In sanguine verita
by Lapin vert
Summary: DarkHarry Warning!Violence,ANGST! – Il n’avait jamais connu qu’un amour tordu. Mais pour rien au monde, il n’y aurait renoncé.
1. Partie 1 : 1 Ma famille bien aimée

**LES LIENS DU SANG**

_**Par Bunny Anoushka Kalika**_

**Source** : HP  
**Genre** : Réponse à un défi, voyage temporel, Dark Riri  
**Résumé** : Harry âgé de cinq ans est battu par son oncle. Un jour, son oncle va trop loin et le jeune garçon voit la mort de très près. Les conséquences en seront terrible.  
**Remerciement** : Lady Jedusor qui m'a encouragé à publier cette fic ! Merci beaucoup !  
**Disclamer** : Est-il nécessaire de souligner que rien n'est à moi ?

_

* * *

_

_PARTIE 1 : Dans le passé_

_

* * *

° _

_Chapitre un : Ma famille bien aimée_

°

- Où est passé ce bon à rien ? grommela Vernon Dursley, un homme proéminent d'une généreuse trentaine d'années.

- Dans le placard non ? suggéra sa femme, Pétunia Dursley.

Si Mr Dursley évoquait un ballon de basket trop bien gonflé caché sous une impressionnante moustache, sa femme avait tout du croisement entre la girafe et la canne à pêche.

- Non la serrure a été crochetée.

- Comment a-t-il fait ? s'écria Vernon en proie à la colère. Harry Potter ! Si tu n'es pas ici à l'instant je te promets le plus belle correction de ta vie !

Mais le garçon ne se montra pas. Le couple le chercha puis alla voir leur fils, un très joli cochon blond qui passait la moitié de sa vie à manger l'autre moitié à casser les nombreux jouets que lui avaient offert ses parents.

- Duddy, mon chéri as tu vu ton horrible cousin ? demanda Pétunia à son « chérubin adoré »

- Non, maman, répondit l'adorable fiston.

- Où est ce garnement….?

- AH TE VOILA ! hurla la voix de Vernon. Tu te cachais dans la cave ? Parfait ! COMMENT ES-TU SORTI DE LA ! Non ne réponds pas ! Ne – ressors – plus – jamais – de – là ! Tu as compris ? hurla Vernon.

- …

- TU AS **COMPRIS** ?

- Oui, Oncle Vernon, répondit une petite voix fluette tremblante.

- Bien et si tu aimes tant la cave tu peux y rester ! Pas de repas jusqu'à demain ! OUSTE !

Tremblant, secoué de spasmes de peur, portant la marque de la ceinture de son oncle imprimé sur son petit corps, Harry, âgé de cinq ans depuis quelques jours était un garçon chétif aux cheveux noir jais et aux yeux vert émeraude. Sous ses cheveux indisciplinés, sur son front, se dessinait une fine cicatrice en éclair, souvenir d'après ce que lui avait dit son oncle et sa tante de l'accident de la route qui avait tué ses parents.

Seul dans le noir, couvert de sang, il se demandait pourquoi son oncle lui en voulait autant parce que la porte du placard sous l'escalier s'était ouverte toute seule.

Et maintenant qu'il était dans le noir , dans la cave humide, il se prêtait à regretter le placard à balai sous l'escalier. Au moins, même s'il y avait des araignées, il avait un matelas , une couverture, et il n'avait pas froid.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Vernon déposa un vieux matelas et une couverture miteuse au sol. Il jeta à son neveu un coup d'œil dégoûté, lui flanqua quelques coups de pieds au passage. Lorsque la porte se referma plongeant la cave dans le noir, Harry eut juste le temps de s'évanouir sur le petit matelas. Les coups de son oncle avait rouvert des blessures mal cicatrisés et la pâle imitation de matelas se teinta de rouge.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Lorsqu'il se réveilla plus tard, il constata qu'il y avait à côté de lui un morceau de pain. Il ne pouvait bouger tant il avait mal. Au sang se mêlèrent des larmes silencieuses.

Alors, le petit garçon d'à peine cinq ans fut saisi d'un sursaut de haine intense à l'égard de son oncle. La haine lui brûla le sang, les yeux. Il semblait soudain qu'il n'existait que pour cette fureur déferlante qu'il ressentait contre son oncle. De la colère comme il n'avait jamais ressenti s'empara de lui. Il avait mal. Il le haïssait. Les autres enfants de l'école n'étaient pas couverts de blessure.

Un jour…

« _Un jour je me vengerai, » _se jura-t-il.

Ce fut la dernière chose dont il se souvint. Car il plongea dans l'inconscience. Autour de lui, les contours flous des murs se changèrent en tornade grise à laquelle s'ajouta des nuances noires, blanches puis bleues, vertes jaunes jusqu'au rouge. Soudain, la spirale infernale s'arrêta, laissant le jeune garçon évanoui, sur le sol, un terrain herbeux _qui n'était certainement pas celui de la cave de son oncle._

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

* * *

**Bunny** : C'est presque émouvant. Le premier chapitre terminé.  
**Voldie** :EMOUVANT ? DRAMATIQUE OUI !  
**Harry** : On ne peut plus d 'accord.  
**Voldie** : Aaah !  
**Bunny** : Méfiez vous où il va vous arriver des bricoles.  
**Harry** : Pires que ce que tu m'a déjà fait ?  
**Voldie** : Méfie toi Potter, on peut toujours descendre plus bas sur l'échelle du pire…  
**Harry** : T'es un connaisseur….  
**Bunny** : Arrêtez vous deux ! Où je me fâche ! BWAHAHA ! Je vais vous apprendre à douter de moââââ ¤ sourire psychotique ¤  
**Harry** : J'ai peur…  
**Voldie** : Moi aussi.. 


	2. Le serpent

**Titre** : Les liens du sang  
**Auteuse** : Bunny  
**Source** : HP  
**Genre** : …….. Euh.. Voyage temporel ?… Je sais ! Réponse à un défi !  
**Résumé** : Mais où est atterri Harry ? Et qui est ce serpent bizarre qui PARLE ? Et d'abord depuis quand les serpents ont-ils des yeux rouges et SOURIENT ils ?  
**Rating** : … PG ?  
**Disclamer** : Rien-a-moi.  
**Note** : Pensées « _blabla_ »  
Fourchelange - _blabla_

* * *

**RAR**

* * *

**Julia** : Ma première review pour cette fic… merci beaucoup. Je suis très contente que tu es aimé. Voici la suite ! 

**Lyly : **ton désir est exaucé! Voilà la suite !

**Seigneur-Lord : **Merci bocoup. Voilà la suite. Je compte essayer de publier au moins une fois par semaine…

**Lady-Jedusor : **oui merci encore !

**Katel Belacqua : ** merci pour ta review. Quant à ce que je "tarabiscotte... Héhéhé... (a)

**Lynnanymphe **: euh……………………………… merci bocoup je suis contente que ca te plaise ! Voici le chapitre 2… j'espère qu'il va te plaire.

**Malefica** : Merci bocoup pour tes compliments. Pour savoir comment Voldi va réagir…lis ce chapitre. Dis moa ce que tu en penses !

**céline.s** : voilà la suite. Merci bocoup. C'est de la triche si tu regardes e défi lol ! je suis vraiment contente que ca te plaise

**clau1** : je suis contente que ca te plaise. Dis moi ce que tu n'as pas compris je me ferais un plaisir de te répondre. Mais à mon avis tu trouveras des réponses dans ce chapitre !

**pimousse fraise **: je suis très contente que ce début t'es plu ! Voila la suite !

**untouchable** : Ah oui (très flattée) et c'est quelle fic ? Voilà la suite !

**Océane Potter** : Voilà la suite. Il y a un peu de retard je pensais la mettre plus tôt mais y'avait une dissert'a faire…(beurk). En espérant que ça te plaira !

**Petit caca perdu** : merci beaucoup ! (et là yen a assez lol )

**Cedricpotter** : A vos ordres chef ! Voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre deux  
**

**Un serpent pas comme les autres**

**

* * *

**

Au bout d'une éternité, Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Panique. Que faisait il là? Où était passée la cave ?

Le petit garçon se leva tant bien que mal. Il était dans un terrain vague. Là où aurait dû se dressé la maison des Dursley, il n'y avait qu'un terrain herbeux.

Que faisait il ici ? La peur le gagna. Une véritable panique. Il se força au calme sans grand succès.

- **_Il ne manquait plus que çççççççççççççça_**, siffla une voix près de lui.

_« Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ce gamin ? Peu importe. Un bon coup de crocs et j'en entends plus parler »_

* * *

Effrayé par la voix sifflante, Harry regarda autour de lui. Personne. Il devenait fou ? il n'y avait personne…personne à part…un serpent ?

Un serpent ?

Comment ça un serpent ?

Non , il ne pouvait _**pas **_y avoir de serpent à _Londres_.

Il avait peut être cinq ans et demi mais il ne croyait ni au Père Noël qui n'était jamais passé pour lui, ni aux monstres, le monstre c'était son oncle et il ne pouvait **pas **y avoir de serpent en _banlieue _londonienne !

Surtout un serpent de cette taille. Surtout un serpent aux yeux… Rouges ?

D'accord.

Les monstres existaient.

Depuis quand on pouvait parler aux serpents ?

Oncle Vernon disait les rares fois où quelqu'un osait parler de surnaturel que ça n'existait pas. Et vu les coups à répétition qu'il recevait à l'évocation du fantastique, Harry avait fini par trouver l'argument frappant et ne l 'avait jamais mis en doute… Jusqu'à maintenant.

Mais bon… Autant attraper le taureau par les cornes. Harry observa le serpent. Très grand des yeux rouges brûlants de haine…au dessus de terrifiant y'avait quoi ? Harry le voyait dresser près à mordre. Ce n'était pas ça le plus bizarre. Il aurait juré _qu'il avait déjà vu une personne aux yeux rouges_… non…la peur devait le faire délirer

Puisque le serpent parlait…autant lui répondre

- … _**J-Je m'appelle H-Harry**,_ balbutia-t-il sans même se rendre compte qu'un long sifflement s'échappait de ses lèvres.

* * *

L'Animagus allait le mordre quand le petit garçon remis, enfin à peu près, du choc d'entendre un serpent parler lui… répondit et en fourchelangue.

- **_Je m'appelle Harry_**

°_Il comprend et il parle le Fourchelangue... Intéressant...°_

Le serpent réfléchit à toute vitesse. Peut être que ça valait le coup de ne pas le tuer tout de suite. Mais avant il fallait être sûr.

**

* * *

**

Le serpent le regarda intensément. Harry se dit qu'il avait peut être réussi à le surprendre ? Après tout su lui ne parlait pas souvent aux serpents, enfin même jamais, pour lui ça devait être pareil avec les humains. La peur le paralysait.

- **_Tu comprends ssssssssssssssssssse que je te dis ?_** demanda le serpent.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il devait être en train de rêver. Il se réveillerait dans la cave quand ce stupide rêve serait fini…n'est ce pas ?

- _Euh…oui.._

- _Tu es un ssssssssssssssssorcier ?_ demanda encore la bête.

- **_Un quoi ?_**

Le serpent se rapprocha de lui. Il se dressa arrivant à hauteur de visage.

-**_Oui je sssssssssssssens ta magie_.**

_° Et je sens également beaucoup de puissance…ce gamin n'est pas ordinaire… il porte la marque de Salazar Serpentard… comment est ce possible ?°_

Tandis que le gamin halluciné analysait les informations étranges que lui communiquaient son cerveau - sorcier, magie, serpent géant - en contradiction avec tous les coups qu'il avait pu recevoir dès que le mot "Magie" était prononcé dans la maison, le serpent quant à lui se décida pour l'emmener avec lui.

Il pourrait lui être bien utile.

Et si le contraire - peu probable - s'avérait, il serait toujours temps de s'en débarasser.

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

* * *

**Bunny** : Pour la longueur on repassera.  
**Voldie** : Et pour ce qui est de la qualité?  
**Bunny** : Veux-tu éprouver la qualité d'un poing dans la figure, cher Voldie ?  
**Voldie** : Peuh ! Qu'est ce qu'une Moldu comme toi peux bien me faire, à Moi, Lord Voldemort, Héritier de Salazar Serp–  
**Bunny** : Je suis une AUTEUSE. Les Auteurs ont TOUS les pouvoirs !  
**Voldie** : Gloups ? 


	3. Viens avec moi

**Titre**: Les liens du sang (peut être que je le changerai…)  
**Auteuse**: Bunny  
**Source **: Harry Potter  
**Disclaimer **: Les persooooooo sont pas à mooooooooi ! Ouin !TT Sont à Rowling !  
**Genre **: Général. C'est une réponse au défi de Lady Jedusor..mais ca vous le savez déjà.  
**Note **:  
_parole en italique fourchelangue__  
°pensée des persos°_

* * *

**RAR**

**

* * *

****Clau **: merci beaucoup. Où est Harry ? tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre…

**Malefica** : C'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup. J'ai essayé de respecter le caractère de Voldemort c'est pas facile. Harry lui…changement complet de personnalité… J'en dis pas plus. Voilà la suite et merci pour ta review !

**Cerulane : **merci ! (très flattée) Vala la suite !

**Lady Jedusor** : je suis contente que tu sois contente. (c'est français ?) BREF. Contente que ça te plaise. J'ai écrit le chapitre 3 aussi vite que possible. C'est un record pour moi. En arial ca me fait 3 pages words. Tu fais des progrès arwen ! Voilà la suite

**4rine **la voilà la suite ! je tape pas très vite helaas….

**Cedricpotter** : voila la suite. J'espère que ça te plaira.

**Julia** : je ne sais pas combien de temps je mettrais pour finir la fic. Je sais qu'il y aura 2 parties… je compte publier au moins une fois par semaine.

**Pimousse fraise** : merci bocou je suis très contente que tu aimes. Ce chapitre là est plus long. Je l'ai rallongé. Dis moi ce que tu en penses.

**Lyly **: je vais aussi vite que je peux. Vala la suite en espérant que ca te plaira aussi… 

**Petites sorcieres** : Merci bocou. Voila la suite

* * *

** Chapitre 3 : Explications**

* * *

_POV Serpent_

-

Ce fut seulement ensuite que le serpent remarqua dans quel état était le jeune garçon. Les vêtements bien trop grands, il présentait des symptômes certains de malnutrition. Ayant fait cette expérience, Lord Voldemort s'en rappelait très bien, merci de s'inquiéter. Stop. On n'allait pas revenir plus de cinquante ans en arrière parce qu'il avait devant lui un môme ensanglanté qui ferait peur à tout Médicomage expérimenté ?

Ok…

_°Je suis trop bon_°

Il observa le petit garçon une seconde comme un être humain…enfin autant qu'il était possible à Lord Voldemort de considérer quelqu'un y compris lui même comme un être humain.

Le petit devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans. Il était petit, chétif et du sang coulait sur son visage, pâle comme la mort. Il avait des yeux d'un vert émeraude éclatant et des cheveux de jais en bataille. Une lueur de peur y brillait. Le jeune garçon avait sur le front une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Il le fixait. L'Animagus pouvait sentir l'aura du garçon même sous cette forme. Exceptionnelle. Une aura qui ne demandait qu'à se développer. Une aura déjà noircie par la haine.

Le sorcier n'hésita pas plus longtemps. Ce gamin était doué et avait tous les atouts pour devenir à son tour un puissant Mage noir. Et qui sait ? Devenir son Héritier ? Depuis le temps qu'il cherchait quelqu'un digne de son ancêtre… Celui ci en portait la marque… il pourrait une fois à Poudlard terminer sa noble tâche qu'il n'avait pas achevé…et réveiller le Basilic qui dormait depuis si longtemps dans le Chambre.

Oui. Il aurait le temps d'y songer. Pour l'heure, son esprit calculateur lui soufflait de le laisser envie.

Oui. Sa décision était prise . L'enfant vivrait. Et il aurait un avenir hors du commun garanti par des dons exceptionnels que lui Lord Voldemort développerait au mieux. Par la suite on verrait si le jeune garçon était digne de Salazar Serpentard.

-

_

* * *

POV Harry_

Oh bien sûr il savait que le serpent était bizarre. Même s'il n'avait encore jamais parlé avec un serpent, il était certain que les serpents ne SOURIAIENT pas. C'était une vérité établie. Un serpent ne pouvait pas sourire. Incapacité physique.

Eh bien croyez le ou non, le serpent avait souri. Et pas spécialement gentiment. Plutôt un sourire qui irait parfaitement avec le rire moqueur et effrayant des personnages animés qu'aimaient voir Dudley. Le rire du _méchant_ de l'histoire.

Oh, bien sûr, Harry n'avait jamais vu de « dessins allumés » mais son cousin mettait le son suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde sache que Le bouffon vert allait tuer Spider-man (4)

Et si Harry n'aimait pas ce rire, il devait avouer que le sourire qui plus est le sourire que faisait un serpent était…dérangeant. Minute… SERPENT ?

Pas si sûr…

Le serpent au sourire inquiétant, seigneur des ténèbres à l'occasion répondant au doux nom de Lord Voldemort fut enveloppé par une brume rougeâtre. Il grandit jusqu'à devenir un homme très grand aux yeux aussi écarlates que ceux du serpent.

Eh bien, Harry Potter, siffla la silhouette vaguement humaine devant lui, je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort.

Donc un méchant comme dans les dessins animés. Logique. Il pouvait parier qu'il en avait le rire.

Le gamin ne semblait pas effrayé par son nom. Il semblait plutôt effrayé par le fait qu'il n'était pas un serpent mais un être humain. Ce qui conforta le Lord dans sa pensée :

Un, Il avait été élevé par des Moldus ignorants.

Deux, Il avait été battu par les dits Moldus.

_°Sale engeance_…°

_- _Viens avec moi, finit par dire le Lord de sa voix glaciale comme une brise d'hiver avec une expression sur le visage qui se voulait rassurante.

Il lui tendit une main blanche aux longs doigts élégants.

Harry le regardait toujours pétrifié. La main allait elle lui faire du mal ?

_-_ Si j'avais voulu te faire du mal, lâcha le Lord noir, un peu énervé mais sur un ton moins froid qu'à l'ordinaire, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps.

Cela faisait toujours un bon point pour le garçon. Il était intelligent.

Harry finit par se dire que perdu pour perdu autant se jeter à l'eau. Il prit la main tendue dans la sienne et s'apprêta à suivre le sorcier. Il resta à sa place osa fixer les yeux rougeoyants et demanda.

_-_ Vous pouvez me dire où je suis ?

Ce qui eut pour effet d'en faire oublier le sort de transplanage à deux dans un lieu où il y avait des barrières codées anti-transplanage au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_- _Qu'as tu dit ?

L'être – Harry hésitait à le qualifier d'humainn après tout, malgré son apparence humaine agréable, il se transformait en _serpent_ et gardait des yeux _rouges_ - le regardait incrédule. Croyant qu'il n'avait pas compris sa question, Harry répéta.

_- _Où suis je ? Où est la maison ? interrogea-t-il en montrant au sorcier l'endroit où aurait dû être Privet Drive.

Perplexe, le Mage noir se demandait si finalement Harry n'était pas fou. Cela aurait été dommage. Il n'y avait jamais eu de maison là, à sa connaissance.

_- _La maison ? Tu veux dire qu'ici il y avait une maison ?

Harry, effrayé par le regard du Lord lui expliqua comment après que son oncle l'ait battu il s'était réfugié à la cave et y avait été enfermé, puis comment il avait été pris dans ce tourbillon bizarre et était atterri là.

_-_ Et tu t'es retrouvé là ?

_-_ O-Oui…

_-_ Et ta maison était là ?

_-_ O-oui

- Et tu dis que tu es arrivé par un tourbillon ? murmura-t-il pour lui même réfléchissant à toute allure.

_- _O-oui.

Voldemort en oublia d'être agacé. Il avait une vague idée de ce qui se cachait là-dessus. Et il n'avait encore jamais vu sa théorie se confirmer…

_-_ Dis moi…en quelle année sommes nous ?

L'enfant le regarda oubliant sa peur. Qui était ce type bizarre qui se disait Seigneur des ténèbres avait un nom très bizarre, pouvait se changer en serpent et ignorait en quelle année on était ?

- ..1986...

Voldemort resta impassible. Il avait complètement oublié le sort.

_- _On est en 1976, Harry…

_- _

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

* * *

**Voldie **: ... Je ne ferai PAS de commentaire.  
**Bunny **: Tant mieux on t'en demande pas.  
**Harry **: Choueeette ! Une fic terriblement originale qui..  
**Bunny : **Avada Kedavra Potter !  
**Harry **(évite le sort) d'accord. Je me taaaaaais...  
**Bunny **: Bien. Bon petit sorcier... 


	4. Chez Voldemort

**Titre **: Les liens du sang  
**Auteuse **: Bunny  
**Disclamer **: Rien à moi... Mais tout le monde le savait ?  
**Note :**_  
parole en italique_ pensée des personnage  
**Gras** fourchelangue

* * *

**RAR**

* * *

**Lisia : **voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire

**4rine **: Je suis contente que les voyages dans le passé te plaise… Moa aussi j'aime beaucoup ce genre d'histoire ! Voilà la suite !

**Malefica : **Hello ! Oh je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! La suite !

**Clau : **En fait Harry se retrouve projeté 10 ans en arrière et Voldemort le trouve. Voilà la suite. Je pense qu'il va t'éclaircir.

**Lady Jedusor : **Merci beaucoup je suis très contente que ça te plaise. J'espère que ça suit toujours l'idée que tu en avais quand tu as lancé ce défi !

**Pimousse fraise : **il était plus long oui…je vais esssayer d'en faire un aussi long mais c'est pas gagné. Voilà la suite

**Lyly : **Contente que tu aimes bien ! Voilà le chapitre 4 en espérant qu'il te plaira autant !

**Cynore : **(rougit) merci beaucoup. Le mérite en revient aussi à Lady Jedusor. L'idée de base est à elle. Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. Quant à ce que ça donnera…voilà un nouveau chapitre pour t'en donner une idée…

**Ocane Potter : **Je suis tres contente que ça te plaise. Tu trouveras une partie de la réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre…

* * *

**Chapitre quatre**

**Chez Voldemort **

**Ou **

**Quand on parle d'une baguette**

**

* * *

° **

Harry regarda bouche bée la pâle imitation d'homme devant lui. Qu'est ce que ça signifiait. Comment pouvait il avoir changé d'année ? Bonne question.

- Tu as des questions, dit l'homme devant lui, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit l'endroit idéal pour les poser. Viens.

Le petit garçon suivit sans méfiance le Mage noir.

* * *

Les Mangemorts faillirent s'écrouler de surprise en voyant leur Maître connu pour son inhumanité, sa froideur ou sa cruauté tenir la main d'un marnot de cinq ans qu'il installa dans ses propres appartements.

Une fois l'enfant endormi par un sort, le Mage noir revint vers ses serviteurs. Il les fixa froidement des ses yeux rouges vifs et lâcha.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ?

Aussitôt ses hommes cessèrent de le dévisager comme s'il était la créature la plus étrange de la galaxie.

Les uns transplanèrent pour retrouver leurs familles, d'autres transplanèrent pour torturer quelque Moldus et enfin d'autres retournèrent travailler. Bref, l'activité reprit chez les Mangemorts comme si leur Maître n'avait pas amené un jeune enfant chez eux.

La curiosité les dévorait mais ils savaient que le premier osant poser une question à leur irascible Maître se verrait forcer de se taire. Au mieux par un Doloris, au pire il se tairait définitivement. Quoique lorsque c'était Lord Voldemort qui tenait la baguette et menait la danse, la mort était préférable.

Lord Voldemort regardait le ciel. Il entendit à peine Malefoy dire un timide et tremblotant "Maître". Il ne prononça pas un mot, ne se retourna pas. Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité pour le fier Mangemort qui n'était plus aussi fier que ça, nota le Lord noir avec amusement, l'animagus se retourna dévoila son visage livide et ses yeux écarlates à son fidèle.

- V-Vous m'avez appelé Maître ?

- En effet. Je veux que tu ailles sur le Chemin de Traverse. Trouve moi une baguette qui puisse convenir à un enfant de cinq ans.

Malefoy s'inclina et se risqua à une question.

- Puis je vous demander pourquoi ?

Lord Voldemort arqua un sourcil amusé. Un souire railleur passa exactement deux secondes et demie sur ses lèvres.

- Mon pauvre Marcus. Si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre pourquoi je veux une baguette pour un enfant, je devrais songer à te faire remplacer…

- C'est pour le garçon…?

- Ton intelligence me surprendra toujours… bien sûr pour lui, imbécile !

- Mais, pourquoi lui acheter une baguette…

- J'ai mes raisons…et si tu me demandes lesquelles tu n'ouvriras plus jamais la bouche. Assez de discussion et fais ce que je te dis !

Marcus Malefoy fulminait. Son Maître avait perdu la tête ou quoi , autrefois il lui aurait tout dit. La méfiance de Lord Voldemort n'était pas une bonne chose pour lui...

C'était qui ce morveux d'abord ? Il avait certes une aura impressionnante mais Malefoy ne voyait pas du tout quel intérêt aurait Lord Voldemort à jouer les "baby-sitter" avec ce môme.

Bon gré mal gré, le Malefoy alla Allées des Embrumes. Il n'avait aucuen envie d'expliquer à Ollivanders pourquoi il avait besoin d'une baguette magique pour enfant capable de lancer des sorts de Magie noire. Le Ministère était à cran et ce Barty Croupton devenait singulièrement énervant… Aller demander un tel article à Ollivander reviendrait à un suicide... ou plutôt à un aller simple sans procès pour Azkaban ou l'Enfer.

* * *

Malefoy était parfois intelligent. Une révélation. Le Lord Noir avait toujours pensé que ce n'était qu'un incapable sans cervelle tout juste bon à se pavaner et à montrer son masque de pseudo froideur arrogante. 

Cependant il avait semblé que cet idiot fini était capable d'avoir des illuminations. Il avait beau être Sang Pur, Malefoy dégoûtait et horripilait Lord Voldemort au plus haut point.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que son fils, Lucius soit plus… _supportable_… Quoique…C'était prendre ses rêves pour la réalité. Malefoy Junior était aussi arrogant que son père…

Voldemort avait un vague souvenir de lui. Marcus avait du le lui présenter alors que le gamin était en troisième ou quatrième année à Poudlard. Il entrait maintenant en sixième année.

L'adolescent était plus mature que son père se souvint il. Impassible tout simplement. Décidé. Une fois Lucius Malefoy sorti de Poudlard, cette usine à "bons sorciers" bien élévés se selon les souhaits du vieux fou – ce qui se remédierait bientôt – il remplacerait son père… que Voldemort ne laisserait pas forcément en vie…

Quoique… un sourire cruel naquit sur les lèvres de Lord Voldemort. Pour apprendre la magie noire au jeune Harry il fallait bien une cible…Marcus Malefoy en serait une parfaite…jusqu'à ce que le garçon apprenne l'Avada Kedavra.

Alors Lucius Malefoy enterait à son service.

Satisfait le seigneur prit la baguette magique. Rien qu'en la tenant il pouvait deviner qu'elle était très puissante. Chose à vérifier…

- _Endoloris _! dit il.

Malefoy s'écroula par terre en hurlant de douleur sous le regard amusé du sorcier qui tenait la baguette. Il la leva.

_- Finite incantatem_ !

Les spasmes cessèrent.

Voldemort s'autorisa un sourire. La baguette était assez puissante pour commencer.

- Bonne baguette, commenta-t-il d'une voix neutre avec un fantôme de sourire sur le visage. Tu as bien travaillé pour une fois. Sors d 'ici !

Le Mangemort obéit frissonnant toujours.

Quant à Voldemort il se replongea dans ses pensées. Oui, une baguette très puissante. Si Harry s'en montrait digne, il aurait trouvé son Héritier.

Et Lord Voldemort aurait alors six ans jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard pour le préparer à la Chambre. Faire ce que tout Héritier de Salazar se doit de faire. Eradiquer ces maudits Sang de bourbe… Oui…Il commencerait par la Chambre et finirait par cet idiot d'amoureux des Moldus de Dumbledore…

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE


	5. L'Héritier

**Titre **: Les liens du sang (ce titre changera peut être)  
**Auteuse **: Arwen Yuy, on m'appelle aussi Bunny  
**Source : **Harry Potter  
**Disclaimer **: Les persos ne sont pas à moa…Même pas en rêve m'a-t-on dit… Et ben pour la peine…ils vont souffrir na !

* * *

**RAR**

**

* * *

Malefica **: Ah tu as aimé ? Oui oui ce chapitre est plutôt OOC Harry mais je te laisse le découvrir. Et non tu as pas rêver. Marcus est plus idiot que son fils. Draco sera meilleur que son père… chaque génération est meilleure que celle qui la précède mais si tu n'aimes pas ce concept il n'y a qu'à demander et je change. C'est pour mes chers reviewers et autres lecteurs que j'écris l'histoire ! Je te laisse lire…

**Celine.s **: tu es pardonnée. Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise. Ce chapitre te plaira aussi j'espère.

**4rine **: Moi aussi quand je suis censée être couchée je suis sur l'ordi. C'est plus difficult. L'ordi est à côté de la chambre de ma sœur et bien trop loin ( à mon goût) de la mienne ! lol. Chapitre suivant ! En espérant qu'il va te plaire.

**Lady Jedusor** : (soupir de soulagement) ouf ! je suis contente que ce soit l'idée que tu t'en fais. Voici le chapitre suivant e espérant (et croisant les doigts pour) que ça te plaira autant que le début.

**Cynore : **Nan ! On ne tue pas l'auteur sinon y peut pas continuer lol… je crois pouvoir dire que ce chapitre t'intéressera grandement…on entre dans le vif du sujet. Enfin…dis moi ce que tu en pense !

**Cedric potter** : Vi ! Vala la suite ! Je cours je vole ! Mais je tape pas très vite.

**Lyly : **Voilà voilà. Ecrite sur papier pendant le cours d'espagnol. C'est toujours mieux que de s'entendre répéter trois fois les coutume espagnoles sur le jour de l'an, nan ? (promis l'oteuse va arrêter de se plaindre de sa prof d'espagnol..) J'espère que ça te plaira..

**Gally-chan** : salut ! Je peux faire quelque chose pour la suite lol ! un jour je saurais bien taper plus vite et sans faute. Mais bon… Malgré le correcteur j'en ai encore repérer (soupir de découragement). Quant à des chapitres plus long…promis que j'essaye. C'est pas facile mais j'essayerai quand même ! Dis moi ce que tu penses de celui la ! Car voilà la suite tadam !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**- **

**L'héritier**

* * *

_Un an plus tard_

Le temps passa. Inexorable. Devenu l' Héritier, du haut de ses six ans Harry Potter terrorisait les Mangemorts.

Si les nouvelles recrues avaient du mal à croire à son pouvoir, un Doloris lancé avec assurance par le gamin leur ôtaient tout doute sur sa légitimité.

_« Et il n'a pas encore tout son pouvoir »_ songeait Marcus en voyant l'enfant jeter un Doloris comme une fleur.

Un enfant voyait ses pouvoirs se développer vraiment et arriver à leur stade terminal pendant son adolescence.

Lucius, son fils, entrait en septième année. Malefoy Senior avait du mal à se l'avouer mais son fils était certainement plus doué que lui Cependant Voldemort n'avait pas parlé de lui donner la Marque. Au grand désarroi de Lucius mais au contentement de son père . Car si Lucius venait à entrer dans les rangs de Lord Voldemort, nul doute qu'il remplacerait son père aux côté du sorcier noir.

Et même si c'était lui qui servait de cible à l'Héritier quand ce dernier voulait vérifier qu'il maîtrisait bien son sortilège, il tenait à sa place aux côtés de Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort. Qui venait de l'appeler…

Marcus Malefoy se présenta devant son maître.

- Je veux que tu transmettes une mission à ton fils. C'est le seul morveux encore à Poudlard qui possède plus de la moitié de son cerveau.

Malefoy ne sut comment interpréter cette réplique. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en biais au fils de son Maître qui discutait avec un serpent….Nagini.

- Que souhaitez vous Maître ? demanda-t-il respectueusement.

- Je veux qu'il aille me chercher des informations que je n'ai pas ici. L'Allée des Embrumes est surveillée. Je veux qu'il aille à la bibliothèque. A la Réserve, plus précisément.

Lord Voldemort regarda pensif son fils.

_/ Les cobras ? Plutôt sympathiques. J'en connaissais un qui… /_

- Que voulez vous qu'il cherche Maître ?

- Qu'il trouve tout ce qu'il pourra sur les voyages temporels. Je les veux le plus vite possible. Un sort de copie fera l'affaire. Par hibou.

Malefoy s'inclina et s'apprêta à sortir. Son Maître le rappela.

- Marcus ? Que ce soit _vite_ fait.

- Ca le sera, Maître.

Harry leva la tête vers son père, une question muette se lisait dans ses yeux verts qui avaient parfois tendance à virer au rouge..

Voyages temporels ?

Pendant cette année, la seule où il avait la sensation de goûter au bonheur, Lord Voldemort n'avait pas reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé. Harry était content que que son père s'en soucie. Il lui adressa un sourire. Les yeux de Lord Voldemort lui sourirent. Puis le Sorcier noir lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Harry comprit fort bien et décida d'aller s'entraîner à l'Endoloris sur le prisonnier Sang de bourbe qui avait été capturé il y avait maintenant trois jours. Un record. D'ordinaire, les prisonniers tenaient vingt quatre heures voire quarante huit.

Deux hypothèses s'ouvraient à lui. Ou bien son Maître se faisait vieux, ou bien il devenait fou.

Tout ça… tous ces changements…C'était depuis que le jeune prodige devenu Héritier. Jeune prodige en question qui ne l'aimait pas. Oups…

Plus tard, alors qu'il avait prouvé une nouvelle fois au Sang de bourbe qu'il savait parfaitement usé d'un Doloris, Harry se décida à parler à son père qui avait enfin terminé cette réunion de Mangemorts qui n'en finissait plus.

Ils restèrent un moment côte à côte silencieux.

- Père pourquoi ? demanda-t-il quelques instants après avoir décidé de briser le silence.

Lord Voldemort comprit fort bien la question. Il mit quelques secondes à répondre.

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Pourquoi maintenant ? Tu as acquis de grands pouvoirs pour ton âge, Harry. Et je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que toi aussi tu aimerais savoir comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ?

- Oui Père.

- Et d'un autre côté, n'oublie jamais ça fils : le savoir est la puissance.

Harry hocha la tête et grava dans sa mémoire la phrase que venait de prononcer son père.

- Et nous en saurons bientôt plus, murmura Lord Voldemort d'un air absent.

* * *

_ FLASH – BACK_

_

* * *

Six mois plus tôt_

Certes il n'avait pas lancé l'Experlliamus correctement. Au lieu de désarmer son adversaire, ça l'avait assommé. Mais l'idée était là. Malefoy avait lâché sa baguette. C'était un bon début, non ?

Assommer un adulte expérimenter et résisté à l'imperium à l'âge de cinq ans et demi ça valait le coup d' oeil.

Au bout d'une dizaines d'essais, l'Imperium ne lui faisait plus rien. Il avait de la volonté à revendre !

C'était à ce moment que Lord voldmeort lui avait annoncé son intention de faire de lui, Harry Potter son héritier. Harry avait accepté.

Peut être trouverait il en Voldemort une nouvelle famille ? C'était d'ailleurs dans cet état d'esprit que Harry lui avait demander qu'il pouvait désormais l'appeler « Père »… Alors Lord Vodemort avait sourit.

Depuis le mage noir servait de figure paternelle au gamin aux yeux verts.

Ils avaient fait un transfert de sang. Les souvenirs de Harry étaient confus. Par contre il savait avec certitude que maintenant les liens du sang l'unissait à Lord Voldemort. Il était désormais l' Héritier du Mage noir le plus puissant du siècle. Et à travers lui, Harry devenait également celui de Salazar Serpentard le Grand.

De quoi faire tourner la tête à n'importe qui.

* * *

_Fin du Flash Back_

_

* * *

_

_ -_

Une semaine après qu'il eût donné ses ordres à Lucius, Voldemort recevait les informations qu'il désirait.

Il en était venu à la conclusion que quelque chose clochait.

En effet il fallait un sortilège très puissant ou une portion très élaborée pour pouvoir traverser le temps. Et encore c'était aléatoire. Et dangereux.

Il était impossible que le jeune Harry ait pu pratiquer un tel sortilège ou pu prendre une potion s'il ignorait qu'il était Sorcier. Et même. Il ne pouvait pas avoir la puissance requise. Harry ne les avait pas utilisé. Aussi précoce soit il c'était absolument IM-PO-SSI-BLE.

Et il ne pouvait pas avoir eu un Retourneur de Temps qui n'était efficace de toute façon que sur quelques heures.

**Donc**, çaimpliquait un problème. Comment Harry s'était il retrouver là ? comment avait il pu voyager dans le temps comme ça…Bonne question. Question à laquelle le sinistre Lord voulait une réponse.

Et il était bien connu que lorsque Lord Voldemort voulait quelque chose, eh bien, il l'obtenait. Sans exception aucune.

* * *

_FIN DU CHAPITRE_


	6. Les Aurors

**Auteuse : **Arwen Yuy  
**Titre **: Les liens du sang.  
**Disclaimer **: Même dans un monde parallèle ils seraient pas à moi. Je serai messante avec eux na !  
**Genre **: PG, mention de sortilège Impardonnable. Et activité mangemoresque… Ca va VRAIMENT nous la faire Dark Harry… pour le moment en tout cas..  
**Note :**  
_Parole en italique : _pensée  
**Parole en gras** : fourchelangue  
Parole souligné : formule magique

**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :**

* * *

** Malefica **: Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Marcus n'est pas très apprécié. Je me demande pourquoi.. . Contente que ça te plaise toujours. Ce chapitre est looooong. Il me fait au moins 8 pages words. Je fais des progrès quand même J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres. 

**Cynore : **Oki ! C'est noté. L'espérance de vie de Marcus descend en flèche ! Sadique ? Moa ? Jamééééééééé !

**Lisia : **Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres. Bien plus long. J'au une craaaampe !

**Lady Jedusor :** Contente que ça te plaise. Oh, le résultat de sondage est un peu plus bas mais il va dans ton sens. Bye bye Marcus ! Voilà la suite.

**Cerulane **: Merci merci merci ! Je suis très contente que ça te plaise. Il existe des dark Harry très bien… Celui dont on veut taire le nom est pas mal d'ailleurs. Bref. Voilà la suite en espérant que ça te plaira !

**Lyly : **tant mieux. Je suis contente que tu les aimes. Je me suis bien amusée avec ce chapitre la… Je te laisse lire…

**Galade **: Contente que ça te plaise. Marcus est un effet un masochiste, mais il n' a pas oublié son cerveau chez lui. C'est simple, il n'en a pas. ! Voici le chapitre suivant.

**Cedric Potter **: Voilà la suite Ce fut laborieux mais la voilà quand même.

**Khisanth **: C'est noté dans la boîte à idée ! Merci, contente que ça te plaise.

* * *

_Chapitre 6_

_Questions_

_

* * *

_

Albus Dumbledore regarda gravement l'Auror devant lui. Le directeur de Poudlard fit signe à son contact et ami de s'asseoir.

- Je suis profondément désolé pour la perte de vos collègues, Alastor. L'Ordre est très occupé avec les Géants et les Détraqueurs qui s'attaquent aux Moldus… Je n'ai pas pu envoyé de renforts…Je le regrette beaucoup.

- Moi aussi. Mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour pleurer mes camarades, dit l'Auror. Mes compagnons connaissaient les risques.

- Que s'est il passé ?

- Les Mangemorts nous ont tendu un piège. Lord Voldemort était avec eux, dit l'Auror en grimaçant au souvenir du mage noir et de ses yeux écarlates.

- Et ?

- Ce n'est pas tout. Vous Savez Qui n'était pas seul.

- Que voulez vous dire, Alastor ? demanda Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils. Il y avait des Troll, des Détraqueurs, des…

- Rien de tout cela… c'était… un enfant.

Seule chose positive c'était qu'il avait réussi à surprendre Albus Dumbledore. Peu de gens pouvaient s'en vanter. Le sorcier avait toujours l'air de tout savoir.

- PARDON ?

Les yeux bleus glaciers exprimaient de la surprise et de l'incrédulité totales. Un… ENFANT ?

- Enfin, tempéra l'Auror, je suppose que c'était un enfant. Il avait une cape noire et un capuchon lui couvrait le visage mais il était petit. Silhouette humaine, la taille d'un enfant de six, sept ans je dirais. Ce n' était pas un nain ou un lutin, vous Savez Qui a horreur de ces créatures. La silhouette est restée sans rien faire aux côté de Lui à observer.

Dumbledore ne dit rien et ajouta ce… « détail » à l'équation du problème que lui posait Lord Voldemort.

- Merci, Alastor.

L'Auror acquiesça et sortit. Dumbledore soupira. L'espion de l'Ordre du Phénix infiltré au Ministère était efficace – en effet le Ministère ne faisait pas tellement confiance à Dumbledore -. Mais il avait tendance à se fier un peu trop au détecteurs de Magie noire.

L'esprit du directeur s'attarda sur Bartemius Croupton. Le Ministre de la justice magique était prometteur. Très prometteur.

D'ailleurs son fils venait juste d'entrer à Poudlard. Il entrait en seconde année si ce ssouvenirs étaient exacts. A Gryffondor.

Cependant le fils Croupton ne semblait pas vraiment approuvé la montée de son père au sein du ministère, selon certains professeurs.

Mais avec Lord Voldemort qui se hissait chaque jour un peu plus haut sur la barre des atrocités et du pouvoir, on pouvait comprendre pourquoi Croupton avait tendance à négliger un peu sa famille.

Dumbledore cessa de penser au très probable prochain Ministre de la Magie. L'opinion publique ployait de plus en plus en sa faveur. Qu'importe. En cette heure sombre la politique n'était pas le souci majeur d'Albus.

Dans un autre coin de sa tête, il rangea aussi l'option surveiller la bande Serpentarde de Malfoy. Ce groupe n'avait jamais caché son attirance pour la Magie noire et son mépris pour les Moldus.

Cependant ces soucis ne l'occupaient que minoritairement.

Son souci principal était bien sûr Lord Voldemort, « Celui Dont on ne doit pas prononcé le Nom ». Et le…_ détail_ que lui avait rapporté Alastor était très troublant.

Etait ce vraiment un enfant ? Qui était ce ? Une nouvelle arme ? Des milliers de questions tournaient dans la tête du directeur de Poudlard. Pourquoi Lord Voldemort s'encombrerait il d'un enfant… ?

Albus décida de contacter Fletcher. L'escroc saurait peut être quelque chose. Même après avoir été sauvé de la justice par Dumbledore, sa loyauté restait chancelante mais il ne reculerait pas devant une bonne affaire qui payerait plus que ses chers chaudrons.

Pour une information comme celle là, Albus savait bien qu'il fallait y mettre le prix. On ne la lui donnerait pas par bonté d'âme. Surtout par les temps qui courraient. Mais peu importait.

Il avait assez de choses à penser. Concilier l'Ordre et l'école n'étaient vraiment pas facile.

Albus rêvait qu'un jour il ne se préoccuperait plus ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Mais ce jour n'était pas arrivé… Et le directeur retourna à ses obligations….

Harry réapparut au manoir devenu incartable grâce aux soins de Voldemort. Il réapparut en même temps que son père et les autres Mangemorts. Mais contrairement à eux, Harry n'était pas couvert de sang

On ne l'avait pas laissé s'attaquer aux Aurors.

Un jour, il en serait capable.

Son père n'avait pas vraiment participé au massacre. Il avait _juste_ lancé cinq ou six Endoloris et Avada Kedavra… Mais il avait fait plus de peur que de mal. Avouons que ce n'est pas peu dire.

Harry remarqua l'air soucieux du mage noir qui congédia les Mangemorts d'un geste agacé. Encore euphoriques en raison du massacre qu'ils venaient de faire les Mangemorts disparurent vite.

Ce soir une belle fête les attendaient. Inutile de la gâcher en s'attirant les foudres de leur Maître.

Le silence était presque gênant. Harry resta longtemps sans rien dire au côté de son père plongé dans ses pensées qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés.

Le jeune garçon allait partir, quand…

- Harry. Reste. Il faut qu'on parle.

Harry se rassit.

- Pas ici, dit le Lord noir

_

* * *

_Voldemort s'assit dans le fauteuil vert émeraude de satin tourné vers la fenêtre. Ses yeux rouges fixaient Harry avec une intensité à mettre mal à l'aise.

Cependant Harry ne semblait pas spécialement troublé.

- Un des Aurors a réussi à s'échappé, soupira le Lord. Il se peut qu'il ne t'ait pas remarqué… Cependant, il vaut mieux rester discret.

Harry hocha la tête. Il comprenait. Rester dans l'ombre.

Le jeune garçon attendit la suite. Il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas pour ça que son père avait l'air aussi… soucieux ?

- Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai demandé au jeune Lucius Malefoy ? dit il au jeune garçon qui acquiesça. Lucius est intéressant. Efficace. Il y a de très bons éléments à Poudlard. Que Dumbledore les y garde montre sa stupidité. Au rythme où ça va quand tu auras l'âge d'aller dans cette école, tu n'auras peut être pas besoin d'ouvrir la Chambre…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, laissant supposer que alors Albus et les « Sangs de bourbe » n'infecteraient plus l'école quand Harry y entrerait.

- Il m'a ramené des informations très complète, continua le sorcier noir revenant au sujet qui l'intéressait. Et son camarade…Rode…Rogue…quelque chose comme ça, m'a apporté des confirmations. On ne peut pas voyagé dans le temps sans potion ni sortilège.

Harry regarda son père.

- Je n'ai fait ni l'un ni l'autre…

- Oui, je sais.

Harry resta silencieux.

- Vous me croyez, Père ?

Le sorcier le regarda.

- Oui, je te crois. Tu ne mens pas. Je sais toujours quand on me ment.

Les yeux écarlates brillèrent.

- Je voudrais que tu me racontes tous tes souvenirs de ce moment là.

- J-Je vous l'ai déjà dit… il…il…m'a battu puis enfermé à la cave, murmura le jeune garçon en tentant de ne pas se souvenir de l'endroit froid et humide qui hantait ses cauchemars.

Lord Voldemort lui passa une main dans les cheveux. Presque tendrement. Il lui fit une ombre de sourire pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Ce que tu as ressenti. Dis moi ce que tu as ressenti ou pensé à ce moment là.

Harry sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. NON ! il ne serait pas faible devant son père. Certainement pas ! Non. Il ne pleurerait pas.

Cependant les larmes ne voulurent rien entendre et coulèrent des yeux verts émeraude.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Réconfortante. Protectrice ?… Non… son père le trouvait-il faible ?

- Tu n'es pas faible, entendit il son père le rassurer à travers les larmes. Tu es jeune et c'est difficile. Mais tu auras des choses à faire bien plus difficiles encore.

Harry essuya rageusement ses larmes. C'est alors que quelque chose en lui explosa. Quoi ? Il l'ignorait. Un sentiment destructeur se répandit dans ses veines. Le jeune garçon aurait été incapable de le nommer. Attisé par la colère que provoquaient ses souvenirs, le sentiment l'envahit totalement. Les…Moldus l'avaient traité comme un monstre. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas comprendre pourquoi. Tout ce que Harry Potter Riddle comprenait c'était qu'il avait envie de faire le plus de mal possible à sa prétendue famille. Oui. Le plus de mal possible. Jusqu'à…oui…ils les détestaient au point que s'il les tuait cela ne lui causerait aucune douleur. Peut être même du bine. Cette impression s'en trouva renforcée quand il se souvint de son oncle saisissant sa ceinture pour le frapper de toutes ses forces et…

- Je moque de ce qu'il s'est passé, grinça-t-il ne tâchant même plus d'endiguer ce poison qui se répandait dans ses veines, je… ils vont payer ! Un jour je les tuerai !Je les déteste ! hurla-t-il tandis qu'un vase explosait.

Voldemort regarda tranquillement la colère de son fils dévaster la pièce sans défense qui n'avait rien fait à personne.

- Calme toi, Harry, finit il par dire.

Harry obéit, des larmes de rage aux yeux.

- Tu les détestes, continua patiemment Voldemort, tandis que les yeux du petit garçons virèrent au noir encre avant de redevenir d'une belle couleur verte.

Dans l'esprit du sorcier les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place.

- Et ils me détestent…parce que je ne suis pas un Moldu…parce que pour eux je suis un…un _monstre_ !

Voldemort ne connaissait que trop ce sentiment. Il avait un trop net souvenir à son goût de ses jeunes années passées à l'orphelinat. Qui était d'ailleurs depuis bien longtemps détruit. Il regarda l'enfant qui n'en serait jamais vraiment un. L'illusion de la vie et de ce monde avait été dissipée trop tôt…

- Harry et sur le moment qu'as tu pensé ?

- Que je les détestais…et que je me vengerais

Oui…il voyait à peu près l'état d'esprit.

_Lier les causes et effets maintenant… _

Il fit signe à l'enfant de retourner dans ses quartiers. Harry avait besoin de sommeil et Lord Voldemort avait besoin de réfléchir.

Autant faire une analyse logique de la situation…

Nous avons un jeune Harry qui ignore qu'il est un sorcier aux pouvoirs particulièrement grands.

Ce Harry vit dans une famille qu'il haït. Car c'était bien de la haine qui avait conduit ses yeux à changer ainsi de couleur…

Ensuite, les fortes émotions entraînait le déclenchement inconscient de pouvoir. Comme le prouvait le vase Ming qui avait explosé.

Le Harry en question se fait battre par sa chère famille et le Lord noir ne savait que trop bien que la douleur et la peur sont vite remplacées par une haine aveugle et destructrice…Et un désir de vengeance… meurtrier.

* * *

L'escroc regarda Dumbledore. Ce dernier était clame. Dangereusement calme. 

- Dix Aurors ont été tués, Fletcher.

Fletcher soupira.

- Je sais on raconte de drôle de choses ces derniers temps. Cette Bellatrix Lestrange n'en rate pas une. Mon Maître par ci, mon Maître par là… si elle pouvait lui lécher les bottes…remarquez elle le fait déjà peut être...

- FLETCHER !

- Oui bon…j'essaye de détendre…l'atmosphère.

- J'apprécie vos efforts mon ami, mais un autre jour me semblerait approprié. Que se raconte-t-il ? continua Dumbledore.

Les yeux de Dumbledore ne pétillaient plus. Une aura froide l'entourait. Ce fut ce qui convainquit Fletcher que en effet, il plaisanterait un autre jour.

- Des absurdités sans nom, dit il ne voulant pas se tourner en ridicule.

C'était vrai d'ailleurs. Comment croire ça ? Un Mangemort n'est pas une source fiable. Quand il est à demi ivre, il l'est encore moins…Non ?

Une petite voix désagréable rappela à l'escroc que l'alcool faisait révéler des secrets qu'on aurait préféré garder cachés.

- Quelles absurdités ? dit Dumbledore sentant qu'il n'allait pas aimer ça.

- Vous Savez Qui aurait trouvé un gamin… Lestrange clame partout qu'il l'a épargné pour en faire son Héritier et que…

En voyant Albus devenir blême, l'escroc se tut. C'était des racontards de Mangemorts…

Albus sentit son cœur rater un battement quand Fletcher prononça les mots « Héritier », « gamin » et « Voldemort » dans la même phrase.

« _La silhouette d'un enfant de sept, huit ans...»_

Malheureusement, Dumbledore ne semblait pas prendre ça à la légère…pas du tout même…

Albus secoua la tête. Ce n'était peut être que des spéculations. Mais il en doutait. I valait mieux vérifier soigneusement des informations comme celles là.

Et Fletcher ne s'en chargerait certainement pas tout seul. Il ferait l'affaire un moment mais quand Albus voudrait de indices plus précis, il serait temps de sortir un atout de son jeu…

- Je voudrais que vous vous renseigniez là-dessus…_ discrètement._

- Mais…c'est faux…c'est faux…n'est ce pas ?

Dumbledore ne répondit pas.

- Tenez moi au courant.

Fletcher ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Si les Mangemorts savaient qu'il voyait Dumbledore il était mort.

Mais Dumbledore disparut dans un « Pop » retentissant.

* * *

Fixant par la fenêtre un point invisible, Lord Voldemort réfléchissait à tous les éléments qu'il avait réuni.

Oui…il savait ce qui s'était passé…pour l'avoir vécu lui-même d'une autre façon.

Et le Mage noir se plongea dans la contemplation d'images connus de lui seul…

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

* * *


	7. Le voeu d'un sorcier

**Titre** : Les liens du sang  
**Auteuse** : Bunny  
**Rating**: je laisse au PG... violence dans ce chapitre... Croyez il n'est pas très intelligent de mettre Voldie en colère... Mais un Voldie ado bourré d'hormones...TRES mauvaise idée...ils vont le découvrir à leur dépens... MOUHAHAHA !  
**Genre** : Dans ce chapitre, les malheurs de Voldinouchet quand il était jeune ( il y a très longtemps) et enfin comment Harry a atterri dans le passé.  
**Source** : Harry Potter  
**Disclaimer **: Pas à mouaaaaaaaaaaa

-

* * *

RAR – JE VOUS ADOOOOOOOOOOORE !

* * *

**Lady Jedusor** : Kikooo ! Vi le chapitre était long. ... T'as aimé comment qu'est ce que j'ai fait rentré Dumbledore en scène ! Tant mieux ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! . J'ai espagnol lundi vendredi et samedi...mais j'écris aussi en anglais ! Moi et les langues tu sais ! (regard angélique) Voilà la suiiite ! 

**Lisia** : Harry tuera Marcus. Comment jé sé pô... pitêtre comme ça. C'est une idée à laquelle j'avais pensé. Pour son premier meurtre, il vaut mieux que ce soit pas intentionnel quand même..(moi sadique...naaaaaaan !)

**Justine Evans** : tu adores ? (flattée et toute rouge) Voilà la suite, tapée à 2 à l'heure mais le plus vite possible pour mes lecteurs adorés !

**Cerulane** ! TRES contente ! C'était le but recherché. Contente que ça te plaise ! Voilà la suite !

**Celine.s** : Bah on dirait que tout le monde aime bien Voldie et Harry... Marcus Malfoy tu l'aimes pô ? C'est prévu pour...sauver quelqu'un...mmm...je vais y réfléchir...Mais je ne vois pas vraiment qui i pourrait sauver... Je vais me creuser ce qui me sert de méninges...

**Lyly** : Ahhh ? Moa contente ! Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre !

**Malefica **: Merci ! tu aimes bien ce chapitre ? tant mieux. Dans celui là un flash back côté Voldie. je vais ien m'amuser. Marcus ne survivra pas longtemps...C'est le Destin, le fatum, la fatalité, le...oki...il faut vraiment que j'arrête d'écouter en français...faut croire que Phèdre et Voltaire ne m'ont pas réussi ! Voilà la suite !

**Katel** ( no baka ) : ...BAKA ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Et je confirme tu ES insupportable ! ...fière de moa hein ? (regard de la mort mégadeath made Heero () qui assassine Katel sur place) Quant à tes questions...(sourire sadique) mmm...nan ! ze te répondrais pas euh ! Tu verras bien ! ...je peux songer à te donner des indications si tu continues TES fics. Toi et les dates... Mouais...y'a intérêt à que ça fasse un paske sinon t'es mal barrée vu qu'on a une composition d'histoire ! Je te remercie de ta confiance ! Oki pour les personnalités c'est un peu fait exprès mais ze te jure que Voldie est mimi ! A 16 ans je parle...je te refilerais des photos... (quelle drôle d'idée, moa baver ?) Mmmmm...j'aurais dû ( j'ai retenu la leçon de la prof ou je me trompe ENCORE ?) me douter que tu me proposerais un truc dans ce genre là... T'as l'esprit presque aussi tordu que moi, y'a qu'à voir ce que tu écris, baka no hentai ! Merci ! La voilà cette fameuse suite !

**-**

**

* * *

Chapitre sept : Réponses**

**

* * *

**

_Flash Back _

-

Majeur de sa promotion, Tom Marvolo Riddle était enfin sorti de Poudlard. Il allait vraiment falloir faire quelque chose pour Poudlard. Malgré le meurtre de la Sang de Bourbe dont il avait déjà oublié le nom, l' école continuait sa déchéance. Ca n'avait servi à rien.

Il faut dire qu'il aurait sûrement dû continuer sa danse de mort avec le Basilic de son illustre ancêtre, mais à l'époque, l'école avait failli fermer. Et qui disait plus de Poudlard disait retour à cet orphelinat.

Et il avait dû faire coincé un « coupable ». Malheureusement l'intrigue n'avait pas dupé tout le monde et Dumbledore semblait convaincu que cet idiot de Hagrid était innocent. Peu importait.

Ce n'était pas son souci actuel.

Son problème ? Rien de bien grave. Ironique vraiment.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Tom Riddle devait retourner là-bas... Cet orphelinat de malheur... Pour prendre ses effets personnels - quasiment inexistants sauf des manuels de Magie noire qui ne pouvaient être métamorphoser en livres innocents au regard des autres - dire adieu à ses camarades...

Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre...

Du vent ! Tom n'avait aucune envie d'y retourner. Même pour ses grimoires.

L'Allée des Embrumes lui en fournissait des plus intéressants encore... Ou plutôt, l'Allée des Embrumes fournissaient des objets interdits à une silhouette noire encapuchonnée qui se faisait appelée Voldemort.

Un jour Voldemort cesserait de se cacher derrière Tom Riddle le gentil Préfet en chef... Et surgirait en pleine lumière. Tout le monde le craindrait. Un jour...

Bref Dippet et Dumbledore avaient exigé qu'il y retourne, ne serait-ce que pour cela. Et il n'avait pas vraiment le choix... Et en bon préfet il les avait écouté... Il aurait peut-être dû ne pas les écouter finalement.

Trop tard. Plus le temps de reculer...

L'orphelinat. Perdu dans ses pensées, Tom s'aperçut qu'il y était. Il descendit du Magicobus, et se dirigea vers la bâtisse sinistre.

Personne.

C'est agréable de se sentir attendu...

L'adolescent entra. Le hall était vide. Pourtant le directeur savait qu'il devait renter le jour même...Alors pourquoi aucun de ses bourreaux ou charmants camarades n'étaient dans le h...

Tilt.

Problème en vue.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de sortir sa baguette, il fut violemment poussé vers le sol. Il heurta le par terre et tout devint noir.

La première chose qu'il sentit avant toute autre chose, c'était qu'on lui avait pris sa baguette. La seconde, c'était qu'il était encore allongé par terre.

Dur, froid... Non ! il connaissait cet endroit...

Une antique peur le prit.

_Calme-toi...Calme-toi...ce ne sont que des Moldus... Ces erreurs de la nature ne peuvent rien contre toi... _

°Ah vraiment ? Alors ces dernières années ils ne pouvaient rien contre moi ?°

_Mmm...a la réflexion, il faudrait peut être commencer à paniquer._

°Merci beaucoup ! tu m'aides énormément.°

_Mais je t'en prie._

/C'est pas vrai, je me parle à moi même...je dois être plus amoché que j'en ai l'air.../

Il ouvrit ses yeux bleus et vit alors le directeur et son sbire favori qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie des abrutis nommés Crabbe et Goyle.

Aïe.

Sans baguette... il allait passer un mauvais moment...

Et il avait raison...

- Eh bien Tom, tu rentres ici ? Que d'honneur...

- ...

- Réponds quand je te parle. On ne t'as pas appris la politesse dans cette école de fous ?

- ...

- Jay, apprends-lui la politesse.

La douleur vint remplacer les mots, le meurtrissant jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Froid.

Douleur.

Souffrance.

Froid.

Haine.

Colère.

Douleur.

Colère.

Froid.

Tom sentit des larmes se cristalliser dans ses yeux qui ne savaient plus pleurer depuis longtemps.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça avant. Le froid de la nuit, l'aube terne de la douleur et le midi rougeoyant de la haine.

Jamais.

Jamais il ne fut ainsi posséder par ce poison violent tandis que les Moldus lui faisaient subir leur peur de lui, de sa différence.

Jamais il n'eut aussi mal.

Jamais aucun Doloris qu'il avait déjà jeté ne pourrait faire plus mal...

Je leur ferai payer... Je leur ferai payer...Ils accueilleront l'Enfer avec joie..., jura-t-il en plongeant dans l'inconscience

Tom ouvrit les yeux... Où était-il ? Il n'avait toujours pas sa baguette, remarqua-t-il immédiatement, mais il n'était plus chez ses bourreaux. Ils payeraient !

Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux. A dix-sept ans il n'y avait que haine et douleur contenues dans ses yeux froids. L'innocence et la joie l'avaient déserté depuis longtemps.

- Ah, tu te réveilles enfin, dit une voix grave qu'il ne connaissait pas, j'ai cru que ces maudits Moldus t'avaient tué... Ce qui aurait été dommage...

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- L'important, c'est qui es-tu, toi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?

Tom fixa l'inconnu. Ce qui le frappa le plus, ce fut ses yeux écarlates. Rouges comme les braises du feu.

- Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? Qui êtes-vous ?

- Tu es têtu. J'aime ça, répondit l'étranger, je suis le Mage Noir Grindelwald, et j'aimerai savoir pourquoi je me suis soudainement retrouvé transplané sans mon accord dans un orphelinat Modu (Le Mage grimaça dégoûté) près d'un puissant jeune sorcier battu à mort...

Tom leva les yeux vers son sauveur.

- Tu ne le sais pas ?

- Non... je ne vous ai pas appelé.

Le Mage noir fixa l'adolescent. Ce garçon était selon l'expression Moldue une vraie bombe à retardement. Il sentait la haine couler en lui comme une seconde nature. Il avait un pouvoir brut, peu travaillé, énorme. Qui était-il ?

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je m'appelle Tom Riddle...

- Connais pas, grommela Grindelwald, tu es un Sang de Bourbe ?

Dommage...

Le garçon le foudroya du regard. Le pouvoir afflua en lui.

- De mon père, grinça-t-il, mais de ma mère je suis l'Héritier de Salazar Serpentard, mesurez vos paroles !

Le Mage noir acquiesça. Salazar Serpentard, voilà qui expliquait pas mal de chose...

Sans crier garde, les yeux rouges se plongèrent dans les yeux bleus.

- _Legimens,_ murmura le Mage.

Et il vit.

Il vit la haine. Le Basilic. Les Moldus. Il entrevit le désir de vengeance. Avant de se faire violemment expulsé de l'esprit qu'il infiltrait sans autorisation.

- Mmmm...

- Quoi ? Ne refaites plus ça, je vous en remercie d'avance...

Grindelwald ne répondit pas. Il fixa songeur le jeune garçon devant lui.

- Tu as souhaité leur mort plus que tout, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as voulu leur rendre au centuple ce qu'ils t'on déjà fait...

- Oui.

-...

Voilà une réponse franche et nette.

Grindelwald plongea son regard rouge dans celui de Tom qui ne redouta pas une autre attaque.

- La Magie a exaucé ton souhait, Tom Riddle. Je suis là pour t'aider.

- Quoi ?

- Quand un sorcier très puissant fait un souhait inconscient, désespéré sous le feu de l'émotion la plus violente qu'il ait ressentie... la Magie... l'essence de la Magie accomplit ce voeu.

- ...

- Je peux t'apprendre à te venger d'eux. Je peux t'apprendre tout ce que je sais. Je peux t'apprendre à te couler en la Magie. Je peux t'apprendre à être digne de ton ancêtre.

- Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ?

- Je vis depuis un siècle bientôt. Et la Magie n'est pas aussi puissante en moi qu'elle l'était il y a un demi siècle. Il faut quelqu'un pour prendre la relève. On m'a conduit vers toi. Acceptes-tu ?

- Oui...

Et c'est ainsi que Tom Riddle parti avec Grindelwald dans un long voyage autour du monde. Apprendre la Magie noire. Découvrir le Pouvoir.

Ni Mal ni Bien, juste le Pouvoir...

C'était au cours de ce voyage que Tom Marvolo Riddle mourut et fit place à Lord Voldemort. C'était au cours de ce voyage que Grindelwald mourut.

Et à ce retour de voyage, Lord Voldemort se fit connaître et commença son ascension. Sa première action fut de faire souffrir mille morts au dirigeant de l'orphelinat. Ce fut le meurtre le plus atroce de tout son règne...

_

* * *

Fin du Flash-back_

_

* * *

- _

Lord Voldemort n'était vraiment pas du genre à se plonger dans le passé. Le passé était révolu. Mais parfois lui seul détenait les réponses.

Quand un sorcier très puissant fait un souhait inconscient, désespéré sous le feu de l'émotion la plus violente qu'il ait ressentie... la Magie... l'essence de la Magie accomplit ce voeu.

C'était ce qui était arrivé à Serpentard. La Magie avait construit pour lui la Chambre. A Merlin lui aussi... A Grindlwald... Peut-être même à Dumbledore, qui sait ?

A chaque puissant sorcier, la Magie lui accordait un v½u, encore fallait-il qu'il soit activé. Par une colère, une haine ou... une joie intense.

Alors Lord Voldemort répéta à Harry ce que lui avait dit Grindelwald quarante ans plus tôt.

Harry était dans le passé car Lord Voldemort seul, nul ne sait pourquoi, pouvait l'aider à se venger de sa famille.

- Ce qui signifie que quand tu auras tout en main, tu retourneras chez toi.

- Quoi ? Non !

Voldemort le regarda.

- Je pense que si tu restes ici jusqu'à tes quinze ans tu retourneras à ton époque au moment où tu aurais quinze ans.

Harry le fixa sans comprendre.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Je veux dire que si quand tu auras quinze ans la Magie estime que ta vengeance est prête à être consommée, Elle te renverra chez toi non pas en 1985 mais en 1995 (8)

Harry ouvrit la bouche. Mais ne trouva rien à dire.

* * *

**FIN DE CHAPITRE  
**

* * *

**Voldie **: Tu OSES appeler CA un chapitre ?  
**Bunny **: Vi !  
**Voldie **: T'es folle !  
**Bunny**: Vi !  
**Voldie **: Et tu appelles CA une explication ?  
**Bunny **: Vi.  
**Harry **: Je suis censé être le héros, je te signale. Pourquoi chuis presque pas apparuuu ?  
**Bunny **: Paske. C'est comme ça et pas autrement. M'embête pas !  
**Harry **: blablabla !  
**Voldie **: Bien dit pour une fois.  
**Bunny **: Pourquoi tout le monde est contre mouaaaaaa ? Me vengeraaaaaaai ! 


	8. Soumissions

**Titre **: Les liens du sang  
Auteuse : Bunny  
**Genre **: Bordélique, comme moi  
**Disclamer** : Rien à moi V.V

**

* * *

RAR**

**

* * *

**

**Cerulane **: En effet, l'action se précise... Et à ta question, oui... Harry va rentrer chez lui.

**Maléfica **: Moa contente que ça te plaise. Et oui, tu vas tenir le coup ! Tu vas pas me lâcher, dis ? Voilà la suite et j'espère que ça va te plaire !

**Celine.s** : Dans ce chapitre Harry devrait plus apparaître. Et puis c'est pas souvent que c'est centré sur Voldie, donc on me pardonne... nan ?

**Lady Jedusor** : Tu aimes bien mon explication ? Et moi qui étais persuadée qu'elle ne tenait pas la route ! Merci merci merci merci merci merci merci ! Voilà le chapitre 8 tapé à la vitesse d'un escargot et écrit en anglais, en espagnol et en pestant contre ma soeur... Les persos n'ont pas tellement aimé...

**Pimousse fraise** : (regard innocent) qui nooooooooooooooooous ? Jamaaaaaaaaaaaaaais ! Oui folles et fière de l'être. En fait, on est surtout sous sugar high. Y'en a qui se shootent au tabac à la drogue ou la moquette, nous c'est au sucre ! Et vala ce que ça donne ! Contente que ça t'es plu. VALA LA SUITE ENFIN ET VIVE LES VACANCES ! (Katel : Je tiens à préciser que lorsque je corrige toutes les fautes d'orthographe, je suis sobre... Logiquement )

**Lyly** : Vivivivivivi ! Vala la suite M'dame !

**4rine** : Ah bon ? TT... j'espère que ce chapitre-là te plaira plus, il y a plus d'action...

**Katel **: Stupidus Maxwellus bakaius Supremus ! Et je sais, toujours ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre puisque tu le lis... je suis contente de ton avis. Et flattée que tu trouves que ça puisse être une continuation des livres. J'ai toujours dit que tu mens très mal. Vala la suite et merci pour la review. ET ARRETE DE M'APPELER BUNNY ! Elle m'a créée une adresse mail avec ce nom, c'est bien assez ! (Katel : Je trouve qu'il te va très bien...)

* * *

**Chapitre huit**

**Changement de camp**

**

* * *

**

-

Lord Voldemort se comporta comme s'il n'avait jamais rien dit. Comme si Harry ne pouvait pas rentrer d'une seconde à l'autre dans son « présent ».

Le petit garçon regarda rêveusement le plafond vert de sa chambre. Finalement il ne voulait plus apprendre la Magie Noire. L'apprendre signifierait accélérer l'heure de son départ.

Son retour chez lui... quelqu'un avait il seulement remarqué son départ... ? Le Lord Voldemort du futur se souviendrait-il de lui ? (Katel : Juste un peu !) Bonne question qu'il allait falloir poser...

Harry s'était toujours posé beaucoup de questions. Il ne goûtait pas vraiment à l'innocence des enfants de son âge. Il n'y avait jamais goûtée. C'était peut être dû à l'éducation particulière qu'il avait reçue jusqu'alors ?

Il secoua la tête chassant la ronde de pensées infernales. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Son grand jour.

Pour la première fois il ne serait plus un spectateur mais bien un acteur. Il avait hâte d'en découdre avec des Aurors, de pulvériser des Sangs de Bourbes, de...

On frappa à la porte.

Harry lâcha un « entrez » un peu énervé. Qui aimait être dérangé en pleines pensées meurtrières ? Eh bien pas lui en tout cas !

La porte s'ouvrit sur son père.

- Père ?

- Nous partons bientôt, Harry.

- Oui.

Lord Voldemort l'observa un instant.

Le regard vert émeraude scintillant était perdu dans les vagues de son esprit, surfant sur Salazar seul sait quelles pensées.

- Prépare-toi.

Harry se leva.

- Ce sera le baptême de deux nouveaux Mangemorts.

- Ah ? Qui ? demanda Harry.

- Le fils Malefoy. Ce gamin est intéressant. Très efficace et plus intelligent que son père...

- C'est pas bien difficile, remarqua l'enfant regrettant tout de suite ses mots.

Mais son père ne releva pas. Il se contenta de faire une esquisse de sourire, l'approuvant légèrement d'un signe de tête et ajouta :

- Et le second... Rogue... si je me souviens bien... Un expert en potions est toujours utile. Je les prends un peu plus tôt que prévu mais ce n'est pas grave. Des espions de plus à Poudlard, ce n'est jamais de refus. Tiens-toi prêt.

Le garçon acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Il est temps pour le monde de découvrir mon Héritier.

Voldemort jeta un dernier regard aux jeunes Mangemorts.

- Après cette mission, la Marque vous sera appliquée. Alors vous serez des Mangemorts, reliés par le Sceau des ténèbres, mon Sceau... reliés à la Cause du Noble Salazar Serpentard.

Harry, viens ici... Aujourd'hui, il nous assistera... N'est-ce pas Harry ?

Le gamin se contenta de lui sourire.

Un sourire candide.

Le sourire qui aurait été plus adapté pour un enfant avant d'ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël que pour un enfant qui allait commettre meurtres et tortures.

Le sourire était dérangeant dans ce cadre.

Un sourire enfantin, innocent.

La parfaite antithèse des activités qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire...

Les sorciers ajustèrent leurs capuches et transplanèrent.

Quelque part, on se mit à hurler...

oO°Oo

Dumbledore avait l'air plus vieux que jamais. Voldemort avait encore frappé. Chaque semaine amenait plus de mort.

- Mais à quoi joues-tu, Tom ? murmura le vieil homme.

A ce moment, Minerva Mac Gonagall entra en trombe dans le bureau que le directeur occupait. La femme également semblait vieillie de plusieurs années.

- Bonjour Minerva, dit Albus, reprenant son image de farfelu et vieux fou accompli, bonbon au citron ?

La chose devenue une sorte de rituel, le professeur de Métamorphose le foudroya du regard.

- Apparemment non. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Une nouvelle attaque, monsieur, guidée par Vous-Savez-Qui en personne.

Dumbledore poussa un soupir las. Très las. Définitivement las.

Quelqu'un accourrait-il un jour dans son bureau pour lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle ?

- Qui donc ?

- Une famille de Moldus... Plusieurs sorciers descendants de Moldus ont été tués. Finalement les Aurors sont intervenus.

- Bilan ?

- Sept morts... Six blessés dont un grave et un frappé de folie. Ce n'est pas tout, monsieur.

- Que peut-il y avoir d'autre ?

Minerva se mordit les lèvres.

- Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'a dit Alastor à la Réunion de l'Ordre ?

- Hélas oui...

- Et de ce qu'a dit Fletcher ?

- Oui...

- Eh bien...

- Eh bien ?

- Les Mangemorts étaient accompagnés d'une silhouette enfantine. J'ai un témoin oculaire...

- Qui ?

- La personne que la silhouette en question a torturée... Tout du moins, l'une de ces personnes...

Dumbledore faillit s'étaler par terre.

- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

- Il semble que Vous-Savez-Qui ait bel et bien un Héritier... Et que cet Héritier en soit digne...

- J'aimerais savoir Minerva...

- Quoi donc ?

- Comment est-ce possible que lorsque l'on croit que l'on a touché le fond, on trouve un moyen de descendre encore plus bas... Je ne vois qu'un moyen de remonter la pente.

- Lequel ?

- Un bonbon au citron...

oO°Oo

Harry sourit à son père. Oh oui, il avait aimé ça. Le jeune garçon regarda les nouvelles recrues. Un autre Malefoy. Génial. Et le second lui était assez antipathique (3) avec ses airs de vampire (Katel : Quelle idée de comparer Rogue à un vampire...). Severus Rogue... Mmmm... pas très gâté par la nature (Katel : J'approuve !).

La cérémonie se déroula, solennelle. Les traits crispés par la douleur, les deux Mangemorts ne crièrent cependant pas. Ils étaient bien trop fiers pour ça.

La cérémonie achevée, Lord Voldemort fit signe aux nouveaux de se lever.

- A la brûlure de la Marque, vous saurez ma volonté et me rejoindriez.

Ils acquiescèrent en silence. Puis sur un signe de leur Maître, tous disparurent.

Lord Voldemort resta un moment silencieux. Il finit par regarder son fils songeur.

- As-tu aimé ta sortie ?

- Oui, Père.

- Que penses-tu de Malefoy et de Rogue ?

Harry grimaça.

- Je n'aime pas les Malefoy ! Ils sont trop arrogants. Marcus me regarde de haut quand tu n'es pas là. Quant à Rogue... il m'évite irrésistiblement un vampire...

Une vague esquisse de sourire se dessina sur les lèvre du seigneur des ténèbres.

- Malefoy... Oui c'est une famille fière. Les Sangs Purs se font hélas de plus en plus rares. Mais maintenant que Lucius nous a rejoint, je n'ai peut-être plus besoin de Marcus...

A cette idée, les yeux verts de Harry se mirent à pétiller.

- Je vais y réfléchir, murmura le Lord noir, peser le pour et le contre.

- Il n'y a aucun pour, marmonna Harry.

Oups. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit de nature spontanée ? Mais le Mage noir ne releva pas une fois de plus. Il resta silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées.

Harry se leva et sortit de la pièce. Son père avait besoin de solitude. Le garçon remettrait les questions à plus tard.

oO°Oo

Marcus avait bien réfléchi. Ce soir, sa décision était prise. Il n'était pas idiot.

Après avoir mûrement pesé le pour et le contre, il avait décidé d'aller voir Dumbledore. Il savait parfaitement que son fils était plus intéressant que lui aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui le tuerait sans l'ombre d'un remords. A moins qu'il ne demande à Lucius de le faire.

Plutôt que de mourir des mains de sa progéniture ou, pire, de l'avorton qui servait d'Héritier au Lord Noir, Marcus préférait sauver sa peau et aller voir Dumbledore.

Malefoy Senior ajusta une cape bleu nuit sur ses épaules et prit sa baguette. Il hésita une seconde encore et envoya ses croyances aller se faire voir chez les Moldus.

S'il était mort, elles ne lui serviraient à rien, ses croyances !

Il se mit donc en route pour Poudlard.

oO°Oo

On ne lui fit pas vraiment de difficultés. Après tout, son activité mangemoresque était souterraine. Et personne n'aurait jamais l'audace d'exiger d'un Malefoy qu'il montre son avant bras dénudé.

Plus nerveux sous le regard bleu pétillant du directeur de Poudlard que ne le laissait supposer son apparence, Marcus se lança dans son explication. Pourquoi voulait-il quitter son Maître.

- Lucius a reçu la Marque, hier.

- Après votre... sortie, lâcha froidement Albus.

- En même temps que Rogue, continua Marcus sans se troubler.

- Rogue ? Severus Rogue ?

- Oui...

Dumbledore soupira. Une autre de ses erreurs. Elles s'accumulaient, ces temps-ci. Il aurait dû être plus ferme avec les Maraudeurs. A martyriser Severus, ils avaient attisé son désir de vengeance et de puissance.

Soudain le poids des années lui parut insoutenable.

- Et ?

- Et maintenant le Seigneur des ténèbres n'a plus besoin de moi. Si ce n'est pas Lui qui me tue, ce sera Lucius ou ce satané gamin !

Satané gamin ? Dumbledore tiqua. Dans cette phrase, aucune trace de mensonge. Serait-ce enfin une source fiable ?

- Monsieur Malefoy... vous allez me dire tout ce que vous savez, ensuite nous reparlerons de votre sécurité.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Ce que vous savez du « satané gamin »...

- C'est son Héritier, cracha Marcus sur un ton méprisant, par un transfert de sang. Autrement c'est un gamin comme les autres, si ce n'est qu'il parle le Fourchelangue. J'ignore pourquoi le Maître s'encombre de lui...

- Il en a fait son Héritier... ?

- Son fils même...

A bien y réfléchir, c'était surprenant de la part du Maître. Se soucier ainsi du bien-être de quelqu'un.

- Tom... Voldemort... a contre les apparences... un certain sens de la famille.

Marcus regarda le loufoque vieil homme assis en face de lui. Il avait un grain, c'était certain.

_« Le Maître... Famille ? Ca s'appelle une antithèse, ça ! »_

- Je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, soupira Dumbledore, encore retourné par ces révélations. Je vais vous laisser des appartements cachés et surveillés. Nous poursuivrons cette conversation plus tard.

Au même moment, Lord Voldemort constatait l'absence de Marcus Malefoy à la réunion d'urgence.

_« Voilà qui signe définitivement son arrêt de mort » _songea Voldemort.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre**


	9. Mission délicate

**Titre : **Les liens du sang  
**Auteuse** Arwen Yuy. Bunny à ses heures, n'est ce pas Katel ? (Katel (auréole au-dessus de la tête) : Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?)  
**Genre **Voyage dans le temps, enquête de Malfoy et Rogue pour retrouver ce cher Marcus... Promis, j'essaye de le tuer dans ce chapitre !  
**Source** : Harry Potter  
**Rating** : On reste au PG. Activité Mangemoresque  
**Disclaimer :** Quand ils sont à moi comme Marcus, j'en fais de la chair à pâtée. Plutôt de la chair à baguette. Heureusement pour eux, ils sont pas à moi !  
**  
**

_Italique_ : pensée du personnage sur le moment.  
**Gras : **fourchelangue

**

* * *

**

**RAR**

**

* * *

**

**Lady Jedusor : **En effet. TRES mauvaise idée de trahir Voldie. Déconseillée à qui a envie de vivre. Apparemment ce n'est pas le cas de Marcus ! Vivivi ! Adios Marcus dans ce chapitre. Comment...ahahaha ! Lis et tu verras !  
Merci ! 2 review pour un chapitre… Je reconnais que ca fait longtemps.. Mais il est long celui la… Il s'éternise et je voulais pas bacler… Mais jai fait aussi vite que possible. Le 10 arrivera bien plus vite, promis !

**Lisia **: La voil ! Tapée le plus vite possible.

**Celine.s** : Salut mon « éternelle revieweuse ! » ta review me fait toujours autant plaisir. Et rassure toi, je m'amuse trop avec ce texte pour l'arrêter ! Voilà la suite en espérant que ça te plaise !

**Malefica : **(vire au rouge coquelicot) je suis HYPEEEEEEEER contente que ça te plaise. Mais tu sais j'ai jamais dit qu'il était brillant Marcus... C'est sûre que pour ce coup là il a été mal inspiré... Et vi ! Harry va devenir de plus en plus sombre...t'as pas tout vu encore ! Vala la suite !

**4rine : **Sans mot dire Voilà la suite, enfin !

**Onako de moi** : Mon ONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKO ! Mais nan tu n'écris pas des trucs débiles. Et à ta fic Peter Pan j'ai exprimé mon avis dessus ! Voila voil ! Elle est pondue la suite ! C'est bien le problème ! Qu'est que je vais pouvoir inventer maintenant ? J'ai bien peur de pas avoir de gâteau ni de thé sous la main à te proposer mais rien ne t'empêche de lire ce chapitre avec du gâteau et du thé !

**Cynore** : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Je suis trs contente que ça te plaise ! Voili voilou le chapitre 9 !

**Pimousse fraise** : il nous arrive aussi de nous shooter au chocolat ! (Katel : C'est pas notre état naturel ?) Mais les vacaaaaaaaaaaaances sont finies ! (Katel : Et alors ? Le chocolat, pas d'heure pour le consommer ) TT a bas les cours...Remarque j'aurai espagnol... Donc je penserai au chapitre 10 pensant le cours d'espagnol...Tout inconvénient à son avantage ! _Katel_ : Enfin quelqu'un qui me soutient ! Ca fait chaud au cœur, nan mais franchement... Je sens que je vais monter la LDKM : Ligue de Défense des Katel Maltraitées ! Mais je suis entourée de fous/folles moi... Non ! Pas frapper Bunny !

**Lyly **: Gloups ! Je suis très contente ! oulalala ! Je ne m'habituerai jamais. Voilà la suite en espérant que tu aimeras !

**Cerulane** : Contente que ça te plaise. Et pour êtrefranche moi aissi j'ai hâte d'écrire cette partie l ! Je sens que je vais BEAUCOUP m'amuser...

**Gally-chan** : Moi aussi j'ai pas mal de problèmes internet. Surtout avec fanfiction, à vrai dire. Y veut pas que je laisse de review, il veut pas que j'update une fois sur deux... M'énerve ! Voilà la suite et merci pour tes encouragements !

**Katel Belacqua** : Toi tu as gagné des review ! Je fais toujours le contraire de ce que tu me demande ma Katelouche… Et Voldinouninouchouchouninet me fait dire de te dire qu'il s'appelle Lord Voldemort ( pas taper Voldie ) Marcus va être gâté…  
Ben comme tu le sais j'aime bocoup les méchants. Un exemple au hasard… RAISTLIIIIIIIIN (A)  
Et Marcus n'est pas vraiment un espion… Plutôt plus proche de Queudver… Il se met sous la protection de Dumbledore parce qu'il a peur de Voldie. Et en échange de la protection, il vend son Maître Et comme jaime pas du tout Queudvert C'est un moyen de me venger de lui en passant par Marcounet… Et tu as raison de le plaindre… il va en baver le pooooooooooooov' Toi avare en compliments ? ( tousse, s'étrangle) Moui… Si tu le dis Bisous… PS. En effet toujours dernière…Mais le chapitre est long et s'éternise…

**Myncat : **Merci ! Mille fois merci ! Voici la suite en m'excusant du temps qu'elle a mis à paraître…  
Je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe oubliées… J'ai fait le plus vite possible et certaines fautes ont pu échapper à mon œil de lynx… (œil de lynx…où ça ?)

* * *

**Chapitre 9 **

**Mission délicate**

* * *

Lord Voldemort fit venir à lui Lucius et Severus. Seuls. Les deux adolescents entrèrent dans la Salle où trônait leur Maître. Ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à voir un Voldemort pâle de rouge, aux yeux écarlate de fureur qui n'avait plus grand chose d'humain. Si Rogue s'inclina tout de suite, Lucius se pencha en gardant un air digne qui agaça sérieusement le Lord noir. 

L'enfant qui les avait accompagné lors de leur première mission était près de lui et les jaugeait du regard. Regard froid et calculateur. Regard inquiétant. Regard qui n'avait rien d'enfantin.

- Maître ? dit Lucius.

Oui. Vraiment agacé. Et un Voldemort agacé, ce n'était jamais bon pour son entourage. Bien qu'il eût jusqu'à présent l'habitude de la dignité et fierté Malfoy, elle lui parut intolérable à ce moment.

_- Endoloris !_

Lucius s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant.

- Aussi Malfoy sois tu, Lucius tu me dois le respect ! Et je te somme de t'incliner devant ton Maître !

Harry posa timidement sa main sur le bras de son père. Il ne fallait pas non plus que le sortilège rende à l'état de légume l'un des serviteurs les plus prometteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort tressaillit à ce contact, inhabituel. Rogue crut un moment que son Maître allait tuer l'impudent et imprudent gamin. Mais non. Plus, le Lord noir, annula le sort.

Mais ses yeux rouges lançaient toujours des éclairs.

Pas bon pour leur grade cela, songea Rogue, qui, même inquiet se garda bien de le montrer.

Puis, il regarda ses deux jeunes Mangemorts pour leur expliquer ce qu'il attendait d'eux.

- Il vous reste un mois de scolarité avant de quitter Poudlard. Je veux...

- Qu'on r... commença Lucius dans une volonté un peu trop enthousiaste de servir Voldemort.

- Je veux que tu te taises, Lucius ! répliqua Voldemort, ainsi, je pourrais peut être dire ce que j'attends de vous deux !

Harry arqua un sourcil moqueur.

- Peut-être prétend-il connaître vos pensées ?

- Non, commença Lucius, ce n'est pas...

- Un Endoloris ne t'a pas suffi ? gronda Harry.

- ...

- Bien.

Voldemort hocha la tête satisfait. Son fils savait s'imposer lorsqu'il le voulait. Et quand il le fallait. Sans empiéter sur son territoire. Excellent.

- Je veux que vous posiez _discrètement_ des questions autour de vous. Et je veux également que tu surveilles de près ta famille.

- A quel sujet devons-nous poser ces questions, Maître ? risqua Rogue.

Voldemort caricatura assez grossièrement un sourire. Et il planta son regard écarlate dans celui bleu gris de Lucius.

- Je veux Marcus Malfoy, dit-il savourant le sursaut de Lucius qui tombait de TRES haut. Cependant il faudra vous méfier. Dumbledore saura que vous avez rejoint mes rangs. Cependant cet imbécile espérera que vous saurez vous rendre compte de vos... "_erreurs"_, comme il dirait. Après tout l'un de mes Mangemorts l'a bien fait.

- Qui ? s'enquit Rogue.

- Marcus Malfoy.

Lucius ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à dire.

Poudlard 

Voldemort ne ferait plus confiance à un Malfoy ou même un Mangemort pendant un bon moment. ...

Lucius réussit à ne pas saccager tout ce qu'il y avait dans la chambre.

Son père.

Tout semblait si bien tracé avant.

Etant le fils de Marcus Malfoy, il aurait vite gravé les échelons et atteint le cercle de confiance du Seigneur noir. Et là... il était relégué au même rang que Rogue et les autres abrutis. Lui, un Malfoy !

Son père lui payerait cette injustice.

Le Cercle de confiance hors de portée. Voilà qui lui resterait longtemps en travers de la gorge ! Aucun Mangemort n'y aurait plus accès... Quel gâchis !

Seul ce gamin étrange en aurait la clef. Et Lucius ne l'aurait admis devant personne mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Non.

Il saurait montrer qu'il était différent de son père.

Qu'il était un homme de parole.

Qu'il était Serpentard avant tout et que rien ne lui ferait renier ses idéaux.

Alors les portes s'ouvriraient d'elles-mêmes.

Sur cette pensée, l'adolescent s'endormit, plongeant dans des rêves qu'il aurait oubliés le matin suivant.

oO°Oo

Rogue ignora superbement les Maraudeurs qui se raillaient de lui quelques mètres plus loin. Il avait une mission et il devait l'accomplir.

- Monsieur Rogue ?

Il se retourna pour faire face à Dumbledore.

_Il faudra vous méfier. Dumbledore saura que vous avez rejoint mes rangs._

Les yeux pétillants le sondaient jusqu'à l'âme. Severus soutint sans ciller le regard bleu étincelant du directeur de Poudlard.

- Oui, Professeur ?

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, Professeur, répondit Rogue sans ciller.

- Bien. Si vous voulez parler, je suis à votre disposition. Je sais que vos camarades de Gryffondor vous taquinent... et si vous souhaitez que j'intervienne...

- Non, ça ira, merci.

_Taquiner ? Ils ont manqué de me tuer oui !_

Mais cela, l'adolescent se garda bien de le faire remarquer à Dumbledore, qui s'étonna du self-control de l'adolescent. Si Malfoy Senior ne lui avait rien dit, jamais il ne se serait douté que Severus était devenu un Mangemort.

Albus avait beaucoup de mal à le reconnaître.

Il allait falloir les faire surveiller de près...

oO°Oo

- Harry ?

- Oui, Père ?

- J'ai bien peur que Malfoy et Rogue ne retrouvent pas Marcus. A mon avis, Dumbledore l'a bien caché. Assez pour qu'il y ait pas mal de difficultés à le retrouver.

- Je m'en doute Père.

- C'est ennuyant. Cependant je _VEUX _ce traître. S'il n'est pas châtié, il y aura division dans nos rangs. Il doit déjà être en train de tout raconter à cet imbécile amoureux des Moldus. Je ne peux pas tolérer un espion dans mes rangs. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, Père. Avez-vous une idée précise en tête ?

- En effet... certes tu es très jeune... Mais tu vaux plus que la moitié de mes Mangemorts à toi tout seul... J'ai une mission à te confier. Tu vas trouver Marcus. Et me le ramener...

- Oui, Père. Cependant...

- Cependant ?

- Comment entrer à Poudlard.

- Excellente question Harry. Rassure-toi, j'y ai pensé... Nott... ! Viens ici tout de suite.

Nott, qui gardait la porte, entra sans hâte. Mais pour Harry qui avait l'oeil averti, il y vit bien une précipitation. Sûrement due à la peur. Souriant à cette idée, il resta silencieux le temps que son père applique son doigt sur la Marque de Nott en disant « Rogue ».

Puis Lord Voldemort expliqua son idée à son fils. Elle était démente, complètement dingue. Harry souriait déjà. Marcus n'avait aucune chance.

Rogue transplana quelques minutes plus tard auprès de son Maître.

- Vous m'avez appelé, Monseigneur ?

- Oui... J'ai un travail pour toi...

oO°Oo

* * *

_ Poudlard, trois heures plus tard_

Harry y était. Il avait réussi. Son père était un génie, aucun doute. Maintenant... il allait faire la peau de Marcus. Tout du moins le ramener à son Père.

_Tue-le en dernier recours. Je le veux vivant._

Soit. Il ne le tuerait que si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Il verrait cela en temps voulu. Pour l'heure s'offrait à lui un GROS problème. Où était donc la Salle Commune des Serpentards ?

Aïe. Pourquoi n'y avoir pas songer plus tôt.

- Ah, te voilà Severus... Je te cherchais. Où étais tu ?

Harry ne répondit pas. C'était bizarre de se faire appeler autrement que par son nom. Car c'était cela le plan de son père. Une Potion Interdite... Un Polynectar Modifié... Et il était dans la peau de Rogue pour quelques jours. D'ici une semaine, s'il n'avait pas retrouvé Malfoy Senior, il faudrait en reprendre. Mais le jeune garçon doutait que cela prenne autant de temps.

_Inutile de dire qui tu es à Lucius. Sauf s'il te pose des problèmes._

- Le Maître m'a appelé.

- Curieux. Je n'ai rien senti.

« Severus » lui jeta un regard méprisant.

- Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, Lucius. Le Seigneur voulait que je lui prépare un poison virulent.

- Il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même ? s'étonna le blond platine.

- Les desseins du Maître ne nous regardent pas.

- Mmm... Allez viens... Retournons dans la Salle Commune. Si on nous prend ici, on pourrait nous poser des questions.

- Allons-y.

Harry-Rogue suivit Lucius jusqu'aux cachots.

- Fourchelangue, prononça Malfoy.

Le tableau s'ouvrit, cédant la place à une pièce assez froide entièrement tapissée de vert et d'argent. Sur les murs brillaient un serpent géant. Dans un coin de la pièce, le buste en argent d'un homme au port noble et arrogant. Un serpent s'enroulait autour de son cou.

Gravé en dessous : _Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard._

Lorsque Harry passa devant, il aurait presque pu jurer entendre un sifflement venu de la statue.

- **Vienssssssss à moi.**

Le garçon secoua la tête et suivit Lucius jusqu'aux dortoirs. Mm.. On était peut-être dans le monde de la sorcellerie... il avait vu pas mal de choses... mais une statue sifflant du Fourchelangue... du pur délire.

Il regarda le lit de Rogue s'y allongea et n'y pensa plus. La chambre de l'adolescent dont il avait emprunté l'apparence et l'identité était froide, ordonnée, sèche. Ca lui convenait parfaitement...

oO°Oo

Harry ouvrit ses yeux encore endormis.

Et faillit faire une crise cardiaque.

Où était-il ? Quelle était cette chambre qui n'était pas la sienne ? (Katel : Celle de Rogue ! Pov' tâche !)

Il ferma les yeux, se souvenant des derniers événements.

Ah oui... il était ici pour Marcus... Trouver Marcus.

Mouais.

Et où ?

Harry doutait que crier dans le château : « Marcuuuuuuuuuuuuuus ! Où es-tuuuuuuuuu ? » ne l'avance beaucoup.

Nan. Ca ne le ferait VRAIMENT pas.

Harry consulta le réveil. Déjà six heures et demie. Autant se lever... En effet, le temps de trouver où Rogue rangeait ses affaires et son emploi du temps, il serait temps de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner.

- Ah, te voilà ! dit une voix à laquelle il commençait à s'habituer.

- B'jour ! marmonna le garçon en baillant.

Il avait réussi à trouver l'emploi du temps de Rogue... Et connaissant en gros le château, il pouvait espérer ne pas se perdre...

Harry secoua la tête, sortant ces pensées de sa tête et suivit Lucius jusqu'à la Salle Commune. Ils devaient à peine être une quinzaine qui déjeunaient, professeurs compris. Et la plupart des élèves semblaient encore endormis.

Le jeune garçon observa la table des professeurs. Son regard se fixa sur le vieil homme à la barbe argentée, aux lunettes en demi-lune qui discutaient joyeusement avec sa voisine de table, une femme à l'air revêche et particulièrement sévère malgré son jeune âge.

Quoi ? C'était lui, Dumbledore ? C'était lui ce terrible sorcier qui posait tellement de problèmes à son père ? Qui terrorisait les Mangemorts... ? Pas de quoi être effrayé, vraiment...

Le garçon se reprit. Qui croirait avant d'avoir testé son pouvoir qu'il était dangereux ? L'homme devait être plus puissant que son apparence ne le laissait croire.

_Surtout, méfie-toi de Dumbledore._

Harry se servit du bacon et des oeufs sans lâcher du regard la table des professeurs. Mais où pouvait être Marcus...

Cette mission serait vraiment plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé...

oO°Oo

Le premier cours était Potions. Bof... Y'avait mieux. L'Héritier du Seigneur des ténèbres acheva rapidement sa potion et laissa son regard s'égarer dans la classe.

C'était un cours en commun avec les Gryffondors.

Gryffondor... qui leur jetaient des regards haineux.

Apparemment, Rogue avait pas mal d'ennemis.

Il nota les regards particulièrement meurtriers de deux élèves. Le premier avait les lunettes rondes et les cheveux de jais en bataille. Le second, cheveux noir, yeux encre, semblait prêt à bondir sur lui dès que la cloche aurait sonné.

Pas de doute, Rogue était a-d-or-é...

Harry sourit intérieurement... qu'ils essayent de lui chercher des noises... Ils récolteraient des gallions... Oh oui... à cette idée, ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. Une lueur étrange mi malicieuse, mi menaçante dansait dans ses yeux noir encre.

Lucius remarqua l'air étrange qui passait sur le visage de son « ami ». Que lui arrivait-il ? Bizarre...

Remarque...

Pas tant que ça ...

Severus Rogue ETAIT bizarre... Alors une bizarrerie de plus ou de moins...

Après ce passionnant cours sur les Potions d'Oubli qu'il maîtrisait depuis des mois, Harry sortit de la classe, déterminé à commencer les recherches...

Direction la bibliothèque... Il trouverait bien un plan de Poudlard assez détaillé pour avoir une idée d'où commencer les recherches.

Et à la nuit, le jeune garçon irait voir du côté de la Réserve...

Son plan aurait dû marcher sans les Gryffondor qui le rattrapèrent. Harry les compta. Quatre contre un.

Mouais...

Vive la maison du courage...

Pour un peu, il aurait presque pitié de Rogue...

Il allait leur ôter l'envie de l'ennuyer... Les recherches ne devaient pas être compromises.

- Eh ! Serviluuuuus ! minauda le brun sans lunette.

Le surnom qu'ils donnaient à Rogue ? Quelle originalité... Harry avait torturé pour moins que ça... Il se demandait comment avait fait Rogue jusqu'ici...

Peu importait pour le moment.

- Tu veux quoi ? siffla Harry froidement.

- Tu n'aurais pas un grimoire de magie noire à me passer ? dit avec un grand sourire le si drôle Gryffondor.

- Ca dépend, répliqua Harry, tu veux des sorts de torture ou de mort ? Si tu ne sais pas quoi choisir, j'essayerai sur toi...

- Messieurs ? les interrompit la voix de la femme qui parlait plus tôt avec Dumbledore, Potter, vous n'avez pas cours ?

- Oui, Professeur Mc Gonagall, répondit le dénommé Potter avec un sourire charmeur. On ferait mieux d'y aller. On ne voudrait pas arriver chez le Professeur Binns en retard.

Le professeur sourit. Rogue les regarda tous les cinq s'éloigner.

Potter... 

Allons bon...qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

N'y pensant plus, il se prépara à aller en botanique. Matière qu'il n'affectionnait pas tellement.

Le professeur de Botanique se nommait Marine Higorashi. Des yeux verts, assez petite la femme devait avoir la soixantaine estima le jeune Harry. Directrice des Poufssoufle elle répugnait le garçon. Elle incarnait tout ce qui faisait un Poufsouffle. Et Harry était de plus en plus convaincu qu'ils les éviteraient comme la peste peut être autant si ce n'est plus que les Gryffondor.

- Nous avons déjà étudié certaines priorités des mandragores. Cependant, elles en ont d'autre que ramener à la vie des êtres pétrifiés… Qui peut me dire lesquelles ?

Le cours était tellement ennuyeux que Harry/Rogue se demanda comment il faisait pour ne pas s'écrouler tout simplement sur la table… Sûr, il fallait prévenir son père des armes de Dumbledore. Cette vieille pie aurait un effet soporifique très efficace sur les troupes si elle se mettait à bavasser lors d'un combat… Mais Salazar soit loué , une telle chose, horrible il fallait bien l'admettre, ne risquait pas d'arriver… Il étai peu probable que même Dumbledore pense à une arme aussi radicale….

Quand au bout d'une ou deux éternités la cloche sonna, Harry fut l'un des premiers dehors. Comment le temps pouvait il être aussi LENT ? Une bonne question.

Jetant un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps il grimaça en voyant ce qu'il avait après : Vol. Etaler ses talents auprès d'une bande d'adolescents stupides et sans intérêt n'était pas sa tasse de thé…

Mais ces remarques s'évanouirent dans un tournant alors qu'il voyait venir la bande Courage…

L'enfant-adolescent se prépara mentalement à une nouvelle confrontation des... « amis » de Rogue.

Il les vit se diriger vers lui. Son regard s'arrêta sur celui qui portait des lunettes.

Tant pis s'ils portaient le même nom.

Il soupira et fit comme s'il ne les avait pas vu. Il se dirigea vers la grande Porte pour aller rejoindre son cours de vol.

- Eh ! _Servilus_ ! Où vas tu comme ça ?

L'enfant se retourna et fit face aux quatre Gryffondors.

Son exaspération monta d'un cran.

- J'ai cours, répliqua-t-il plus froid que la banquise elle même.

Contrôle. Garder le contrôle… S'il les tuait…Adieu mission. Bonjour interrogatoire et Azkaban.

- Cours ? De _vol _? Que tu y ailles ou pas tu resteras toujours aussi mauvais !continua le binoclard.

- Tu te crois meilleur ? siffla Harry.

- Pas difficile contre toi !

L'enfant de plus en plus _exaspéré_ plongea son regard dans les prunelles marrons de son interlocuteur.

- Si j'étais toi, je ne parierais pas là-dessus.

- Oh ! _Servilus_ essaye de nous impressionner, intervint sournoisement Black.

Le foudroyant d'un regard noir de la mort qui tue dans d'atroces souffrances pires que le Doloris, regard emprunté à son père, le jeune garçon planta son regard noir dans celui de Sirius Black.

- Lâche moi.

- Sinon quoi ? grimaça Black qui faisait quelques centimètres de plus que lui, tu me jetteras un sort ?

- Par exemple.

Sirius éclata de rire. Mais Harry ne trouvait pas ça spécialement drôle

- Je t'ai dit une fois de ma lâcher, dit froidement Harry/Rogue, je ne te le dirais pas une troisième

- Attends ! Recommence ! J'ai presque eu peur !

Une seconde plus tard il était à terre et Harry se maudissait de ne pas avoir gardé le contrôle. Trop tard.

Tant pis.

Il se retourna vers les autres qui semblaient prêts à voler au secours de leur ami quand une voix froide et sarcastique se fit entendre.

- Oh ! Quatre contre un ? Est ce bien digne d'un Gryffondor ? D'habitude c'est _notre _maison qui fait ce genre de chose… A en croire vos dires Gryffondoresques. Etes vous si sûrs d'avoir votre place dans la… _digne_ maison De Godric Gryffondor…?

Harry eut une moue dégoûtée.

- Ces larves dans notre maison ? Pourquoi pas des Sangs de Bourbe pendant que tu y es ?

- Ai je dit qu'ils étaient digne de Serpentard ? J'ai dit qu'ils sont indignes de Gryffondork… Peut être devraient ils penser à quitter Poudlard tout simplement. L'école n'en ira que mieux.

James fusilla du regard Lucius.

- C'est pas parce que ton père est à Poudlard que tu peux faire l'arrogant qui n'a peur de rien.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de te dévisser la tê-

Sirius s'interrompit en voyant la tête des deux Serpentards en entendant que Marcus était à Poudlard.

Lucius se tourna lentement vers James. Il arqua un sourcil… tandis que sur les lèvres de Rogue se dessinait un sourire…calculateur…Un sourire…Sadique…

Un sourire tout simplement Serpentard.

Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient bon sang ?

Lucius fixa encore un moment James.

Mais il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil à Harry.

- Dépêche toi. On a cours, dit Malfoy.

Harry jeta un dernier regard aux Maraudeurs qui ne suivaient rien du tout et suivit le blond vers leurs cours de vol.

Harry regardait le feu brûler.

A quatre heure du matin dans la Salle Commune, un puissant sort de Silence que Harry avait jeté lui même, les deux adolescents voulaient se concerter à propose de ce qu'avait dit Potter.

- On a fouillé partout. Aucune trace de lui… Pourtant il semble que Potter l'ait bien _vu_.

- Et ce n'est le cas d'aucun Serpentard que nous ayons interrogé.

- …

- Réfléchis une seconde Lucius… Quelle est la différence, pour Dumbledore entre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ?

- Les Gryffondor sont merveilleux ? railla Lucius.

- Mais non ! Crois tu qu'un Gryffondor rapporterait au Seigneur des Ténèbres que ton paternel se balade dans le château ? A part les Serpentard, un ou deux Serdaigle peut être et Dumbledore, personne ne sait que Marcus Malfoy a trahi…

- Qu'en déduis tu ?

- Tu es vraiment long à la détente ou c'est moi le génie ? railla Harry en fixant le Serpentard.

-…

- Ne t'énerve pas. C'est pas ma faute si je suis génial. Donc, quoi de plus facile pour Dumbledore, plutôt que de se casser la tête à trouver une chambre secrète dans Poudlard de jeter un puissant sort d'Illusion ou quelque chose commr ça sur ton père pour qu'une minorité de l'école ne puisse ni le voir ni l'entendre ?

Lucius regarda longuement « Rogue ».

- C'est une hypothèse, dit Harry, on ira jeter un coup d'œil à la Bibliothèque la nuit prochaine. Et si on ne trouve rien, je suis sûr que Potter se fera un plaisir de nous aider…

Le lendemain, les deux Serpentards se rendirent à la bibliothèque. La bibliothécaire se méfia tout de suite. Que pouvait bien faire ces deux Serpentards ici ?

- Je peux vous aider ?

Lucius lui lança un regard mon-dieu-j-ai-un-devoir-trop-compliqué-à-faire-comment-vais-je-m-en-sortir qui convainquit la bibliothécaire d'aller vérifier les derniers livres qu'on lui avait livré.

Harry lança un regard amusé à Lucius. Primair emais efficace la technique.

- Je croyais que tu convainquais les femmes de faire ce que tu voulais rien qu'avec ton charme naturel ?

Pour seule réponse Lucius eut un sourire narquois.

- Tu crois qu'on peut séduire une vieille pie dans son genre ?

- Hn…

Harry finit par repérer un livre.

- Regarde… _L'illusion à travers les siècles_

- Mmm… Passe le moi…

Au bout d'un moment Malfoy Junior posa le livre.

- Tu savais que les premiers prestigitateurs Moldus étaient des Sorciers… Mon dieu et ça date… Coutume abandonnée à la fin du Moyen Age. Quelle déchéance pour les sorciers…

-_ Art de l'illusion chez vous_

- Et ?

- Tu veux faire sortir un lapin de ton chapeau devant des Moldus ?

- Severus !

Harry effaça le sourire amusé de ses lèvres. Il fallait avouer que la tête de Malfoy était impayable.

- _Pratique des Sorts d'Illusion_

- C'est intéressant…

- Mmm… Comment faire disparaître un mur aux yeux de quelqu'un… Comment faire disparaître un meuble, un arbre, une pierre… Mais rien sur les humains ou les animaux…

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'on trouve dans _**cette **_partie de la bibliothèque, murmura Harry, pensif en reposant _Art de l'Illusion, premier niveau._

Lucius ne répondit pas.

- Et pas question d'aller à la Réserve. Quand je suis allé fouillé pour les voyages temporels, on ne se méfiait pas comme ça. La sécurité a dû être multipliée… Dumbledore n'est pas idiot _à ce point_.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Il va donc falloir passer par les Gryffondor…, murmura Lucius une moue dégoûtée sur les lèvres.

- J'ai une idée, souffla Harry, nous tiendrons bientôt "Marcus".

Lucius regarda Severus. Les yeux de ce dernier d'habitude impassibles brillaient, et ses lèvres étaient incurvées dans un sourire mauvais qui aurait sûrement effrayé pas mal de gens.

Mais qu'avait son…son « ami » - pouvait il parler de lui ainsi ? - ces derniers temps ?

Il répondait aux profs au lieu de les ignorer, était moyen en potion, s'endormait en botanique, était un pro en vol et en sortilèges… sans parler des Métamorphoses… Que se passait il dans sa tête… ?

oO°Oo

Le lendemain celui qui donnait tant à réfléchir à Lucius bouscula Sirius dans un couloir.

- Eh ! Tu pourrais faire gaffe ! _Servilus _!

Le dit Servilus le foudroya du regard. Mais l'empêcha de partir.

- C'est rare que tu te promènes sans tes petits amis Black, souffla Harry au Gryffondor qui commençait à se demander ce qu'avait fumé Rogue.

- Lâche moi Rogue !

- Sinon quoi ?

- Lâche moi !

Sirius vit Rogue lui lancer un regard innocent. Un regard enfantin. Et il se demanda VRAIMENT ce qu'avait Rogue.

- Il est déconseillé de fumer le pus. Ca n'arrange pas ton haleine ! siffla Sirius.

- Oh ? Comment as tu deviné ? Mais…Si je suis sous l'influence d'une drogue, je ne serais pas responsable de ce que je pourrais te faire…

- Lâche moi, enfoir

- Mmm… Je réfléchis…Non.

Sirius commençait à paniquer. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le regard qu'avait Rogue. Il ressemblait à celui que jetait sa cousine Bellatrix à sa poupée avant de la décapiter sauvagement quand ils étaient gamins.

Et là, c'était LUI qu'on fixait avec un regard inquiétant.

Sirius le poussa rudement.

- T'es complètement fou.

- Que veux tu… Les génies ne sont jamais reconnus…

De nouveau ce mélange de regard innocent et sadique.

Sirius frissonna et détourna le regard. Seigneur… Il commençait à avoir peur. Et pour autant qu'il sache, Malfoy aussi était étonné du comportement qu'avait Rogue. Ce dernier était vraiment bizarre depuis deux jours…

- Rends moi service, Black, souffla Harry, ne résiste pas sinon ça sera encore plus long… Et je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser…

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Rogue ? murmura Sirius de plus en plus inquiet.

- Rien d'intéressant… _Impero _!

Lucius bougea imperceptiblement… Rogue n'aimait pas du tout utiliser _ce _sortilège… Et c'était à peine s'il savait le jeter...

- Severus… Qu'est ce que tu as en ce moment ? Il faut qu'on parle !

- Inutile. Black… Tu m'entends ?

- Oui…

- Bien… Tu es à Gryffondor.

- Oui…

- Est ce que tu as vu Marcus Malfoy dans l'école ?

- Oui…

- Où vit il ?

- Dans le château…

- Où dans le château, crétin !

- J'sais pas…

- Où l'as tu vu ?

- Severus ! On vient !

Harry grommela quelque chose.

- Retiens les… Moi et mon Gryffondork on va aller discuter ailleurs…

- Dépêche toi !

Harry se contenta de sourire.

Il entraîna Sirius plus loin.

- Et si tu…voulais savoir où est Marcus…comment ferais tu ?

- Je le repérerai sur la Carte…

- La carte ? Quelle carte ?

Sirius lui expliqua d'une voix mécanique le principe de la carte des Maraudeurs.

Les yeux de Harry brillèrent de convoitise. Ce serait un objet parfait pour sa mission.

- Où est elle ?

- C'est James qui la garde…

L'enthousiasme de l'enfant retomba.

Ce James… Ce type lui faisait un drôle d'effet. C'était sûrement dû au fait qu'ils aient le même n… STOP ! Ils n'avaient pas – plus – le même nom que diable. Et il fallait bien que cette pensée lui rentre dans la tête… sans en ressortir deux minutes plus tard…

Bref...

Trois choses à faire :

1) trouver James  
2) trouver la carte  
3) trouver Marcus

Ce qui signifiait pas mal de travail en perspective…

Travail qu'il voulait finir au plus vite.

Harry lâcha Sirius.

- _Finite Incantatem,_ murmura-t-il en faisant un bref mouvement de baguette.

Sirius s'écroula au sol.

- _Oublietts !_

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres mais s'effaça vite… Il devait accomplir la première phase de son plan. Le jeune garçon soupira et partit à la recherche de James en espérant plus de chance cette fois ci…

James soupira quelque chose dans sa barbe. Pourquoi les filles devaient elle être aussi compliquées ? Il était fou amoureux de Lily Evans, oui. Mais non, il était _physiquement _impossible de discipliner ses cheveux même pour lui faire plaisir à elle.

Il soupira, admira une dernière fois la vue de la Tour d'Astronomie et s'apprêta à descendre vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondors pour essayer d'arranger pour la dix millionième virgule cinq fois ses foutus cheveux – virgule cinq pour les fois où il abandonnait le combat deux minutes après l'avoir commencé – pour son rendez vous avec la superbe Gryffondor.

James pensait donc à la belle rousse quand…

BAM !

Vous pouvez le croire il n'est pas très agréable de descendre de son petit nuage… plus encore si pour cela vous percutez quelqu'un – la chute est longue – mais si on se retrouve lunette à nez crochu appartenant à _**Rogue **_et que le reste de sa personne est là devant vous alors que trois secondes plus tôt vous aviez en tête le jolie rousse aux yeux verts alors VRAIMENT vous n'appréciez pas.

Surtout que le dit Rogue au nez crochu, loin d'être désolé de l'avoir ramené sur terre le foudroya du regard.

- Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ? grinça Rogue.

- Nan ! Désolé j'essayais d'imaginer que tu n'existais pas… Apparemment la triste réalité m'a rattrapé.

Rogue le sonda du regard. James eut l'impression de passer sous les rayons X moldus dont parlait parfois un de ses amis descendants de Moldus.

- Un jour où l'autre il faut faire face à la réalité, Potter ! siffla Rogue avec un sourire désabusé, moqueur… et franchement hostile.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? dit James, méprisant, un peu effrayé par le regard mauvais qu'avait le Serpentard en cet instant.

- Aucune importance, du moins pour toi, souffla-t-il.

Harry sortit sa baguette la pointa vers James, un sourire angélique aux lèvres.

- T'es malade ? s'écria James étonné par ce comportement tout sauf Roguien, qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- _Impero _!

James cessa tout mouvement. Mécanique il regarda Rogue-Harry. Rien d'autre qu'une marionnette désarticulée entre les mains d'un maître de la manipulation.

- Tu m'entends ? demanda le sorcier.

- Oui..

- As tu ta cape d'invisibilité sur toi ?

- Non…

Harry secoua la tête. Pas de doute. La chance semblait VRAIMENT lui avoir fait défaut.

- Où est la carte… La carte des Maraudeurs…?

- Dans ma poche…

- Donne la moi.

James la lui remit.

Parchemin vierge.

Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Très drôle. Seul ennui, il n'avait pas le temps de rire.

- Actionne la.

James sortit sa baguette et ka posa sur le parchemin jaune et usé.

- _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises._

Le parchemin se couvrit du plan de Poudlard.

Harry regarda la carte. Severus Rogue était avec James Potter . Salazar merci, ils avaient suffisamment bien imité la présence magique de Rogue pour tromper et le directeur et cette carte… Le garçon préférait ne pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si la carte avait indiqué à sa place Harry Po…Potter ou Riddle…

BREF…

Pas le moment de faire de la philosophie.

L'idée de son père de mettre du sang plutôt qu'un cheveu était géniale… et permettait de tromper tout le monde.

Tant mieux.

Mais le sourire de Harry s'effaça tandis qu'il scrutait la carte.

Maudit soit Dumbledore.

Même sur cette satanée carte, Malfoy demeurait invisible à ses yeux. Il lui fallut tout son self control pour ne pas hurler sa rage…

- Regarde la carte, Potter, dit il d'une voix rendue basse tellement la colère le minait.

- Oui…

- Est ce que tu vois Marcus Malfoy sur la carte ?

-…

Un temps de silence.

- Oui…

Merci Salazar… 

- Où est il ?

- Dans un passage secret… On dirait qu'il revient du bureau de Dumbledore…

- Bien. Tu vas faire ce que je t'ordonne. Et je t'ordonne de réussir.

- Oui…

- Tu vas courir jusqu'au passage secret. Tu vas stupéfixer Marcus Malfoy. Grâce au _Wingardium Leviosa_, tu le soulèveras sans problème et tu le mèneras aux portes de l'école.

- Oui…

- Une seconde avant que tu ne partes…

- Oui…

- _Totus Invisus Manus_

Harry regarda satisfait l'effet de son sort.

- Va !

Il entendit des bruits de pas. On descendait les escaliers. Mais on ne voyait personne.

Harry-Severus avait rendu James invisible… Personne pas même Dumbledore ne pourrait le voir… Et en touchant quelqu'un…il rendrait ce quelqu'un invisible.

Harry rangea la carte dans sa poche pendant que James exécutait ses ordres.

Les yeux brillants il alla retrouver Lucius.

- Viens. Potter nous l'amène aux portes de l'école.

Lucius ouvrit la bouche.

- Quoi ? Comment as tu fait ?

Le visage de rogue s'étira en un sourire joyeux et enfantin.

- Magique.

Bon sang…

Lucius le regarda longuement… il était tombé dans la quatrième dimension ou quoi ? Il allait commencer à se poser de sérieuses questions.

La folie semblait contagieuse dans cette école. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé ajouta-t-il mentalement en regardant son camarade.

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent au Portail

Personne.

- En effet Severus, railla Lucius.

- Imbécile ! siffla Harry, j'ai rendu Potter invisible.

Malfoy Junior ne répondit rien se demandant si Severus se décidait enfin à faire sa crise d'adolescence.

Finalement, ils entendirent la voix de James sortir de nulle part.

- C'est fait.

- Bien. _Finite incantatem_

James apparut. Traînant derrière lui Marcus Malfoy stupéfixé dans les airs. Ils pouvaient le voir à présent, se dit Harry avec un sourire triomphant.

Le visage de Rogue se barra en un sourire satisfait. Carrément maléfique. Lucius ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

- _Oublietts _! s'écria l'Héritier de Lord Voldemort.

Lucius regarda méprisant le Gryffondor.

- On fait quoi de lui ?

- Rien. On le laisse là.

Lucius regarda son père.

- _Enervatum _

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'informa Harry, les sourcils froncés tandis que Marcus reprit connaissance.

- De quoi je me mêle _Rogue _?

_Rogue_ le foudroya du regard.

- Les ordres sont de le ramener directement.

- Et alors ? Quelques heures de plus ou de moins, le Maître ne verra pas la différence…

Son père se leva, regardant tour à tour les deux adolescents. Il chercha sa baguette.

- _Endoloris _! s'écria la voix haineuse de Lucius

Le jais de lumière rouge jaillit, frappant de plein fouet Marcus Malfoy.

- Laisse le ! gronda Harry les yeux étincelants, ce n'est pas à toi de lui faire payer !

- Pas question ! Cette ordure a ruiné mon avenir, souillé notre sang ! Mon propre père…

- Tu es pitoyable Lucius, grinça le garçon, méprisant, tu n'es qu'un idiot. Tu oses faire passer ta vengeance personnelle… Comment crois tu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres réagira ? Ca m'étonnerait qu'il t'accueille avec des roses… Tu es déjà très bas dans son estime, tu ne fais que te descendre toi même.

- La ferme ROGUE !

Il cessa le sort pour tourner sa baguette vers son condisciple. Qui ne semblait absolument pas inquiet.

Erreur. Marcus, libéré du sort saisit sa baguette.

- _Endoloris _!

Lucius grimaça en voyant venir à lui le trait rouge.

- _Protego _!

Le sort rebondit… Se dirigeant tout droit vers Rogue.

Un cri de douleur jaillit de sa bouche.

- _Endoloris _! s'écria de nouveau Lucius.

Le sort qui avait frappé Harry s'annula tandis que les hurlement de Malfoy Père résonnaient dans la nuit.

Harry se leva tant bien que mal, le corps vibrant encore sous la douleur qui s'évanouit peu à peu.

Lucius en lâcha sa baguette lorsqu'il le vit se lever.

La douleur s'effaça du visage de Rogue.

Pour faire place à une fureur sans nom et dévastrice. On ne touchait pas d'un Doloris le fils de Lord Voldemort impunément…

Les yeux noirs encre de Rogue n'animèrent d'une lueur démente. Une lueur écarlate. Une lueur sanglante. Une lueur de mort.

- Vous avez fait une erreur, grimaça –t-il se débarrassant complètement des effets du sortilège de douleur.

- Severus ? murmura Lucius, incertain.

Harry ne répondit pas.

Les yeux fixés sur Marcus comme un prédateur fixe sa proie.

- _Silentio protego_, murmura-t-il.

Puis il leva sa baguette vers Marcus Malfoy.

-_ Ex membris_ !

Le cri que poussa son père glaça Lucius. Quel sortilège avait il jet ?

Au bout d'un instant, la lueur démente disparut des yeux de Harry et il leva le sort.

- Transplanons, grimaça-t-il.

Lucius s'empara du poignet de son père, évanoui.

Pris d 'un doute en le voyant couvert de sang, il mit son doigt sur sa gorge.

- Il est mort…

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE   



	10. Faire ou avoir mal

**Titre **: Les liens du sang**  
Auteuse** : Bunny  
**Genre** : Ben... liste des ingrédients : un voyage temporel, un peu de torture, un Harry de sept ans, un Voldemort à son apogée…Et on obtient…CA…  
**Disclaimer **: Ben…le seul personnage à moi, je l'ai tué…Va falloir que je fasse plus attention à mes persos moa… Le reste – donc à part le mort – appartient à Rowling…

**

* * *

RAR **

* * *

**4rine** : Oui oui… j'ai cru que je n'arriverai jamais a la fin de ce chapitre… Plus jamais ça ! lol ! Voilà la suite… 

**Miss Tania** : Ca t'a plu ? Youpi ! Moa contenteuuuuuuuh Et hop ! Chapitre suivant on line !

**Malefica **: toute rouge mais vraiment toute rouge très flattée moi ! J'ai surtout cru que je ne viendrait jamais à bout de ce monstre ! Mais s'il te plait tant mieux ! Ce chapitre est BEAUCOUP moins long Mais au moins il arrive plus vite Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Je te les renvoie et sans trop dévier du sujet, moi aussi je meus d'impatience d'avoir ta suite ! loool ! En attendant le chapitre 10 fait son entrée… Tintintintintin !

**Lisia** : Et voilà la suite ! 

**Lady Jedusor** : Oui faut pas l' énerver… Ca fait mal ! lol !Oui mais quand même j'admets que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps… Au début je voulais le couper en deux – le chapitre… - mais il fallait vraiment que je l'élimine… Maintenant place à la suite ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi…

**Cerulane** : Ca t'a plu ? C'est vrai ? Flattééééééée… Marciiiiiiiiii bocoup ! Euh… C'est plus le fait d'avoir tuer quelqu'un que d'avoir rencontrer un Potter qui va le gêner…Mais je préfère me taire. La réponse in that chapitre ! Comment ça je suis nulle en anglais ? 

**Cynore **: Je suis très contente que tu aimes ! Marci marci marci !

**Lyly** : Ben la voilà la suite ! On y croit on y croit…. (je veux que les fées existent j't crois ! j'y crois… euh…. Me trompe de section moa )

**Onako** : Ben contente que tes aimé (E : Ah ? Elle a pas dit ca pour te faire plaisir ? Arwen : Eagle ? La ferme ! ) je disais donc avant d'avoir été GROSSIEREMNT interrompu… Contente que tu ais aimé… Naon je vais pas le tuer le pitit Ryry. C'est difficile de continuer une histoire sans héros à torturer Quant à ce qu'il va subir… Vala la suite

**Pandoria** : Oui, moi aussi je le trouvais un peu trop innocent….Quoiqu'il se soit un peu amélioré dans le cinq ! A mon avis le six sera sombre… Je suis contente que tu aimes mon petit Ryry quoiqu'il ne soit pas à moi…TT mais pour cette histoire, je lui fais ce que je veux… On peut le plaindre…

**Tenchi **: Ma centième review…. Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes !

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Faire ou avoir mal**

**

* * *

**

- Il est mort.

La parole tournoya dans son esprit.

Sa fureur envolée, le gamin regarda perdu Lucius et son père, livide.

Lucius vit Rogue passer de la fureur à la surprise peut être la panique puis se remurer derrière une façade parfaitement impassible…

Qu'avait donc Rogue ces derniers jours ?

On se poserait la question plus tard. En attendant, il fallait déguerpir d'ici, avant que Dumbledore ne se doute de quelque chose.

- Tirons-nous ! marmonna Lucius en empoignant le poignet du cadavre, il vaut mieux rejoindre le Maître… il saura quoi faire…

Et il te punira sans doute… Ca t'apprendras… 

Harry acquiesça.

Ensemble, ils transplanèrent.

Boum !

Voldemort écarquilla se demandant quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'il avait été témoin d'une situation aussi cocasse.

Apparemment, le jeune Malefoy avait encore quelques problèmes avec l'atterrissage qui n'était certainement pas facilité avec la masse qu'il tenait devant lui.

Et c'était ainsi que deux adolescents, Malefoy Junior et Rogue, accessoirement son fils avaient interrompu la Réunion… soit dit en passant que Malfoy Senior était apparu dans les pattes de Mac Nair Senior qui était tombé à terre.

Oui. Cocasse. S'il n'avait pas été Lord Voldemort peut être se serait-il permis de rire. Il pouvait deviner les sourires amusés sous les cagoules alors que les moins discrets tentaient tant bien que mal de dissimuler leur fou rire.

Certes. La situation s'y prêtait.

- Eh bien, dit Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse, voici une entrée pour le moins _fracassante_.

Les plus idiots Mangemorts – enfin sur l'échelle de l'idiotie des Mangemorts de 1 à 10, ceux qui était à 1000 en fait – renoncèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on assistait à la ridiculisation de Mac Nair ET de Malfoy Junior comme Senior en même temps.

- Désolé, Maître, murmura Lucius en tombant à genoux.

- Bien. Je vois que vous m'avez ramené le traître, dit le Lord Noir en regardant le cadavre un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, emmenez-le aux cachots.

- Euh…Maître ? Ce sera inutile, risqua Lucius à voix très basse, le front posé sur le sol.

Les yeux de Voldemort étincelèrent se posant tour à tour sur les deux adolescents.

- Et… _pourquoi ?_

- Il n'est pas stupéfixé, Maître… Il est mort.

Lord Voldemort tourna lentement la tête vers Lucius.

- Il est…mort ?

- Oui…Maître…

- Je croyais vous avoir dit de le ramener _vivant_.

- Oui, Maître, mais…

- Lucius… Connais-tu la signification du mot « vivant » ?

- Oui, Maître.

- Alors comment se fait il qu'il soit MORT ?

Son regard se posa pour la première fois sur le visage de Rogue.

- Que s'est-il pass ? Non. Attendez. Vous autres, sortez… Il me semble que je dois parler à ces nouvelles recrues… Elles semblent avoir un petit ennui à interpréter correctement des ordres.

Un rire sonore lui répondit tandis que les Mangemorts sortirent.

Le visage de Voldemort se tourna vers Lucius. Celui-ci baissa les yeux.

- Maître. C'est Rogue qui l'a tué.

- T'ai-je demandé de parler ?

- Non, Maître.

- Alors silence ! On ne parle que si JE veux bien vous laisser parler !

Lucius se laissa tomber le front sur le sol. Harry aurait certainement souri en d'autres circonstances. Mais la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. La punition était inévitable. Il avait reçu des ordres. Il avait failli. Au diable les justifications. Seul le résultat comptait….

Le résultat ? La mort de Malfoy Senior.

_Je ne suis qu'un idiot._

Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas rester froid et intouchable comme son père ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il perde le contrôle ? 

- Pardonnez moi, Père.

Lucius faillit s'étouffer. Père ? Rogue était _vraiment _tombé sur la tête. Le Doloris lui avait causé des dommages plus graves qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ou peut être avait il juste envie de mourir ?

Après tout, ça pouvait être possible.

Mais Voldemort n'était pas énervé pas _cette _appellation. C'était plutôt la mort de Marcus qui semblait le mettre hors de lui.

Si jamais il se sortait de cette histoire, jamais au grand jamais Lucius, ne mettrait Lord Voldemort en colère.

Ses yeux rouges sang étaient allumés d'une lueur terrible. Aucun doute qu'il les tuerait tous les deux pour apaiser le feu de la colère qui s'était emparé de lui.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Harry regarda son père.

- Vous avez donné un ordre. Je ne l'ai pas accompli. J'ai échoué.

Voldemort plissa les yeux.

Bonne réponse.

Il valait mieux lui dire ça plutôt qu'une sérénade d'excuses et de justifications dont il n'avait que faire. Mais ça c'était vrai pour les autres. Lui, c'était son fils.

Et le pire de l'histoire sans aucun doute était que lui, Lord Voldemort, Seigneur des Ténèbres le plus puissant depuis un siècle, Mage Noir accompli…. Il en était venu à _apprécier _ce satané gamin. Peut être même à l'aimer.

Il secoua la tête. N'importe quoi.

Préférant rejeter ces pensées il darda son regard rouge écarlate sur Harry.

- Severus !

Lucius sursauta.

Un _deuxième _Rogue entra.

On avait changé de dimension et quelqu'un avait oublié de lui en parler ou quoi ?

- Oui, Maître ?

- Donne à Harry un antidote.

- Tenez, mon Prince, souffla Rogue en tendant à son clone une fiole d'un bleu on ne peut plus douteux.

Rogue bis grimaça en voyant l'allure de la Potion. Il la but cependant d'un trait. Rogue disparut pour laisser place à un gamin de sept ans, aux cheveux noir jais aux yeux verts émeraude qui fixaient Voldemort avec ses grands yeux.

- Sortez tous les deux.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu tu ?

- Parce que j'ai été faible… Je n'ai pas su contrôler ma fureur et ma douleur.

- Ta…douleur ?

Harry relata la bataille sans omettre que Lucius avait d'abord décidé de torturer son père malgré les ordres.

- Vous aviez dit en dernier recours… J'ignorai que le sort le tuerait. Je voulais juste….lui faire mal, je ne savais pas qu'il mourrait.

- Regrettes-tu sa mort ?

Harry baissa les yeux.

- Oui. Ce n'est pas moi qui aurais dû le tuer.

Voldemort grimaça, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver… Pourquoi était-il inconcevable pour lui de lancer le Doloris sur ce gamin alors qu'il n'avait aucune objection à l'idée de l'employer sur ses plus fidèles Mangemorts ?

Une excellente question. Et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de connaître la réponse.

- Je t'avais dit que si besoin était tu pouvais le tuer, siffla le Lord dans un murmure glacial.

- Oui, Père.

- Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire. Si tu l'avais laissé sans châtiment… Comme Lucius saurait de toute façon tôt ou tard le stratagème que nous avons utilisé, comme chacun de mes fidèles… Et il est peu probable que tu aurais acquis du respect… Maintenant, ils ne douteront plus de toi…

Harry regarda son père. Pas de punition ? Pas de blâme ? Juste un regard frustré de ne pas l'avoir fait lui même ? Pas de douleur ? Non qu'il le regrettât…

Harry ne voulait plus jamais avoir mal.

Il avait découvert quelque chose. Lorsque l'on faisait du mal aux autres, ceux ci y réfléchissaient deux fois avant de vous en faire…

Eh bien, Harry ne se priverait pas de faire souffrir. Si cela lui apporté la certitude de ne plus jamais sentir la brûlure d'une ceinture cinglant son corps décharné.

Son regard plein de gratitude déstabilisa plus son Père que celui ci n'admit jamais. Bon sang… Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?

* * *

**Fin du chapitre**

**

* * *

****Voldie** : Mais qu'est ce que tu vas encore nous faire ?  
**Bunny**: Sûr de vouloir savoir ?  
**Voldie** : Euuuuuuuuh… NAN ! Tout bien réfléchi, vaut mieux pas…  
**Bunny**: Tu n'es qu'une mauvaise langue !  
**Voldie** : C'est ma raison d'être.  
**Harry** : Je croyais que c'était de tuer ?  
**Voldie** : Aussi…  
**Bunny**: -.-0 Okay ! Sont dingues… Une petite review pour me consoler de devoir supporter des barjos pareils ?**  
Voldie + Harry** : Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh !  
**Bunny **: Y a que la vérité qui blesse ! Sur ce je vous salue bien bas et vous dis à la prochaine !  
**Voldie** : -.-0  
**Harry **: _la regarde s'éloigner en sautillant_ : Elle ne s'arrange pas…je sens que le prochain chapitre va être difficile…  
**Voldie** : Sur ce coup là on est d'accord…


	11. Retour à Poudlard

**Titre** : Les liens du sang

**Auteuse **: Bunny

**Genre** : Voyage temporel, vie d'un prince des ténèbres... on retourne voir ce qu'il se passe au camp de la lumière

**Disclaimer** : Euuuuh... vu que mon perso est mort... va peut être falloir que je m'en trouve un autre... Paske les autres m'appartiennent pas, hélas... TT

**

* * *

**

**RAR**

* * *

**Cerulane**: Oui... Au début je voulais qu'il soit assez perturbé. J'ai changé d'avis et j'ai dû oublier d'enlever cette note. Désolééééééée En tout cas je suis contente que ça te plaise. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre. 

**Maléfica** : Je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup hésité à lui faire piquer une crise ou pas. That is the question. Mais je me suis dit que ça serait bien plus drôle quand il rejoindrait son époque. Merci ! Comment va réagir Lucius... dans ce chapitre ! Enfin une jolie partie Ca évoluera peut-être et sûrement. Ouinnnn ! Moi qui espérais vite la suite... Ben c'est raté... Bouhou !

**4rine**: La vala la suite

**Pandoria** : Oui oui Il devient sentimental.. Mais ça risque de se dégrader. Nan nan ! J'en dis pas plus sinon c'est pô drôle J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre !

**Lady Jedusor** : Oui Z'l'aime mieux comme ça ! Mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il va arrêter de faire des meurtres à la peine. Ca, c'est moins drôle. Mais c'est inclus dans le forfait Voldemort !

**Myrinn** : Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiilt ! J'avais pas pensé à ça... Et je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée ! Je vais la faire promis ! Merci beaucoup ! Si t'as d'autres idées n'hésite pas !

**Lialana** : Ah ? Ben la voilà la suite J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Choléra** : C'est sûr que le tome 5 me donne envie de mordre ! Et je crois que les Gryffy vont s'en prendre plein la face. Et en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres à Rogue. Mais il se vengera... Mouhahahahaha ! Je vais m'amuser moi J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Big kisss !

**Vaness** : Ca m'étonnerait que je le fasse revenir du côté de la lumière. Trèèèèèèèès peu probable ! Si je le fais faudra une explication en béton ! J'aime pas non plus les fics où il change de côté comme de chemise sans bonne explication ! Donc peu probable ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu continueras à aimer ! Et je vais laisser les annotations alors

**Miss-Tania** : Oui Je sais... Mais qui dit qua ca va durer ? Je te laisse découvri le chapitre ! Bisous

**Onako de moaaaa** : Mon Onaaaaaaaaaaaaako adoooooooooooorée Ca fait un bail ! T'es jamais là sur MSN ! Du coup je déprime moi ! Et nan ! Harry ne m'a lancé aucun Endoloris.Voldie : J'ai raté l'Avada Kedevra... Quelle déchéance...  
Harry : Pour une fois que ça serait utile...  
L : Ah ça ! Je suis d'accord.  
Tout le monde est contre moi.. OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN  
Tous : Meuuuuuuuuuh nan...

**Celine.s** : Merci ! Vala le chapitre suivant ! Moi contente ! Très contente !

**Cassidy Darks** : Katel m'a parlé de toi Je lirai ta fic promis Après coup je me suis apercue que tu avais raison. Ben flûte alors ! Par contre Riddle est bien le nom anglais de Voldie : Tom Marvolo Riddle ! C'est pas un prénom ! Donc c'est possible Vala ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! Bisous tout plein !

**Katel** : Je m'épargne la peine de taper ton nom tout entier parce que sinon dans trois siècles on y est toujours ! Plus ça va et plus je m'inquiète pour ta santé mentale. Je vais finir par croire que tu es plus folle que moi…--0 Tu nous réinventes des dictons maintenant ! Et ne parle plus du mois de décembre pendant trois mois ! Et oui ! Tu t'enfonces ! Moi aussi mais c'est pas grave. --0 T'aime bien m'embêter ben ça tombe bien moi aussi ! T'inquiète t'as pas fini dans baver ! Les lapins vont passer à l'attaque.. Et c'est toi leur cible. Les « Kat » sont peut être les prédateurs naturels des kiwis.. et éventuellement des lapins _regard trèèèèèès sceptique_ mais… Ce matin un lapin a tué un chasseur.. Donc tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes arrières. Quant au baragouinement très chère _regard PLUS que sceptique_ qui ne sert à rien d'autre qu'à m'embêter.. Je n'y fais même plus attention. Je le laisse couler sur moi, comme l'eau glisse sur les poils d'un lapin ( normalement c'est un canard, mais il faut savoir s'adapter en toute situation… Si tu m'appelles Daffy je t'appelle Sylvestre… tu sais 'Ro minet, vive les références hein ! Quand je pense que je suis.. qu'on est censée être en L… Ben Kami Sama ça fait peur.. Kami Sama : Je te le fais pas dire. )…. Je disais quoi l ? Pire qu'un poisson rouge ! Ah oui ! Alors t'as vu ! Je sais baragouiner aussi bien que toi ! Pour dire des choses encore plus stupides ! _relis la review de Katel_ Eeuuuuuuuuuh ! J'ai rien dit ! Crêpe-high…_note à soi même : ne plus jamais laissé Katel manger des crêpes…_Alors je m'y met aussi..  
Naaaaaan penses tu qui voulais tu que je vise… Pas de nom ! _regarde Katel, Minie et plus récemment Lilin qui s'est mis à l'appeler comme ça_ Mais maintenant j'en ai des nouveaux ! Donc ça donnerait… Katel Belacqua alias Stupidus Bakaius Idiotus Imbecilus Debilus Cretinus Follus Perversus Depravus ( bien que d'après les test il semblerait que je le sois plus que toi…(6)) Hentaius Katelus Jumellus Homologus Hentaius Maxwellus Nutellus Supremus Absolus… Ce qui nous donnerait comme abréviation… SBIIDCFPDHKJHHMNSA --0 Mmm.. Sans commentaires.. Même si c'en est un…  
Mon niveau mental va très bien ! La suite est là ---- et si tu arrêtes d'écrire je t 'assassine, je te ressuscite je te re-tue… Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à avoir essayé toutes les tortures possibles et imaginables.. Et crois moi, avec Kalika –Je suis sûre que Manson accepterait de m'aider – éventuellement Voldie (Voldie : toujours partant pour un massacre )… Donc si j'étais toi, instinct de survie aidant, je continuerais d'écrire.. (A)  
Zola hein ? Moui et essaye de mettre en colère le génie EinsHtein… --------Il pourrait t'en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres…Juste comme ça, tu ne m'as jamais vu en pétard…  
Question métaphysique hein ? Comme on est du côté des méchants la question ne se pose pas longtemps Et là tu te la joues Léna Peacecraft. Nan, rêve pas Heero ne se fera pas prendre au piège… Même si tu dis la même chose qu'elle en beaucoup moins bien et sous l'influence d'aliments douteux (vas y avoue ! Périmées depuis quand les nouilles ?)  
Mauvaise image mentale ? Il a 17 ans ma vieille… Je vois pas comment ça pourrait être une mauvaise image mentale ! ---Y a pas à dire je suis bien plus perverse que toi !  
Vi --Un peu mort..  
--0 Ben ton histoire se passera de commentaires… Je n'ai que quatre mots à dire ( dont une abréviation ) : A BAS LES TPE !  
Penses-tu !  
Mmm.. Vi un peu Mais je l'ai pas trop abîmé le Harry.. J'en ai encore besoin…Après pour la suite ça va léééééééééééégèrement se corser ------------------ Nan ze dirais rien ! Tu veux pas m'expliquer le UA… Ze dis rien, na !  
Oui ! C'est une dimension fabuleuse ! Peuplées de lapins armés en admiration devant leur dieu.. Euh déesse… MOI ! -------- Y'a des chevaux.. Des Orlando.. Des Heero.. Des Zechs… Plein plein plein de trucs ! ---------  
Ouais !Je te le fais pas dire ! On va l'attendre encore le chapitre 19 ! Oh bah my God.. Cette réponse est aussi intelligente que ta review... Remarque.. Il faut s'adapter au niveau mental des revieweurs… Ah.. Nan c'est vrai… Tu n'as PAS de niveau mental ! Sur ce beau ramassis de bêtises, je te laisse ! Et t'inquiète pas que je batterais le record de stupidité (ça risque d'être dur) quand tu daigneras publier( dans.. euuh.. d'après les statistiques dans 25 024 ans, 5 mois, 2 semaines, 5 jours, 22 heures, 3 minutes, 50 secondes et 45 centièmes…) --Le record est en bonne voie d'être battu nan ?

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Interrogations et retour au quotidien**

* * *

James ouvrit les yeux. Du blanc. Il était entouré de blanc... La lumière trop vive pour ses yeux encore endormis l'éblouit et il referma les yeux. 

La seconde tentative, il put distinguer plusieurs choses.

D'abord, il était dans un lit. Probablement à l'infirmerie. Oui. C'était bien l'infirmerie, il en reconnaissait les contours. Que faisait-il à l'infirmerie ?... Correction. _Pourquoi _était-il à l'infirmerie ?

Tilt.

Rogue. Malefoy au pluriel. L'Imperium...

Fils de... 

- Monsieur Potter ?

Il leva les yeux. Aïe. Dumbledore.

- Professeur ? Je...Qu'est-ce que je fais l ?

- On vous a retrouvé à la sortie de l'école, évanoui, à côté de traces de bataille...

Que sait-il ? 

- Et monsieur Malfoy a disparu...

- Lucius ?

- Non. Son père.

James ferma les yeux.

_Imperium ! Invisus ! Le regard froid de Rogue... Le sortilège Impardonnable qui touche Marcus Malfoy... Rogue. Colère. Douleur. Rogue. Le sortilège de haut niveau de magie noire. Les cris de Malfoy_.

- Que faisais-tu là-bas, James ?

_Imperium. Fureur. _

_Ne dis rien_

- Je... Je ne sais pas...

Dumbledore regarda le jeune élève, un peu déçu.

- Je crois qu'on va te laisser te reposer. Pompom ? Veillez à ce qu'il ne manque de rien.

- Oui, Monsieur le Directeur. Et la première chose qu'il faut à mon malade, c'est de la tranquillité, alors sans vouloir vous mettre à la porte...

Un sourire pétillant de malice lui répondit tandis que l'infirmerie se vidait.

- Mais je vais bien...

- Oh, Potter, ne dites rien et avalez ça ! Vous ne convaincrez personne et surtout pas moi !

Le regard que lui lança la redoutable Madame Pomfresh convainquit James de faire ce qu'elle lui demandait. Docilement, l'adolescent avala la potion et s'endormit.

Dumbledore secoua la tête, l'air très las. Les portraits des anciens directeurs de Poudlard semblaient également fatigués.

Il finit par lever la tête, regardant l'Auror Maugrey, et Minerva Mac Gonagall qui se tenaient devant lui.

- J'ai bien peur que Marcus Malefoy ne soit mort, murmura Albus en regardant ses « invités », ou tout du moins il a disparu. Il est fort probable que Lucius Malefoy ne soit étranger à sa disparition, continua Albus.

- Lucius ? murmura Minerva, mais... ce n'est qu'un enfant...

- Marcus Malefoy nous a révélé que Lucius Malefoy et Severus Roque ont été marqués il y a quelques jours. Craignant pour sa vie, il s'est réfugié ici. Protection en échange d'informations.

Minerva ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

- Mais... Mais... Si Vous-Savez-Qui a ordonné qu'on retrouve Marcus Malefoy et que ses Mangemorts le lui ont ramené alors qu'il se cachait dans Poudlard et sous votre protection, alors les élèves ne sont plus en sécurit !

- Comment Lucius aurait-il réussi ? A supposer que ce soit lui...

- J'avais jeté une sorte de Sort de Fidelitas. Toute personne ayant vu Lord Voldemort ne pouvait voir Marcus Malefoy. C'est un sort extrêmement complexe à expliquer... Cependant, ni Lucius, ni Severus n'ont pu voir, ni repérer Marcus. La question est qui a retrouvé Marcus... et comment l'a-t-il fait sortir de Poudlard...

Maugrey regarda intensément Albus.

- Ou alors, on peut envisager une autre hypothèse, Albus.

Les yeux pétillants du directeur de Poudlard se dirigèrent vers l'Auror qui ne baissa pas les yeux.

- Laquelle ?

- Vous semblez tous oublier ici que Malefoy Senior est un Mangemort. C'est un lâche, un pleutre qui ne choisit que la facilité. Peut être a-t-il tout simplement pris la fuite.

Minerva sembla convaincue par l'hypothèse de Maugrey bien plus rationnelle que celle d'Albus. Il était plus logique de croire que le Mangemort avait pris la fuite plutôt que de penser que quelqu'un avait pu pénétrer dans Pourdlard, forcer la protection et enlever Malefoy Senior au nez et à la barbe du plus grand sorcier vivant depuis plus d'un siècle.

- En effet, dit Albus en caressant machinalement sa barbe, on n'_aurait pu_ envisager cette hypothèse, le seul ennui étant que j'avais pris mes précautions pour qu'il ne puisse sortir.

- Des... précautions ?

- Oui... Marcus ne peut pas sortir de Poudlard de son plein gré ou sans mon accord.

- Mais comment...

- Je crains de ne pouvoir répondre à cette question, Alastor, il faut bien garder certaines choses secrètes... Tout finit toujours par se faire savoir de nos jours... Je trouve ça assez frustrant. Moi qui espérais que ma folle passion pour les bonbons au citron resterait secrète...

Les deux autres levèrent les yeux au ciel.

Est-ce qu'un jour pourraient-ils tenir une conversation _sérieuse _avec lui pendant plus de trois minutes ? Probablement pas.

Alors qu'il regardait avec amusement la tête que faisaient ses amis, Albus songea que quelque chose clochait. Inconsciemment, il avait l'impression qu'il y avait un lien entre la disparition de Malefoy, Lucius... peut être Severus... et curieusement... James.

Son instinct inconscient le trompait rarement.

Il _fallait_ que James se souvienne. Plus il y pensait, plus sa certitude grandissait...

- Retourner à Poudlard ? répéta Lucius Malefoy en regardant le bambin de sept ans comme s'il était cinglé.

- Les ordres sont les ordres, répliqua le bambin en question, les yeux menaçants.

Lucius le foudroya du regard.

- Si Dumbledore ne nous fait pas arrêter ce sera un miracle. Et s'il ne le fait pas, il sera constamment à nous surveiller. C'est de la folie.

Harry arqua un sourcil.

- Ce sont les ordres de ton maître. Les remets-tu en question ?

- Bien sûr que non, mais...

Les yeux d'Harry étincelèrent. Une lueur rouge éclaira quelques secondes ses pupilles.

- Idiot ! grogna le garçon, crois-tu que Père n'y a pas song ? Tu es vraiment stupide ou tu le fais exprès ?

- Comment...

- Dumbledore a forcément des espions dans les milieux sombres. Or, si on fait courir la rumeur que Père est fou de colère parce qu'après vous avoir demandé de le rejoindre tous les deux, vous avez refusé et êtes parvenus à vous enfuir, alors ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez très bien accueillis à Poudlard, dit le gamin d'une traite, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Lucius le fixa. Un plan retors, machiavélique dans lequel tomberait aisément tout amoureux de moldus qui serait vraiment désolé que deux pauvres petits adolescents aient dû subir de telles épreuves.

- Mais... et mon paternel ? Quelle explication...

- Voyons Lucius, tu y es étranger... Comment pourrais-tu savoir où il est ?

Seigneur, comment un enfant peut-il avoir ce regard-là... 

Harry lui fit un grand sourire. Et sortit de la pièce, les laissant en proie à leurs pensées.

- Oh... une dernière petite chose... Si on veut que la chose soit crédible, vous subirez tous les deux un ou deux Doloris, histoire de convaincre le vieux fou...

Lucius secoua la tête.

Un cauchemar. Ca ne pouvait être que ça...

Malheureusement, il apparut que ce n'était pas un cauchemar mais bel et bien la réalité.

Quelques jours plus tard... 

James faillit s'étrangler quand au détour d'un couloir, il croisa Malefoy et Rogue, marchant côte à côte, le teint pâle et la mine fatiguée.

Cependant les deux Serpentards se reprirent très vite.

- Tu veux ma photo Potter ? grogna Lucius avec sa morgue habituelle.

- Certainement pas...Epargne-moi cette vision d'horreur.

Malfoy ne prit pas la peine de répondre et continua son chemin en lui accordant autant d'importance qu'un misérable insecte.

- Eh ! Blondie ! Servilus ! Vous prenez la fuite maintenant ? ricana Sirius, c'est très serpentardesque comme attitude...

Toujours aucune réponse, aucun regard.

Dépités, les deux Gryffondor abandonnèrent.

Lucius grogna. POURQUOI avait-il fallu qu'il ouvre la bouche... Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que ça ne mette pas tout leurs plans par terre...

Potter et Black apprendraient alors vraiment ce que « attitude serpentardesque » signifiait. A cette pensée un sourire mental machiavélique se refléta l'espace d'une seconde dans ses yeux gris acier froid comme la glace.

* * *

**Fin de chapitr****e **

* * *

**Harry** : Vraiment ! Plus ça va et moins tu t'arranges dis-moi... 

**Bunny** : Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

**Harry** : _lit le chapitre puis le script général_ : Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiien

**Bunny**: VV C'est pas du juste !

**Harry** : Mais ouiiiiiiiii !

**Lucius** : J'ai laissé Potter m'appeler Blondie... Et d'où tu sors ce surnom d'abord ?

**Bunny**: T'es blond.

**Lucius** : -.-0

**Bunny** : Prends ça comme un compliment ! Mon Mimilliardo est blond et se fait appeler Blondie, Barbie, Sex...

**Lucius** : -.-0 ¤ puissance mille ¤

**Harry** : -.- Elle est folle... 

**Lucius** : Ca ne fait aucun doute... Si vous voulez nous aider à interner la folle, laissez une review...

**Harry** : Tu crois que ça nous aidera ?

**Lucius** : (_regarde Arwen préparer le chapitre suivant un sourire sadique aux lèvres)_ J'espère...


	12. La vengeance de James

**Titre** : Les liens du sang

**Auteuse** : Arwen Yuy

**Source** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : Rogue en voit des vertes et des pas mûres. Mais il a décidé de se venger. Pitite précision.. Je n'aime pas trop James et ses copains depuis le tome 5…

**Couple : **Micro Nano Pico pointe deYaoi Lucius x Sev'… Que du forcé bande de dépravées ! (ça rime )

**Rating** : PG fort !

**Disclaimer** : quand je crée des personnages, en général je les tue… Marcus en a fait les frais ceux qui sont vivants ne sont pas à moi…V.V c'est à dire tous les personnage…Ils sont tous à Rowling…

**Résumé -**enfin... théoriquement... - Non, ilne sera pas dit que James Potter laissera s'en tirer comme ça ces maudits Serpentards. Le chef des Maraudeurs concocte une vengeance terrible… Snivellus n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

* * *

**RAR**

* * *

**Lady Jedusor** : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiii ! C'est pas grave du tout ! Bisous et bonne lecture en espérant que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

**Celine.s**. Mici ! --------- J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

**4rine** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! J'ai mis longtemps à l'écrire, il était difficile ! Donne moi ton avis !

**Lily Chang** : Merci ! En effet on m'a déjà fait la remarque. J'ai essayé de rallonger celui comme j'ai pu ! Il est plus long non ? Bonne lecture. Le chapitre suivant arrivera vite .Moi j'ai pire que les bisous ventouses ! Ca s'appelle les Heeronours Après les bisounours, les Heeronours et méfie toi, ils sont armés de revolvers

**Lo** : Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend ! Et oui c'est Mimilliardo Son nom c'est Milliardo… Comme il est mimi il s'appelle Mimilliardo.. Oups (Laissée emportée) Cechapitre est plus long que le précédent ! Plates excuses pour le retard… Dis moi ce que tu en penses ! Bonne lecture !

**Onako de moaaaaaaaaaaaaaa** : Mon dieu ça fait trop longtemps ! Mais que veux tu toujours des problèmes internet. Je suis condamnée de demander à Katel de publier à ma place VV Quand à la bêtise, elle se porte trèèèèèèès bien ! Ma santé mentale ( E : Parce que t'en as une ? Nee Sama : …Mm…nan) va pas très bien Merci de lire ! Moi j'attends la suite Même si je peux plus aller sur MSN avant le mois de juillet tu peux me l'envoyer par mail…Quand je dis l'… je parle toutes tes merveilleuses fics que j'adôôôre Ben quoi ? L'espoir fait vivre nan ?

**Cynore** : Je suis ravie que tu aimes Je suis rouge comme une tomate ! Confirmation by miroir Ca me fait plaisir parce que j'adore ta fic aussi Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Tenchi** : Pas la grèèèèèèèèèèèève ! Je sais que c'était court ! Et non, tu n'as pas perdu tes feuilles, c'est le chapitre qui est horriblement court… Désolééééééééée ! Ce chapitre est plus long nan ? Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture. Pour la vengeance de Jamsie, ton idée de carte routière était pas mal mais je me suis débrouillée autrement :P

**Miss-Tania** : On va s'entendre alors Parce que je suis bien barge moi Tu peux demander à Katel elle te donnera confirmation Et le reste de la fic ne fait qu'empirer Tu en as un échantillon appréciable ici J'espère que tu continueras à aimer

**Cassidy Darks** : Kikoooooo ! Si je ne réponds que rapidement à tes review c'est parce que j'ai un big mail pour toi en préparation J'ai lu ta fic au fait ! Je fignole ma chose et je te l'envoie. Quant à Rogue en vampire, j'y pense de plus en plus… Peut être pas dans cette fic… Encore faudrait il connaître quelle version Rowling donne du vampire. Je crois que je vais m'arrêter là pour ce débat et vite finir ce foutu mail pour pouvoir te l'envoyer ! Bisous !

**Katel** : Tu sais mon Katelichou, que si tu veux encore plus de retard, j'ai deux autres fics en préparation ? Et que je commence le chapitre 5 dans les deux autres fics ? Et ne t'inquiète pas, le chapitre 13 est déjà prêt ! Et il est bien plus long ! Chouette ! Encore du travail bourré de faute pour le petit kangourou...Sans oublier un certain chapitre 20 _(note du 15/11 : quand je pense qu'on en est à peine au 21 deux ans plus tard... T'es dramatique ma pauvre...)_, chapitre 11 j'en passe et des meilleures :P

**Sybel26** : On va tenter de répondre à ta review ! Dans le désordre le plus complet, c'est plus drôle … Un, deux, trois… GO !

J'ai bien peur que ce soit un peu tard pour rectifier toutes les choses que tu m'ais signalé. On va pas en refaire la liste Tout d'abord merci pour la review et je vais tâcher d'étoffer et de décrire ! Je serai ravie que tu continues à m'aider ! Si je n'udapte pas c'est parce que ma chère bêta lectrice j'ai nommé Katel a quelques… Mm.. ennuis a corrigé ces temps ci préférant semé des commentaires par ci par là… Meuh non, Kat je ne me moque pas du tout Et ensuite parce que j'ai de GROS problème net dont je t'épargnerai les détails. Du coup après ta review j'ai tout relu et considérant que le chapitre 12 et 13 sont déjà fait j'ai pas mal de trucs à reprendre. Mais j'imagine que c'est pas une mauvaise chose Le problème des calculettes est résolu ! Tout ce que je veux bien te dire c'est qu'il reviendra soit fin 1990 soit début 1991.. en tout cas avant l'arrivée de la lettre. Mais je n'en dis pas plus car cela devrait se passer dans…dans…euuh très longtemps ?

Quant au fait que Voldie aurait des problèmes de…création d'Héritier… Je trouve ça physiquement impossible de l'associer avec une quelconque femme.. Désolée… C'est mon point de vue. Comme ça… un Héritier tombé du ciel.. enfin du futur, c'est nettement plus pratique

Tu as l'air de bien aimé Sev' et j'ai rien contre son nez crochu ! Quant aux perso dark je suis la première à baver devant eux Alors bonne lecture et j'attends avec impatience ton avis sur ce nouveau chapitre ( je suis suicidaireuh ! Et puis aussi sadique je crois) Bonne lecture ! L'espoir fait vivre ! En parlant de citation… « La beauté physique cache l'âme, ce n'est qu'un artifice de plus elle se fâne très vite. » J'aime beaucoup celle l ! Elle est superbe !Elle est de qui ? Je crois que je vais l'ajouter à mon Dictionnaires des proverbes et citations, si tu veux bien, bien sûr… C'est dingue comme je suis bavarde ! Et on dit « Mais non Bunny, pas du tout ! » et pas « C'est clair » ………. Je parle pour ne rien dire. En tout cas, je tiens à te dire que je reconnais le bien fondé de tes critiques et que je vais de ce pas rajouter des descriptions ! Alors bisous et à la prochaine fois

**Gally-chan : **Pas de panique !Tu sauras comment ça finit La fin est déjà écrite. En fait il manque plus que le milieu ! Donc je ne lâche pas le morceau Bisous et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre douze**

**La vengeance de James Potter**

* * *

James jeta un regard complice à Sirius. Il allait faire payer à cet ignoble rat…non, pas de rat. Ce serait insulté Peter (1). A cette éponge à graisse ambulante.

L'épisode des BUSE lui paraîtrait douce et en aucun cas humiliante après ce qu'ils lui feraient subir. Ce salaud avait osé lui jeté un Imperium. Et il s'en sortait comme une fleur. Oh non ! Il n'était pas question qu'une telle chose arrive. Il payerait, et pas en gallions.

La fin de l'année était dangereusement proche. Il fallait trouver un moyen de se venger avant qu'elle ne se termine où il n'en aurait plus l'occasion.

Certes, il avait promis a Lily qu'il ne tourmenterait plus Snivellus sans cervelle… Mais aux grands maux les grands remèdes. James ne pouvait laisser passer une chose pareille sans réagir.

Fin de l'année… Tilt !

Une petite ampoule s'alluma dans la tête de James. Il tenait sa vengeance. Snivellus se mordrait les doigts pour avoir osé lui lancer un Impardonnable.

Une idée machiavélique se dessina dans son cerveau. Pour la première depuis la constitution du groupe des Maraudeurs, le jeune homme décida de ne faire part à ses amis de son nouveau projet concernant ce cher Rogue.

Il allait y avoir de la fiesta le jour de la remise des diplômes. Et James orchestrerait tout à merveille…

La fin de l'année arriva rapidement. James, prêt depuis des jours attendit avec impatience la remise des diplômes qui signerait… SA vengeance.

Et enfin. Ce jour béni arriva.

« Chez les Gryffondor, les ASPIC sont réussis à 78 d'entre vous. Nous avons trois mentions Très Bien chez les lions, dit Dumbledore avec solennité… A votre nom, vous viendrez chercher votre ASPIC. Je vous donnerai vos notes en même temps… J'appelle (2)…

- Black, Sirius… 90 de réussite. Mention Très Bien.

- Evans, Lily… avec 100 de réussite, mention Très Bien. Félicitations, Mlle Evans…

- Merci, professeur, dit Lily en rosissant sous l'œil rêveur de James.

- Londubat, Franc (4)… 75 de réussite. Mention Bien. Et également une mention Spéciale en Défense contre les Forces du mal.

- Hem.. Euh… Ah… Lupin, Rémus…

Le jeune homme se leva.

- 70 de réussite, mention Bien. Avec mention Spécial en Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Pettigrew, Peter. 52.5 de réussite.

- Potter James… 99 de réussite. Mention Très Bien avec une mention Spéciale en Défense contre les Forces du Mal (3).

- Du côté des Pouffsouffle..

Après l'appel des Pouffsouffle (avec une mention Très Bien décernée à Rosie Madley), vint les Serdaigles ( six mentions Très Bien ) et enfin les Serpentards (étant donné qu'ils ne pouvaient tricher, ils n'eurent que trois mentions Très Bien soit dix de moins qu'aux examens blancs)

- Crabbe, Thomas, 50 de réussite.

…

- Goyle, Gaethan 49.9 de réussite. Acceptable. Vous passez tout de même…

…

- Mac-Nair, 60 avec une Mention Spéciale en Histoire de la Magie. (5)

- Malfoy, Lucius, 100 de réussite, mention Très Bien. Félicitations.

… … …

James se réveilla brusquement. On arrivait au « R ». Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Enfin, l'heure de la vengeance sonnait.

- Riclaw, Kevin, 75 , mention Bien…

…

- Rogue, Severus, 98 de réussite, Mention Très Bien, avec une mention…

James sourit, et pointa discrètement sa baguette vers Malefoy.

- _Rogue Feliz Accio Malefoy (6)_

Ce qui se passa ensuite devait figurer dans les meilleurs souvenirs de James Potter. Rien que pour cela, ça vaudrait le coup d'avoir une Pensine.

En effet, sortit de l'assemblée un Malfoy à l'air complètement perdu qui se demandait ce qui lui arrivait, attiré comme un aimant par Rogue. Tant et si bien qu'il rentra dans le malheureux brun qui se demanda avec désespoir ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça, le jour de la remise du diplôme. Les deux adolescents tombèrent à terre et Malfoy roula une pelle magistrale à Severus qui ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce qui lui arrivait. Puis, le dernier descendant de la fière famille des Malfoy tomba au sol, évanoui, ne devant se souvenir de rien, sous le regard stupéfait d'un Rogue qui cillait à toute vitesse et de toute la salle devenue silencieuse qui hésitait à éclater de rire ou applaudir.

En tout cas, malgré le regard courroucé des professeurs, les Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire tandis que Rogue atteignait des nuances insoupçonnées de rouge, maudissant Malfoy.

Dumbledore ne dit rien. Son regard se posa, pensif sur les Maraudeurs. Il relit son diplôme à Severus qui le prit avec dignité et qui rejoignit la table des Serpentards non sans avoir donné deux claques à Malfoy pour le réveiller et à titre personnel se venger.

Tandis que la distribution se poursuivait et que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui et Malfoy qui n'avait rien compris et à qui personne ne voulait fournir d'explications, Rogue tenait son visage totalement impassible, aussi impassible que tout à l'heure défiguré par la surprise, l'humiliation et une vague de dégoût.

Mais ses yeux encre qui faisaient baisser les têtes de tout ceux qu'il croisait, y compris certains professeurs, foudroyaient le mur innocent qui lui faisait face.

Vraiment fascinant ce mur, décoré aux couleurs de Serpentard. Très vert en fait. Mais Severus adorait le vert.

Il réfléchit tandis qu'il essayait de faire brûler le mur en question par le simple pouvoir de son regard noir.

Que s'était-il pass ?

Un sort.

Ca ne pouvait être que ça.

Son regard se posa sur les Gryffondor et plus spécialement sur DEUX Gryffondor particulièrement immatures et exaspérants.

Potter… Rogue dut retenir une grimace de dégoût, luttant pour garder son expression neutre.

Comment… Comment avait-il os ? Et Black… Il était certain que l'un de ces maudits Maraudeurs, sinon les deux, étaient à l'origine de cette affreuse histoire des plus humiliantes. Le regard brillant de moquerie, la lueur de revanche dans leurs yeux abhorrés le confirmait aisément.

Patience. Il quittait Poudlard. Sa vengeance serait complète dans quelques semaines.

Son Maître accepterait sûrement qu'il la consomme pleinement.

Sur « Zabini, Goliath (67,2 de réussite ) » la remise de diplôme prit fin, et Rogue put repartir dans son dortoir pour sa dernière nuit à Poudlard,où il pourrait méditer sa vengeance.

Et s'il les tuait ? Pas assez sadique.

Le Serpentard soupira, calculant comment il pourrait laver cet affront en faisant bien pire à ses deux Némésis.

Un mois plus tard… 

Harry eut un graaaaand sourire quand son père lui souhaita bon anniversaire.

Il avait sept ans aujourd'hui. Deux ans qu'il était avec son père. Les deux années les plus merveilleuses de sa vie.

Deux ans riches en changements. Il n'était plus le garçonnet maigrelet trouvé par Voldemort. A sept ans, Harry Potter Riddle était un gamin plein de vie. Ses lunettes ne lui servaient plus à rien sa myopie corrigée à l'aide d'un sort jeté par son père. Ses grands yeux verts illuminaient son visage enfantin qui ne portait plus les marques des cinq premières années de sa vie. Tantôt rieurs, tantôt plus froid que la banquise, Harry était par certains côtés un enfant comme les autres bien que ses jouets étaient souvent des Moldus qu'il n'avait que haïr davantage avec les années passées près de son père comme un enfant glacial, cruel quand il sortait en « mission » pour son père et tuer tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Harry avait bien grandi. Il était assez grand pour son âge même, dépassant le mètre trente, mais il n'était pas dégingandé. Car le petit garçon pouvait très facilement mettre un adulte à terre, sans baguette, avec l'entraînement qu'il recevait depuis maintenant près de huit mois.

En plus de ces changements physiques il y avait des changements merveilleux dans sa vie. Il avait découvert une famille. Il avait découvert la magie. Que rêver de plus ?

Le Mage noir lui offrit son cadeau. Une baguette. Une baguette d'adulte. Harry ne sut jamais comment Lord Voldemort avait su qu'elle lui conviendrait parfaitement. Il ne sut jamais que pour cela, le Mage avait jeté un Sort de Magie Noire Ancienne qui révélait les baguettes plausibles qui pourraient convenir aux Sorciers. En ce moment, il ne s'en soucia pas d'ailleurs. Il était bien trop heureux pour cela.

- Je pense que tu es assez mature pour en avoir une.

Pour toute réponse le bambin sourit de toutes ses dents en exhibant sa baguette sous le regard amusé de Lord Voldemort.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans ? demanda l'enfant en regardant sa baguette sous toutes les coutures émerveillé par l'objet et conquis par la chaleur qui se répandait doucement en lui.

- C'est une baguette très puissante. Elle contient une dent de Basilic et un crin de Licorne. C'est la seule Baguette qui ait été constituée avec des éléments aussi instables.

Harry ne répondit pas, encore plus abasourdi. Son visage souriant ne faisait que regarder, regarder, et regarder encore son cadeau.

- M-Merci !

- Une petite sortie en famille t'intéresse ? dit-il doucement.

L'enfant défia toutes les probabilités physiques : son sourire s'élargit encore…

Un fantôme de sourire passa sur les minces lèvres de Lord Voldemort.

Mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas l : il sauta sur Voldemort en disant dix merci à la secondes. Ce fut sans doute la première fois depuis longtemps que Lord Voldemort rit, et fut content d'avoir offert un cadeau. Tout cela en même temps. Décidément, il aim… il appréciait vraiment ce gamin.

Ensembles, ils partirent donc en… sortie, dont les détails furent rapportés le lendemain dans la Gazette du Sorcier, causant bien des questions aux Aurors Psychologues du Ministère. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien apporter à Vous-Savez-Qui d'agir ainsi, seul avec un gamin ? Voilà qui mettait tous leurs profils psychologiques par terre. La mort dans l'âme, les dits psychologues se ré-attelèrent à la difficile tâche de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans l'esprit tordu de l'Héritier de Salazar Serpentard.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au manoir quelques heures plus tard, Harry, exténué, alla se coucher sous l'oeil satisfait de Lord Voldemort. C'était une sortie instructive. Les pouvoirs du garçonnet se développaient de jour en jour. Le Mage était certain que bientôt, il pourrait commencer à lui apprendre la Magie Sans Baguette.

Ce gamin était vraiment extrêmement doué. Il n'était pas près de regretter d'en avoir fait son Héritier. Au non, loin de là, même.

Il mit cela dans un coin de son esprit, se promettant de s'y mettre plus tard. Pour l'heure, il devait donner des directives à ses lieutenants. Pour programmer une sympathique attaque sur des Aurors qui avaient la malheureuse idée de devoir protéger un convoi soi disant ultra protégé qui transportait entre autre du sang de dragon à tête jaune. Un sang aux propriétés magiques extrêmement explosives qui l'intéressait grandement.

Dragons...Dragons... peut être devrait-il un de ces quatre attaquer Gringott pour vérifier si cette histoire de Dragons gardant la banque était vraie... Mmm... Idée intéressante. Qu'il ne manquerait pas d'exploiter.

* * *

**- Fin du chapitre -**

* * *

Notes stupides, très stupides de l'auteur 

(1) c'est pas comme si c'était grave

(2) On ne fera pas la liste de tous les élèves, juste de ceux qui nous intéressent. Si une note d'un autre élève vous intéresse, Albus se fera un plaisir de répondre si vous laissez une review

(3) Faut croire que c'est génétique -----------

(4) Je ne connais pas le nom de famille de la mère de Neville, mais sachez qu'elle a obtenu une mention Bien avec une mention Spéciale en Botanique.

(5) Oui, il est incollable sur toutes les périodes où l'Endoloris n'était pas interdit et qu'on s'en servait pour torturer des innocents, notamment pendant le règne du fameux Fercaël, un Mage noir qui apporta une grande contribution aux méthodes de torture. Encore aujourd'hui, Voldemort utilisait les méthodes de Fercaël selon son paternel…

(6) Formule de moi ! On ne se moque pas j'ai mis hyper longtemps avant de la trouver.  
Voldie : Ben, c'est pas glorieux…

Voila... C'est fini. Je connais un Mage Noir qui va avoir des ennuis moi -.- et pas que des petits (a)...


	13. Le projet de Dumbledore

**Titre** : Les liens du sang  
**Auteuse** : Bunny  
**Rating **: PG ! Pê même PG-13 pour ce chapitre. Activité de Mangemort  
**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi ! Le seul qui l'était est mort ! Va falloir que je me réinvente un personnage moi Comme ça je pourrais le tuer  
**Note** : Félicitez moi ! Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres.

'_pensées des personnages'  
- / flash back/_  
- _« récit de Fletcher _

* * *

**RAR**

* * *

**Onarluca** : Saluuuuuuuuuuuuut ! Très bien ! Je vais me creuser la tête pour voir comment Sevy rentre dans l'Ordre ! Merci de ta confiance ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

**Lady Jedusor** : Ca y est je vire rouge brique ! Merci, Merci, Merci, Merci, Merci, Merci, Merci bôôôôôcoup Je suis contente que tu aimes la vengeance de Jamsie ! J'ai beaucoup hésité mais j'avais pas d'autres idées J'espère que tu continueras d'aimer !

**Lily Chang** : Merci pour ta réponse à mon sondage pour mes pitites questions DANS MES BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et se jette sur la pauvre Lily Chang BAM ! J'avais pô vu le mur VV Enfin bref. Vos vœux sont exaucés ma chère Tu m'as donné une idée de génie Mouhahahahahaha ! Les pauvres ! J'introduirai un truc comme « Rendez moi mon fils vous n'avez pas le droit » et je sais déjà comment Voldie va être prévenu Mon nouveau chouchou va faire des siennes - Ce chapitre répond déjà pas mal à ta suggestion je pense ! Mais je vais te laisser le lire tranquille - J'espère que tu aimeras ! Oooooh ! Tu sors les armes ? Très bien ! Je vais faire pire ! réfléchit, enclenche lentement le cerveau Je saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais ------------------------ Bonne lecture et Bisous-Baveux-De-La-Mort-Qui-Tue-Avec-Un-Modèle-Heeronours-Bisounours-Calinours-En-Prime-Le-Tout-Avec-Un-Gloss-Marron-Fonc ! Moi aussi je suis sadique Le coup du détraqueur était excellent au fait ! Allez ! Bonne lecture

**Lo** : Je suis contente que tu aimes Je n'avais pas vu Voldie de cette façon….Gâteux….MDRRRRRRRRRRRR Disons plutôt qu'il joint l'utile à l'agréable Nouveau chapitre en espérant que tu aimerais

**Gally-chan** : Non ça ira Ca devrait le faire Contente que tu ais aimé, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre trèèèèèèèèèès long

**Cassidy Darks** : Contente que tu ais aimé J'ai vérifié moi même et je ne peux que reconnaître mon erreur…. J'ai lu ta fic (La suiteuh !) et mon roman préféré de Christian Jack…. J'hésite entre Ramsès et La Reine Liberté Et toi ? C'est fort possible qu'il manque des choses… Katel m'ayant lâchement abandonnée il doit traîner plus de fautes que d'habitude. Non Kat' je ne t'en veux pas --0 D'accord pour l'Ordre…. Mais l'amour entre Harry et un Moldu ou un Sang de Bourbe me semble compromis vu qu'il en fréquente pas…Non, ma fic ne spoile pas le tome 5, ni aucun autre tome, tu verras ça dans la partie 2 de l'histoire. Et j'ai bien peur que Rémus n'ai pas un très grand rôle pour ne pas dire aucun dans cette histoire…

**Severafan** : Mici J'ai posté cela le plus vite possible Pour ta suggestion… Je vais faire ce que je peux

**Sybel 26** : Encore une fois ton sens du détail me cloue au sol !Merci pour la citation au fait Si tu veux je t'enverrais mon petit dico Si tu en as d'autre je ne suis pas contre l'idée d'en rajouter. Il n'est pas du tout fourni --0 et y a des dialogues de film ou de séries genre Buffy Mais c'est toujours amusant Bref… Revenons à nos moutons… Mmmm j'essaye de corriger les défauts que tu me signales mais c'est pas facile Indulgence, indulgence plize Mais jai déjà rajouté des descriptions c'est pas mal Encore une fois, merci de tes critiques, j'espère que tu seras toujours là pour signaler mes bourdes En fait je trouve ça amusant de voir les défauts et d'essayer de les corriger, si ça améliore mon écriture Encore une fois, je ne peux qu'apprécier ta maîtrise du français et du texte

* * *

**Chapitre treize **

**Le projet de Dumbledore**

* * *

Dumbledore semblait plus soucieux que jamais. Le mois d'août sonnait déjà aux portes de l'école et l'influence de Lord Voldemort ne cessait de s'accroître.

L'école vide d'élèves et de professeurs offrait toujours protection. Mais combien de temps le

monde magique résisterait-il aux assauts du Mage Noir ?

Dans peu de temps, on lui ferait parvenir la liste des morts de la journée. Toujours plus longue, toujours plus difficile à lire.

A quoi bon dresser la liste de la mort de ces pauvres diables, victimes de la folie du Mage noir ? Pour leur famille. Et après ?

Cela ne les ferait pas revenir.

Cela n'empêcherait pas de nuire Voldemort.

L'esprit de Dumbledore retourna sur le visage de l'Héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Des yeux verts, des cheveux de jais. Un air vaguement familier.

Pauvre gamin.

Comment se nommait-il déjà ?

Harvey ? Arnold ? Harry… Oui c'était cela : Harry.

Prisonnier de la folie de Lord Voldemort sans que personne ne lui ait demandé son avis. Le cœur du vieil homme se serra. Il voulait aider cet enfant. Il le devait.

Enfant plié à la volonté du Mage, ce Harry pensait sûrement qu'il agissait de lui même alors que le souffle de Lord Voldemort contrôlait son esprit. Il fallait le délivrer de cette influence néfaste pour le propre bien de l'enfant.

Et avec de la chance, l'Héritier deviendrait une arme décisive contre Lord Voldemort. Sinon, l'enfant serait un sorcier comme les autres, placé dans une famille chaleureuse qui l'aimerait.

Le directeur de Poudlard n'imaginait pas à quel point il se trompait.

Le premier point… Contacter Fletcher. Ce dernier aurait peut être quelque chose à lui apprendre. Ensuite, interroger les espions qui traînaient dans l'Allée aux Embrumes, spécifiquement le quartier le moins… recommandé de cette Allée déjà peu fréquentable. Là il y aurait bien quelqu'un qui, se vantant d'en savoir plus que les autres vendrait une information à prix d'or, laquelle information conduirait l'Ordre à Voldemort. Et à ce mystérieux Héritier sorti de nulle part.

Lord Voldemort attendait les rapports. Salazar que ces réunions pouvaient être assommantes… Son temps aurait sûrement était mieux employé à regarder les progrès de son fils et Héritier, par exemple…Héritier qui augmentait ses pouvoirs à une vitesse incroyable qui ne pouvait susciter que la fierté de son père.

Mais au lieu de cela… il devait écouter les rapports idiots fait par des imbéciles qui se disputaient pour savoir qui avait fait le plus de morts au cours de la semaine.

Vraiment passionnant.

Et donc le pauvre Mage noir dut écouter pendant une heure des chiffres, des chiffres, des chiffres, un peu de chiffres, encore des chiffres, toujours des chiffres.. Oh… Et puis aussi quelques chiffres…

La première heure passée, la seconde survint. Salazar soit loué c'était la dernière… Enfin, normalement… Et donc une heure de plus de blablabla à débattre de qui attaque quoi et pourquoi untel y arriverait mieux que… Que du blabla de plus en plus assommant.

Au bout d'une ou deux éternités, Lord Voldemort put enfin voir ses fidèles transplaner pour aller retrouver leurs familles, leurs amis ou leur travail.

Il fallait faire quelque chose. Cela s'imposait. Ces réunions ressemblaient de plus en plus à l'idée que Vodemort se faisait du Ministère. Et ce n'était guère flatteur…

Fletcher entra dans le bric-à-brac qui tenait lieu de bureau au trèèès illustre Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec un grand sourire alors que ses yeux bleus pétillaient derrière ses maudites lunettes en demi-lune.

_'Aïe mauvais signe ça…'_

En général lorsqu'il vous accueillait ainsi, Dumbledore vous annonçait une nouvelle que vous n'étiez pas prêt d'apprécier. C'était même aux antipodes d'une « bonne nouvelle »… Enfin… Entre la conception des gens normaux des bonnes nouvelles et celle d'Albus Dumbledore, il y avait tout un monde. Fletcher, ayant souvent testé la chose, pouvait l'affirmer mieux que quiconque.

Allons donc… Que lui voulait ce vieux fou ?

That is the question…

'_Je citerai la littérature Moldue quand je saurai ce qu'il me veut ! Quoique… Je ne citerai rien du tout… Je pense que je ferai mieux de chercher un beau mur pour pouvoir foncer dedans…_'

Fletcher secoua la tête.

Ce genre de pensée n'apportait rien de bon. A part un bon mal de crâne bien sûr.

- Bonjour, Mondingus.

Ouille… Maintenant il en était certain. Dumbledore avait bel et bien un service à lui demander. Et cela l'étonnerait bôôôôôcoup que ce… service soit plaisant…

- Dumbledore… Que puis-je pour vous ?

Le directeur sourit gentiment.

'_Mmm… Il me ménage avant le coup fatal'_

- Je me suis rappelé de cet intéressant enfant dont nous avions parlé il n'y a pas si longtemps, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut.

'_Pan ! Au moins il ne tourne pas autour du pot… Maigre consolation. Mémoire faisant défaut, hein ? Tu parles ! Il en remontrerait à Ollivanders. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire bien sûr…_'

- L'Héritier ? demanda machinalement Fletcher.

_'Toi, tu aurais mieux fait de te taire sans aucun doute…_' 

- C'est cela ! Harry, n'est ce pas ?

- Je… Oui…

- Intéressant… Intéressant. Et on ne parlerait pas de lui par chez vous ?

Fletcher regarda le vieil homme se demandant où il voulait ne venir.

- Pas grand chose de plus…

- Dites voyons ! Dites ! Cela m'intéresse au plus au point… Je suis tout ouïe.

- Rien que vous ne sachiez déjà Monsieur.

- Mmm…

- Le pouvoir de l'enfant grandit chaque jour davantage. A sept ans il est tout à fait capable de lancer n'importe lequel des Impardonnables. Ou de réussir dès le premier coup un nouveau sort quelle que soit sa complexit

- Mmm…

' Il a pas fini avec ses « Mmmm » ?' 

- Il accompagne de plus en plus Vous-Savez-Qui dans ses… euh… _sorties_. Mais à ma connaissance il n'a encore tué personne… Juste des tortures de niveau Magie noire trois pour les moindres.

- C'est assez… préoccupant.

- Il est Fourchelangue aussi.

Dumbledore déglutit, cherchant ses mots avec exactitude. Il regarda Mondingus droit dans les yeux.

- Dites moi, cher ami, si vous vouliez… rencontrer le jeune Harry… Comment feriez vous ?

Fletcher cilla. Estomaqué. Un bon point, il n'était pas tombé dans les pommes.

- HEIN ? Je veux dire... _**QUOI **_?

- Je dis : dites moi, cher ami, si vous voul…

- J'AI COMPRIS CE QUE VOUS AVEZ DIT ! VOUS ÊTES DINGUE ! MARTEAU ! COMPLETEMENT FOU, JETE, CINGLE ! VOUS LE SAVIEZ J'ESPERE… VOUS ETES MA-LA-DE !

Dumbledore sourit. Comme réaction, il y aurait pu avoir pire.

- Il est possible que quelques personnes aient déjà soulevé la question. Mais ce n'est pas notre propos. En parlant de question, j'aimerai que vous réfléchissiez à la mienne.

- Mais la question ne se pose pas ! On ne veut PAS voir ce gamin ! Enregistr ? C'est un danger public ! Plus il est loin, mieux je me porte.

- J'ai dit « feriez-vous »… Si je m'abuse, c'est du conditionnel. Cela implique une action irréelle. Mais je dois avouer que je suis curieux de le rencontrer…

- J'ai une super idée ! Allez voir Vous-Savez-Qui dans son repaire, si tant est que vous le trouviez et il y a de foooooortes chances pour que le gamin soit avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! s'écria Fletcher encore retourné.

- C'est envisageable en effet…

_'Il est fou… Totalement fou…_' 

- Mais je préfèrerai voir « Harry » sans en passer par Tom…

- Hein ? Agru ? Tom ? Cékica ?

- Il se fait aussi appeler Lord Voldemort...

- Ne-prononcez-pas-son-nom !

- Si vous voulez… Alors, connaissez-vous un moyen de le voir sans en passer par Lord Voldemort ?

Fletcher eut soudain très envie de tuer le vieillard et de se suicider dignement ensuite.

* * *

Harry regardait le plafond. _'Un…Deux…Trois…Quatre…Cinq…'_

Sept gros serpents argentés.

_'Un…Deux…Trois…Quatre…Cinq…' _Sept gros serpents verts… 

Deux basilics…

Harry détourna les yeux. Il commençait à la connaître par cœur cette chambre. Il commençait à se lasser de contempler le plafond qui était certes, très joli, mais une heure à ne faire que le regarder, l'examiner sur toutes les coutures dégoûterait n'importe qui des plafonds décorés de serpents aussi superbes soient-ils.

Il se répétait là.

L'enfant se leva, décidé à se dégourdir les jambes. Et s'il travaillait un peu sa magie ?

…

…

Pourquoi faire ? Il maîtrisait tous les sorts qu'on lui avait appris. Et c'était difficile d'apprendre seul des nouveaux sorts sans livre qui plus est.

'Un… Deux…Trois… _STOP _!' 

Plus-de-serpents.

L'Héritier de Lord Voldemort décida donc qu'il s'ennuyait et que cette situation ne pouvait durer.

Il sortit de sa chambre.

Le couloir était vide.

Bien sûr. Tous les Mangemorts étaient avec son père.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire en attendant le retour de son père ?

Réponse : rien.

La vie est injuste. Et donc le charmant bambin resta planté là dans le couloir à compter non plus les serpents du plafonds mais les motifs compliqués qui ornaient noblement le plafond.

Six… Sept… Huit… Neuf… DIX éternités plus tard, l'horloge sonna cinq heures du soir.

'_Enfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin _!' 

Ravi, Harry retourna dans sa chambre. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. La porte s'ouvrit révélant une silhouette noire vêtue de noir.

- Dans trois jours je prévois une attaque assez importante, déclara son Père, entrant tout de go dans le sujet.

Harry baissa les yeux. Et voilà. Encore une journée pendant laquelle il serait seul sans savoir quoi faire. Il se moquait pas mal du danger, tant qu'il pouvait aider son père.

- Ah ? Que prévoyez-vous ?

- Tu le sauras demain. Pendant la réunion du matin pendant laquelle j'expliquerai le plan d'attaque à mes Lieutenants.

- Mais…

Lord Voldemort lui sourit. Enfin… Un sourire de Voldemort correspondait chez les gens normaux en un rictus ou une grimace, pourtant pour l'enfant ses expressions valaient de l'or. Cela signifiait que son père était content.

- Oui, Harry… Pour cette fois tu viens avec nous. En tant qu'acteur.

Si Harry ne se mit pas à sauter partout c'était uniquement parce qu'il y avait sûrement des serviteurs dehors. On ne montrait pas ses émotions à de simples subalternes même s'ils n'étaient pas dans la même pièce que vous et qu'ils ne devaient avoir qu'une démonstration auditive des sentiments qu'il éprouvait.

Le reste de la journée se déroula comme dans un rêve. Harry n'attendait qu'une chose : le lendemain matin et cette fameuse réunion.

* * *

- Espoir en sucre, soupira Fletcher un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures plus tard. 

Quels mots de passe débiles ! A croire que tous ceux qu'inventait Dumbledore avait quelque chose à voir avec ces foutus bonbons que semblait tant apprécier l'homme. Plus grand sorcier du monde… Certes. Peut être. Mais plus fêlé certainement !

Rencontrer l'Héritier. Nan mais il avait vraiment envie de mourir ! Il préférait ne pas imaginer le degré de fureur qu'atteindrait Voldemort si jamais Albus parvenait à ses fins.

Mondingus monta l'escalier.

- Asseyez vous ! Asseyez vous je vous en prie ! Cher Mondingus ! Je ne pensai pas vous revoir si vite !

- Moi non plus ! Mais j'ai des informations sur… ce dont que nous avons parlé hier.

- Si vite ? s'étonna Albus, parlez ! Parlez ! Je vous écoute !

- Eh bien des éléments nouveaux. Ma source est sûre. Absolument sûre ! Mais avant…

- Oui ?

- Je dois être sûr que vous comprenez dans ce quoi vous allez tomber.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Le gamin n'est pas un pantin dans Ses mains. Je veux dire que Vous-Savez-Qui apprécie réellement ce garçon.

- Je m'en doute.

- S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qui lui passera par la tête. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait prêt à attaquer le Ministère pour récupérer l'enfant.

Albus secoua la tête.

- Rassurez vous ! Je ne suis pas si idiot. Je sais parfaitement que Tom sera… fou de rage. Cela fera un bon moyen de pression sur lui. Mais je suis déterminé à soustraire Harry de son influence.

- Vous ne pourrez rien soustraire du tout à mon avis. Mais bon. Mes informations me viennent de Mac Nair. Cet idiot est un des plus fidèles Lieutenants de Vous-Savez-Qui

- Je sais. Son fils vient de terminer sa scolarité. Il est probablement certain qu'il sera Marqué avant Noël.

- Oui. Cet idiot de Julius est venu me voir dans un bar assez miteux.

- Qu'y faisiez vous ?

- Pour obtenir la confiance de ces pourris je vends des articles de Magie Noire. J'ai un contact qui n'est que trop content de se débarrasser de ces trucs.

- Oh. Vous risquez des problèmes avec le ministère.

- Peu importe c'est pour la bonne cause !

' Et ça arrondit mes fins de mois difficiles' 

- Donc Julius ?

- Je prends souvent le temps de discuter avec lui autour d'un verre. Ca peut être utile. Il est vraiment idiot. Mais il parle beaucoup pour peu qu'on remplisse un peu son verre.

- Je vois…

'**_Non vous ne voyez pas. Pour voir il faut fréquenter ces bouges et cette racaille. Mais ce n'est pas grave…'_**

**-_ Je lui offre quelques verres espérant avoir des infos. Ben j'ai été gâté !_**

**- _« 'Je suis exténué' me dit-il_**

**- _Ben pourquoi ? dis-je._**

**- _Arf ! Je sors d'une réunion avec le grand Manitou ! Et crois moi mon vieux c'est pas de tout repos !_**

**- _Encore une séance d'Endoloris ? Pas de veine ! Ca ira ? Tu pourras rentrer chez toi ?_**

**- _Ouaip ! T'es vraiment un pote toi…_**

Mondingus regarda Dumbledore qui écoutait attentivement.

- Je lui ai souri, grimaça-t-il avec une expression de dégoût sur le visage.

-_**Off ! Penses-tu ! Je m'inquiète pour toi vieux ! Je n'aurais pas le cran de me mesurer au Ministère et de latter le gueule de ces enflures de Moldus et ces pourceaux de Sang de Bourbe ! En fait tu es un héros !** _

Il grimaça de nouveau, dégoûté, écoeuré.

- J'aurai aimé lui arracher le cœur quand il m'a dit qu'il avait fait « joujou » avec des Moldus.

Dumbledore le fixait d'un air triste.

- Je vais vous dire une bonne chose Albus ! Vous avez intérêt à les buter ces ordures ! Je ferai tout pour vous aider.

- Merci, Mondingus. Continuez.

Fletcher soupira. Sa couverture de neutralité endurcie était sérieusement endommagée. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Ces pourritures le rendaient malades.

-** « Merci, vieux ! Si tu savais ! J'en peux plus ! On enchaîne missions sur missions ces derniers temps… Et dans… Quarante huit heures à peu près… Alléluia !**

**- _Alléluia ?_**

**- _Je t'ai déjà parlé de ce satané gamin bien trop doué pour son bien… ?_**

**- _Oui…_**

**- _Il va participer à une mission importante._**

**- _Importante ?_**

**- _Pour ça oui ! Le Maître voit de plus en plus grand. Il a décidé de s'attaquer au Pré au Lard. _**

**- _Pour en faire une base arrière pour attaquer Poudlard ensuite ?_**

**- _Ouais mon gars ! T'as tout compris ! Mais le dis pas ! C'est un secret ! Donc le gamin conduira un détachement. Et le pire c'est que les autres lui obéiront probablement au doigt et à l'œil._**

**- _Il est si terrifiant ?_**

**- _Tu n'imagines pas à quel point !_**

**- _Eh ! A quelle heure attaquez-vous ? _**

**- _Pourquoi ?_**

**- _J'essayerai d'être sur place… Prendre des photos ! Ainsi tu pourras les encadrer ou les offrir au Seigneur des ténèbres…_**

**- _Hahaha ! Les encadrer ! Bonne idée ! C'est jeudi à vingt trois heures trente tapantes. On attaque les points cardinaux._**

**- _Et Dumbledore… ?_**

**- _T'inquiète. Le Maître y a pensé. Mais si j'étais toi je me pointerais pas… Va y avoir de la baston…_**

**- _D'accord. Je suis ton conseil comme toujours. Prends moi des photos, hein ?_**

**- _Sûûûûûr !_**

-

- Le Pré au Lard ?

- Oui.

- Il va falloir nous préparer. Merci pour votre aide, Mondingus. L'enfant pourrait être décisif dans la guerre.

- J'espère… Et ainsi elle prendra fin…

Dumbledore acquiesça et Mondingus se leva. Il serra la main du vieil homme et partit retrouver ses chers trafics de chaudrons.

* * *

_Jeudi, 22heures 30_

-

Le comité d'accueil mis en place dans le but de souhaiter la bienvenue aux gentils Mangemorts et à leur encore plus sympathique Maître vénéré était en position.

Cinquante Aurors envoyés par Fugde se cachaient dans le village en plus des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Albus avait décidé d'intégrer Mondingus à l'Ordre. Ce dernier avait tout de suite accepté avant de se rendre compte qu'il devrait en tant que membre aider à la capture du jeune Harry.

_' C'est paaaaaaaaaaaaas juste !_' 

Et donc, les gentils sorciers qui luttaient pour la survie des pitits lapins roses et la sauvegarde du monde magique se consolaient en se disant que l'attaque aurait pu avoir lieu en plein jour et que, au lieu d'attendre dans l'air doux de la nuit, ils auraient dû attendre dans la chaleur étouffante d'un après-midi.

Une minute… Deux minutes…

' Un gros dragon qui se balançaaaaaaaaaaaaaait sur une toile, toile, toile d'Araignée… Ce petit jeu était teeeeeeeeeellement amusant qu'on l'appela… un… Deux gros dragons qui se balançaaaaaaaaaaaaaaient sur une toile, toile, toile d'Araignée, ce petit jeu était teeeeeeeeeellement amusant qu'on l'appela… Un…Deux…Trois gros Dragons qui se balançaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaient…'

On s'occupait comme on pouvait. Fort heureusement pour la santé mentale de tous les occupants du Pré au Lard, des Aurors et des membres de l'Ordre, Mondingus ne chantait pas à tue-tête mais plutôt dans sa tête… Il fallait éviter de les inquiéter sur sa santé mentale et ainsi ne pas finir à Saint Mangouste dans la catégorie cinglé.

Et le temps passa. Il ne passa pas vite. Mais il passa quand même.

' _Vingt-cinq gros dragons qui se balançaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaient…_' 

Finalement c'était peut être bien qu'il ne passe pas vite. Ainsi, moins il passait vite, moins le moment d'affronter des ennemis bien plus puissants qu'eux et sans scrupules approchait…

_' Trente-trois gros Dragons…'_

Quand vint le tour de soixante douze gros Dragons de se balancer sur une pauvre toile d'araignée qui ne tarderait pas à craquer, on entendit plusieurs « Pop ! », bruit caractéristique du transplanage.

Aussitôt, tout le monde cessa de rêver – ou de chanter – et se concentra sur les Mangemorts.

_- _

_/- Souvenez vous, leur avait dit Albus, faites une bonne diversion, pendant ce temps là, je m'occuperai de Harry._

_- Et… qui s'occupe de Vous-Savez-Qui ?_

_- ……………Je m'occuperai de Tom. Minerva… Occupez-vous de l'enfant. Maintenant que c'est réglé en place !_/

-

Les Mangemorts poussèrent un cri et se jetèrent sur les maisons du Pré au Lard. Mais ils furent pris au dépourvu car une bonne soixante-dizaine d'hommes leur barraient le chemin.

Masque blanc contre visage fermés et uniformes d'Auror.

Lumière contre Ténèbres.

Et la terreur contre l'espoir.

Et la bataille commença.

Des Endoloris jaillirent du côté des masques sinistres au faciès pourtant blanc comme la craie, tandis que leurs ennemis répliquaient à coup d'Experlliamus, d'Expulso ou de Stupéfix.

Lord Voldemort apparut plus loin. S'il fut surpris par la présence des hommes masqués de blanc, on ne pouvait le voir. Son visage pâle était dissimulé sous une capuche noire. Mais ces yeux rouges brillaient dans l'ombre répandu par la capuche. Sa cape sombre traînait sur le sol. La dite cape était retenue par une broche en argent représentant un serpent vert qui sifflait de temps à autre. Voldemort portait une longue robe noire rebrodé de fil d'argent. Sa présence, sa puissance, son charisme était tel que les hommes se paralysaient devant lui. Fascinés. Apeurés.

Enfin, normalement.

Car devant lui se dressait maintenant un homme vêtu de bleu foncé, aux yeux bleus brillant d'une détermination effrayante. Et qui malheureusement n'était pas paralysé. Et encore moins fasciné. Mais-euh ! Il pouvait pas avoir peur de lui comme tout le monde ? Bof ! Ce ne serait qu'une question de temps.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ce soir, Tom.

Le dit Tom ricana.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Tu es sûr que c'est bien prudent de venir m'affronter aussi près de ce village ? Tes hommes sont tellement doués qu'il y a plus de chances qu'ils stupéfixent ces habitants plutôt que mes hommes.

Dumbledore ne baissa pas son regard devenu froid et dangereux.

- Va-t-en, Tom… Pendant qu'il en est temps…

- Attends… Laisse-moi réfléchir une seconde…NON ! Pousse-toi de mon chemin !

- Non, Tom.

- Tant pis pour toi. _Endoloris_ !

- _Reflecto _!

- _Protego _!

Voldemort sourit. Parfait. Un duel. Qu'il allait gagner.

* * *

- Seigneur ! Nous sommes attaqués. 

- Merci, j'avais pas remarqué ! grogna l'enfant, contournez-les et entrez dans le village comme prévu. Si vous ne pouvez pas les contourner… Tuez-les !

- Oui, Seigneur.

Harry regarda le carnage. Une bonne vingtaine d'Aurors se tordaient de douleur au sol. Cinq étaient morts.

Et son père…

… Se battait en duel avec un vieillard… Sûrement ce Dumbledore.

- _Stupefix _! cria une voix masculine.

Il mit exactement un quart de seconde à réagir. Il se jeta sur le côté, évitant le sortilège. Il regarda autour de lui. Personne. Personne pour l'aider. Problème en perspective. Tant pis, il se débrouillerait seul.

- _Impedimenta _! cria l'enfant.

- _Protego _! _Exp…_

- _Serpensortia _!

Deux serpents noirs s'avancèrent lentement vers l'homme qui avait attaqué leur jeune Maître.

- **Tuez-le **! ordonna Harry en Fourchelangue avec un sourire mauvais..

Les serpents obéirent. Et se jetèrent sur le malheureux, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux yeux marrons et aux cheveux blonds comme les blés qui aurait sûrement péri dans l'affaire si une femme d'une trentaine, quarantaine d'années à l'allure sévère et menaçante n'était pas intervenue.

- _Finite Incantatem_ ! cria-t-elle.

Les serpents disparurent.

L'enfant la dévisagea, un air féroce sur le visage.

- _Experlliamus_ !

Harry se jeta sur le côté. Mais il perdit sa baguette en route.

Tant pis. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

- _Endoloris _! cria-t-il.

Sa tête sembla prendre feu alors qu 'il jetait le sortilège à l'homme qui se tordit de douleur sur le sol. La femme, soucieuse du sort de l'homme, oublia un instant l'enfant qui récupéra sa baguette et se sauva à toute vitesse dans les rues entourées de maisons du Pré au Lard.

Il avait jeté un sortilège interdit, sans baguette.

Sans baguette.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il réussissait son coup ! Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé !

Eh ben… L'adrénaline avait du bon finalement.

Bon, trouver le chef du village. Tuer le chef du village. Il n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi, on lui en donnerait les explications plus tard. Cela avait toujours fonctionné comme cela. Et au fond, le jeune garçon se moquait des motivations sous-jacentes des actions de son père. Tant qu'il pouvait l'aider, il était prêt à tout. Harry lui devait tellement…

L'enfant était en route, quand il entendit vaguement un sort venir de derrière lui. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, le jeune garçon plongea dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Voldemort foudroya un Albus désarmé du regard. 

- Le moment n'est pas venu de te tuer. Mais quand ce jour viendra… Sois certain que j'en profiterai !

Disons plutôt que Albus avait lancé un Bouclier Recepto-Sortilège qui empêchait le Mage Noir de lui envoyer un quelconque sort sans qu'il ne rebondisse. Un Avada Kedavra avait une chance de passer, mais il demanderait plus d'énergie que Voldemort était capable d'en fournir après ce duel.

Il rejoignit ses hommes qui tenaient en respect les aurors et l'Ordre et qui attendaient ses instructions.

- Maître. La cible est morte.

- Bien. On se replie.

Et tous transplanèrent.

Mais personne ne fut conscient que le jeune Harry Riddle était encore au Pré au Lard, dans les bras de Minerva Mac Gonagall.

En tout cas pour le moment.

**

* * *

**

**FIN DU CHAPITRE****  
**


	14. La répartition

**Titre** : Les liens du sang**  
Auteuse** : Bunny  
**Source** : Harry Potter, défi de Lady Jedusor, et abîmes de mon cerveau détraqu  
**Genre** : Dark.. Mais pas trop quand même. Voyage dans le temps et vie d'un Harry devenu fils de Voldie.  
**Rating** : Si ça continue comme ça, ça va finir PG-13…  
**Disclamer** : Enfin des trucs à moi, si, si ! Pas le plus important je l'accorde -.-0 Mais les boulets Zagat et Gwydion sont n'à moi...

* * *

**RAR**

**

* * *

Onarluca** : Ma first revieweuse attitrée Toujours la première au chapitre Vala le chapitre 14 ! J'espère que tu aimeras.

**Lisia** : -Mici Ne fais pas la têteLe chapitre arrive Nan, il arrive pas il est l ! J'espère que tu aimeras -

**Astronema** : A tout de suite ! Vala le chapitre 14 ! Youpi ! Pour vous. Les persos n'ont pas cessés de se plaindre. (Voldie : NAAAAAAAAN ! Sans blague ! )

**Sissicho** : Voldie ? En colère ? - Joli euphémisme -Tu vas en avoir un joli échantillon Dis moi quoi que t'en penses

**Gally-chan** : Mici -Moi non plus je ne l'aime pas trop -Et oui il va en voir des vertes et des pas mûres Je vais bôôôôôcoup m'amuser je sensRéplique du vieux cinglé glucose ? MDRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! Si tu permets je pense que je reprendrai ton expressionC'est la première fois que j'entends ça Et c'est excellent -Bref…Ryry s'en sortira c'est promis Je ne garantis pas l'état de sortie mais…. (Harry : KOAAAAAAA ? ) il s'en sortira…. J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue J'espère que cela te plaira Bisous 

**Myrinn** : -Mici bôcoup ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Pas question que je lâche l'affaire. Cela m'amuse trop pour cela J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre

**Lady Jedusor** : Mici bôooooooooooooooooooooooooocoup Ce qui va rriver à Harry ? Que du bonheur

**Nienna-lo** : Que veux tu ! Je suis sadique - Allez va, pleure pas… -Vala la suite Plus courte j'en ai peur mais elle vient vite nan ?  
Il me semble que la bataille de bonbon est pour le chapitre 15 Confrontation Ryry Dumby… - je suis sadique…. Quant à Rogue… j'ai pas encore trouvé sa vengeance, mais je lui ai préparé une histoire à faire pleurer les mouchoirs… mais bon, je vais prendre ta…hem… demande en compte pour la suite, promis En tout cas les malheurs de Sevychou ne sont pas terminé. Bah ! Qui aime bien châtie bien, nan ? Dumby est l'exception qui confirme la règle bisous !

**Sibel26** : Mici C'est fait je ne doute pas que tu ne puisses pas arrêter de me torturer ce serait trop beau ! Oh, mais j'avoue je trouve ce genre de review très utiles. Alors comme d'habitude je reconnais la justesse des questions et je me frappe contre un mur ; POUKOA JI AI PAS PENSE ?  
Ensuite désolée pour Voldie.. Dernière fois chef VV… Quant aux masques blancs et noirs je sais que les Mangemorts ont des masques blancs dans le tome 4 Mais j'ai trouvé que cela faisait mieux Blanc contre noir, blanc comme étant lumière.. Comme c'est un UA je pensai que cela choquerait pas trop… Apparemment je suis comme Bubus à côté de mes pompes Au fait l'épisode bonbons au citrons arrivera dans le chapitre 15  
Fudge. Fudge… Ministre de quelque chose… de la justice magique je pense. Non, ca cest Croupton…je vais y réfléchir… Peut être.. Ministre de l'Education Magique Comme ça il viendrait faire une incursion à Poudlard. MDR Mouais. Pas une si mauvaise idée. Au fait… pour ton Voldie méchant comme le diable… jai trouvé comment le remonter dans ton estime… c'est pour ca d'ailleur que notre Sevy national rejoindra l'Ordre. Ca fermente. Quant à ta suggestion… Prise en compte. Dés le chapitre 15… qui je ne crains arrivera pas vite. Car il a beau être presque fini, il est écrit sur papier… Essayez d'amener votre PC en camping…je maintiens que c'est pas faisable Donc a défaut du 15 vala le chapitre 14.. de toute facon le 14 se lit avant le 15…et jai encore dit une stupidité moi… on va arrêter les frais Bisous en espérant que tu vas aimer et me rôtir à la broche une fois ce chapitre termin

**Camilla** : MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Quant à ton humble avis, il est tout sauf humble Il compte bocoup pour moi et j'espère que tu continueras à aimeR. Je vais essayer de faire aussi bien que le 13

**Celine.s** : Merci ! Je suis contente de te revoir voui… la bataille de bonbon au citron arrive ! Taïot ! Taïot ! Vi Ryry est prisonnier Mais c'est pas pour ça que Bubus et cie ne vont pas avoir d'ennui venant de sa part….

**4rine** : Merci beaucoup ! Jespère que celui-ci te plaira aussi

**Cassidy Darks** : Mici ! Ah ? J'avais pas remarqué…si tu le dis ? Jespère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Jirais lire tes one shot… Que de retard ! 16 pages à rattrapper 00 Quant à MSN, moi je veux bien mais je ni vais pas souvent paske ca plante trop En tout cas bonne lecture !

**Tenchi** : HELLO ! Oui ! Jai pensé à toi en écrivant ces scènes… Mais si tu veux une beeeeeelle bataille, yen a une dans la Guerre des Dragons dans le chapitre Nature Profonde qui devrait te plaire Jai réussi à dégouter Katel (trèèèèès fière d'elle) Moi aussi jai fait des panneaux. Pas vivent les lapins. Plutôt les canards… Ne me regarde pas comme ça demande des comptes à ta Zola

**Andryade** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Et surtout flattée. Pour la partie 2 oui je compte la faire.. on aura l'arrivée… dans le passé futur présent… enfin bref juste avant la rentrée… et une ellipse à la sixième année pendant laquelle Ryry collectionnera les malheurs En tout cas j'espère que taimeras ce chapitre ! Bises a plus j'espère !

**Boubou **: Miciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii je suis ravie que tu es aimée Il était difficile le chapitre 13.. jai cru que j'en viendrai jamais à bout Et vala le chapitre 14 On ne se moque pas je suis pas une grande poétesse Tu vas vite comprendre En tout cas, merci Bisous

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**Rentrée à Poudlard.**

**

* * *

**

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix soufflèrent. C'était terminé. Pour le moment.

- Emmenez les blessés à l'infirmerie, murmura Albus. Combien de morts ?

- Six, monsieur.

- Et… Et Minerva ?

- Pas vu…

Le Professeur de Métamorphose arriva. Elle tenait l'enfant dans ses bras.

- Nous n'avons pas fait tout cela pour rien.

- …

Le groupe emporta morts et blessés et retourna au château.

**oO0°0Oo**

Voldemort tournait. Tournait. Tournait et re-tournait. On aurait dit un lion… Non ! Surtout pas un lion ! Un fauve n'ayant pas mangé depuis des jours.

- Eh bien ? cria-t-il, pâlissant de rage.

- M-Monseigneur… Il n'est… il n'est nulle part !

Le sorcier foudroya du regard celui qui avait dit cela.

- JE SAIS BIEN QU'IL N'EST PAS AU MANOIR IMBECILE ! J'ai déjà donné mes ordres bougre d'idiot sans cervelle ! COMBIEN DE FOIS FAUT IL QUE JE ME REPETE ?Je-veux-que-vous-preniez-contact-avec-des-élèves-de-Poudlard-prêt-à-coopérer-et-à-donner-des-informations. Je-veux-savoir-ce-que-le-vieux-fou-a-fait-de-mon-Héritier-et-je-veux-le-savoir-vite !

Le mage noir le fixa avec une fureur glacée qui fit frémir son serviteur de terreur.

- Est-ce trop difficile à comprendre pour vous ?

- N-Non, Maître…

- Alors… QUE FAIS-TU ENCORE ICI ?

Le Mangemort fila ventre à terre.

Puis il fit appeler ses lieutenants.

- Maître… Vous nous avez mandés?

- ………

Mauvais silence… Très mauvais silence…

- L'opération était secrète. Expliquez-moi pourquoi Dumbledore et ses hommes de pacotille nous _attendaient _!

Personne ne dit un mot. Attendant.

- Il faut donc qu'il y ait eu une fuite… Et je ne vois personne d'autre que vous…

Silence.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'occuper de cela. Mais rassurez vous, le temps viendra que je fasse un peu de nettoyage. Rompez !

-

Albus entra dans le cachot-chambre du jeune garçon. Il le détailla sans un mot. L'enfant devait avoir huit ou neuf ans. Il était brun, ses yeux verts brillaient comme des émeraudes L'éclat froid qu'on lisait dans ses yeux était assez inquiétant. Surtout quand on considérait que le garçon avait moins de dix ans.

S'il avait eu une baguette sous la main, nul doute pour Dumbledore qu'il lui aurait sauté dessus et l'aurait tué. Ou du moins lui aurait jeté le sort le plus puissant qu'il connaissait.

Un sort empêchait l'enfant de se servir de magie. Quelle que soit la Magie… Noire, Blanche, Sans Baguette… L'enfant était entouré d'une sorte de bouclier anti-magie qu'il ne pouvait défaire seul.

Une question hantait les pensées du vieil homme. Le gamin avait-il tu ? Mondingus affirmait que non. Mais ayant l'enfant sous les yeux, Albus ne pouvait qu'en douter.

- Harry ? appela-t-il d'une voix douce.

Silence obstiné.

- Harry… Rassure toi… Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Plus personne ne te fera de mal…

_'En sécurité ? Dans un endroit ennemi ? Du mal… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?'_

Seul le silence répondit au vieil homme. Lequel s'avança vers l'enfant et lui souleva la manche gauche. Rien. Nada. Pas de marque. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ?

Troublé, pris de doute, le vieil homme sortit de la pièce.

- Il faudra que nous parlions, mon garçon.

Alors qu'il fermait la porte, il entendit la voix juvénile crier qu'il n'était pas « son garçon ».

Oïe. Cela allait être plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé.

Harry soupira en entendant la porte se fermer. Il était inquiet. Il avait peur. Qu'est ce qu'on lui voulait ? Le vieil homme pouvait paraître sympathique. Mais Harry avait appris à se méfier de la sympathie. Les pires Mangemorts qu'il connaissait paraissaient souvent très sympathiques.

Les apparence sont trompeuses.

Rien de plus vrai. Et c'était pour cela que le garçonnet allait se méfier comme de la peste de ce vieux bonhomme.

Bien. Et maintenant… Comment allait il s'enfuir ?

Voui. Vaste question à laquelle il allait devoir sérieusement réfléchir.

**oO0°0Oo**

Albus soupira. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'avoir un gamin sur-actif et dangereux sur les bras à quelques jours… Non, à la veille de la rentrée. Que le temps passait vite ! Il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait faire de l'enfant et comment le convaincre qu'il ne lui voulait que du bien. Albus savait que la tâche serait difficile. Tom prenait de plus en plus d'influence et il gagnait chaque jour plus de partisans de plus en plus jeunes, gagnés par son charisme et sa stature de chef autrement plus impressionnante que l'apparence de vieillard qu'avait Dumbledore. Ce dont ce dernier était bien conscient. Il avait déjà perdu plus de la moitié des Serpentard de septième années, l'autre moitié n'étant qu'indécise : participer ou être passif, et déjà plusieurs sixième années envisageaient de prendre la Marque. En dessous ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Le vieil homme soupira. La situation s'aggravait chaque jour. Et ce garçon têtu qui pouvait devenir la clef voûte de tous ses plans qui refusait de comprendre ! Maudit soit l'endoctrinement de Tom ! Et accessoirement, maudit également soit Tom.

Albus s'aperçut qu'il avait un problème tout aussi grave à traiter : il n'aurait bientôt plus d'esquimau au citron…

* * *

_Rentrée à Poudlard, 1er septembre 1978_

Albus demanda aux professeurs qui étaient dans le secret à savoir Minerva Mac Gonagall seule, en fait, de faire comme si rien n'était, comme si l'Héritier de Lord Voldemort n'était pas emprisonné quelque part dans le château.

Ce que la femme fit, tout en se demandant ce que la présence de James pourrait bien changer à cette malheureuse histoire.

Les élèves entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, et comme le voulait la tradition, Minerva alla chercher les premières années dehors, qui venaient de traverser le lac avec Hagrid. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait cela. Elle avait été nommée pendant l'été adjointe du directeur à sa plus grande joie et à son plus grand honneur.

Les petits première années, impressionnés par la bâtisse importante qu'était le Château de Poudlard, virent donc arriver une femme, aux cheveux bruns noués en un sévère chignon, aux yeux vert-marron encadrés par des lunettes rectangulaires. La femme à l'allure sévère était vêtue d'une robe de sorcier pourpre richement décorées avec des fils d'or par si et par là.

- Soyez les bienvenus à Poudlard, dit-elle aux élèves qui l'écoutaient dans un silence religieux, c'est ici que vous passerez toute votre scolarité. Je suis le Professeur Mac Gonagall Le banquet va bientôt commencer, mais avant, vous allez être Répartis dans les quatre maisons de Poudlard. La Répartition est très importante, elle décidera où vous passerez le reste de vos années ici, dans l'une des quatre Maisons de Poudlard qui deviendront votre seconde famille. Les élèves d'une même maison ont les mêmes dortoirs, les mêmes cours et la même Salle Commune. Ces maisons sont Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard, du nom des quatre fondateurs de l'Ecole. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse et il n'en est pas une qui soit moins noble qu'une autre. Au cours de l'année, vos bons résultats apporteront des points à vos maisons et vos effractions au règlement vous en feront perdre. A la fin de l'année, la maison qui a le plus de points gagnera le Coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui est un grand honneur. L'année précédente, Gryffondor a remporté la Coupe pour la septième année consécutive. En tant que directrice des Gryffondor, j'espère qu'il en sera de même cette année. Maintenant, suivez-moi, la Répartition va commencer.

Les jeunes élèves s'exécutèrent et admirèrent la Grande Salle décorée aux couleurs des quatre maisons, le ciel magique au plafond qui était couvert de nuages comme dehors. Ebahis, la plupart furent encore plus surpris quand ils apprirent que c'était un CHAPEAU qui allait les Répartir.

Lequel Chapeau se redressa et ouvrit une large bouche. Il ne laissa tomber aucun fromage mais montra sa belle voix en chantant sa traditionnelle chanson de début d'année.

_Jadis, il y a mille ans  
Lorsque j'était jeune et rutilant,  
Quatre grand sorciers,  
Furent bien décidés,  
A fonder une école de Sorciers  
Où l'on apprendrait à des élèves  
La Magie de nos Ancêtres.  
Années après années,  
Ils choisirent leurs préférés,  
Pour Gryffondor,  
Le courage valait bien que de l'or,  
Chez Poufsouffle, le travail et l'amitié  
Sont justement récompensés,  
Tandis qu'à Serdaigle, votre intelligence  
Cultivera les bienfaits de la science  
Pour le rusé Serpentard, rien de mieux que l'ambition,  
Si vous êtes bien malin, telle sera votre Maison.  
Et lorsque pour ces quatre Sorciers  
L'heure de la mort a résonné,  
Ils m'ont donné comme mission,  
De traverser les âges  
Pour mieux que n'importe quel sage,  
Choisir votre Maison.  
Pour cela, jeunes enfants,  
Il suffit de me poser sur vos têtes,  
Et la Répartition sera faite._

Applaudissements dans la salle.

Indécis, les premières années tournèrent leurs regard vers le vieil homme assis au centre de la table des professeurs au regard bleu apaisant.

Mais ce fut Dame Sévère qui prit la parole.

- Bien, quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret et mettrez le Choixpeau. Ensuite, vous rejoindrez la table de la Maison qu'il vous aura désigné.

- Marie-Indrid Allay !

_- POUFSOUFFLE !_

- Jessica Borey !

_- SERDAIGLE !_

- Gwidion Calaway !

_- SERPENTARD !_

…

…

- Et enfin, Gaëlle Weasley !

_- GRYFFONDOR !_

La Cérémonie achevée, le Directeur se leva.

- Maintenant que la Répartition de l'année 1978 est achevée et qu'une nouvelle année commence… Bon appétit !

Les tables des quatre Maisons se couvrirent de plats, et le Banquet commença. A la fin du dit Banquet, pendant lequel personne n'avait touché aux bonbons à la menthe, le Directeur se leva.

- Avant de vous envoyer rejoindre la douce compagnie de vos lits, guidés par nos nouveaux Préfets, Mr Weasley et Mr Mac Nair (le frère de celui qui a eu la Mention Spécial en Histoire au chapitre d'avant…) et Mrs Parkinson et Mrs Boot, j'ai quelques petits points à vous signaler.

Une centaine de paire d'oreilles s'ouvrirent, les autres digérant et écoutant à peine.

- La Forêt est interdite, d'où son nom d'ailleurs, les années en dessous de la troisième ne peuvent se rendre au Pré à Lard. Mr Rusard me fait dire qu'il est interdit de pratiquer la magie dans les couloirs, et que en plus des deux cents quatre autres éléments interdits, s'ajoutent cette années les Yoyos étrangleurs. Les Bombabouses également sont interdites, je le rappelle. En ce qui concerne les équipes de Quidditch, ceux qui sont intéressés doivent prendre contact avec Monsieur Potter, notre nouveau professeur de vol. (James se leva et les élèves l'applaudirent) Enfin, je me dois de vous dire que cette année, les cachots de la Partie Est du premier étage sont rigoureusement interdit. Je me verrai dans l'obligation d'exclure tout élève qui transgresserait cette règle qui est prise pour votre sécurité. Exclusion de mise, si l'élève est toujours vivant bien sûr. A présent, allons nous coucher, les emplois du temps vous seront remis demain matin par les préfets.

Et progressivement, la Salle se vida.

- Albus, murmura Minerva, vous ne craignez pas que les Serpentard ou les Gryffondor transgresse cet interdit… Ce n'est pas là, qu'Il est ?

- Si… Mais quand il deviendra… plus…mm.. coopératif, nous le déplacerons dans une des Tours du Château.

Minerva hocha la tête et partit se coucher.

Restés seuls, James s'approcha du Directeur.

-Je crois que vous me devez quelques explications.

-J'en suis conscient, mais cela attendra demain. J'aime mieux que vous voyez ce pourquoi vous êtes ici, en dehors d'être excellent en vol bien sûr.

James hocha la tête sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix se demandant quel plan tordu tournait dans l'esprit givré mais génial de son supérieur.

Décidant de ne pas trop y réfléchir avant le lendemain, il partit dans ses quartiers pour écrire à Lily. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. C'était plus en tant que membre de l'Ordre que professeur qu'il était au château…

* * *

**-FIN DU CHAPITRE-**


	15. Le prisonnier de Poudlard

**Titre **: Les liens du sang  
**Auteur: **Arwen Yuy  
**Genre **: De plus en plus difficile à définir… Disons…voyage temporel…  
**Résumé: **Voldemort est de plus en plus inquiet pour son fils. Tous les Serpentards futur Mangemort ont ordre de le chercher… Mais c'est un premier année qui ne sait vers quel côté se tourner qui le trouve… (quel résumé -.-)  
**Rating **: PG ! Gare aux tortures !  
**Disclamer **: Le petit Gwidyon est à moââââââââ et Zagat aussi !En fait tous ceux de la Répartition ne sont qu'à moi (ça en fait beaucoup qui servent de tapisseries, mais bon) Le reste est à Rowling (quel scoop -.-")

* * *

**RAR**

* * *

**Onarluca** : Moaaaa ? Sadique ? Mais où as tu vu ça ? Voilà la suite ! Motivée ! Allez bonne nouvelle, 8 page word ! On arrête pas le progrès, pas vrai Merci pour la review et bonne lecture ! Bisous 

**Nienna-lo** : Désolée de pas l'avoir fait plus long. Je voyais pas trop quoi ajouter…. L'ennui c'est que dès que j'ai fini un chapitre je réfléchis à la suite et y a des éléments qui collent pas et qu'il faut corriger Alors je préfère y aller doucement mais sûrement. Quant à la naissance de Ryry en l'an 1980 si je m'abuse… pas de panique. La partie 1 ne va pas tarder à s'achever… Ouuuuf Plus grand chose à y mettre… une bonne nouvelle hein ? Alors, pour la première année… Oui, elle sera décrite. Après on fera un bond jusqu'à la cinq ou sixième année… je ne sais pas encore. Mais je préfère ne pas en ajouter davantage… Sinon ça vend le suspense et c'est plus drôle ! Alors en attendant, bonne lecture ! J'espère que tu aimeras lire autant que je me suis amusée à écrire ce chapitre… une franche rigolade…

**Celine.s** : l'action avance un peu plus dans ce chapitre Ca te console un peu non ? Le chapitre suivant est plus long aussi Et plein d'action! Après Ryry ne tardera sûrement pas à rentrer au bercail En attendant merci beaucoup pour la review Ca me fait toujours plaisir tes review ! Allons, fidèle lectrice ! Je te laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre… Bombardement amorcé… FEU !

**Lisia** : Voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu continueras à aimer -

**4rine** : No panik ! Je vais pas arrêter alors que j'ai fait le plan général de la suite Je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passerait exactement dans le chapitre 15 avant de publier le 14 -C'est plus sûr, sinon je mets encore plus de temps à écrire….Alalala… Il est loin le temps où je publiais toutes les semaines… Menfin, vala la suite

**Onako** : Moi non plus je te vois plus… Il va falloir arranger ça ! Surtout que je suis rentrée d'Italie maintenant… Enfin, désolée pour le chapitre court. Celui là fait 8pages word, c'est mieux nan ? En tout cas, gros bisous mon-onako-qu'à-moi-qui-me-manque-trop

**Aetius** : ….Mmm… Nan, il va pas le trahir. Quand je dis dark fic, ça reste dark fic ! Vala la suite !

**Yumi** : James va pas le découvrir je suis désolée… Sinon ça complique tout et ça compromet sérieusement la seconde partie de la fic… Enfin, malgré ça j'espère que tu aimeras quand même ce chapitre !

**Cassidy Darks** : Voui, il aurait pu être prof de DCFM mais il est trop jeune. Il a 18 ans je te rappelle… Alors comme c'est un virtuose du vol… Quant à Heero, nan…Il va pas débarquer désolée C'est pas du tout la même époque et je crois que l'histoire est assez compliquée comme ça…

**Lily Chang** : Debut du délire  
Arwen : Vous le trouverez pas-euh !  
Voldie : Si ! Si ! Je le trouverai ! Et après je le modifierai pour devenir le ROI DU MONDE !  
Arwen : Arrête de regarder Titanic…  
Lily : Avant de le changer, je pourrai le lire quand même…  
Voldie : … Peut être….  
Arwen : Faudrait déjà que vous le trouviez -  
Voldie : ON TROUVERA ! Amène toi Lily, on a pas retourné la chambre d'Arwen !  
Arwen : Meuh oui mes petits ! Vu le bordel qu'il y a, vous n'avez pas fini ( part en chantonnant ravie de sa cachette)  
Lily : On y arrivera jamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais  
Voldie : Un Voldie n'abandonne jamais ( commence à fouiller les tiroirs)  
Lily : On a pas fini…  
Voldie : T'as pas commencé  
Fin du délire  
PAS TUERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! Je me remets au travail ! Mais j'écris les chapitres des fics à tour de rôle donc ça va moins vite… Euh, la longueur ? T'as compt ? C'est pas la quantité, c'est la qualité qui compte (Voldie : QUALITE ? s'étrangle) Euh, la rencontre ? Dans ce chapitre…. Euh non, dans le chapitre 16 me semble-t-il Et tu vas faire connaissance avec mes Serpentards dans CE chapitre je les aime beaucoup -Allez  
Gros bisous de big heeronours de la mort qui tue la vie dans d'affreux bisous pleins de rouge à lèvre, (toute ma collection) furbizés ("Moi veux bisous mmm SMACK" fin de la citation du Furby) trois fois plus un bisous en prime du Calamar géant du lac donc par extension tout bien mouillés !

**Lady Jedusor** : Voui, il le récupère dans le chapitre suivant si tout va bienIl s'ennuie, mais y a toujours des choses à faire… Une bataille de bonbons par exemple -Bonen lectureuuuuuh

**Boubou6 **: Mici tout plein C'était ma première chanson du Choixpeau… Merci pour Bubus - J'aime beaucoup le faire comme un accro au sucre Ca se vérifie dans ce chapitre je pense… Lalalalalalaaa Ryry revient dans ce chapitre… L'action est prévu pour le prochain…. Mon chouchou va faire des siennes En tout cas, mici pour la review ! Ca m'encourage à écrire plus vite ! Alors un gros merci et bonne lecture !

**Super-Ana** : MACIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! J'aime bien aussi mon Ryry mauvais… Il va quand même falloir que je me décide à donner un peu de « White Riri » Mais que veux tu j'aime bien Voldie Pas ce qu'il fait mais c'est un personnage intéressant quant à Bubus et ses bonbons au citron le revoila dans ce chapitre avec de nouvelles aventures pour la série Bubus au royaume des bonbons… lol ! Encore merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisous

**Severafan** : euh… Paske sinon ça aurait été trop long… Le chapitre14/15/16 ne devait en former qu'un…alors quand tu combines les 3 ça fait beaucoup… Mais ça aurait aussi voulu dire que j'aurai mis bien plus de temps à publier Et écrire de très longs chapitres est difficile. J'ai toujours peur d'oublier quelque chose et c'est plus fastidieux à corriger Donc vala Mais on peut prendre les chapitres sans s'apercevoir qu'au départ ils n'étaient censés faire qu'un… un peu comme un OS découpé en chapitre dirons-nous Vala l'explication. En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Bisous !

**Ange J** : -Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, je continue cette fic - Je l'adore. J'adore l'écrire. Et l'enthousiasme des reviewers me met du baume au cœur… Et en plus c'est un bon carburant pour les Arwenus Donc, en réponse à ton vœu… tintintintin ! LA SUITE (applaudissement retentissent ZIM BAM BOUING… la chaîne hifi est cassée.. plus d'applaudissement) enfin, désolé pour la minute de délire de la Arwenus Lapinus Bunnyus. Faut pas s'inquiéter. Elle est folle mais elle continue à écrire… Et puis je crois que je vais me taire et te laisser lire ce chapitre Bonne lecture !

**Gally-chan :** Tss, tss, on dit ça on dit ça Quelle modestie N'en je la trouve hilarante Si je l'ai pas mise je me suis bien inspirée lol C'est dans ce chapitre que je vais emm(censuré) Dumby… Je suis sadique… Et ça ne fait que commencer… Mais j'ai bien peur que ce chapitre ne soit pas très long… Le prochain devrait faire une douzaine de pages… Ca me fera pardonner j'espère. En tout cas, carpe diem ! Voici le chapitre 15… Moi non plus j'y crois pas… Enfin je publie… J'espère que cela te plaira Le bonheur du lecteur avant tout Bisous !

**Sarima San** : Des deux je pense que je préfère Salazar… Ca sonne mieux que Merlin non ? Par Salazar, que l'Enfer s'ouvre sous tes pieds a nettement plus de classe que Merlin… (se relit)… Je m'arrange pas moi… Oh Magnifique ? ma fic ? ------ Mercimercimercimercimercimercimercimercimercimercimercimercimercimercimercimercimercimercimerci ! lol

Pour le tome 5, tu soulèves LA grande question à laquelle je réfléchis depuis un moment. En effet, on retrouve pas mal d'éléments de l'ordre du Phénix.. Fletcher par exemple. Mais vu que c'est un UA, je pense que si prophétie il y a cela ne serait pas la même. La Magie en exauçant le vœu aurait donc changer la Prophétie d'une manière ou d'une autre. Voire l'aurait annulé Dumby ? lol Ne t'inquiète pas pour Ryry ! Dark il est, Dark il reste - Quand à Bubus, il est pas au bout de ses malheurs. On finira presque par le plaindre. Presque j'ai dit Tu commences à aimer mon petit Voldie ? Me v'là bien contente C'est un personnage très intéressant je trouve. Et ce qu'il y a de bien c'est que j'ai pas trop de remords pour lui en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Et pis qui aime bien châtie bien Bubus est l'exception qui confirme la règle. Quoique j'aime bien son côté névrosé du glucose et… Et d'accord, je me tais Je suis de bonne humeur je bavarde et je fé des fôtes d'aurtografe inkaliphiables………. Moui. Okay. Je me tais. Et je te laisse lire la suite… Une dernière chose : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait trop plaisir !Gros bisous !

* * *

** Chapitre 15 **

**Prisonnier et découverte **

_Ou, l'art et la manière de se perdre _

* * *

Harry ne dit pas un mot quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, une fois de plus. Cela faisait un mois qu'il était là. Deux mois qu'il devait supporter l'écœurante gentillesse de Dumbledore et le mépris de la femme… Minerva. Il préférait davantage le mépris à cette gentillesse teintée de pitié injustifiée qui lui soulevait le cœur.

Cependant, cette fois, ils étaient trois dans la pièce. Harry identifia facilement le troisième même s'il n'était pas censé le connaître.

- Harry, je te présente James Potter.

Le dit James Potter le dévisagea, bouche bée. On aurait presque pu les prendre pour des frères.

- Qui est ce gamin, Albus ?

- L'Héritier.

Harry les foudroya du regard. Il enragea de ne pas avoir les mains libres. Il aurait pu essayer l'Avada Kedavra sans baguette. C'était nettement plus drôle de les imaginer en futur cadavre découvrit-il, émerveillé.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ?

- Pas du tout j'en ai peur.

James ne dit rien et examina l'enfant sous toutes ses coutures. S'il approchait juste un peu, le garçonnet pourrait le mordre. Ca n'avancerait pas grand chose, certes, cela serait puéril et inutile, mais cela ferait énormément de bien à ses nerfs.

…

Raté. Il se reculait. Tant pis, une prochaine fois.

- Que voulez vous que je fasse ?

- Venez, James.

Ils sortirent de la Salle-Prison-Chambre-Secrète où était retenu le garçon.

- J'aimerai que vous l'interrogiez James.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Dumbledore fit une pause, réfléchissant à ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Cet enfant est soumis au contrôle de Lord Voldemort. Il voit en lui le Messie. Comme un Mangemort. Mais c'est ancré plus profond. J'ignore comment Tom s'y ait pris, mais ce n'est pas le problème. L'enfant est un surdoué de la Magie, James. Il apprend vite et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il pratique la Magie Sans Baguette à un haut niveau. Et je crois qu'il vient de fêter ses sept ans. Toute sa puissance est soumise à Tom. Il assassinerait n'importe qui si tant est que Tom lui demandait. Ce que je veux c'est lui montrer que Tom se sert de lui. Et le placer en sécurité dans une famille d'accueil.

'_Ou mieux, il nous aiderait à en finir avec Tom…'_

James hocha la tête, encore sous le choc. Comment se faisait-il qu'ils se ressemblaient tant. Certes, pas comme des jumeaux, mais on aurait pu les prendre pour des frères. Ou tout du moins quelqu'un de sa famille. Etrange.

* * *

_ Une semaine plus tard… Trois heures trente de l'après midi_

- BORDEL DE M... ! cria le blondinet, on est ENCORE perdus ! Qui a eu l'idée d'inventer des escaliers qui tournent ?

Son camarade soupira.

- Et tu dis rien ?

- Calme toi, Gwidyon, on dirait un Gryffondor !

Le première année écarquilla les yeux et jeta un regard de la mort qui tue à son camarade. Lequel camarade haussa les épaules, fataliste. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois dans la journée qu'ils perdaient les autres dans un couloir désespérément vide à cause de ces maudits escaliers qui bougeaient vicieusement sans demander l'avis des pauvres diables qui les montaient…

Gwidyon tourna ses yeux bleus vers son camarade. Il ne semblait pas inquiet.

- On va rater un cours. Et après ? Les profs ont l'habitude que les première années se perdent pendant les premières semaines de cours j'imagine. Ou soient en retard à cause des escaliers. Alors relax, on en a pour une heure, ici, autant ne pas bouger et attendre que quelqu'un nous trouve…

Son parfait opposé, songea Gwidyon Calaway en détaillant d'un œil critique son camarade. Zagat avait les cheveux aussi sombres que lui les avait blond. Il était d'un calme impassible comme s'il se fichait de tout, comme Gwi0dion était froid et emporté à la fois, le premier de sa classe quand il s'agissait de descendre les Gryffondor (genre Draco Malfoy). Et si les yeux de Gwidyon évoquaient irrésistiblement un saphir des plus purs, ceux de Zagat faisait passer à une onyx plus noire que la nuit.

Les deux gamins restèrent donc là pendant près de trois quarts d'heure, en profitant pour apprendre à mieux se connaître. Ils parlèrent de leurs parents, de leurs enfances, mais aucun d'eux n'évoqua le sujet Vous Savez Qui, peut être par prudence pour ne pas trahir un proche ou un parent, ou peut être parce qu'ils n'avaient que onze ans et que pour le moment, Voldemort ne semblait pour eux, n'être qu'une vague image dont l'aura retombait sur le monde extérieur sauf eux, gamins insouciants à cet âge.

- A quel âge as-tu eu ton premier balai ? demanda Gwidyon.

- MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOU !

- Miaou ? Comment ça « Miaou » ?

Les innocents élèves se regardèrent, terrifiés. Miss Teigne.

C'est alors le plus dignement du monde que les deux Serpentards prirent la suite, courant droit devant eux. Être retrouvé oui. Mais par tout le monde… SAUF Rusard.

- Zagat ?

-Hn ?

- C'est moi où on se trouve à côté de…. Des cachots… Est du premier étage….?

Zagat haussa les épaules.

- Ca m 'étonnerait. Comment pourrait on se retrouver l ? Dumbledore a certainement pris des mesures pour…

- … Parfaitement Professeur ! Ma chatte m'a signalé présence d'élèves ici. Cet endroit est interdit, non ? dit une voix un peu plus loin, une voix terrifiante redoutée des élèves depuis que la personne à qui appartenait la dite voix était entré à Poudlard comme concierge.

La directrice des Gryffondor s'étrangla.

- Surveillez les environs, je vais chercher le Directeur…

Rusard hocha la tête et la directrice des Gryffondor partit presque en courant vers le bureau du Grand Manitou de Poudlard.

Rusard se mit à faire les cents pas dans le couloirs, furetant, à la recherche des stupides intrus qui profanaient une fois de plus les règlements. Ces morveux ingrats et stupides n'avaient donc aucun respect des règles ? Même quand ces maudits Maraudeurs quittaient l'école ils restaient des freluquets pour faire un pied de nez au règlement… S'il les tenait…. Mouhahahaha ! Il les pendraient par les pieds dans son bureau ! Il devait bien lui rester des chaînes… Ou il les fouetterait.. ou…

Perdu dans ses rêves, il n'entendit pas les deux gamins s'éloigner ventre à terre profitant du fait que personne ne les voyait. Car décidant qu'ils ne voulaient certainement pas savoir pourquoi le Directeur et sa clique voulaient absolument garder cet endroit et ce qu'il recelait caché, les deux garçons avaient entrepris avec succès de prendre la fuite.

L'ennui c'était que quand ils s'en étaient finalement sortis la fin des cours de l'après-midi avait sonné.

- …. terribles conséquences qui nous retomberons dessus. Il faut savoir ou le vieux fou cache l'Héritier du Maître ou je ne donne pas cher de notre peau auprès de lui… QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOU–FAITES LA TOUS LES DEUX ?

Les deux fuyard à qui s'adressaient le préfet des Serpentard déglutirent. Comme vu un peu plus tôt, ils n'avaient pu quitter cet endroit qu'à la fin des cours, et, le temps de retourner dans les cachots (ENCORE PERDUS ?), le couvre-feu de vingt heures cinquante était passé.

- Perdus… On s'est perdus, répondit Gwidyon, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Le Préfet arqua un sourcil légèrement soupçonneux, quand même.

- Et cet après-midi, vous n'étiez pas en cours parce que ?

- Euh…

- Ben…

- On s'est perdu…

- TOUT un après-midi et UNE soirée ?

- Mac Nair, laisse les, soupira un Serpentard, on a d'autres préoccupations autrement plus importantes que les bêtises inhérentes aux premières années.

Mac Nair hésita, jeta un coup d'œil aux deux enfants. L'image de Vous Savez Qui lui vint en tête et il ne put que se dire qu'il avait quelque chose de très important à faire. En tout cas, plus intéressant que de connaître l'emploi du temps de ces deux-là. Retrouver l'Héritier par exemple. Et accessoirement rester en vie. Ce qui était un chouette programme. Surtout quand on considérait que la patience du Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait à bout et que si l'on pouvait trouver un terme pour désigner les états d'âmes du Lord Noir ou ce qui ressemblait à des états d'âmes de simples mortel, ce serait… Colère noire ? Rage draconienne ? Les termes ressemblaient encore à de jolis euphémismes… Et ces mots semblaient de toute façon trop humains pour s'appliquer à leur Maître, même si ces dernières années il avait fait des progrès en matière humanité. Mieux les enfants de moins de dix ans n'étaient plus aussi torturés qu'avant… A peine quelques Doloris. C'était dire à quel point leur Maître avait changé. Cependant sa puissance ne faisait que grandir… Et malheur à celui qui le courrouçait…

Le préfet soupira.

- Allez dans vos chambres… Si vous avez faim, demandez quelque chose aux sixièmes années… ils ont toujours quelque chose…

Les deux enfants préférèrent se passer de dîner et montèrent directement dans leurs chambres. Assez d'aventures pour aujourd'hui. Demain il fallait absolument trouver un moyen de ne-pas-se-perdre.

L'amitié de Zagat avait commencé dans leur chambre qu'ils partageaient. D'abord guidée par l'intérêt (se perdre à deux était moins dangereux que se perdre seul, de plus Zagat excellait en Sortilèges tandis que Gwidyon préférait les Potions, ils pouvaient s'aider dans leurs études), leur amitié avait fini par vraiment évoluer.

Les deux Serpentard avaient vite appris à apprécier l'autre pour ce qu'il était et une sorte de confiance s'était installée entre eux. (Le bémol Serpentardien empêchant une totale confiance en l'autre totale confiance typiquement Gryffondoresque)

Allongé sur le lit de Zagat, Gwidyon, regardait pensivement le haut du lit à baldaquin (qui était vert à rideaux d'argent).

- Pourquoi les Préfets sont ils aussi inquiets ? Ca cache quelque chose…

- Des ennuis, répondit Zagat, on en a assez comme ça et ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'on est là… Il vaut mieux ne pas s'en mêler.

- Je parie que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le premier étage.

Zagat ne dit rien mais accepta la suggestion comme probable.

- Peut être.

- Les Préfets ne sont pas les seuls à être inquiets. Il se passe quelque chose.

- Oui, ne put que dire Zagat, mais ne t'en mêle pas. Se retrouver mêler à cette histoire ne t'apporteras rien de bon.

Gwidyon ne répondit pas, réfléchissant à tous les éléments qu'il connaissait. Il manquait un lien.

Colère du Lord, inquiétude des Serpentard, attitude bizarre des professeurs et de Dumbledore (ça ce n'était peut être pas un changement…) et ce foutu premier étage.

C'était très certainement lié. Mais il manquait le point principal. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi colère inquiétude ? S'il découvrait le secret du premier étage, Gwidyon aurait certainement la réponse.

Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, le Serpentard décida de laisser tomber. Le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle.

- Il y a toujours quelqu'un à cet étage, dit Mac Nair, Miss Teigne, Rusard, un fantôme ou un professeur.. Et ce n'est pas dit qu'ils sachent ce qu'ils surveillent… Si Il est quelque part, Il est certainement là-bas.

- Certainement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

- On contacte le Maître. Ces éléments devraient le satisfaire.

- Le satisfaire ? Achever de le mettre en rage oui ! Si on sort vivant de cette histoire, on aura bien de la chance !

- La chance n'est qu'une idée de Gryffondor. Seule l'intelligence et la ruse nous sortirons de ce mauvais pas.

Son condisciple eut un regard sceptique sur cette dernière remarque qui exaspéra Mac Nair.

- Advienne ce que pourra ! grogna le Préfet, on verra bien ce qu'il se passera. Amène toi, c'est l'heure de notre ronde…

* * *

_ Le lendemain matin_

- Euh… Albus ?

- Mmm.. Oui ?

Le Directeur semblait ailleurs. A la fois pensif et contrarié. Cependant c'est avec son habituel sourire qu'il attendit la question de Minerva.

- Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

- Oui… Pourquoi ?

- C'est que.. mmm… enfin… je… vous…

- Oui ? l'encouragea le brave homme priant pour qu'elle ne lui annonce pas qu'il ne restait plus de bonbons dans la cuisine des Elfes.

- Vous. Avez. Des. Bonbons… Au citron… Collés…A…A… enfin… A votre.. Barbe…

- Possible, je.. QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?

Minerva hocha gravement la tête se demandant où mettait la sienne Albus en se levant le matin.

Le cri inhumain du Directeur réveilla en sursaut les élèves mal réveillés qui regardèrent autour d'eux se demandant ce qui pouvait bien les avoir tirés de leur torpeur matinale.

Marmonnant quelques jurons inventifs sur un satané gamin plus mauvais que des dragées Bertie Crochue et autres bonbons plus ou moins variés – sauf au citron – Albus Dumbledore se retira dignement en ignorant les regards surpris des Serdaigles (dont certains arquaient un sourcil surpris mais néanmoins poli ) choqués des Gryffondor (qui le regardaient comme si soudainement il lui était poussé trois têtes, deux cornes et une queue rose en tir-bouchon au vénérable Directeur de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard) abasourdis des Pouffsoufles ( dont certains ressemblaient singulièrement à des poissons hors de l'eau tandis que d'autres tentaient de ramassaient leurs mâchoires tombée par terre) et hilares chez les Serpentards (dont les moins discrets se tenaient les côtes tandis que d'autres secouaient la tête « c'est CA qui effraye tant le Maître ? »)

Dumbledore claqua la porte de son bureau avant de s'attaquer au premier bonbon qui, ma foi, avait beau être délicieux, collait fortement à sa noble et digne barbe et qui, fallait il l'avouer faisait du plus mauvais effet.

Comment était-ce arrivé ? Quand il raconterait cette histoire, personne ne le croirait… Snif.

* * *

_- Bonjour Harry ! _

_- …._

_- Comment vas-tu ?_

_-…_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour les installations, nous t'installerons bientôt dans un endroit plus confortable… Le temps d'aménager et de faire quelques petites choses… il faudrait que tu coopères un peu…_

_- …_

_- Je vois… James – tu te souviens de lui ? – viendra te voir dans quelques jours. _

_- …_

_- En attendant je t'ai apporté des bonbons… Mes préférés ! Des bonbons au citrons…._

_

* * *

_Enfin bref il était à noter que le jeune garçon n'aimait pas le citron. Autrement pourquoi l'aurait il bombardé à coup de friandises si délicieuses qui seraient malheureusement perdues…

Il coupa quelques poils (AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUH !) pour ôter un troisième bonbon qui se décrocha avec mauvaise grâce de sa barbe blanche.

Le manque de coopération du garçon, pas des bonbons ( encore que…) était très ennuyant. Un Veritaserum serait d'une aide précieuse mais pourrait être dangereux pour le cerveau du garçon. Il était encore bien jeune. Quel âge pouvait il avoir ? Huit ans ? Neuf ans ?

Harry soupira et renonça. Cette porte résistait à tous ses assauts.

Aussi avec ce bouclier, le jeune garçon ne pouvait espérer utiliser sa Magie. Il lui fallait coûte que coûte trouver un moyen de s'évader avant que Dumbledore ne lui fasse dire tout ce qu'il voulait savoir.

_"La douleur provoquée par une torture physique peut être ignorée. La souffrance physique n'est que vision de l'esprit. Cependant la torture mentale telle que l'Endoloris ou autre Sort de cet acabit ne peut être ignorée. Supporte mais ne dis jamais rien. Quant au Veritaserum… Tu ne peux en contrer les effets, mais tu peux garder assez d'esprit pour manipuler la vérité à ta guise. Concentre toi sur une chose que ton ennemi peut savoir et oublie l'essentiel. Lorsqu'il relâche sa vigilance, certain que tu es sous son contrôle, il faut lui sauter à la gorge. Faisons un essai avec le Veritaserum…Severus ?"_

Excellente théorie qui avait été mise en pratique. Autant par lui que par des Mangemorts qui avaient été pris – et qui s'étaient évadés d'Azkaban la nuit de leur incarcération grâce à ces braves Détraqueurs –. Cependant le petit _ennui_ de la situation présente c'était qu'on ne lui demandait rien. Excepté manger des bonbons – il détestait le citron, avez-vous déjà vu un Serpent aimer le citron je vous le demande ? – et tolérer la présence de ses ennemis qu'il abhorrait de toute son âme.

Ouais ! Il préférait encore la torture à sa situation présente. Encore il savait que faire sous la torture…

L'enfant s'adossa au mir et réfléchit. Dans ces conditions peut être fallait pleurer dans les bras des Gryffondor sur la méchanceté du vilain de l'histoire… tout en aiguisant soigneusement un couteau derrière son dos ?

Dumbledore était-il si stupide ?

Certainement pas. L'homme était même prodigieusement intelligent et manipulateur. L'image qu'il se donnait en public cachait sa puissance. Son père ne pouvait avoir peur d'un idiot puissant. Qu'est ce qui est pire qu'un idiot puissant ? Un homme intelligent ET puissant. Non. Cela ne marcherait certainement pas. Harry était certain que le vieillard presque assez retors pour faire un Serpentard et qu'il réussirait certainement à retourner le plan du jeune garçon contre lui-même.

Trouver autre chose.

…

_Dumbledore est un fou intelligent_

Autrement dit, un génie. On disait souvent qu' un génie était un fou dans la méthode.

_Ne pas sous-estimer un adversaire. Il vaut mieux le surestimer_

…

C'est un homme qui fait confiance. Quand on lui donne une parole, il y croit. Il serait capable de pardonner à un meurtrier si celui ci lui disait qu'il était désolé… N'est-ce pas Severus ?

Harry sourit doucement.

A lui d'obtenir la confiance de l'homme.

…

Pour mieux la briser entre ses doigts dès qu'il verrait le moment opportun.

Digne d'un Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune garçon passa donc plusieurs à calculer son évasion. A monter et démonter des plans A, B, ou C.

Pour finalement arriver à la conclusion que cela n'allait pas être facile. Tant pis. Il aimait les défis.

Mais Harry n'avait aucune idée que tous ses plans ne lui seraient d'aucune utilité. Un élément instable allait s'inscrire dans l'équation.

Elément qui pourrait s'avouer salvateur… ou destructeur.

Seul le temps répondrait à cette question.

Pour l'heure le jeune Héritier de Lord Voldemort préparait son évasion de Poudlard le lieu le plus sûr de la Grande Bretagne.

**

* * *

**

**- Fin du chapitre -**

**

* * *

Arwen** : Fini Finalement ce vendredi 13 ne m'a pas apporté que des mauvaises choses  
**Voldie** : -.-"  
**Arwen** : C'est vrai quoi ! Je visite un truc sympa et je boucle ce chapitre. Bien mieux qu'hier.  
**Voldie** : Je n'aurai pas mieux dit… J'ai passé ma journée d'hier à retourner la maison pour trouver ce maudit scénario.  
**Arwen** : KOI ?  
**Voldie** : Oui, pendant que tu regardais le Roi Arthur, moi j'ai cherché le scénario.  
**Arwen** : GRRRRRRRRRRRRR !  
**Voldie** : -Malheureusement je l'ai pas trouvé !  
**Arwen** : Ca doit être le jeudi 12 qui porte malheur en fait.  
**Harry** : (consulte son livre de Divination) Je sais que Trewalney ne dit que des bêtises mais c'est le 13 qui porte malheur…  
**Arwen** : Beuh nan ! Aujourd'hui on est le 13.. Y a les JO, j'ai passé une bonne journée, j'ai visité un truc sympa, alors que hier ; certes j'ai trouvé le tome 7 de L'Assasin Royal mais le Roi Arthur m'a pourri la journée.  
**Voldie** : Pareil ! Hier j'ai pas trouvé le scénario, aujourd'hui je l'ai et j'ai réussi à attaquer Pré au Lard.  
**Arwen** : KOAAAAAAAAAAAA ? RENDS MOI CA !  
**Voldie** : Elle plaisantait pas quand elle disait qu'il allait t'arriver des bricoles Potter ! Mouhahaha ! Je suis vengé ! (BAM !) Mais-euh !  
**Arwen** : PAS TOUCHE AU SCENARIO !  
**Voldie** : Meuh oui… REVELATIONS ! CINQ GALLIONS ! QUI DIT MIEUX ? (se barre en continuant d'hurler)


	16. Où l'on retrouve l'Héritier

**Les liens du sangs**  
**Bunny-Aka**

**

* * *

**Note /_italique_/ pensée de Harry qui lutte contre le Veritaserum.. Vérité détournée.  
**… Vérité pure**  
Les /_italique_/ et **…** sont un débat sur la vérité. Quand il n'y a rien, les 2 partis sont d'accord… Vous comprendrez mieux en lisant le chapitre.  
Bonne lecture à tous ! (et désolée pour la mise en page bizarre.)

* * *

**RAR**

**

* * *

TT** : Désolée de ne pas avoir répondue à ta review au chapitre précédent ! Mais c'est juste après avoir publié que je me suis aperçue de mon oubli. Je suis vraiment désolée.. Quant à la suite Eh bien elle arrive Lentement mais sûrement ! Bonne lecture !

**Onako** : Mici ! Mais toi tu es en avance sur tout le monde ! - Voui moi aussi je suis contente qu'on se voit plus souvent. Mais j'ai bien peur que le rythme ne décélère. Et oui, les joies de la terminale… Bisous tout pleins ! Eagle ! Ne la tape pas trop je risque d'en avoir besoin !

**Lady Jedusor** : Saluche ! Voui, Harry fait mumuse ! C'est un gamin quand même lol ! je suis contente que ça te plaise Meuh non, pas du tout de suspense

**Lily chang** : MDR ! Début du délire :  
Quelques jours plus tard…  
Voldie : Ca fait des jours qu'on cherche ! Et à part des vieux cours, des bouquins et de la poussière, on n'a rien trouv !  
Arwen : Il-est-bien-caché-euh !  
Lily : NOUS VAINCRONS !  
Voldie : Je suis de plus en plus sceptique là.  
Lily : J'ai dit : NOUS VAINCRONS !  
Arwen : Même pas en rêveuh !  
Voldie : Ô cruel destin ! Ne saurai-je jamais où est planqué ce foutu de crétin de scénario à la c¤¤  
Arwen : Euh… Ca s'éloigne de plus en plus de Racine, ça…  
Voldie : Késako ?  
Lily : VOLDIIIIIIIIIIIIE ! Arrête de faire l'andouille et aide moi à chercher ! Compris ?  
Voldie : Oui, oui…  
( ils se remettent à chercher sous l'œil moqueur de Arwen, dans son lit, qui en fout pas une rame et qui croque une pomme)  
Fin du délire  
- Mici Les deux gamins ? Tu n'es pas tombée très loin ! J'imagine que dans ce chapitre, tu auras ta réponse ! Techniquement ce n'est pas un Serpentard. Mais il en a reçu l'éducation et… Moui, bon… T'as raison La prophétie ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle marche encore. Puisque Ryry a déjà été ou il est dans le passé quand Trewalney la prononce, le temps est modifié. Donc si prophétie il y a elle est différente. Suspens est un mot anglais. Mais en français ça c'écrit suspense et ça se prononce Sus- p-an-ce… Avec le « en » de maman  
Alors je choisis la troisième option mais on peut se passer du Doloris, merci. Et tu est tellement sympathique de me montrer une carte si variée que je t'en donne quelques un pour la compléter. Teste, tu les garderas ensuite s'il te plaise.  
- Gros poutou très piquant, goût citron de l'Eminent Bubus.  
- Bisou de Détraqueurs garanti cent pour cent mort vivant  
- Bisous de têtard grincheux recommandé par Cornélius Fudge  
- Bisous bien trempé de Strangulot mal léché  
- Baiser glacé de Lucius Malefoy avec en surplus, offert dans son immense bonté, une séance de tortures pour tous les goûts… Attention, offre limitée, les bons ne sont pas cumulables et ne valent rien pendant la période inactive du Lord Noir.

**Onarluca** : Ah ben mici ! Ce chapitre est encore plus long, lol J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les précédents !

**Lisia** : Salut ! Contente que cela te plaise. J'ai bien peur que Harry ne reviendra pas du bon côté, puisque théoriquement il n'y a jamais été… enfin, j'espère que cela te plaira quand même ! a plus

**Super-ana** : HEELLOOOOOOOOOOO T'as une idée ? - Cool Moi j'en suis à réfléchir. J'ai renoncé au cassage de porte sur un destrier à la Zorro Je ne peux pas me moquer de toi, moi, je suis tout le temps ridicule, c'est un don La dignité, il m'en reste pas vraiment.. Meuh bon, c'est pas grave, lol, tant mieux s'il t'en reste ! Ma rentrée s'est bien passée… Je fais partie des terminales maintenant (roulement de tambour) comment ça je suis tellement gamine que personne ne pouvait savoir ? Mais-euh ! Et toi tu vas encore à l'école ? Bisous ! A plus !

**Celine.s** : Tant mieux si tu es là, lol… Je trouve qu'il y a plus d'action dans ce chapitre, quand même…. Tas qua me dire ton verdict ! Je fais mon max pour faire le plus d'action possible.. Sinon ça patine c'est pas drôle ! Allez, à plus !

**4rine** : Merci ! Voilà la suite ! j'espère que ça te plairas !

**Cynore** : ----- Merci, merci Comme tu es un de mes auteurs préférés, ça me touche beaucoup #-# j'espère que cela continueras à te plaire ! Bisous

**Severafan** : Merci ! pour les deux reviews lol Euh… A la coupe de Feu me semble-t-il….quest ce que je raconte moi.. A la coupe du monde -- Lapsus débile Cependant il se peut que je me trompe…Vip ! il a tué, mais ça, Dumby et cie ne le savent pas ! En espérant que le chapitre te plaise -

**Cassidy Darks** : T'es sure ? «Harry ne dit pas un mot quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, une fois de plus. » Je vois pas de faute.. Et j'ai relu, pas vu de mots manquant… Idem pour Bubus et Ryry… Fanfiction ma viré la présentation, ça peut peut être prêter à confusion…Euh, non, je veux pas que ton ordi passe à la poubelle… Mais ce sont des gamins choupinous Qui seront à tomber par terre quand ils auront… grandi -------------------------------Et non, je connais pas du tout la tapisserie… Cékiça ? bon, je te laisse lire le chap'. Dans celui-là yen a qu'un choupinou qui se la ramène

**Drackyumi** : Ooooooooooh ! Tu t'es inscrite ! T'as bien raison ce site est super ! Surtout depuis qu'il ne plante plus Merci beaucoup… contente de voir que finalement ça ne te gêne pas…Comment Ryry s'en sort ? J'ai préféré le mettre au chapitre suivant, sinon ce serait bôôôôôcup trop long et j'aurai pas pu publier… avant longtemps, lolmais il va s'en sortir promis. Encore merci Troooop contente que cela te plaise.

**Gally-chan** : -Vi ! FAI-SONS-PAY-ER ! MORT A DUMBYYYYYYY ! Je vais créer le FDRHPDMAG ! Le Front de Défense des Ryry Harcelés (plus poli que Emmcensuré) Par les Dumby Manipulateurs et Accros au Glucose. Tu veux en faire parti avec mo ? enfin à par ça, il payera et ryry s'en sortira comme toujours et reviendra auprès de Tonton Voldie ( Voldie : KOAAAAAAA ?). Euh, pardon, Papa Voldie (Voldie : JE MAPEL PAS COMME CA ! Je suis le grand, le puissant, le mégalo, le génial Arwen : le modeste, le superbe regard sceptique de Arwen, le magnifique regard VRAIMENT sceptique de Arwen Lord Voldemort, celui-dont-… BAAAAAAAAAAM Enfin du silence !Je disais donc avant cette grossière interruption que Ryry rejoindrait Voldie et que cela finirait par un happy end avec des lapins noirs, paske, c'est ma couleur préféré et que le rose j'aime pô çaVala ! Le chapitre est l ! Pas trop tôt, hein Désolée du retard…. Bonne lecture !

**Sarima-San** : Kikoo ! Ce chapitre est plus long ! Pas exceptionnel mais plus long ! Si, si, c'est vrai ! Superbe ? Je vais rougir Merci bôôôôôôôôôcoup ! Voldie ? Le voilà-ti pas qu'il revient ! (Voldie : NEZ ECRASE ?) Donc voilà la suite ! (Voldie : Non.. Pas écrasé quand même) et bonne lecture ! (Voldie : Arwen j'ai vraiment un nez écrasé dis, Arwen ? Arwen : Meuh non, meuh non faut bien veiller à la sensibilité des acteurs ! Salut !

**Boubou6** : Je m'amuse bôôôôcoup ! Et c'est pas fini ! Tadidadoudi ! - Contente que cela te plaise ! J'ai adoré écrire ce passage ! J'aurai peut être dû développer un peu plus la réaction des élèves et des profs histoire de bien enfoncer le clou, lol ! En tout cas, j'espère que cela continuera à te plaire… Bonne lecture !

**Euh…** : -Voici…….. la suite. Personne n'a attendu n'est ce pas J'espère que cela te plaira

**Sybel26 **: Moi j'aime pas les virus ! Mort aux virus ! Tu vaincars ! Et comme ça tu pourras rapidement revenir torturer les pov'auteurs. Tu sais que tu ressembles à Voldie quand tu fais ça ? Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer en tout cas. A bientôt j'espère !

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

**Où l'on retrouve l'Héritier**

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard_

James poussa la porte. Le gamin l'attendait. Les yeux dans le vague, résigné. Il semblait avoir cessé toute résistance.

- On-on m'a demandé de t'interroger.

Aucune réponse.

- Pour être certain que tu dises la vérité, je dois employer du Véritaserum… J'en suis désolé.

Toujours pas de réaction.

James l'observa un instant mal à l'aise.

- Bois ça.

Harry s'exécuta tout en traitant James mentalement de tous les noms.

- Qui es tu ?

_Quelque chose que ton ennemi peut savoir…_

** Réponds ! Harry Potter Riddle**

_Non. Il ne t'a pas demandé ça ! _

** La vérité Harry. La vérit !**

- Je suis l'Héritier de Lord Voldemort. Par le Sang et par Magie.

** Et aussi un voyageur temporel !**

_Il n'a rien demandé à ce sujet._

James regarda La Plume A Papote qui retranscrivait toutes les paroles que lui et Harry disaient (1). Tout sauf regarder le gamin aux yeux verts.

- Ce n'est pas ton vrai père ?

- Non. Mais c'est comme s'il l'était.

- As tu peur de lui ?

_J'ai peur de le décevoir… Ca vaut pour un oui ?_

** ….**

- Oui. Parfois.

- Que penses-tu de Dumbledore ?

_C'est un fou intelligent shouté au glucose_

** Tu le détestes !**

_Peut être, mais cela c'est un sentiment. Il veut une pensée._

- C'est un vieux fou intelligent shouté au glucose.

** Que tu détestes.**

_Pas besoin de parler de ça._

- Serais-tu prêt à nous rejoindre ?

- Non.

Au moins c'était clair.

- Que trouves-tu chez Voldemort que tu n'as pas ici ? Il est un tueur qui veut s'emparer du pays… Tu es trop jeune pour te rendre compte du mal qu'il fait, mais…

- Il m'a aidé et soigné quand j'en avais besoin.

James écarquilla les yeux. Si le gamin n'était pas sous Véritasérum, il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

- Connais-tu les plans de Voldemort ?

- Certains.

- Lesquels ?

- Aucun pour le moment. Le dernier en date était le Pré au Lard.

- Pourquoi cette attaque ?

- Je n'ai pas tout compris. Il voulait qu'on lui ramène mort ou vif le chef du village. J'ignore pourquoi.

- Aucun autre projet ?

- Pas que je sache.

- Et as-tu une idée de ce qu'il manigance ?

- S'emparer du Ministère et de Poudlard.

James grogna. Evidemment. Ca il le savait déjà. La question était comment le Mage Noir comptait procéder.

- Autre chose ?

Harry sourit vaguement.

- Il doit sûrement chercher à me libérer. A mon avis, il doit être en colère.

- As tu des noms à me donner ?

- Des noms ?

- De Mangemorts !

_Ce que ton ennemi sait déjà _

** Dis tous les noms que tu connais ! **

_Il a dit des noms. Pas tous les noms._

Les nuances dans les phrases de James qui ne s'apercevait même pas de ce qu'il disait offraient des portes de sortie à Harry.

- Malefoy.

James grimaça. Bien sûr Malefoy. Qui dans ce pays ignorait que Lucius Malefoy était un Mangemort… Sa prétendue rédemption en septième année ainsi que celle de Rogue n'avait pas duré longtemps…

- Lestrange, Black.

Ah oui. Lestrange. Rodol-machin-chose Lestrange. Oui, ça aussi il savait. Du moins, comme Dumbledore il s'en doutait et… Minute. BLACK ? Comme _Sirius_ ?

- Sirius Black ?

- Narcissa. Il s'est déjà demandé si elle entrerait dans les rangs. Mais rien n'est encore sûr.

James soupira.

Une dernière question…

- Serais tu prêt à collaborer avec nous ?

** NON !**

_Dans certaines conditions.._

** Mais…**

_Un, je te signale qu'il a parlé au conditionnel, deux, je peux collaborer avec eux… C'est vrai… Et ensuite, une fois la collaboration achevée je pourrais prendre le large._

**…………. Mais…**

_Ce que ton ennemi peut savoir _

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas trahir.

_Idiot_ !

** Il faut dire la vérité !**

** Non. La vérité.**

James soupira. Evidemment ce serait trop beau.

- Dans ce cas nous allons devoir te laisser ici.

Le Veritaserum n'agissait plus. Ce n'était pas une potion très forte. Elle ne durait pas longtemps mais était assez efficace pour forcer un enfant de moins de dix ans à dire la vérité.

Et ce qu'il avait appris ne le réjouissait guère.

Harry grimaça. La chose allait s'avérer plus difficile que prévu. Cette séance n'était pas bon pour ses plans. Comment allait il réussir à prendre le large ? Et sans magie s'il vous plaît.

Euuuuuuuuuuh… Excellente question… 

A laquelle il n'avait hélas, toujours aucune réponse.

**o0O°O0o**

Lord Voldemort serra les dents.

Non. Non. Non. Et non.

Se-calmer.

Il-gardait-toujours-le-contrôle.

Il ne pouvait pas tuer comme ça tout une brochette de futurs Mangemorts… Ce serait ennuyeux. Mais foutrement bon pour ses nerfs. Mais comme à l'habitude, Voldemort garda son calme. Pas un trait de son visage ne montra sa fureur qui ne faisait qu'augmenter alors qu'il observait Mac Nair et l'autre dont il ne se souvenait plus le nom…Faller. Voilà. C 'était cela. Faller.

Qui venaient de lui annoncer que depuis UNE semaine et même PLUS de recherches, ils n'avaient absolument aucun indice de la présence de Harry à Poudlard.

- Relevez-vous, ordonna-t-il froidement.

Les deux adolescents s'exécutèrent.

- Bien. Parlez moi de ce premier étage. Puisque c'est le seul indice que l'on semble avoir…

- Oui, Maître.

Voldemort sentit sa fureur augmenter. Il allait vraiment falloir que ces gamins apprennent quand il fallait dire « oui maître », quand il fallait se taire ou quand il fallait répondre à la question posée sans prononcer de paroles inutiles.

- Eh bien ? siffla Lord Voldmort.

Ses yeux écarlates se rétrécirent, mauvais présage pour les adolescents.

- Comme vous les avez, Dumbledore nous a annoncé en début d'année que l'accès aux cachots Est du premier étage était formellement interdit. Sous peine d'un renvoi immédiat et sans appel. « _Au cas on en sortirait vivant »_. L'endroit est surprotégé. Il y a toujours un professeur, un fantôme, Rusard ou sa chatte qui veillent. Bien que je ne sois pas certain qu'ils sachent ce qu'ils doivent surveiller. En revanche, je suis persuadé que _Potter_ sait ce qu'il y a dans ces cachots. Hier je l'ai vu qui en venait. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement heureux.

- Sur quelles données te bases-tu pour me dire ça ? demanda Voldemort alors que ses yeux de serpent semblaient sonder le jeune Mangemort jusqu'à l'âme.

Les MacNair étaient prometteurs malgré tout, se dit au passage le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Eh bien… Certes, Potter est très doué pour le vol. Mais c'est la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard qu'un professeur est nommé juste après les ASPICS. Même pour un professeur de Vol. J'ai fait des recherches. _Normalement_, il y a des études à faire pour devenir professeur de vol. En général une formation de deux ans. Pourquoi Dumbledore aurait-il engagé Potter comme professeur aussi vite alors qu'il pouvait en trouver des biens meilleurs, véritablement formé à la pédagogie ?

Voldemort accepta le raisonnement qui n'était pas dénué de sens. Le vieux fou avait quelque chose en tête concernant Potter… Que cela concerne son Héritier ou non…

- Retournez à Poudlard. Continuez de chercher. Je-veux-qu'on-le-retrouve

- On le trouvera Maître.

- Je l'espère pour vous, dit Voldemort, d'une voix étrange, un mélange de menace de mort et de douceur. La voix d'un serpent prêt à cracher son venin.

MacNair et Faller transpanèrent en vitesse avant que le venin n'ait une chance de les atteindre. Une fois à Pré au Lard, Faller soupira et regarda son camarade.

- Maintenant. On est dans la merde.

Mac Nair arqua un sourcil. Puis il soupira, soutenant le regard de son camarade de Serpentard il lâcha d'une voix fatiguée.

- Mmmh. Je n'aurai pas mieux dit, Faller. Je n'aurai pas mieux dit.

Et d'un même pas, les deux pauvres innocentes victimes du très certain prochain courroux de Voldemort repartirent vers Poudlard par un passage secret dans la nuit noire qui les enveloppait.

Gwidyon soupira. Il se retourna. Et se re-retourna pour la deux cent cinquante deuxième fois en une heure. Ce qui faisait environ quatre retournements par minute c'est à dire zéro virgule zéro sept retournements par seconde…Donc… _Stop._

On-arrête-les-maths.

Un peu plus et il allait se mettre à calculer le temps que mettaient des Veracrasses à cinquante mètres l'un de l'autre pour se croiser sachant que leur vitesse était de–

Ca y est. Il recommençait. Ca devenait grave là.

Le garçon s'assit sur son lit et regarda pendant six secondes le mur en face, quelque peu voilé par le baldaquin de son lit. Dans le noir, il pouvait à peine distinguer le gigantesque serpent brodé sur le rideau de son lit.

Prenante activité.

…

Il allait pas y passer la nuit, non plus ?

Il aurait bien voulu dormir mais il n'y parvenait pas. Ses yeux refusaient de rester fermés plus de quelques secondes. Il avait peut être mangé-bu quelque chose qui faisait que le sommeil semblait avoir décidé d'éviter son lit comme la peste. Morphée lui refusait ses bras. Méchant.

Le jeune garçon jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Il n'indiquait même plus l'heure. Seulement… « Tous les gens normalement constitués dorment à cette heure-ci »

Gwidyon soupira.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il était insomniaque par période c'était assez effrayant. Résigné à son triste sort il sortit furtivement de le chambre.

…

Le gamin écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Quelqu'un. Venait.

S'il se faisait prendre ici, à cette heure, et surtout _ici_… 

Gwidyion regarda rapidement autour de lui, l'adrénaline courant si vite dans ses veines qu'il crut que son cœur allait exploser. Il avisa une porte non loin de lui.

- Alohomora, souffla-t-il.

_Miracle !_ La porte s'ouvrit. Sauvé.

Juste à temps, la dite porte se referma sur lui et il put respirer et s'effondrer sur le sol. Les pas s'accentuèrent avant de lentement s'effacer.

Gwidyon soupira. Oui vraiment. Ca avait été LA mauvaise idée de sortir cette nuit là. Plus-jamais-ça. Pro-mis.

Il regarda autour de lui et manqua de faire sa seconde crise cardiaque de la soirée. Un peu beaucoup quand même pour un môme de onze ans…

A quelques mètres de lui, un garçon, assis sur le lit, le fixait. Sans un mot, l'inconnu alluma la lumière pour pouvoir mieux voir l'intrus qu'il dévisagea de ses deux grands yeux verts plus froids que la banquise.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la baguette que tenait encore Gwidyon et luirent pendant une seconde de convoitise avant de redevenir parfaitement glacés et impassibles.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda Harry.

Gwidyon cilla.

- Je m'appelle Gwidyon…Calaway…

- Sang Pur ?

- Je suis à Serpentard ! s'offusqua Gwidyon. Et toi ?

Harry arqua un sourcil moqueur.

- J'ai bien peur de n'être pas Réparti.

- Pourquoi ?

Harry haussa les épaules. C'était un Serpentard. Terriblement jeune, mais Serpentard quand même. Peut être pourrait il l'aider… Ou du moins transmettre un message…

- Je ne suis pas assez âg

Après un dévisagement critique, Gwidyon ne put que remarquer que le jeune garçon ne devait même pas avoir dix ans, même si ses yeux verts le vieillissaient considérablement.

- Que fais-tu à Poudlard ?

- J'ai…reçu une invitation légèrement forcée du directeur pour venir ici.

- … Tu es ici contre ta volont ?

Harry ricana.

- Non. Penses-tu ! C'est le paradis ici. On m'interroge au Veritaserum et on place un bouclier autour de moi… A part ça, c'est génial.

- C'est à cause de toi que le premier étage est interdit ?

- Je pense…, dit Harry pas tellement surpris de la chose.

Le garçon aux yeux verts cilla. Il était en train de tout raconter à un Serpentard de première année. Oïe. Le serum avait du endommagé son cerveau pour qu'il fasse une chose pareille…

- …

Gwidyon soupira.

- Il n'y a plus de bruits. Je vais retourner dans mon dortoir. Je ne dirai rien, c'est promis.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait rien compris au film lui… 

- Au contraire. J'aimerai que tu en parles.

- Ah… ? A qui ?

- A MacNair, répondit Harry après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes.

Gwidyon fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce ce garçon la cause et l'effet qui liait tous les évènements étranges de ces derniers jours ? Plus il y pensait, plus il en était certain.

Ce garçon était l'explication qu'il cherchait depuis déjà quelques jours.

- Mais…comment tu t'appelles ?

- Harry.

Gwidyon repensa à cette conversation la moitié de la nuit jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte. Devait-il dire aux préfets ce qu'il savait ? Ou devait il tenir sa langue. Le jeune garçon ignorait quelle décision prendre. Dumbledore devait bien avoir une raison de cacher ce Harry... Plutôt de le séquestrer, corrigea Gwidyon mentalement. Mais lui, en tant que Serpentard... devait-il approuver une action de Dumbledore ? Avec tout ce qu'on lui avait répété depuis qu'il était jeune devait-il fermer la bouche ou l'ouvrir ?

La connaissance était le pouvoir.

Il comprenait le sens de la phrase fétiche de son père. Mais quel pouvoir choisir ? Nul doute que l'enfant était du côté de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Une seconde…

Pourquoi le Grand, le Magnifique, le Bon, le Gentil, le Prodigieux, le Courageux le Puissant, le Gryffondor Albus Dumbledore garderait prisonnier un gamin ? Bon d'accord, le dit gamin semblait bien plus mûr que lui. Mais quand même. il ne devait pas avoir dix ans. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Son instinct d'enfant le poussait à aider le brun. Mais... Oserait-il faire quelque chose au nez et à la barbe (très longue d'ailleurs) d'un des sorciers les plus puissants que l'Angleterre ait porté ?

La peur le saisit un instant. Il ne voulait pas être renvoyé de Poudlard. Il ne pouvait PAS. Tout plutôt que de rentrer chez lui. Non, il se tairait de peur qu'on ne remonte jusqu'à lui. Et puis le courage qui lui faisait défaut était Gryffondor comme qualité. Le jeune garçon soupira.

…

En tant que Serpentard, il devait aider tout ennemi de Dumbledore. Les mots martelés dans sa jeune tête ressurgirent.

Il ne ferait que dire aux Préfets (faites qu'ils ne répètent rien à Dumbledore supplia mentalement Gwidyon) que le jeune Harry était enfermé contre sa volonté là haut et ne semblait pas porter le Directeur dans son coeur. Mais il ne ferait rien d'autre. Sur cette pensée réconfortante, le blond s'endormit, vaincu par la fatigue et les émotions de la journée.

_

* * *

_

Mac Nair s'était levé tôt ce jour là. En vérité il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Le Maître exigeait des résultats. Très facile n'est-ce pas de retrouver un gamin dans un château qu'une demi douzaine de vie ne suffirait pas pour explorer en entier. Oui, vraiment. A supposer que ce fichu Héritier soit à Poudlard bien sûr.

Réfléchissons..

Il avait ratissé le troisième et quatrième étage.

Le premier.

Le deuxième.

La volière.

Les serres.

Les toilettes.

Tout sauf les cachots ( il n'était pas suicidaire au point de provoquer leur terrible professeur de Potions il avait nommé Kantor Kerfiel) et ce foutu premier étage qui...

- Mac Nair? Je peux te parler une minute?

Qui osait l'interrompre quand il concluait que son espérance de vie avait diminué d'un seul coup ! Bam ! Il ne dépasserait pas les dix-huit ans... Triste, non? Il leva les yeux vers l'importun.

Un petit blond qui ressemblait vaguement à Malefoy si ce n'est l'air gêné qui se peignait sur sa figure le regardait.

Ah. Oui. Le gamin qui n'arrêtait pas de se perdre. Merlin, il n'était pas doué ce môme.

- Quoi ? Non, je ne peux pas te dessiner un plan de l'école ! grogna le Préfet Serpentard tout à ses si tristes pensées

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux te parler.

- Je ne peux pas non plus t'aider pour les cours, j'ai à faire.

- Bon sang ! Je veux te parler sérieusement !

Le préfet soupira. Etre préfet avait des avantages, certes, mais des inconvénients aussi. Comme écouter les malheurs des petits premières années complètement paumés.

- Pas ici, dit Gwidyon.

Mac Nair soupira. Apparemment le blondinet n'allait pas le lâcher avant de lui avoir parlé.

Le préfet l'emmena dans sa chambre privée.

- C'est mieux ici ? demanda-t-il sarcastique.

- Tu veux bien jeter un sort de silence s'il te plaît ?

Mac Nair arqua un sourcil. Ca devenait ridicule.

- Mais...

L'air de chien battu ou de chat Potté du gamin lui arracha un deuxième soupir. Il devait vraiment être fatigué pour se laisser faire comme ça...

- Silencio, dit-il doucement.

Une étrange chaleur les enveloppa. Personne n'entendrait ce qu'ils diraient.

- Voila. Je t'écoute Calaway.

Gwidyon tourna, ne sachant pas par où commencer. C'était sans compter la fureur croissante du Préfet de Serpentard qui commençait légèrement à s'énerver.

- Alors, vas-y je t'écoute.

- Eh bien... mm.. Cette nuit, je me suis levé. Je n'arrivai pas à dormir...

- Tu es venu me voir pour vaincre tes insomnies ou parce que tu culpabilises d'avoir enfreint le règlement ?

Gwidyon le dévisagea, perplexe. Un Serpentard ? Avoir des remords ? Parce qu'il aurait enfreint le règlement ? Nan mais n'importe quoi lui !

- Non ce n'est pas pour ça. Je suis sorti du dortoir... je me suis promené un peu dehors en espérant retrouver le sommeil, et j'ai entendu du bruit. Je me suis aperçu trop tard que j'étais revenu au premier étage. Alors j'ai ouvert la première porte que j'ai vu en espérant pouvoir échapper à la personne qui patrouillait... En utilisant un sort d'ouverture. Et là j'ai vu ce Harry qui m'a dit de te dire qu'il était là.

Mac Nair écarquilla les yeux.

- PARDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ?

Le jeune Serpentard observa avec intérêt le teint de son aîné devenir blanc, puis rose, puis rouge, en passant par le jaune. Rigolo mais bizarre quand même.

- Calaway... Gwidyon, dit Mac Nair en respirant très lentement, très doucement.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est _réellement_ vrai ce que tu me dis là ? Tu as vraiment vu l'Hé... euh.. Harry ?

Gwidyon hocha la tête.

- Oui. Je ne te mentirai pas.

Mac Nair hocha la tête, pas très convaincu.

- Décris-le moi.

- Il.. il est jeune.. Moins de dix ans. Brun... Des yeux verts. Une drôle de cicatrice... Il m'a fait un peu peur, avoua le serpentard, honteux.

Mac Nair hocha la tête. C'était bien lui.

Ca ne pouvait être que lui. Lui. l'Héritier de son Maître. Et c'était ce gamin qui l'avait trouvé le premier par hasard en fuyant un prof. Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait écouté Harry en venant parler au préfet...

- Mais... j'ai bien fait ? Il a dit qu'il était là contre sa volonté.

- Tu rends un grand service au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Gwidyon.

Le sourire du blond éclaira son jeune visage. Il avait fait le bon choix.

Maintenant les septièmes années prendraient tout en charge et lui aurait la conscience tranquille et pourrait tranquillement continuer d'embêter les Gryffondor sans penser au comportement étrange de son entourage qui devait être dû à Harry. Maintenant qu'il savait, Gwidyon avait l'esprit tranquille et...

- Je contacterai le Maître ce soir, dit Mac Nair, ravi même si son visage n'exprimait absolument rien. il voudra certainement te parler pour l'entendre de ta bouche. Et ensuite on s'occupera de Le tirer des sales pattes du vieux fou. Viens, on va manger.

Comme dans un rêve, Mac Nair entraîna Gwidyon qui n'y comprenait rien vers la Grande Salle.

Minute.

Lui, avait dit tout ce qu'il savait à Mac Nair et basta. il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec cette histoire.

…

Et pourquoi lui d'abord ?

Et donc le malheureux Serpentard suivit son Préfet en chef dont la bonne humeur était telle qu'il en étonna plus d'un.

- Bonjour Weasley ! Bonjour Crivey ! Belle journée hein ? Comment allez vous ? Bien ? Super !

Et le tout avec un grand sourire.

Et il s'éloigna, remorquant le blondinet ahuri et plantant là les Gryffondor plus ou moins âgés qui se demandaient ce qu'avait fumé le Serpentard pour avoir une attitude aussi bizarre.

* * *

Lord Voldemort ne savait pas s'il devait être furieux ou satisfait. Un gamin insomniaque avait soit-disant (il voulait le voir pour le croire) retrouvé son Héritier. Il avait réussi par hasard là où ses futurs Mangemorts avaient échoué. 

C'était bien triste quand même.

Enfin ce Gwivion Calama… Calawal… Enfin bref, le gamin se présenterait devant lui le soir même.

Note à prendre : éviter de lui jeter un Impardonnable pour ne pas trop l'effrayer, ou pire le perdre au profit de Dumbledore. Ca, ça serait particulièrement énervant.

Ensuite, il devrait concocter le plus rapidement possible un plan d'évasion…

* * *

Non.

Il-ne-voulait-pas-voir-Vous-Savez-Qui.

Gwidyon avait fait son devoir de Serpentard, reçu un nombre de félicitations incalculables, des regards envieux… il avait même reçu une lettre de son père, mais… mais **CA.**

Non.

Hors de question

Jamais. Never. Nimmer. Nunca.

Pourquoi lui ?

Pourquoi ça lui arrivait à lui ?

Il croyait entendre la voix de Zagat lui répondre...

"Parce que tu t'es encore trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Très Gryffon-"

Oui, oui, il savait. Le Choixpeau avait hésité à l'envoyer chez les lions. Humiliation suprême. Quoique cela aurait peut être mieux valu. Il n'avait que onze ans. Encore un peu jeune pour mourir non ?

Gwidyon posa une main tremblante sur le Portoloin. Dans... cinq minutes.

- N'oublie pas. On atterrit devant Lui. Donc, baisse la tête, agenouille toi. Surtout ne le regarde pas. Parle poliment et clairement. Essaye de ne pas paniquer et-

MacNair s'interrompit en voyant la tête que faisait son cadet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça se passera bien.

Oui, oui. Bien sûr. Ce n'était que la cent vingt quatrième fois que Mac Nair lui disait cela. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que la boule dans sa gorge allait se desserrer ou que son coeur lourd comme du plomb redeviendrait plus léger qu'une plume.

"J'veux pas y alleeer !"

Malheureusement pour lui, il y alla.

* * *

**- FIN DU CHAPITRE -**

**

* * *

Arwen** : Eh ben ! J'y croyais plus dis donc -  
**Voldie** : (_ouvre les yeux et regarder autour de lui_) A y est ? Le massacre est termin ?  
**Arwen** : pour le moment oui -Je suis bien contente ! Alleluia ! Qui veut du champagne avec moi ?  
**Harry** : MOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
**Arwen** : si c'est toi qui paye…  
**Harry** : Me disais bien que ça cachait quand même quelque chose ça…  
**Arwen** : que veux tu mon petit?  
**Voldie** : ……… Serait-ce trop te demander d'où te vient cette soudaine bonne humeur absolument pas communicative?  
**Arwen** : J'ai bientôt fini la partiiiiiiiiie 1- (_regarde les lecteurs_) sauf si vous voulez quelque chose d'autre bien sûr. Après tout… Je pense que je m'occuperai de Sevy dans les chapitres à venir  
**Sevy** : Euh… Absent - Je suis pas là dans les chapitres prochains… J'ai un rendez-vous urgent : pleins de Gryffys à torturer et–  
**Voldie** : Bonne idée ! Va !  
**Sevy** : MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII - ( _se prépare se barrer en courant_)  
**Arwen** : Mm.. Nan. Tu vas nulle part, mon joli -Et toi si tu continues à pas être sage et à encourager la rébellion, je fais faire une sécession aux Mangemorts et je mets Lord Crabbe pour te remplacer !  
**Voldie** : (_terrifié_) Toi-pas-bouger-Severus.  
**Sevy** : Pô de chance…  
**Arwen** : J'aime le chantage. Alors des idées à communiquer ? Ou une express envie de découvrir la partie 2 ? - J'attends avec impatience commentaires et suggestions - A bientôt pour le chapitre 17 !  
**Harry** : (_qui a depuis le temps sifflé plusieurs bouteilles de champagne pendant que tout le monde regardait ailleurs_) CE N'ESSSSSSSSSSST QU'UN AU REVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIR ! (BAM !)

Comme d'hab, il se prend le rideau sur la tronche.


	17. Evasion à haut risque

**Titre** : Les liens de sang  
**Auteuse** : Bunny  
**Source** : HP  
**Genre** : ………..Sans commentaire. Réponse à un défi dirons nous… Général, voyage temporel, dark Ryry… OOC  
**Résumé** : Le tout n'est pas de savoir où est l'Héritier. Maintenant, il faut le sortir de là. Pour sortir Harry des griffes du Directeur de Poudlard, Lord Voldemort ourdit un plan, génial ou complètement dément, selon le point de vue.  
**Rating : **On va dire PG. Voldemort est Voldemort. Activité très mangemoresque. Avertissement.  
**Dislamer** : Gwidyon et Zagat sont à moaaaaaaaaa !!! Attention, j'ai un chien méchant et fictif qui les défend si quelqu'un les approche !!  
**Note **: ET OUI !! L'évasion de Ryry !!! Si ça foire pas, bien sûr !! Triste nouvelle. La fin de cette partie semblait se profiler à l'horizon, ben elle s'est enfuie à toute jambe. J'ai encore trouvé de quoi rallongé cette partie !

* * *

**RAR **

**Celine.s** : Pas de panique. C'est le dernier chapitre ou presque où je l'embête promis, lol ! En effet ! Et c'est dans ce chapitre… ENFIN, meuh non personne n'a pensé cela n'est ce pas ? (jette des regards menaçants, la main innocente sur sa copine la tronçonneuse) personne n'osera dire cela ? Mmm ? Il est encore petit !! Huit ans !!! Mais ça grandit vite ces petites bêtes là… voilà la suite !

**Onarluca** : Helloo !! Je suis contente que tu aimes !!! Voici la suite. J'espère que tu aimeras !!!

**Gally-Chan : **COOOL !! Bienvenue dans les rang, camarade. Pour la peine t'as un carton club avec marqué dessus A BAS DUMBY ! ( en fait paske FDRHPDMAG ça entrait pas sur le carton…) Des banderoles !!!!!!! Chouette idée Et comme slogan : « DUMBY EN ENFER, ON VEUT PAS DE LUI SUR TERRE » Primaire mais c'est un début, non ? Et en plus ça rime. Le noir est ma couleur de prédilection avec le bleu. J'aime bien le rouge mais pas en vêtement et encore moins en lapin… Enfin bref, c'est vrai que le pov'Ryry s'ennuyait un peu. Ca va se résoudre dans ce chapitre, que du bonheur n'est-ce pas ? lol Merci de m'accorder le pardon !! Voici le chapitre…un peu plus court mais il vient plus rapidement ne ? En espérant que tu aimes -

**Lily Chang** : Tas perdu ton pseudo en route ?……….. Enfin bref. MDRRRRRRRRR.  
Merci beaucoup !! Première proposition ? Contente que cela t'es plus !!  
Les nouveauté de la semaine :  
- Léchouille de loup-garou garanti cent pour cent lupin  
- Baisers tout sourire de Sirius Black, parfum canin

**Jo-Lupin** : Trop contente que t'es aim !! Merci beaucoup !! Voilà la suite !!

**Lady Jedusor** : Merci beaucoup !! Contente que cela t'es plu. Oui. Harry est libéré dans ce chapitre, lol

**Saturne** : Merci beaucoup !!!! Je suis contente que cela te plaise. Oui. Dark Ryry jusqu'à la fin. Il ne ramollira pas. Je dirai même qu'il risque de s'endurcir au contact des épreuves sadiques que je vais lui infliger. Mwahahahaha

**4rine** : Merci !! Voici la suite !

**Severafan** : Merci pour tes trois reviews !!!! Calamar ? Pourquoi pas looool ! J'y avais pas pensé. Je pense pas qu'il va savoir… Voilà la suite. Et les Mangemorts pensent que c'est Rogue qui a tué Malfoy Senor. Et Lucius a intérêt de rester la bouche clouée s'il veut rester dans les faveurs de son Maître. Et non, Siri et James ne sauront pas que c'est Harry le responsable… (cerveau qui fume) peut être que ça se dévoilera dans la partie 2 ? Je sais pas. Entendu, je vais tenter de publier plus vite mais c'est pas facile. Je dois avouer que je manquais un peu d'inspiration. Mais ça va c'est passé. Une fois que je m'y mets, je m'y mets. Le chapitre suivant arrivera le plus vite possible, promis. D'autant plus que la fin de cette partie approche. De plus en plus rapidement ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !!

**Cynore** : Le voil !! Merci beaucoup !! J'espère que tu aimeras !!!

**Nienna-lo** : Coucou !! Je suis contente que tu ais de nouveau un ordi !! A cinq heures du mat pour lire mon chapitre ??? Merci !! Je suis très contente que cela t'ais plu !! Bisous

**Greg** : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. Je compte bien finir cette fic. Je n'aime pas abandonner.

**HELENE** : Merci !!! Je suis troooooooooop contente que tu aimes !!! Voici la suite. Quant à Voldie… Oui, presque attendrissant. Mais il prouvera dans le chapitre prochain qu'il reste malgré tout Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Nan, je reste silencieuse. En tout cas bonne lecture.

**Hélène84** : Salut !!! Je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fic.. Sensationnelle… (saisis un miroir) C'est bien ce que je craignais je suis aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Merci encore, voici la suite. Désolée pour le retard..

**Cassidy Darks** : Je peux pas faire plus long, après ça rentre plus… Et puis « Hentai » c'est plus difficile à trouver les surnoms qui votn avec et ils n'ont plus d'histoire.. Enfin bref, qu'est ce que je voulais dire, moi ? Guy Gavriel Kray ? Nan, ça me cause pas… je regarderai si je trouve à la FNAC… Merci !! Chat potté, je l'avais oublié celui là… Merci ! A bientôt et bonne lecture !!

**Boubou6** : Ravie que ça te plaise autant Je fais ce que je peux. Mais je vais tâcher de continuer à faire ce qui plait Merci encore pour la review ! Bonne lecture !!!

**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 17  
Evasion à haut risque**

* * *

C'était vraiment un enfant. Un gamin qui devait à peine savoir lever une plume.

Lord Voldemort foudroya du regard Mac Nair. Cette affaire les faisait vraiment tomber bas, mais alors trèèès bas. Si cela n'avait pas été son Héritier il l'aurait certainement laissé entre les mains de son vieux fou d'ennemi

Mais… Franchement… Salazar. Ce n'était qu'un gamin. Le genre de môme qui ne servait à rien. Même torturer ce genre de marmot ne présentait aucun intérêt : trop facile et pas assez résistant.

- Relève-toi, dit le Lord Noir à l'enfant qui luttait pour ne pas trembler.

Voldemort était prêt à parier sa baguette que Mac Nair l'avait tellement abreuvé de recommandations et d'indications qu'il n'osait même plus bouger. Et cela l'agaçait un peu.

- Et bien ? finit par dire Lord Voldemort.

Le petit blond croisa une fraction de seconde le regard écarlate de l'être assis en face de lui. Il était absolument terrifiant, mais il dégageait un tel charisme, que Gwydion se sentait comme hypnotisé par la Magie qui émanait de lui.

Voldemort dut admettre que le morveux avait du cran… Savoir maintenant si c'était une bonne ou mauvais chose.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il, les yeux étincelants alors que son agacement montait d'un cran.

Gwidyon sentit son cœur s'affoler. Deux syllabes qui avait plus de pouvoir de terreur sur lui que toute autre phrase qu'on aurait pu lui dire. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Cela faisait déjà deux fois que le Lord sombre l'interrogeait.

- Je…marchais…

Parle clairement

- Insomniaque… j'étais… Insomniaque, Seigneur.

Il faisait vraiment peur avec ses rubis à la place des yeux. Qui avait dit que le rubis était une pierre précieuse ? Devant ces yeux vermeils, le gamin n'était pas certain que cela soit vrai…

- Je… me… suis retrouvé… Au… au premier étage… Là où… on…

L'enfant déglutit

- Là où l'on a pas le droit d'al-aller.

La voix froide, sifflante l'interrompit.

- Personne ne t'as vu ? Personne ne gardait les cachots ?

- Si… je… J'ai entendu des… du bruit… Des pas… J'ai paniqué. Le directeur… avait dit.. si on nous trouvait là… On serait renvoyé.

Voldemort arqua un sourcil. Le vieux fou prendrait-il des mesures ? Il attendit la suite de l'histoire du gamin terrifié. La peur avait certes du bon, mais dans ce cas-là, ce sentiment, ô combien utile ne faisait que faire monter d'un cran plus haut son agacement.

- La porte… J'ai dit…un sort d'ouverture… Ca s'est ouvert.

- Et c'est là que tu l'as vu ? demanda Voldemort dont les pupilles de sang se dilatèrent, prêtes à déceler la moindre trace de mensonge.

- O-oui, monseigneur. Je l'ai vu. Il-il ne peut pas faire de Magie… je…il a dit qu'il était interrogé au Véritaserum et–

- Pardon ? fit le Seigneur Sombre.

Ses yeux de fermèrent et se rouvrirent aussi vite que les réflexes d'un serpent et plus mortels qu'un tel reptile.

- Au Véritaserum ?

- C'est lui qui me l'a dit, Monseigneur, murmura le pré-adolescent. Il m'a dit… D'en parler à… à Macnair… et de lui dire pour le Véritaserum. Il m'a dit aussi que son nom était Harry…

L'enfant resta tête baissée, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Ca y était. Il avait fini de raconter cette fichue histoire. On allait le laisser tranquille maintenant.

Un moment de silence, interminable s'écoula.

Voldemort finit par sortir de ses pensées où il s'était immergé quelques secondes.

- Rentrez à Poudlard, ordonna-t-il, oubliez tout ce que vous savez au sujet de mon Héritier. Je te recontacterai, jeune Macnair.

- Oui, Maître.

- Disparaissez ! grogna le Lord Sombre, qui sentait son agacement continuer de croître.

Lorsque les étudiants de Poudlard eurent disparu en touchant le Portoloin qui devait les ramenait à l'Ecole, Lord Voldemort se leva et gagna les cachots.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au prisonnier qui avait enclenché cette situation. Il avait tiré de lui tout ce qu'il voulait, estima le Mage noir.

Lorsqu'il regagna la Salle Principale, le prisonnier était mort, les traits déformés par la douleur, figés sur un rictus d'agonie qui avait due être longue et fort déplaisante. Pourtant, personne dans le château n'avait entendu les cris. Peut être parce que la voix du Sang de Bourbe était cassée depuis longtemps… ou alors parce que les cris étaient tellement courant dans le château qu'on y prêtait à peu près autant d'attention qu'à un Elfe de Maison…

Enfin, cette histoire était terminée. Pendant une semaine, Macnair ni aucun des autres n'aborda le sujet avec lui. Et lui même n'essaya jamais de lancer la conversation de peur de se retrouver à nouveau face à face avec Voldemort. Il ne dit rien à personne, pas même à Zagat.

Cependant, un soir, Macnair s'approcha de lui alors qu'il faisait son devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal sur les Chauves Souris A Dents Longues.

- Calaway ?

- … Sont peu fréquentes en Angleterre. Elles préfèrent les climats chauds à notre climat pluvieux. Carnivores, les Chauve Souris A Dents Longues chassent en bande et sont capables de tuer un homme en trente secondes.

- Calaway ?

- Je-tra-vai-lle, grimaça le blond.

- Moi aussi.

- Tant mieux. Je peux pas t'aider.

- Ce n'est pas du scolaire, et tu le sais très bien, Calaway.

- Je-Je… Non. Je devais juste Lui raconter. Rien d'autre.

Macnair eut presque pitié du gamin qui avait complètement oublié ces maudites Chauves Souris. Presque.

- Oui. Mais tu vas bien nous aider. Tu n'auras pas à faire grand' chose…

Enfin… Façon de parler… 

Gwidyon le regarda, ne le croyant visiblement pas.

- J'ai des devoirs, répondit le blond d'une voix polaire, absolument pas disposé à se lancer dans une combine qui risquait de finir avec une nouvelle rencontre avec Lord Voldemort.

Macnair arqua un sourcil.

- Comme si tu t'en souciais. Calaway…

Gwydion ferma les yeux un instant.

- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? demanda le blond, vaincu.

De toute façon, s'il refusait, Voldemort le ferait certainement tuer.

- Juste aider l'Héritier à s'échapper.

Un ange, deux démons, une Gargouille et plusieurs Chauve Souris à Dents Longues passèrent.

Et l'autre qui lui avait dit cela avec l'intonation qu'il aurait utilisé pour lui annoncé qu'il allait pleuvoir le lendemain.

Une blague. C'était une mauvaise blague. Oui. Une très mauvaise blague. Une blague pourrie, vaseuse et vraiment très, très, très mauvaise.

Les yeux de Mac Nair se mirent à briller.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Le maître a tout prévu. Ce sera sans danger pour toi.

Mais bien sûr. Il n'avait peut être que onze ans, mais une des qualité des Serpentards était l'intelligence.

…

Pour la plupart des Serpents… 

Quoiqu'il en soit, Gwidyon ne croyait pas que cela soit sans danger. Il en doutait VRAIMENT.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Et le Préfet se mit à lui expliquer le plan dément du Lord Sombre. Devait il tenir à son Héritier pour inventer un truc pareil…

- … Tu as compris ? Nous agirons dans deux jours. La Potion sera prête, je te la donnerai.

Oui, Gwydion avait compris. Merci de s'inquiéter. Mais pouvait-il suivre ce plan ? De toute façon il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait le faire. Ensuite, il pourrait oublier cette histoire… Jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans…

Zagat ne dit pas un mot quand une heure plus tard, son ami se laissa tomber à côté de lui pour suivre le cours de Potions. Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Et pour autant qu'il sache, le blondinet faisait des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits. Bien qu'il ne l'eût avoué à personne même sous la torture, Zagat s'inquiétait pour son ami.

- Ca va ? demanda le brun en pilant les ailes de scarabée soigneusement.

- Moui…ça va, répondit platement le blond en jetant les pétales de fleurs de cactus magique dans le chaudron.

Zagat n'insista pas. Il se contenta de hacher ses chenilles rayées en silence, se disant que le blondinet viendrait peut être le voir si cela n'allait pas.

…

Bien qu'il douta fortement de cette possibilité, Zagat n'harcela pas le blond, attitude gryffondoresque méprisable. A titre d'ami il était là au cas où et Gwidyon le savait parfaitement.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans qu'aucune parole intéressante ne franchissent les lèvres des deux premières années.

-.-.-.-.-.-

C'était LE jour.

Rester au lit semblait soudain la meilleure de toutes les idées.

Mais non, Zagat tira les rideaux.

La pâle clarté du soleil levant suffit à éblouir le Serpentard qui renonça à rester enfoui au fond de son lit.

- Dépêche-toi, dit le brun, flegmatique, MacNair te cherche depuis quinze minutes. Il était furieux quand je lui ai signalé que tu dormais encore.

Un grognement jaillit de la pile d'oreiller.

- Il va monter, commenta Zagat avec un sourire presque sadique.

Soudain apparut alors une sorte d'épouvantail blond, les yeux plus tellement endormi à la chevelure particulièrement désordonnée.

Zagat réprima un sourire. La menace fonctionnait très bien. D'un autre côté qui avait envie de se faire tirer du lit par quelqu'un qui savait jeter le Doloris ?

Alors que le brun sortait pour préparer ses antisèches pour le contrôle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de la journée, Gwidyon soupira et, se prépara pour affronter la journée avec un manque d'enthousiasme impressionnant.

A peine eut-il mis un pied hors de son dortoir pour le poser dans la salle commune, le jeune serpentard fut attaqué par un Préfet du nom de Mac Nair. Attaquer était peut être un bien grand mot, mais vu ce qu'il préparait pour aujourd'hui, finalement…

Le Préfet lui tendit la fiole.

- Tu en boiras la moitié ce soir, juste avant de… Il te rendra indécelable. Garde-en la moitié pour Harry. Tu as compris ?

- O-oui.

- Bien.

Ensuite le Préfet lui tendit deux fioles d'antidotes. Rogue était vraiment un génie en ce qui concernait la préparation des Potions.

- Tu en boiras quand tu seras dans la Salle Commune. Donne l'autre à l'Hé…à Harry.

Mac Nair regarda un instant le blond mort de frayeur.

- Ca se passera bien.

Il y avait comme un air de déjà-vu là. Honnêtement, le blond dut avouer qu'il en doutait. Les plans des élèves de Serpentard avaient une nette tendance à se rapprocher de ceux des Gryffondor : ils viraient très souvent à la catastrophe.

Mais Gwidyon se contenta de croiser les doigts pour que cette fois-ci, cela ne fut pas le cas et de mettre la fiole dans sa poche.

La journée se déroula pour les Serpentars comme si aucun plan suicidaire ne viendrait perturber la soirée : ils insultèrent les Gryffondor, répondirent aux professeurs, trichèrent en Défense et autres activités ô combien passionnantes.

Et le soir arriva. Le soleil disparut dans une lueur écarlate à l'horizon laissant place à l'encre terne de la nuit. Les élèves se rendirent à la Grande Salle en bavardant.

- Après manger, lui souffla le Préfet, nous ferons diversion. Eclipse-toi.

Le pré-adolescent hocha la tête. Puis il s'assit à côté de Zagat pour manger.

Après un dessert délicieux dut-il avouer, le blondinet déglutit et se leva.

- Où tu vas ? s'étonna Zagat.

D'habitude, ils étaient les derniers à partir pour pouvoir finir consciencieusement les desserts. Pourquoi partait-il le premier ? Il n'avait jamais vu son ami manger aussi vite. Même Weasley n'avait pas fini.

Un sourire figé apparut sur les lèvres du blond.

- J'ai des devoirs à finir…

- Des devoirs, mais…

Depuis quand un Serpentard faisait-il ses devoirs ?

- Je veux réviser la Potion de Rabibochage pour demain… Kerfiel a laissé entendre qu'on pourrait avoir une interro à ce sujet…

C'était la sagesse même. Tricher en potion était la plus mauvaise idée qu'on pouvait imaginer.

- Tu peux réviser en Histoire…, fit remarquer Zagat, peu convaincu de l'excuse du blond.

Blond qui jeta un regard vers la sortie comme un animal piégé et qui répondit, d'une voix à peu près assuré.

- Non, je fais ma Botanique en Histoire.

Le brun haussa les épaules.

- Comme tu veux.

Son ami était vraiment étrange depuis quelques temps. Qu'avait-il donc ?

Le blond partit d'un pas rapide vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. A peine fut il sûr qu'il était sorti du champ de vision des occupants de la Grande Salle, que sans hésitation aucune, il se dirigea vers le premier étage.

En chemin, il avala la moitié de sa Potion.

A peine Gwidyon fut-il sorti que Mac Nair se leva. En même temps que de Finnigan. La capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffonbeurk était une cible parfaite. Mac Nair savait que cela l'afficherait comme Mangemort, que cela lui fermerait Poudlard, mais il était en septième année et Malfoy lui obtiendrait sans problème le diplôme qui lui manquerait. Tout avait été programmé, calculé comme seul des Serpentard pouvait le faire. D'ailleurs…. Il regarda la fenêtre en face de l'entrée de la grande Salle. Oui. Le signal. Ils étaient. Une troupe de Mangemorts juchés sur des Darkiefs qui n'attendaient que lui pour regagner le quartier général en prenant l'Héritier au passage. Tout était parfaitement orchestré.

- Finnigan ? dit-il d'une voix onctueuse.

Le Gryffondor se retourna.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Mac Nair ?

- Pas grand chose. Juste te torturer un peu, dit le Préfet d'une voix angélique qui ne trompait pas grand monde.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fum ?

- Rien du tout, poursuivit le Serpentard d'une voix suave. C'est juste… une pulsion…, ajouta-t-il avec un de ses grands sourires Spécial Je-suis-totalement-dément-et-je-m'-apprête-à-faire-un-coup-vraiment-très-foireux-ou-très-méchant-au-choix.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

Le sourire s'estompa pour faire place à un regard glacial.

- Pas grand chose.

Sortant sa baguette, il la pointa avec un calme désarmant sur le Gryffondor.

- Approchez donc, cria-t-il, et il subira un chapelet intéressant de sorts de Magie Noire.

Le Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu es cinglé.

- Peut être mais **je** tiens la baguette.

A ce moment, la moitié des Mangemorts embusqués levaient les sortilèges combinés à des potions qui les protégeaient et se postaient derrière le jeune Préfet, menaçants, bloquant l'entrée.

Les professeurs n'avaient aucune chance de passer. Pas sans risquer de faire du mal aux élèves. De plus les Mangemorts étaient nombreux. Le plan d'évasion avait été conçu parfaitement avec une parfaite connaissance de la mentalité Gryffondoresque. Jamais ces gentils petits serviteurs du bien, de la lumière, de la justice et blablabla ne mettraient en danger la vie des petits chérubins ( dont un bon quart cachait des démons) qui leur tenait lieu d'élèves.

- Je sens qu'on va rigoler, ricana le Serpentard.

A l'unisson, les Mangemorts éclatèrent de rire sous le regards terrifiés des dits-chérubins.

* * *

_« Il fait noir. Trop noir. Si noir. _

_L'enfant regarde autour de lui. _

_Un endroit sombre._

_Une caricature de matelas._

_Une pauvre couverture. _

_Il connaît cet endroit. Ancré quelque part dans sa mémoire il revient le hanter. Souvent. La nuit. Quand il est seul. _

_Il rêve. D'être loin d'ici. _

_Mais non. La porte s'ouvre. Un peu de lumière. Dans ces ténèbres. Mais non. Au lieu de le sauver, la lumière l'agresse. Il n'y a que les ténèbres qui accordent le confort. La lumière le blesse, chaque fois un peu plus, chaque fois plus profondément. _

_Il a peur. _

_Peur de qui va descendre cet escalier. Et Il descend. Lui. Son oncle. Son bourreau. Sa terreur. _

_- Eh bien, garçon. Tu as r&fléchi, misérable créature ?_

_Le silence._

_- REPONDS QUAND JE TE PARLE ESPECE DE MISERABLE PARASITE. _

_- Oui._

_- Oui ? _

_- J'ai réfléchi, oncle Vernon._

_- Et ?_

_- Je suis mauvais. Je suis méchant. Je ne le ferai plus. Je suis faible. Je ne suis rien. C'est promis. Plus jamais. Je suis faible. Je ne suis bon à rien. Sauf à faire les choses que tu me dis. Et encore… Je suis faible…_

_Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres grasses._

_- Bien. Bon garçon. Maintenant je vais m'assurer que tu n'oublie pas ça._

_Et les coups commencent à tomber. Coup de pieds. Puis de piques. De bâton. De ceinture. Et d'autre choses encore. Il ne peut pas reconnaître il a trop mal. Mais qu'importe. Il l'a mérité. Mérité. Mérité. Mérité. Mérité. Mérité. Méri-_

_- **Alohomora**, __dit son oncle  
_

* * *

La simple phrase sortit Harry de son cauchemar. 

Harry se redressa lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

……

Personne.

……

A. Part. Une. Fiole. Qui. Flottait. Dans. Les. Airs.

Finalement il devait encore être en train de rêver… Mais non.

- _Vocare, _souffla le jeune Serpentard, lançant ce sort qu'il répétait inlassablement depuis deux jours.

Alors, il entendit une voix s'élever dans les airs. Sans qu'elle appartienne à quiconque.

- C'est.. c'est moi, Gwidyon. On va te faire évader. Prends la fiole. Bois la.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

Mais bien sûr. Il y avait marqué « crétin absolu » sur son front. Il n'avait peut être que huit ans mais il n'était idiot à ce point.

- C'est une Potion Indécelable. Voici l'antidote. Il y a des Mangemorts qui t' attends à l'entrée de la Grande Salle…

Harry hésita une fraction de secondes. Jouer pour jouer, autant la prendre cette Potion. Il serait toujours temps d'aviser ensuite.

Il avala le contenu de la fiole en grimaçant.

- Tu sais où est la Grande Salle ?

- _Vocare. _Oui. Je sais.

Quel bien fou cela lui faisait de pouvoir enfin utiliser la Magie.

- Voici l'antidote. Bon je te laisse, je vais dans mon dortoir. Au revoir.

Et le blond-qu'il-ne-voyait-pas s'éloigna. Le plan avait parfaitement fonctionné. Et maintenant, Gwidyon ne voulait plus rien avoir avec ces histoires. S'il réentendait parler des Mangemorts, de Macnair, il jura de se débrouiller pour convaincre ses « merveilleux » parents d'émigrer en Australie. Chouette idée, non ?

Enfin bref, il était dans le dortoir. Miracle. Il s'attela à ses devoirs.

Certainement une première pour un Serpentard.

Dumbledore écarquilla les yeux en voyant le jeune garçons réapparaître derrière les Mangemorts. Comment était-ce possible ? L'enfant lui fit un sourire narquois. Le vieil homme eut la vague impression qu'on aurait pu facilement traduire par « NA ! »

Par bonheur, juste avant l'arrivée de l'Héritier, le vieil homme avait pu lancé un bouclier sur les élèves. Un sort le désactiverait, mais cela serait suffisant pour libérer Finnigan et organiser la riposte. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Mac Nair sourit méchamment.

- Bien. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, tu ne crois pas Finnigan ?

Sourire sur le visage de l'Héritier. Vengeance. Il tenait sa vengeance.

- Tue-le ! dit gentiment l'enfant.

- Avec plaisir, seigneur, grogna le Serpentard, Avada–

- FLAMMAE CERCLIS INFERNUS !!!!!

Le sort de Magie noire atteint le Serpentard.

Dumbledore profita de la confusion pour renforcer son bouclier tandis que Finnigan , plus pâle que la mort regardait tour à tour le tas de cendres qui avait failli être son meurtrier et celui qui avait lancé le sort, Kerfiel.

Qui regardait très calmement, les yeux brûlants de haine le groupe de Mangemorts.

- On se replie , ordonna Harry, blême de rage. Emportez le corps.

Il fixa Kerfiel.

- Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça.

Pour seul réponse le professeur de potions leva sa baguette en signe d'avertissement.

Et c'est avec soulagement que Poudlard regarda les Mangemorts et le très probable Seigneur de l'Ombre s'envoler sur les Drakiel.

Le silence resta un moment dans la salle. Jusqu'à ce que Kantor Kerfiel la quitte d'un pas rapide et assuré comme si rien ne s'était passé et comme s'il ne venait pas de s'ajouter à la liste « à éliminer de toute urgence » de Voldemort et de sa clique.

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

* * *

**Harry **: …….. Cette fic s'aggrave de plus en plus.  
**Voldie** : En effet. JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-APPARU !  
**Bunny**: Pour le prochain chapitre. La deuxième partie se rapproche de plus en plus. Je suis presque émue.  
**Voldie et Harry** : PAS MOI.  
**Bunny**: Mais-euh. Bande de rabat-joie !!!! Puisque c'est comme ça, vous souffrirez encore plus. Nyark ! Nyark ! Nyark ! Que je suis cruelle. Mwahahahaha  
**Voldie** : Elle ressemble à une folle.  
**Harry** : Elle EST folle.  
**Voldie** : … Bonne remarque.  
**Harry** : N'est-ce pas. Maintenant, si on fuyait avant que la folle ne tente de nous tuer.  
**Voldie** : Judicieuse remarque. A exécuter et tout de suite, je pense…  
**Harry** : C'est parti.  
(ils s'enfuient)  
**Bunny**: Ils n'iront pas bien loin. Pardonnez-moi, je leur met une tarte et je reviens pour le chapitre suivant. Bye ! Bye ! 


	18. Cauchemar

**Titre** : Les liens du sang  
**Auteuse** : Bunny Anoushka Kalika Arwen ! Vous pouvez m'appelez Bunny ou Arwen pour faire court  
**Source** : Harry Potter. Tout du moins à la base. Sans oublier bien sûr le défi de Lady Jedusor.  
**Genre** : Ben la sauce habituelle. Peut etre un peu de angst ?  
**Résumé** : Harry s'est évadé de Poudlard. Alors qu'il paraît toujours assuré et cynique, son sentiment d'échec coupable du aux récents événement chez Dumbledore met à jour les profondes cassures qu'il porte en lui. Saura-t-il avec l'aide de Lord Voldemort les combler ? Saura-t-il réapprendre à vivre sans craindre une punition corporelle et morale redoutable ?  
**Rating** : On va dire entre PG et PG-13. Je préfère dire PG-13. Au moins vous êtes prévenus. Ca ne tournera pas au R.  
**Disclamer** : Ben… j'ai bien peur d'être un cas désespéré. Les seuls personnages que j'ai inventé sont soit mort soit pris d'envie subites d'émigrer en Australie ou à Tombouctou. Chuis pas douée quand même. Bref, rien est à moi. Gwidyon et Zagat tirent leur épingle du jeu pour le moment. Et MacNair Junior est légèrement mort. Ooh !! Mais il reste Kerfiel - Je le tuerai plus tard lui.. quand j'aurai un moment, lol. Bref, rien à moi. Mais c'est connu, je prends pas grand soin des persos des autres. J'essayerai de les rendre en vie.  
**Note** : Pour fêter les vacances j'ai écrit comme une dingue pour taper ce chapitre ! J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Bonnes vacances à tous !!!  
En ce jour, nous fêtons l'avènement du chapitre 18 !!! Snif !! Mon bébé a tellement grandi qu'il fait plus de 150 pages word et qu'il a tué pleins de persos. Je suis émue.

* * *

**RAR**

**Onarluca** : Merci pour tout !! Je me dépêche d'écrire mais j 'avoue avoir manquer d'inspiration pour ce chapitre. Et puis finalement je l'ai coupé en deux et ça allait beaucoup mieux - J'espère que cela te plaira !!!!

**Celine.s** : loooooooool Merci, merci !! Je fais des efforts pour taper plus vite. J'ai fait des progrès depuis le début. J'ai presque pu besoin de regarder les touches. Mais bon… tu t'en moques ! Alors la suite… Je trouvais que ma fic était trop ancré dans le méchant pas beau et qu'on finissait par oublier qu'il était humain. J'espère que sa gardera une cohérence le chapitre a surgit comme ça sans être prévu, lol. J'espère que tu aimeras. Quant à souffrir, Ryry n'a pas fini !!! Mwahahahaha

**Severafan** : Coucou !! Tu crois ? Nan comme ça ça fait une raison de plus d'allonger cette foutue partie que je rêve de voir finie, lol. Comme ça passer à la suite. Il faut que je tue Kerfiel maintenant. Ce sera soit Harry soit Sevy qui s'en chargera. Au choix !

**Lily Chang** : Oh toutes mes excuses. Mais je suis sadique. C'est dans ma nature de lapin. Pour Siri c'est noté. Je crois que je préfère encore la proposition 1…-.-0  
Voilà mes props :  
- Baiser folie de Bellatrix Lestrange  
- Baiser piquant de Cornedrue encorné de léchouille  
- Pelle à la nevilloise de débutant  
on va finir par manquer d'inspiration c'est de pire en pire, lol)

**Lady Jedusor** : Coucou ! Merci pour la review ! J'espère que cela t'a plu. Désolée pour ce retard mais j'ai du recommencé ce chapitre en intégralité, la version 1 était pas terrible. J'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci !! Oui, 'Ry retrouve Voldie dans ce chapitre. dire… mouvementées… Mwahahaha

**Greg** : Vala la suite. J'espère que ça te plaira, j'ai du recommencer deux fois le chapitre… o.0 Ouais je suis d'accord je doit être folle. Sinon, contente que tu ais aimé, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu. A pluche !

**Tenchi** : Merci pour tes nombreuses reviews, lol. T'as rattrapé tout ton retard. Je m'en veux presque de te rajouter des trucs à lire lol. Alors : 1) nan Voldie n'a pas fini de décolérer. Il va en voir des vertes et des pas mures. C'est plus fort que moi j'aime lui faire des misères ! Dumby… ben je trouve qu'il est marrant avec ses sucreries et son calme en toute situation. Mais ça s'arrête là -.-' Pas mon perso préféré loin de là. Voui, une rentrée de routine pour Poudlard Revivre une rentrée ????? o.O'''''''''''''' Euh, sans moi !! Le stress est trop grand pour que je supporte ça encore longtemps. Nos plus belles années au lycée, hein… -.-O Ca fait peur je trouve. 2)loooooool Excellent résum ! Je n'aurai pas mieux dit C'était trop tentant de faire un truc comme ça Il te les enverra par hibou si tu demandes gentiment. Ouais ! Tu penses pas si bien dire. D'autant que les traumatismes ressurgissent dans ce chapitre. Il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort. Mouais. Le vieil adage va rentrer en application !!!! 3) loooooooool Oui.. mais j'aime pas trop le jeune James. Il m'énerve. Oui, il va contourner l'obstacle. Il ferait un bon cheval. Pourquoi sauter quand on peut contourner, lol. Ben quoi ? C'est très bien les serpents. Et je te signale que t'es un peu schyzo, légèrement psychopathe sur les bords Et pis d'abord moi j'aime bien les serpents. On m'a souvent appelé la vipère. Ou le cobra o.O' J'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi… Et alors ? J'aime pas trop les rongeurs. Dieu soit loué ma sœur a arrêté sa fixation sur les hamster. Je les aimes ces petites bêtes mais de loin. Ca fait trop de dégâts pour moi. Mais c'est mimiiiiiiii !!!Les lapins c'est différent. Normalement j'aime pas trop, mais puisqu'on a décrété que je suis un lapin… Enfin bref, hors sujet aussi. Comment va Bosco ? Et Calleigh ? On continue le hors sujet. Enfin pas tellement. Merci pour le Chat Potté. J'avais complètement oublié que j'avais sorti un truc comme ça… Tu sais, Ten' La force obscure EST le héros de l'histoire donc si elle prend pas le pas, je vais avoir des problèmes avec les avocats des persos. Vu que les avocats sont du coté obscure de la force en plus… j'ai rien invent ! c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit c'est Marc Levy. Lucifer a dit « chez qui crois tu que sont les avocats ? chez toi ? » …………… -.-OOOOOOOOOOOOO On arrête pas les hors sujets. C'est sûr que ça fait mal. Et je connais très peu de personne qui aime avoir mal. Dans ce cas on dit quoi ? Qu'ils sont malophile ? o.O' Qu'est ce que je peux sortir comme c… bêtises… Euh. Non. Tu n'as pas mal. C'est une séance d'hypnose. Tu n'as pas maaaaaaaal. Tu ne tues pas de persooooooos (enfin sauf les Quinze ou Dekim et autre bêtes nuisantes…) 4) Nan pas envie non plus d'être à la place de Gwidyon. Mais il porte le prénom du roi Arthur, il était voué à faire de grandes choses et…. Et oui l'évasion est réussie. Le changement de sujet aussi L'histoire va aller très loin et Harry est aussi perdu dans la forêt de Raistin. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte encore ? Oui, Harry est perdu pour les gentils zozios et les lapins roses (pourquoi les lapins ont-ils une connotation aussi idiotes ?) Enfin bref, merci d'avoir review ! Vala la suite. Bonne lecture !! Zoubi tout pleins !!!

**Cassidy Darks** : Merci pour la review. Ca fait un bail, lol. Pour la tapisserie j'ai pas encore cherché. Pas eu le temps d'aller à la Fnac mais bon, je dois faire provision de mangas pour les vacances alors je vis chercher. Bisous tout pleins !!

**Boubou6** : Hello !!! Je suis contente que tu aimes !! Voilà la suite en espérant que cela continuera à te plaire !!!

**Hélène84** : lol !! Merci !! Oui, les retrouvailles dans ce chapitre !! Vala la suite !! Bye !

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

**Cauchemars**

* * *

Les Darkiels étaient assurément des créatures immondes. Cela n'importe qui l'aurait admis. Même le Lord Sombre en personne même s'il n'avait jamais rien dit de telles. Ces créatures nocturnes étaient pour le moins hideuses. Sans parler de leurs mœurs. Si tant est qu'on pouvait parler de mœurs pour des animaux. 

Les Darkiels se nourrissaient de chair _vivante_. Ils avalaient leur victime vivante.

Côté physique, ils étaient plus repoussant qu'un Détraqueur. Deux mètres au garrot, quatre pattes, des sabots, ils ressemblaient quelque peu à des chevaux monstrueux.

D'ailleurs les Moldus qui avaient du en voir quelques uns dans les temps anciens parlaient de « juments de Diomède » qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler les Darkiels.

Cependant leurs ressemblances avec leurs très peu probables cousins équins s'arrêtaient là. Ils disposaient de deux grandes ailes noires, immenses, dont les plumes semblaient être fondues.

Leur têtes, couvertes de poils étaient celle d'un cheval-serpent. Leurs crocs acérés luisaient dans la nuit, et leurs yeux de rubis étincelaient.

La seule raison qui expliqua leur présence comme monture des Hauts Mangemorts, outre leur capacité naturelle à tuer le plus possible était la terreur viscérale qu'ils inspiraient aux sorciers. Une terreur très poche de celle engendrée par le Sinistros.

Harry montait pour la première fois ces bestioles. Il avait déjà monter des Hyppogriffe mais monter un Darkiels était une expérience qu'il trouva très, mais alors très désagréable.

Plus. Jamais. Ca.

Après quelques heures de vol sur ces charmantes créatures invisibles ( un autre bon point pour les Darkiels : l'invisibilité possible et à volonté pour le cavalier qui l'avait dressé), la haute bâtisse noire qui servait de Quartier Général à Lord Voldemort fut en vue.

Harry descendit. Il abandonna sa monture aux Mangemorts de bas étages chargés des soins ( comprenez, s'ils se faisaient manger par les Darkiels ils ne fallaient pas que leur perte soit trop importante au sein de l'armée de Voldemort, et entra dans le manoir aux allures de château écossais à qui appartenait les écuries.

Suivi par les Mangemorts, Harry parcourut les couloirs légèrement sinistres éclairés de bougies, de chandeliers ensorcelés pour briller plus fortement.

Ils continuèrent de marcher un moment jusqu'à arriver à la salle de réunion où Voldemort, assis sur un somptueux fauteuil de velours vert parlait avec des Mangemorts qui avaient une attitude plus ou moins soumise.

Le Lord des ténèbres leva la tête à leur arrivée.

Cependant, pas un muscle de son visage de bougea à l'entrée du groupe « Poudlarien ».

Rien.

Il resta parfaitement impassible.

Les Mangemorts s'inclinèrent et restèrent tête basse, attendant les ordres tandis que Harry ne faisait qu'incliner la tête ne quittant pas des yeux les pupilles écarlates du Lord Sombre.

- Je vois que vous avez réussi votre mission. Où est Macnair ?

- Il est mort monseigneur. Nous avons…pris ce qu'il reste de lui…

Aucune réaction.

- Enterrez-le comme il se doit, lâcha le Mage noir au bout d'un moment.

- Oui, maître.

- Sortez.

Voldemort attendit quelques minutes. Le silence envahit la pièce.

- … je me suis inquiété.

- Je sais. Vous m'avez manqué.

- Toi aussi. Toi aussi, dit il en ébouriffant sa crinière noire. Raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Harry raconta son histoire.

Voldemort l'écouta, se jurant de faire payer à Dumbledore. Du Véritasetum. Il lui payerait. Et très cher.

- Et ensuite, Gwidyon est arrivé… et j'ai pu m'éclipser. J'aurai bien tuer Kerfiel mais avec Dumbledore…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous nous occuperons de lui plus tard. Va te coucher maintenant.

- Bonne nuit, Père.

- Bonne nuit, mon fils.

Voldemort regarda l'enfant sortir pour aller dans sa chambre. Il était de nouveau là. Près de lui. Et bizarrement, il en était satisfait. Plus léger. Comme si on retirait un poids de ses épaules.

Il secoua la tête.

Idiot comme sensation.

Et Lord Voldemort partit régler quelques affaires dans les cachots du manoir, des affaires plus noires que la nuit elle même, sans retirer de sa tête la pensée réjouissante du retour de son fils.

A présent tout ne pouvait que aller. Jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne dans le futur.

Mais c'était l'une des rares fois où Lord Voldemort se trompait.

…

Enfin chez lui, l'enfant se glissa dans les draps un sourire aux lèvres et il ne tarda pas à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Mais il s'aperçut que loin d'être parsemée de rêves, sa nuit fut hantée de cauchemars.

-_Eh bien, sale gamin, dit son oncle, méprisant, tu croyais que tu allais t'échapper comme ça ? Personne… tu m'entends, personne ne viendra te chercher. Cesse de croire des fables aussi ridicules que la Magie !!! Qu'attends tu pour faire tes corvées ! Tu n'es pas revenu pour ne rien faire. _

_Harry tenta de lui lancer un sort mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres. _

_Le Moldu ricana. _

_- Alors ! Tu vois bien que la Magie n'existe pas. Tu ne peux **rien** contre moi, sale gamin !!!! Fais ce que je t'ai dit._

_Un autre sort. En vain. _

_Le gros Moldu s'empourpra._

_- Tu désapprends bien vite, sale môme !!! Laisse moi te réapprendre à vivre !!! _

_Et le Moldu ricanant délaça sa ceinture et cingla le dos du gamin comme quelques années auparavant. Et impuissant, sans magie, il ne pouvait que le regarder impuissant._

_Ses lèvres grasses laissèrent échapper_ des mots_.. Qu'il ne comprenait pas._

_- Réveille toi._

- Harry. Réveille toi.

L'enfant émergea tant bien que mal de son cauchemar, des larmes cristallisées au fond de ses yeux. Il se serra de toutes ses forces contre l'entité non identifiée qui l'avait tiré de son cauchemar.

- Je pouvais rien faire. Je pouvais rien faire. Je ne veux pas y retourner. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ne pouvais rien faire…

Il restait les yeux fermés.

Une main passait sur son dos encore frissonnant sous la douleur imaginaire.

- Dippy…, appela Voldemort, sans lâcher l'enfant traumatisé par son rêve.

- Oui, Maître ?

- Va me chercher de la Potion Sans Rêve.

- Tout de suite, Monsieur le Maître, dit la créature en disparaissant.

C'était assez étrange d'avoir un être humain serré contre lui qui ne recherchait que du réconfort. Habituellement, il n'enclenchait que la peur ou la crainte. Le respect ou la colère.

Enfin. Son Héritier mis à part. Non. Son _fils_ mis à part.

En tout cas, les contacts humains étaient vraiment bizarres.

- Père ? Je… suis désolé… de vous avoir réveillé. C'est bon, ça ira maintenant. Je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

Le déranger ?

- Tu ne me déranges pas…

- Maître. La Potion pour le jeune maître.

Voldemort s'empara de la Potion.

- Disparais.

L'Elfe s'exécuta plus vite que l'éclair.

- Bois ça. Tu ne feras pas de cauchemars cette nuit. Nous discuterons demain.

Harry obéit, avala la Potion et se rendormit.

Voldemort resta un moment à contempler son sommeil avant de partir plus silencieux que l'herbe qui pousse.

Il sentait qu'il devrait avoir une longue, une très longue conversation avec son Héritier le lendemain.

La Réunion ne semblait se finir. Voldemort n'avait jamais autant souhaité qu'elle prit fin. Oh, certes, c'était important. Mais Lord Voldemort devait discuter de toute urgence avec son Héritier. Quelque part cela était même vital.

-… Et quelles sont les missions à venir monseigneur.

Les yeux rouges étincelèrent.

- Aucune.

Les Mangemorts se regardèrent. Que se passait-il ?

- Aucune en commun, en tout cas.

Silence. Que se passait-il donc ?

- Sortez. Tous. Non. Rosier… Toi, tu restes. Toi, tu restes. Je dois te parler.

- Oui, maître, dit le Mangemort avec une adoration non feinte.

Voldemort attendit que la porte de fer soit refermée avant de regarder l'homme agenouillé. Il était jeune. Très jeune. Mais très prometteur. Et d'une loyauté incontestable.

- Tu as, dis-tu, une nouvelle recrue pour moi ?

- Oui. Le fils de Croupton, monseigneur.

Voldemort écarquilla les yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, monseigneur.

- ….

- Il dit être prêt à tuer de ses mains son père, monseigneur. Pour vous.

Le fils Croupton.

- Es-tu sûr de sa loyaut ?

- Oui, monseigneur. Cependant il est encore à Poudlard. En sixième année.

Voldemort réfléchit.

- Combien de test lui as-tu fait pass ?

- Le premier. Il sait lancer les Impardonnables et ne craint pas d'en user. De plus je ne pense pas que…

Il s'interrompit et leva la tête vers Voldemort.

- Puis-je vous faire part de mon avis ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Je ne pense pas que le Ministre de la Justice Magique apprenne à son fils comment lancer un Impardonnable. Lier son fils à une quelconque forme de Magie Noire serait très mauvais pour son image et compromettrait ses chances de devenir Ministre de la Magie.

Voldemort hocha la tête.

- Très bien. Je m'occuperai de ce jeune homme. Es-tu certain qu'il veuille _s'engager_ ?

- Absolument.

- … Bien. Passons à un autre problème. Je sais que nous avons une taupe. Le fiasco du Pré-au-Lard montre que quelque chose ne va pas dans nos rangs. Il est temps de m'en occuper comme je l'ai promis.

- C'est pour ça que nous n'allons plus avoir de missions en groupe ?

- Oui.

- Puis-je vous être utile en une quelconque façon, monseigneur ?

- Peut être…j'aimerai que tu enquêtes un peu. Sur nos nouveaux Mangemorts.

- Tel que ?

- Je ne sais pas.. Rogue… Malfoy… Vorkhùl… Karkkarof…

- Lestrange ?

Regard de sang glacé.

- Qu'es-tu en train de sous-entendre ?

- Que la fuite pourrait être plus ancienne monseigneur…

- Fais ce que je te dis.

- Oui, Maître.

- Il faudra aussi s'occuper de Kerfiel, continua le Mage Noir, absent.

- Oui, maître.

- En réalité ne fais rien. Je vais me charger moi-même de ce Maître de Potion trop zélé. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on met la mort en bouteille que l'on est immortel, dit le Lord sombre avec un sourire mauvais, va, maintenant. Sors.

Une autre chose requerrait une grande attention de sa part.

La chose en question sortit d'un passage secret et entra dans la salle.

- Harry.

- Oui, père ?

- Il faut que nous parlions…

- ….

- De quoi rêvais tu ?

Le gamin se mordit les lèvres.

- Harry.

Juste un regard effrayé. Mais ce n'était de Voldemort qu'il avait peur. C'était de son rêve.

- Tu as rêvé des Moldus.

- O-oui.

- Rêves-tu souvent d'eux ?

- Je… je ne voulais pas crier. Je serai silencieux.

/ _Déjà que tu nous encombres le jour, il fait que tu cries aussi la nuit ?! Tes parents sont MORTS sale gamin, et si tu continues de brailler, tu regretteras de ne pas pouvoir les rejoindre !!!!!_ /

Braises brûlantes posées sur lui.

- Réponds à ma question.

- Oui. Père.

- Oui, quoi ?

- Je rêve souvent d'eux.

- Ce ne sont que des Moldus, Harry. Ils ne peuvent rien contre toi.

- Je… n'arrivais pas à dire… je n'arrivais pas à lancer les sorts… La Magie ne pouvait rien contre lui. Rien. Impuissant. Je ne pouvais rien faire contre lui…

- Harry… Tu es un sorcier extrêmement doué. Aucun Moldu ne peut rien contre toi. Tu sais faire de la Magie Sans Baguette et invoquer des démons de rangs supérieurs. Comment veux-tu qu'une misérable créature comme ce Moldu puisse te faire quelque chose.

Peu convaincu, Harry hocha néanmoins la tête.

- Tu as peur de lui, murmura Voldemort. Mais nous allons vaincre cette peur. Il le faut. La prochaine fois que tu feras un cauchemar je veux que tu viennes me voir. Pour le moment nous allons faire quelques activités pour le Bien de la Marque. Et si cette nuit tu refais un cauchemar, demain nous nous en occuperons.

- Oui, dit Harry un peu rasséréné.

- Bien.

Le cœur plus léger, Harry regarda son père.

- Que faisons nous aujourd'hui, Père ? demanda le garçon chassant de sa tête les derniers bouts de son cauchemar

- Nous partons à la chasse au taupe, dit Voldemort avec un sourire sauvage.

Sourire qui s'imprima sur le visage de son fils. Voilà un excellent moyen de se changer les idées.

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

* * *

**Bunny**: Vala ! Ouf ! J'ai mal partout. J'ai des courbatures horribles !!!  
**Voldie** : En fait je veux bien te le dire mais tout le monde s'en moque.  
**Bunny**: Il va t'arriver des bricoles !!  
**Voldie** : ……  
**Bunny**: Pas tout de suite, mais il t'en arrivera !!! Si tu continues !!!  
**Harry** : Pas tout de suite ? Comment ça pas tout de suite ?  
**Bunny**: Le prochain chapitre, on s'occupe des taupes et du malheur de Sevy. Et après c'est preeeeeesque fini !! Trois ou quatre chapitre peut être.  
**Harry** : Dooooooooonc le massacre est bientôt termin ?!?  
**Voldie** : Tu rêves là.  
**Bunny**: Ben non, paske après y a la partie 2. Qui s'appellera Ténèbres ce me semble…  
**Voldie** : Qu'est ce que je disais. En plus d'ou tu pêches ce titre  
**Bunny**: Du contenu du texte !!!  
**Voldie** : Ben ça promet.  
**Sevy** : Personnellement je m'inquiète plus pour le prochain chapitre...  
**Voldie** : Ca t'apprendra à me trahir.  
**Harry** : Bien fait ! Ca vous apprendra à être sadique.  
**Sevy** : Y en a-t-il qui compatisse dans la salle ? 


	19. Trahisons

**Titre** : Les liens du sang  
**Auteuse** : Bunny  
**Genre** : Oyez, oyez, par ici la romance (non ce n'est pas une hallucination, vous avez bien lu "romance" XD. A peu près le seul couple de l'histoire... Drama, Romance, on peut dire pour ce chapitre (et pis rajouter angst, pourquoi pas, parce que on dit jamais deux sans trois ne ?)  
**Rating** : PG à tendance PG-13...  
**Disclamer** : Rien est à moi. Cependant je revendique fermement les petits persos que j'ai crée tel que Gwidyon, Zagat, Kerfiel et Vorkhùl sont n'à moi.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews

**Onarluca** : Merci de tous tes encouragements ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Saturne** : Merci de la review !! Mignons ?!? C'est la première fois qu'on me dit que Voldie est mignon, lol. Leur relation évolue et moi je m'amuse bôôôôcoup. Vi ce sont des Sombral en plus féroces et en plus moches. Chasse à la taupe... La voilaaaaaaa ! Tu aimes les méchants ? Crois moi tu vas être servi... Mwahahaahahaa

**Severafan** : D'accord chef. Je pensai plus a Kerfiel Okay. Donc soit le petit – grand- Kerfiel prend la fuite, soit Ryry le tue. C'est noté. Merci pour la review, en espérant que tu aimes ce chapitre !

**Lady Jedusor **: Salut !! Tu aimes toujours autant ? Ben ça me fait plaisir ! Je publie le plus vite possible. En plus ce chapitre est vachement longPour la chasse à la taupe on ne peut plus d'accord. En fait, tout est dans le « presque »...

**Hélène84** : Merci beaucoup ! Oui c'est court ! Mais ce chapitre est plus long. Peut être un des plus difficile à écrire... Pour la partie 2, très vite, très vite. Moi aussi j'ai hâte d'écrire cette partie !! J'espère qu'elle correspondera à tes attentes. A la prochaine !

**Onako** : En effet, tu l'as pas lu. Ben ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vues VV Je veux te voir moâ. En plus on a des choses à avancer Tiens tu as vu ? Peter Pan est sorti !! Et je l'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :P :P :P :P Je me calme. Donc contente que tu aies aimé. Voilà la suite.

**4rine** : Merci ! Voilà la suite !

**Cassidy Darks** : Merci. T'as pas fini de compatir pour Severus... T'inquiète j'laime bien aussi. Qui bene amat bene castigat ! Comme manga ? Gundam Wings, Nana, InuYasha Magic Knigth Rayearth, à peu près tous les Yuu Watase... Ah oui ! Le dernier en date est Démon diary... Génial ce bouquin !

**Sissicho** : Une taupe ? C'est une métaphore. En fait, dans un groupe secret comme Voldie par exemple c'est un agent double. Quelqu'un qui fait semblant d'appartenir au camp pour aller filer des infos à l'adversaire dont il adhère vraiment les idéaux. Sevy est une taupe Contente que sinon tu aies aimé.Voilà la suite !

**Sybel26** : MAMAN OSKOUUUUUUUUR !!! Veux pas lire la review sadique (entrouve les doigts pour tout lire)... Allez.   
_Chapitre14_ :   
- Chuis pas douée pour choisir des titres, lol. Ya mieux c'est certain. Mais merci quand même. Pas de grandes incohérences. Interdit de rire mais c'est difficile ! lol ! Faut se rappeler tout ce que l'on a plus mettre et ce qu'on _va_ mettre. Enfin...Ben ouais. C'est Voldemort c'est Voldemort. loooooooool Pour moi ce serait la version plmus âgé de Tom Riddle mais avec des yeux tout rouge. J'ai pas fait de description ?!? Pourtant j'aurai juré en avoir fait une... Ouh... J'ai de graves trou de mémoires... A mon age, c'est triste... Là, il a remarqué. C'est même porque il demande à James de l'interroger. Il est Legimens mais Harry n'aussi. Quant aux 5 minutes... Pour moi, umbledore est un homme qui a une profonde connaissance de l'homme et qui peut le juger d'un simple regard... Après s'il est plus ou moins à côté de la plaque ca dépend l'effet que l'auteur veut rendre...C'est juste pour une année. Et c'est plus en tant que membre de l'Ordre que prof qu'il est là.   
_Chapitre 15_  
Sur ce coup là je reconnais. Initialement le 15 et le 16 devaient être collés ensembles. Mais j'avais trop de retard donc j'ai préféré les séparer...Harry lui ressemble certes, mais pas à ce point là. Il a des traits de Lily et de Voldie en lui. Cf. Rituel de Sang. Mais là j'aurai peut être dû faire une description plus détaillée.. Je vais tâcher de donner une bonne description de Voldie et Harry sans que ça tombe du ciel... Eh ouais. On va pas trop le plaindre non plus loooooool MDR. Bataille de bonbons effectuéesRassurant pour lui. Mais pas pour le monde des sorciers...   
Chapitre 16   
Qui a dit que mon zéro devait être courageux ? C'est un Serpentard lol Ben normalement y'avait une chouette mise en page avec gras italique souligné étoile, trait et tou le bazar mais fanfiction a tout cassé. Me suis débrouillé avec les moyens –restreinsts, très restreints- du bord.. Bubus est tellement persuadé que personne ne peut échapper à ses gardiens. On peut se poser la question pour tous les empotés qu'il a pris en prof de défense. A part Lupin bien sur. Je n'aurai pas mieux trouvé..En fait il va déménager en Australie au pays des kangourous. Lol. Sérieusement, oui, il survit et maintenant ça m'étonnerait qu'on revienne sur lui.   
_Chapitre17_  
C'est drôle c'est la même chose que j'ai pensé quand j'ai tapé la dernière phrase. Probablement oui, mais si cela se produiait on ne sortirait jamais de la partie 1 lol. Pas pu de trois chapitre encore j'ai dit lol. Et encore c'est un extrême extrême. On pourrait presque le plaindre oui - J'ai trouve que ça faisait une chouette mort changeante, lol. Ouais. J'ai mes périodes psychopathes comme ça. Range tout de suite cette camisole ! on dit merci Sevy ! Sevy ? Ben ce chapitre lol !Tu le défini très bien. Tous les maîtres de potions sont suicidaire faut croire.   
_Chapitre18_  
sort spéciaux ! Potion calmante. Ce genre de choses. Tu sais monter à cheval ? Qu'est ce quon fait quand on monte un enragé ? On serre les dents et on survit lol Ouais ! C'est révoltant. Mais la convention des droits sorciers des enfants n'est pas encore d'actualité looool J'en suis pas si sûre. Normalement dans ce chapitre au contraire j'ai décidé de dévoilé leur... autre nature. Donc ils sont nettement moins sympathiques. Remarque tout dépend du point de vue. Mais même moi je les aime plus trop dans ce chap lol !   
Vi je pense qu'ils seront amis. Ou tout du moins pas pires ennemis. Je en sais pas encore vraiment comment je vais ficeler tout cela. Je sais déjà et je veux bien te dire que Harry sera à Gryffondor (le plan très machiavélique de Voldie en application) et « amis » entre immense guillemet avec Ron et Hermione. Il nous montrera ses talents d'acteur. Peut être une amitié cachée ? On verra ! Voilà ! Dis moi ce que tu penses de tout cela si aucun vilain virus n'est repassé à l'attaque ! (cette fois si c'est moi au sens propre qui suis malâdeuh) Salut !

* * *

**Chapitre 19 **

** Trahisons**

* * *

Le Cercle des Proches de Lord Voldemort n'était pour ainsi dire pas très étendu. Il se composait principalement des époux Lestrange, d'Evan Rosier. Harry assistait de temps à autres à leurs rencontres. Lord Voldemort n'était pas homme à accorder facilement sa confiance. Entrer dans le cercle demandait bien plus que des années de loyaux services.

Cependant même la Triade, comme ils étaient appelés, n'étaient pas au courant de tous les plans du Mage Noir. Lord Voldemort était un homme excessivement paranoïaque. La seule personne du château qui en savait long sur les projets du Seigneur des Ténèbres se prénommait Harry et ne pouvait pas non plus se vanter de _tout_ connaître. Après tout, il y avait des choses dont on ne parle pas avec un enfant de huit ans si précoce soit il.

- Maître ?

- Evan sait déjà pourquoi nous sommes ici. Le temps est venu de purifier nos rangs d'éventuelles taupes loyales au vieux fou.

- Soupçonnez-vous quelqu'un, Maître ?

- Non. Personne encore. C'est pourquoi je vous charge de mener discrètement l'enquête.

- Bellatrix... Tu t'occuperas de Rogue, Malfoy et Karkaroff. Rodophus, de Rockwood, Travers et Mulciber. Evan, occupe-toi de Dolohov et de Nott. Harry, je veux que tu surveilles Vorkhùl. Les autres ne sont pas assez intelligents pour être des espions dignes de ce nom.

Les Mangemorts éclatèrent de rire. La pensée d'un Crabbe ou d'un Goyle en espion était très comique. Une théorie courait selon laquelle ils partageaient le même neurone ; c'est à dire que s'il l'on frappait l'un ce serait l'autre qui crierait.

- Je veux être informé de tous leurs faits et gestes. Veillez à ne pas vous faire repérer. Si d'ici un mois aucune attitude suspecte n'est décelée, leur loyauté ne sera plus remise en doute. Pour un temps.

- Maintenant, sortez tous. Harry... Va dans ta chambre, réfléchir à ta nouvelle mission. On s'occupera de ton... problème plus tard.

- D'accord.

Et ils sortirent en silence. Evan regarda Harry.

- Bonne chance. Tu vas en avoir besoin. Vorkhùl est assez parano...

- Merci, Evan. Toi aussi.

Et ils se séparèrent.

Harry entra dans sa chambre et mit son cerveau en marche. Si elle avait le moindre soupçon qu'elle était surveillée, cette opération serait inutile. Par conséquent, son camouflage devait être optimal. La cape d'invisibilité n'était définitivement pas un bon moyen. Un sort d'invisibilité idem. Quoi alors ?

Dans l'obscurité, il sourit. Un peu de Polynectar trompait tout son monde. Il n' existait aucun sort capable de reconnaître une personne ayant bu du Polynectar. La seule façon d'être démasqué était d'avoir une attitude opposée à celui ou celle dont on prenait l'apparence...

* * *

_Un mois plus tard _

- Alors ? demanda Voldemort. J'attends vos rapports.

- Rogue ne conçoit pas sa vie sans ses potions. Quant à trahir vous êtes sa seconde passion. Les potions d'abord, ricana Bellatrix. Malfoy trompe sa fiancée mais pas votre confiance. Karkaroff aime bien torturer en dehors de ses... _heures de service_, mais il est trop trouillard pour songer à vous trahir, monseigneur.

Voldemort hocha la tête. Il porta son regard vers Rodolfus qui s'inclina.

- Malgré ses contacts au Ministère, Rockwood vous reste fidèle. Il parvient même à se procurer des informations venant de Langues de Plomb... Immaculé. Travers est sans histoire... Mulciber pareil. Rien d'important et aucun signe de trahison. Il doit y avoir plusieurs squelettes de Sang de Bourbe dans leurs placards, je pense...

Evan prit la parole.

- La loyauté de Dolohov vous ait acquise. Nott également. Trop couard pour songer à la trahison et ses conséquences. De plus, il adhère corps et âmes avec nos... vos idéaux, monseigneur.

Le regard écarlate se tourna vers Harry.

- Vorkhùl est notre taupe, dit le garçon, les yeux brillants, la chasse fut plaisante mais il est temps d'y mettre un terme.

- Vorkhùl ? Cette **gamine** nous a trahis ? répéta Bellatrix, incrédule.

- Elle a parlé avec Dumbledore en personne.

- Comment pouvez vous affirmer cela, mon prince ? demanda Bellatrix d'une voix obséquieuse.

- Parce que je l'ai vu, répliqua Harry.

Cette femme l'écoeurait profondément. Même si elle était dévouée à la Marque de toute son âme, qu'elle avait tué père et mère pour la Cause, cette femme le révulsait au plus profond de sa chair. Elle et ses fausses manières aristocratiques, son regard pervers, son sourire sadique et sa voix mielleuse.

- Elle a révélé à Dumbledore que les missions groupées étaient stoppées pour un temps, que Kerfiel était à l'abri pour le moment et que le Cercle se réunissait. De plus, l'alcool devrait être prohibé dans nos rangs. Il semble que des Mangemorts légèrement ivres morts aient révélés des informations à un espion du vieux fou. Je ne sais pas si c'est Vorkhùl qui a révélé le projet Pré-au-Lard à Dumbledore.

- Sa trahison est donc certaine ?

- Absolument.

- Tu es certaine que Rogue ne me trahit pas ? demanda Voldemort à Bellatrix. Il me semble qu'il... _apprécie_ la jeune Vorkhùl.

- Il est possible qu'elle ait tenté de le rallier à sa cause perdue, mais pour moi, Rogue est net de toute trahison envers vous, Maître.

- Très bien. Vous pouvez disposer. Evan... Harry. Restez.

Une fois les Lestrange partis, Voldemort demanda :

- Et pour le jeune Croupton ?

- Toujours pareil. Il ne rêve que d'une chose, tuer son père pour vous servir. Je l'ai interrogé au Veritaserum Modifié fabriqué par Rogue. Aucun doute. Il veut vous rejoindre.

- Veritaserum modifié ? répéta Harry.

- C'est une drogue moins forte, mon prince. Des ingrédients moins dangereux. Les résultats sont concluants. Celui qui boit ne peut que dire la vérité. Il se tait dès qu'il veut essayer de mentir. C'est assez compliqué comme mécanisme...

- Oublie. Continue.

- Si vous l'acceptez dans vos rangs, il demande la discrétion...

- Est-il prêt à recevoir la Marque ?

- Quand vous le souhaiterez, monseigneur.

- Très bien. Nous nous chargerons de son cas une fois l'affaire taupe terminée. Quand j'aurai tué Vorkhùl, je veux que tu gardes un œil sur Rogue, Evan.

- Oui, Maître.

- A présent, va.

- Oui, maître...

Le lendemain... 

- Il n'y a pas si longtemps, siffla Voldemort d'une voix basse, j'ai dit que viendrait le jour d'épuration de nos rangs.

Sa voix n'était que murmure. Mais religieusement écoutée par les Mangemorts au grand complet pendus à ses lèvres.

- Il semblerait qu'il y ait une taupe parmi nous. Une taupe qui transmettrait des renseignements à ce vieux fou amoureux des Moldus et défenseurs de valeurs désuètes et sans intérêt. Quelque'un qui me croit assez stupide pour ne pas le... ou _la_ démasquer.

Murmures dans la salle. Etait-ce réellement possible ?

- Silence.

Le silence revint.

- Mes plus fidèles Mangemorts vous ont observés ce dernier mois. Voilà pourquoi les sorties groupées ont été interrompues. Pour ne pas prendre le risque que cette chère taupe n'aille donner quelques renseignements au vieux fou qui prétend diriger Poudlard, comme cela a été le cas dans le fiasco du Pré-au-Lard, vous n'en avez pas été informé.

Il se tut quelques secondes avant de porter son regard sur les Mangemorts réunis.

- Vorkhùl, ma petite Vorkhùl. Approche.

Une jeune fille brune de taille moyenne fendit les rangs et s'inclina. Elle avait des yeux violets impassibles, un visage séduisant sans être exceptionnel. Ses longues boucles brunes retombaient sur ses épaules. Sa bouche formait un pli légèrement inquiet mais il fallait être fin observateur pour le remarquer. Elle avait une peau blanche, laiteuse presque diaphane qui lui conférait un air étrange, comme venu d'ailleurs.

- Severus. Viens aussi. Regarde ton amie.

L'adolescent s'exécuta et regarda son maître puis Elena sans comprendre.

- Vois-tu Severus, ta jeune amie est une espionne du vieux fou. Et je suis certain que c'est par elle que filtre tous nos renseignements depuis plusieurs mois. L'attaque ratée du Pré-au-lard, et quelques petite choses encore...

Elena écarquilla les yeux.

- Je... c'est faux.

- Silence ! siffla Voldemort. Penses-tu réellement pouvoir me mentir ? Je sais _toujours_ lorsque l'on me ment. _Endoloris_.

Elena poussa un cri de douleur et s'effondra dans de terribles convulsions sur le sol, sans quitter du regard son bourreau, ultime défi, sous le regard horrifié de Severus qui eut toutes les peines du monde à garder un regard impénétrable. Des années de renfermement l'y aidèrent.

Lorsque le sort se leva, elle se mit tant bien que mal debout. Elle jeta un coup d'œil haineux à Voldmemort

- Oui, oui je vous ai trahi... si vous voulez tout savoir... En fait même pas... Je ne vous... jamais... trahi... Puisque je n'ai jamais été... de votre côté... Vous... me donnez envie... de vomir !!!

-_Endoloris_ ! cria Harry.

Elena retomba dans des convulsions de plus en plus terribles.

- Laisse-la, ordonna Voldemort.

Harry leva le sort à contre-cœur.

- ...Vous me... donnez la nausée. Maître... Maître de... l'horreur et du dégoût, oui ! Vous n'êtes pas un grand sorcier... Vous suscitez du respect... uniquement parce que... vous savez lancer quelques puissants... sorts.

Un silence s'installa.

- Discours passionnant. _Endoloris_, dit d'une voix glaciale le Mage.

Il regarda ses Mangemorts. La tête couverte par leurs capuches il ne voyait pas leurs visages mais sentaient leurs regards haineux et dégoûtés sur Vorkhùl.

- Pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? grimaça-t-il en levant le sort.

La fille tomba à terre sans se relever.

- Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on croit encore au Bien et au Mal. Je vous le dis, mes fidèles. Seul le pouvoir compte. Le reste est secondaire. Que voulez vous faire de la justice dans ce monde décadent ? Seul le pouvoir compte. Regardez où sa déchéance mène cette gamine qui s'est laissée convaincre par les idées absurdes du vieux fou. On croirait entendre ce qu'il répète à longueur de temps.

Elena se mit à genoux, le regardant, terrifiée.

- Maintenant, c'est fini. Une fois de plus, _je_ gagne. Le pouvoir l'emporte toujours. _Avada Kedavra_ ! grinça Voldemort un sourire cruel aux lèvres

La jeune fille n'eut que le temps de voir l'éclair vert. Elle s'effondra sans dire un mot.

- Elle a cru pouvoir m'abuser. Elle l'a payé, grimaça le Mage. Maintenant, dehors.

Le cœur lourd, Severus sortit de la salle sans un regard en arrière. Morte. Elle était morte.

* * *

_Severus entra dans la volière du Manoir. Il avait un message à envoyer à MacNair. Le parchemin dans sa main, il se dirigea vers les hiboux et se retrouva nez à nez avec Elena Vorkùl qui tenait sur son poing un hibou... de Poudlard. _

_Il fronça les sourcils._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce hibou ? _

_- J'envoie des informations à un de nos espions sur place._

_Severus hocha la tête, peu convaincu. Mais il ne dit rien à personne_

* * *

_Le raid était fini. Severus se sentait bizarre. Comme à chaque fois. Malgré ce que disait le Maître, il se sentait toujours étrange en voyant les autres Mangemorts ricaner et torturer des Moldus ou Sang de Bourbe. Oh, il était convaincu que ces derniers ne devaient pas avoir accès à la Magie. Mais de là à tous les tuer..._

_Il secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas à avoir ce genre de pensée. Hésitant, il poussa la porte de la maison de la famille qu'ils venaient d'attaquer, guidé par Lord Voldemort en personne. _

_Et là, il vit Elena, les yeux plongés sur les cadavres torturés. _

_- Vorkhùl ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?_

_Elle sursauta et cacha quelque chose dans son dos. _

_- Et-et toi ?_

_Severus haussa les épaules._

_- Peu importe..._

_Il fixa la jeune fille puis tourna les talons._

_- Tu ne diras rien ? Tu ne diras à personne que tu m'as trouvée ici ?_

_Severus arqua un sourcil._

_- Tu aurais quelque chose à cacher ?_

_Elle se mordit les lèvres._

_- On a tous des squelettes cachés quelque part, grimaça Rogue, cynique, je ne dirai rien si **toi**, tu ne dis rien. _

Elena hocha la tête.

* * *

Il ferma les yeux. Des flash verts repassèrent inlassablement dans son esprit. Avada Kedavra. Il allait se mettre à haïr ces mots. Presque autant que celui qui avait volé la vie d' Elena.

* * *

« _Elena »_

Et son Maître qui la regardait en souriant. Lui jetant endoloris sur endoloris avant de tout simplement la tuer. La tuer. Il l'avait tuée. Froidement.

Il aurait voulu lui jeter des Impardonnables, l'entendre hurler de douleur et pouvoir hurler de souffrance avec lui. Détruire. Lui arracher du visage ce sourire cruel, ce plaisir d'avoir enlevé une vie de plus. _Sa_ vie. Celle d'Elena.

Elena. La seule personne qui semblait pouvoir percer à jour sa carapace de fer.

Elena.

Etait.

Morte.

Elle n'avait pas vingt ans.

Tout juste dix-neuf.

Elena. Morte.

Elena malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait était l'innocence. Etait le courage.

Il se jeta sur son lit et ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser les larmes briser la barrière pourtant d'habitude inviolable de ses yeux noirs.

Et derrière ses paupières closes, les souvenirs se déversèrent. Tous plus précis et douloureux les uns que les autres.

* * *

_- Tu es vraiment étrange, dit Elena avec un sourire._

_Severus haussa les épaules masquant un sourire. _

_- Et c'est **toi** qui me dit ça ?_

_Elle éclata de rire. Severus faillit sourire. Elena n'était pas la beauté incarnée. Mais lorsqu'elle souriait c'était comme si le soleil sortait des nuages. _

_- Où étais-tu hier ?_

_Elena secoua la tête. Il y avait des non-dits entre eux. Sûrement Severus se doutait-il de sa nature d'agent double, mais il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche. Et les perches ne manquaient pas._

_- Ailleurs. Partie faire des trucs de filles._

_Il la regarda un moment sans comprendre._

_- Tu sais ? Faire les boutiques, acheter, essayer pleiiiiiiins de vêtements inutiles !_

_Severus arqua un sourcil. Elle avait un côté innocent et gamin assez incroyable. _

_- Pour quoi faire ?_

_- ... Bonne question... Parce que j'aime acheter des vêtements ? Est-ce que je demande à Môssieur pourquoi il aime tant ses petites Potions ? C'est comme ça. Un jour oui, un jour non, un jour je... _

_- Tu ne te tais jamais ? _

_Elena lui envoya un regard faussement vexée. _

_- T'as qu'à trouver un moyen, gros malin. _

_- Un moyen ?_

_- Chais pas moi... Une Potion ou..._

_- J'ai une meilleure idée, murmura-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. _

_Pour sûr cela la fit taire. Et pour un bon moment._

* * *

Il aurait voulu détruire. Tuer. Martyriser. Oh mais non. Pas les Moldus ou les Sang de Bourbe..

Griffer, martyriser, torturer jusqu'à l'âme le visage blanc et parfait de son maudit maître. Lapider cette figure arrogante et satisfaite qui semblait n'avoir qu'un but : détruire la pureté de ce monde.

* * *

_- Je n'aime pas ça, soupira Elena._

_Ses yeux violets brillaient doucement à la lueur des bougies. Dans la jeune aube qui se levait, les bougies diffusaient encore une lumière agréable et utile._

_Elle savait qu'elle prenait un risque à dévoiler que torturer n'était pas sona ctivité préférée. Mais elle faisait confiance au brun. _

_Elle qui ne faisait confiance à personne avait foi en ce brun cynique et sarcastique. C'était bizarre comme la vie pouvait être ironique. _

_Mais elle savait pertinnemment que le brun n'irait pas répéter à... à **de plus hautes instances **son peu d'inclinaison pour torturer son prochain._

_Non. Il n'était pas comme les autres. En quelques mois, elle avait appris à le connaître. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment comment il avait échoué serviteur de Voldemort malgré sa haine des Moldus et son mépris pour les Sang de Bourbe. Il n'aimait pas torturer. Certes, il le faisait comme tous sans sourciller. Mais plus par obligation qu'autre chose. Il n'aimait pas se rouler dans le sang comme Bellatrix. Il n'aimait pas voir des corps convulsés. Il n'aimait pas les sévices pires que la mort infligés aux pauvres diables qui avaient la malchance de ne pas être tué très vite. _

_Non. _

_Il ne lui demanda pas de quoi elle parlait. La tête plein d'image il regardait le plafond. _

_- Moi non plus, souffla-t-il lentement. _

_Elle le regarda longuement. _

_- Alors... Que fais-tu ici ?_

_- Je te renvoie la question, Léna. _

_La jeune fille soupira. _

_- Mon père... j'aimais mon père... C'était sa dernière volonté. Son dernier souhait._

_Vérité légèrement déformée. _

_Réellement c'était plus sa condition d'agent double que mangemort que son père avait influencé. Elle avait vu ce que la servitude lui avait apporté. _

_Bref. _

_- Et toi ?_

Severus hocha la tête.

_- Mon père... avant d'être tué a servi le Maître. A sa mort, il m'a beaucoup aidé. _

_Elle hocha la tête, réprimant une grimace. _

* * *

Severus entra dans la salle du Maître. Son regard se porta instantanément sur l'endroit où avait gît le corps d'Elena

- Aurais tu quelque chose à dire Severus ? demanda Voldemort en suivant son regard.

- N-Non, Maître, murmura le surdoué de Potions, les yeux baissés alors que son cœur semblait se comprimer jusqu'à l'explosion, je n'ai rien à dire.

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Voldemort.

- Bien. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un sur Poudlard. J'aimerais que tu voies si tu peux devenir l'assistant de Kerfiel. Les chances pour que tu réussisses sont certes minces, mais ton talent en potions et tes talents d'acteurs sauront peut-être berner le vieux fou...

Severus balbutia un « oui », s'inclina et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

_- Sev-Severus._

_- Oui ?_

_Elle prit une longue inspiration. Les yeux noirs se fixèrent dans les améthystes. _

_- Je suis un agent double, souffla-t-elle très bas._

_Severus hocha la tête. Ses soupçons étaient confirmés. Il se mordit les lèvres. Le plus sage serait certainement de rapporter cette information qui le propulserait dans les faveurs de Voldemort. Mais qui disait qu'il devait être sage ?_

_Il ne fit qu'un signe de tête._

_- Je m'en doutais, soupira-t-il. Bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi..._

_Elle haussa les sourcils, sardonique._

_- Je n'aime pas plus que toi les Moldus et les Sang de Bourbes. Mais je pense qu'ils ont le droit de vivre. _

_Severus frémit. C'était comme si les pensées qui bouillonnaient parfois dans sa tête se_ retrouvée d'u_n coup formulée sur les lèvres de la jeune fille._

_- Pourquoi tu me dis ça._

_- Parce que je veux que tu saches que quoiqu'il arrive, nous n'avons plus de secrets. Et je veux que tu saches que je t'aime_

_C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait cela. Il n'avait pas pu répondre. Un sentiment de chaleur s'était emparé de lui. C'était tellement étrange de voir autant de pureté et de sincérité au fond des yeux froids de la jeune fille. _

_Sans répondre, il s'était contenté de l'embrasser lentement. _

* * *

Si le lendemain Dumbledore fut surpris de voir un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans entrer dans son bureau sans avoir été annoncé – comment diable avait il su que le mot de passe était « sorbet de citron » ? – il ne le montra pas.

Il se contenta de lancer un charmant sourire à son interlocuteur et attendit qu'il parle.

- Elena est morte, souffla le Serpentard.

Le vieil homme poussa un long soupir et regarda le jeune homme par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Oui... Je l'ai... hélas appris.

- ...

- J'imagine que tu vas me dire que j'ai une part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. Et tu n'aurais peut être pas tort...

- C'est sûrement ce que d'une part dirait un Gryffondor extraverti et non réfléchi absolument subjectif, et d'autre part, j'ai eu tout mon temps pour relativiser, pour me torturer et en conclure que le seul coupable c'est mon m... c'est Voldemort.

Dumbledore lui sourit. Ce garçon avait une force d'âme assez incroyable.

- Que vas-tu faire, Severus ?

Rogue ferma ses yeux noirs.

- En vérité, j'hésitai à attaquer mon Maître lors de la précédente réunion et lui arracher la moitié du visage pour la plonger dans de l'huile bouillante ou lui faire ingurgiter une potion infâme mais j'ai renoncé à cette idée et j'ai préféré venir vous voir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elena a essayé de me faire comprendre ce que je viens de comprendre. Le but du seigneur des ténèbres. Détruire tout ce qu'il y a d'innocent dans ce monde. En sa mémoire, pour elle... je veux vous aider à le tuer. Parce qu'il a tué la dernière personne en ce monde à laquelle je tenais. Parce que je veux que tous ces massacres cessent. Parce que je ne veux plus jamais voir le sang couler.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- J'accepte ton aide.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait que je vous vois... Pour devenir l'assistant de Kerfiel. Et trouver un moyen de le tuer, j'imagine, murmura Severus.

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore pétillèrent.

- Je vois.

Il restait encore du chemin à Severus à parcourir. Mais ce fut son premier pas vers son adhésion à l'Ordre du Phénix quelques mois plus tard.

* * *

Deux paires de yeux le sondaient. Severus, agenouillé, se contenta d'attendre que les émeraudes et les rubis cessent de porter ces regards inquisiteurs sur lui et que l'on l'invita à se relever.

- Relève toi.

Les yeux rouges étincelèrent. Vêtu d'une robe noir et d'une cape sombre, Lord Voldemort était plus inquiétant que jamais. Le magnétisme que son visage parfait dégageait était troublant. Mais étrangement, Severus regrettait le sourire sympathique de Dumbledore. Curieux.

- Quels arguments lui as-tu proposé ? siffla le Lord Noir

Severus ne chercha pas à mentir.

- Je lui ai dit vouloir vous quitter. Après ce que vous avez fait à Elena. Mais il a eu juste hoché la tête en disant qu'il me contacterait. Je ne pense pas recevoir de réponses positives.

Voldemort regarda son jeune disciple.

- Etrange. Je ne pensai pas que tu me dirais cela.

- Non Maître. Je vous suis éternellement dévoué Maître.

Et Severus Rogue, stoïque planta un regard calme et adorateur dans les yeux de rouges de Voldemort.

Le jeune Légimance finit par baisser les yeux.

- Pardonnez mon arrogance, monseigneur.

- Ce n'est rien, Severus, dit le Mage noir avec un sourire. Va.

L'adolescent sortit, raide et froid, aussi neutre et impassible qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Vous croyez qu'il ment ? demanda Harry à son père quelques instants plus tard.

Voldemort réfléchit une minute.

- Non. Je ne pense pas qu'il mente. Sinon, il m'aurait servi une autre excuse.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Néanmoins, je garderai un œil sur lui. Cela vaut mieux. Va t'entraîner. Retrouve moi ici dans quelques heures. J'ai à faire.

L'enfant lui décocha un sourire et sortit, se dirigeant vers la salle s'entraînement.

* * *

Le jeune garçon se défoula comme il se devait. Autant en magie qu'en physique. Agile, il savait esquiver les coups et en rendre.

En sueur, le garçon se concentra une dernière fois sur son exercice magique. La pierre posée à quelques mètres de lui finit par exploser quelques minutes plus tard.

Sourire aux lèvres, le jeune garçon décida d'aller retrouver son père. Il sortit de la salle d'entraînement et se dirigea vers la salle principale. Le jeune garçon entra. Son père parlait avec une silhouette qui ne lui évoquait aucun mangemort.

Petit, gros, servile, l'homme sentait la peur jusqu'à l'endroit où était Harry. Mais qui était ce bonhomme ?

Visiblement, Voldemort en avait fini avec lui. Un sourire satisfait étirait ses lèvres.

Harry regarda sans rien dire la silhouette sombre du petit homme s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres et disparaître dans le passage secret caché dans le mur.

Une grimace de dégoût déforma ses traits. Qui était ce type ?

- C'est un nouvel espion, dit la voix sifflante de Voldemort, anticipant sa question.

Harry grimaça.

- C'est un des hommes les plus répugnants et pathétiques que j'ai vu, murmura Harry.

'_Ca me rappelle mon oncle. En plus ridicule. Version miniature.'_

- Oui, malgré... son pathétisme et sa couardise innés, il va se révéler très utile, dit lentement le Lord Noir dont les yeux de rubis brillaient.

- Quel est son nom ? demanda Harry.

Les yeux écarlates étincelèrent encore plus alors qu'un sourire mauvais se dessinait sur sa bouche.

- Il s'appelle Queudver.

**

* * *

**

A suivre...

**Bunny** : Je suis un génie.  
**Voldie** : ... Et le véracrasse met la Carte des Sorciers Célèbres dans le Chocogrenouille.  
**Bunny** : ...  
**Harry** : ...  
**Tous** : ...  
**Voldie** : Ben quoi ? Je vais pas m'_abaisser_ à citer des trucs Moldus quand même ???? Alors j 'innove !  
**Bunny** : ... Qui prétend que je suis folle maintenant.  
**Tous** : MOIIIIIIIII !!!  
**Bunny** : Bande de messants. Je suis sadique. Pas folle, na. Et pour la peine... Mwahahahaha... Je vais être pire que jusqu'à présent.  
**Voldie** : Je vois pas comment cela pourrait être pire que le niveau qu'il y a ici.  
**Harry** : Même remarque.  
**Bunny** : Vous verrez bien !!!!!!!! (sourire très machiavélique et très inquiétant, rire de film d"horreur résonne pendant qu'elle jette un coup d'oeil sur la partie 2)


	20. Vaincre sa peur

**Titre** : Les liens du sang

**Auteure** : Bunny Arwen

**Source** : HP

**Genre** : UA, voyage temporel, dark ryry, et autre friandises dans ce genre

**Résumé du chapitre** : Dark Harry– 'Un jour, il faut bien apprendre à vaincre sa peur si on ne veut pas qu'elle prenne le dessus sur soi. Il faut vaincre ta peur, même si cela signifie que cela te renverra certainement chez toi, mon fils'

**Rating** : PG voire PG-13 parfois. Mais rien d'alarmant

**Disclaimer** : Est-il vraiment nécessaire de rappeler qu'ils ne sont pas à moi ?

**Note** : Grosse ellipse temporel. 1 an Finalement ce sera le dernier chapitre de la partie 1 : Dans le passé. (sortez les violons et criez : ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais) chapitre court mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! Finir cette partie interminable qui est je vous le dis TERMINEEEEEEEEEEEE !

_**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ **_

_**Réponses aux review**_

**Onarluca **: Enfin la suite !!!!! Mpoi aussi je désespérais de la faire. Une à deux phrases par jour c'est pas glorieux. J'espère que tu continueras à aimer

**Harmonia Stone** : Merci beaucoup. Le meilleur O.O ?Ben en fait au début j'écrivais au fil de la plume et pis j'ai eu cette idée, me suis dit qu'elle paraissait pas idiote. Ouais ! Cest le dernier chapitre !!! Le prochain chapitre on passe à la partie 2 : Dans le présent… ou Ténèbres si tu veux. Je ne sais pas combien y aura de chapitres. J'ai l'histoire à peu près en tête mais j'ai pomé mon script. -.-O Interdit de se marrrer. – regarde Harmonia – mouais, elle aurait un peu de mal évanouie. Eh, Harmonia ? HARMONIAAAAAAAAAAAA ?!? C'est malin Salazar. Oh je sais !!! Bubus ? tu peux lui faire du bouche à bouche ?? ( lily : YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK) Ben… Pourquoi elle s'en va ? Reviens !!! Tu as de gros bisous enfarinés de la part des Elfes de maison de Poudlard ?!?!?

**4rine** : Merci ! Voilà la suite !

**Greg** : Coucou !!! Ravie que t'aies aimé ! Courage la partie 2 arrive très bientôt et réserve pas mal de surprise !!! J'ai déjà commencé à écrire le chapitre1 ! A la prochaine en espérant que tu aimeras…

**Lady Jedusor** : Merci beaucoup ! Au prochain chapitre, partie 2 On commencera à le savoir. A la prochaine !

**Severafan** : Coucou ! Contente que tu aimes !! Riri ? Devenir un gentil Griffi ? A ce stade ça cassera tout le personnage. Griffondor il sera très certainement. Amoureux des Moldus… Voilà qui est beaucoup moins sûr. Mwahahaha… Merci de tes encouragements ! Bisous aussi !

**Mon onako de moa** : Euh... Merci La partie 2 est pour le prochain chapitre ! Dans bientôt parce que le chapitre est écrit sur feuille. Ya pu qu'à recopier et développer un peu. A bientôt onako de moi ! Big bisous !!

**Sybel26** : Oui, certes, mais sa Majesté Voldie a autre chose que tous les interroger Et il se le procure ou tout ce Veritaserum ? Et pis si cest plus simple c'est moins drôle. Pour Harry, ça lui fait un bon entraînement comme ça. Vi c'est une fanatique. Je sais pas… Oui je pense qu'il est déjà occlumens. Il a ça dans le sang Merci beaucoup ! Chapitre final. J'en viens assez vite au fait. En fait je dois avouer que je commence à me lasser un peu de cette partie. Il était temps de passer à autre chose, mes idées s'épuisent pour les mésaventures de Riri dans le passé. Par contre dans la partie 2… Mwahahaa.. Bonne lectureuh !

**Cassidy Darks** : Merci, j'avais peur que fanfiction ne me zappe encore ma mise en page, ce qu'il a fait bien sur, mais si c'est lisible, c'est tout ce qu'il compte. Merci de tes encouragements, je suis ravie que cela t'es plue. Comment puis-je être plus sadique ? Ya qu'à lire pour voir ! Et les surprises sont loin d'être terminé !

**Helene** : Merci de persévérer looool Fanfiction a pas mal planter ces derniers jours, c'était assez énervant. Donc un gros merci Contente que tu aimes. Je vais répondre aux questions du mieux que je peux sans gâcher la surprise En réalité, Harry se retrouvera en 1991, soit quelques mois avant la rentrée scolaire de première année. Un peu avant l'arrivée de la lettre. La question pour Voldie le considérant ou non comme son fils ne se pose pas, hélas. Fallait bien trouver une raison pour laquelle il ait essayé de tuer Harry et je l'ai trouvé. Nan, motus ! Tu verras bien assez tôt Et non, cette fic est une dark Harry jusqu'au bout logiquement, si je suis la caricature de scénar ' que j'ai élaboré, lol !! Vivi ! Je te dis ce que je peux. Je suis super contente que tu aimes J'ai réussi à suivre, lol, j'espère que toi aussi. Big bisous, et à bientôt j'espère !

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤ **

**Chapitre 20 – Vaincre sa peur.**

Le temps continua lentement sa course. Harry se sentait heureux. Comme jamais auparavant. Ses cauchemars revenaient de temps en temps mais l'enfant retrouvait vite le sourire en voyant son père lui assurer que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ensuite, il l'emmenait faire exploser des pierres pour lui prouver que Harry et son oncle, c'était Harry qui détenait le pouvoir.

Pendant cette année qui s'écoula, Severus entra dans l'Ordre du Phénix, devenant une source d'information capitale pour l'Ordre. Il entra dans les faveurs de Voldemort tout comme Malfoy. Sa maîtrise de l'Occlumancie lui prêtait main forte quand son Maître l'interrogeait.

Kerfiel avait disparu un soir d'hiver. Nu n' entendit plus parler de lui. Pour ce qu'en savait Severus, l'ancien Maître des Potions avait changé d'apparence et de nom et était maintenant protégé par le Ministère. Il devait avoir quitté le pays pour se réfugier loin, très loin. Peut être en Australie…

Précaution inutile, car Voldemort avait complètement oublié Kerfiel, ayant quelques difficultés à contrôler les Détraqueurs qui voulaient maintenant s'en prendre aux Mangemorts. Ces créatures étaient vraiment trop avides.

L'année 1979 fit souffler neuf bougies pour le jeune garçon aux yeux verts.

Elle s'écoula comme un rêve. Tout du moins pour Harry. Dans le monde sorcier, la terreur régnait, prenant des dimensions plus importantes chaque jour ou plutôt chaque nuit qu'il passait. Les attentats se multipliaient, le nombre de fidèles augmentait. Le pouvoir de Voldemort connaissait son apogée. Et le Mage Noir comptait bien continuer ainsi. Il détruirait l'Ordre, le vieux fou et après plus personne ne pourrait lui résister.

Le jour du dixième anniversaire d'Harry, Voldemort avait fini son épuration. Le jeune Croupton était entré dans les rangs, et son allégeance ainsi que son efficacité ne faisaient aucun doute. Assurément une bonne recrue, un peu jeune mais intéressant.

Les jours d'hiver vinrent et le sang coula sur la neige.(1)

Qu'importe. C'était du sang impur, ricanaient les MangeMorts.

Bientôt les premières fleurs percèrent la neige et la boue, la pluie et la grêle s'éloignèrent pour laisser place à un soleil timide de printemps.

Mais on ne trouvait plus grand monde pour fêter le printemps. A part Dumbledore qui comme toujours s'obstinait à faire des bals espérant faire oublier pour un temps la guerre aux enfants qui allaient à Poudlard. En général, ça réussissait.

Lorsque les jours d'avril moururent, Voldemort emmena son fils à la salle d'entraînement.

- C'est la dernière phase, dit le Mage Noir.

Harry regarda avec un rien d'appréhension le coffre posé devant lui tressauter dans tous les sens. Il savait ce qu'il y avait dedans.

- Un Epouvantard, confirma la voix de Voldemort.

- ……

- Le but n'est pas de vaincre cette créature sans importance. Le but est de vaincre ta peur.

- ……

Un. Epouvantard.

C'était une chose de ne plus avoir peur d'un cauchemar. C'en était une autre de se trouver face à un Epouvantard.

- …

L'idée que son oncle allait surgir de ce coffre était insupportable. Il voyait déjà la ceinture et…

Voldemort regarda le garçon terrorisé. Ce n'était pas gagné. Malgré tout ce qu'il savait, la peur était ancrée trop profondément en lui pour qu'il en fasse abstraction.

- On essaye ?

Harry prit sa respiration, referma la main sur la baguette qui se trouvait dans sa poche et acquiesça.

- Oui. On essaye.

Voldemort ouvrit le coffre. On entendit un craquement et un énorme bonhomme sortit du coffre. C'était à se demander comment il pouvait ne pas rester coincer dedans. La très réussie imitation d'un hybride d'éléphant-hippopotame – un élépotame – s'avança vers Harry. Visage rouge boursouflé, cheveux d'une blondeur douteuse, yeux porcins perdus dans son visage dont on ne distinguait guère la couleur, l'homme n'était pas laid.

Tout simplement répugnant.

Voldemort grimaça de dégoût. Il y avait de quoi faire des cauchemars. Le jeu de mot était exécrable mais l'homme l'était encore plus.

- Sale gamin, siffla l'Epouvantard, où crois tu pouvoir aller…? Tu ne peux _pas_ m'échapper.

Paralysé. Harry était paralysé tandis que l'Epouvantard s'avançait vers lui, tenant à la main la ceinture. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette ceinture. Longue, en cuir brun, légèrement usée à force de cingler son dos.

Dursley-Epouvantard leva la main et–

- Riddikulus, siffla le Lord Noir.

A la place de l'horrible Moldu se trouvait un gros cochon coiffé d'une perruque blonde emmêlé dans la ceinture qui n'avait plus grand chose d'effrayant. Voldemort ricana et força l'Epouvantard horrifié par le rire à rentrer dans le coffre en bois.

Puis, le Mage noir porta son regard sur son fils.

Il respirait difficilement, les yeux dans le vague. Il sursauta violemment quand Voldemort lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas…

L'enfant était prêt à éclater en sanglots.

Sanglots terrifiés. Souvenirs de tourments enfouis qui ne demandaient qu'à resurgir.

Le terrible, froid, cruel, ténébreux, sadique, impitoyable, implacable, glacial, insensible, inhumain Mage Noir, Seigneur des Ténèbres de son état, communément appelé Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé par la populace, autrement dit Lord Voldemort le prit lentement dans ses bras.

- Si tu y arriveras. Un jour, il faut bien apprendre à vaincre sa peur si on ne veut pas qu'elle prenne le dessus sur soi. Il faut vaincre ta peur, même si cela signifie que cela te renverra certainement chez toi.

- Je ne peux pas….

- Si, l'assura le Mage noir, seulement il te faudra du temps. Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui. Nous reprendrons demain.

Harry ne dit rien, et comme un enfant qu'il n'était plus se laissa ramener dans la chambre serré contre le cœur froid de son père.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Le lendemain, Harry retourna dans la salle du coffre. Il y fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par son père.

…

L'expérience ne fut pas plus concluante que la veille.

Ils recommencèrent plusieurs fois. Même en sachant que c'était un Epouvantard, Harry demeurait paralyser à sa vue.

« Sale gamin… Petit monstre… Tu aurais mieux fait de mourir dans cet accident… »

Pensées sans fin qui tournaient dans sa tête.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Voldemort écouta distraitement ce que lui disait Lucius au sujet du Ministère de la Magie et de Croupton Père qui devenait de plus en plus entreprenant.

- Lucius ?

- Oui, Maître ?

- Quelle est ta plus grande peur ?

Lucius écarquilla les yeux, oubliant cinq secondes son éducation aristocratique. Il osa même fixer de ses yeux mercure son Maître.

- M-Maître ?

- Réponds.

- Vous décevoir ? répondit Lucius d'un ton pas très convaincu.

Voldemort éclata de rire. Son rire froid grinça et fit tressaillir le jeune Mangemort.

- Décidément tu es très amusant, Lucius.

….

Visiblement, le blond n'avait pas donné la bonne réponse. Attendant presque un Endoloris, le nouvellement marié Lucius Malfoy resta de marbre, légèrement inquiet.

- En réalité, je pensai plutôt à la forme que prendrait un Epouvantard devant toi…

Lucius ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Vous-Savez-Qui était bizarre ces temps-ci, mais la question atteignait les paroxysmes de l'insolite. Avait-il pris un coup sur la tête ou quelque chose dans ce goût là ?

Le blond se flanqua une claque mentale pour ses pensées idiotes et insultantes.

- Je…

C'était quand même une question TRES personnelle.

Mais le regard froid et écarlate de Voldemort l'incita à répondre.

- L'eau… J'imagine qu'il prendrait une forme quelconque ayant un rapport quelconque avec de l'eau. Une… vaste étendue d'eau…

Voldemort arqua un sourcil. De _l'eau ?_

Lucius ferma son visage. Il ne voulait vraiment pas en parler. Cependant, prendre un Doloris ne ferait qu'ajouter une douleur physique à sa douleur de l'âme. Et c'était définitivement quelque chose dont il n'avait pas besoin.

- Mon frère jumeau s'est noyé quand nous étions enfants.

Voldemort ne demanda aucun détail. Il se souvenait vaguement que c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles le paternel de Lucius était entré dans ses rangs.

- Vois-tu, dit le Dark Lord, Harry a une sorte de phobie d'un Moldu en particulier qui l'a traumatisé avant qu'ils ne nous rejoignent. Et cette phobie l'empêche de penser rationnellement. Malgré ses pouvoirs, il tremble de peur. As-tu une idée pour lui ?

- C'est pour ça que vous avez capturé des Epouvantards ?

- On ne peut rien te cacher, siffla Voldemort.

Lucius réfléchit.

- Une phobie est une phobie, Seigneur, on ne peut l'annihiler. Mais on peut maîtriser sa peur. Peut être que s'il torturait un Epouvantard attaché sous la forme de ce… Moldu…

Voldemort releva la tête.

- Je n'ai pas encore essayé cette option. C'est bien, Lucius. Maintenant, retourne chez toi. Comment avance ton entrée au Ministère ?

Lucius ricana.

- La campagne anti-Mangemort est à son apogée, Maître. Je m'en charge personnellement.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire glacial pendant que Lucius s'inclinait et sortait, se demandant encore s'il avait rêvé cet entretien surréaliste.

Non. Décidément, il se passait des choses de plus en plus bizarre chez les Mangemorts.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

- Il est attaché Harry. Il ne peut rien te faire.

Le garçon n'en demeurait pas moins paralysé.

- Comment peut-il lui ressembler autant ? On dirait que c'est… _lui_.

Voldemort grimaça. Même attaché, la chose ne serait pas simple.

- L'Epouvantard prend la forme de ta plus grande peur. Il te renvoie l'image que tu perçois de ton… de ce Moldu. Mais ce n'est pas le vrai Moldu. L'Epouvantard ne peut ressentir ni douleur ni peur. Mais il peut en causer. Ce que tu vois, c'est le côté qui t'effraye chez ce Moldu. Sa violence, sa haine à ton égard je suppose, expliqua le Dark Lord sans cacher son mépris pour la créature.

Harry grimaça et s'approcha lentement de l'Epouvantard solidement enchaîné, qui se débattait en hurlant des injures sur son patrimoine génétique.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Voldemort.

- Torture-le un peu, proposa le-Maître-des-Ténèbres-le-plus-sadique-et-le-plus-puisssant-depuis-plus-de-cent-ans sur le ton que tout individu normal aurait pris pour demander l'heure.

Harry jeta un regard craintif à l'Epouvantard. Puis envoya sa peur se faire fou- euh, voir, à l'autre bout du monde, trente kilomètres sur la droite. Et la haine froide la remplaça. Une haine violente, glaciale. Venimeuse.

- _Endoloris_.

Voldemort esquissa un sourire satisfait devant l'image du gros – énorme, très énorme – Moldu se tortiller par terre comme un ver de terre répugnant en hurlant de douleur.

Enfin de compte, il semblait que ces créatures soient capables de ressentir de la douleur, nota le mage noir avec un intérêt scientifique pour cet organisme passablement ennuyeux et complètement idiot.

Ou peut être que la haine de son fils avait atteint un stade suffisamment élevé pour faire du mal à un fantôme…

Il regarda pensivement la chose se rouler dans son propre sang. Tiens, remarqua-t-il, le sang n'était pas rouge sombre comme celui des humains mais verdâtre. Les hurlements lui vrillaient les oreilles. Cela devenait… agaçant. Harry relâcha l'emprise de son sort et constata les dégâts.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Tout d'un coup il se sentait bien mieux. Ce Moldu répugnant n'était et ne serait jamais que _rien. _

- Je crois que cela suffit pour aujourd'hui, dit Voldemort en tuant l'Epouvantard de l'Avada Kedavra. Va dormir, Harry.

- Merci, Père, souffla le garçon.

Voldemort posa une main sur sa tête.

- Bonne nuit, fils.

Il regarda le garçon aux cheveux de jais partir se coucher avant de retourner vers la salle. Lucius mériterait récompense pour ce qu'il avait fait.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Harry se coucha. Il ferma les yeux et sombra dans un sommeil rempli de rêves. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps les cauchemars ne vinrent pas le hanter.

Le lendemain, il se leva alors que les rayons de soleil portaient leur pâle regard sur la nuit fatiguée.

Il s'habilla rapidement, les yeux encore embués de sommeil.

La dernière chose que Harry vit avant qu'un tourbillon de couleur ne surgisse et ne l'emporte, ce fut les murs verts de sa chambre dans laquelle il dormait depuis plus de cinq ans.

_'Père… A bientôt…'_

Et il sombra dans l'inconscience.(2)

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**FIN DU CHAPITRE ET DE LA PARTIE NUMERO UN**

(personne ne crie ''OUAIS'' dans la salle sinon je me fâche. '' tout le monde se lève et hurle ''ENFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! Bunny : Mais-euh…)

Note : je signale que Voldie a déjà donné les 'preuves' à Harry 

(1) Comme quoi Giono ça me réussit pas

(2) J'espère que ça finit pas sur des chapeaux de roues et que cela ne paraît pas trop rapide…

**Voldie** : ENFIN ! Vous y croyez vous ? C'est terminéééééééééééééééé !!!  
**Harry** : COPAIN DE MOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! Je te sauterai presque dans les bras.  
**Bunny** : N'allez pas si vite en besogne mes délicieux petits. Il reste la big, la très big PARTIE DEUX !!!!Mwahahahaha ! Et elle sera encore pire que la première. Tenez ! Regardez la bande annonce.  
(_ils s'installent devant l'écran_)  
(_titre sanglant s'affiche_) Réponse au défi 2 de Lady Jedusor, Les Liens du Sang.  
**Partie** 2 : Au cœur des ténèbres (dans le présent bien sûr)

'Cher Monsieur Potter, vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège de Poudlard. La rentrée prendra effet le premier septembre 1991.

Minerva MacGonagall Directrice Adjointe.'

« … »

- Voldemort… je veux dire vous Savez qui a tué mes parents ? Il a essayé de me tuer ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Personne ne le sait exactement… Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'après cela, on n'a plus entendu parler de lui.

Harry crut que son monde allait s'écrouler. Son père avait tué son père… et avait tenté de le tuer lui.

Mais _pourquoi_ ?

« … »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la silhouette d'Hagrid qui s'éloignait et pénétra dans la boutique de Madame Guipure.

« … »

- Je m'appelle Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Et toi ? Qui es-tu ?

Les yeux verts de Harry s'illuminèrent. Décidément tous les membres de cette famille semblait être des clones de la génération précédente. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver devant Lucius avec quelques années de moins.

- Harry Potter.

La tête que fit Malfoy fit arquer un sourcil au jeune garçon. Allons-bon. Que se passait-t-il encore ?

« … »

**Voldie** (se met devant l'écran) : Mouais. Pas terrible tout ça.  
**Les autres** : POUSSE TOÂÂÂ  
**Voldie** : Naaaan !  
**Bunny** : MAUDIT SERPENTARD !!!!  
**Voldie** (_allume la lumière et pique la télécommande_) : Con-çu-pou-reuh !!!  
**Bunny** : GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !!! REVIENS ICI MAGE NOIR D'OPERETTE  
**Voldie** (_se barre avec la télécommande_)  
**Harry** (_regarde l'auteuse poursuivre son pire ennemi_) Hem, hem… Au vu de difficultés…techniques, la suite de la bande annonce ne pourra pas être diffusée. En espérant que ce léger inconvénient ne vous embêtera pas trop, je vous dit à bientôt pour la partie 2.  
(bruit arrière fonds : PAS LE VASE !! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!! RATEEEEEE-AIEUH)

_Note finale de l'auteur _: Eh bien je suis ravie d'être enfin arrivée au bout de cette première partie. La seconde sera publiée à la suite et non pas sur une nouvelle fic. J'espèr ela mettre en ligne relativement vite. Entre le 20 etle 25 décembre si j'ai internet à portée de main pour fêter Noël, les vacances et ma première année d'inscription sur fanfiction. Bisous à tous et à bientôt !!!


	21. Partie 2 : 1 Oublietts Imperium

**Titre **: Les liens du sang**  
Auteuse** : Toujours Moi, j'ai nommé Bunny le lapin  
**Genre** : Ca se gâte. Plus vraiment voyage temporel maintenant. Double jeu, dark Riri, cassage de Dursley… Que du bonheur**  
Résumé** : Harry est retourné dans son époque. Constatation faite, il décide de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et ensorcelle les Dursley. Cependant, quand le monde sorcier prend contact avec lui, les révélations ne tardent pas à pleuvoir sur lui. Toutes plus dérangeantes les unes que les autres…  
**Rating** : Rien de méchant. Juste PG… Pour le moment…  
**Disclamer** : Mais-euh. Rien a moi, euh ! Me faites pas croire que vous ne le savez pas je vous croirais pas !  
**Note **: Les longs passages en italique sont des flashback !

_**

* * *

**_

_**Réponses aux reviews**_

_**

* * *

**_**Onarluca** : Saluuut ! Ravie que tu ais aimé la première partie ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi la seconde ! Kiss

**Onako** : Pas tué ! On ne tente pas d'assassiner sa Nee Sama ! Non mais ! Sur MSN ? Ben vi… La suite… Euh, ben la voilà

**Lady Jedusor** : Ravie que tu ais aimé. J'espère que ce premier chapitre te plaira. Zoubi !

**Severafan** : Ben.. n'en fait je sais pas si je peux le faire aller chez les Serpents.. Pour la caricature de scénar' que j'ai fait ça m'arrange pas.. Mais il doit préserver son image de petit héros tu comprends… Donc quel que soit l'endroit où il ira il sera toujours Serpentard des pieds à la tête jusqu'à l'ongle. Pour Voldie.. Savoir s'il l'aidera… Bwahaha. Ze dis riiiiiiiiiiiiien ¤sourire sadique¤ et pis de toute façon, il est peu mort vivant Voldie. Faudra attendre qu'il récupère son corps pour pouvoir réfléchir intelligemment. Mais bon, comme je suis gentille je te dirai que ce sera un Dark Harry jusqu'au bout. La fin de la fic est déjà écrite. Enfin, les quinze dernière lignes sont écrite -.-O L'est terminé la partie 1 oui, mais la deux commence Bonne lecture.

**Helene** : C'est trop marrant. A chaque fois que je vois ton pseudo ca fait bizarre Mon prénom c'est n'aussi Hélène ! looool ! ¤reprend un air sérieux, enfin à peu près¤ La partie 1 s'achève et la 2 commence. Le chapitre vingt aurait pu être plus long j'avoue. Mais j'avais hâte de passer à la partie 2 et surtout de pouvoir publier. J'accumule le retard à une vitesse dingue o.O Vi ! Riri est un gentil Serpentard qui aime torturer les gentils de l'histoire. C'est toujours rigolo les méchants. Leur personnalité est souvent bien plus complexe que celle des 'gentils'. Mouais. Il est vraiment temps que je me clame avec Giono… -.-O Donc vi Riri a des côté attachant. Cest un gamin en manque d'amûûûûr. Et cest Voldie qui lui procure. -.-O Ou va le monde ? Pour Dumbi, nan personne ne s'en ait aperçu. Plus d'explications dans ce chap ! Non Riri ne sera pas exactement un martyr. Je dirai qu'il martyrisera. Bwahahahahahah ! ¤air psychopathe du lapin en furie¤ Me calme… Zeeeeeen. ¤avale les pillules¤ Bon ! Vala c'est tout ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Kiss à la prochaine.

**Ariane Maxwell Shinigami** : Voici la partie 2. Pour une fois j'ai pas trop de retard. ¤lapin fier de lui¤ Ravie que tu aimes ! Et pour les couples je sais vraiment pas. A la base la romance était pas prévue mais peut être qu'il me pointera une idée de génie pour rallonger la fic… Vala je crois que c'est tout. Ah vi, z'oubliais, continue aussi tes fics Un de ces quatre je passerai mettre une ou deux reviews… ¤dit celle qui a une bonne vingtaine de review en retard V.V¤ Zoubi ! A pluche !

**Celine.s** : Tout excusée ! Ravie que tu aimes. Pour Ron et Draco. Je sais pas trop tôt. Draco aura certainement plus d'importance que dans le film/livre c'est certain. Mais quand à savoir laquelle. Je te dirai quand j'aurai une vue plus complète. Pour le moment je vois pas plus loin que le chapitre trois V.V Enfin bref. J'arrête de me plaindre et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! En espérant que tu aimes ! Kiss !

**Virec** : ¤rougit jusqu'aux oreilles¤ Marciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! De mieux en mieux ! Merci beaucoup ! Trop contente que ca te plaise :D ! Vernon ? Bwahahaha ! Pas que lui ! ¤sourire innocent¤ Un petit aperçu dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lectuuuureuh !

**Eclair Ail** : Coucou ! Oui ! Je suis contente aussi de passer à la partie 2. Je commençais à manquer d'idée pour la un ! Où va-t-on si je n'ai plus d'imagination ? V.V Enfin bref. Que va croire Harry ? Question compliquée. Je dirais qu'il est dans la m¤¤¤¤…? Bwahahaha ! Riri n'a pas fini de souffrir !

**Drack Yumi** : Ravie que tu ais aimé la première partie ! J'espère que la seconde te plaira aussi ! Tchao !

**Harmonia Stone** : ¤arque un sourcil¤ Jusqu'au 28 décembre ? Mission accomplie mon général ! Et joyeux anniversaire ! Souffle les bougies ! ¤_lui tend un gâteau avec treize bougies dessus_¤ (Voldie : Je trouve que t'en a mis trop ! Harry : Ouais ! Voldie : Une ou deux serait déjà pas mal...) La ferme vous deux ! ¤leur tire la langue d'un air extrêmement mature¤ Je disais donc avant que ces deux idiots n'interviennent, N'oyeux n'anniversaire, M'zelle  
Mouais. T'es quand même bizarre (Voldie : dit la psychopathe schizo appelé Lapin par un chat trop sugar-higté –ref juju Katel- paske elle sait pas comment on dit ça en japonais…) ¤_re-tire la langue et regard de psycopathe_¤ (Voldie : Compris. Me taaaaaaaais) Euh nan.. Il en a dix et demi ! (Voldie : Autrement dit, dix ans de plus que toi. Mentalement en tout cas, Bunny : Mais qu'est ce qu'il a mangé aujourd'hui ?)  
Bwahahaha ! Le bisous Bubus est la force suprême. Tu as les 'embrassades amicales du chat, aieuh ! euh du professeur MacGonagall' (entre deux maux tu choisis lequel.. Mais aieuh ! Vieille baudruche ! Je vais la tuer dans ma fic, nyark, nyark, ny-AIEUH !)

**Sybel 26** : J'admets. Mais le titre est le premier qui m'est sauté à l'esprit. Vi, mais ça je lai dit, qu'il serait plus rapide. Fallait que je publie de toute façon. D'accord ! J'espère que ça se passera bien chez ton nouveau chez toi ( c'est pas français je m'en moque :P) et l'auteur absolument pas terrorisée (sursaute à la vue de son ombre) te salue !

**Nepheria** : Salut ! Merci pour tes encouragements enthousiastes looooool. Je suis ravie que cela te plaise autant ! Pour la seconde partie j'aurai bien fait ce que tu suggère mais je suis le défi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. La majeure partie de la cette seconde partie (ouah) est consacrée aux quinze-seize ans de Riri. Je pense qu'il y aura un ou deux chapitres par années jusqu'à la cinquième. Après j'aviserai. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours ! En tout cas un nouveau chapitre pour fêter Noël… Bisous

**alinemcb54 **: Merci beaucoup ! Les 20 chapitres d'un coup ! Je suis ravie que cela te plaise ! Tu vas être contente, le chapitre 1 arrive juste après que tu es fini, lool. J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Dis moi ce que tu en penses !

* * *

**PARTIE DEUX : AU CŒUR DES TENEBRES**

**-**

**- **

_Chapitre 1 : Oublietts Imperium_

_

* * *

_

Harry ne bougea pas. Etendu sur le sol les yeux grands ouverts, il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps il resta ainsi quand les derniers méandres colorés de la Spirale du Temps disparurent.

Il savait où il était.

L'endroit sentait la poussière, à tel point qu'il avait envie de tousser, lui retournant le cœur. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette odeur.

Le sol ne le trompait pas. Il ne pouvait _pas_ le tromper. Il le connaissait par cœur, ce sol. Il avait eu tout le temps de l'étudier. Il était glacé, légèrement rocailleux sous son dos.

Le garçon secoua la tête pour chassez ces pensées et se releva. Déjà, ces yeux commençaient à s'habituer à la pénombre et il put distinguer un petit jais de lumière provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Il parvenait à voir l'emplacement de l'escalier.

Son regard se posa automatiquement sur l'endroit où était jadis son petit lit et où il tremblait de peur et de froid, craignant sans cesse de voir la silhouette imposante de son oncle surgir en haut des escaliers pour lui infliger encore de la douleur.

A cette pensée, sa main se referma sur sa baguette, comme pour se rappeler qu'il l'avait toujours sur lui et qu'il pouvait se défendre.

Il n'y avait plus de lit. Aucune trace du matelas souillé de sang, couvert de poussière. Aucune trace de la couverture miteuse où il s'emmitouflait comme il pouvait. Une cave vide, sans intérêt où l'on pouvait apercevoir quelques objets encombrants cassés comme des vélos ou de vieux fauteuils.

Tout avait changé.

Harry leva les yeux vers la porte de la cave d'où filtrait un mince faisceau de lumière.

Son regard se durcit.

Déterminé, il grimpa lentement les escaliers.

Il n'était plus un enfant. Il était capable de se défendre.

Ce n'étaient que des Moldus.

Des ignobles et repoussants Moldus.

Sans pouvoir.

Sans importance.

Sans existence.

De simple cafards tout juste bon à se faire écraser sous l'une de ses bottes.

Lentement, Harry approcha la main de la poignée de la porte, le cœur battant. Il appuya dessus.

…

Fermée.

Gagné par l'agacement, il grimaça.

Okayyyyyy.

Ca commençait bien.

Le garçon aux yeux verts sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la serrure.

- _Alohomora_, murmura-t-il.

Un léger déclic se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement sec. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas été ouverte.

Un Harry Potter Riddle âgé de plus de dix ans et demi couvert de poussière, vêtu d'une luxueuse robe émeraude brodée de fils d'argent sortit de la cave et entra à proprement parler dans la Maison de la Normalité, située au 4, Privet Drive.

Un sourire orna les lèvres du garçon tandis qu'il redécouvrait la maison qu'il haïssait cinq ans après l'avoir quittée.

…

Et il se retrouva soudainement nez à nez ou plutôt nez à groin avec son cousin qui décidément ressemblait de plus en plus au cochon-épouvantard ridiculisé de Voldemort.

Sa chère tante se trouvait juste derrière son brave rejeton.

- Bonjour Dudley. Bonjour Tante Pétunia, dit Harry avec un sourire enfantin comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

- T-Toi ?

Un rictus horrifié se dessina sur les lèvres fines de sa tante quand cette dernière reconnut le garçon.

- Oui, moi.

Les yeux écarquillés, elle poussa le cri suprême qui faisait autrefois tremblé les Harry Potter de ce bas monde…

- V-Vernoooooooooooooooooooon !

… Et qu'aujourd'hui il trouvait ridicule pour ne pas dire grotesque.

Son mari accourut avec la grasse, euh pardon, la grâce et l'élégance d'un troupeau de rhinocéros en furie.

- Qu'y a-t-il Pétunia ?

Puis le regard du Moldu tomba sur son neveu.

- T-TOI ?

- Oui, moi, répéta Harry, toujours de son air innocent.

Vernon semblait sur le point de s'étrangler. C'était très rigolo, découvrit le pré-adolescent avec ravissement.

- Où étais-tu passé, sale gamin ? siffla le Moldu, menaçant.

Enfin. Il tenta de se montrer menaçant. Mais avouons que pour impressionner le fils de Lord Voldemort il fallait faire mieux que ça. Une voix dans son esprit lui rappela que le Moldu avait été pendant des années son pire cauchemar. Harry ricana intérieurement. Le contraire allait devenir d'actualité.

- Après que tu ais tenté de me tuer ? Pas grand chose. Je suis juste allé faire un tour dans le passé pour apprendre des sorts de magie noir très intéressant auprès du Mage le plus maléfique de ce siècle, pourquoi ?

La tête que fit son oncle était impayable. S'il n'avait pas été aussi furieux, Harry aurait probablement éclaté de rire.

- Vous saviez parfaitement que j'étais un sorcier ! siffla haineusement Harry.

Duddley, lui, regardait tour à tour ses parents horrifiés et son cousin dont il se souvenait à peine. C'était quoi cette histoire ?

- Ne t'approche pas ! grinça Harry en le menaçant de sa baguette, ce serait vraiment une _très_ mauvaise idée.

- Tu ne peux pas jeter de sort ! fit Pétunia d'une voix qui montait dans les aigus, ces stupides barrières détectent toute forme de magie !

- Oh, vraiment ? Ca m'étonnerait qu'elles aient détecté mon arrivée, comme tu dis. De plus ma baguette est intraçable.

Vernon s'avança faisant barrière de son corps devant sa femme et son fils. Comme si ça pouvait servir à quelque chose.

- Ne t'approche pas petit monstre ! Sors de chez moi ou…

- Ou quoi ? Tu me postillonneras au visage ? demanda suavement le petit brun.

Son oncle s'empourpra.

- Sale petit–

- La FERME ! J'en ai plus que marre de tes insultes stupide, sale Moldu ! _Endoloris _!

Vernon Dursley s'effondra à terre en se convulsant de douleur sous le regard ravi de Harry. Un petit détail cependant…

- Tu es vraiment trop bruyant. _Silencio_. Chacun son tour de souffrir mon cher oncle.

Au bout de quelques instants, il leva sa baguette annulant le sort.

- Je crois que la leçon a suffi.

Et il partit s'installer sur un fauteuil dans le salon pour réfléchir à la suite des événements. Logiquement, personne ne devait avoir remarqué sa disparition. Et si quelqu'un pouvait soulever la question, il fallait une bonne excuse pour expliquer cela.

Trouver l'excuse.

-

_- Le sort que je t'apprends aujourd'hui est un dérivé de l'Imperium. Un sortilège d'Oubli inaltérable. Il s'appelle le 'Oubliett Imperium'. C'est un dérivé de l'Imperium, une sorte de mélange avec l'Oubliett. Bien que cela soit très complexe. Peu de personnes peuvent lancer ce sort._

_- A quoi sert-il ?_

_- Tu entres dans l'esprit de ta victime. Tu sélectionnes ce que tu veux comme souvenir et tu le remplaces par d'autres souvenirs que tu fabriques, et ce juste en parlant si ton sort est correctement lancé._

_- Pourquoi ne le lance-t-on pas plus souvent alors ?_

_Bien que ce sort soit indécelable – va dire à quelqu'un que des souvenirs pour lui **réels** sont faux – et inaltérable, il est très complexe et exige un haut potentiel de magie. C'est de la Magie noire de niveau supérieur. Je suis persuadé que tu peux réussir à lancer ce sort.._

-

Et Lord Voldemort avait eu raison. Le jeune garçon après près d'un an de durs efforts avait finalement réussi à faire oublier plusieurs mois d'existence à un sorcier.

Le jeune garçon secoua la tête et se reprit en main. Il avait un sort complexe à lancer et sur _trois_ personnes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le fils de Voldemort, habillé d'un coup de baguette en jean Moldu, copie conforme des vêtements de son cousin – en bien moins grand – pointait sa baguette sur la famille Dursley et lançait le puissant sortilège.

_- Oublietts Imperium !_

Il sentit la magie se fondre en lui tandis qu'il effaçait cinq années de l'existence des Dursley.

- _°Il y a cinq ans, ne pouvant plus me supporter, vous m'avez amené un soir en pension, à Saint Brutus. Puis vous avez décidé de me reprendre parce qu'ils se passaient de drôles de choses autour de moi. Je n'ai jamais disparu. Je ne vous ai jamais lancé le moindre sort. Je ne sais rien de mes origines. A trois, tous vos souvenirs seront remplacés. Un… Deux… Trois…°_

- Bonjour mon oncle ! dit Harry souriant, ou presque, veux tu que je fasse le déjeuner ?

Vernon cligna des yeux, regarda son neveu d'un œil méprisant, observant ses yeux verts émeraudes, ses cheveux noirs parfaitement coiffés, son visage anguleux comportant encore des traces d'enfance. Le garçon était vêtu d'un tee-shirt noir, d'un large jean, d'une paire de vieille basket. Un sweet noir était noué à sa taille.

Vernon, encore dans les nuages acquiesça lentement, l'air d'émerger d'un air tandis que son neveu vertueux et angélique allait préparer le déjeuner à grand renfort de sa baguette magique, habilement dissimulée sous son tee-shirt, tenue par une ceinture noire.

Une nouvelle vie, dans le présent commençait.

* * *

_FIN DU CHAPITRE _

_

* * *

_

**Bunny** : Finiiiiii !  
**Voldie** : ….  
**Harry** : oO''  
**Bunny** : En plus c'est bientôt Noël ! Que de bonnes nouvelles !  
**Voldie** : …. J'préfère Halloween.  
**Harry** : Ouin, méchant Mage noir.  
**Voldie** : C'est ma fonction première, Potter.  
**Bunny** : Mais arrêter de vous disputer ! Vous vous disputerez le 26 décembre ! Pour le moment, tous en cœur : '_Jingle Bells, jingle bells, jingle all the year…_'  
**Voldie** : YARK !  
**Harry** : Oskoooooooooour  
**Bunny** : ¤ un rien vexée ¤ Vous préférez en espagnol ? '_El portal de Belen luce como un sol'_  
**Voldie **: Tuez moi…  
**Harry** : D'accord ! Av-  
**Bunny** : Ou sinon, plutôt '_I wish you a Merry Christmas, I wish you a Merry Christmas and a happyyyyyyy neeeeew yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaar'_  
**Harry** : YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK !  
**Voldie** : C'est trop pôur moi. Je-me-barre.  
**Bunny** : ¤_les regarde partir, range le matériel de torture_¤ Je les laisse courir parce que c'est Noël. Je les attraperai plus tard. Alors Joyeux Noël à tous et à toutes et bonne année ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 2 !


	22. Rubeus Hagrid

**Titre : **Les liens du sang  
**Auteuse : **Bunny, oui c'est moâââ  
**Genre **: La question qui fâche… C'lui qui a une idée… Dark ? Très dark ? Plombage du scénario original…UA  
**Résumé :  
Rating : **Nous voguons dans la mer des PG et des PG-13. Ca mouille pas trop mais risque d'intempéries de temps à autres (Harry : Arrête Pirate des Caraïbes)  
**Disclamer : **Rien est à moi. A partir de ce chapitre des paroles, des expressions du livre I de Rowling seront citées en assez grand nombre.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Ariane Maxwell Shinigami : **Je fais aussi vite que possible. Mais avec le boulot scolaire c'est pas facile à gérer. Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que tu aimeras. Ne t'inquiète pas Riri n'est pas disposé à se laisser faire ! Pour tes fics c'est pas grave. J'attendrai. Je crois que c'est tout. Merci d'avoir reviewé et bonne lecture.

**Hélène** : Ca en fera des Hélène que je connais maintenant loool Exactement ! Les Hélène sont les meilleures ! Merci pour tes vœux, je te donne également les miens. Bonne année, bonne santé, bonne réussite et bonne lecture looooool Oui, j'ai vu. Le tome 6 devrait sortir cet été en anglais. Donc on l'aura pour Noël prochain. C'est loooooooooong. Je le lirai en anglais, na :P, merci de la review et bonne lecture. Le truc bien avec les fanfics c'est que ca fait patienter en attendant la vraie suite Zoubis !

**Harmonia Stone** :  
_Bunny_ : Précisément Maître Voldichou  
_Voldie_ : Voldichou ????  
_Bunny_ : Vi, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui…  
_Voldie_ : Salazar nous en préserve.  
_Bunny_ : :P, donc je disais précisément. La bande annonce n'était pas pour le chapitre un mais pour l'ensemble de la partie 1.  
_Voldie_ : J'le savaaaaaaaaaaais !  
_Bunny_ : -.- Donc, Miona est priée de ne pas tuer l'auteuse.  
_Voldie_ : Le jugement a été rendu. Non coupable. Mais obligation de mettre très vite le chapitre suivant.  
_Harry_ : Mais tu es de quel côté à la fin ???  
_Voldie_ : Du côté de la JUSTICE, bien sûr.  
_Harry_ (regarde Arwen qui regarde Harry) Toi, Voldemort, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom,le-Grand-Méchant-En-Chef-Qui-Fout-  
La-Merde, Le-Psychopathe-...._  
Bunny_ : Voldichou pour les intimes…  
_Harry_ : Voldichou pour les inti… KOA ? Naaaaaaaaaan !! donc, TOI tu ne peux pas être pour la justice.  
_Voldie_ : ….. Ah ouais. Vu comme ça..  
_Harry_ : Evidemment que j'ai raison.  
_Voldie_ : Mais comme c'est un délire je peux faire ce que je veux.  
_Bunny_ : Il marque un point.  
_Harry_ : V.V  
De rien ! Un chapitre pour ton anniversaire, lol. J'aime les délires, loool. Non merci pour les virus. Après le 3janvier je veux bien. Gros bisous à toi aussi. Et mon chat et mon chien te font une grosse léchouille bien baveuse !!

**Celine.s :** Ben oui, maintenant Harry est un Serpentard calculateur qui ne dit rien sans avoir pesé chacun de ses mots. Que c'est beau le machiavélisme… Voilà la suite, bisous !

**Alinemcb54** : Un chapitre tous les jours ou toutes les heures ??? ( sors de son placard le déguisement de SuperAuthor, se lance sur le clavier et tente d'accomplir sa mission) ¤ roulement de tambour de plus en plus stressant) ….. Mission non accomplie… Trop dur pour moi..V.V j'ai des craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaampes..lool. J'aurai essayé… Ouh ! Avalanche de question en perspective (sors le parapluie) ben, vi il va retrouver son père même si ce dernier est un peu mort…. Et Sev sera un beau salaud et Draco… pas encore décidé Voilà un chapitre ! La rentrée à Poudlard sera pour le chapitre 4 ! Bonne lecture !

**Aetius** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu continueras à aimer cette fic !

**Nepheria** : Contente que tu ais aimé ! Joyeux Noël, bonne année, bonne santé et tout plein de bonne choses !!! Nouveau chapitre !

**Angel of Dead** : Les Weasley… (regarde ses ongles) peut être mais pas tout de suite. Le plus puissant ? Oh…. Voldie et Dumbie peuvent tout de même lui flanquer une correction Et Riri n'est spécialiste qu'en combat et défense. La Métamorphose ou la botanique par exemple ne sont pas ses points forts… Oui, il restera sombre. C'est tout une éducation. De plus ayant connu James ne serait-ce que quelques jours, il n' a pas vraiment envie de lui ressembler… Et, de toute façon, il est fils de sang avec Voldie je rappelle. Tuer des Sang de Bourbe. Voui. Mais là tout de suite il ne peut pas le faire. Pas fou le môme. Il a pas envie de se retrouver à Azkaban… Une relation ? o.O Euh… C'était pas prévu initialement. Mais si relation il y a, ce sera que de la comédie je pense. Un moyen d'obtenir quelque chose. Et encore. Il a pas envie de se salir… -.- ai je vraiment écrit ça (se relit) apparemment oui… (va se coucher) j'ai besoin de sommeil ! Bonne lecture ! Et dis moi ton avis s'il te plait !

**Nana13** : Ravie que tu aimes !!! Et voilà le chapitre suivant !! J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les chapitres précédents !! Bisous !!!

**Basile** : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !!! Méchaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaant !! Ah nan… Ouaaaaaaais !!!! Gentiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil !!!looooool ! Ravie que tu aimes. Comme petit frère ?!? o.O … D'un autre côté quand je regarde la harpie qui me sert de frangine, c'est peut être pas un si mauvais plan, looool ! Merci ! Bonne année ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre !

**Lady Jedusor** : Ravie que tu continues à aimer ! Oh mais tu sais je suis longue à la détente alors ne t'inquiète pas ré&pète toi, lool ! J'aime les compliments. Sérieusement, je suis contente que tu aimes toujours, voici un nouveau chapitre à te mettre sous la dent ! J'espèr equ'il sera à la hauteur des autres ! Bonne année ! Bye !

**Ténèbres** : Je fais aussi vite que possible ! Voici la suite ! Zoubi !

**Severafan** : Difficile de faire plus vite avec les fêtes. Mais bon, voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Zoubi.

**Tenchi** : Ouais ! Quatre reviews pour moi toute seule !!! Merci le lion… Il paraît que t'es un lion maintenant.. Alors tu as vu le clan des rois ? C'est mignooooooooooooooooooon…  
Oui, bon j'arrête le hors sujet et je réponds aux reviews, promis…  
_Chapitre 18_ : Quatre chapitres de retard ? Oh ben t'inquiètes c'est pas grave. J'accumule le retard aussi à une vitesse hallucinante… V.V Parfois je voudrai pourvoir me dédoubler. J'envoie mon double travailler et moi je reste à la maison comater devant la télé, le net… le chocolat… (reflechis) oui.. bon, j'avoue au bout d'un moment ça serait lassant… Oh mais je sais qu'il ne faut pas mettre au lendemain ce qu'on peut faire aujourd'hui. Mais la paresse fait partie inhérente des sept péchés capitaux de l'homme. Exemple flagrant : Au lieu de faire mes devoirs, je m'occupe de mes fics. Cherchez l'erreur… lool Je l'adore ta Calleigh ! Elle est trop. En fait j'adore les chats… Ca fait un moment que j'ai pas vu Polka tiens… elle doit être dans mon lit en train de roupiller ou de ronronner. Passionnante activité. Je crois que les chats sont comme les lions ça dort 18 ou 20 heures par jour… Mouais… Quand je la vois m'embêter je crois qu'elle fait nettement moins d'heure de sommeil… D'accord. J'arrête le hors sujet. Ca devient grave ce truc. La bouffe qui gigote ? Euuuuuurk ! Je vais vomir… Tu sais que tu manges les huîtres vivantes ? Même dans ton estomac elles continuent de bouger. Yeuuuuurk. Voilà pourquoi je ne mange jamais d'huîtres. Et on va s'arrêter la pour le sujet je vais devenir toute verte sinon… Euh j'en sais rien ce que 'enterrez le comme il se doit' veut dire dans la bouche d'un psychopathe… J'ai jamais été psychopathe (Kalika : Ah ouais ?) Ou peut être que si. Mais pas moi. Kalika… (Kalika : il veut célébrer un rituel satanique en priant pour que cet abruti ne devienne pas un fantôme ?Ou sinon, le dépecer pour se servir de son foie ou de son cœur comme ingrédient de Potion, ou…) Merci Kali, ça ira comme ça…. Voldie mère poule… Oh mon dieu… La mère poulite est contagieuse. Ma mère a contaminé Voldie. Ca fait peur. (Kali : Et comment elle a fait ça ?) Transmission par PC. (Kali : -.-) Enfin, bref, Riri va se charger tout seul de son oncle. Et Sevy vi, il va survivre. Mais bon, il va beaucoup mieux dans la partie 2. il redeviendra le cynique méchant que nous connaissons et adorons tous. Ce type est génialement méchant je ne le dirai jamais assez. Et il garde des surprises je pense !  
_Chapitre 19_ :Oui, j'adore Bellatrix pas le moindre doute. J'aime bien les méchants mais faut pas exagérer ! Ca vient peut être du fait qu'elle a rendu dingue les parents de Neville et qu'elle a tué Sirius, et qu'elle est tellement folle que toute psychanalyse devient impossible ? Ou peut être juste parce qu'elle a une sale tête…Vi, Rogue est douée et elle est c¤¤¤¤ et oui, il est triste. C'est gentil de le consoler, moi tout ce que j'ai pu obtenir c'est qu'il arrête de m'agresser avec divers ingrédients de potions voire des chaudrons… On se demande aussi pourquoi on n'aime pas Queudver. Difficile à comprendre. J'aime pas les traîtres trouillards et lâches…  
_Chapitre 20_ :Oh c'est vrai ? Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! Nan, même pas eu peur ! looool ! Allez ! Je suis sûre que c'était bien de réveillonner avec tes parents. Tu sais ce qu'a fait ma sœur ? Elle s'est planté devant la télé avec ma mère. Maman roupillait a 21heures 30. Bonne année. Lol. Pour le moment elles regardent Scream. Plein de sang à souhait ! Et tais toi Kalika. Et mes reviews sont encore moins constructives que les tiennes… lol  
_Chapitre 21_ : Euh.. je sais pas… tas le droit à quoi… Un bravo applaudi pré-enregistré ?  
Harry est de retour !!! (musique de Starwars saluant l'entrée en scène de Vador) Voui ! Il faut bien que les rôles soient renversés… Angélique.. Ironique surtout !! Oui, ça commence et ce n'est pas fini. Gare aux massacres. Ce qu'il va se passer ? Ben on va suivre les tomes durant quelques chapitres, et ca finira par basculer. Quant à la fin, mystère…. Bonne année aussi !!! Zoubi tout pleins !!!

**_Merci à tous mes revieweurs ! J'espère n'avoir oublié personne. Gros bisous_  
**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

_Chapitre 2 : Rubeus Hagrid ou Premiers Pas dans le Monde Sorcier_

La monotonie s'installa. Comme tous les Moldus, la vie des Dursley n'était qu'une suite sans fin d'habitudes et d'actions répétées sans relâche.

Quand il était certain d'être seul, Harry lisait le journal ou regardait la télévision. Il voulait éviter de jeter trop de sort d'Amnésie. Au bout d'un moment, il craignait de faire une erreur et que quelqu'un découvre que les Dursley avaient été ensorcelés. Voulant éviter les ennuis avant que le monde sorcier ne prenne officiellement contact avec lui, Harry se conformait aux directives de son oncle et ne se donnait pas trop de mal. La magie (toujours discrète) l'aidait à faire ses tâches ménagères dans un temps record. Le reste du temps, il allait à l'école. Dudley et ses amis avait bien tenté de l'ennuyer, mais le jeune Potter faisait montre de talent innés pour toutes sortes de combats.

A croire qu'il avait passé sa vie à se battre. Si sa vie n'était pas parfaite, Harry devait en convenir qu'elle aurait pu être bien pire.

Cependant, alors qu'il regardait les informations, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi on ne pouvait retrouver aucune trace d'activité Mangemoresque chez les Moldus. Les sorciers avaient si bien cachés la chose ? Harry demeurait sceptique quant à cette première théorie. La chasse au Moldu était un sport apprécié des Mangemorts bien que souvent trop facile pour être réellement amusant. Alors comment se faisait il que personne n'évoque nulle part des morts étranges ?

Voilà qui était curieux. Mystère qu'il ne pourrait résoudre qu'en prenant contact avec le Monde Sorcier. Et qu'attendaient-ils ??

L'école toucha à sa fin. L'été anglais prit ses droits sur le printemps ombrageux. Juillet arriva bientôt et les arbres se couvrirent de fruits.

Seul, courant à perdre haleine depuis une demi-heure, le brun foulait à une allure régulière les rues parfaitement goudronnées de son quartier.

Les jours couraient eux aussi, sans qu'aucune lettre pour le jeune Potter n'arrive.

La monotonie de leur vie se brisa le 31 juillet quand on frappa à la porte. Etonné par ce visiteur inattendu, Vernon mit quelques instants avant d'aller ouvrir la porte au visiteur surprise.

Lorsqu 'il ouvrit la porte, le malheureux Moldu manqua de faire une syncope. Paralysé, incapable de prononcer une phrase grammaticalement correcte, Vernon regardait le visiteur avec autant de frayeur que de stupeur. Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour recouvrer l'usage de la parole.

Sur le seuil de la porte de la maison la plus Moldue qui soit, se tenait un homme barbu. Enfin, un homme. Le visiteur était deux fois plus grand que la moyenne humaine possible. Il devait bien atteindre les deux mètres cinquante. Vernon, pourtant assez grand ne lui arrivait qu'à la poitrine.

Chose vaguement encourageante, le visiteur souriait de toutes ses dents, l'air assez amical. Malheureusement, son apparence n'était guère flatteuse et aurait effrayé aussi bien les sorciers et les Moldus qui ne le connaissait pas.

- Bonjour, dit l'homme, très poliment, je souhaite parler à Harry Potter.

Dursley ouvrit la bouche, cilla, balbutia quelques paroles incompréhensibles, referma la bouche et recula lentement, les yeux sortant presque de ses orbites pour que le colosse puisse entrer. Il n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec un homme qui visiblement pouvait soulever sans aucune peine une armoire de chêne d'une main et se gratter le nez de l'autre. L'imagination de Vernon était assez grande pour concevoir que l'homme puisse faire une telle chose.

Le regard du visiteur se posa sur Dudley, pétrifié. Il était blond, des yeux bleus vitreux pas très intelligent et aussi large que haut.

- Harry ?

Le gros garçon blond secoua la tête, le regard agrandi par la terreur fixé sur le géant.

- C'est moi, Harry, dit la voix calme du brun de la maison.

L'inconnu observa curieusement le jeune garçon de onze ans, vêtu d'un jogging et d'un tee-shirt noir, aux cheveux bruns en bataille. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'assurance. Son visage d'ange gardait quelques rondeurs de l'enfance qui ne tarderaient pas à disparaître, balayé par la puberté du garçon. Oui, le jeune Potter était adorable avec sa tête d'ange. Même si son regard était assez étrange, il était vraiment mignon. Le regard de l'étranger se posa sur la cicatrice la plus célèbre du monde sorcier. Un très fin éclair se dessinait sur le front du dernier Potter.

- Bonjour, Harry, dit l'homme avec un sourire amical, je te souhaite un bon anniversaire. Au fait, je suis Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard.

Harry arqua un sourcil. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Pourquoi Poudlard envoyait un géant à la place d'un hibou ? Stupéfait, le garçon dévisagea sans un mot le dénommé Rubeus Hagrid.

- Je suis envoyé par Albus Dumbledore pour te remettre une lettre.

Harry, de plus en plus étonné regarda l'homme sortir d'une de ses poches un malheureux hibou qui tenait une enveloppe jaunie.

- Q-Qu'est ce que vous faites ? souffla Dursley.

- Je donne au jeune Potter sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard.

- Q-Quoi ? Il-Il n'est pas question qu'il nous quitte pour ce… pour cette antre de monstres inhumains ! Le gamin reste ici, n'en déplaise à votre Dumble-chose.

Il vint soudain à l'esprit de Harry qu'il n'était absolument pas censé savoir que le monde magique existait. Et que donc, son oncle et sa tante lui avait toujours caché ses origines.

- Pardonnez-moi, dit le garçon d'un ton très poli de Griffondor sage, mais qu'est ce que Poudlard ?

- Oh.. Poudlard… C'est l'endroit où tes parents ont tout appris.

Harry, bien décidé à mener le jeu jusqu'au bout rajouta une autre couche.

- … Ont appris quoi ?

La réaction du géant fut très amusante pour Harry. Elle le fut nettement moins pour les Dursley. Le visage de Hadrid blanchit de colère, Vernon se liquéfia de peur.

- DURSLEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !! Est ce que cela signifie que vous ne lui avez rien dit ?

Vernon sembla animé d'un sursaut de courage. Ou alors son dégoût pour la Magie était tel qu'il le poussait à faire un acte stupide.

Vraiment très stupide.

- Oui ! Nous n'avons rien dit ! Je vous défend de dire quoique ce soit à ce garçon ?

- Me dire quoi ?

Hagrid jeta un regard d'avertissement aux parents Dursley.

- Harry, tu es un sorcier….

Et avant de laisser le pré-adolescent réfléchir à sa déclaration, le géant lui tendit l'enveloppe.

- Cela répondra à tes questions. Lily et James, tes parents étaient de grands sorciers.

Harry se concentra sur la lettre, pour éviter d'hurler à ce maudit géant que les Potter n'étaient pas ses parents, qu'il ne jurait que par Voldemort et qu'il ne demandait qu'à torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive quiconque prétendrait le contraire.

Se concentrer sur la lettre.

Décacheter la lettre.

Lire la lettre.

Ne pas penser aux paroles de Hagrid.

Lire la lettre, que diable !

_  
COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-Chef, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et des Sorcier _

_ Cher Mr Potter, _

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard. _

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués. _

_Minerva MacGonagall  
Directrice adjointe_

Harry leva les yeux vers le géant une fois sa lecture terminée.

- Nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait reçu aucune lettre avant ?

- Ah ça…

Hagrid désigna le hibou.

- Les sorciers utilisent des hiboux pour le courrier.

- Pourquoi n'ai-je reçu aucune lettre avant aujourd'hui ?

- Et bien, il semblerait que tes tuteurs t'aient cachés les lettres quet'apportaient les hiboux toute les semaines depuis trois mois. Dumbledore m'a finalement envoyé aujourd'hui. Et en plus, comme c'est le jour de ton anniversaire.

Harry lui sourit. Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place. Les Dursley avaient détruit toutes les lettres. Bien, il s'occuperait de ce détail plus tard. Mais il avait l'information qu'il voulait. Le monde sorcier ignorait qu'il avait disparu depuis des années.

Le géant se frappa soudainement le front. Harry eut la vague impression d'entendre comme un creux, dirai-je même comme un vide sidéral.

- Mille Gorgones. J'allais encore oublier. Dumbledore voulait que je le prévienne quand je t'aurai retrouvé. Le voyage n'a pas été facile, je n'ai pas l'habitude de voler…

Il sortit un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre et se mit à écrire.

_Cher Monsieur le Directeur,_

_J'ai trouvé Harry, je lui ai donné sa lettre. Je l'emmène faire ses fournitures. Le temps est agréable, j'espère qu'il en est de même pour vous.  
Hagrid_

Le géant confia le parchemin au hibou qui s'envola par la porte, restée ouverte. Ceci fait, il se tourna vers Harry.

- Allons-y, Harry.

- Où ?

- Chercher tes affaires d'école. Sauf si tu veux rester ici…

Depuis le temps qu'il attendait cela !?! Harry ne se fit pas prier et suivit le géant. Ils quittèrent la demeure des Dursley sans que ceux-ci n'aient ajouté un mot de plus.

¤¤¤¤¤

Après avoir marché un bon moment, les deux sorciers arrivèrent dans un coin désolé. Hagrid sortit de sa poche intérieure droite une chaussette violette, trouée à pois et rouge où était inscrit en jaune vif "I LOVE SUGAR"

- C'est un Portoloin, expliqua Hagrid. Il sert à se déplacer sur de longue distance. A trois tu le toucheras avec moi, compris ?

- Compris.

- Un… Deux… Trois...

Harry saisit le Portoloin et se souvint d'un coup pourquoi il haïssait ce mode de transport quand la sensation familière le prit. Un crochet sembla l'attraper par le nombril et le tira en avant.

Lorsque Harry atterrit, il vit devant lui un homme qui semblait les attendre. D'une voix fatiguée il déclara.

- Portoloin B17456, en provenance de Londres, quartier Moldu numéro 34. Bienvenue au chemin de Tra… Au mon dieu ? Est-ce vous Monsieur Potter ? Permettez que je vous serre la main !!

Et Harry vit le drôle de bonhomme, qui ne m'amusait pas du tout avec son visage commun et ses yeux marrons, vêtu d'une robe de second ordre lui serrer la main avec vénération.

Qu'est ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?

**¤ FIN DU CHAPITRE ¤ **

**Voldie** : … Poukoa j'apparais paaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ?  
**Bunny** : Paske t'es mooooooooort.  
**Harry** : Reconnaissons que c'est une bonne raison...  
**Voldie** : Naan ! C'en est pas une. Et pis d'abord je suis pas MORT mais sous la forme digne d'un esprit…  
**Bunny** : … qui possède les rats ou les idiots pour survivre.  
**Voldie** : …..  
**Harry** : ……  
**Bunny** : …..  
**Harry** : Finalement t'es fréquentable.  
**Bunny** : Je crois que t'affirmes ça un peu vite Riri…  
**Harry** : ¤ relis le dialogue ¤ ben… tu n'as pas énoncé une vérité universelle sur Voldie ?  
**Voldie** : Comme quoi je suis le plus fort, le plus puissant, le plus génial le plus sadique, le plus…  
**Bunny** : Idiot ?  
**Harry** : ¤ satisfait ¤ Vi, Bun, t'es fréquentable !  
**Bunny** : C'est là qu'on voit qui n'a pas lu le script…  
**Harry** : Celui que t'as perdu ?  
**Bunny** : Mais celui dont je me souviens.  
**Harry** : ¤ palit ¤ Oups ?  
**Bunny** : BWAHAHAHAA !! A la prochaine, chers lecteurs ! A très bientôt ! 'dès que j'aurai retrouvé les feuilles de brouillon du chapitre deux' ¤ sourire ¤ Tchaoo !

_La prochaine fois, Le chemin de Traverse. Au programme Gringotts, Fourniture et 'la véritable histoire de Harry Potter'…_


	23. Les fournitures

**Titre** : Les liens du sang  
**Auteuse** : Bunny  
**Source** : HP  
**Genre** : UA, Dark Harry, Sombre, Retour dans le présent, Cassage du scénario original. OOC… beaucoup d'OOC…  
**Résumé** : Il est l'heure pour Dark Riri de faire ses fournitures. L'ennui c'est qu'il serait bien allé Rue des Embrumes, mais comment se débarrasser de Hagrid ? Et pourquoi tous les sorciers qu'il croise le regarde comme s'il était Merlin ressuscité ?  
**Rating** : PG  
**Disclamer** : Rien est à moi. Citation du tome 1 de Harry Potter relativement présentes dans le texte  
**Note **: Les pensées de notre Riri national sont '_en italique'_

**Réponses aux reviews**

-

**Onarluca** : Merci pour tout ! Je suis contente que tu continues d'aimer. Voici la suite.

**Alinemcb54** : Chouette ! Ca veut dire que j'ai fait ma BA de la journée… Ou plutôt de la nuit vu l'heure à laquelle j'ai posté le dernier chapitre… Et moi à une semaine du bac blanc j'ai pas fini de tout réviser. C'est dramatique. Euuuuh.. Comment va-t-il réagir. C'est encore une question que je me pose. Tuer Dumby ? Peut être. Mais pas tout de suite. Dans un trèèèèèèèèèèèès long moment. Allez courage ! Je suis avec toi, il faut faire ses devoirs ! (dit celle qui ferait mieux de réviser ses chapitres de philo)

**Lady Jedusor** : Et s'il tombait dans les pommes ? Ca serait rigolo non ? Nan ? Bon d'accord. La réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre. Voilà le chapitre suivant. Ecrit à la sueur de mon front. Respect pour le courageux lapin.

**Severafan** : J'hésite encore un peu pour la Répartition… Pourrait il encore convaincre qu'il est très gentil ? De plus le plan initial de Voldie était de le faire mettre à Griffondor… Mm… J'aime le clan des rois ! Ca me fait penser au roi lion. Mais côté lion mon film préféré c'est 'Le lion' il est sublime ce film…

**Harmonia Stone** :  
_(Bunny court dans la maison, le téléphone à la main, complètement paniquée)  
Voldie_ : Y a le feu ? Y a le feu ?  
_Harry_ : Sortez les baguettes !  
_Bunny_ : TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADAMMM !! (_brandit le répertoire qu'elle vient de trouver et regarde d'un air bizarre Riri et Voldie_) Qu'est ce que vous avez tous les deux ?  
_Voldie (diplomate_) : tu semblais dans un tel état de panique que nous avons cru que la maison brûlait.  
_Bunny_ : Meuh nan. T'inquiète pas. J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais.  
_(prend le téléphone)  
Bunny_ : Allô docteur ? Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour Monia. Elle imite Chirac maintenant.  
_Voldie (pique le combiné)_ envoyez des ambulances pour les faire interner toutes les deux…  
_Bunny_ : EH !!!  
_Voldie_ : Oh, qui je suis ? Lord Voldemort, Psychopathe en chef, plus grand mage noir de ce siècle…. Allô ? Docteur ? Y a quelqu'un ?  
(_biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip_)  
_Bunny_ : On ferait mieux de prendre la fuite. Ou on va se retrouver a l'asile !  
_Harry_ : Sage idée. J'ai échappé à Saint Mangouste, je refuse d'aller dans un hôpital Moldu à cause de deux idiots…  
_Bunny et Voldie_ : QUI TU TRAITES D'IDIOT????  
_(Harry coursé par Bunny et Voldie prend la fuite, de ce fait quand les Moldus arrivent, ils ne trouvent personne.)_

Comment réagira Harry ? That is question en effet. La réponse dans ce chapitre !!  
Yeeeeeeurk, c'est de pire en pire. Bisous Mode Serpillière Escargot cent pour cent décapant et garanti sans bactérie. Ca réduit les risques de contagion comme ça

**Gabrielle Deathburn** : Ma chère, je suis honorée que vous vous soyez donner la peine de vous taper, euh que vous vous soyez donner la peine de lire les chapitres d'une traite.  
_Voldie_ : MAIS TAS FINI DE PARLER COMME CA POV'CLOCHE, REPONDS A LA REVIEW QU'ON Y PASSE PAS LA JOURNEE !!!  
Mais-euh… Alors allons y ! En avant pour la danse…  
JE VEUX UN 1 : (_Voldie : elle se prend pour une pompom girl ?)_ Je suis contente que tu aimes mon humour noir. Ca m'amuse de glisser ce genre de chose de temps à autres, quoique j'essaye d'éviter dans les moments dramatiques (_Voldie : Où ça de l'humour ? Où ça du drame ?_) Mais il peut pas se la FERMER ce crétin ? Je disais donc que je suis ravie que mon style bien qu'étrange te plaise.  
JE VEUX UN DEUX : (_Voldie : c'est de pire en pire_) ¤ l'ignore ¤ (bruit du cerveau en ébullition) La ressemblance ? Oh elle est remarquée. Mais après tout Riri a pris certains traits de Voldie et dans le chapitre 'Mission délicate' il refuse de se prêter un quelconque lien avec James malgré leur nom commun. J'ai une explication à la suite mais je suis prise d'un furieux doute.. aurai-je oublier d'en parler quelque part…? On verra ça plus tard… Les démons ? Les démons…Quels démons ??? Les démons de Harry ou des démons supérieurs à cornes et à queue fourchue ?? pour les dates il en a fallu du temps avant que je pige le fameux indice du tome 2. L'anniversaire de Nick Quasi Sans Tête donne des indications temporelles. Eh ben faut le savoir -.-O Ensuite, ben j'ai pris ma calculette en priant le dieu des pov'littéraires sans défense de pas faire des erreurs de calculs'''' J'avais peur qu'on ne trouve le retour trop rapide mais je me suis dit qu'il y a un moment où il faut avancer.  
JE VEUX UN TROIS (_Voldie : Il faut que tu arrêtes de lire des mangas…)_ Mon Riri te plaît ? Tant mieux… Gothic Lolita c'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça loool mais je suppose que tu as raison. Et oui, Harry a beaucoup de préjugés sur les Serpentard en revanche il n'a rien contre les Moldus. Avouons qu'il y un blème quelque part. Les influences des premiers sorciers qui l'ont contacté je suppose… Voldie : Ca me faisait mal au cœur de voir un personnage aussi fascinant réduit à un corps horrible. Alors autant lui faire un corps potable ! Dans le passé, on a tous les droits ! :P Je sais pas comment était Manson dans sa partie Oméga j'avoue mon crime. LesMangemorts… Moi j'aime bien Lucius. Mais il n'en demeure pas moins hélas un vautour prévenant agenouillé devant Voldie (_Voldie ; Je suis le meilleur, le plus bôô, le plus fort ¤BAM !¤ Mais aieuh !)-.-_ Les interruptions deviennent graves. Et oui, je suis schizo donc c'est normal pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Donc, les Mangemorts te 'plaisent'. Passons aux gentils. On a pas fini avec Dumby et ses bonbons au goût divers. Je vais tâcher de suivre le plus possible leur caractère.  
JE VEUX UN QUATRE ET UN CINQ ( comme ça y a tous les pilotes de Gundam pour moi :P, _Voldie : obsédée par les mangas… c'est grave…)_ Alors pour la suite… Une histoire d'amour… Trèèèèèèèès sceptique. Je veux bien moi, mais avec qui. Peut être. Ca dépend du choix de sa Maison en fait. Et je n'ai pas tranché ce détail. Je voulais le mettre à Griffondor pour mon scénar' mais les lecteurs ont pas l'air chaud à cette idée. Je vais gravement réfléchir à la question. Je tiens à le dire, Harry restera dark jusqu'à la fin. Il ne peut pas envisager de protéger les Moldus qui l'ont maltraité. Dans mon Ua, c'est Voldemort qui l'a protégé, c'est donc à lui qu'il se remettra malgré tout ce que le Mage a fait. De plus Harry n'aimait vraiment pas James et lui a jeté plusieurs Impardonnables. Pourquoi serait-il bouleverser par sa mort. Il a été élevé par un psychopathe après tout… Voldemort a tué les Potter parce qu'ils s'opposaient à lui. Leurs pouvoirs étaient dangereux pour lui. Quant à l'attaque de Riri il y a une différence entre un bébé aux yeux verts et un enfant de dix ans. Et il y a d'autres facteurs en cause qui expliquent l'attaque. Snape haït Harry parce qu'il est le fils de son père. Et ce sera Ginny qui ouvrira la chambre des secrets. Tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre.  
Merci de tes encouragements. J'ai une idée générale de la suite et je vais tenter de garder la logique que je suivais jusqu'à présent.  
Je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic promis ! Et j'essayerai de poster un chapitre tous les mois. Zoubi ! (_Voldie : où l'on remarque le raffinement digne d'un Sang Pur de la revieweuse et le tact de Bunny ! BAM ! J'les collectionnes V.V_)

**Yami Shino** : Merci ! Voici la suite !

**Aetius** : Ben oui. Il y tient à Papa voldie. (Voldie ; j'préfère encore tonton) TAIS TOI MAGE D'OPERETTE !! (Voldie : V.V) Je pense que la fic ira jusqua la cinquième ou sixième année de Riri… Bonne lecture.

**Basile** : pas de panique à avoir. Ce chapitre là est beaucoup plus long. Et la longueur du chapitre suivant m'effraye… lol Nan. Mon Riri restera un vilain :P

**P'tite Elfe** : Merci d'avoir reviewé ! Vala la suite !

**Lainseray** : Contente que tu aimes ! looooooool !! Tu as mon autorisation !!

_- Portoloin B17456, en provenance de Londres, quartier Moldu numéro 34. Bienvenue au chemin de Tra… Oh. Mon Dieu ? (1) Est-ce vous Monsieur Potter ? Permettez que je vous serre la main !!_

_Et Harry vit le drôle de bonhomme, qui ne m'amusait pas du tout avec son visage commun et ses yeux marrons, vêtu d'une robe de second ordre lui serrer la main avec vénération._

_Qu'est ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?_

(1) Pardonnez une lamentable faute au chapitre précédent… (pas qu'une certainement mais bon…)

_Chapitre 3 : Chemin de Traverse et Poudlard Express_

- Allez, viens, dit Hagrid en regardant le garçon, nous…nous sommes pressés. Au revoir Steiner.

- Salut Hagrid. Au plaisir de vous revoir Monsieur Potter.

Harry arqua un sourcil se demandant de plus en plus ce que signifiait cela. Est ce que ça prenait souvent à ce Steiner d'aborder les gens comme ça ? Et comment connaissait il son nom ?

- Bienvenue au Chemin de Traverse, Harry

Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Il n'était jamais venu ici. Et c'était nettement plus impressionnant que le Pré au Lard. Le jeune garçon eut tôt fait de repéré la zone d'ombre qui annonçait l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes.

'Fuck… l'Allée'

Il y avait peu de chance pour que son gardien le laisse y aller. Tant pis. Il réussirait bien à un moment à trouver une occasion d'y aller en douce.

En douce…

Alors qu'il regardait négligemment les passants, il ne put que remarquer les regards que ces derniers lui lançaient.

'Mais bien sûr. Parano à ton âge. T'es précoce, mais là ça devient grave…

Maintenant il se parlait à lui même… Génial.

Cependant, lorsqu'il entendit des murmures derrière lui à raison d'au moins sept « Regardez c'est Harry Potter » mélangés à trois ou quatre « la cicatrice… nan j'y crois pas… c'est _Harry Potter_ ? », lorsqu'on les arrêta deux fois dans la rue pour lui serrer la main et lui assurer que c'était un honneur de le rencontrer, alors Harry dut avouer que quelque chose clochait quelque part et que son impression n'était certainement pas de la parano. Non, tous les regards convergeaient vers lui ou sa cicatrice. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Autant poser la question…

- Mm.. Hagrid, chuchota le garçon aux yeux verts, pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme ça ?

Le géant prit une teinte légèrement rosé, l'air gêné.

- Ah. Oui. J'ai oublié que… tu ne pouvais pas savoir avec ton oncle et ta tante…

'_Ne pas savoir… Ne pas savoir **quoi** ?'_

- Viens Harry. Avant toute chose, nous devons parler.

- Parler ? Mais de quoi ?

- De ton histoire, Harry.

Harry fut tellement sonné par la réponse de Hagrid qu'il le suivit sans un mot au Chaudron Baveur.

- Bonjour, Tom. Nous voudrions une salle pour parler tranquille, dit Hagrid.

- Oh, est-ce Monsieur Potter ?

- Oui.

- Ravi de vous avoir chez nous. Suivez moi.

Tom les fit traverser une salle illuminée par des bougies dans laquelle ils furent encore abordés. Le dernier fut un homme vêtu de noir, arborant un turban assez ridicule sur la tête.

- B-b-bonjour Ha-Hagrid, dit l'homme.

- Oh ! Bonjour Professeur. Harry je te présente le Professeur Quirell que tu auras à Poudlard.

Harry jaugea l'homme de haut en bas.

- Bonjour, dit le garçon, quelle matière enseignez vous, Professeur ?

- Déf-défense contre… les… F-f-forces du M..M-mal, mais… v-vous.. n'en… n'avez pas b-besoin… P-Potter.

Avant que Harry ne put dire un mot, Hagrid salua le professeur en disant qu'ils étaient pressés.

- Au revoir Professeur.

- A-Au…re-revoir, P-Potter…

Hagrid commanda un verre d'alcool tandis que Harry le regardait en sirotant un chocolat chaud. Pas qu'il aimait vraiment ça, mais bon…

- Il faut que je te dise… que tu es célèbre, Harry. Tu es le plus célèbre sorcier de notre époque.

'………………_.'_

- …

'_Au moins, je dis ce que je pense….'_

- Je vais essayer de te dire ce que je peux, commença Hagrid, mais je ne pourrai pas tout dire, il y a de trop grands mystère derrière tout ça.

'Mais encore ?'

Hadrid s'enfonça dans le canapé, le regard fixé sur les flammes.

- Toute l'histoire commence à cause d'un personnage qui s'appelle… c'est vraiment incroyable que tu n'ais jamais entendu ce nom, quand j'y pense, alors que dans notre monde, tout le monde le connaît.

- Connaît qui ?

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup prononcer son nom. Personne n'aime ça.

Harry ne broncha pas. Il savait déjà de qui Hagrid voulait lui parler. De Voldemort. Le jeune garçon se sentait comme pris au piège. Sans cesser de regarder le géant, il ressassa mentalement tous les sorts de Magie Sans Baguette qu 'il connaissait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mille dragons… tout le monde a encore peur Harry… tu vois il y a longtemps… un sorcier.. a mal tourné. Très mal tourné. Pire que ça. On ne peut rien imaginé de pire… Il s'appelait…

Hadrid prit sa respiration.

- Lord Voldemort, dit il dans un souffle.

Il respira un bon coup et commença son histoire. Celle que Harry verrait plus tard écrite dans _Histoire de la Magie Noire du XXème siècle_.

- Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter… Et...il y a une vingtaine d'années, ce sorcier a cherche des adeptes. Et il a réussi à en avoir. Certains l'ont suivi parce qu'ils avaient peur, d'autres voulaient profiter de son pouvoir. Parce que du pouvoir il en avait ! C'était une sombre époque. On ne savait plus à qui faire confiance, on n'osait pas se lier amitié avec les sorciers et les sorcières qu'on ne connaissait pas bien… Il s'est passé des choses terribles. Il prenait le pouvoir sur les autres. Oh bien sûr, il y avait toujours ceux qui lui résistait.. mais il les tuait. D'une manière effroyable. L'un des seuls endroit où l'on se sentait en sécurité, c'était bien Poudlard. Je crois que Dumbledore était le seul qui arrivait à faire peur à Tu Sais Qui…

Harry resta muet pendant le discours. Son père ? Avoir peur de ce vieux fou ? Certainement pas ! Des protections de Poudlard peut être. Mais certainement pas du loufoque qui prétendait diriger l'école.

Idée très stupide.

Et une petite question.

Juste comme ça.

Histoire, simplement de savoir, de s'informer…

Pourquoi parlait-il au PASSE ?!?

- … ton père et ta mère, James et Lily, étaient de brillants sorciers. Toujours premiers de leurs classes à Poudlard. Le mystère c'est pourquoi Tu-Sais-Qui a attendu si longtemps pour essayer de les amener dans son camp…

AGRU ??? C'était tout ce que le cerveau de Harry était capable de produire. Comment son père aurait-il pu souhaiter qu'un tel idiot comme James soit dans ses rangs. Certes, il acceptait Crabbe et Goyle, mais il fallait bien des crétins à qui refiler tout le sale boulot…

- … Peut être parce qu'ils étaient trop proches de Dumbledore… Et puis il a fini par croire qu'il parviendrait à les convaincre.

'Est ce qu'on parle du même Voldemort ?'

- … ou alors il voulait tout simplement se débarrasser d'eux.

Hagrid étudia le visage de cet enfant à qui il devait révéler une véritable tragédie. Il semblait suspendu à ses lèvres.

' Ca, ça ressemble déjà plus à Voldemort…'

- Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il y a une dizaine d'année, je jour d'Halloween, il s'est rendu dans le village où vous habitiez tous les trois. Tu avais à peine un an…

Cela s'était donc passé après son départ…

- Il est arrivé devant votre maison…et…et…

Hagrid ferma les yeux, sentant les larmes venir.

- Pardonne moi, mais c'est trop triste. Il a tué tes parents… Il a essayé de te tuer.

'_QUOOOOOOOOI_ ?'

- Mais il n'a pas réussi… La cicatrice que tu as sur le front vient de là… D'un sort si puissant qu'il a anéanti tes parents… Mais il n'a fait que rebondir sur toi….Quelque chose en toi l'a détruit… Parce que suite à cela, Voldemort a disparu. C'est pour cela que tu es célèbre, Harry, tu es Celui-Qui-A-Survécu.

Le gamin semblait choqué.

'_Ce n'est pas possible… Mon père n'a pas pu faire ça… il n'a pas pu tuer mon père… il n' a pas pu essayer de me tuer moi… Non… Ce n'est pas possible…_

Quelques heures plus tard, ils retournaient sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter les fournitures. Y trouvant là un moyen d'oublier les questions qui le torturaient, Harry consulta la liste des fournitures.

Collège Poudlard – Ecole de Sorcellerie Uniforme

Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés.

1) Trois robes de travail (noires) modèle normal  
2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)  
3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)  
4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec des attaches d'argent)

Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.

**Livres et manuels **

Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants.

_Le livre des sorts et des enchantements (niveau 1) _par Miranda Fauconette.  
_Histoire de la magie_ par Bathilda Tournesac  
_Manuel de Métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_ par Emeric G. Changé  
_Mille herbes et champignons magiques_ par Arsenius Beaulitron  
_Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques _par Norbert Dragonneau  
_Force obscure : comment s'en protéger_ par Quentin Jentremble.

Fourniture

1 baguette magique1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)  
1 boite de fioles en verre ou en cristal  
1 balance en cuivre.  
Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.

IL EST RAPPELE AUX PARENTS QUE LES ELEVES DE PREMIERES ANNEES NE SONT PAS AUTORISES A POSSEDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.

Hagrid apprit à Harry qu'une jolie fortune l'attendait à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers,  
quand le petit brun lui signala qu'il n'avait rien dans la poche.

Quand à l'histoire que lui avait raconté Hagrid, Harry décida de relativiser, comme il avait appris à le faire et se dit qu'il ne connaissait pas la teneur de tous les évènements. Il devait trop à son père pour laisser des interrogations comme celles-ci venir troubler son jugement. Comme l'avait dit Hagrid un peu plus tôt, il était peu probable qu'il soit mort. Plutôt trop faible pour continuer à exercer son pouvoir…

Il trouverait des réponses.

Non.

Non.

Non et non.

Il détestait définitivement la banque Gringotts. Après un voyage qui rappelait dangereusement les montagnes russes Moldues, suite auquel Harry avait rempli sa bourse subissant le cours de mathématiques selon lequel une Noise vaut vingt-neuf Mornilles et un Gallion vaut dix-sept Mornilles, ils continuèrent de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la grotte (sans voir le moindre dragon) jusqu'à un coffre. Le géant prit le petit paquet qu'il contenait en échangeant un regard avec le Gobelin.

- Tu ne devras parler de ça à personne, Harry.

Le garçon aux yeux verts avaient acquiescer. Savoir un secret que les autres ne savaient pas apportait une part de puissance.

Et, Harry voulait savoir ce que contenait ce petit sac si important pour qu'il soit confié à Poudlard plutôt qu'à la Banque des _Gobelins_

- J'ai un petit truc à faire… Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas chez Prêt à Sorcier le temps que je m'en occupe ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la silhouette d'Hagrid qui s'éloignait et pénétra dans la boutique de Madame Guipure.

En entrant dans l'échoppe, Harry se dit qu'il pouvait en profiter pour refaire sa garde robe. Mettre les vêtement Moldus de Dudley lui faisait horreur. Il choisit plusieurs robes, très classe trouvait il qui ressemblaient à celle qu'il mettait au manoir. Il se décida pour une Changeforme qui permettait de changer la couleur ou la taille de la robe. On pouvait même en changer la forme afin de passer inaperçu dans le Monde Moldu.

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Je prendrai ça, déclara Potter, et je voudrai l'uniforme pour Poudlard…

- Ah oui ! Bien sûr. Il y a un autre garçon qui essaye.

En effet.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au garçon avant d'en conclure que c'était un Malfoy.

- Je m'appelle Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, déclara-t-il d'un ton arrogant. Et toi qui es tu ?

Les yeux verts de Harry s'illuminèrent. Décidément tous les membres de cette famille semblait être des clones de la génération précédente. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver devant Lucius avec quelques années de moins.

- Harry Potter.

La tête que fit Malfoy fit arquer un sourcil au jeune garçon. Allons-bon. Que se passait-t-il encore ? Il fallut quelques minutes au brun pour se souvenir qu'il était un, le vainqueur présumé de Voldemort, deux, le sorcier le plus célèbre de ce bas monde.

Très cool. Mais voilà qui ne l'aiderait pas à tisser des liens avec Malfoy.

- Harry Potter à Poudlard cette année ! Voilà qui va faire du bruit !

- Je te donnerai mon autographe si tu es sage.

- Oh trop d'honneur ! Je vais m'effondrer…

- Pas sur moi.

- Dans quelle Maison seras-tu ? demanda Draco.

- Sais pas… Serpentard… ou Griffondor…

Le blond hocha la tête.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent engager une vraie discussion, Madame Guipure revit avec les bonnes robes. Après avoir payé – achats qui se ressemblaient étrangement – ils sortirent ensembles. Dehors, un homme aux longs cheveux blonds les attendaient. Harry put voir Hagrid au loin qui sortait de l'animalerie.

- Voilà Hagrid…

- Le domestique de Poudlard ?

- Si tu veux. Je dois y aller. Salut Draco.

- A bientôt, Harry Potter.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Lucius. Ce dernier jeta un bref regard sur sa cicatrice avant de s'éloigner avec Draco vers l'Allée des Embrumes. Rien en lui n'indiquait qu'il eût reconnu l'Héritier de Voldemort. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel encore ?

Hagrid le rejoignit. Il tenait à la main une splendide chouette blanche.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Harry.

Harry le gratifia de son premier réel sourire.

- Merci Hagrid. Vous n'étiez pas obligé.

Le géant lui mit la cage dans les mains en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Ca me fait plaisir gamin. Bon, passons aux chaudrons…

- Tu as tout ? interrogea Hagrid.

- Oui. Il ne manque plus que la baguette.

- Mille Gorgones. J'ai failli l'oublier celle-là. Mm.. Tu n'as qu'à y aller. C'est chez Ollivander. Le meilleur vendeur de baguette depuis… mm… 328 avant Jésus Christ.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique. Hagrid s'assit sur la chaise posée dans la salle d'attente, tandis que Harry pénétrait dans la réserve des baguettes, pièces réservées aux clients.

- Oh… Harry Potter. Je vous attendais, déclara l'homme d'une voix douce. Il me semble que c'était hier que votre mère et votre père m'ont acheté leur première baguette. 25.6 centimètres souple et rapide, bois de saule. Bonne baguette pour les Enchantements…. Quant à votre père, il avait préféré une baguette d'acajou, 27.5 centimètres flexible.. Très bonne pour les métamorphoses. Enfin, je dis 'préférer'. C'est la baguette qui choisit son maître. Oh.. c'est ici que… (il regarda la cicatrice) je suis navré mais c'est moi qui est vendu la baguette qui vous a fait cette cicatrice..33.75 centimètres…en bois d'if… Une baguette puissante. Très puissante. Si j'avais su c qu'elle ferait en sortant d'ici….

Il fouina dans ses étuis. Avant d'en choisir une.

- Hêtre, contient ventricule de dragon, 22.5 centimètres. Très flexible, agréable à tenir. Vous êtes ?

- Droitier ?

Il lui mit dans la main droite. Harry agita la baguette. Rien ne se passa. Le manège se répéta une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il renversa une bibliothèque de baguette. Il aurait presque ri si l'agacement ne commençait pas à monter.

- Essayez celle-ci, dit il finalement, d'un ton presque craintif. Bois de houx, plume de Phénix. 24.5, facile à manier très souple…

Harry la prit et l'agita. Il ressentit la magie lui parcourir les veines. Une sensation familière. Une sensation de bonheur l'accompagna. C'était étrange. Il se servirait peu de l'ancienne baguette songea-t-il, absent.

Des gerbes vertes et rouges se mêlant à de l'argent sortirent de la baguette. Harry calma le flux avant qu'il n'envahisse toute la boutique.

- Bravo. Très bien ! s'écria Ollivander. Etrange. Très étrange ?

- Qu'y a-t-il d'étrange ? demanda Harry qui détestait de plus en plus ce vieil homme plus qu'agaçant.

- Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendu, Monsieur Potter, Or le Phénix sur lequel a été prélevé la plume qui se trouve dans votre baguette a également fourni une autre plume pour une seule autre baguette. Il est très étrange que ce soit précisément cette baguette qui vous ait convenu, car sa sœur n'est autre que celle qui… qui vous a fait cette cicatrice au front. Souvenez vous, c'est la baguette qui choisit le Maître, pas le contraire… Je crois que vous avez un bel avenir, Monsieur Potter.. Après tout, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a fait de grandes choses. Terribles, certes, mais quelle envergure.

Harry arqua un sourcil préférant ne rien répondre. Il paya sans un mot les sept Gallions et rejoignit Hagrid dans la salle d'attente.

Hagrid lui donna son billet pour le Poudlard Express juste avant de se séparer. Harry monta dans le train après avoir salué le demi-géant qui était finalement un bon bougre. Pas une lumière mais assez sympathique. L'homme lui fit promettre de lui écrire si les Dursley lui causait des problèmes ce à quoi Potter répondit avec un sourire. Les bras chargés de sacs de livres, chaudrons, plumes et encre, Harry rentra au 4 Privet Drive, impatient que le 1er septembre n'arrive à sa porte.

Le mois d'août se passa sans événement majeur. Les Dursley ne lui adressaient pas la parole et Dudley semblait être encore plus terrifié par lui qu'avant. Harry se rappela du jour où il avait flanqué une vraie frousse à son crétin de cousin. Et sans magie. Ce jour-là, il avait béni son entraînement à toutes les formes de combat. Il avait flanqué une splendide raclée à Dudley et ses deux idiots d'amis.

Les derniers jours d'août moururent et, le premier septembre, Harry se fit un devoir de rappeler à son oncle de le déposer à la gare de Londres. Vernon l'amena donc à la guerre deux heures avant le départ du train, visiblement très pressé de se débarrasser de son neveu.

Harry entra dans la gare. Son oncle l'y avait laissé seul. Il trouva sans peine les quais neuf et dix. Négligemment, il passa le passage qu'il avait déjà emprunté dans le passé sous la forme de Severus Rogue

Le Poudlard Express attendait les élèves. Bien heureux de quitter les Moldus, Harry monta dans le train.

Le jeune garçon ne tarda pas à trouver un compartiment vide. Il déposa ses affaires. Profitant du fait qu'il était seul, il ferma les rideaux et se changea, optant pour son uniforme. Satisfait de son apparence, il s'installa confortablement sur un des sièges et prit son livre de Défense. Qu'il jeta très vite. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il connaisse tous les sorts ? Lorsqu'il vit dégoûté que le livre de sortilège n'était pas plus passionnant, il en conclut qu'il n'y avait que les Potions. Même si elles étaient basiques – encore ! – il ne pouvait pas connaître chacune des herbes inscrites dans ce foutu bouquin ?

Deux Potions plus tard, on frappa à la porte de son compartiment. Une tête rousse entra.

- Y a plus de compartiment vide. Je peux m'installer ici ?

Harry acquiesça lentement, observant le garçon mettre ses bagages dans le compartiment. Il était grand dégingandé, roux. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice. Il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier sans classe, éliminée. Elle devait avoir quelques années de route derrière elle.

- Moi c'est Ron Weasley.

- Harry Potter.

Comme il s'y attendait, le regard du rouquin se dirigea vers son front.

- Tu.. Tu as vraiment une… une…

- Une quoi ? demanda Harry qui commençait à se demander si Weasley était le fils caché de Quirell.

- Une cicatrice ?

- Ouais.

Il la lui montra deux secondes.

Enfin, le train s'ébranla.

Une heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une sorcière qui leur proposa des friandises. Harry secoua la tête. Ron affirma qu'il avait de quoi manger.

Il sembla que c'était la saison des portes qui s'ouvraient. Car quelques minutes après que la sorcière soit partie, alors que Ron proposait à Harry une partie d'échecs, une fille entra accompagner d'un garçon joufflu.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Neville l'a perdu… Oh, vous faites une partie d'échec ?

- On va commencer. Façon sorcier, bien sûr, ajouta le rouquin.

- Vous feriez mieux de réviser vos sorts. Au fait je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Lui c'est Neville Londubat.

- Ron Weasley.

- Harry Potter.

Les yeux de la fille s'écarquillèrent.

- Ooh !! Enchantée de faire ta connaissance ! J'ai lu pleins de livre sur la sorcellerie c'est tellement nouveau ! J'ai appris tous les livres du programme et quelques autres encore. Je peux te dire qu'on parle de toi dans _Histoire de la magie moderne, Grandeur et décadence de la Magie Noire _et _les Grands Evénements de Sorcellerie du XXème siècle._

- Ravi de l'apprendre.

- Tu ne les as pas lu ? Si c'était à moi que c'était arrivé, j'aurai lu tous les ouvrages me concernant !!…

…..

Définitivement. Petit un, le monde sorcier ignorait qu'il avait disparut, petit deux, il était vraiment un héros, petit trois, cette fille ne devait pas être au courant du quart de ce qu'il lui était arrivé sinon elle n'aurait pas dit ça… Car quel sorcier normalement constitué aurait voulu être l'Héritier caché et visiblement oublié – même des Mangemorts, ça faisait plaisir – de Lord Voldemort. Lui n'était pas normal conclut-il en essayant de suivre le flot de parole de la fille aux cheveux touffus et aux grandes dents.

- … vous pensez être dans quelle maison de Poudlard ? Griffondor a l'air d'être la meilleure. On dit que Dumbledore y a fait ses études. Mais Serdaigle n'est pas mal non plus. Enfin, on va essayer de retrouver le crapaud de Neville ; On se reverra à Poudlard.

Et le duo sortit.

- C'était quoi ça ? fit Ron en regardant la porte d'un air vaguement halluciné.

- Cherche pas, déclara Harry.

- J'espère qu'elle sera pas dans ma Maison..

- Ouais… tu penses être où ?

- Griffondor comme toute ma famille… J'ai mes trois frères aînés qui y sont encore cette année. Charlie et Billy ont déjà quitté Poudlard et Ginny y entre l'année prochaine…

'Salazar doit me haïr… un pur Griffondor.. Oskoour'

- Tout ce que j'espère c'est de ne pas être chez les Serpentard. C'est là où Tu-Sais-Qui a fait ses études.

Le silence s'installa. Harry se demanda alors sérieusement où il devait aller. Sans son père pour le guider que faire ? Aller dans sa maison de cœur et se faire surveiller par Dumbledore ou chez les Griffondor et accomplir discrètement l'œuvre de Salazar ?

- Et que font tes frères ? finit par demander Harry.

- Charlie est en Roumanie pour étudier ses chers dragons et Bill est en Afrique pour Gringotts. Tiens en parlant de ça, tu as entendu parler de l'attaque de Gringotts ?

- Non.. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Des voleurs ont forcés un coffre.

Harry arqua un sourcil – décidément, cela devenait une habitude -.

- Je croyais que la banque était inviolable..

'J'ai quelques milliers de gallions voire plus là-dedans…'

- Ouais. C'est sûrement un expert en magie noire. Ils ne se sont pas fait prendre. Et ils n'ont rien volé. Quand un truc comme ça arrive, tout le monde a peur que Tu-Sais-Qui soit dans le coup.

'Mais.. J'aimerai bien, moi qu'il soit dans le coup…'

Les deux garçons entamèrent finalement une partie d'échecs que Ron gagna de justesse quand le train s'arrêta.

- Allons-y, dit le rouquin.

A la sortie du train, Harry eut tôt fait de remarquer Hagrid qui criait 'PREMIERES ANNEES PAR ICI' pendant que les autres élèves montaient des calèches tirées par des chevaux noirs ailés. Des Sombrals s'il avait bonne mémoire.

- La coutume veut que les premières années passent le lac en barque.

Les gamins hochèrent la tête et montèrent dans les barques qui traversèrent sans encombres l'onde noire du lac de Poudlard.

Leur première année à Poudlard, collège de Sorcellerie était sur le point de commencer.

-

FIN DU CHAPITRE

-

**Voldie** : ………. Je déteste quand je suis mort.  
**Harry** : Tes pas mort, tes collé sur Quirell.  
**Bunny** : Qui dit que cest sur Quirell  
**Harry** : o.O Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ?  
**Bunny** : (a) Moi ????? Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiien !!!! Oublie !!!  
**Voldie** : J'ai peur…  
**Harry** : Moi aussi.  
**Voldie** : Un sortilège de censure d'impose pour le prochain chapitre je pense.  
**Harry** : Un sorti… POURKOA TU LAS PAS UTILISE PLUS TOT ESPECE DE CRETIN DE SERPENT ALBINOS !!!  
**Voldie** : Ne parle pas comme ça au Seigneur des Ténèbres c'est mal poli. Ensuite, ici, c'est ma dignité et mon honneur qui est menacé..  
**Harry** : Je hais les Serpentard  
**Bunny** : De toute façon ne lui en veux pas trop. Il le sait pas encore, mais son sort ne marchera pas. JE suis l'auteur, JE fais ce que je veux avec les persos des autres. Donc si j'ai envie de coller Voldie sur la tête de… de… Flitwik, je le ferai.. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
_¤ils prennent la fuite en adressant des prières à tous les dieux qu'ils connaissent pour qu'un tel malheur n'arrive jamais._  
**Bunny** : Ou kil sont passé ? CHUIS TOUTE SEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULE V.V !!!!!!!!!


	24. Le couloir interdit

**Titre** : Les liens du Sang – Au cœur des ténèbres  
**Auteuse** : Moâ, Bunny I, dieu des lapins de son état.  
**Source** : HP, défi, et mon cerveau.. QUI A DIT « QUEL CERVEAU ? »  
**Genre** : …. Manipulation, Dark, bordel temporel, torture de Riri et d'autres persos… Méchant Riri manipulateur…  
_**Résumé** : _La première année commence. Survivre à toutes les aventures qui lui arrive n'est pas facile pour le jeune Potter. Surtout avec l'interdiction de se servir d'une magie trop puissante. Heureusement, Malfoy est là pour le soutenir. On dit Malfoy car supporter Weasley s'avère trèèèès difficile…  
**Note **: J'avoue. Je n'aime pas tellement Ron. Et Hermione. Enfin, ça dépend des fics. Mais ici.. Ils auront vite fait de vous casser les pieds… enfin… je crois… Et finalement.. cette première partie va de la rentrée à Halloween…

_**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS**_

**Grifounette** : La grande question ! J'ai prévu ce passage depuis au moins… une dizaine de chapitres lol ! Alors que je me demandais ce qu'il se passerait dans la partie 2 ! Donc réponse dans ce chapitre !!!! Bonne lecture

**Kaoro** : Loooool ! Naaaaaaan on y croirait jamais ! Amitié avec Draco certainement. Slash ? La question se pose toujours. Merci d'avoir répondu au sondage ! J'espère que tu continueras à aimer ! Bonne lecture !

**Lady Jedusor** : Harry à Griffy. C'est noté. Ami avec Ron ? Qui a dit ami ? La façade ma chère, tout est dans la façade. Quand on apprend depuis toujours à se cacher des autres la double identité devient un jeu d'enfant MWAHAAHAHAAHAHAH ! Les pensées de Riri ne seront pas toujours en accord avec ses gestes. Ronny risque d'avoir une mauvaise surprise. Je suis sadiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiique !!!!

**Onarluca** : D'accord ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira !!

**Greg** : Je suis contente que tu ais reviewé ! Salue ta sœur pour moi. Merci de m'avoir prévenue c'est trop sympa ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre aussi !! Bonne lecture :P

**Gabrielle Death-Burn** : lool !! Quand on veut faire court en général ça fait toujours plus long, lol ! Okay Maître Death-Burn… (non Riri celle la faut pas la tuer !!!! Elle aussi maîtrise le côté obscur de la force ¤yeux qui brillent dans le noir¤) Harry à Griffondor ! Voui c'est noté.  
Ben en fait dans le livre, l'horrible-mage-noir-qui-fait-trembler-les-pov'-pitits-enfants (et-aussi-accessoirement-leurs-parents) ne se colle sur la tête de Quirell qu'après que cet abruti est raté son coup à Gringotts – au flûte, quelle surprise j'ai lâché le nom du méchant !! – En fait mon Lulu d'amour ne l'a pas reconnu… Pour la bonne raison… Ben dans ce chapitre.. Un petit flash back qui va tout éclairer. J'avoue j'aurai certainement du le mettre avant, mais que l'avais écrite à part et j'ai oublié de l'incorporer au chapitre voulu… -.- Merci, personne ne frappe l'auteur.  
Oui, je sais. J'ai un état gravissime et rarissime de bêta-schizophrénie aggravée.  
Oh tu me rassures ! Moi et les maths ça a toujours fait deux voire trois. Avec un prof de physique à la maison, t'imagine le bordel -.- Enfin bref ! La littéraire finie que je suis te salue bien bas et espère de tout son petit cœur que ce chapitre te plaira. Deux ou trois chapitres par année histoire de bien marquer les étapes je pense. Comme ça je développe quand même assez en continuant d'avancer. Bon ! Assez de bavardages ! Je te laisse à la lecture espérant que tu aimes !!

**Severafan** : Contente que tu aimes. 'Le lion' est un film inspiré du livre du même genre. C'est l'histoire d'une amitié entre un lion et un enfant si ma mémoire est bonne ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Nepheria** : Ravie que tu aimes ! Merci d'avoir reviewé ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

**Jo Lupin** : MDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !!!!!  
_Voldemort _: Monte sur un tabouret IMBECILE !!!!  
_Flitwick _: même comme çaaaaaaaaa..  
_Voldemort _: Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit CET hôte (voit Riri se tailler avec la pierre) COURS-LUI APRES CRETIN FINI !!!  
-.- Mon cerveau ne s'améliore pas…noté chef !!! J'espère que ça te plaira aussi ce chapitre !

**Eclair Ail** : Cela va de soit ! Noté pour Gryff ! Et j'ai supprimé exprès la scène du train pour que l'amitié de développe ! Et oui il sera obligé » de supporter Ron et Hermione mais bon.. ya ami et ami… Voui. J'ai prévu tout cela. Cela sera certainement très drôle à écrire. Les questions trouveront vite leurs réponses. Une année fera deux ou trois chapitres selon les tomes. Voilà ! Bonne lecture.

**Harmonia Stone : **

_Voldie_ : BWAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! Le maudit Harry Porter se barre en France !! LANGLETERRE IS MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_Harry_ : HE !! Si tu écorches mon nom je reste !!  
_Voldie_ : -.- Ce n'est qu'un stupide nom. Va a Beauxbaton c'est une bonne idée !!!  
_Harry_ : …..  
_Voldie_ : Si, si ! Je te jure !!  
_Harry_ : ...........  
_Voldie_ : TU VAS ALLER EN FRANCE ET CESSER DE ME POURRIR LA LIFE !!! CAPISH !!!!  
_Queudver_ : Maître !! Vous êtes siiiiiiiiii doué en langues étrangères !!  
_Voldie_ : Je sais, je sais (l_'expédie au loin et tourne son regard vers Riri absolument pas terrifié)_ TAS COMPRIS ?  
_Harry_ : Nan ! En fait, je crois que je vais rester ici. Ca te ferait trop plaisir que je parte ! (_graaaaand sourire)  
Voldie_ : Salazar me haaaaaaait !!!  
_Salazar_ : Moi, non. Godric si !  
_Voldie_ : C'est pire…  
Okay. Je suis assez d'accord avec toi. En fait il faut qu'il soit ami avec Ron et Hermione pour la suite du scénario. Nan même avec une pelle de qui tu veux je te dirai pas quoi c 'est… La prophétie est annulée et Riri va pouvoir parler a Voldie en personne. Même s'il est pas vraiment.. Lui même. Gros bisous poisseux de troll enrhumé !

**Mara Jade 5** : ¤ _saute dans toute la pièce_¤ Merciiiiiiiiiii !! Je suis trop contente que tu aimes !!! J'ai aussi lu tes deux fics.. Chuis pas sure d'avoir reviewé ca fait… longtemps ? lol ! Merci. Je suis vraiment trop contente que tu aimes !!! J'écris les chapitres aussi vite que possible. J'ai un bon rythme en ce moment. En général quand je publie j'ai toujours quelques pages d'avance sur le suivant, histoire de pas commencer une page vide, lol. Je suis vraiment ravie que tu aimes ce que j'ai fait, j'espère que ce chapitre continuera à te plaire ! Chap écrit le plus vite possible !!

**Alinemcb54** : J'aime pô la philo !!! Quatre heures de Freud et de conscience et d'inconscience. C'est inhumain !!! Je sens pointer la crampe. Que la philo soit maudite !!! Qui a dit _ami_ ? Il faut quand même quelqu'un pour se taper les recherches à la biblio… Bwahaha… J'espère que ce chapitre sera convaincant. Mais je pense que s'il avait été à Serpentard, les soupçons seraient très vites apparus. Or je ne compte ne les faire naître que pour la seconde année, comme dans le livre et plus tard, dans la cinq ou sixième année. M'enfin.. Je raconte pas tout, sinon c'est plus drôle !!!

**Celine.s :** Tas fait la grève ? lol ! Moi je l'ai fait aussi ces derniers jours. Entre le bac blanc et la grippe.. Mais, miracle, j'ai trouvé le moyen d'écrire un peu. Suite postée ! En espérant que ça te plaise !!!

**Yumi4** : Voici la suite ! Ravie que tu aimes !

**Sissicho** : En fait je pense que les années clef seront plus longues que les années… Moins importante. Ici, les années les plus importantes sont : la première, la deuxième, la quatrième… Et la cinquième ou la sixième. J'ai pas encore décidé. Pour la cinq et la six. L'amitié entre Ron et Hermione sera différente de celle avec Draco. Je pensais à une grande complicité, du genre un regard suffit pour se comprendre ou même pensée en même temps. Tandis qu'avec Hermione et Ron, c'est plus forcé qu'autre chose. Pour la pierre philosophale… Tu verras bien !!!! Ton avis est pris en compte !! Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'espère que ce chapitre aussi te plaira.

**Angel of Dead** : J'hésite longuement entre ennemis déclaré ou ennemis… non découvert lol. Mais j'ai écrit un passage pour m'amuser… quand les doutes commencent à peser sur Riri il peut être intéressant d'exploiter la réaction des Gryffondor… Ou remarque on peut très bien les fâcher définitivement l'une des années… De toute façon, la seule amitié que ressentira Harry sera pour Draco. Le reste sont des 'connaissances' plus ou moins susceptibles de se faire tuer ¤regard d'ange¤ Voilaaaaaaa !!

**Basile : **Pas de danger qu'il change de mentalité, ne t'inquiète pas. Je pense que Harry va peut être se rapprocher des jumeaux Weasley et finir par supporter de moins en moins Ron. Amitié avec Draco également. Plus d'infos dans ce long, trèèèèèèès long chapitre !!! :P

**Première année : Harry Potter et la pierre philosophale. **

Chapitre 4 : Partie 1 : Septembre – Décembre

Les premières années entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, une fois que Minerva Macgonagall, professeur de Métamorphoses et directrice des Gryffondor eut fini son explication sur les quatre Maisons de Poudlard, les points et la Coupe.

Silence complet.

Tous les regards étaient rivés sur un chapeau posé sur une chaise tout rabougri. Le dit chapeau ouvrit sa bouche – une déchirure près du bord – et se mit à chanter.

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_  
_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_  
_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_  
_Si vous trouvez plus malin que moi._  
_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_  
_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_  
_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_  
_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._  
_Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête_  
_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_  
_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_  
_Pour connaître votre maison._  
_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_  
_Vous rejoindrez les courageux_  
_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_  
_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.  
Si à Poufsoussfle vous allez_  
_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_  
_Ceux de Pouffsouffle aiment travailler_  
_Et leur patience est proverbiale._  
_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_  
_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut être_  
_Là-vas, ce sont les érudits_  
_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._  
_Vous finirez à Serpentard_  
_Si vous êtes plutôt malin_  
_Car ceux là sont des roublards_  
_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._  
_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_  
_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein  
Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

- Quand je dirai votre nom, vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret et mettrez le Choixpeau. Abbot Hannah !

- _POUFSOUFFLE_ !

Encore des applaudissements. En définitive peut être qu'un des buts de la Répartition était de rendre les élèves sourds…

_' Tu ferais mieux de te préparer à ton passage…'_

- Boot Terry !

- _SERDAIGLE_ !

En effet, Harry avait tranché la Maison dans laquelle il irait. Mais convaincre le Choixpeau sans lui laisser voir son passé ne serait pas facile. Convaincre si, mais lui cacher son passé non.

- Crabbe Vincent !

- SERPENTARD !

Aussi Harry vida-t-il son esprit pour laisser ses barrières naturelles prendre de l'ampleur. Il était naturellement doué pour l'introspection paraissait-il, alors l'Occlumancie s'avérait être après un peu – beaucoup – d'entraînement une chose relativement facile à manipuler.

- Granger Hermione !

- GRYFFONDOR !

Vider, oublier… Juste les Dursley. Juste montrer les Dursley à la surface.

- Goyle Grégory !

- SERPENTARD

Bientôt tous les liens l'unissant à Voldemort furent enfouis au plus profond de son âme sous des barrières que Lord Voldemort lui-même peinait à percer.

Il se ré-intéressa à la Répartition.

- Malfoy Draco !

- SERPENTARD !

Ca ne le surprenait guère. Il était bien un Malfoy…

On en venait à présent au 'P'.

- Potter Harry !

Le garçon s'avança vers le tabouret, la tête vide, sans prêter attention aux murmures qu'on entendait dans la salle. .

Lorsqu'il coiffa le Choixpeau, il se trouva plongé dans le noir où seul résonnait une petite voix.

- _Hum… Ce n'est pas facile. Du pouvoir, beaucoup de pouvoir… Tu as bien appris tes livres je vois… Attiré par la Magie noire… Hum… Des qualité intellectuelles.. De l'ambition… Du courage.. Difficile… Très difficile. Je te vois bien à Serpentard… Cependant… Du courage… Beaucoup de courage… Et de loyauté… Vraiment difficile… où vais-je donc te mettre…_

_- Pas à Serpentard… Pas à Serpentard…_

_- Vraiment ? Pourtant tu y serais très bien…_

_- S'il vous plait… Pas à Serpentard… Pas à Serpentard…_

_- Si tu es sûr de toi… Vraiment certain ?_

_- S'il vous plaît… _

_- Très bien… Dans ce cas… _GRYFFONDOR !

La table des Lions se mit à hurler pour applaudir leur nouveau condisciple, le Célèbre Harry Potter.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent répartis, MacGonagall roula son long, trèèèèèèèès long parchemin où avaient été inscrits les noms des premières années.

Weasley avait été réparti, ô grande surprise, à Gryffondor et fixait son assiette en or d'un air hébété. Harry se demanda si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait de l'or ou si c'était parce qu'il avait faim. En face de lui, Granger expliquait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle avait appris par cœur le programme de première année, que c'était passionnant, qu'en ce moment elle relisait pour la dix-septième fois _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, qui était absôôôôôlument fascinante.

Cette année allait être longue. Oh oui. TRES longue.

Son regard se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard. Il ne tarda pas à remarquer que Malfoy l'observait. Le jeu des regards dura jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore se lève pour prononcer son discours.

- Bienvenue, dit, il, bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie.

……………..

Le vieil homme était décidément complètement taré. En plus de sa gentillesse maladive et écoeurante qui parfois semblait frôler l'hypocrisie, il était totalement cin-glé.

Alors que la table se couvrait de nourriture – disposée dans des plats en or également – Harry porta son regard sur les professeurs. Il en reconnut quelque uns. MacGonagall, évidemment, Rogue, Quirell…Minute… ROGUE ?!?!?!?!? Que faisait ROGUE à POUDLARD en PROFESSEUR ?!?!?!?

Il secoua la tête. Il y avait forcément une explication logique à cette histoire..

Il ne broncha pas quand le regard de l'enseignant aux yeux d'ébène se tourna vers lui. Puis, il se concentra sur son assiette, évitant les bonbons à la menthe.

- Ca me paraît tellement bon, dit une voix nostalgique derrière lui…

Un fantôme se tenait là.

- Cela fait presque quatre cents ans que je n'ai rien avalé, poursuivit le fantôme d'un air mélodramatique. Sir Nicholas de Minsy-Porpington pour vous servir, fantôme de la Tour de Gryffondor.

- Il y a donc un fantôme par Maison ? s'étonna un premier année.

- Oui. La Dame en Grise s'occupe de Serdaigle, et le Baron Sanglant de Serpentard par exemple.

- C'est vous qu'on appelle Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête ? demanda Ron.

Le fantôme acquiesça, l'air pas très content de la tournure que prenait la conversation. Harry aurait frappé le Weasley. Aucun tact, vraiment, c'était désolant. Pas qu'il se souciait des états d'âmes d'un fantôme mais un peu de réflexion avant de parler ne faisait de mal à personne.

- Comment peut-on être Quasi Sans Tête ? interrogea Seamus Finnigan.

Le défaut devait être commun aux Gryffondor.

- Comme ceci, répliqua le fantôme en tirant sur son oreille gauche.

Sa tête bascula sur la droite. Apparemment quelqu'un avait essayé de le décapité mais n'était pas parvenu à ses fins.

- Et bien, les jeunes, je vais vous laisser. J'espère que nous gagnerons la Coupe cette année. Depuis six ans que les Serpentard l'ont eu… Le Baron Sanglant est devenu invivable !

Il désigna le fantôme qu'il avait évoqué comme hantant le domaine des Serpentards.

- Pourquoi est-il couvert de sang ? demanda Seamus.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé.

Le repas s'acheva une demi-heure plus tard. Dumbledore se leva une seconde fois. Le silence se fit dans la salle.

- Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrai encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement de l'école. Les première année doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir. Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler que les tours de magie sont interdits dans les couloirs. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur Maison devront prendre contact avec Mme Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage est strictement interdit. A moins que vous ne teniez à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Harry ricana intérieurement. Il était certain que quand lui était prisonnier de Poudlard, même si personne ne semblait s'en rappeler, le directeur avait prononcé un discours similaire.

- Et maintenant avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons ensemble l'hymne du collège.

Dumbledore donne un coup de baguette magique et les célèbres paroles de l'Hymne Poudlarien apparurent dans les airs. Chacun devait le chanter sur son air préféré.

Enfin chacun… Au milieu des diverses voix, Harry put constater que Rogue ne chantait pas et foudroyait Dumbledore du regard, les Serpentard se foutaient de la gueule des casseroles qui chantaient plus ou moins bien la chanson préférée de Dumbledore en ânonnant plus fort que les autres.

Joyeux délire, quoi.

_Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard  
Apprends nous ce qu'il faut savoir  
Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve  
Ou que l'on ait les jambes en guimauve  
On veut avoir la tête bien pleine  
Jusqu'à en avoir une migraine  
Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne  
Qui mijote dans nos crânes  
Oblige-nous à étudier  
Répète nous c'qu'on a oublié  
Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse  
Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce._

La chanson fut – enfin – terminée, sur les dernières notes des jumeaux Weasley… Fred et Georges ?... qui chantaient sur un air de marche funèbre. Et Dumbledore qui les accompagnaient en scandant le rythme avec sa baguette.

….

Lamentable.

Pitoyable.

Pathétique.

Gryffondor, quoi…

- Ah la musique, dit le vénéré Gryffondor, elle est plus magique que tout ce qu'on nous pourrions faire dans cette école.

' _Ouais, ça peut faire un chouette instrument de torture ! Demandez à Crabbe ou Goyle de chanter et le prisonnier dira tout ce qu'on voudra pour peu qu'ils se taisent…Mais qu'est ce que je raconte comme co…bêtises moi ?'_

- Et maintenant, au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors.

Les premières années de Gryffondor suivirent Percy Weasley le Préfet. En chemin, ils croisèrent Peeves, l'esprit frappeur. Suite à trois menaces d'aller chercher le Baron Sanglant, ils finrent par arriver à un passage ou cliquetaient des armures. Au bout du couloir était accroché un tableau qui représentait une grosse dame vêtue de soie rose.

' _Je HAIS le rose !!!! Encore plus que le rouge et l'or !'_

- Le mot de passe ? demanda le Grosse Dame.

- Caput Draconis, répondit Percy.

Le portrait tourna sur lui même et l'entrée de la salle Commune des Gryffondor se dévoila.

Percy leur fit brièvement visité leurs dortoirs. Harry en choisit un au hasard, mit son pyjama et se coucha. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Le repas trop copieux fut peut être la raison de son rêve aussi étrange.

_¤-¤-¤-¤-¤ _

_Il marche dans une forêt. Sombre noire. Des yeux rouges luisent dans le noir. _

_- Harry Potter… _

_La voix est un murmure. La voix… La voix résonne._

_- Souviens toi du médaillon… Souviens toi du médaillon… Souviens toi du médaillon. Il est la clef du temps._

_Harry tente de s'approcher mais la voix s'éloigne. Toujours plus basse. Toujours plus lentement. _

_- Souviens toi du médaillon. Il… est… la… clef… du…temps…_

_Et soudain tout disparaît. Il se revoit, six ou sept mois, peut être plus, plus tôt, chez son père, au Manoir… Le jour où il lui a donné le Médaillon._

¤ - ¤

_Son père l'avait convoqué dans la salle des Cobras. Harry se demandait bien pourquoi. Il n'y était allé qu'une seule fois, lors du Rituel de Sang qui avait fait de lui l'Héritier légitime de Serpentard, et accessoirement de Lord Voldemort. Il entra dans la pièce. _

_- Père…_

_- Harry…_

_Le pré-adolescent ne bougea pas observant son père dont le front blanc était plié par une ride de souci. Enfin.. _

_Autant de souci que pouvait se faire Lord Voldemort en tout cas…_

_- Harry…_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu vas bientôt avoir onze ans. Il sera tant pour toi d'aller à Poudlard. Je crois que la Magie te rappellera bientôt dans ton époque. _

_Harry ouvrit la bouche._

_- Q-Quoi ? Non !!!! Je veux rester ici !! Avec vous ! Je ne veux pas retourner chez les Moldus… Je…_

_Voldemort regarda, troublé l'enfant qui se tenait devant lui. Le seul enfant, le seul être qui le regardait dans les yeux sans crainte ni répulsion. Un enfant qu'il aurait certainement dû tué. Mais auquel il s'était attaché. Comme à un fils. Peut être même plus, ajouta-t-il mentalement en songeant à ses propres expériences et à celles qu'ils observaient chez ses Mangemorts…_

…_Et le mage noir l'agrippa soudainement par le bras. Ses yeux rouges brillaient d'une lueur démente. Mais Harry ne baissa pas les yeux. Il regarda son père avec une tristesse et un désespoir qui aurait fendu l'âme d'une pierre. Et ce qui était peut être le pire c'était la sincérité qu'il lisait dans les deux émeraudes qui le regardaient fixement._

_Le lâchant aussi vite qu'il l'avait attrapé, Voldemort ébouriffa les cheveux de jais. L'un des seuls gestes qui témoignaient son affection pour le satané gamin. _

_- Tu ne peux pas rester ici, murmura Voldemort et tu le sais comme moi. La Magie a des certaines règles que personne n'a le droit de violer. Pas même nous. Il en est ainsi. Ce n'est même plus de la dimension humaine. C'est au delà. Bien loin au delà. Comprends-tu ? _

_- Oui, je comprends, dit l'enfant tristement._

_- Bien. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour les Moldus. Tu es en mesure de te défendre. Dès que tu le pourras je veux que tu viennes me rejoindre. Cependant… Il y a un autre… cas possible. D'après les recherches de Lucius dans la réserve de Poudlard… il est possible que ton passage ici soit… effacé de nos mémoires. _

_- E-Effacé ?_

_- Oui. Il y a eu peu de cas de voyages temporels. En général, provoqués par des erreurs de Potions ou de Sortilèges… Parfois d'incident avec des Retourneur de Temps. Cependant, quand le sujet revient à son époque, il peut arriver que personne ne se souvienne de lui après son départ. Ce qu'il a vécu est complètement effacé._

- …

_- Donc… si jamais… c'était le cas… Il faut trouver un moyen de débloquer les souvenirs. _

_- Y a –t-il un sortilège ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Il se peut qu'avoir la preuve que le sujet était réellement dans le passé soit suffisant pour que les souvenirs reviennent d'eux-même. La mémoire très complexe… Et pour ce cas… Je dois te donner cela._

_Il ouvrit sa main. Suspendue à son index et à son majeur, doigts longs et fins, pendait une chaîne en argent. A laquelle était rattaché un pendentif. _

_- Prends le. Et mets le. Je te le donne._

_Harry observa le pendentif qui représentait un serpent qui ondulait doucement. Ses yeux rouge bougeait et il sifflait quelques mots en Fourchelangue._

_- C'est celui de Salazar Serpentard en personne. Il est transmis de générations en générations. Je suppose que je ne peux te donner meilleur argument.'' _

_La scène s'efface pour laisser place à un long couloir. _

_Des clefs l'attaquent. Un cri retentit. Le médaillon. Le médaillon. Et un visage apparaît, brusquement. Un visage dans un miroir._

_Avant d'avoir pu l'identifier, le brun se réveilla, en sueur._

_Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, semblant se rappeler où il était. Ce fut en tenant son médaillon que le jeune sorcier se rendormit. _

Le lendemain, son rêve étrange lui serait sorti de l'esprit.

¤-¤-¤-¤

_Harry discute avec le serpent tout en jouant à la Raquette Magique avec Nagini qui le dévisage d'un air moqueur. Soudain, Nagini se tut et dit : _

_- EN RETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

……

_Hein quoi ?_

_Il sent qu'on le secoue._

- Réveille-toi, Harry !! On est en retaaaaard !!!!

Le brun émergea difficilement, coiffé à la mode porc-épic, un rouquin devant les yeux et une envie de meurtre certaine dans les veines.

Bordel. On n'avait pas idée de réveiller les gens comme ça ?!?

- Quoi ?

- Lève toi !!!

- Moui… Moui… Koikigna ?

Il sembla émerger un peu plus puisqu'il alla prendre une rapide douche et s'habilla. Ces actions très simples endiguèrent son envie de tuer tous ses condisciples. Les mots 'Avada Kedavra' pouvaient être TRES tentants.

Au petit déjeuner, il regarda avec intérêt Ron engloutir deux bols de céréales, des œufs brouillés, trois tranches de bacon et deux pancakes – un à la confiture l'autre au chocolat – tout en mâchonnant d'un air distrait un bout de pain. Il n'avait jamais faim le matin.

Il se demanda alors comment il était physiquement possible au terroriste alimentaire qui se trouvait en face de lui d'absorber autant de nourriture…

- On a quoi comme cours ?

- Métamorphose… Et Potions…

La matinée s'annonçait looooooooooooongue. TRES longue. Encore heureux, l'histoire de la Magie – enseignée par Binns – n'était pas avant le lendemain. Binns maîtrisait l'art de faire dormir les pov' élèves sans défense mieux que quiconque dans cette école.

Harry poussa un profond soupir.

- Je crois que je vais y aller, dit il une fois qu'il en eu assez des murmures et des regards qu'on lui jetaient.

Il était d'accord pour être regardé. Mais pas pour ça. Pas parce qu'il avait cette fichue CICATRICE.

Alors qu'il sortait il se heurta à Draco Malfoy.

- Désolé, Draco, dit-il, j'étais un peu ailleurs.

Le Serpentard prit une inspiration.

- Tu es désolé ? Tu m'as bousculé, Moi, Draco Malfoy, et tu es… désolé…. ?!

Harry ricana puis fit une révérence moqueuse.

- Je suis confus d'avoir offensé votre Grandeur.

Le blond sourit et lui fit un signe de tête avant de partir vers sa table. Harry le suivit quelques instants du regard. Il fut vite rattrapé par Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait le serpent ?

- Qui ?

- Malfoy. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Mm ? Je l'ai bousculé. On a un peu discuté. Point.

- Tu as… discuté ?

- Euh… oui.

- Avec… Avec… Un… SERPENTARD ?

- Euh… oui.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Harry le regarda, stoppant sur place. Ses yeux se glacèrent.

- Je. Parle. Avec. Qui. Je. Veux. Compris ?

Le rouquin se figea, stupéfié par la lueur qu'il vit dans les yeux verts. Il acquiesça. Ron préféra alors changer de conversation et choisit un sujet moins glissant en lui demandant s'ils allaient se perdre. (2)

- La Métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier, dit elle d'emblée, lorsque tous les élèves se furent assis. Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé de mes cours avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus.

Elle transforma son bureau en cochon et annula ensuite le sort.

_' Comme si un sort comme ça pouvait servir à quelque chose.'_

Quand elle leur demanda de transformer des allumette en aiguille, il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas rater… un sort aussi simple. Oups ?

Mais sa transformation parfaite valut vingt points à sa maison. Granger lui jeta un coup d'œil envieux qu'il fit mine de ne pas voir.

Ensuite…

Potions.

Avec. Rogue.

Bien.

Cool.

- Harry ? Où tu vas comme ça ?

Il ne voulait en aucun cas affronter un Rogue professeur. Et il avait raison.

Draco lui souhaita un bonne chance compatissant à l'oreille en entrant dans la classe du Maître des Potions à Poudlard. Harry grimaça et entra à son tour.

'_Interdiction de jeter un Impardonnable. Interdiction de jeter un Impardonnable. Interdiction de jeter un Impardonnable. Interdiction de jet-_'

- Potter Harry… notre… nouvelle célébrité…

_' NE PAS JETER UN ENDOLORIS, NE PAS JETER UN ENDOLORIS…'_

D'accord. Il ne jetterait pas d'Endoloris. Un Avada Kedavra était tout aussi bien…

_'STOP'_

Harry ne baissa pas les yeux devant le regard froid et vide de l'enseignant. Si celui-ci croyait l'effrayait. C'était comique. Quand on pouvait affronter le regard de Lord Voldemort, on possédait un doctorat ès en Duel-De-Regard-Froids-Et-Glacés-Qui-Tuent.

Enfin bref…

- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des Potions. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand'chose la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens… Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

………………….

Silence total.

'_ Ce type est un vrai salaud_, songea Harry,_ mais un salaud qui a le génie des mots dans la peau…_'

Il était tellement… Mangemoresque… Que Harry se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait fabriquer chez Dumbledore et sa bande de gentils toutous amoureux de la lumière et de tous les gentilles bestioles qui pouvaient bien courir, voler ou nager sur cette foutue planète et –

- Potter ! Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise.

_'Réponds… ou Réponds pas ?'_

- On obtient la Goutte du Mort Vivant, répondit Harry, c'est un somnifère particulièrement puissant en général utilisé pour calmer les animaux sauvages.

Le visage de Rogue se tordit en un rictus qui ne rassura pas vraiment les élèves.

- Exact… Et un bézoard ? Où iriez vous si je vous demandai de m'en chercher une ?

- Dans le ventre d'une chèvre.

- … Exact. Et quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

- Aucune. C'est aussi une plante connue sous le nom d'aconit.

Rogue acquiesça.

- Fascinant, dit il en le regardant comme s'il était un objet à disséquer qui présentait de légères divergences par rapport à la norme de son espèce, peut être arriverons-nousà vous faire faire quelques potions sans faire exploser Poudlard…

Sans commentaire.

- Et qu'attendez vous pour noter les réponses de Potter ! siffla Rogue.

Et le reste du cours se passa sous le bruit des plumes qui crissaient sur le parchemin et la voix de Rogue qui dictait le nom et les fonctions de plusieurs ingrédients.

- La prochaine fois nous ferons une Potions contre les Furoncles. Le cours est terminé.

Le soir, dans la salle commune, le regard de Harry se porta sur une coupure de la gazette des sorciers.

« LE CAMBRIOLAGE DE GRINGOTTS »

_L'enquête sur le cambriolage qui s'est produit le 31 juillet dans les locaux de la banque de Gringotts se poursuit. La piste suivie par les enquêteurs devrait les mener dans les milieux de la magie noire. _

_Les gobelins de Gringots ont répété que rien n'avait été volé. La chambre forte fracturée avait en effet été vidée le même jour. _

_« Mais nous ne vous révèlerons pas ce qu'elle contenait et dans votre propre intérêt, nous vous conseillons vivement de ne pas vous mêler de cette affaire », a déclaré le porte-parole des gobelins._

Le 31 juillet. Le jour de son anniversaire. Le jour où Hagrid avait « vidé » le coffre 713.

Bizarre…

Harry détacha son regard du journal puis décida d'aller se coucher. Le lendemain, ils recevraient leur premier cours de vol.

- Tendez la main droite au-dessus de vos balais et dites « debout ! » déclara Madame Bibine.

- Debout ! dit tranquillement Draco, sans la moindre once d'hésitation.

Le balai alla se loger dans sa main.

- Bravo, Malfoy !

A son tour, Harry imita Malfoy. Ils furent bien les seuls à réussir un tel tour. Neville ne put faire voler son balai que sur quelques centimètres, celui de Hermione volait à une vingtaine de centimètres, et celui de Ron lui vola dans la figure.

Suite à cette scène, Harry et Draco rirent de concert avant d'échanger un regard malicieux.

Bibine leur montra ensuite comment enfourcher leur balai.

- Et maintenant, dit le professeur, à mon coup de sifflet, vous donnez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer. Frappez fort. Vous tiendrez vos balais vien droits, vous vous éleverez d'un ou deux mètres et vous reviendrez immédiatement au sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant. Attention au coup de sifflet. Trois… Deux… Un..

Sifflet.

Tous les élèves s'élancèrent vers le ciel. Seul Neville dépassa les deux mètres, allant jusqu'à six mètres. Les yeux écarquillés de frayeur il n'osait plus bouger. Comme au ralenti, il vit le Rapeltout de sa grand mère, que celle ci lui avait envoyé le matin même tomber, lentement vers le sol. Il allait se briser !

Harry suivit des yeux la petite sphère qui tombait, tombait. Mû d'un instinct qu'il n'aurait su expliquer, le garçon s'éleva à son tour pour rattraper sans encombre la petite boule. Puis il aida Neville à descendre.

- T'as déjà voler Harry ? demanda le blond Serpentard.

- Mmm… Nan ?

Madame Bibine ouvrit la bouche.

- C'est incroyable. Vous n'avez jamais volé ?

- Non…

- …. Vingt points à Gryffondor pour avoir sauver votre camarade.

- HARRY POTTER !

Les élèves se retournèrent pour voir une MacGonagall arriver, essouflée.

- Je peux vous emprunter Potter cinq minutes Amanda ?

- Bien sûr…

- Suivez-moi, Potter.

Les élèves les regardèrent partir. Il suivit MacGonagall jusqu'à la classe de Flitwick, le professeur d'Enchantement.

- Oui ?

- Je peux vous emprunter Dubois ?

Un élève de cinquième année, assez étonné se leva.

- Potter, voici Olivier Dubois. Je vous ai trouvé un Attrapeur.

- C'est vrai ?

- Potter a attrapé une petite boule après un joli piqué lors de son premier vol. Même Charlie Weasley n'en aurait pas été capable.

Le sourire de l'élève s'élargit.

- Tu as déjà vu un match de Quidditch, Potter ?

- Premier Attrapeur depuis un siècle ? J'en reviens pas…

Harry hocha la tête.

- MacGonagall va demander à Dumbledore si je peux avoir un balai, à titre exceptionnel.

- C'est incroyable.

- Tâche de ne rien dire.

- Harry !

Le brun se retourna pour faire face à Malfoy. Les poings de Ron se crispèrent à la vue de son ennemi génétique.

- Faut que je te montre un truc… Ce soir, salle des Trophées.. Minuit, souffla le blond.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris se demandant ce que le blond avait derrière la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux Malfoy ? grimaça Ron. Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège ?

- Nous ? Qui, nous… ? Je parle à Potter. Harry Potter. Tu connais ?

Les yeux bleus de Ron se rétrécirent.

Il haïssait cet enfoiré.

Harry lui ricanait intérieurement.

- A ce soir, alors…

- Je t'accompagnerai, déclara le rouquin plus tard, je ne veux pas te laisser seul avec cet arrogant petit bâtard.

Harry le foudroya du regard. Non mais de quoi se mêlait-il encore ?

- Où vous allez ?

Hermione, assise sur un fauteuil les fixait. Il était plus de vingt trois heures trente.

- Nulle part, siffla Harry.

- Vous n'êtes que deux égoïstes. Si vous vous faites prendre, vous nous ferez perdre beaucoup de points et je ne me suis pas donner autant de mal pour en gagner pour que vous les perdiez aussi stupidement !

- Mêle toi de tes affaires !

_'Sale Sang de Bourbe. Je HAIS les Sang de Bourbe.'_

- Il ne faut PAS que vous sortiez. C'est interdit je vous signaaaaaale…

Le portrait pivotant la fit sortir elle aussi dehors. Elle les foudroya du regard avant de se rendre compte que la Grosse Dame était partie.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ???

- Pas mes affaires, siffla Harry, on doit y aller, à plus.

- Attendez je viens avec vous ! Si on croise Rusard, je dirai la vérité et vous serez témoins et…

- Ca va pas la tête !

- Ah vous m'avez enfin trouvé

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Trois regards se posèrent sur Neville.

- Je devais aller voir Madame Chourave… et me… suis fais mal… chuis allé à l'infirmerie… et pas moyen de me souvenir du mot de passe.

- Groin de porc, soupira Harry, mais ça sert à rien, la grosse dame est partie.

- Dans ce cas je viens avec vous. Le Baron Sanglant est déjà venu deux fois. Je supporterai pas une troisième. Il est horrible ce fantôme.

Harry grimaça.

- J'y vais SEUL ! S.E.U.L

- Pas question de te laisser aller voir ce Serpentard seul, Harry, déclara le rouquin.

_'…. Je hais les rouquins, je hais les cracmols, je hais les Sang de bourbe… Et par dessus tout… JE HAIS LES GRYFFONDOR !!!!!!!'_

Et c'est un Harry furibard qui partit vers la salle des Trophées escorté par une armée de Gryffondor débile qu'il détestait de plus en plus.

- Harry ?

- Draco ? Désolé… ils ont… insistés pour venir.

Malfoy jeta un regard méprisant aux Gryffondor.

- J'aurai aimé avoir une conversation privée avec Potter, sans parasites gryffondoresques dans les pattes !!!!!!

- Cherche ma mignonne ! Je jurerai avoir entendu du bruit…

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard, tandis que le silence se faisait.

- La Salle des Trophées.

Harry leva trois doigts, lentement. Il en replia un. Puis deux. Et enfin trois.

- MAINTENANT ! cria-t-il en aveuglant le concierge avec sa baguette, COUREZ !!!!

Le malheureux Rusard mit bien quelques minutes avant de retrouver une vision normale.

- Maudites vermines, siffla Rusard, viens ma douce, on va les retrouver ces vermisseaux stupides !

- Alohomora, souffla Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit. Ils s'y engouffrèrent. Juste à temps.

- Où sont-ils allés Peeves ? entendirent-ils, horrifiés.

L'angoisse de se faire prendre par la Terreur ambulante qui servait de concierge à Poudlard était tel qu'ils en oublièrent presque de respirer, et à plus forte raison de se disputer.

- On dit : où sont-ils allés, s'il te plaît, quand on est poli, répondit l'esprit frappeur.

- PEEVES !! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des cours de politesse ! grinça le concierge hors de lui : alors par l'Enfer me diras tu où ils sont ?

- Je dirai quelque chose quand on m'aura dit 's'il te plaît'

- Très bien, très bien, s'il te plaît, Peeves…

- QUELQUE CHOSE !! hurla l'esprit frappeur. J'ai dit que je dirai : 'QUELQUE CHOSE' quand on me dira s'il te plaît.

Et avec un rire grinçant, Peeves disparut laissant derrière lui un Rusard vert de rage.

- Maudit esprit frappeur…. Un jour je l'exorciserai, ce damné Peeves… Viens ma douce… Viens ma beauté, on finira bien par les retrouver…

- C'est bon, soupira Harry, il pense que la porte est verrouillée. Vous êtes gentil, vous ne m'accompagnez PLUS quand je dis : NON. QUOI NEVILLE ? grimaça Harry au brun qui tirait sur sa manche depuis deux bonnes minutes.

- Euh Harry…. Je dirai qu'on a un gros problème…

- Affirmatif, concéda Draco, le regard tourné vers le fond de la pièce.

Un chien monstrueux les regardaient. Ou plutôt trois têtes de chiens gigantesque les regardaient d'un air vorace. Le monstre ouvrit une gueule immense découvrant des crocs jaunis dégoulinant de salive.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!! hurlèrent dans un splendide ensemble Ron, Neville et Hermione.

- Et on dit que les Gryffondor sont courageux, siffla Draco. Courez au lieu de crier bande d'idiots !!

Les idiots en question s'empressèrent de mettre à profit le judicieux conseil de Draco.

- C'est coincéééééééééééééééééé !

- Crétin ! Alohomora, dit Draco.

Et la joyeuse bande put enfin sortir, le cœur battant, les oreilles sifflant, et frôlant la crise cardiaque. Enfin sortir. Disons plutôt qu'ils se ruèrent vers la sortie sous les aboiements furieux du molosse en furie.

- Assez de …. Pour ce soir, siffla Harry qui haïssait de plus en plus les Gryffondor. On parlera demain, Draco.

- Je crois aussi, dit Draco en jetant un regard méprisant aux Gryffondor.

Harry se coucha sans mot dire, se demandant pourquoi enfermé là un tel monstre. Pourquoi un Cerbère gardait il cette pièce ?

………..

Mot clef : gardait.

Le chien devait garder un passage secret…

Le paquet du coffre 713 ?

Probable.

Ce fut sur ces pensées que le jeune Potter plongea dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, un Potter de mauvais poil encore réveillé au son des « EN RETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » de Ron déjeunait essayant de ne pas tomber endormi dans son assiette de bacon. S'il avait connu la littérature Moldue, il aurait trouvé quelques affinités entre Weasley et le lapin toujours en retard de Lewis Caroll.

Quand soudain tomba devant son nez étonné, un long paquet accompagné d'un mot de son estimée directrice.

_« Potter,_

_N'ouvrez pas le paquet à table. Il contient votre Nimbus 2000. Dubois vous attendra ce soir à sept heures sur le terrain de Quidditch pour votre premier entraînement. _

_Minerva MacGonagall_ »

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron.

- Rien qui ne te concerne, répliqua Harry en se levant, son paquet à la main.

Le soir, Harry enfourcha son balai sur le terrain de Quidditch. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas _réellement_ volé…

Au bout de quinze minutes d'acrobaties, il entendit la voix d'Olivier le ramener sur terre. Le brun le gratifia d'un sourire.

- T'as un vrai don…, s'extasiait Olivier, tu voles de façon incroyable. Ce soir, je ne fais que t'expliquer les règles. Ensuite tu participeras aux Entraînement trois fois par semaine.

Suite à cette déclaration, Olivier s'occupa de lui expliquer à quoi servait le Souafle, les Cognards et surtout le Vif d'Or.

Harry ne vit pas le temps passer. Les entraînements de Quidditch pimentaient ses journées avant si ennuyeuse. Il en oublia presque le chien à trois têtes et le mystérieux paquet qu'il semblait garder.

Halloween arriva sans prévenir au rythme des 'Wingardium Leviosa' de Filtwick et des disputes entre Ron et Draco. Harry refusait d'y prendre part. Elles se terminaient invariablement par la défaite de Weasley qui lui demandait comment il pouvait supporter le Serpentard.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas l'insulter.

Etait certainement la réponse qu'il donnait le plus souvent. Salazar que ce Gryffondor lui tapait sur les nerfs. En fait TOUS les Gryffondor lui tapait sur les nerfs.

- Warf.

Ce fut la seule chose que le cerveau atrophié du rouquin parvint à produire quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle décorée pour Halloween. Et pour une fois, Harry était sensiblement d'accord avec ce rouquin débile.

- Le vieux fou peut être impressionnant, fit la voix traînante de Malfoy derrière eux.

- J'avoue…

- Ce n'est PAS un vieux fou ! s'offusqua Ron.

Harry arqua un sourcil.

- Il est vieux. Et il lui manque quelques cases…

- Ce qui fait, que, par définition, c'est un vieux fou.

Sa remarque fut ponctuée d'un hochement de la tête joyeux de son copain brun.

- Monseigneur, votre perspicacité m'étonnera toujours.

- Que veux tu, esclave, je suis un Malfoy.

Et ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leur table pour le banquet un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne vois vraiment PAS comment tu peux supporter ce vicieux Serpent…

- Affinités entre reptile ? fit Harry en dardant une langue de serpent.

- Même pas drôle…

- Siiiiiiiiiii !!!

La joyeuse ambiance qui régnait (-PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVES !!!!!!!!! LACHE CETTE ARMURE ENCHANTEE TOUT DE SUITE !!! ON NE JOUE PAS AVEC LES ATTRACTIONS D'HALLOWEEN !!!!) fut rompue par l'arrivée du Professeur adoré parmi tous dans Poudlard – encore plus que le divin Severus Rogue, c'était tout dire – entra en criant.

- UN TROOOOOOLL !!! DANS LES CACHOTS !!!!!……….. Je voulais vous prévenir, conclut-il en s'évanouissant.

Exaspéré et écoeuré, Harry regarda sans le moindre intérêt les élèves paniquer et Dumbledore hurler un « Silence » presque convaincant.

Des incapables.

Cette école n'était remplie que d'incapables, de pleutres et d'imbéciles. A l'exception de lui et des Serpentards, bien sûr – quoique qu'il devait avouer qu'il n'y avait pas que des lumières au sein de la maison des serpents… -

'_Abrutis. Avoir peur d'un **Troll**… ?!? Le monde s'est vraiment ramolli…'_

- Messieurs les Préfets, ramenez vos condisciples dans les cachots.

Harry haussa les épaules et suivit Percy.

Alors qu'il allait tourner à gauche pour suivre ses camarades Gryffondorien, son regard fut interpellé par Quirell qui, tout à fait remis, partait vers la _droite_. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le chemin des cachots où le Troll était… Que faisait-il ?

Les sourcils froncés, il laissa le groupe le distancer pour suivre son professeur.

Pas de doute.

Il se rendait au troisième étage.

…..Tap…. Tap……Tap…..

Des pas…

On se rapprochait.

….. Tap…. Tap…. Tap…..

_- Invisus_, murmura Potter.

BAM ! A votre avis, combien de choc peut supporter un pré-adolescent de onze ans en moins de dix minutes. La personne qui se rapprochait à si vive allure, et qui maintenant le dépassait pour suivre les traces de Quirell était… _Rogue_ ?!?!?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans cette école ?

Un Cerbère dans une salle secrète. Un Mangemort comme Professeur. Un idiot begayant et trouillard en défense contre les forces du mal. Et surtout… Ces trois éléments étranges convergeaient ensembles : qu'est-ce que Rogue et Quirell pouvaient vouloir au Cerbère ? Le paquet de la chambre 713….

De plus en plus bizarre…

-…. Ici, alors qu'une aussi _terrible_ créature menace les élèves ? grimaça le professeur de Potions en sortant de l'enfer, euh la salle que gardait le cerbère.

- …………….

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, cher collègue, siffla Rogue, allons donc aider les autres personnes du corps enseignant à venir à bout de ce monstre… _terrifiant_.

Les deux hommes tournèrent les talons et Harry entendit le professeur Quirell marmonner quelques jurons bien sentis à l'intention de son estimable collègue.

C'est bien songeur que Harry alla se coucher ce soir là. Il avait noté que Rogue boitait. Le chien lui avait apparemment souhaité la bienvenue.

Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

- Vous avez vu ? Rogue boite…, remarqua Ron.

- Mm.. Il est allé voir le chien hier soir…

- Quoi ?

- Certainement pour prendre ce qu'il gardait, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Ce qu'il… gardait ? Tu veux dire que ce monstre… garde quelque chose.

- Oui. Quelque chose d'intéressant, je dirai.

- Arrêtez, tous les deux. Rogue est un professeur, leur rappela Hermione. Et qu'et-ce que ce chien peut garder ?

- Aucune idée…dit Harry, le regard fixé sur Dumbledore.

_' Mais je suis certain que c'est susceptible d'intéresser mon père'_

- Quoique ce soit, il va falloir découvrir ce que c'est.

Hermione approuva vigoureusement de la tête et promit de l'aider dans leur recherche. Ce fut à partir de ce moment que Ron et Hermione restèrent collés à ses basques.

_' Un Weasley et une Sang de Bourbe… Qu'ai-je fait à Salazar pour mériter cela ?'_

D'un autre côté, elle lui serait certainement utile…

Avec sa manie de faire des recherches sur tout ce qui l'intriguait….

- BIENVENUE AU PREMIER MATCH DE QUIDDITCH DE L'ANNEE 1991-1992 !!! ON COMMENCE EN BEAUTE CETTE ANNEE, AVEC UN MATCH GRYFFONDOR VERSUS SERPENTA SONNETTE.

- JORDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!

- 'Scusez Professeur. Ma langue ne cesse de fourcher année après année… LES CAPITAINES, DUBOIS ET FLINT SE SERRENT LA MAIN. QUE LES MEILLEURS – et les bon joueurs –

- JORDAAANEUH !! VEUILLEZ CESSER VOS INSINUATIONS !!!

'_Dont tu penses chaque syllabe, vieille chouette'_ pensa Harry en enfourchant son nimbus 2000.

- Madame Bibine donne le coup de départ, et c'est paaaaaaaaaartiiiiiii !!!!! Johnson s'empare immédiatement du Shouafle ! Quelle classe de voler ! Quelle tactique ! Quelle belle fille ! Depuis le temps où…

- JORDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Moui.. Moui… Vraiment désolé… Euhn Johnson envoie la balle à Spinnet qui se dirige vers les buts !!!! Flint arrête le Souafle et l'envoie à …

Dans les gradins, Hagrid s'installa près d'Hermione et Ron.

- Il a vu le Vif ?

- Pas encore, dit Ron en regardant la silhouette de son étrange ami tourbillonner autour du terrain suivie de près par Terence Higg, l'attrapeur de Serpentard.

- PENALTY !!!! JOHNSON TIRE ET MAAAAAAAAAAAARQUE !!!! VINGT ZERO POUR GRYFFONDOOOOOOOOOOOOR !!!!!

- Mais qu'est-ce que fabrique Harry ? On dirait qu'il a perdu le contrôle de son balai ? s'étonna Hagrid en pointant ses jumelles vers le jeune Gryffondor qui tanguait dans tous les sens, semblant vouloir imiter les rodéos Moldu mais en mode aérien.

_'Magie noire'_

Ce fut les deux premiers mots qui vinrent à l'esprit du jeune Gryffondor quand son balai commença à faire des siennes. Son regard dériva vers la tribune des professeurs. Rogue.

….

Il prenait son rôle de Mangemort décidément TROP à cœur celui-là…

- Figus, murmura Harry.

Le balai ne tarda pas à se figer totalement. Le jeune Gryffondor savait qu'il ne pourrait tenir longtemps suspendu dans les airs sur un bout de bois immobile. Il était trop haut pour sauter.

- Accroche-toi ! hurla Fred.

Il lui attrapa solidement la main, forçant le balai figé à descendre. A trois mètres du sol, alors que le balai reprenait ses droits, il sauta sans la moindre hésitation et atterrit sans trop de mal.

Puis, il agita d'un air moqueur la petite balle dorée qu'il avait malgré tout réussi à attrapé pendant son rodéo aérien.

- GRYFFONDOR GAGNE VINGT A CENT SOIXANTE DIX EN QUINZE MINUTES DE JEU !!! JOLI POTTER !!!!!!!

- Merci, Fred, dit le brun au rouquin, sans toi, je serais tombé.

Le rouquin lui fit un grand sourire.

- De rien, 'Ry. Tu es un as du vol, je doute que tu te sois fait vraiment mal.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la tribune des professeurs.

- Je ne suis pas aussi sûr que toi.

- Qu'est-ce que ton balai avait ?

- Aucune idée, répondit le brun en mentant avec un aplomb parfait.

Le match de Quidditch fit les gorges chaudes de Poudlard pendant plusieurs semaines. Si Flint et sa bande hurlaient 'Taiauuuuh ! Taïauuuuuuuh !!'' chaque fois qu'il le voyait ('_Pas de doloris, pas de doloris, pas de doloris, pas de doloris, pas de dolo_-), Hermione et Ron lui avouèrent avoir repéré Rogue et ses manigances. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu agir, Fred avait sauvé le jeune garçon.

Alors qu'ils étaient chez Hagrid et reparlaient de l'incident, ce dernier nia violemment.

- Cessez de dire des bêtises. Rogue est professeur de Poudlard et a la confiance du directeur. Ca devrait vous suffire.

'Si je vous dis que Rogue est Mangemort, vous me répondez quoi ?'

- Cela fait beaucoup, remarqua Harry, il essaye d'entrer dans la pièce que garde cet horrible molosse, il lance un sort alors que mon balai s'emballe… On dit qu'il a des affinités avec la Magie Noire…

- Molosse ? Quel molosse ?

- Le clébard à trois têtes du troisième étage.

- Ne parle pas comme ça de Touffu !

- Touffu ? Cette chose a un nom ? Vous connaissez cette chose ?

- Cette chose est mon splendide Touffu, que j'ai confié quelques temps à Dumbledore.

Et puis oubliez ce chien ! Oubliez ce qu'il garde. Ca ne concerne que Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel !

Hagrid les regarda d'un air désespéré.

- J'aurai pas du dire ça moi…

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

**Bunny** : O.O 24 pages !!!! Record battu !!!!  
**Voldie** : Record d'absurdités aussi...  
**Bunny** : Mais-euh !  
**Harry** : Il a pas totalement tort.  
**Voldie** : Ah !  
**Bunny** : Mais-euh !  
**Voldie** : Et quand est ce que j'apparais d'abord !  
**Ron** : Jamais. T'as vu ce qu'elle a fait de moi ?  
**Bunny et Voldie** : Moi j'aime bien…  
**Harry et Ron** : EHHHHHH !!!  
**Bunny et Voldie** : BWAHAHAAHAH  
**Harry** : Elle fait peur...  
**Ron** : ILS font peur…  
**Harry** : Totalement d'accord.

Prochain chapitre :

- Où l'on fête Noël à Poudlard.  
- Où l'on découvre les plus chers vœux de Ron et Harry  
- Où l'on apprend d'identité de Nicolas Flamel.  
- Où Harry et Draco se baladent dans la forêt interdite.  
- Où il se passe encore plein de choses qui tombent sur la tête de Riri…

**NOTES :**

(1) Je tiens à dire que cette scène ne sort pas comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Ca fait longtemps que j'y pense. D'après le doc word, écrite le 24 octobre 2004 donc je tenais à dire pour que personne ne pense que c'est rechercher la facilité. C'est inclus dans le scénario depuis plusieurs mois. A vrai dire, cela aurait du figurer avant… -.-O Mais en plus d'être un lapin j'ai une mémoire de poisson et je me suis aperçue très récemment que j'avais oublié cette scène… Cela s'inclut quand même dans l'histoire car d'autres flash-back sont prévus, histoire que Voldie fasse pas la gueule parce qu'il apparaît pas.

(2) Ca vous rappelle quelqu'un ?


	25. Enquêtes à Poudlard

**Titre **Les liens du sang  
**Auteuse **: Bunny  
**Source** : HP  
**Genre** : Pleins de trucs  
**Résumé** (looooong résume) : _Pour Harry, il est clair maintenant que tout le monde a oublié que Lord Voldemort a eu un Héritier. Mais c'était une chose possible après tout. Il est décidé plus que jamais à aider son père malgré ses…antécédents, certain que le Dark Lord n'est pas mort. Et notre jeune Potter est persuadé que Dumbledore cache dans le château un secret qui pourrait faire revenir Lord Voldemort (Bunny : Ca c'est du résumé…. :P)_  
**Couple** : ……………………………………………….Euh… Sais pas ?  
**Disclamer** : Rien à moi.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

RAR – 

**Onarluca** : Salut ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre !

**Lady Jedusor** : Merci bôôôôôôôôôcoup. Voila la suite ! J'espère que cela te continuera de te plaire !

**Severafan** : Contente que tu aimes ! Leur amitié va continuer à se développer. Et Ron et Hermione vont devoir accepter Draco. Peut être que Harry et Draco vont en profiter pour leur jouer des sales tours… Ce serait une coooool idée. Ce que voulait lui dire Draco… Peut être lui montrer des sorts de Magie Noire ou un truc comme ça ?

**Bellasidious** : Mort de rire ! Tu me flattes trop ! Désolée pour ce retard anormal. Mais l'inspiration m'a fait défaut pour le Miroir du Riséd… Mais voilà le chapitre ? Chuis pardonnée ?

**Greg23** : Harry est un Serpentard. Il est son descendant. Voir les rituels. Et pis influence Voldemort et toutes les choses que tu as signalé. Et par calcul et grâce à l'Occlumancie il décide de tromper le choixpeau pour aller a Gryffondor. Fait de la Magie Noire à haut niveau. Mais personne ne le sait. Il est parfaitement conscient que s'il veut ouvrir la chambre, si l'on découvre que sa nature de Fourchelangue plus le fait qu'il soit puissant et Serpentard (il réussit tous ses cours) les soupçons tomberont sur lui. Cependant, je le signale, mon petit Riri reste méchant mauvais sadique et ne rêve que de tuer ses gentils condisciples de Gryffondor ! En tout cas c'est ce que je veux faire passer. Si tu as l'impression qu'il se radoucit dis le moi j'arrangerai ça (rire sadique). Et pour la scolarité… Je vais faire toutes les années jusqu'à la…sixième je crois. En passant relativement vite sur la trois, la quatre et la cinq. Vu la taille des bouquins si e fais un truc précis comme les deux premiers, j'ai pas fini… Voilà c'est tout ! J'espère que cela plait aussi à ta sœur ! A bientôt j'espère !

**Mara Jade5** : Les preuves de Riri seront le premier pas vers la réconciliation.. si je puis dire du père et du fils. Bien qu'il en faut plus pour Voldie. Un peu devenu parano notre Voldie. Je suis contente que cela te plaise. Et que penses tu de ce chapitre ?

**Kobe23** : loooool ! Merci pour toutes tes review ! Je suis contente que tu ais pris la peine d'en envoyer une par chapitre. Merci. Je suis ravie que cela te plaise. Voilà la suite en m'excusant pour le retard.

**Nepheria** : Voilà la suite.

**Ryan** : loool ! Contente que tu aimes !

**Angel of Dead **: En fait je n'ai pas prévu de couples du tout... Donc… en tout cas voilà la suite !

**Alinemcb24** : Ouais. Je crois bien que c'est touuuuuuujours mieux de lire plutot que de bosser. Malheureusement, la dernière chose est parfois indispensable. V.V c'est pô juste. En tout cas ! New chap !

**TBD** : Merci de la review. Contente que cela te plaise ! Voilà la suite !

o-o-o-o-o

_Chapitre 4 – Deuxième partie : Décembre – Mi Juin Enquêtes_

o-o-o-o-o

Noël approchait. Harry s'endormait en cours, Hermione cherchait l'identité de ce Nicolas Flamel et Draco et Weasley se disputaient. Bref rien de nouveau sous le soleil de Poudlard. Ou plutôt la pluie à en voir le temps qui persistait à être vraiment mauvais.

Vive les hivers anglais. La probabilité que la neige tombe à Noël s'accroissait chaque jour à la grande joie des Gryffondor et à l'horreur de Harry.

_'J'ai dû naître dans le mauvais pays. Je HAIS le froid.'_

Mis au courant de l'affaire du match de Quidditch, Draco n'avait eu aucun mal à croire que Rogue avait essayé de faire tomber Harry de son balai. Après tout, il était assez bien placé pour savoir que le Maître des Potions faisait partie de la confrérie très fermée des Mangemorts en liberté.

« - Et tu as une idée de qui est Nicolas Flamel ?

« - Aucune…

Granger rentrait chez elle pour les vacances. Ce n'était pas avec des bempistes (1) qu'elle apprendrait quelque chose sur ce mystérieux Flamel.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« - JOYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUX NOËËËËËËËËËËL !

………….

Weasley variait les plaisirs : au lieu de « EN RETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD ! » cela donnait « JOYEEEEEEEEEUX NOËL ».

Un jour, il devrait vraiment lui dire ses quatre vérité à ce maudit Gryffondor.

« - Cadeaux ! cria Ron, toujours aussi excité.

_'Mais il a quel âge ?'_

Harry ouvrit rapidement ses paquets. Un livre de la part d'Hermione, un livre sur le Quidditch de la part de Weasley, une broche en forme de serpent de la part de Draco pour accrocher sa cape et un paquet non identifié. Sourcils froncés, il l'ouvrit.

…..

Une. Cape. D'Invisibilité.

Un mot s'échappa du paquet.

_« Ton père m'a laissé cela avant de mourir.__  
Fais en bon usage. »_

Père ? Quel père ? Voldemort n'avait pas de cape, il pouvait utiliser des sorts. Bôôôcoup moins décelables.

Tilt.

Potter. Son père… James Potter.

Okay. Sympa. Ca pouvait toujours être utile.

« - Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahou ! Merci Harry ! s'extasia le rouquin en découvrant les paquets de bonbons que lui avait offert Yeux Verts. T'as eu une cape d'invisibilité ? J'y crois pas… C'est vachement rare, dit il en touchant le tissu léger comme de l'eau.

« - Ca vient de mon père…

Weasley eut le bon goût de paraître gêné.

_' Fais en bon usage '_

Il allait appliquer à la lettre cette consigne. Même s'il doutait que lui et le… mystérieux expéditeur ait la même définition de « bon usage ».

Un petit tour à la réserve s'imposait.. Il trouverait bien un peu de Magie noire là bas… Ou des informations sur Nicolas Flamel…

Lors du festin, les deux Gryffondor mangèrent à la table des professeurs. Ils n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves qui restaient pour Noël. Au dessert, des pochettes surprises apparurent. Il se retrouva doté d'un chapeau bizarre et d'un jeu version sorcier. Le plus drôle dut être quand le cadeau de Rogue lui explosa à la figure, révélant un chapeau ridicule qu'il repoussa avec un geste de dégoût.

Dumbledore qui avait pour adage : « le ridicule ne tue pas » (d'ailleurs heureusement pour lui, sinon il serait mort depuis longtemps) s'en coiffa aussitôt d'un air ravi et fit passer à son voisin le bol de dragées de Bertie Crochue. Il n'aimait définitivement pas ça, conclut-il en sentant le goût épinard dans sa bouche.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Il était tard. Harry se leva, doucement, sans faire de bruit. Il jeta un coup d'œil méprisant à Weasley qui dormait, la bouche ouverte, ronflant légèrement. Pathétique, vraiment.

Il saisit sa cape, s'en revêtit et sans un coup d'œil en arrière, il prit le chemin de la bibliothèque.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

'… Histoire de la Magie Noire… Dangers de la Magie Noire… Les Dark Lord dans l'histoire… Principes théoriques de la Magie noire… Mais c'est quoi ces livres POURRIS ?'

Agenouillé dans la réserve, éclairé par sa lampe, Harry regardait le trèèèèèèès petit rayon consacré à la Magie Noire. Résultat ? Rien.

Il soupira et tenta de trouver quelque chose sur Nicolas Flamel. Il fit hurler un livre, faillit se faire mordre mais de Flamel aucune trace.

« - Tu as entendu ma mignonne ?

_'KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! C'est pas le moment pour Harry Potter de se faire repérer par le Cracmol, feuilletant des livres de Magie noire… VRAIMENT pas le moment. '_

Harry éteignit la lampe, la dissimula sous sa cape, puis, il se faufila entre Rusard et la porte et se mit à courir.

Il s'arrêta près d'une haute armure, essoufflé.

« - Vous m'avez dit de vous prévenir si quelqu'un entrait dans la bibliothèque… je suis persuadé que quelqu'un était dans la Réserve, professeur.

Maudits soient les passages secrets du château !

« - Il ne doit pas être bien loin.

Gé-ni-al.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir Rogue aux trousses pour le reste de la soirée. Le Mangemort ne l'aimait vraiment PAS.

Lentement, le jeune Potter s'éloigna mettant le plus de distance possible entre Rogue et lui. Malheureusement, les deux hommes continuèrent à marcher vers lui. Oups. Il-était-mal.

Une porte.

Sur la gauche.

Plus silencieux qu'un chat, il se glissa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Rogue et Rusard continuèrent leur chemin sans s'arrêter.

Harry retira sa cape. Il l'avait échappé belle… 

Il devait se trouver dans une ancienne salle de classe. Des chaises et des pupitres étaient appuyés contre les murs.

Et au milieu de la pièce.

Un grand miroir. Magnifique, entouré d'un cadre d'or sculpté il atteignait presque le plafond, posé sur des pieds en forme de griffes animales. Une inscription était gravée au dessus du miroir. Harry s'approcha et la lut.

« riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej »

…

Que voulait dire ce charabia ?

Alors qu'il posait les yeux sur le miroir, il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Derrière lui, se tenait Lord Voldemort, les yeux rouges scintillant.

Harry se retourna brutalement.

Rien.

Il reposa les yeux sur le miroir. Son père avait posé une main sur son épaule et le regardait.

« Je n'ai pas oublié » lut Harry sur ses lèvres fines.

Un bref coup d'œil derrière lui, indiqua au jeune garçon que Voldemort n'existait que dans le miroir.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Le garçon aux yeux verts s'assit par terre et contempla son reflet dans le miroir, sentant son cœur se vider.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

« - Harry où t'étais ?

Le brun jeta un regard vide au rouquin avant de se replonger dans ses céréales.

Une minute…

Des…. _céréales ?_

« - Je croyais que tu avais horreur des céréales ?

Nouveau regard vide.

« - Mêle toi de tes affaires, siffla Harry en recommençant à manger machinalement.

Oublié Flamel.

Oublié Dumbledore.

Oubliée la Magie Noire.

Oublié Snape.

Il ne restait plus que le miroir. Bon dieu de miroir.

Harry se leva et sans un regard en arrière sortit de la Grande Salle. Il retournait voir le miroir. Fuck les cours.

Il aurait tué pour que l'image dans le miroir devienne réelle.

Deux jours passèrent ainsi. Harry ne se pointait plus que pour manger, obnubilé par l'image de son père.

« - Harry ?

Il se retourna brutalement pour faire face à Weasley.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

« - Pourquoi tu regardes ce miroir comme ça ?

Ron s'approcha.

Rien qui ne puisse justifier l'intérêt que lui portait Harry.

« - Wahoo…, souffla Ron. Je suis capitaine de l'équipe ! On a gagné la coupe ! Ce miroir doit certainement montrer l'avenir.

« - Ca m'étonnerait, siffla Harry, les yeux fixés sur le regard écarlate de Voldemort.

« - Pourquoi ? Que vois-tu dedans ?

« - Mon père.

La voix soudain cassée, il mit un moment à s'apercevoir que Ron, gêné ne dit plus rien.

Ils restèrent un bon moment jusqu'à ce que Harry, lassé de Weasel, accepte de retourner au dortoir.

¤-¤-¤

« - Une partie d'échec ?

« - Non.

Harry se leva, les yeux dans le vague et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, hésitant à s'y jeter. Il avait _tué_ son père.

….

Bon. D'accord. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de coupable dans cette affaire. Juste les étranges méandres de la magie. Mais ressentir de la culpabilité n'avait jamais tué personne.

Oh si.

Avec un sourire cynique, Harry se dit que la culpabilité était souvent une des premières causes du suicide.

Le soir, alors qu'il y retournait malgré la désapprobation de Ron – il ferait n'importe quoi juste pour contrarier le Gryffondor… -

¤-¤-¤-¤

« - Weasley, dit un autre jour Draco qui squattait la Salle Commune, l'honorant de sa digne présence, un jour tu t'étoufferas avec toutes les sucreries que tu ingurgites.

« - Tu veux une Chocogrenouille dans la figure Malfoy ?

Le blond ricana, tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil sur la carte. – On ne sait jamais, depuis le temps qu'il voulait la carte de Lord Voldemort -. Il grimaça en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Dumbledore.

« - DUMBLEDORE ? s'écria la Sang de Bourbe, hystérique.

Harry et Draco levèrent les yeux de concert, chacun se demandant ce qu'il fabriquait là.

« - Ecoutez ça, dit Granger, Dumbldore… fan de musique… et.. OH !

« - Tu peux pas la mettre en veilleuse, Granger, commença Draco qui envisageait de plus en plus d'essayer le sort de Magie Noire dont se servait assez fréquemment son père.

« - J'ai trouvé Flamel..

« - Ah, ravi, dirent les trois garçons,… KOAAAAAAAAAA ?

« - Dumbledore a travaillé en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel… Un alchimiste ? Je suis sûre d'avoir lu cela quelque part.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« - Un alchimiste…

« - A quoi tu penses ?

« - L'alchimie s'est développée entre le Moyen Âge et la Renaissance, déclara Harry. Elle avait pour but de transformer le métal en or. Ce qui est tout à fait possible. Les Moldus s'y sont également intéressés. Et je crois qu'ils peuvent transformer du plomb en or aujourd'hui. Cependant… Le but ultime de l'Alchimie magique n'est autre que de fabriquer la pierre philosophale…

« - La koaaaa ?

« - Elle a pour caractéristique de changer métaux en or… Mais elle permet surtout la fabrication d'un élixir de vie. La Pierre Philosophale est la clef de l'immortalité. Et je veux bien parier la moitié de mes gallions que c'est la Pierre que garde le toutou d'Hagrid.

Hermione confirma l'information qu'elle lut quelques minutes plus tard dans 'L'achimie à travers les siècles' révélant que Flamel était le seul alchimiste à avoir atteint cet objectif. Il était âgé de six cents ans et quelques décennies de plus ou de moins. Rien que ça.

Harry en oublia le Miroir.

Pour un temps du moins.

Car une semaine plus tard, le jeune garçon était de retour devant le miroir.

Comme à l'accoutumée, le jeune garçon s'assit par terre les yeux rivés sur l'image de son père qui lui faisait un de ses rares, trèèèèèèès rares sourires.

« - Tu es encore là, Harry ?

Interloqué, le garçon se retourna.

Pour faire face à Dumbledore.

« - Je ne vous avais pas vu. Oui, je suis là.

Dumbledore souriait toujours. Et Harry vit, un peu étonné le graaaaand Directeur de Poudlard, Ordre de Merlin, membre du Magenmot, amateur de musique et de sucreries s'asseoir par terre à côté de lui.

Il était en train de rêver ?

Apparemment, non.

Le Directeur continuait de sourire alors que Harry, l'esprit soigneusement fermé, laissant transparaître les mots 'miroir' 'famille' dans son esprit, avait la légère envie de faire avaler sa barbe au directeur. Avec les bonbons au citron qu'il aimait tant. Stupidement, Harry se souvint du jour où il avait bombardé Dumbledore à coup de bonbons. Il se demanda si l'homme avait dû couper quelques poils de sa barbe pour les enlever.

Stupide pensée.

TRES stupide pensée.

Qui le détournait un moment de l'image torturante renvoyée par le miroir.

« - Comme beaucoup d'autre avant toi, tu as découvert le bonheur de contempler le Miroir du Riséd.

« - … le miroir du désir, murmura Harry.

Il se demanda pourquoi le nom ne l'avait pas frappé plus tôt.

« - Oui… Pour l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, ce miroir n'est qu'un simple miroir. Ce n'est pas un désir secondaire que nous voyons mais le plus profond que nous ayons dans le cœur. Toi tu vois ta famille, alors que ton ami Ronald…

'_Quel ami ?'_

« - … se voit couvert de gloire, loin de l'ombre de ses frères. Cependant, Harry se miroir ne peut apporter la connaissance. Des hommes ont dépéri en le contemplant. Ou ont même perdu la raison. Demain, le Miroir sera déplacé ailleurs. Et je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas chercher à le retrouver. Il ne fait pas bon de s'installer dans ses rêves. La vie a aussi un grand attrait mon garçon, que tu dois découvrir. Maintenant, enfile ta cape merveilleuse et va te coucher.

Harry hocha la tête. Il était tard de toute façon.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous voyez dans le Miroir ? demanda Harry.

« - Moi ? Une bonne paire de chaussettes en laine à la main. On manque toujours de chaussettes. Et à Noël, les gens s'obstinent à m'offrir des livres…

Complètement cinglé en conclut Harry en allant se coucher.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Les vacances passèrent sans qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se soucier de la Pierre et de Nicolas Flamel. L'entraînement de Quidditch reprit. Le match contre les Pouffsouffle était prévu pour le mois de janvier et Dubois était de jour en jour plus irritable expliquant trois fois par jour à Harry qu'il fallait terminer le match rapidement car Rogue avait été choisi comme arbitre. Le jeune garçon se moquait bien du match. Il était plus inquiet à l'idée que Rogue n'essaye une nouvelle tentative contre lui pendant le match. Et apparemment, Draco, Hermione et Ron pensaient la même chose. Harry était certain que Draco avait une idée du pourquoi du comment – après toi il était le fils de Lucius – mais il comprenait parfaitement que son ami ne dise mot.

Harry était persuadé que Rogue avait quelque chose à voir avec Flamel.. Le Mangemort devait avoir des plans en ce qui concernait la Pierre. Il n'y avait que cette explication qu'on pouvait fournir à sa présence à Poudlard et sa tentative d'attentat.

Les craintes de Dubois furent dissipées le jour du match. Celle des quatre première années par la même occasion : Dumbledore assistait au match.

C'était certainement pour cela que Rogue avait l'air furieux quand il entra sur le terrain pour donner le signal d'envol.

« - Je n'ai jamais vu Rogue avec un regard aussi mauvais, dit Ron.

Draco derrière lui, les yeux rivés sur Harry eut un rire méprisant.

« - Tu ne le connais que depuis cinq mois, idiot. Crois moi, tu ne connais RIEN de Rogue. Il n'a PAS le regard mauvais. Il est juste énervé. Tu ne l'as jamais vu en rage…

« - Comment tu sais ça, Malfoy ?

Ils réussissaient à avoir des conversations civilisées même si Ron et Hermione ignoraient que la plupart des blagues anonymes qui leur arrivaient ainsi qu'aux autres Gryffondor étaient de son fait et de celle de Harry. Le jeu du brun aux yeux verts était encore obscur, mais Draco l'appréciait énormément.

« - C'est un ami de mon père. Je le connais mieux que toi, répondit simplement Draco.

« - ET GRYFFONDOR MARQUE ! OH ! POTTER VIENT DE PLONGER ! AURAIT IL DEJA REPERE LE VIF ? MAIS OUI ! ATTRAPE ! BIEN JOUE POTTER ! CINQ MINUTES DE MATCH ! VICTOIRE ECRASANTE DE GRYFFONDOR ! CENT-SOIXANTE A ZEROOOOO ! JOLI COUUUP – hein ? je me tais ?

Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent sur le champion des lions tandis que les joueurs le portaient en ovation.

« - GAGNE ! TU LES AS MASSACRES !

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Assez satisfait de lui-même, Harry allait ranger son balai quand son regard fut attiré par une silhouette noire encapuchonnée qui se dirigeait vers la forêt interdite. Sourcils froncés, le jeune Gryffondor reconnut facilement la démarche silencieuse et menaçante de Rogue.

Sans hésitation, Harry le suivit sur son balai. Virevoltant au dessus des arbres, il se posa silencieusement sur les branches d'un hêtre non loin de Rogue qui s'était arrêté.

« - … ne sais pas pour… pourquoi… v… v… vous avez te… tenu à me… v … voir ici, Severus.

« - Il vaut mieux que notre conversation reste confidentielle, siffla Rogue, glacial. Après tout, les élèves ne sont pas censés être au courant de l'existence de la Pierre et de sa présence dans le château.

Quirell marmonna quelque chose.

« - Vous avez trouvé comment passer devant cette bestiole sans vous faire dévorer ?

Quirell complice de Rogue ?

L'idée l'écoeurait.

« - M… M… Mais, Severus… Je…

« - Vous ne voudriez pas que je devienne votre ennemi, Quirell ?

Apparemment non. Quirell n'était pas complice.

« - Je.. Je… ne comprend pas ce… ce que vous….

« - Vous comprenez parfaitement ce que je veux dire.

Harry eut du mal à comprendre le début de la phrase suivante, le hululement d'un hibou la couvrant.

« - … quelques formules magiques dont vous avez le secret. J'attends.

« - M… Mais… je… je ne…

« - Très bien. Nous aurons bientôt une autre conversation, lorsque vous aurez eu le temps de réfléchir et de choisir votre camp.

Rogue quitta la clairière abandonnant Quirell pétrifié. Harry rentra rangé son balai et remonta dans le dortoir. Il fallait qu'il parle à Draco…

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Il dut renoncer à parler à Draco le soir. Ron lui sauta dessus pour lui expliquer que c'était génial, qu'ils avaient gagné, qu'il s'était battu avec Malfoy, que Neville était à l'infirmerie parce qu'il avait eu une altercation avec Crabbe et Goyle, que…

Quoi ?

« - Tu t'es battu avec Draco ?

« - Mais il racontait n'importe quoi ! Il m'a insulté et –

« - C'est une seconde nature chez lui, siffla Harry, c'est comme respirer ! Il peut pas s'en empêcher. C'est pas une raison pour le frapper.

Il fut brutalement interrompu par une tornade de catégorie deux, rousse que n'avait pas prévue la Météo Sorcière.

A savoir La Twin Tornade.

La tornade des terribles jumeaux.

« - Harry ! On va faire la fêêêêêêteuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! cria Fred en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, alors que son frère faisait des bonds dans la pièce.

Potter soupira.

« - Laisse tomber Ron… Pas grave. Allons fêter la victoire.

Le rouquin lui fit un immense sourire. Harry soupira de nouveau intérieurement. Il aimait bien les jumeaux Weasley mais sans Draco la fête serait mortelle. Et apparemment sa présence serait hautement non souhaitée.

_Tant pis_, songea-t-il, déçu.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Harry raconta ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt à Draco. Le blond semblait moyennement surpris des agissements du brun mais la perspective qu'il vole la Pierre ne le réjouissait guère.

Les semaines passaient. Quirell semblait résister à Rogue même s'il devenait de plus en plus nerveux et qu'il perdait du poids. La garde de Touffu ne faiblissait pas non plus.

Quant à Ron et Hermione, le premier essayait d'apprendre de Coup du Roi aux échecs qui vainquait son adversaire en trois tours tandis que Hermione commençait à faire un programme de révision qui excédait un peu la première année.

Une nuit, comme bien souvent dans la semaine, Draco et Harry se baladaient dans les couloirs, en parlant tout bas. Il était devenu difficile de se parler la journée à cause de l'attitude agressive des Serpentard et Gryffondor et sa présence n'était plus acceptée dans la Salle Commune. Pas plus pour Harry chez Draco malgré le renom du blond.

Cependant, ils ne renonçaient pas à leur amitié et Harry se disait rien quand Draco insultait ses pseudos amis Gryffys. Cette attitude intriguait Draco qui savait Harry ne répondrait pas à ses questions.

« Pourquoi toujours s'interroger ? disait le brun, profitons de ce que nous avons et de ce que nous sommes. Il sera bien temps de se poser des questions plus tard. »

Donc cette nuit-là, le Mauvais Œil devait avoir un dent.. ou plutôt un œil contre eux car ils furent repérés par un professeur. MacGonagall, pour être plus précis.

La brave femme fut bien étonnée de les trouver ensembles mais ne dit mot à ce sujet.

« - Potter ! Malfoy ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

« - Insomnie, dirent ils en même temps.

La réponse ne satisfit pas le professeur.

« - Le règlement n'autorise pas les insomniaques à se balader dans les couloirs à une heure aussi impie de la nuit ! Cinquante points de moins chacun.

Devant leur manque de réaction elle ajouta.

« - Et une retenue ! Allez vous coucher maintenant.

De forte méchante humeur, les deux garçons allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain, la surprise chez les deux Maisons tomba. Mais quand on vint accuser et questionner les deux fautifs, seuls des regards noirs et froids tombèrent.

Une semaine avant les examens qu'il n'avait pas révisé, Harry entendit venant de la salle un bref cri de douleur.

« - S'il vous plaît… Non.. Ne recommencez pas…, implorait Quirell.

On aurait dit qu'on le menaçait.

« - Oui… D'accord..

Etonné par les paroles du professeur de Défense, Harry rejoignit son cours. Les affaires de Quirell étaient ses affaires. Mais l'incident se rangea dans un coin de son esprit.

A table il reçut un message qui le fit grimacer.

_Votre retenue commencera ce soir à onze heures.  
Rendez vous dans le hall avec Mr Rusard.__  
Prof. Macgonagall_

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Il allait les tuer. Il allait tous les tuer. Macgo, Hagrid, Rusard, sa chatte, Dumbledore.

La. Retenue. Avait. Lieu. Dans. La. Forêt. Interdite.

Aussi, accompagné de Draco et armé de Crokdur (un vrai froussard, dixit Hagrid) et de sa baguette, Harry était de très, très mauvaise humeur.

Un tueur de licorne.

Ouais et après ?

…..

Se. Calmer.

Se-caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal-mer.

SE CALMER.

Il n'était pas calme.

Mais bon, il avançait dans la Forêt Interdite. En cas de problème, étincelles rouges. En supposant qu'il y ait un vrai problème, il ne perdrait pas son temps à le signaler par des étincelles !

Il mettrait plutôt à profit une géniale invention : le repli stratégique selon le degré de danger. Ou une petite dose de Magie Noire. La question méritait réflexion après tout.

Une stupide chanson lui trottait dans la tête. Il se demandait d'où elle pouvait venir (- promenons nous dans les bois pendant qu'le loup-garou n'y est pas. Si le Loup l'était il nous trans'formerait !)

…

TRES stupide chanson.

« - Je n'arrive pas à croire que Dumbledore laisse des élèves de première année se balader dans la Forêt Interdite avec pour seule protection les misérables sorts qu'ils ont appris dans l'année et un chien froussard ! Ils peuvent pas donner des lignes à copier comme tout le monde ? Ou un cachot à récurer ? grommelait Draco.

« - Faut croire que non… Un cachot ? répéta Harry avec une mine dégoûtée.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants, ne tardant pas à être en vue d'une clairière.

« - Tu as entendu ? murmura Draco.

« - Entendu quoi ?

CRACK.

Pas de doute le bruit venait de la clairière.

« - _Ca_, répondit Draco d'une voix blanche.

Harry regarda avec intérêt le puissant chien se recroqueviller sur lui même tandis que la peau de Draco semblait blanchir davantage. A l'ombre d'un rayon de lune, il était facile de prendre le jeune Malfoy pour un vampire.

« - Ah, ça.

« - Harry ?

« - Oui ?

« - Ce. N'est. Pas. DROLE, souffla Draco.

« - Je trouve que si. Allons voir ce qu'il y a dans la clairière.

Sans prendre en compte les gémissements terrifiés de Draco (''T'est un Malfoy oui ou non ?'' ''Oui, et les Malfoy ne risquent pas stupidement leur vie dans des forêts immondes !), Harry l'entraîna lui et Crockdur vers la forêt.

Là un spectacle immonde les attendaient. Même Harry dût reconnaître que ce n'était guère réjouissant. Une silhouette, de noire vêtue, penchée sur le cadavre d'une licorne, absorbait un liquide argenté goulûment.

Du sang de licorne.

Harry eut la stupide pensée que cela permettait à la silhouette de survivre. Silhouette qui en passant les avait repéré.

C'était peut être dû au hurlement de Draco et de Crockdur. La scène n'était pas pour les enfants, conclut Harry en regardant la noire silhouette se déplier lentement le sang pur de la licorne coulant légèrement de sa bouche cachée dans l'ombre jusqu'à ses sombres vêtements.

« - Draco, cours, ordonna à voix basse Harry, va chercher Hagrid.

Le blond ne chercha pas à répliquer. Il savait que Harry maîtrisait de nombreux sortilèges appris il ne voulait pas savoir comment et qu'il était apte à se défendre quelques minutes ne serait-ce qu'en jetant un Protego efficace. Aussi le blond détala-t-il.

_« - Harry Potter… Potteeeer…_, siffla l'ombre menaçante.

« - En effet. On m'appelle assez souvent comme ça, répondit le brun.

Il vit l'ombre lever sa baguette.

_« - Cette fois.. Tu ne m'échapperas pas… Avada…._

Avant que Harry n'ait pu réagir, la silhouette fut renversé par une masse bleue rugissante. Elle sembla hésiter avant de prendre la fuite semblant disparaître à travers les arbres.

Le cœur en folie, Harry regarda son… sauveur.

Un centaure.

Voilà qui était peu commun.

« - Merci, dit le garçon.

Le Centaure inclina la tête.

« - Il n'est pas prudent pour toi de te promener dans les bois, Harry Potter.

'_J'y ai rencontré le Loup Garou on dirait'_ songea Harry.

« - Je m'appelle Firenze, continua le Centaure. Viens, il faut te ramener près de Hagrid.

« - Il va revenir avec Draco, dit lentement Harry. Il vaut mieux les attendre ici.

Firenze hocha la tête.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

« - Sais tu pourquoi il buvait le sang de licorne, jeune Potter ?

Harry hocha la tête.

« - Pour… survivre ?

« - Exact. Boire le sang de licorne est un acte immonde. La licorne est l'être le plus pur qui existe au monde. Dès l'instant où les lèvres touche le sang, une malédiction s'abat sur le buveur qui n'a plus dès lors qu'une vie maudite. La survie est à ce terrible prix.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

Boire du sang pour survivre.

Terrible chose.

Avant de trouver un remède définitif.

La Pierre.

« - Vous croyez que cette chose veut voler la Pierre ?

« - Je le crois, dit doucement Firenze, apparemment agréablement surpris par le raisonnement de l'humain.

« - La question est qui ?

' Ca ne peut pas être Rogue. Il n'a pas ce pouvoir autour de lui… Ce pouvoir qui ressemble…Non. C'est impossible…'

« - Qui pourrait vouloir survivre à tout prix après des années à s'être cramponné à la vie, à son pouvoir…

« - Voldemort….

« - Ex…

« - HARRY !

« - FIRENZE !

Un deuxième Centaure accompagnait Hagrid et Draco.

« - Je te présente Bane, dit Firenze. A présent tu es en sécurité.

Bane salua Harry et les deux Centaure retournèrent au cœur de la forêt au galop.

Harry sourit à Hagrid et Draco.

« - Ca va ?

« - Oui, ça va, répondit le brun assez platement.

_« Vous êtes vivant Père… » _

Seule cette pensée, obsédante tournait dans son esprit.

_**- FIN DU CHAPITRE - **_

**Bunny** : J'y crois pas d'avoir mis autant de temps.

**Voldie** : Ouuuuuuuuuuuin ! Comment ai-je pu prendre la fuite devant un vulgaire centaure ?

**Vulgaire centaure** : Tu veux que je te montre ?

**Voldie** : MWAHHAAHAHAAHAHAHAH ! Tu ne peux RIEN contre MOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! J'ai retrouve TOUS mes pouvoirs.

**Bunny** : Mais oui, mais oui. Tout à fait. T'as raison.

Centaure : …..

**Bunny** : Faut pas le contrarier. Vous savez comment sont les vieux.

Centaure (hoche gravement la tête, tapote la main de Voldie et retourne dans sa forêt.)

**Voldie** : J'ai la bizarre impression qu'il n'a pas été impressionné…

**Bunny** : Ou vas tu chercher cela ?

o-o-o-o

Note :

(1) comprendre : dentiste


	26. La pierre philosophale

**Titre** : Les liens du sang  
**Auteuse** : MOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Enfin, j'veux dire, Bunny.  
**Genre** : Copiage éhonté des livres de Rowling. Pardonnez moi.  
**Résumé** : Rogue veut voler la Pierre philosophale. Telle est la conclusion de Harry. Mais pour quelle fin ? Avec son père qui finalement est vivant, mais n'a pas vraiment l'air de se souvenir de lui, Harry ne peut pas laisser le Mangemort voler la Pierre. Qui sait ce qu'il voudrait en faire ?  
**Disclamer** : Copiage des livres. J'avoue. Mais me faites pas de procès. (j'ai ma dose avec Kafka X.X) J'me tire juste un plaisir sadique à torturer les persos. Sont pas à moi, dis_-_je !  
**Note** : Autant vous le dire tout de suite, Riri et Voldie ne seront pas réconciliés avant la 5ème, 6ème année. Voldie est rancunier et parano. Pour se plaindre, adressez les reproches au Mage noir là_-_bas à gauche !

'blabla' : pensée de Harry le plus souvent  
°…° Pensée de Voldemort, ou langage mental avec Quirell.

**

* * *

****RAR**

**Onarluca** : Ravie que cela continue à te plaire ! Merci pour ton soutien ! Voilà nouveau chapitre. J'ai eu du mal, loool

**Angel of dead** : Voui, Harry le dira. Mais pas tout de suite. Dans un bon bout de temps looool. Enfin plus si longtemps que ça si tout va bien ! L'immortalité ? Tentant ! Mais pas pour ce chapitre…

**Egwene Al'Vere** : Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir lu tous les chapitres. Cela commence à faire un sérieux morceau.. J'écris le plus vite possible, en conciliant les cours et l'écriture. Quoique ça m'arrive d'écrire en cours.. Hem.. Je vais répondre de mon mieux à tes questions. Le scénario reste un peu vague dans ma p'tite tête. Donc. Voui, Harry voudra toujours faire revivre son père. C'est sa famille. Rien ne pourra changer cela. C'est une dark fic qui le reste. Moui, toutes les années. Du moins jusqu'à la cinquième sixième. Pas de séquelles prévues. Le nombre de chapitre… On devrait approcher de la fin. Attends que je compte.. Ouais. Il doit rester une dizaine de chapitres je pense. Ca dépend. Tout dépend de la façon dont je découpe les années. Je ne pense pas que les autres années seront aussi précises que la première. Trop de boulot loool. J'ai du relire deux fois le bouquin et certains passages sont le texte même… Combien de temps entre chaque chapitres ? C'est une bonne question. Comme tu le sais peut être, j'ai deux autres fics en ligne. Une sur Gundam, une sur Fercaël. Donc je n'écris pas tous les chapitres en même temps. Ca tourne. Mais logiquement j'essaye de publier une fois au moins par mois… Pour cette fic. Vu que les chapitres s'allongent.. Et avec les révisions du bac qui s'annonce, le rythme risque bien d'être un chap de LDS (cette fic) par mois. Parfois moins.. Je fais du mieux que je peux, je tiens à le dire. Alors… Voui. Je connais pas mal de Dark Harry et de RirixVoldie. Je les ai pas tous lu mais je mes ai vu.. Donc.. Il y a.. euh.. Dark side (trèèèèès particulier) de Jedi Cathy, elles me reviennent pas.. euh.. Ta part d'humanité, ta part de ténèbres de Cynore, What I didn't know de Sephy Sagara.. Nakhemda en a fait une.. Westerly.. Y en a d'autres mais elles ne me reviennent pas… Comme site ! si tu veux plus de précision je t'enverrai un mail.. Mémoire de poisson.. lol En tout cas, merci de tes encouragements et voici un nouveau chapitre !

**Monia** :  
Le procès allait ma foi très bien (faut que le lapin arête Kafka c'est obsessionnel..)_  
Voldie_ : METTEZ L'ACCUSEE SOUS ENDOLORIS POUR 6 MOIS !  
Bref tout était normal même l'humeur de chien (chien : qu'ai_-_je fait encore ? ¤ tous : o.O qu'est ce qu'il fout là lui ? DEGAGE ¤ Chien :Mais euh.)  
_Croupton Senior_ : C'EST UN SCANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALE !  
_Tous_ : Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'il fout là lui ?  
_Croupton_ (se calme, se réajuste et se plante devant le juge.. avant de s'apercevoir que c'est Voldie) o.O'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
_Voldie_ : il est pas censé être mort lui ?  
_Harry_ : euh… si ?  
_Voldie_ : ALORS QU'EST_-_CE QUI FOUT LA A METTRE MON PROCES EN L'AIR!  
_Hermione_ : Eh là, Monsieur le juge est partial.  
_Harry_ : C'est un Serpentard, Mione.  
_Hermione_ : Oh..  
_Léo_ : Donc il EST partial.  
_Hermione_ (baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave) : Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh.  
_Voldie_ : JE VOUS PRIERAI DE NE PAS BAVER DEVANT LES JURES ! ET FOUTEZ MOI CE ZOMBI DEHORS !  
_Croupton_ : Chuis pas un zombi. J'me suis retourné dans ma tombe en voyant la gueule de ce procès.  
_Voldie_ : TU N'AS PAS DE TOMBE CRETIN !ET DEGAGE AVANT QUE JE NE T'AVADA KEDAVRISE POUR DE BON ! Bien, reprenons. (jette un coup d'œil à la salle) ET QUOI ENCORE ! GROUILLEZ J'AI UN PLANNING !  
_Hermione_:vouivoui..jejurequemaclienten'estpascoupableelleavaitdesennuis  
assezimportantssinonelleneseseraitpasdérobéeaudevoirsacrédeposterunereviewàla  
plaignanteiciprésente…  
_Plaignante_ : o.O Qui se plaint de quoi ?  
_Bugs Bunny_ : Docteur, je te l'ai déjà expliqué.  
_Arwen_ : Ah ouais c'est vrai. Oh c'est pas grave. J'trouve que ça fait un chouette procès. Maintenant qu'on a vu plein de bô gosses, on peut s'en aller.  
_Tous_ : KOAAAA ?  
_Arwen_ : _-_._-_O Ben oui. Viens Monia, j'te paye une glace. (quitte la salle pendant que toutes les mâchoires se fracassent par terre.)  
Allons très chère, je ne t'en veux pas du tout (range sa hache). Ce qui compte c'est que tu ais lu le chapitre et que tu l'ais aimé. (tu l'as aimé diiiiiis ?) Un peu plus de 10 mots quand même lool. Hermione et Ron ont 11 ans. La suspicion sera pour plus tard. Voilà le nouveau chap ! Garanti cent pour cent lapin ! Bisous_-_tout_-_baveux_-_tout_-_framboisé_-_vu_-_déjà_-_cent_-_fois_-_mais_-_faut_-_pas_-_perdre_-_les_-_bonnes_-_habitudes_-_et_-_pis_-_  
si_-_tu_-_veux_-_tu_-_peux_-_prendre_-_un_-_autre_-_parfum_-_au_-_choix_-_amande_-_chocolat_-_ou_-_pistache.

**Lisia** : Voilà la suite ! Et merci pour la review !

**6eireanne** : La question mérite d'être posée et trouve réponse dans ce chap ! Je te laisse le découvrir par toi même.

**Severafan** : Merci ! Voilà la suite (enfin comme tu dis, looooool) ! Court mes chap ? Mééééééééééééééééééé ! Je fais comme je peuuux. Je vais essayer d'allonger mais bon. Voilà quoi. Lol.

**Lilianne Potter** : salut ! Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite !

**Alinemcb24** : loooooool. Ravie que tu aimes. Voui, j'espère que le chap va te plaire. Mais je te préviens, la LEM devient ma spécialité. BWAAAAAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHA…

**Kobe23** : Merci encore ! Voilà la suite !

**Kungzune** : Voilà la suite ! Merci beaucoup. Première rencontre mais pas dernière !

**Greg 83** : merci de la review et de tes encouragements ainsi que ceux, indirects de ta sœur qui ne faiblissent pas. Voilà un nouveau chap ! 

**Bellasidious** : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! (rougit comme une tomate) autant de mots ? Ben me v'là trèèèèèèès contente. Ca me motive pour écrire. Il est long le chap, nan ? Oui, oui je continue. Le chapitre 6 de SF fait trois pages. C'est royal, hein ? Mais bon c'est un début. En tout cas.. Nouveau chap. Je sens venir la quinzaine de page word, loool.

**Crystal d'avalon** : lool. Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire. Soixante mille mots, ce n'est pas rien. Je suis contente que tu sois arrivée à terme et que tu aimes bien ma fic. L'a fallu du courage. D'autant que la mise en page des premiers chap est pas excellente. Malheureusement, j'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper. Enfin bref. Le lapin va cesser de raconter sa vie. Voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu le trouveras aussi bien que les autres !

**Basile** : Nan ! C'est drôle que tu m'en parles, car une partie de ce chapitre est envisagé d'un point de vue totalement nouveau. Et la fin du chapitre risque de faire des déçus. Et ben.. pour tout te dire, voldie est la première personne à s'occuper réellement de Harry. Il l'a aidé à surmonté ses blocages – ascendant freudien lol – et lui a appris à se défendre. Donc Voldie est l'image paternelle de ma fic. Cependant la 'réconciliation' sera difficile et trèèèèèèèèès longue.

**Moumoute32** : Merci beaucoup de la review ! Avant de commencer à bavarder insupportablement comme je suis en train de le faire maintenant – je suis très contradictoire – je voulais te poser une p'tite question. Douki vient ton pseudo ? Y me fait penser à un dessin animé lol (le mien vient de Sailor Moon loool). Moumoute le mouton dans la ville. Si, si, je jure que j'ai bien mes 17 ans. J'arrête de délirer. Je parle je parle et je raconte n'importe quoi (rajuste ses lunettes et reprend un air sérieux) Hem.. J'étais mooooooooooooooooooooorte de rire (autant pour l'air sérieux..) en lisant ta review loooooooool. Donc un grand merci pour la review ! Vivi, mon cœur, mon sensible petit cœur s'est brisé en mettant Harry à Gryffondor. Mais on est sadique ou on ne l'est pas. Et j'ai bien peur d'être irrémédiablement atteinte d'authorite cruellite à tendance sadiste d'écritorite. Si, si. J'arrête de dire des bêtises. L'amitié avec Dracounet se développera tandis qu'il apprendra à détester Ron et Hermione. Ah le tic des points d'exclamation. Moi cest les accents circonflexes. Mais comme ff ne les passe plus ça se voit plus non plus lol. Et nan, plus le lisais la review plus je m'écroulais de rire. Désolée de rire de ton tic exclamatif. Le mien circonflexif est pas mieux. Lol. Quant à moi, Lapin Premier, Dieu de tous les lapins, je consens dans mon immense clémence à te pardonner les points d'exclamations. Loooooooool. Ca me fait trop rire. L'asile St Jeanne ? Oooh ! Mais c'est intéressant ! Je viendrai te rendre visite. Je suis un peu schizo à mes heures. Et ça s'arrange pas avec tous les médocs que je prends. (air pensif) vienne peut être de là les fics délirantes ? Koi qu'il n'en soit, contente que tu adores ma fic ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre sorti des haffres de mon cerveau tourmenté. Je tiens au 'h' de haffres. J'aime les néologismes. BREF ! Je me tais ! Et te laisse lire le chapitre ! Ciao ! ( en effet les points d'exclamations ca remonte le moral EXDRRRRRRRRRRRRR)

**Celine.s** : Harry veut volontiers l'aider. Mais je suis devenue une spécialiste de la LEM. Les problèmes sont à prévoir… BWAHAHAAAAHAAAHAHA

**Linoa Anna Potter : **Une nouvelle lectrice ! Merci d'avoir reviewé tous les chapitres. Je suis ravie de voir que la présentation mise en page assez lamentable des premiers chapitres ne rebutent pas les lecteurs. Si je mets réponse à la review 1, 2, 3… ça va pas le faire et ça sera plus long que le chapitre. Quoique c'est vrai que ce nouveau chapitre soit particulièrement long. Pour Dumbledore, c'est l'idée que je me fais de lui. J'ai essayé de rester le plus près possible du personnage. Quant à Voldie. Ben.. C'est Voldie. Egal à lui même. Pour répondre à toutes tes questions… Donc.. Harry finira par retrouver Voldemort. Je pense du moins. Qui sait les inventions diaboliques qu'un lapin psychotique peut inventer.. Meuuuuh nan t'es pas folle. Pas plus que moi. Quoique je ne sois pas _vraiment_ une référence, loool. Voldemort apparaît dans ce chapitre. Enfin. Apparaît. (Voldie : Je suis làààààààààà !) Voilà il est apparu. Lol. Nan, première confrontation de Harry dans son temps et Voldie dans ce chapitre. Ou comment Bunny démontre qu'elle maîtrise vraiment bien la LEM (Loi d'Emmerdement Maximum) Hinhin..C'est tout dire ! Que dire pour conclure ? Et bien merci d'avoir reviewé autant de fois ! En effet ça me fait super plaisir de recevoir tant de review d'un coup. Surtout des review aussi laudatives. Alors merci, beaucoup encore, de lire et d'aimer. Continue à me donner ton avis. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir. (graaaaaaand sourire) donc voilà la suite !

_-_

¤_-_,  
(

_Chapitre 6 : La pierre philosophale. _

Le temps pressait. Quirell se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Non pas que les ridicules menaces de Rogue le perturbent. _Il_ était avec lui. Comment aurait il pu avoir peur, lui, Phébus Quirell alors que _Lui_ ne le quittait jamais. Comment Rogue pouvait il, ne serait_-_ce que songer un seul instant qu'avec _Lui_ à ses côtés à chaque instant, lui le t.. ti.. timide prof… professeur Q_-_Quirell, aurait pu avoir peur de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un.

°Cesse donc ton narcissisme écœurant. Sans moi, tu n'es _rien_.°

Ah. Oui. C'est vrai. _Il _lisait chacune de ses pensées, surveillait chacune de ses actions.

°Exact. Cesse donc de penser _cinq_ minutes à moi. Et concentre toi sur le vieux fou, il te pose une question.°

Oups ?

°REPONDS LUI, IMBECILE !°

_-_ Je suis.. d_-_d_-_d'accord Albus.

_-_ Fa_-_bu_-_leux ! Nous ferons cela la semaine prochaine.

' Faire quoi ? '

°La démonstration de ta stupidité !°

_-_ Alors il faudra tout mettre en place. Je compte sur vous, cher ami.

_-_ O_-_Ou.. Oui… Bi.. Bi_-_Bien sûr.

_-_ Alors tout va bien. Je vous sers du clafoutis ?

¤_-_¤_-_¤_-_¤_-_¤_-_¤_-_¤

°Nous voilà en juin, mon serviteur.. Il sera bientôt temps d'agir. Enfin.. Après onze années de silence… Potter… Dumbledore… Ils payeront.. Oh, ils payeront… Un prix que tu ne peux même pas imaginer.. Bientôt… Quelques jours de patience encore… Quelques détails à régler avec… cet imbécile.. Je veux que tu t'en charges… Propose lui quelque chose… Un monstre.. Parle lui d'un monstre… Ce soir…Oui… Ce soir… Cela sera parfait… Encore quelques jours seulement.. Une centaine d'heures.. Et je me dresserai de nouveau..°

¤_-_¤_-_¤_-_¤_-_¤_-_¤_-_¤

_-_ Je suis certain que Rogue veut la Pierre, déclara Harry.

_-_ Tu crois que c'était lui dans la forêt ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Draco, hésitant, puis regarda les Gryffondor.

_-_ Non.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Alors… c'était qui ?

Les yeux verts s'assombrirent, se perdant dans les souvenirs.

¤

_- Tu n'es qu'un sale gamin, siffla Voldemort de sa voix glaciale en regardant le jeune garçon, baguette tendue, sourire angélique aux lèvres torturer un Moldu du sort qu'il venait juste d'attendre. Je t'avais dit de ne pas essayer tout de suite sur des Moldus.. _

_- Désolé Père. _

_Le lord noir secoua la tête. Ses yeux brillaient alors qu'il regardait le dit-Moldu._

_- … Mais le sale gamin le plus doué qu'il m'ait été donné de voir._

_Un sourire resplendissant illumina le visage du garçon qui regardait extatique, la lueur de fierté qui perçait des les yeux rouges écarlates de Lord Voldemort._

'_C'est donc ça le bonheur ? La famille ?'_

¤

_-_ Harry ? Tu rêves ?

Harry secoua la tête et regarda le blond.

_-_ C'était Voldemort dans la forêt..

¤_-_¤_-_¤_-_¤_-_¤_-_¤_-_¤

_-_ Hagrid ! Hagrid !

Le géant regarda surpris les première années se jeter sur lui. Malfoy restait légèrement en retrait et il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a ?

_-_ Quelqu'un va..

Harry coupa Ron.

_-_ On voudrait que vous veniez à notre dernier match de Quidditch.

Etonné Hagrid hocha la tête.

_-_ Je le fais toujours Harry.

_-_ Vous voyez, je vous l'avez dit ! Merci Hagrid !

Le demi géant secoua la tête.

_-_ Ca va mieux depuis la Forêt Harry ?

_-_ Oui, j'étais aussi venu embêter Crockdur, ajouta Harry avec un sourire qui se voulait malicieux.

_-_ Petit malin. Tu veux m'aider à lui donner à manger ?

_-_ Oh oui !

_-_ Mais Harry…

_-_ Ne t 'inquiète pas Hermione, Hagrid est un spécialiste des chiens. Quand on peut s'occuper de Touffu, on peut s'occuper de Crockdur.

_-_ Oh tu sais, Crockdur comme je le disais l'autre jour à mon ami marchand grec, n'est pas si difficile que ça à s'occuper. Un peu de musique et hop ! Tranquille !

_-_ Un marchand grec ?

_-_ Ouais ! Un grand type en noir. Il voulait me vendre un œuf de dragon. Gryffondor sait que j'ai toujours voulu avoir un dragon, et je lui ai dit que après Touffu je pouvais m'en occuper mais que je n'avais pas envie de poser de problème à Dumbledore. Un grand homme Dumbledore.. Et il m'a donc demandé qui était Touffu. Un chien à trois têtes que je lui reponds. Le seul d' Europe. Et je lui explique que comme tous les Cerbères, il adore la musique et…

_-_ MALFOY RENDS MOI MON SAC !

Harry soupira en voyant le trio s'éloigner.

_-_ Désolé Hagrid, je reviendrai une autre fois. Je dois aller les surveiller.

Le géant sourit.

_-_ Va. Mais fais attention à Malfoy.

_-_ Promis.

¤_-_¤_-_¤_-_¤_-_¤_-_¤_-_¤

_-_ Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as pris mon sac ?

_-_ Parce que.

Le blond s'étala dans l'herbe. Harry lui frappa dans la main.

_-_ Nous sommes des génies, conclut l'aristocrate.

_-_ …Des lumières.

_-_ Parfaits…

_-_ …Magnifiques…

_-_ … Intelligents…

_-_ On est nous quoi.

Et les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire.

_-_ Mais qu'est ce que vous avez ! Et c'est quoi cette histoire que vous avez balancé à Hagrid.

_-_ Harry a trouvé le moyen de faire dire à Hagrid que Voldemort ou Rogue sait comment passer devant Touffu. Conclusion, on descend à la trappe ce soir, chercher nous même la pierre.

_-_ Et Dumbledore ? On pourrait le prévenir ?

_-_ Nan. L'est au Ministère, répondit Draco, et pour un bon moment.

_-_ Comment peux tu en être sûr ?

_-_ Je le sais c'est tout.

'_Complicité entre MangeMorts'_ songea Harry. _'A moins que Père ne l'ait informé lui même de ses plans. Auquel cas cela signifie que le pouvoir de la Pierre est réel. Sinon, Malfoy ne se mouillerait pas.._'

¤

_-_ Aie !

_-_ Chhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhut !

_-_ Tu m'as marché sur le pied, crétin.

_-_ Pas fait exprès.

_-_ Taisez vous. Rusard se ramène.

_-_ A la chaaaaaaaaasseuh aux élèves, j'allais gaiement, quand soudain, quand soudain… a la chaaaaaaasseuh..

Le Rusard chantonnant passa.

_-_ … J'ai vu et entendu ce que je crois avoir vu et entendu ?

_-_ J'ai bien peur que oui Weasley.

_-_ Je sens venir les cauchemars.

_-_ Attends qu'on ressorte vivants de cette histoire avant de planifier tes rêves.

_-_ Ta gueule Malfoy.

¤_-_¤_-_¤_-_¤_-_¤_-_¤_-_¤

_-_ Vous n'avez pas remarqué quelque chose ?

_-_ Quoi ? Et de un, la harpe ne joue plus, et de deux on n'entend plus de ronflements.

Les quatre enfants se regardèrent.

_-_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

_-_ BORDEL DE GRYFFONDOR ! ARRÊTEZ D'HURLER ET SAUTEZ DANS CETTE MAUDITE TRAPPE !

La dite maudite trappe se referma cinq secondes avant que les mâchoires de Touffu ne se referment sur Harry.

_-_ Oh de justesse, souffla Ron. Encore heureux que cette plante soit là pour amortir le choc.

_-_ Imbécile de belette ! siffla Draco, c'est un Filet du Diable !

_-_ HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !

Harry venait de glisser, comme absorbé par la plante. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Malfoy qui baragouinait quelque chose sur Chourave et ses idées à tuer, sans parler d'un certain directeur qui reçut des noms d'oiseaux des plus charmants.

_-_ Détendez vous, cria Harry.

_-_ Laisse tomber, sont incapable de se détendre. Ils ont le sang trop chaud. _Lux solis !_

Les 'deux sang chaud' tombèrent lourdement à terre.

_-_ Pièce suivante.

¤

_-_ Faut. Attraper. Une. Clef. Avec. Un. BALAI ?

_-_ Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan. Sans blague !

_-_ Malfoy…

_-_ Arrêtez vous vos querelles de vieux couples ! intervint Hermione se recevant un regard meurtrier de la part du blond.

Harry maudit une ou deux fois Hermione et tendit un balai au blond avant qu'il n'ait envie d'ensorceler la Sang de Bourbe plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

¤

_-_ JE NE VOIS RIEN ! Comment veux tu repérer une putain de clef au milieu de centaine d'autres ?

_-_ Il en faut une grosse, argentée, assez ancienne qui..

_-_ MERCI GRANGER ! DEPUIS TRENTE MINUTES QU'ON TOURNE, ON AVAIT PAS COM..

_-_ JE LA VOIS ! _Accio_ clef de la porte !

La clef alla se loger dans la main du jeune homme qui atterrit sans encombres, suivi de Draco.

_-_ Tu n'aurais pas pu faire ça plus tôt ?

_-_ Il faut parfaitement visualiser l'objet que l'on veut attirer. Le mieux est d'avoir un contact visuel qui..

_-_ Epargne le dico du Serdaigle et ouvre cette porte.

Harry lui tira la langue mais s'exécuta.

¤

_-_ TOUR EN F3 !

Un bruit de fracas emplit la salle.

_-_ Je n'aime définitivement pas ce jeu.

'Ca pourrait être marrant comme instrument de torture. Gagne la partie contre moi et tu as la vie sauve.. Ouais.. A noter..'

_-_ …

_-_ …

_-_ …

_-_ … Tu es trop Gryffondor pour ton bien, Weasley.

_-_ ..Je sais… Vous sauverez la pierre ?

_-_ ..Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

_-_ Je dois me faire prendre Hermione.

_-_ Quoiiiiiiiiiiiii ?

_-_ Cavalier… En.. E7 !

Sans un mot, Harry se déplaça pour finir la partie. Hermione se précipita vers Ron.

_-_ Reste avec lui. On continue, déclara Harry.

Les deux Gryffondor regardèrent un moment Malfoy puis acquiescèrent. Le Serpentard et Harry connaissaient de nombreux sorts, plus peut être qu'Hermione, pêchés dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

¤

_Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière  
Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière  
L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège  
Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège  
Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie  
Trois sont mortels poisons, promesses d'agonie  
Choisis si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice  
Pour t'aider à ce choix tu auras quatre indices.  
Le premier : si rusée soit leur perfidie  
Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie  
Le second : différente à chaque extrémité  
Si tu vas de l'avant, nul ne sera ton alliée.  
Le troisième : elles sont de tailles inégales  
Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale  
Quatre enfin : les deuxièmes à gauche comme à droite,  
Sont jumelles de goût mais d'aspect disparates._

Le silence régna entre les garçons alors qu'ils observaient la dernière épreuve. Encore heureux que le troll de la chambre précédente ait déjà été KO. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils n'étaient, hélas, pas seul…

_-_ Draco…

_-_ Moui ?

_-_ Tu sais quoi ?

_-_ Nan ?

_-_ .. j'ai horreur du vin d'ortie…

_-_ Sans commentaire Harry.

Un grand sourire lui répondit alors que les deux jeunes garçons tentaient de comprendre l'énigme qui leur permettrait de passer le feu noir qui barrait l'entrée. Il n'y avait aucun sort de la connaissance de Harry pour passer le dit_-_feu. Surtout quand on savait qu'il existait des centaines de feu magique différent et que la couleur noire de celui_-_ci faisait figure de mauvais présage…

¤

_-_ Je ne comprend PAS, grimaça Draco en relisant le poème pour la trentième fois.

_-_ C'est une énigme.

_-_ NAAAAAAAAAAAAN. Sans blaaaaaaaague ?

_-_ …C'est diabolique. Plutôt qu'un sort à briser, une énigme pour se retourner les méninges…

_-_ .. J'aurai préféré le sort.

_-_ Tais toi, je réfléchis.

_-_ C'est de la logique.

_-_ Naaan. Sans blaaaague ?

_-_ Tu te répètes.

_-_ Le stress qui retombe.

_-_ Crétin. Attends. Donc ça nous fait une potion pour revenir, une potion pour aller dans la dernière salle..

_-_ Comment tu sais que c'est la dernière salle ?

_-_ Parce que nous en avons déjà passé six, avec celle là. Or le chiffre magique, est sept. Six est la moitié du nombre parfait. Et cela m 'étonnerait qu'il y ait encore une demi douzaine de protection. Donc, la dernière protection, la septième sera la plus magique. C'est elle qui cache la Pierre.

_-_ Je ne veux pas savoir d'où tu sais tout cela.

_-_ De toute façon je ne te l'aurai pas dit.

_-_ Je disais.. Deux potions pour passer les feux, trois du poison et deux du vin.

_-_ Ouais, ça nous avance.

Harry l'atomisa du regard et relut le poème.

¤

_-_ BWAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHA !

_-_ Ca y est ? T'as perdu les rares neurones qui te restaient mon pauvre Potter ? Je savais que cela arriverait.

_-_ Mais non, crétin. J'ai la solution.

_-_ J'ai peur d'être sceptique.

_-_ Je te dis que j'ai la solution.

Quelque chose dans le ton glacial que Harry utilisa convainquit Draco.

_-_ Seulement, il n'y en a pas assez pour deux, dit Harry en saisissant une petite fiole.

Le blond resta silencieux.

Harry lui tendit une autre fiole.

_-_ Rejoins les autres.

Le blond le regarda, hésitant.

_-_ Rogue est dangereux, dit Malfoy. Plus que tu ne le crois.

_-_ Je sais. C'est un expert de Magie noire.

'Mais moi aussi.'

_-_ Il m'aime bien. J'ai plus de chances que toi de m'en tirer vivant.

_-_ Depuis quand les Serpentards sont ils héroïques ?

_-_ ..Depuis qu'ils fréquentent les Gryffondor.

Le brun lui sourit.

_-_ Ne va pas tourner Gryffondor. C'est à moi de continuer.

Draco hocha lentement la tête.

_-_ Fais attention à toi, stupide Gryffondor.

_-_ Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Ca me touche.

_-_ Crétin.

¤

Harry regarda le blond passer le feu pour revenir vers Ron et Hermione. Sans la moindre hésitation, le garçon porta la fiole à ses lèvres. L'ayant avalée, il passa à travers le feu sombre qui barrait l'accès de la dernière salle.

Là, se tenait un homme. Qui regardait dans le Miroir du Riséd.

Ce n'était pas Rogue.

Ce n'était – hélas – pas Voldemort.

¤

_-__Vous_ ?

_-_ Et oui, Potter. Moi. Surpris peut être ? demanda le professeur avec un sourire narquois.

Harry grimaça. Qu'est_-_ce que c'était que cette histoire encore ? _Quirell_ ? Voilà qui mettait à terre bien des théories. Et d'abord pourquoi avait_-_il arrêté de bégayer ? Et surtout..

_-_ Et Rogue ?

_-_ Ah. Severus. Un bon coupable n'est_-_ce pas ? La tête de l'emploi. Il a pourtant essayé de vous sauver toute l'année. Le balai a été la tentative la plus.. remarquée. C'était une erreur que de me dévoiler ce jour là. Mais apparemment, personne ne m'a soupçonné.

_-_ Mais c'est un _Mangemort_ !

Il pouvait bien se trahir, il allait tuer cet imbécile qui avait cru pouvoir le tromper.

_-_ Comment savez_-_vous ça Potter ? Peu importe. Le traître sera châtié. Quand j'aurai cette Pierre.

….

Traître ?

Châtié ?

_-_ Je crois que vous me devez quelques explications, siffla Harry, furieux.

Encore heureux que Draco et les Gryffon_-_débiles n'étaient pas là. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de Magie Noire.

_-_ Je ne te dois rien, Potter. Foutue Pierre… Je me vois la donner au Maître. Mais je ne comprends pas comment.. Je…

_-_ Maître ? Quel Maître ?

_-_ Lord Voldemort bien sûr.

…

Ce. Débile. Se. Payait. Sa. Tête.

Conclusion : il allait le tuer.

Lentement ou avec un _Avada Kedavra_ ?

_Endoloris_ plus _Avada Kedavra_ ou _Ecartelus_ et _Gelus Membrus _?

_-_ Je ne comprends pas.. Faut_-_il briser le miroir pour la prendre ?

°Bien sûr que non, idiot !°

_-_ Et détruire votre seule chance d'obtenir la pierre. En admettant que vous en ayez une.. Maintenant, vous allez m'expliquer de quoi il retourne avant que je ne perde patience et ne vous envoie un Doloris.

_-_ Tu me fais peur, gamin.. Et comment connais_-_tu l'existence de ce sort ?

_-_ Aucune importance pour vous de le savoir : je vais vous tuer.

¤

Au cours de sa longue existence, Lord Voldemort avait vu bien des choses. Mais la scène surréaliste qui se déroulait autour de lui dépassait l'entendement. Ce gamin débordait de puissance, et était tout à fait capable de jeter un Doloris à cet incapable de Quirell qui, trop sûr de lui ne serait pas sur ses gardes.

°Laisse moi le voir.°

_-_ M_-_Maître ?

°Obéis !°

_-_ V_-_Vous êtes trop faible, maître.

Harry regardait ébahi Quirell se parler à lui même. Se pourrait_-_il que ?

_-_ Voldemort… est en vous ?

Quirell cessa son débat.

_-_ Vous êtes extrêmement intelligent Potter. Pour un garçon de votre âge. C'est surprenant.

'..Donc, Père était là depuis le début.. Il a utilisé le Sang de licorne pour se maintenir en vie dans le corps de Quirell. Et Dumbledore n'a rien vu..'

Quirell acheva d'enlever son turban et se retourna lentement, lui montrant son dos. Harry manqua de hurler en voyant le visage, collé sur l'arrière du crâne de Quirell. Le visage de son père. Qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à son père. A la place du visage blanc extraordinairement beau, se trouvait une figure décharné, livide, d'une blancheur abominable. Ses yeux rouges sang brillaient au milieu de sa figure et son nez était réduit à l'état de deux minces fentes, semblables à celles d'un serpent. Il ne restait plus grand chose du Lord Voldemort de 1980. Seulement une ombre décharnée qui luttait pour survivre. Harry avait la furieuse envie de s'arracher les ongles, la peau pour avoir fait cela, même inconsciemment. Il ne voulait pas avoir de lien avec la déchéance de son père. Il ne voulait pas que l'homme fier de jadis soit réduit à l'état de parasite possesseur immonde.

Oh, Salazar non..

_-_ Harry Potter, souffla le visage.

Un murmure glacial, coupant qui déchira Harry. Le murmure cruel réservé à ceux que le Mage noir comptait tuer dans un futur relativement proche.

_-_ Vois ce que je suis… Un parasite… collé sur le corps d'un autre.. obligé de m'abreuver de sang… comme un vampire… pour survivre.. Seulement la pierre… La pierre..

_-_ Je ne voulais pas ça ! ne put s'empêcher de crier Harry. Je ne voulais rien de cela ! Je voulais juste..

'Ne jamais vous quitter..'

_-_ Ce genre de paroles n'apportent rien, siffla Voldemort.

_-_ Je sais. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de le souhaiter. Autrement, personne n'aurait crée ce miroir.

Les yeux rouges le fixèrent indécis. Pourquoi le gamin était_-_il aussi calme ? Il était censé dans l'histoire hurler à la mort, l'accuser du meurtre de ses parents.. Pas lui expliquer que les souhaits de l'homme étaient le pourquoi de la création du miroir..

_-_ Assez… perdu de temps… J'ai attendu… trop longtemps… Potter… Regarde dans… le miroir.. Et dis moi ce que tu vois…

Quirell se saisit brutalement par le bras et le lâcha aussitôt en hurlant.

La tête de Harry sembla se déchirer en deux alors que sa cicatrice le brûlait de mille feux.

_-_ Dis.. moi ce que.. tu vois…

Harry regarda le miroir, le cœur battant aux bords des lèvres. La douleur était si intense qu'il avait du mal à voir. IL eut l'impression de retourner six ans en arrière quand la ceinture de son oncle s'abattait sur lui.

Refusant ces pensées, il observa ce qu'il y voyait. Mais, contrairement aux autres fois, ce fut pas le reflet de son père qu'il vit. Ce fut son propre reflet, souriant doucement, paisiblement, libre de toute douleur, mettant la Pierre dans sa poche.

_-_ Biiiiiiiiien, siffla la voix glaciale de Voldemort.

La tête sur le point d'exploser, Harry sortit la Pierre de sa poche, indécis, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

_-_ Maintenant, donne moi… la Pierre… Potter… Viens… Avec moi… Donne moi la… Pierre…

Mais Harry ne pouvait bouger, terrassé par la douleur de sa cicatrice.

_-_ Donne_-_moi… cette Pierre maudit gamin.

Exaspéré, Voldemort hurla.

_-_ ATTRAPE LE ET DONNE MOI CETTE PIERRE !

Quirell se jeta sur Harry qui ne pouvait plus bouger. Ils hurlèrent tous deux de douleur au premier contact. Les membres de Quirell brûlaient au contact de Harry. La tête de Harry était au bord de l'explosion, déversant chaque fois plus de souffrance à l'approche de Quirell.

_-_ P_-_Prenez la..pierre… père..

Et tout devint noir.

¤

Lorsque Harry reprit conscience, il était allongé dans un lit blanc de l'infirmerie. La première chose qu'il vit ce fut une longue barbe blanche. L'esprit encore embrumé par la douleur et le sommeil, Harry se redressa lentement.

_-_ Ah tu es réveillé, mon garçon.

_-_ Que… s'est_-_il passé ?

_-_ Et bien, outre le fait que cela fait trois jours que tu es allongé dans ce lit.. pas grand chose. Le secret de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Quirell est bien gardé. Par conséquent, toute l'école est au courant.. Et je gagerai que tu vas devenir encore plus connu.. Tes camarades t'ont envoyé quelques cadeaux..

Harry regarda autour de lui et vit une bonne quinzaine de boîte de sucreries.

_-_ Mr Weasley, Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy sont passés vous voir. Je dirai qu'ils étaient inquiets pour toi.

_-_ .. Est ce que D… est ce qu'ils vont bien ?

_-_ Rien de grave.

_-_ Que s'est_-_il passé.. La Pierre ? Est.. ce que Voldemort ait parvenu à s'en… à la prendre ?

Le vieux sorcier secoua la tête.

_-_ Non. Quand je suis arrivé, vous hurliez tous trois de douleur. J'ai pu bannir Voldemort.. Quirell est à l'hôpital.

_-_ Il..reviendra..

_-_ Voldemort ? J'ai bien peur que oui..

'.. Parlez pour v_-_vous..'

_-_ J'ai… d'autres questions…

_-_ Je t'écoute.

_-_ Le Miroir.. la pierre..

_-_ Ah oui.. Une de mes plus brillantes idées. Seul quelqu'un qui ne voudrait faire aucun usage personnel de la Pierre pouvait la prendre.

'Je voulais la donner à Père.. comment ai_-_je pu la prendre..'

_-_ Et la Pierre ?

_-_ Détruite.. Mon ami Nicolas et moi avons convenu que c'était la chose la plus sage à faire..

_-_ Il va mourir alors.

_-_ En effet. Il va mourir.

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes avant que Harry ne rouvre la bouche.

_-_ Et la douleur.. Pourquoi.. Le contact de Quirell.. nous faisait tous souffrir ?

_-_ Quirell est un être à la vie maudite, puisqu'il a bu le sang de la licorne. Sans oublier le fait qu'il était possédé par Voldemort. Et toi, tu es lié à Voldemort. Par ta cicatrice.

'Et par le sang..'

_-_ Ta mère s'est sacrifiée pour te protéger, Harry. Son amour coule comme une protection dans tes veines. Un rempart d'une pureté inégalable qui ne pouvait que faire reculer un être aussi maléfique que Voldemort.

'Mais.. Ca n'a jamais fait ça dans le passé.'

_-_ Ce ne sont que des suppositions.

_-_ Donc.. tout est fini..

_-_ Pour le moment, oui.. Mais il trouvera, hélas, d'autres moyens de revenir. Lord Voldemort s'accroche à la vie avec une ténacité…

'…'

¤

_-_ HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !

Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte des deux Gryffondor qui lui avaient sauté dessus quand il était arrivé dans la salle. Il n'était pas d'humeur. Il avait mal au cœur, mal à la tête. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait envie de pleurer. S'allonger sur son lit et pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule de fatigue.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que t'as ?

_-_ Je suis fatigué.

_-_ T'as raté le match de Quidditch, l'informa Ron. On a perdu contre Serdaigle. La Coupe est au Serpentard et.. Harry ?

Le garçon s'était levé, ne l'écoutant plus et sortait de la Salle aussi vite que possible. Etonné, Ron se leva pour le suivre. Hermione lui prit le bras.

_-_ Non, Ron. Laisse le.

_-_ Mais..

_-_ Ron, Harry vient de se battre contre le meurtrier de ses parents. A mon avis, il se fiche pas mal de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

_-_ Mais..

_-_ Pas de discussions.

_-_ Mais Malfoy a suivi Harry et..

_-_ On ira voir Harry après.

¤

_-_ Harry ?

_-_ Quoi ?

Malfoy le rattrapa.

_-_ Ca va ?

_-_ Tu te demandes si le méchant Voldemort m'a traumatisé ?

Le blond ne répondit pas.

_-_ Je ne voulais pas… je ne voulais pas, murmura Harry en s'appuyant contre le mur, en se laissant tomber par terre. Je ne voulais pas.. je ne voulais pas…

Malfoy regarda le garçon à terre. Jamais il n'avait eu l'air aussi vulnérable. Pour la première fois de l'année, Draco trouva que Potter ressemblait à ce qu'il était : un orphelin de onze ans, rongé de douleur.

Draco s'assit à côté de lui, en silence, et le laissa pleurer pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Etant Serpentard, Draco savait qu'on pouvait vouloir pleurer sans qu'on demande explications.

¤

_-_ Et donc, comme cadeau à ces événements.. particulier.. Pas d'examens !

Une foule d'applaudissements accueillit la nouvelle.

_-_ Trop coooooooooooooooooooool ! cria Ron.

_-_ Ca va Harry ?

Harry plaque un sourire sur ses lèvres.

_-_ Je vais toujours bien, lui affirma_-_t_-_il.

_-_ La Coupe des Quatre Maisons sera décernée à Serpentard, qui l'emporte par 472 points ! En seconde place, Serdaigle avec 426 points. En troisième Pouffsouffle avec 352 points et enfin Gryffondor, avec 322 points. Bravo, bravo, Serpentard !

Harry fut le seul Gryffondor à applaudit le score de Serpentard.

_-_ Cependant, il convient de rajouter quelques points.. au vu des derniers évènements. J'accorde donc, à Monsieur Ronald Weasley, pour la partie d'échec la plus impressionnante de Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années.. j'accorde, cinquante points.

Tonnerre d'applaudissement. Ri_-_di_-_cu_-_le.

Harry se sentait mieux.

_-_ A miss Hermione Granger pour la logique et le sang froid dont elle a fait preuve, cinquante points.

De nouveau des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle tandis que les regards se tournaient vers Hermione.

_-_ A monsieur Harry Potter,... pour le courage exceptionnel dont il a fait preuve… Soixante points !

_-_ ON A GAGNE, HARRY ! ON A GAGNE !

_-_ S'il vous plaît.. Je n'ai pas terminé..

Le silence se fit.

_-_ L'amitié est une belle chose. Mais quand elle traverse des clivages aussi importants que les Maisons, elle ne peut que susciter l'admiration. Aussi j'accorde, à Monsieur Draco Malfoy pour son engagement dans cette aventure, dix autres points. Par conséquent, je crois bien que nous avons une égalité cette année..

Cette fois ci la salle explosa en applaudissements.

L'année ne pouvait pas mieux terminer, avait dit Hermione.

Harry était presque d'accord.

Presque.

¤

Voldemort se regarda dans la glace. Cette nouvelle victime ne tiendrait que quelques jours. Un stupide Moldu. Dire qu'il avait été si près de la Pierre.

Cette pensée le faisait enragé.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Potter. A ces derniers mots. 'Père.. prenez la..'

Que voulait_-_il dire par là ?

Lord Voldemort dut admettre qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Et s'il y avait une chose qu'il n'appréciait pas, outre la défaite, c'était de ne pas comprendre.

Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'énigme ne s'éclaircisse. Tôt ou tard, il serait de nouveau face à Potter. Potter et sa magie surpuissante. Mystérieuse.

Potter et ses secrets sinistres qu'il avait partiellement deviné à travers leur contact douloureux. Comment pouvait il connaître l'existence des Impardonnables ? Et celle des Mangemorts ? Qui aurait pu lui en parler ? Et que signifiait, par Salazar les derniers mots du gamin. Autant de questions qui le faisaient enrager.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tout ne s'éclaire. Il était un serpent. Et la patience était une de ses plus grandes vertus.

_-_

¤_-_,  
(

Fin du chapitre

**Voldie** : …..  
**Harry** : ……  
**Les deux** : TT.TT C'est de pire en piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire.  
**Bunny** : Meuh nan. Vous avez encore rien vu mes petits.  
**Harry** : Je veux mouriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir…  
**Voldie** : Ca peut s'arranger.  
**Harry** : C'était une métaphore, spèce de débile.  
**Voldie** : Chuis pas débile. J'voulais te rendre service.  
**Harry** : Je m'en passerai à l'avenir. Mais tu peux proposer la politesse à Bunny.  
**Voldie** : Tu veux mourir, Bunny ?  
**Bunny** : .. Mm… Nan. Mais je veux bien te tuer toi !  
**Voldie** : KYAAAAAAAAAa (prend très courageusement la fuite, suivi par Harry)  
**Bunny** : Et ben quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?


	27. Mystère à Poudlard I

**Titre** : Les liens du sang (Au cœur des ténèbres)  
**Auteuse** : Bun'  
**Source** : HP tome 2 ( on avaaaaaaanceuh !)  
**Genre** : .. Euh. Dark. Très dark. Remixage pas clair des bouquins. Fusillades des persos. J'ai presque honte… Presque.  
**Résumé** : La seconde année commence. Harry est déprimé, Ron et Hermione se demandent pourquoi, Draco ne sait comment agir vis à vis d'Harry sachant que son père a un coup foireux en tête impliquant son meilleur ami et Ginny visite Poudlard en compagnie d'un certain ami que nous adorons toutes (qui cela peut_-_il être ?). Ouais. Ben l'année s'annonce plutôt mouvementée.  
**Couple** : Néant total.  
**Disclamer** (lapin regarde le mot 'disclamer') : BOUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAHA. LIFE IS PAS JUUUUUUUSTEUH ! TT.TT Rien est à moi. Hélas. Personne ne veut rien me prêter. Je sais que je perds tout mais de ça je peux prendre soin… Nan ? Toujours pas ? (retourne bouder)  
**Note**: Voilà le chapitre ! Moi non plus j'en reviens pas ! (voix de la raison : pas étonnant. Au lieu de réviser sagement tu as tapé ce chapitre. Tss ts.. et apèrs tu t'étonnes de tes notes en histoire. Mais euh..)

'_blabla' _pensée de Riri

_/paroles/ _Fourchelangue

* * *

****

* * *

**RAR** ( 400 REVIEWS ! o.O JE VOUS AIME LES GEEEEEEEEENS ! DANS MES BRAAAAS) 

Le lapin se reprend. Hem. Euh, voilà donc.. Merci à tous les revieweurs d'avoir mis un mot pour m'encourager, je suis vraiment contente. Donc, un grand merci à vous tous !

_

* * *

_

**Moumoute32** : Les points d'exclamation passent cette fois, MDR. Allez motiver. Moi aussi j'ai un prof de littérature pas possible. Elle me fait la guerre depuis deux ans pour les 'dû' et les 'due'. Ouais. Bon. Ca t'intéresse pas vraiment en fait.. Et bien au début je voulais laisser la coupe aux Serpentard (suis_-_je magnanime) mais bon. Voilà quoi. Riri est chez les Gryff. Une égalité. Trèès bien ça. Je suis un lapin génial. Normal je suis un dieu. T'inquiète pour les choses idiotes. Je suis très douée aussi. J'y pense sans arrêt. Un pois chiche dans un cerveau c'est toujours mieux que deux ou trois neurones mutants et mort_-_vivant qui se dupliquent tout seuls de temps à autre. Les coups sur la tête c'est très mauvais pour les neurones. Y a un moment où on peut plus descendre dans les négatifs.. Enfin bref, l'histoire de mes neurones est tragique et remonte à la quatrième. Et elle est trèèèèèès longue. Enfin bref. Pas intéressant. MDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR le surnom. Ca sonne bien 32 en plus lol. Voui, voui, donne moi l'adresse de St Jeanne et je passerai à l'occasion. Je vais pas laisser une de mes revieweuse préférée se morfondre. Suis_-_je magnanime, génialissime.. Suis je Moi quoi. (retire ses chaussures, paske avec les chevilles qui enflent ça finit par faire mal.) Hem. Donc, euh.. Encore merci ! Drôlement contente que cela t'es plu. (Regard très grave) oui, ce sont des dessins animés qui doivent figurer dans notre culture. T'inquiète pas ! Tes points d'exclamation apparaissent trèèès bien. Merci encore de la review ! A pluche !

**Kungzune** : Merci beaucoup. Ce qu'il se passe ? Ben voilà le chapitre, lol.

**Alinemcb54** : Ce serait moins drôle dans la LEM. Souhaiter que Voldie vive, loool. T'inquiète t'es pas la seule. J'ai pu le courage de le tuer maintenant TT.TT Remarque, j'en avais pas l'intention, mais bon. Voilà quoi. Merci ! Voilà la suite !

**Onarluca** : M'ci ! Voilà la suite !

**Severafan** : Euh quand ? Dans… (renonce à compter les chapitres)… Longtemps ? Mais il le retrouvera. C'est une bonne chose. Nan ?

**Milie Black** : Salut ! Merci beaucoup ! Euh, vi il retrouvera Harry. Dans longtemps. Plusieurs chapitres. Mm.. Pourquoi pas Serpentard ? Paske il serait trop surveillé en étant à Serpentard plutôt qu'à Gryffondor.

**Sybel26** : Ooooooooooh ! Une connaissance ! Je suis ravie de te 'retrouver' loool ! Ca faisait longtemps (graaaand sourire) et ouiiiiii ! La partie 2 est en ligne. Enfin. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi en ce qui concernait la partie 1. J'avais peur de la finir un peu brutalement mais bon. L'était temps que cela finisse ! Moui. Mais nan pas cinquante chapitres. Ca va pas le faire. La première année était la plus détaillée et je te raconte pas combien de fois j'ai feuilleté mon bouquin ou dit 'PUNAISE OU EST CE ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ DE LIVRE ?' lool. Donc nettement moins détaillé. On va en rester à entre deux et trois chapitres chaque année. Paske sinon.. Ca va encore prendre des mois. Un HarryDraco. Je sais pas. Je sais vraiment pas. J'ai envie de répondre oui mais non. Très très proche, ça c'est certain. Mais jusqu'à quel point. Euh.. je sais pas. La suite de la fic nous le dira. Vala !

**Hélène84** : Saluuuuut ! Quitter le domicile familial ! O.o Rho ! Mais poukoaaaaa ? (Lapin occupe toi de tes affaires) euh, donc. Hem.. Je suis contente de te voir de retour, lol. Ben merci beaucoup ! Voui je sais qu'elle se fait désirer. C'est tout l'intérêt. (Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand sourire) plus sérieusement, je suis désolée de ça. Mais j'ai une scène qui me tient vraiment à cœur qui a maintenant pas loin de six mois (elle est vieilleuuh) et qui nécessite les retrouvailles dans la cinquième année plutôt. Donc vala !

**Linoa Anna Potter** : Merci d'avoir reviewé tous les chapitres lol. Mais je l'ai déjà dit. Mais bon. C'est vrai que reviewé 26 chapitres d'affilé ! Faut du courage looool. Surtout que maintenant on approche dangereusement des 100 000 mots. Un grand pas dans l'histoire du lapin. C'est émouvant. En fait nan, mais ça fait toujours bien de le dire. Qu'est ce que je disais déjà moi ? Le pendentif ? Euh c'est prévu. Mais bon ils vont pas se revoir avant un moment. Snif. Voldie m'a fait un procès d'ailleurs. Comme il voulait absolument apparaître dans les chapitres qui suivent pour, je cite « relever incontestablement le niveau déplorable de cette fic » et ben notre Voldie national apparaîtra. C'est vrai, je ne peux pas contrarier une des vedettes de la fic. Si Voldie claque la porte, ça la foutrera mal. J'ai pas de figurant convaincant. En même temps, ma tronçonneuse et moi nous chargeons de le convaincre de ne pas se faire la malle. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte encore ? J'arrête de dire des bêtises (chose impossible mais bon..) mais J'ARRÊTE !è.é. Voilà j'ai arrêté. Je te laisse lire ce chap ! Dis moi ce que tu en penses.

**Efigie** : loool. Kikoo ma p'tite Miona. (ouvre de graaaaaaaaaaaaands yeux étonnés)  
_Bunny_ : HEIN QUOI ? En panne de délire ?  
_Voldie_ : Respire.. Inspire.. Expire.. Inspire..  
_Bunny_ : Keuf.. Keuf.. Ca va mieux. T'es pas malade j'espère (sors la pharmacie et fourre des médicaments dans les bras de Voldie)  
_Voldie_ : T'es désespérante..  
_Bunny_ : Mais_-_euh. Donc pour la review. Ben merci, loool. Alors en effet je plaide coupable pour Dumby mais j'avais pas envie de tout recopier. Et pis je pense que cela aurait été ennuyeux. Sinon, merci encore. Je suis contente que tu aimes mon écriture. Ron et Hermione ? Okay c'est noté. Je vais tâcher de m'occupé un peu d'eux. J'ai tendance à me centrer sur deux ou trois personnages et d'oublier les autres. Mais je vais n'essayer. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses.  
Attends que je relise.. Chuis pas sûre d'avoir bien lu..  
_Voldie_ : Tu sais lire ?  
_Bunny_ : Mais je t'¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤, ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ !  
_Voldie_ : Que de vilains mots.  
_Bunny_ (montre les dents et se met à grogner) Méfie toi Voldie, je sens mes pulsions schizo me monter à la tête (Kali : A L'ATTAQUE !) Hem.. Ouais. Euh je me passerai le bisou du Bubus. Mais si tu veux je t'en fais un de la part de Winkie, goût Bierraubeurre de mauvaise qualité et thé au charbon. ENORME KISSOUS ! MADAME EST SERVIE ! (rire démoniaque)

**Kobe23** : C'est une excelleeeeeeeeeeeente question. Qui mérite réflexion. J'avais pas pensé à cela. Je vais méditer sur la chose.

**Celine.s** : Mais_-_euh ! T'étais pas censée le savoir. On va dire que tu ne sais pas que Tommy fait partie de l'aventure sinon c'est pas drôle. Enfin, bon.. V'la le chapitre. Plus ça va et plus ils sont longs TT.TT

**Egwene Al'Vere** : J'imagine lol. Je fais aussi vite que possible. D'ailleurs en ce moment je suis plus motivée pour écrire LDS que les deux autres fics. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le passage avec Voldie. Un peu court j'admets mais je savais pas trop quoi mettre d'autre.. Mea Culpa. Exact la conversation est approfondie. Mais c'est pas ça de gagner. T'inquiète pas. Tu l'auras ton Dark Harry. Remarque il est déjà dark. Oui c' est ça. Entre un et deux chapitres par année maintenant. Harry ? Revenir vers la lumière ? Je vois très mal pourquoi il le ferait. Donc, voui.. Il retrouvera son père. Et on aura certainement la réaction des autres. Donc je te dis encore un grand merci, pour la review d'abord et ensuite pour tes encouragements !

**Yuki no Youkai** : Rho merci ! Ne t'inquiète pas. La p'tite famille sera réunie. Pour le plus grand malheur du monde sorcier. Nyark, nyark. Loin de m'offenser, tu me flattes ! Je suis vraiment super contente que ma fic te plaise autant (très très grand sourire) ! Donc merci, merci et encore merci ! Ce qui me fait le plus avancé dans ma fic c'est autant les review que l'inspiration. Je suis contente d'écrire pour des lecteurs à qui cela plaît. Et j'espère que ce chapitre, écrit le plus vite possible (entre le bac blanc, les contrôles et les révisions du bac blanc..), te plaira. Bisous !

**JriddleZ** : Wouah ! Tu as lu toute la fic ? Il faut du courage à ce niveau là ! Quatre vingt dix mille mots, ce n'est pas rien, lol. Pis en plus la mise en page de certain chapitres du début m'énerve. Mais bon. Parlons d'autre chose. De la réponse à ta review par exemple. MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Tu parles du titre du chapitre ou de la fic ? Remarque pour les deux je me suis pas foulée. J'avoue. Je suis contente que tu aimes mon style. Ah j'avais un grand sourire en voyant ta review. J'en attendais plus lol. Alors encore un grand merci. Tu trouves que l'année passe vite ? Voui, sûrement. Et celle ci aussi va passer assez vite. Mais bon, chaque chapitre fait une bonne vingtaine de pages.. J'essaye de publier une fois par mois. J'ai cru que j'y arriverai jamais pour ce mois ci je suis en pleine inscription et dans le bac blanc en plus. La galère. Mais j'ai vaincu ! (surtout paske j'ai vérifié mon adage personnel : tout faire sauf les devoirs) ouais. Bon. J'étais pas censée le dire. Mais bon. Voilà quoi. Mon pitit Voldie apprend plein de chose.. a partir de la quatrième année. Mais bon. Ses Mangemorts vont avoir la sérieuse possibilité de douter de la… luminosité ? de Harry. Je suis trop bavarde, c'est pas possible. Calme Bunny, calme. (respire et sourit) je ne peux que te dire un autre grand merci ! J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre. Même s'il va je pense un peu vite. Peut être que d'ici la publication (le chapitre n'est pas achevé) je rajouterai des scènes ! Et je continue de parler. Nan mais c'est dramatique ! (se cloue le bec une bonne fois pour toute)

* * *

_ Chapitre 7 – Seconde année : Harry Potter (Riddle) et la Chambre des secrets_

**Partie 1 : Juillet - Décembre**

* * *

'' _Très cher condisciple, _

_J'espère que cela va pour toi.  
Cette année, nous sommes en Nouvelle-Guinée, dans la ville uniquement sorcière d'El Dorado. Je te ramènerai un coquillage si tu veux._  
_Evite de trop torturer tes Moldus. Ah au fait, bon anniversaire. Je te présente ton cadeau d'anniversaire ! Il s'appelle Lueur-de-bonheur-et-de-lumière-dans-la-nuit-noire-et-ténébreuse. Je n'y suis pour rien je te jure. Je te raconte même pas ce que ça donne dans la langue locale. Quetzo-quelque chose. Cependant, malgré son nom horrifiant que tu peux tout à fait changer, c'est un animal fidèle qui a de nombreux pouvoirs des plus intéressants. Je te laisse découvrir lesquels. C'est une branche éloignée du Phénix. Sa partie sombre je dirai.._  
_Les vacances par ici, c'est génial. J'espère bien pouvoir t'en faire profiter un de ces quatre. Malheureusement, le mot 'Potter' est banni à la maison en ce moment. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi. Quoiqu'il en soit, on se voit dans un mois.  
__Amicalement,  
Draco Malfoy_''

Harry se frappa la tête contre le mur de sa chambre. Tout bien réfléchit, il détestait vraiment ce maudit blond narquois.

Il fut interrompu dans sa, oh combien passionnante activité, par un deuxième hibou.. ou plutôt un deuxième messager – puisque le premier était un maudit oiseau des îles et accessoirement son cadeau d'anniversaire – qui avait les plumes singulièrement abîmées comme si quelqu'un avait essayé de capturer l'oiseau. Secouant la tête, Harry saisit le message que lui tendait la plume. Ca venait de Granger.

'' _Salut Harry !  
Je voulais juste te souhaiter un très bon anniversaire ! J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances. Au revoir,  
Hermione._''

_'Idiote_.'

Il saisit une plume et gribouilla un « merci Hermione » avant de donner le parchemin au hibou. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à l'oiseau de Draco.

_-_ T'es toujours là toi ?

L'oiseau se mit à chanter.

Harry soupira mais caressa la tête de l'oiseau. Ce n'était pas un oiseau de paradis comme les décrivait les Moldus. Il était assez petit, de la taille d'une petite chouette en fait. Il avait des plumes couleur argent. Un peu de bleu un peu de vert. Ses yeux étaient violets et brillaient d'intelligence. Hedwige regarda ce nouvel arrivant avec suspicion mais accepta qu'il boive dans sa coupelle.

_-_ Comment vais_-_je pouvoir t'appeler ?... ?...?... Rhiannon ?

L'oiseau secoua la tête, semblant acquiescer.

'_Oh bordel.. Il aurait pas pu m'offrir un chat comme tout le monde ?'_

Non.

Bien sûr que non.

¤

Harry était allongé dans l'herbe. Il lisait dans son encyclopédie sorcière l'article réservé à son oiseau. D'après le livre il s'agissait d'un 'Geldvogel'. Larme de guérison, capable de porter des poids très lourd, fidèles.. Ils vivaient aussi longtemps que leur possesseur. Ils pouvaient retrouver un chemin et son chant magique pouvait terrifier ou apaiser. Voire même selon la puissance du possesseur qui était lié à l'oiseau créer un réseau d'énergie : défensif.. ou offensif.

Oui. Harry se sentit sourire. Il était heureux du cadeau que lui avait fait Draco. Il se rappela de lui offrir un cadeau tout aussi exceptionnel pour son prochain anniversaire. Il lui écrirait d'ailleurs le soir même.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais ?

Harry se retourna vers son stupide cousin. Il saisit son livre et lui montra la page des démons. Le livre étant sorcier, l'image bougeait.

_-_ J'étudie l'invocation des démons de niveau supérieur.

Dudley le fixa, ahuri.

_-_ T_-_Tu n'as pas le droit ?

_-_ Ah oui ? Et qui as dit ça ?

_-_ P_-_Papa.

Harry lui jeta un regard méprisant.

_-_ Dégage tu me fais de l'ombre. Sors de ma vue avant que je ne te jette un sort.

Dudley n'insista pas et prit la fuite. Satisfait, Harry se replongea dans sa lecture.

¤

Harry mit le point final à sa lettre et la tendit à Hedwige. La chouette lui donna un coup de bec affectueux avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre. Puis il se coucha et s'endormit rapidement.

Au milieu de la nuit, un léger bruit le fit se réveiller en sursaut. Il se redressa aussitôt en position de défense. Son regard tomba sur un Elfe de Maison qui le fixait de ses grands yeux globuleux.

Un. Elfe. De. Maison ?

Il était en train de rêver. Pas d'autres explications.

_-_ Monsieur ? dit doucement l'Elfe.

_-_ Je suis en train de rêver là ? demanda Harry d'un ton endormi.

_-_ Euh.. Non, monsieur, Harry Potter.. Monsieur.. Dobby est désolé de réveiller Monsieur Harry Potter.. Il se punira pour ça d'ailleurs.. Méchant Dobby.. Très Méchant Dobby.

_-_ Euh oui.., marmonna Harry en se renfonçant dans sa couette, demain.

_-_ Nooon. Monsieur Harry Potter.. Monsieur ne doit pas se rendormir. Dobby doit dire à Monsieur.. Secret..

Le garçon se releva, et fixa silencieusement l'Elfe.

_-_ Un secret, Monsieur.. Le Maître de Dobby.. Non.. Méchant Dobby ! Mais Dobby doit vous prévenir, Monsieur. Il doit prévenir Harry Potter.

_-_ De quoi ? demanda Harry agacé.

_-_ Monsieur Harry Potter ne doit pas retourner à Poudlard cette année. Il court un grand danger. Dobby doit vous prévenir.

Harry réfléchit.

_-_ Un danger ?

_-_ Oui.

_-_ Je dois retourner à Poudlard, déclara Harry. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je serai prudent.

_-_ Harry Potter..

_-_ Je serai prudent. Quel genre de danger ? demanda Harry.

_-_ Je…

_-_ … POTTER ! A TROIS HEURES DU MATIN TU ES PRIE DE FAIRE COMME TOUTE PERSONNE NORMALEMENT CONSTITUEE ET DE **_DORMIR_** !

_-_ Va_-_t_-_en ! ordonna à voix basse le garçon.

_-_ Mais…

_-_ Je sais quels risques tu as pris pour venir ici, murmura Harry de plus en plus agacé, et je ferai attention. Je ne suis jamais seul.

L'elfe gémit mais finit par disparaître.

Harry se rallongea dans son lit. Il n'avait plus envie de dormir.

¤

_-_ Salut beau brun.

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK !

_-_ Draco Malfoy, un jour je te tuerai ! grimaça Harry en se tournant vers le blond qui le dévisageait, goguenard.

_-_ Ton cadeau te plaît ?

_-_ Enormément, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Je l'ai renommé Rhiannon.

Draco hocha la tête.

_-_ Nettement mieux que Quetzaco..Quetsico.. Kouétse…Bref ! Mieux que celui qu'il avait avant.

Il se pencha vers Harry.

_-_ Si tu pouvais te montrer le plus Serpentard possible cela m'arrangerait. Mon père m'accompagne.

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_ Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Je _suis_ un Serpentard.

_-_ Ouais..

¤

_-_ Monsieur Potter.. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir en compagnie de mon fils..

_-_ Il faut un début à tout, répondit Harry.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique de livres, Lucius Malfoy le regardant se demandant par quel obscur tour son fils – unique, douze ans, bonne éducation, trèèèès bonne éducation, Sang Pur, riche… _-_ et Harry Potter – le Survivant, celui_-_qui_-_avait_-_détruit_-_son_-_maître_-_d'après_-_une_-_théorie_-_assez_-_absurde_-_vu_-_que_-_le_-_seigneur_-_des_-_ténèbres_-_avait_-_failli_-_revenir_-_ l'année_-_d'avant,.. – pouvaient se balader ensemble en cherchant leurs livres de cours et discutant de quelque chose sur El Dorado et une histoire de Phénix sombre..

…

Perturbant.

…

TRES perturbant.

Voilà qui changeait trèèèèèèès légèrement la donne..

_-_ Gilderoy Lockart, Gilderoy Lockart, Gilderoy Lockart.. MAIS ON N'A QUE DES GILDEROY LOCKART ou quoi ?

_-_ On dirait bien.

_-_ Harry Potter !

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK ! Le Survivant sursauta de nouveau. C'était une manie ou quoi ? Il se retourna pour faire face à un homme blond, yeux bleu, un sourire qui se voulait charmeur aux lèvres ( non, non pas Lucius. )

_-_ Mesdames et Messieurs c'est extraordinaire ! déclara le blond en resserrant sa prise acérée sur le pauvre petit Harry, quand Monsieur Potter, Harry Potter ( _-_ oooooh ? Harry Potter ?)

'_Tuez moi'_ supplia mentalement Harry en tentant de se dégager de la poigne du blond.

Mais il semblait que des années d'entraînement acharné ne pouvait pas faire grand chose face à un homme qui se droguait à la publicité et au prestige et qui désormais souriait en prenant la pose, la main toujours posée sur l'épaule du Survivant qui aurait donné tout et n'importe quoi pour se soustraire de la prise monstrueuse du blond… et accessoirement effacer les regards et sourires vaguement narquois/moqueurs/ironiques, rayez la mention inutile, de la bouche de Malfoy Père et fils. Accessoirement bien entendu. Paske la priorité était incontestablement de s'échapper.

_-_ .. est entré ici pour acheter ses livres, il ne savait pas qu'il repartirait avec la collection complète de mes ouvrages (il prit une autre pose et les flash crépitèrent.)

Harry finit par échapper au blond et s'échappa vers Draco.

_-_ Protège_-_moââââââââââ.

_-_ Allons courageux Gryffondor, se moqua Draco, tu ne peux pas te défendre tout seul ?

_-_ Si tu ris, je t'éclate la figure aussi angélique soit_-_elle, menaça le brun.

_-_ J'ai presque peur. Oh, Monsieur Lockart..

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent de terreur jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que le dit Lockart annonçait quelques mètre plus loin à un reporter de la Gazette du sorcier qu'il serait professeur à Poudlard cette année.

…

PROFESSEUR ?

_-_ Tuez_-_moi, gémit Harry en mettant ses livre nouvellement acquis dans son chaudron.

Avant que Lucius ou Draco n'ait pu répondre d'un superbe 'avec plaisir' une myriade de voix hélas connue arriva dans la boutique.

_-_ Gé_-_ni_-_al, grommela Harry.

_-_ Exactement le mot, grimaça Draco.

_-_ Salut Harry ! Malfoy..

Le blond renifla de dédain.

_-_ Est_-_ce que l'expression 'interrompre une conversation privée' veut dire quelque chose pour toi, Weasley ?

Harry dissimula son sourire narquois derrière un bâillement.

_-_ Je suis épuisé, déclara_-_t_-_il, Lockart est tuant. Si on doit le supporter toute l'année… va falloir du courage.

_-_ N'est_-_ce pas la qualité de votre maison ? demanda Lucius.

Harry lui fit un graaaand sourire pas du tout rassurant.

_-_ Peut être. Mais là ce n'est même plus du courage.

_-_ Nous affronterons notre terrible destin ensemble camarade.

_-_ J'en ai bien peur. Bon, à plus, dit_-_il aux rouquins.

_-_ Mais Harryyyyyyyyyyyy… On vient juste d'arriver..

_-_ Euh oui… Mais j'ai passé trop de temps ici. Je suis dans le journal de demain, ça me suffit comme journée. On se revoit plus tard.

_-_ Tiens, tiens, Arthur Weasley, dit Lucius derrière lui.

Harry s'immobilisa, se demandant ce que l'homme avait en tête. Il échangea un regard avec Draco pour voir la suite.

_-_ Lucius..

_-_ Pas trop de travail au Ministère ? J'ai entendu dire qu'avec toutes ses perquisitions, vous étiez débordés.. (Lucius prit une mine inquiète) J'espère au moins qu'ils vous payent pour les heures supplémentaires.

Si les Weasley s'étouffèrent de rage ou d'indignation, Harry et Draco durent faire un effort pour ne pas éclater de rire. Lucius plongea une main dans le chaudron de Ginny et en tira un livre d'occasion.

_-_ Apparemment pas. A quoi bon déshonorer la fonction de sorcier si on ne vous paie même pas bien pour faire cela ?

Arthur Weasley atteint un niveau de rouge jusqu'alors inédit. Avantage ou inconvénient d'être roux.

_-_ Nous n'avons pas la même conception de ce que doit être l'honneur d'un sorcier, Malfoy, dit Arthur.

_-_ Ca ne fait aucun doute, répliqua Lucius, son regard se reportant sur les deux personnes qui accompagnaient les Weasley, habillés en Moldus. Ce que Harry saurait plus tard c'était qu'il s'agissait de Monsieur et Madame Granger. « Vous fréquentez de drôles de gens, Weasley. Je ne savais pas que votre famille puisse tomber encore plus bas. »

Un bruit métallique se fit entendre. Le chaudron de Ginny se renversa. Arthur s'était jeté sur Lucius Malfoy. Des grimoires tombèrent dessus tandis que Arthur guidé par la colère essayait de faire le plus de mal possible à un Lucius très calme parant avec efficacité tous ses coups. Quand plusieurs personnes parvinrent à contrôler Weasley, Lucius déclara.

_-_ Vous devriez contrôler vos nerfs, Weasley. Cela serait dommage qu'une crise de nerf vous empêche de recevoir vos maigres revenus, conclut_-_il en rendant les deux livres qu'il avait pris dans le chaudron de Ginny. Reprends ton livre, ton père n'aura jamais rien de mieux à t'offrir.

Puis il sortit, suivi de Draco et d'Harry.

¤

_-_ C'était une jolie manœuvre, dit lentement Harry en fixant deux émeraudes dans le regard pâle de Malfoy senior.

_-_ De quoi parlez_-_vous ?

_-_ Il l'a vu Père..

Lucius regarda son fils avant de dévisager le brun. Son regard glacé l'impressionna. Il avait quoi, douze ans ? Et il avait l'air de savoir se maîtriser aussi bien que lui.

_-_ J'admets. Tu es doué, Potter, dit Lucius. Il n'est peut être pas si incongru que cela que tu sembles t'entendre avec mon fils.

_-_ Peut être. C'était quoi ce livre ?

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Lucius.

_-_ Un cadeau pour la jeune de Weasley.

Harry arqua un sourcil mais changea de conversation, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de la part du blond.

¤

_Choixpeau, le vieux chapeau  
Sous son aspect d'oripeau  
De la part des Quatre Sorciers  
Qui Poudlard, jadis, ont fondé,  
Doit décidé pour eux  
La Maison de ceux  
Qui viennent étudier cette année.  
Si vous aller à Gryffondor,  
C'est qu'pour vous le courage vaut d'l'or.  
A Serdaigle, mes chers petits,_  
_Sagesse et connaissances seront vos amies_  
_Pouffsouffle aime pardessus tout,  
L'amitié, la fidélité vous mettent sans d'ssus d'ssous.  
Quant au dernier de ces sorciers,  
Le rusé Salazar  
Mais pas le vil Serpentard,  
Met au dessus de ses préoccupations  
La ruse, l'intelligence et l'ambition  
Pour chaque qualité, une Maison est donnée.  
Chacun de vous en a en lui,  
Et mieux que tous j' le dis,  
Car ma parole n'subit pas de contestation  
Et moi seul décide votre Maison. _

Applaudissement.

Applaudissement.

Applaudir une chanson chantée par un crétin de chapeau. N'importe quoi.

_-_ Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année ! Je ne veux pas vous faire patienter plus longuement et vous dit : bon appétit !

Un murmure enthousiaste parcourut la salle alors que les plats se remplissaient.

¤

_-_ Harry ? On peut parler ?

Harry cessa de fouiner dans sa valise.

_-_ Oui Ron ?

Le rouquin jeta un regard gêné au brun.

_-_ Je sais que tu aimes bien Malfoy mais..

Le brun secoua la tête.

_-_ Je suis désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé à Fleury et Bott, soupira Harry l'air sincèrement désolé. J'en ai parlé à Draco. Il a dit que son père était de mauvaise humeur en ce moment et qu'il avait besoin de se défouler.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce qu'il a fait. D'ailleurs Lucius Malfoy et moi nous nous sommes disputés. Il n'apprécie pas non plus le fait que je fréquente Draco.

Ron hocha la tête.

_-_ Je n'aime vraiment pas les Malfoy.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Ils sont ce qu'ils sont. J'aime bien Draco. Mais cela ne signifie pas que je suis toujours d'accord avec lui.

_-_ Peut être, ouais. Bonne nuit.

_-_ Bonne nuit.

'_Imbécile_.'

¤

_-_ BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! fut le cri désespéré du Survivant (à l'agonie ?) en sortant de la grande salle.

_-_ Mais Harry ? s'étonna Ron, tandis que le brun se jetait sur Draco.

_-_ Mais oui Harry, mais oui. Je vais contacter St Mangouste trèèèèèèèèès vite. Ne t'inquiète pas.

_-_ Crétin, gémit le brun. As_-_tu regardé ton emploi du temps ? C'est atroooooooooceuuuh.

_-_ Encore plus que ta santé mentale inexistante ?

_-_ Deux fois plus. EH ! J'AI une santé mentale. Quand je n'ai pas mon premier cours de l'année avec LOCKART.

_-_ Ah..

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et Ron.

_-_ Le pauvre petit est terrifié par le terriiiible nouveau prof..

_-_ Il m'a l'air très bien, dit Hermione, d'après ses livres…

_-_ On sait, on sait, dit Ron en grognant.

¤

_-_ BIENVEEEEEEEEEEENUE DANS MA CLAAASSE ! Je me présente.. Gilderoy Lockart, troisième ordre de Merlin, membre de honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les forces du Mal et euh.. trois fois lauréat du plus beau sourire de Sorcière Hebdo.. Nous allons commencer le cours par un petit questionnaire rien de très méchant..

¤

_-_ Non, Harry, ne mords pas. Je t'assure que tu n'es pas un lutin de Cornouailles.

_-_ Je HAIS définitivement ce type. Encore plus que Rogue.

Trois regards sceptiques accueillirent cette déclaration.

_-_.. Peut être pas autant. Mais tout juste.

¤

_-_ Serre numéro deux, déclara Madame Chourave. Aujourd'hui nous allons voir les Mandragores, sous formes de plants infantiles. Qui peut me rappeler ce que sont les Mandragores ? Oui ? Miss Granger ?

¤

_-_ Bonjour Harry !

_-_ Bonjour Colin.

Cela ne serait que la huitième fois qu'il le saluait de la journée. Le premier année ne semblait pas décider à le considérer autrement que comme une idole. Il n'était pas rare de voir un flash dirigé vers lui de la part de ce cheeer Colin.

_-_ Où tu vas ?

_-_ Quidditch.

_-_ Quidditch ? C'est qouâââââââââââ ? Tu m'expliques ? Ca se joue sur des balais non ?

De plus le susnommé était un Sang de Bourbe.

.. Il accumulait les défauts ce n'était pas possible.

¤

Dubois passa une bonne demi_-_heure à leur expliquer la nouvelle technique « qu'il avait mis au point pendant tout l'été et que cette fois ils ne pouvaient que gagner la coupe »

Et il aperçut Colin, dans les gradins qui réglait son appareil.

_-_ Que fait_-_il là ? Je n'aime pas ça ! Il pourrait être un espion des Serpentards et..

_-_ Arrête la parano, souffla Harry, c'est un Gryffondor.

_-_ Et les Serpentards n'ont pas besoin d'espion, ajouta Fred.

_-_ Et pourquoi ça ?

_-_ Ils sont là en personne.

¤

L'histoire du Quidditch se termina par une bataille entre les Griffondor et les Serpentard, tandis que Harry, blasé regardait tout cela.

Draco, Attrapeur.

Le blond était assez agile. Avec de l'entraînement et un aussi bon balai, il deviendrait un bon adversaire. Ce qu'il dit à Malfoy plus tard dans la soirée.

_-_ Bon seulement ? Le meilleur oui.

_-_ Oui, le meilleur, acquiesça Harry. Après moi.

Draco fit mine de l'étrangler et Harry éclata de rire.

_-_ Weasley et Granger sont de moins en moins collés à tes basques on dirait.

Harry acquiesça. Il s'appuya contre le mur de la salle commune des Serpentard. Il se sentait bien là. Cependant, lorsqu'il s'était approché de la statue de Salazar, celle ci était restée muette.

_-_ Il faudra qu'on se trouve un autre endroit, remarqua Draco.

Harry acquiesça. Il n'était pas spécialement le bienvenue ici. Seul le prestige de la famille de Draco lui ouvrait les portes de la salle des Serpentard.

Un jour..

Un jour il franchirait ces portes en tant qu'héritier de Lord Voldemort et Serpentard à part entière.

Un jour.

Pour le moment..

Il lui fallait jouer son rôle. Et il était agréable de pouvoir se délester un peu du masque qu'il portait à longueur de journée en présence de Draco.

¤

Harry rentrait de la Salle des Serpentard. Il restait une dizaine de minutes avant le couvre_-_feu. Il marchait le cœur lourd vers la salle des Gryffondor, les doigts resserrés sur sa cape qui voletait derrière lui. Les couloirs étaient glacés à cette heure_-_ci, sombrement éclairé par quelques bougies qui ne tarderaient pas à s'éteindre.

Pas un bruit ne venait troublé le calme silence des couloirs. Tous les élèves étaient rentrés. Il serait juste à temps à la tour des Gryffondor, comme toujours.

.. Il avait froid.

Il rabattit comme il put la cape sur ses épaules pour avoir plus de chaleur.

Et puis un son insolite troubla le calme de la nuit.

Un son..

.. Terrifiant.

.. Fascinant.

.. Ensorcelant.

.. Hypnotisant.

Un son de mort.

De promesse de destruction.

_- Viens.. viens à moi… que je t'écorche.. que je te tue… viens.. que je te lacère… que je te déchire..._

Harry secoua la tête et ré_-_écouta.

…

Rien.

Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Il n'avait pas rêvé, il en était certain..

¤

Halloween et ses citrouilles arriva. Comme l'année précédente, la fête fut mémorable.

_-_ J'ai beaucoup aimé les squelettes dansants, déclara Draco alors qu'il sortait de la Salle aux alentours de minuit pour aller se coucher.

_-_ Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, Malfoy !

Le blond ricana.

Harry les laissa se chamailler un moment.

_- … déchire.. écorche.. tue…_

Il se figea, l'oreille aux aguets.

_-_ Harry ?

Le brun secoua la tête.

_-_ Vous avez entendu ?

_-_ Entendu quoi ?

_- Tuer… depuis si longtemps. Tuer… JE VEUX TUER !_

_-_ Ca ! Cette voix !

_- … il est temps de tuer.._

_-_ Elle s'éloigne..

_-_ Harry tu te sens bien ? demanda Draco.

Un regard de la mort Made in Voldemort le fit taire.

_-_ Je ne suis PAS fou, et je me sens bien.

Il se mit à courir, suivant d'instinct la voix, mourant d'envie de lui répondre. Qui était_-_elle ?

Le sang.. Le sang doit couler..

Ils montèrent les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au deuxième étage, uniquement guidé par Harry qui courait après cette voix.

Mauvais.

Très mauvais.

_-_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! hurla Hermione en pointant son doigt sur le couloir vide où ils venaient d'arriver.

La chatte de Rusard, pendouillait lamentablement, au dessus d'une mare d'eau la queue attachée par une torchère, et un message rouge sang, macabre scintillait sur un mur.

_LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ETE OUVERTE  
ENNEMIS DE L'HERITIER PRENEZ GARDE._

Les quatre pré_-_adolescents se regardèrent.

_-_ C'est du vrai sang, les informa Harry.

¤

Les deux Griffondor étaient figés de terreur.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que ça veut dire ?

_-_ Cela veut dire que les Sang de bourbe ont du souci à se faire, murmura Draco, les yeux rivés sur le message ensanglanté.

¤

Rusard les accusa d'avoir tué son chat mais il fut démontré que le dit chat avait seulement été paralysé et que « aucun élève de deuxième année n'aurait été capable de faire une chose pareille. »

_'Ca c'est toi qui le dit, vieux fou'_

Mais ce n'était pas Harry la cause de cet… incident.

Il aurait parié très cher que la voix n'y était pas étranger. La chatte pourrait être guérie grâce à un filtre de Mandragore.

_-_ Je pourrai m'en chargé ! intervint la voix ravie de Lockart. Je l'ai fait une centaine de fois !

_-_ Il me semble que JE suis le Maître des Potions, intervint Rogue.

_-_ Mais j'ai teeeeeellement d'expérience dans ce domaine et.. Harry ? Pourquoi vous frappez vous la tête contre un mur ?

¤

_-_ Salut Ginny.

_-_ S_-_salut.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a ?

La rousse ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme.

_-_ C_-_c'est juste que c'est horrible ce qui est arrivé à Miss Teigne.

Harry lui fit un sourire compatissant.

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Cet animal ne mérite pas le nom de 'chat'. Ca nous fera des vacances. Et d'ici quelques mois, elle sera sur pattes. Pour notre plus grand malheur, conclut il avec un sourire amusé.

La rousse ne sembla pas convaincue mais hocha tout de même la tête.

¤

_-_ As_-_tu une idée de ce qu'est la Chambre des Secrets Harry ?

_'J'ai une excellente idée mon cher Draco. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.'_

_-_ Vaguement. Il me semble que c'est une légende.

Hermione se tourna vivement vers lui.

_-_ Oh ? Tu t'en souviens ? Elle a été rapporté dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, malheureusement j'ai laissé mon exemplaire à la maison et impossible de l'emprunté à la bibliothèque avant trois semaines. L'histoire de Miss Teigne aura fait au moins cela de bien. Peut être que je n'aurai pas sans cesse à répéter des choses évidentes ! conclut_-_elle en foudroyant Ron du regard sous le regard amusé – ou presque – de Harry.

_-_ Alors ? demanda le blond en s'installant contre le mur. Raconte moi une histoire, Riri.

_-_ Je te tuerai un jour Draco.

_-_ Mais oui..

_-_ Et bien en fait c'est une histoire assez nébuleuse.. Serpentard était en conflit avec les trois autres Fondateurs : à qui enseigner la Magie et comment. Et surtout quelle magie. Blanche..

_-_ .. ou noire. Serpentard voulait qu'on enseigne la Magie noire à Poudlard, déclara Draco. La rumeur raconte que par la suite, il est parti dans l'Europe centrale. Apparemment, Dumstrang n'est pas vraiment étrangère à l'existence de Salazar Serpentard.

Harry acquiesça tandis que Ron et Hermione le regardaient d'un air suspicieux.

_-_ .. et donc avant de quitter l'école, Serpentard aurait laissé un monstre dans une Chambre Secrète de Poudlard afin qu'un de ses héritiers finisse un jour son travail. Et on dirait que le processus est en marche.

'_La question est QUI est derrière tout cela ?'_

¤

_-_ Hermione ?

La brunette leva la tête de sa dissertation de Potions.

_-_ Oui, Ron ?

_-_ Où est Harry ?

_-_ Avec Malfoy, je suppose..

_-_ Vous ne trouvez pas que Harry et Malfoy sont souvent ensembles ? La rumeur dit que Harry serait.. l'héritier de Serpentard, dit alors Seamus en s'approchant d'eux.

Hermione secoua la tête.

_-_ Non. C'est stupide. C'est un Gryffondor. Pourtant j'avoue me poser des questions sur Malfoy.

_-_ Pourquoi ? demandèrent Ron et Seamus, intéressés.

_-_ Et bien.. il avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur la Chambre. La fuite de Serpentard à Dumstrang..

Ron haussa les épaules.

_-_ Il a peut être lu l'Histoire de Poudlard ?

_-_ Je ne me souviens pas de ce passage.. Et puis même. Ce qu'il a dit. « Les sang de bourbe seront les premiers. » Je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire mais il y avait un tel mépris dans sa voix. Et le fait qu'il soit à Serpentard. Je sais pas.. J'ai vraiment l'impression que.. c'est lui.

_-_ Sang de bourbe ? Il a vraiment dit ça ?

_-_ Oui. Sur le coup nous étions tous assez choqué. Mais..

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que cela veut dire ?

_-_ C'est une insulte immonde, répondit Ron. Pour désigner les enfants qui ont deux parents Moldus. Sang sale.. Voilà ce que cela veut dire.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

_-_ Ce n'est pas très important. Ce qui l'est c'est de découvrir si Malfoy est oui ou non l ' héritier.

_-_ Et comment ?

_-_ On peut attendre Harry, suggéra Ron.

_-_ Non. Harry est ami avec Malfoy, rappela Hermione. Vous vous souvenez du cours de Potions.

_-_ Nooooon.

_-_ Ca m'aurait étonné. Le Polynectar.. Cela ne vous rappelle rien ?

¤

_-_ C'est marrant.

_-_ De quoi ?

Harry caressa Rhiannon du plat de la main.

_-_ On me prend pour l'Héritier de Serpentard, dit il en re-songeant à la fuite de Justin Flinch_-_Fletchley en le voyant dans un couloir.

_-_ C'est stupide.

_-_ Peut être pas tant que cela..

Draco lui jeta un regard surpris mais Harry n'ajouta rien de plus continuant à caresser le Geldvogel.

¤

_-_ Ouais c'est bien beau cela. Mais comment convaincre un prof de nous donner cette autorisation ? demanda Ron. Potions de Grands pouvoirs. Dans la Réserve en plus…

Hermione lui sourit.

_-_ Si on dit qu'on ne s'intéresse qu'à la théorie..

_-_ Il faudrait qu'il soit vraiment idiot.

Seamus ricana.

_-_ Ca tombe bien. Il y a un prof idiot à Poudlard.

_-_ Ehh ! Pas idiot ! s'insurgea Hermione.

_-_ D'accord. Trèèèèès stupide.

¤

_-_ Professeur ?

Hermione s'approcha du bureau, l'air assez gênée. Derrière elle, elle entendait Harry partir avec Draco, fuyant la classe grommelant quelque chose comme ''un loup_-_garou.. il me le payera ce…''

_-_ Oui, Hermione ?

_-_ Euh.. j'aurai voulu prendre ce livre à la bibliothèque pour ma culture générale. L'ennui c'est que.. et bien.. il est dans la Réserve.

Elle lui tendit le morceau de papier.

_-_ Je_-_je crois qu'il m'aiderait à mieux comprendre Vadrouille avec les Goules.. quand vous avez attrapé une goule avec une passoire à thé et qu'elle a essayé de vous mordre.. et que..

_-_ Ah ouii ! Vadrouille avec les Goules. Ahhh ! Peut être un de mes livres préférés. Je suis sûr que personne ne m'en voudra d'aider la meilleure élève de l'école à parfaire sa culture. N'est_-_ce pas ?

Armé d'une plume de paon il signa le papier d'une écriture ronde et appliquée.

Aussitôt le précieux papier en leur possession, les trois lascars prirent la fuite.

_-_ Mais quel idiot ! s'écria Seamus, tandis que Ron hochait vigoureusement la tête.

_-_ Ce n'est pas un idiot, dit Hermione.

_-_ Si tu dis ça c'est parce qu'il a dit que tu étais la meilleure élève de l'école.

Hermione rougit mais ne trouva rien à redire. D'un même pas les trois élèves se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. En grognant, Madame Pince leur donna le livre non sans leur avoir jeté au préalable un regard soupçonneux.

¤

_-_ Les _toilettes_ ?

_-_ Ils ne sont pas utilisés vu que Mimi Geignarde les hante.

_-_ Je t'ai entenduuuuuuuuuuuue, pleura le fantôme. Tu es méchante comme les autres !

_-_ Non, Mimi je..

_-_ Elle s'était moquée de mes lunettes ! Vous êtes tous horribles ! glapit le fantôme avant de disparaître dans les éviers d'émail.

Ron secoua la tête.

_-_ Complètement dingue.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

_-_ Et il n'y a pas qu'elle.. Quelqu'un sait ce qu'est le polygonum ?

_-_ Le quoi ?

_-_ Agru ?

_-_ On est mal parti.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Hermione poussait un cri triomphant.

_-_ Il faudra voler quelques ingrédients dans l'armoire de Rogue. Mais apparemment, il nous faudra un mois pour préparer la Potion..

_-_ Un mois ? Mais d'ici là, Malfoy aura le temps de tuer tous les élèves d'ascendance Moldue.

_-_ On ne peut pas aller plus vite..

¤

_-_ PREMIER MATCH DE LA SAISON ! GRYFFONDOR VERSUS SERPENTARD ! Avec leur nouvel Attrapeur Malfoy. Entrer dans une telle équipe cela coûte cher, non ?

_-_ JORDAN !

_-_ Euh oui, désolé Professeur… Euh donc, le Souaffle est lancé et..

Harry virevoltait en haut du terrain cherchant l'éclat doré qui lui donnerait la victoire. Ce match il voulait le gagner. Rien que pour énerver Draco.

Ce fut au dernier moment qu'il évita le Cognard qui lui fonçait droit dessus. Essoufflé, il soupira, repartant à la quête du Vif d'Or.

_-_ HARRY ! ATTENTION !

Fred se mit devant lui et renvoya le Cognard vers un Poursuiveur Serpentard.

_-_ Mais bordel, c'est quoi ce Cognard ? s'écria Fred en constatant que la Balle magique revenait vers eux.

Il la renvoya le plus fort possible.

Halluciné, il s'aperçut qu'elle revenait encore.

_-_ Laisse tomber, j'en fais mon affaire, dit Harry en plongeant vers le sol.

Avant que Fred n'ait plus répliqué, le Gryffondor vira de bord, la Balle le suivait toujours. Grimaçant, ce fut avec soulagement qu'il aperçut le Vif d'Or. Draco l'avait vu également. Ce ne fut qu'à quelques secondes près qu'il réussit à se saisir de la balle.

Et tout devint noir.

¤

_-_ Laissez moi faire ! J'ai réparé un nombre incalculable de bras cassé. C'est un sort que je maîtrise très bien, je..

Clic.

Clic ? Comment ça 'Clic' ?

_-_ COLIN ! Je n'ai PAS besoin de photo ! Et vous, dégagez, siffla_-_t_-_il au professeur blond. Je préfère garder mon bras comme ça !

_-_ Le pauvre, la douleur est telle qu'il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit.

……….. Pas d'Avada. Pas d'Avada. Pas d'Avada..

Le Professeur prononça son sort.

_-_ Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh… emmenez le à l'infirmerie, ça ira mieux.. Madame Pomfresh.. arrangera.. cela..

Ce. Débile. Ne. Lui. Avait. Pas. Ressoudé. Les Os. IL LES AVAIT FAIT DISPARAÎTRE !

¤

_-_ Vous pouvez arranger cela ? demanda Harry, vaguement inquiet du cri que l'infirmière avait poussé en voyant le bras flasque rebondir mollement ('Torturer Lockart.. Lui broyer les os, les organes, lui arracher les yeux, essayer le vaudou sur lui, tiens..')

_-_ Oui, je le peux. Mais cela sera douloureux, dit elle en regardant Malfoy comme si Harry était trop idiot pour comprendre les implications de ce qu'elle disait. Il aurait fallu me l'amener plus tôt. Bois cela.

_-_ Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais d'accord pour que ce… cher professeur me 'répare' le bras..

_-_ Je m'en doute. Mais QUAND aura_-_t_-_on un professeur de défense à la hauteur ? Sortez monsieur Malfoy. Votre camarade a besoin de repos.

¤

Hermione et Ron se jetèrent sur Malfoy. L'infirmière n'avait pas voulu les laisser entrer – trop bruyants – mais avait accepté que le blondinet entre quelques minutes.

_-_ Alors ?

_'Je plains définitivement Harry.'_

_-_ Et bien il en a pour une nuit de souffrances, soupira Draco.

_-_ Ca doit te faire plaisir ! siffla Ron.

_-_ Bien sûr que non. Harry est mon ami.

_-_ Ca ne t'empêche pas de traiter Hermione de..

_-_ Sang de Bourbe ?

_-_ Je vais te tuer !

_-_ Tu sais mon p'tit Weaslaid, il n'y a aucun mal à appeler un chat un chat. Tu l'appelles comment ton amie. D'ascendance Moldue. Ouais. Respectueux. Hypocrite oui. Cela veut dire la _même_ chose. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser mes petits Gryffondork, j'ai besoin de sommeil et votre compagnie me tape sur les nerfs.

Sur ces mots, le blond disparut au détour d'un couloir, sous l'œil choqué d'Hermione.

_-_ Je suis sûr que c'est lui, grimaça Ron avec dégoût.

Hermione hocha la tête, encore retourné par la répulsion qu'elle sentait en Draco quand il la regardait. Harry était_-_il aveugle ? Comment pouvait_-_il continuer à fréquenter ce Serpentard quand il insultait avec autant de mépris une de ses amies ?

¤

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Son bras lui faisait effroyablement mal.

_-_ Qui est là ?

_-_ Monsieur Harry Potter ?

_- Dobby_ ?

_-_ Dobby est méchant ! Très méchant Dobby ! couinait l'Elfe en se tapant la tête contre le mur

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu fabriques là ?

_-_ Dobby voulait sauver à tout prix Harry Potter. Harry Potter a vaincu Celui_-_Dont_-_Le_-_Nom_-_Ne_-_Doit_-_Surtout_-_Pas_-_Être_-_Prononcé. Harry Potter ne doit pas rester à l'école. Harry Potter, Monsieur, est en danger. Dobby veut sauver Monsieur.

_-_ Mais de quoi ?

_-_ Harry Potter est la flamme dans les ténèbres, Monsieur. Harry Potter est en grand danger maintenant que la Chambre a été rouverte. Harry Potter ne doit pas rester ici.

_-_ Qui l'a ouverte ? Voldemort ?

Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le demander. Son cœur se brisa quand la créature hocha négativement la tête.

_-_ Non. Celui_-_Dont..

_-_ Très bien.. Je ne peux pas partir d'ici, soupira Harry.

Il leva la tête.

_-_ Tu devrai partir. Si ton maître découvre ton absence..

Dobby frissonna de terreur.

_-_ Harry Potter est très bon, couina l'Elfe, Harry Potter est si généreux de se soucier de Dobby. Dobby doit partir. Faites attention Monsieur.. Le mal est dans l'école et ne…

L'elfe ne put en dire davantage, la porte s 'ouvrait et il dut disparaître le plus vite possible. Harry ferma vivement les yeux et ouvrit ses oreilles.

_-_ Allez chercher Madame Pomfresh, Minerva, dit Dumbledore alors qu'il posait la statue – la _statue_ ? – qu'il transportait sur un lit.

_-_ Que s'est_-_il passé ? dit l'infirmière en accourant.

Harry retint un gémissement de douleur. Son bras l'élançait terriblement.

_-_ Une autre agression, soupira Dumbledore. Il a été pétrifié.

_-_ Pétrifié ?

_-_ Oui.. Peut être a_-_t_-_il eu le temps de prendre son agresseur en photo ? suggéra Dumbledore en prenant des mains figées de Colin, l'appareil qu'elles tenaient encore.

Il ouvrit l'appareil.

_-_ Miséricorde ! murmura Minerva.

La pellicule avait _fondu_.

_-_ Q_-_Qu'est_-_ce que cela signifie ?

Harry le savait déjà. Il observait les yeux mi clos la silhouette de Colin. Le Sang de Bourbe avait été sauvé par sa manie exaspérante de prendre des photos..

_-_ Cela signifie que la Chambre des Secrets.. a bien été ré_-_ouverte.

_-_ Mais.. qui ?

_-_ La question n'est pas qui, Minerva. Mais _comment_…

Harry acquiesça mentalement. La question pour lui serait _qui_ ?

_-_ Pétrifié ?

_-_ Ouais.

Draco, Hermione et Ron le regardaient, incrédules.

_-_ Mais..

_-_ Pellicule de l'appareil fondue.

Harry s'appuya sur le mur de la classe de Potions. Il restait un dizaine de minutes avant le prochain cours. Cela lui avait laissé le temps de raconter à Draco – et accessoirement à Weasley et Granger – ce qu'il s'était passé.

_-_ Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle a été ouverte, en conclut Hermione.

Ce à quoi Harry acquiesça.

_-_ Eh ! Les gars ! Salut Hermione ! s'écria Seamus en se précipitant vers eux. Une amulette porte_-_bonheur ça vous intéresse ? Neville m'en a pris au moins cinq ou six.

Harry et Draco grognèrent de dédain, et Ron acheta une amulette à son ami. N'importe quoi.

Ce jour_-_là, le Chaudron de Goyle explosa au visage du Serpentard. Le liquide jaillit sur Draco, Goylen Crabbe et Harry. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux à Ron qui essayait de garder un air innocent.

Un jour il tuerait ce Gryffondor, conclut_-_il en prenant l'antidote tandis que Rogue menaçait de mille morts l'auteur non déclaré de « l'attentat »

Il ne remarqua pas qu'Hermione avait subtilisé quelques ingrédients dans l'armoire de Rogue.

¤

_-_ Lucius Malfoy a du ouvrir la Chambre quand il était étudiant et il a expliqué à son fils comment le faire ! lança triomphalement Ron.

Hermione ajouta le polygum.

_-_ Quand même… Je me demande quelle sorte de monstre peut pétrifier ses victimes..

¤

_-_ Tu restes pour les vacances de Noël ? demanda Harry en s'installant à sa place de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec un manque d'enthousiasme impressionnant.

_-_ Ouais.. Mon père doit aller en Irlande. L'ambiance va pas être joyeuse. Il ne sera pas là pour Noël et c'est le tour de mes milliers de cousins et tantes de venir au manoir. Pas moyen d'y échapper. Donc, tonnes de devoirs à faire, conclut Draco avec un sourire.

_-_ Tu es si consciencieux.

_-_ Au moins autant que Granger.

Harry ricana.

_-_ Bonjour, bonjour ! Avant d'attaquer le sujet – comment suis_-_je parvenu à bout du spectre de la mort grâce à mon ingéniosité – je voulais vous annoncer, que suite aux évènements actuels, le directeur m'a permis d'ouvrir avec le professeur Rogue un club de duel auquel vous êtes chaleureusement conviés.

L'annonce provoqua un beau chahut dans la classe et les élèves furent encore moins attentifs que d'habitude.

¤

Il n'avait aucune chance, songeait Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

Lockart paradait devant les élèves promettant à Rogue de ne pas être trop dur avec lui. Aucune chance contre un Mangemort.

_-_ Experlliamus !

Chose parfaitement démontrée.

Si Harry avait accepté de venir c'était uniquement pour voir son cher professeur ridiculisé par le Mangemort. Comme il s'y attendait, lors de la composition des groupes, il se retrouva seul. Draco, pas fou, ne tenait pas à se ridiculiser et se faire « tuer par son père parce qu'un Gryffondor avait réussi à le battre avec un minuscule petit sort. »

_-_ Seul Monsieur Potter ?

_-_ On dirait.

_-_ Alors je crois que votre célébrissime personne devra se contenter de moi.

Harry sourit à Rogue.

_-_ Vous n'avez pas peur du vilain héritier de Serpentard.

Rogue ricana.

_-_ En garde, Potter.

_-_ Je vous attends.

_-_ _Experlliamus_ !

Harry évita lestement le sort. Avant de répliquer. Pas trop fort Harry, la magie noire non, Harry.

_- Membrus Leviosa !_

_- Protego !_

Le professeur hocha la tête.

_-_ Pas mal Potter.

_-_ Je lis beaucoup.

_-_ Etonnant. Vous savez lire.

_-_ Je crois oui.

_-_ _Serpensortia_.

Avec un sourire mauvais, Rogue regarda le cobra noir se diriger vers Harry, hypnotisé par le reptile.

_-_ Pas mal mais pas parfait..

Avant que Rogue n'ait pu dire un mot...

_/ Et bien mon joli.. Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'attaquer / _

.. un étrange sifflement sortit des lèvres d'Harry.

Le serpent se figea. Le visage de Rogue se raidit tandis que le Gryffondor le regardait un sourire provocant aux lèvres.

_/ Non, maître./ _

_/ Bon serpent. / _

Le serpent se tourna vers Rogue et rampa vers lui.

/ Je te laisserai avec délice le tuer, mais il est trop fort pour toi. Et je tiens à mon image parmi les autres Sang Chauds./

_/ Ils suintent la peur./ _

_/ Je sais./ _

_-_ Que dit_-_il ? demanda Rogue en faisant disparaître le serpent.

_-_ Que vous transpirez tous de peur, répondit le Gryffondor avec un sourire innocent.

¤

_-_ Tout le monde va te prendre pour l'Héritier de Serpentard, grommela Ron.

Harry éclata de rire.

_-_ Tant mieux. Ca m'amuse beaucoup.

Hermione et Ron le regardèrent ahuris.

_-_ Comme ça, je peux faire ma propre enquête et savoir qui est le réel Héritier, continua Harry, en commençant par ceux qui n'ont pas peur de moi..

_-_ C'est M_--_

_-_ .. manifestement un Serpentard, déclara Hermione, coupant la parole à Ron. Du moins il faut commencer par là, à mon sens.

_-_ Peut être..

_-_ Bon, il faut qu'on y aille. Recherches à faire. Ron doit faire mon porte bouquin. A plus Harry !

_-_ A plus.

Songeur, Harry les regarda partir, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient derrière la tête. Car manifestement, il y avait quelque chose.

Il secoua la tête et partit vers les cachots afin de rejoindre Draco. Sur son passage, les élèves jetaient des coups d'œil terrifiés, chaque œillade effrayée l'amusant un peu plus que la précédente.

_

* * *

_

FIN DU CHAPITRE

_

* * *

_

**Harry** : tu n'es pas dans une période d'exam ?  
**Bunny** : Euh si ?  
**Harry** : Et tu as le temps de taper un chapitre de presque trente pages ?  
**Bunny** : Euh non ?  
**Harry** : Alors comment se fait_-_il qu'il soit écrit ?  
**Bunny** : Euh.. Poussée d'inspiration chronique ?  
**Voldie** : Minute papillon ! POURQUOI je ne suis pas apparu ?  
**Bunny** : Si t'es là, c'est que tu es dans le chapitre.  
**Voldie** : Définitivement pas assez.  
**Harry** : Mais t'as fini de radoter ?  
**Voldie** : Je ne radote PAS.  
**Harry** : A tous les chapitres tu répètes la même chose.  
**Voldie** : Normal puisque c'est vrai !  
**Harry** : Et c'est vrai que tu radotes !  
**Voldie** : NON !  
**Harry** : Si !  
**Bunny** : Je coupe la poire en deux : si vous vous taisez pas je vous file tous les deux mes cents pages de cours à réviser !  
**Voldie et Harry** : Euuuh ! A la prochaine tout le monde !  
**Bunny** : J'ai trouvé l'arme de la mort qui tue. Je suis the best ! A plus les gens. Je vous ai dit que je vous adorais ?


	28. Mystère à Poudlard II

**Titre** : Les liens du sang  
**Auteur** : Moua, Bun', 17 ans, 1 mètre 58 (désolée..)  
**Genre **: …. Délirium sériosum ? euh copiage éhonté des livres (quand je ne les perds pas)  
**Résumé** : Tout le monde croit que Riri est l'héritier, mais Riri n'est pas responsable des attaques. Riri cherche le responsable – au cas où il aurait besoin d'un coup de main – les élèves le fuient, les prof le soupçonnent. Tout va bien Madame la Marquise, gentil de s'inquiéter. Et pendant ce temps là, les Griffondor croient toujours dur comme fer que c'est Draco le commanditaire des attaques. Mais bien sur. Belle pagaille, quoi..  
**Couple** : zéro plus zéro égal… euh.. zéro TT.TT  
**Disclaimer** : J'ai bien peur de ne posséder rien d'autre que le vide intersidéral. Et encore. Je suis généreuse. Sans oublier les morts.  
Certains passages sont recopiés in texto du livre.  
**Note : **Désoléééée pour l'attente TT..TT

* * *

**RAR **: (je vous adore toujooooooooooours ! Viva vous les gens !) 

**

* * *

Celine.s** : Je ne l'avais jamais dit ? (ouvre de grands yeux) attends.. Ya 27 chapitres.. et je l'ai _jamais dit ?_ ( met les mains en portes voix) : je vous adore, je vous adore, je vous adore, je vous adore, je vous adore, je vous adore, je vous adore, je vous adore, je vous adore, je vous adore, je vous adore, je vous adore, je vous adore, je vous adore, je vous adore, je vous adore, je vous adore, je vous adore, je vous adore, je vous adore, je vous adore LES GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENS ! (notons qu'il y en a 27 loool, un pour chaque chapitre MDR) Rho merciiiiii ! Tu me flattes tu sais ? (rougit jusqu'aux oreilles) la nouvelle année que je réecris. Je vote pour la cinquième ou la sixième.. Soit un p'tit bout de temps.. TT.TT Riri va libérer Dobby mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que le Harry du livre. Mais le lapin va arrêter de se spoiler lui même (auto_-_baffe).. Ah la shizophrénie c'est une chose terrible. Bon, vais arrêter là mes délires psychotiques et te laisser lire le… nouveau chapitre ! (dont je ne garantis pas la grande authenticité vu que je me suis débrouillé pour paumer le bouquin pendant plus de trois semaines. Oui je suis douée, je SAIS, loool)

**Onarluca** : En vérité, soyons franches. Tu as d'un côté ton cahier d'histoire et ton classeur de philo.. Avec disons sept chapitres d'histoires allant de dix à vingt pages pls la géographie, sans compter les six pages recto verso des quatre chapitres de philo. Ajoutons à cela une révision des plus passionnantes sur Kafka (je HAIS Kafka)… De l'autre côté nous avons un joli ordinateur avec un document word presque vierge.. Que choisis tu ? looool. J'arrête de raconter ma life et j'en viens au traditionnel et non moins sincère : rhôôôôô ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Ravie que tu aimes ! Voilà la suiiiiiiiite !

**P'tite Elfe** : ¤ _regarde le carnet de rendez vous ¤_ Euh je crois bien que votre Voldie (Voldie : Comment tu m'as appelé là ? ¤ Bunny : tu préfère Tommy_-_chou ? ¤ Voldie : Et Voldemort c'est bien aussi ? ¤ Bunny : _-_._-_ Il comprend rien à rien celui là) Bref outre mes délires inquiétants, le p'tit Voldie intervient –un peu – dans ce chapitre ! Tous en chœur : Ouais ! (Tous en chœur : Sauve qui peut ! ¤ Voldie : Enfin une réaction saine.) Voui, voui, je sais je suis folle. Mais c'est bien plus drôle comme ça nan ? Nouveau chapitre ! Ouais !

**Elaur** : Merci ! Voilà la suite ? (merveilleux ! Wouaaaaaaaaah)

**Severafan** : Ne t'inquiète pas je te promets un happy_-_end. Très joyeux. Enfin ça dépend pour quoi. BWAHAHAHA.. Désolée pour le temps.. Mais bon.. Peux pas raccourciiiiiiiiir.. Oui, Harry va retrouver la place qui lui est dû.. Mais dans quel état il va être ce n'est pas dit.. (s'en va en sifflotant une auréole d'ange au dessus de la tête.. Lalalala..)

**Zaika** : Merci ! Et non ! Je n'abandonne pas ! JE VAINCRAI ! Hinhinhin !

**Linoa Anna Potter** : (le dit Mr Potter : Euuuh.. Oui très clair ! 'une folle à dos ça me suffit..' ¤ Bunny : EHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Mr Potter : Faut être honnête. D'ailleurs s'il faut l'être, admettons que Voldemort est un vilain méchant pas beau (regarde Bunny baver devant Tom Riddle et soupire) qui tue tout le monde et qui RADOTE (cri indigné de tous les fans du coin) Il faut dire ce qu'il est) Je propose de monter un club de soutien aux Voldie en détresse. Histoire qu'il ait sa part de gâteau. Voilà, merci de lire ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.. Bon je dois y aller. Un Riri binoclard m'a traité de folle. T'y crois toi ? (part à la poursuite du dit Harry)

**Kobe23** : Merci ! Voilà la suite !

**Efigie** :Salut ! Quoi ? Du stress de ne pas avoir commencé tes devoirs ? o.O Euh ouais.. Côté devoir je suis servie aussi.. J'ai des fiches à faire en histoire en philo et en littérature. Un exposé en histoire. La politique étrangère de l'UE : son rôle dans le conflit du Moyen Orient.. Ouéééé.. Je sens que je vais m'amuser. Un exposé en français.. un contrôle à la rentrée, un devoir type bac en latin.. Pas grand chose à faire des vacances quoi.. Donc on culpabilisera ensemble ! Au stade où j'en suis (à deux pages d'écriture à peu près..) je dirai deux chapitres. Et je crains de ne pas pouvoir faire un chapitre de 60 pages pour des raisons purement pratique : tu aurais vu la galère pour udapter le dernier chapitre. J'ai du ruser. Effacer trois pages et les recoller ensuite dans le correcteur de mise en page.. Pas facile lool. Donc le chapitre de 60 pages on va éviter. Et pis sinon ça va me prendre six mois au lieu de trois MDR.. Bisous à toi aussi. (réfléchis) Bisous_-_avec_-_mon_-_ rouge_-_à_-_lèvre_-_effet_-_tatouage_-_avec_-_de_-_jolies_-_paillettes_-_comme_-_celles_-_qui_-_hélas_-_se_-_sont_-_renversés_-_sur_-_mon_-_bureau.

**Moumoute32** : Mon chapitre a traversé deux pays ? Je suis émue (snif) MDRRRRRR.. Evite quand même sinon tu vas retourner à Saint Jeanne très vite et je veux pas que ma revieweuse adorée me quiiiiiiitteuh TT.TT Pov' correspondante. Elle a du se demander combien de cases il manquait aux français. Tu donnes une mauvaise image de nous aux allemands. C'est pas bien, mdr. J'avoue je décroche assez difficilement du PC. Pour aller en cours peut être, lool. Quoique j'écrive en cours.. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était intéressant remarque. Je suis vraiment contente que tu ais aimé mon chapitre à ce point. (graand sourire) j'espère que celui_-_là te plaira (et ne te fera pas trop passer pour une folle si tu réagis pareil, looooooool) J'avoue mes scènes préférées dans le tome 2 c'est quand tout le monde pense que Harry est l'Héritier. J'aime bien les chuchotis sur son passage. Et le Fourchelangue que je trouve trop fort. Et évidemment tout ce qui a trait avec Tommy_-_chou, MDR. Vaut mieux éviter la Magie noire devant tout le monde quand même.. Et ce qu'il va se passer dans la Chambre est encore un mystère. Surtout pour moi. Sans compter le fait que je suis incapable de remettre la main sur mon tome 2 de HP.. J'écris comme je peux aussi vite que je peux (y a une ou deux scènes qui sortent droit du cours de latin. Comment ça c'est pas du Sénèque ?). En ajoutant le fait que je n'ai plus le livre (cri du lapin désespéré : MAIS OU CE PUTAAAAAIN DE BOUQUIN ?)  
MDR. Oui, ça sonne vraiment bien. C'est trop marrant ce surnom, lol. Ah pour les neurones.. Trois fois la tête.. Ma pauvre.. D'un autre côté je connais quelqu'un qui se cogne la tête chaque fois que je sors des conneries plus grosses qu'un lapin. Elle se prend souvent des murs, c'est rigolo. Nan j'ai pas honte.. Pourquoi ? Des vaches qui TOURNAIENT ? (regarde Moumoute l'air un peu inquiète) Euh ouais.. MDRRRRRRRRRRRRRR T'inquiète ! Moi je veux bien que tu me racontes. C'est trop marrant, looool ! A plus miss, j'espère que le chap te plaira.

**Alinemcb54** : Oh c'est vrai ? Merci alors. Pour les exams d'une façon inexplicable j'ai la moyenne.. Mais j'attends de voir l'histoire.. Je parie sur un sept ou un huit… si j'ai de la chance… A part ça.. Contente que tu aimes mon Riri, mon Voldie, mon Draco et que tu t'aimes toi (c'est important de s'aimer paske si on ne s'aime pas on ne peut pas être heureux dans la vie et.. Voldie (brandit la massue chipée au lapin) : BANG ! Bref merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine (traîne le lapin derrière lui) (les autres : elle a recommencé ? ¤ Voldie : Oui ¤ les autre : soupir désespéré)

**Bellasidious** : N'exagérons rien loooooool. (rougit jusqu'aux oreilles pire qu'une tomate) (Voldie et Harry : Oui on est d'accord… Dans un monde parallèle, la troisième dimension… (regardent le lapin) bon excuse nous mais on a à faire. Un meurtre.. un devoir de potion. A pluuus) L'instinct de survie de ces deux là me surprend à chaque fois. Nouveau chap M'zelle !

**Geminiz : **Je suis contente que tu aimes. Alors le 'médaillon'… Voldemort a donné à Harry des preuves pour se convaincre lui même que l'histoire de Riri est vraie. (se relit) C'est absolument pas clair ce que j'ai dit là.. Voldie a lu des bouquins sur les voyages dans le temps. Et il y a une probabilité parmi tant d'autres que, quand Harry rentre dans son temps à lui (1990) personne ne se souvienne de lui comme Héritier de Serpentard. Ce qui est embêtant pour Voldie qui s'est attaché à lui. Alors comme un bon Serpentard qu'il est, il lui donne des preuves pour prévenir le coup. La preuve en question est le dit médaillon, unique bien sûr. C'est Harry qui l'a parce que Voldie lui a donné dans le passé. Ce qui fait qu'en 1990, Voldie ne l'a plus en sa possession. Soit dit en passant le chapitre ici se déroule en 92. Voilà ! J'espère que c'est plus clair ! Bises !

**Hélène 84** : Ils sont passés maintenant. Enfin. Et bon.. Voilà quoi. Pour le moment j'ai la moyenne mais c'est pas gagné en histoire (surtout que j'ai pas tout révisé..) Enfin bref.. Merci ravie que tu aimes. Quitter le domaine familial. Ben je me dis que pour le moment j'ai le temps je suis pas encore majeure (encore.. huit mois ? Sept mois ?) Et alors ? Ca fait quel effet de voler de tes propres zailes (voix du génie version abeille dans Aladin, je sais que j'ai de bonnes références. Je suis littéraire après tout..) Et bien voilà la suite ! Si, si !

**Aresse **: O.O MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (atteint des nuances carmin insoupçonnés.. Ca rougit un lapin ?) Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise autant ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre !

**Egwene Al Vere** : Merci (vérifie que ses tympans fonctionnent) merci beaucoup ! Contente que tu aimes ! De rien de rien. Tu as aimé les fics ? je peux réfléchir à d'autres fics.. As-tu essayé celle de Mara Jade5 ? Elles sont superbes. Enfin bref. Je ne sais pas vraiment jusqu'où j'irais. Et je ne sais pas si après la quatrième année, je continuerai à suivre les romans de Rowling. En fait je pense que pas mal de chose vont se mettre à changer à partir de la quatrième. La fin, la fin… Est écrite ! (compte les lignes) les dix dernières lignes sont écrite lool. Avec un joli 'fin' au bout. Nan tu sauras pas ce que c'est ! Voui. Je suis adepte des bonnes fins. Enfin bonnes. Tout est relatif. Disons que cela se terminera bien pour Harry. Ca c'est promis. Pour les autres.. Ca reste a voir. Hinhin. Je suis vraiment contente que tu ais aimé ! Voilà la suite !

**Pocrom** : Voici la suite. En fait je dois t'avouer que j'ai complètement zappé l'Animagus. S'il le devient ça ne sera pas tout de suite. Riri est précoce mais bon. Faut pas trop en faire. La magie quoi ? o.O Oups. Je viens de démontrer mon ignorance en la matière. En ce qui concerne les runes.. cela sera abordée plus tard. Mais je ne pense pas que Riri va s'attacher à maîtriser la magie ancienne et autres truc compliqués. Il préfère apprendre des sorts offensifs qui font le plus de mal possible à ceux qu'ils touchent. J' avoue que tu m'apprend des choses.. je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ces magies.. je vais aller réviser mon bouquin 'le monde d'Harry Potter' moi, loool ! Voici un nouvo chap ! J'espère qu'il te plaira !

**Lisia** : Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ! Merci pour la review. A quand la suite ? A maintenant ! Nouveau chapitre ! Bises !

**Leaenna** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes autant ! Sublime ! Ce genre de compliment me font toujours autant plaisir. Merci encore de ta review ! Nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère te plaira ! Bisous ! – et encore un grand merci et un autre sourire lol –

**Tenchi** : Oh une vieille connaissance ! Je pensais pas que tu continuais à lire ! Mes nombreuses review.. Tu me connais y en a jamais assez. J'ai les chevilles qui enflent après mais bon. C'est 'bon pour le moral'. Je crois que côté chanson on se vaut -.- sauf que plus ringard que ça..(vérifie et prie le ciel qu'il n'y ait pas de fan de la compagnie créole –c'est la compagnie créole ?) Au sens strict du terme de toute façon c'est dépassé cest que qu'écoute mon grand père -.-O Bref. On change de sujet. La digression, nous maîtrisons ce sujet depuis la nuit des temps. Tu es championne, j'avoue. Mais je me débrouille bien, dis, dis ? Hagrid.. oué je sais. Plus naïf c'est difficile. Mais bon. On l'aime bien quand même. Y a que la vérité qui blesse, alors… bon.. vide intersidéral.. si t'as une idée… néant maxwellien, aussi ? (a) Rogue ? Où est Rogue ? Ben… si je le trouve je te le réserve. L'attirance pour les mauvais garçon est une chose qui a ce jour n'a trouvé aucune réponse. Peut être quelque chose au sujet de la tentation du mal qui existe depuis l'aube des temps et…Tenchi ? Tu dors ? V.V Je me taiiiis…

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : Décembre – Pâques**

_  
° _

_

* * *

_

_-_ HARRY POTTER JE VAIS TE TUER ! cria un charmant blondinet d'une douzaine d'années alors que le dit_-_Harry Potter si méchamment menacé de mort entrait dans leur pièce 'secrète', Rhiannon juché sur son épaule.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que j'ai encore fait ?

_-_ Tu n'as pas légèrement oublié de me dire quelque chose ? Que tu étais un FOURCHELANGUE par exemple ?

_-_ Euh.. oups ?

_-_ J'y crois pas ! J'essaye de t'engueuler, là, et la seule chose que tu trouves à me dire, c'est 'oups'. T'es désespérant.

_-_ Je sais.

Le blond s'affala sur un des fauteuils – verts –.

_-_ Toute l'école ne parle plus que de ta performance en duel. Etant donné que tu as tenu tête à Rogue et que tu parles Fourchelangue, tout le monde est persuadé que tu es Son Héritier.

_-_ Peut être. Comme ça, je peux faire mon enquête pour déterminer si quelqu'un parmi les élèves est son héritier.

_-_ Apparemment, quelqu'un est mort la dernière fois que la Chambre a été ouverte.. C'était il y a cinquante ans.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Cela m'étonnerait que l'Héritier soit le même. En d'autres circonstances j 'aurais soupçonné Lockhart.. Mais là… Je refuse de croire que ce blond égocentrique ait la moindre ascendance avec Serpentard.

_-_ Idem.. Mais souviens toi de Quirell.

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_ Il y avait des signes chez Quirell.. Mais j'étais tellement obnubilé par Rogue que je n'ai pas cherché un autre coupable.

_-_ .. Lockhart comme ayant un cerveau, est en effet perturbant.

_-_ TRES perturbant.

¤

Harry retournait dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Les bruits qui l'accompagnaient partout l'amusait énormément.

_-_ Tu crois que c'est Potter ?

_- _Réfléchis, Hannah. Il parle Fourchelangue et tout le monde sait qu'il n'y a que les adeptes de la Magie Noire qui le savent.

_- _Mais il a vaincu Tu- Sais-Qui.

_- _Personne ne sait comment..

Harry sourit. Ils n'étaient pas si loin de la vérité. Sauf que ce n'était pas lui qui ouvrait la chambre. Et c'était bien dommage.

_- _Salut vous deux.

Il regarda avec un sourire les têtes des deux Pouffsoufles verdir de terreur. Ils bégayèrent un bonjour.

_- _Salut.. Potter.

_- _Vous n'auriez pas vu Justin ?

Les deux Poufflsoufle écarquillèrent les yeux.

_- _P-Pourquoi ?

Harry leur jeta un regard désabusé.

_- _Pour le tuer ? Mais non crétins ! Pour m'excuser de lui avoir flanqué la frousse. Mais c'était le seul moyen d'empêcher le serpent de lui sauter dessus.

_- _On a vu ce qu'il s'était passé ! Tu as lancé le serpent vers lui !

_- _Vous savez ce que j'ai dit ? Tiens donc, vous parlez Fourchelangue ?

Les deux Pouffsouffles se mordirent les lèvres. Avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Harry secoua la tête, blasé par autant de stupidité.

Le jeune garçon accéléra le pas. Il avait fini les cours et il en était bien content. Il marchait dans un des longs couloirs de Poudlard. Il en avait parcourut la moitié. D'ici une dizaine de minutes, il serait dans son dortoir à bâcler ses devoirs pour récolter une des meilleures notes de la classe.

Au détour du dit-couloir, un spectacle des plus étranges l'attendait.

Nick Quasi Sans Tête… Flottait à une quinzaine de centimètres du sol. Loin du gris perlé habituel des fantômes de Poudlard, il ressemblait maintenant à une épaisse fumée noire, immobile et horizontale. Sa tête était à moitié décollée. Et ses yeux étaient agrandis par la stupeur la plus totale. Derrière lui, tout aussi surpris se trouvait Justin Finch Fletchey.

Regardant aux alentours, totalement secoué, Harry ne vit personne d'autre dans le couloir. Seules de longues rangées d'araignées qui s'enfuyaient à toute vitesse 'peuplaient' le couloir.

Harry resta là à les contempler, semblant réfléchir.

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes petit pote Potter ? demanda la voix caquetante de Peeves.

_- _Tais toi débile. Et cours prévenir les profs, répliqua Harry en lui montrant le fantôme des Gryffondor.

Peeves ouvrit des yeux ronds avant de se mettre à hurler.

_- _ATTAQUE ! ATTAQUE ! PERSONNE N'EST A L'ABRI PAS MÊME LES FANTÔMEEEEEEEUH ! SAUVE QUI PEUT ! LES FEMMES ET LES ESPRITS D'ABORD ! ATTAAAAAAAQUE !

Harry haussa les épaules. Quel crétin. Mais quel crétin.

Les portes des salles de classe les plus proches s'ouvrirent et les professeurs accoururent. Leurs regards tombèrent sur Harry qui fixait toujours le fantôme paralysé. Les bouches se crispèrent en découvrant Justin et en l'examinant. Le Gryffondor entendit des murmures des élèves, toujours les mêmes spéculations qui ne le faisaient plus tellement rire. Il DEVAIT savoir qui était derrière tout cela à présent. Cela devenait impératif !

_- _Taisez vous Macmillan. Venez avec moi, Potter, déclara le professeur de Métamorphose.

Harry la suivit jusqu'aux appartements détestés, redoutés, haïs, abhorrés – rayez mention inutile – de Dumbledore.

¤

_-_ Voilà ! déclara Hermione, il faut laisser chauffer encore quelques nuits..

_-_ Cool. On va bientôt pouvoir agir et faire avouer à Malfoy..

_-_ Vacances de Noël, acquiesça Hermione, j'ai entendu dire qu'il restait..

_-_ Pourquoi ? demanda Ron, d'un coup vraiment trèèèès soupçonneux.

_-_ Aucune idée.. On pourra toujours lui demander.

¤

Le lendemain..

La Grande Salle était animée. La nouvelle de l'agression avait crée un vent de panique qu'un bref discours de Dumbledore avait sensiblement endiguée. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Harry.. Et pourquoi Malfoy se dirigeait-il vers les Gryffondor ?

_-_ La raison pour laquelle je reste à Poudlard pendant les vacances ne vous regarde pas les Gryffondork ! Salut Harry !

_-_ Salut Draco.

Le brun leur jeta un coup d'œil et leur sourit.

_-_ Salut vous deux. Alors vous avez décidé si vous restez pour Noël ?

_-_ Oui, on reste, déclara Ron sans remarquer le regard exaspéré que lui jeta Draco à cette.. _bonne_ nouvelle.

_-_ Dernier cours de l'année avec Lockhart, dit un Harry définitivement enthousiaste.

_-_ … Sans commentaire, Riri.

_-_ Riri ?

Harry regarda avec effroi le Serpentard qui lui souriait innocemment.

_-__Riri_ ?

_-_ Absolument. Riri, continua le blond avec un plaisir évident.

_-_ DRACO MALFOY JE VAIS TE TUER !

_-_ Cours toujours.. Riri !

Et le blond détala à toute vitesse poursuivi par un Harry furibard qui ne demandait qu'une chose : lui arracher les yeux pour les lui faire manger. Ou peut être pire s'il trouvait le temps de l'attraper..

_-_ … ils sont barges, dit alors Ron d'un ton neutre.

_-_ Définitivement, répondit Hermione sur le même ton en allant s'asseoir pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

¤

Après que Draco eut finalement coupé court aux intentions légèrement meurtrières de son meilleur ami, le blond put entendre le récit du brun. Notamment ce que lui avait sorti Dumbledore lorsque le vieil homme l'avait convoqué dans son bureau après.. l'attentat de Nick Quasi Sans Tête.

_-_ Il ne me croit pas responsable des agressions, déclara Harry d'une voix tranquille. Par contre ce qui est bizarre, c'est que Hagrid nous a interrompu – pour me défendre – mais ce qui m'intrigue c'est le motif de sa venue. Tous les coqs de Hagrid ont été tués. _Tous_. Je ne pense pas que ce soit du fait d'une quelconque bête sauvage.

_-_ Quelqu'un aurait tué des _coqs ?_

_-_ Cela m'en a tout l'air. A mon avis celui qui agresse tous les élèves ne doit pas être étranger aux massacres des gallinacés d'Hagrid..

_-_ Tu es sûr que c'est une attaque humaine ? Des _coqs_ ?

_-_ Pas totalement, admit finalement Harry. Mais on n'a qu' à aller vérifier.

_-_ Mon cher Riri, tu es totalement dingue.

_-_ Ca fait partie de mon charme. Et arrête de m'appeler 'Riri'. Alors on y va ?

Le blond secoua la tête.

_-_ C'est un TRES mauvais plan.

_-_ Mais si.

_-_ Si on se fait prendre à fureter autour de cadavres, fussent des bestioles aussi insignifiantes, avec le climat qui règne dans l'école, surtout si c'est _toi_, je peux t'assurer qu'on se fera prestement virés.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Dumstrang est une très bonne école aussi.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais accepta finalement de suivre Harry sur son coup foireux. Les deux adolescents se cachèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry avant de descendre dans le Hall pour se rendre chez Hagrid.

_-_ On va être en retard en Potions..

_-_ Mais nan..

_-_ J'espère pour toi, grogna Draco.

Harry contourna la cabane et se dirigea vers l'endroit où Hagrid avait jeté les corps des bêtes avant de les enterrer.

_-_ Beurk.

_-_ Pov' petite nature va, se moqua Harry en saisissant un poulet par le cou.

Il examina les blessures.

_-_ C'est étrange. Pourquoi tuer toutes les bêtes sans les manger ? Ce sont des marques insolites pour des crocs animaux, ajouta Harry.

_-_ Donc pour toi, l'attaque est humaine.

_-_ A moins de trouver un animal qui s'amuse à tuer des coqs sans les dévorer..

Draco frissonna de dégoût et regarda autour de lui.

_-_ Très bien. Je te crois. Allons en Potions.. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être en retard..

Harry fourra sa cape dans son sac et les deux garçons coururent vers le château. Ils arrivèrent deux minutes avant le début du cours.

¤

Seamus, Hermione et Ron regardaient avec un léger dégoût la Potion qui bouillonnait depuis plus d'un mois.

_-_ Beûrk.

_-_ Alors là Ron, je suis hautement d'accord avec toi. C'est encore plus dégoûtant que le truc bleu fluo que tu t'es pris sur la tête la semaine dernière…

_-_ Merci de me le rappeler.

_-_ De rien. Qu'est_-_ce qu'il manque ?

_-_ Un morceau de celui dont on veut prendre l'apparence.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard écoeuré.

_-_ Un cheveu suffit, ajouta la petite brune. Je sais déjà comment on va faire.. Nous agirons dans cinq jours.

_-_ Mais ce sera le jour de Noël..

_-_ Justement Ron. Justement.

Ron grimaça quelque chose au sujet des Miss Je Sais Tout aux cheveux frisés qui empêchaient les braves deuxième année de fêter Noël comme il se doit avant de consulter d'un œil absent sa montre.

_-_ Euh.. Notre dernier cours de l'année commence dans deux minutes et sept secondes… Puis_-_je vous rappeler que c'est Potions ?

_-_ ON EST MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL ! hurla Seamus en détalant vers les cachots.

Ils arrivèrent au moment où leur professeur adoré fermait la porte.

_-_ En retard, déclara_-_t_-_il de sa voix mielleuse. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. Chacun. Je vois que l'année finit en beauté. Asseyez vous. Aujourd'hui, Pimentine. Une Potion relativement simple qui devrait être utile à l'infirmerie. A la condition peu probable que vos cerveaux étriqués arrivent à comprendre comment préparer une Potion de plus, aussi basique soit_-_elle. Comme toujours je n'attends pas de miracles. Heureusement que certains éléments font remonter le niveau de la classe. Voici les ingrédients. Pour ceux qui savent lire et reconnaître ces ingrédients, allez les chercher. Quant aux autres, je leur suggère vivement d'ouvrir leur livre de Potion afin… Londubat, où voyez vous qu'il faut des oeils de salamandre dans la Potion ?

¤

Le festin fut très réussi. Assis à côté de Draco, Harry discutait avec le Baron Sanglant du désespoir fantomatique de Nick Quasi Sans Tête.

_-_ Cela fait maintenant plusieurs siècles, disait le fantôme, mais il réitère tous les ans. Et tous les ans il en a pour des mois à se morfondre.

_-_ Morfondre de quoi ? demanda Draco qui prenait la conversation en route.

_-_ Sir Nicolas a posé sa candidature au Club des Chasseurs sans tête pour Halloween.

Le blond acquiesça. Il avait entendu des rumeurs allant dans ce sens.

_-_ Et chaque année il est refusé.., compléta_-_t_-_il

_-_ NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! hurla une petite voix aigu terrifiée.

_-_ .. Et bien jeunes gens, il me semble que ma présence est requise ailleurs, dit le fantômes en voyant Peeves essayer d'attacher des premières années à un lustre. PEEEEEEEEEEEEVES !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux Gryffondor.

_-_ Je me demande ce qu'ils mijotent.

_-_ De quoi ?

_-_ Weasley et Granger.. Ils sont étranges depuis quelques temps. Ils te fixent du regard dès qu'ils le peuvent et ne parlent que de la Chambre ou presque. Ca devient lassant.

Draco haussa les épaules.

_-_ Ne t'occupe pas d'eux et profite de la fête, déclara le blond en prenant une part de gâteau.

¤

_-_ Ils sont _TROP_ bêtes, répéta Ron pour la ixième fois.

_-_ On sait Ron.

Seamus arracha quelques cheveux à Crabbe et à Goyle qui s'étaient endormis, terrassés par le somnifère d'Hermione.

_-_ La Potion va être prête.

_-_ Vous agirez ce soir, déclara Hermione.

_-_ Nous ?

_-_ Aucune fille de serpentard ne reste.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard bovin.

_-_ C'est injuste.

_-_ Et ouiiiiii, dit joyeusement Hermione en les entraînant vers les toilettes des filles. N'oubliez pas..

_-_ Oui, Hermione, je sais, grommela Ron, nous n'avons qu'une heure avant de nous retransformer.

La Gryffondor sourit et poussa la porte des toilettes des filles. Les deux garçons la suivirent. Dans quelques minutes la Potion serait prête.

¤

Ron écarquilla les yeux de surprise, quand suivant Malfoy dans la Salle commune des Serpentard, il y trouva Harry, affalé sur un des canapés verts et confortables qui regardait d'un air vague la statue de Salazar Serpentard.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais là ? demanda le blond. Je croyais qu'on avait dit plus dans la Salle commune.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Tu sais bien que je finis par faire ce que je veux.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à 'Crabbe' et à 'Goyle' qui le regardaient d'un air encore plus stupide que d'habitude.

_-_ Et bien quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ?

Draco s'assit à son tour.

_-_ Allons ils sont comme tout le monde. Terrifié par l'horrible Héritier qui hante ces murs.

_-_ Tu sais que tu deviens presque drôle Draco ?

_-_ C'est un constat. Je trouve très amusant les spéculations qui tournent autour de toi. Ne dis pas le contraire cela t'amuse aussi.

_-_ Peut être.

_-_ Et vous n'avez aucune idée de qui cela pourrait être ?

_-_ Goyle, c'est la _vingt-cinquième_ fois que tu me le demandes.

_-_ Tu dois bien avoir une idée..

_-_ Au_-_cu_-_ne

Harry fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Tu as des nouvelles de ton père ?

_-_ Ouais. Il refuse de me dire quoique ce soit sur l'identité de l'Héritier. Il a assez de problèmes comme ça. 'Ne t'en mêle pas Draco, j'ai assez de soucis avec ces imbéciles du Ministère sans que je n'ai à m'inquiéter de tes actions à Poudlard. Reste dans l'ombre et laisse l'Héritier faire.' J'aimerai savoir qui est l'Héritier..

_-_ Ne te fais pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es déjà ! grimaça Harry. Peu importe qui a ouvert la Chambre la première fois. Cela ne peut _pas_ être le même.

Le blond acquiesça.

_-_ La dernière fois que la Chambre a été ouverte, c'était il y a cinquante ans, déclara le blond. Et cette fois là, un Sang de Bourbe est mort. Mais apparemment, le coupable a été arrêté et doit encore être à Azkaban…

_-_ Ne dis pas de bêtises, le coupa le brun.

_-_ C'est ce que mon père m'a dit.

Harry se tourna vers lui, ses yeux verts brillants bizarrement.

_- _Il faudra creuser alors. Et changeons de sujet. J'en ai assez de parler toujours de la même chose.

Le blond sourit avant d'enchaîner comme si de rien n'était.

_- _Mm.. Le Minsitère n'arrête pas les perquisitions en ce moment, soupira le blond en reposant la lettre qu'il tenait dans sa main. C'est la troisième en un mois.

_- _Ils ont trouvé quelque chose ?

_- _Non. Tout est caché. Heureusement.

_- _Tant mieux alors.

Crabbe et Goyle se mirent à grogner.

_- _Mais qu'est_-_ce que vous avez à la fin tous les deux ? gronda Draco à l'adresse de Crabbe et Goyle qui continuaient de faire les imbéciles.

_-_ Mal. Au. Ventre, dit rapidement 'Vincent'.

_-_ Allons à l'infirmerie, ajouta 'Gregory'.

Et c'est sous le désintérêt le plus total de Harry et de Malfoy que les deux Gryffondor déguisés prirent la fuite. Non pas vers l'infirmerie mais plutôt vers les toilettes des filles de Mimi Geignarde où Hermione les attendait.

¤

_-_ Mais j'étais SÛR que c'était luiiiiiii !

_-_ Ron on a compris ! Malfoy. N'a. Rien. A. Voir. Avec. Cette. Histoire. Compris ?

_-_ Mais alors qui cela peut_-_il être ?

_-_ Franchement, je n'en ai strictement aucune idée.

Dépités, les trois Gryffondor revinrent dans leur Salle Commune, essayant de comprendre ce mystère qui semblait s'épaissir à chaque instant qui passait.

Les deux Gryffondor se refusèrent à parler à Hermione de Harry, discutant objet illicites de Magie Noire avec Draco Malfoy. Cependant, quand tout serait fini, il ne faudrait pas oublier. Harry ne connaissait pas le monde de la Magie et devait ignorer à quel point la Magie noire pouvait être néfaste.

¤

_-_ Hermione ?

La jeune sorcière resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules. Le mois de février qui commençait était particulièrement glacial.

_-_ Oui, Ron ?

_-_ Si tu continues à réfléchir sans regarder où tu vas, tu vas finir dans un mur, soupira_-_t_-_il en lui faisant éviter une colonne en pierre.

_-_ Mais non.. Je.. Cette histoire me préoccupe. Je me demande qui est l'Héritier.

_-_ Comme toute l'école..

Hermione ne répondit pas.

_-_ C'est moi ou Harry est en train de nous semer ?

_-_ HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! Attends nous !

Harry s'arrêta en grimaçant. Quelles plaies ces deux là.

_-_ … Maudits fantômes, grommelait une voix, toujours et encore des inondations.. Si jamais je…

Les trois Gryffondor se figèrent, entendant avec horreur la voix de Rusard. A entendre sa voix furieuse, malgré le fait qu'ils retournaient à leur dortoir, le concierge ne manquerait pas de leur coller une retenue pour le premier prétexte qui lui viendrait. Pour une fois, Hermione fut plus rapide qu'eux et les traîna jusqu'à une porte qui se referma de justesse alors que Rusard passait devant.

_-_ On a eu chaud.

_-_ Hermione.. Les toilettes pour _filles_ ?

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Ron, personne ne vient ici.

Harry le regarda comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Comment pouvait il connaître ce genre de détail ? Est_-_ce que cela prenait souvent à ce rouquin de malheur de squatter des toilettes pour _filles_ alors que jusqu'à preuve du contraire il était un Sang Pur _masculin_ ? Décidément, Ron ne cessait de tomber dans l'estime – avait_-_elle jamais existé – de Harry.

Mais là n'était pas le problème. Il était coincé, lui, Harry Potter, (fils et Héritier par le Sang et la Magie de Lord Voldemort, grand Mage Noir tout ce qu'il y avait de plus noble, distingué, diabolique, cruel, etcetera, etcetera..) dans des toilettes pour FILLES avec un Weasley aux pratiques plus que douteuses et franchement inintéressant et une Sang de Bourbe qui se prenait pour une grande sorcière parce qu'elle avait lu des tonnes et des tonnes et des tonnes de livres. A noter qu'il était coincé dans cet endroit humiliant avec ces deux idiots à cause d'un concierge très probablement Cracmol qui faisait les cent pas dans le couloir pour réparer les dégâts causés par l'inondation des toilettes où ils se trouvaient tous les trois. Bien. Il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas.

_-_ Evidemment que personne ne vient ! cria la voix aiguë d'une fille. Sauf pour me jeter des objets à la tête… Bouhouhouhou… Mimi Geignarde avec ses grosses lunettes.. Il n'y a qu'à lui jeter des objets à la tête. De toute façon elle ne sent rien, elle est mooooooorte… Bouhouhouhouh…

… Force était qu'il dut reconnaître qu'il s'était trompé. Il pouvait tomber bien plus bas. Les toilettes étaient hantées par une fantôme pleurnichard et très énervant qui avait besoin de suivre d'urgence une thérapie.

_-_ Qui t'as jeté quoi à la tête Mimi ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas… Je pensai là à la mort et… et.. le livre m'est tombé dessuuuuuuuuus… Bouhouhouhou…

Définitivement dingue.

_-_ Quel livre ?

Le fantôme montra en pleurnichant un petit carnet noir trempé d'eau un peu plus loin. Harry se baissa et le ramassa. Son regard fut attiré par le nom du propriétaire du carnet.

Un nom plein de promesse semblait_-_il.

Tom M. Riddle.

¤

_- _Mes chers petit, afin de détendre l'atmosphère, j'ai décidé d'organiser..

Quel idée saugrenue avait encore eu ce maudit blond ? Après les club de duel où Rogue l'avait totalement ridiculisé – il adorait Rogue, parfois, parfois ! – comment pouvait-il songer à essayer de continuer de descendre dans l'estime de _toute_ l'école ? D'un autre côté, les filles étaient tellement dingues de lui que le moindre de ses plans foireux, s'il finissait mal – comme le duel – était perçu comme de _l'humour_ ou de la _noblesse_ (- il ne voulait pas vexer Rogue..)

….

Sans commentaire. Que disait-il au fait ?

_- _… fête pour la Saint Valentin ! La fête de l'amûûûûr.

Au. Secours.

¤

_- _JOYEUSE SAINT VALEEEEEEEENTIN ! s'écria Lockhart un certain quatorze février. Je voudrai remercier les quarante six personnes qui m'ont envoyé une carte ! Et voici les Cupidon porteur de message.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Les.. Cupidons étaient des nains – au nombre de douze – à l'air grincheux et affublé d'une paire d'aile blanche et d'une harpe dorée.

… Sans. Commentaire.

Les douze nains se répandirent comme la peste, euh comme l'amour durant toute la journée dans Poudlard. L'un d'eux se jeta sur Harry.

_- _Non, non, non et NON !

Malheur à lui le nain s'accrocha à lui, faisant tomber son sac, déversant son contenu sur sol. Le 'cupidon' mit à chanter.

_Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin_  
_Ses cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, il est divin  
C'est mon héros et c'est mon roi  
Je voudrai tant qu'il soit à moi  
Celui qui a combattu et vaincu  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à mains nues._

Harry résista contre l'envie de jeter un Avada sur le nain. Ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer… Ne-pas-le-tuer. Rester calme.

Apercevant les sourires moqueurs-amusés-goguenards des élèves à la ronde, Harry les foudroya du regard. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer..

_- _Joli chanson, Riri. T'as des admirateurs qui ont de la classe il n'y a pas à en douter.

… Raté. Draco avait assisté à la scène. Il allait en entendre parler pendant des mois, il le sentait..

_- _.. Avec tout ton fan-club y en aura bien un pour inventer des tee-shirt. 'Je suis Harry Potter, l'Héritier de Salazar'. Ou alors un nain chantant ce poème. Avec la Magie ça doit être possible. Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Malfoy sous les regards amusés des élèves.

_- _Je pense que je vais commencer par te tuer, répliqua Harry en se jetant sur le blond qui une fois de plus, l'expérience commençant à venir, prit la fuite.

_- _LAISSEZ PASSER ! criait le Serpentard légèrement excité, Héritier furieux aux trousses !

Harry accéléra sa course, bien déterminé à faire taire ce maudit blond. Une fois débarrassé de son cadavre – pour ne pas avoir trop de problème avec Lucius Malfoy – il s'occuperait de l'idiote qui lui avait fait parvenir un poème aussi crasseux avant de se suicider, le plus dignement possible.

Bon. D'abord, Draco...

...Qui chantait à tue tête le poème humiliant.

Avada Kedavra semblait une trèèès bonne idée.

En route.

¤

Le lendemain..

Harry regarda Ron quitter la pièce. _Enfin_. Il avait réellement cru que le Gryffondor ne le laisserait jamais tranquille. Le brun jeta un coup d'oeil au journal. Rien de ce qu'il avait fait ne lui avait révéler son contenu. Et Salazar savait qu'il avait essayé. Sort, gomme de révélation.. Rien n'y avait fait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule date dans le journal. 13 juin. Sans aucune année.

Somme toute, le carnet était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Mais rien que le nom le rendait spécial à ses yeux. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle il l'avait gardé.

Harry caressa lentement le journal du bout de ses doigts, ses yeux s'attardant sur leur propriétaire. ''Tom M. Riddle''. Ron lui avait cassé les pieds pendant un peu plus d'une demi_-_heure pour lui dire que le dit Tom Riddle avait reçu une récompense pour services rendus à l'école cinquante ans auparavant.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule date dans le journal. 13 juin. Sans aucune année. Etrange.

Evidemment, Granger avait fait le rapprochement avec la Chambre et avait détalé vers la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches.

'Idiote'

Harry saisit la plume. Quitte à avoir un journal autant prendre _ce_ journal.

_° **Cher journal,°**_

Quelle ne fut sa surprise de voir les lettres vertes disparaître comme aspirées par le journal. _'Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?_' Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'interroger plus longuement, le garçon vit avec stupéfaction des lettres se reformer sur le carnet jauni par le temps.

_° Quitte à me donner un nom, j'aime autant que tu m'appelle Tom. Tom Riddle.°_

Harry ouvrit la bouche et en lâcha sa plume.

° **_Tom..Riddle ?°_**

_° C'est mon nom. Quel est le tien ?°_

_**° Harry Potter.°**_

_°Enchanté de te connaître Harry Potter.°_

_**°Moi de même.°**_

_°Comment as-tu trouvé mon journal°_

Harry renifla. Il ne pouvait décemment pas expliquer comment il l'avait trouvé.

_**°Disons que c'est un concours de malheureuses circonstances. Mais il semble bien que toute situation mauvaise ait un reflet qui lui est meilleur..°**_

_°C'est ce qu'on dit, oui.°_

_**°Je suppose que vous pouvez me dire des choses sur la Chambre des Secrets.°**_

_°Comment sais-tu cela ?°_

_**°.. Votre récompense date de la dernière ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets.°**_

_°La dernière ? Dois-je comprendre que la Chambre a été réouverte ?°_

_**°Oui.°**_

_°Tu es direct, c'est amusant. Oui, je sais des choses à propos de la Chambre. Quand j'étais à l'école, elle a été ouverte. Les agressions se sont enchaînées et finalement l'Héritier a été arrêté après que la Bête ait tué un élève.°_

_**°La Bête ?°**_

_°Oui.°_

_**°Qui était l'Héritier à ce moment. Le savez vous ?°**_

_°Oui, je le sais. C'est moi qui l'ai arrêté.°_

Harry sourit.

_**°Et de qui s'agissait-il ?°**_

_°Si je te le disais tu ne me croirais pas. Et si je te le montrai plutôt ?°_

Harry n'hésita pas une seconde.

_**°D'accord.**°_

Et Harry se sentit comme aspiré à l'intérieur du livre. En vérité, il _fut_ aspiré à l'intérieur du livre…

¤¤ _Lorsque le monde s'arrêta de tourner, il avait quitté la Salle Commune. Regardant partout autour de lui, il s'aperçut qu'il était à Poudlard, devant l'escalier qui menait à la Grande Salle. Quatre hommes descendaient les marches solennellement, suivi par un homme assez âgé que Harry ne connaissait pas. Il portait un grand brancard recouvert d'un drap blanc. A un mouvement trop brusque en descendant les escaliers, Harry put voir un bras inerte tomber, pendant lamentablement sur le côté. _

_Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? _

_Il entendit une forte respiration derrière lui. Se retournant, il aperçut une version très jeune de son père qui devait avoir dans les seize, dix-sept ans qui suivait la scène d'un œil indéchiffrable. Personne ne semblait l'apercevoir. Hésitant, Harry passa la main devant les yeux de Tom. _

_Aucune réaction. _

_Ils ne le voyaient pas_.

_Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?_

_Il n'eut pas à se poser la question plus longuement. Tom commençait à s'éloigner et…_

_- Tom ?_

_Le sorcier se retourna prestement. Il faisait place à un Dumbledore beaucoup plus jeune, à la barbe et aux cheveux roux qui l'observait de ses yeux bleus pétilllant de malice insupportable. Un jour, se dit Harry, il les lui crèverait ces yeux horripilant qui ne cessait de passer aux rayons X, pour parler grossièrement, tout ce qui avait le malheur de passer sous son regard et…_

… _Minute. _

_Un Dumbledore plus **jeune** ?_

_Harry l'observa mieux. _

_- Oui ? demanda Riddle, toujours impassible, son regard calme planté dans les azurites du professeur. _

_Pas de doute. Même s'il n'était pas un jeune homme, Dumbledore devait avoir des dizaines d'années de_ _moins_.

_Il avait remonté le temps ?_

_Impossible. _

_A en voir les gens autour de lui sur lequel il ne pouvait agir, il en déduisit assez vite qu'il se trouvait dans un souvenir conservé à l'intérieur du journal. Un souvenir de Lord Voldemort alors qu'il allait à l'école. _

_- N'y a-t-il rien que tu souhaites me dire ?_

_Quelle question idiote. N'importe qui répondrait 'non' à cette question. Que ce soit vrai ou pas. Mais il n'y avait qu'un Gryffondor ou un Pouffsouffle pour ignorer cela. _

_- Non, professeur. Il n'y a rien. _

_Toujours impassible, Tom prit congé de Dumbledore, Harry le suivant rapidement. Bien sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose. Il y avait toujours quelque chose. On ne devenait pas le plus puissant Mage Noir depuis plusieurs siècles en chantant dans les champs de pâquerettes. Mais comme s'il allait dire cela à ce vieux fou_.

_Tom se remit en marche, d'un pas assez tranquille mais assuré. Il savait où il allait. Il gravit plusieurs escaliers, parcourut quelques couloirs. Harry le suivait, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer._

_L'Héritier de Serpentard avait été arrêté. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être Tom qu'on avait arrêté. Sinon.. il ne serait jamais devenu Lord Voldemort. _

_- Rubeus. _

_Harry n'eut pas le temps de continuer avec ses questions._

_Devant Tom, une silhouette massive, agenouillée devant une boîte parlait à voix basse. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Tom ?_

_Riddle s'approcha. Dans la pénombre, personne n'aurait pu voir le sourire cruel qui ourlait ses traits. Mais Harry pouvait presque l'imaginer. _

_- C'est fini pour toi, dit il. Je vais être obligé de te dénoncer Rubeus. Ils veulent fermer l'école si les agressions continuent. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu.._

_- Je ne crois pas que tu avais l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit. Mais les monstres ne sont pas faciles à domestiquer. J'imagine que tu as dû le laisser sortir pour se dégourdir un peu…_

_- Je n'ai jamais tué personne ! s'écria le jeune homme le dos contre la porte. _

_Derrière le panneau on entendait un drôle de bruissement accompagné d'une sorte de cliquetis. _

_- Allez, viens Rubeus. Les parents de la fille qui s'est fait tuer sont là. Le moins que l'on puisse faire c'est abattre la chose qui l'a tuée.. _

_- Ce n'est pas lui ! rugit le jeune homme. Jamais il n'aurait fait ça ! Jamais ! _

_- Ecarte toi ! ordonna Riddle d'une voix presque Voldemoresque. _

_Il fit jaillir un éclair de sa baguette. La porte s'ouvrit. Un monstre noir sortit du placard et prit la fuite à toute vitesse. Tom le manqua une fois. La chose était trop rapide. Harry eut le temps d'apercevoir un long corps noir, d'innombrables pattes et autant de yeux. Le futur mage noir brandit une nouvelle fois la baguette mais Hagrid se jeta sur lui en hurlant un 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! ' désespéré. ¤¤_

Le monde autour de lui se remit à tourner. En un éclair, il était de nouveau dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, en 1992 et toujours aussi seul.

¤

Quelques heures plus tard… 

Amusé par l'histoire de Tom Riddle, Harry s'était empêché de raconter la chose aux Gryffondor. Même si le jeune garçon appréciait ¤plutôt¤ Hagrid.. La tentation de s'amuser de la situation était trop forte.

_- _Et si c'était un autre monstre qui attaquait les élèves ?

_- _Tu crois franchement qu'il y a plusieurs monstres qui se baladent dans Poudlard ?

_- _…

_- _…

_- _…

¤

Pâques arriva bientôt, amenant avec elle des œufs en chocolat délicieux. Vinrent les choix des options de troisième année. Harry choisit la Défense, Potions et Divination et Runes. Il ne consulta si Ron ni Hermione quant à ses choix qui furent approuvés par Malfoy.

_- _Tu pourras faire tes devoirs en Divination, avait dit le blond, et étudier les Runes doit être très intéressant.

Le prochain match de Quidditch ne devait pas tarder à avoir lieu et bizarrement il en était assez content. Finalement ce jeu était assez amusant. Lorsqu'il vit Neville qui l'attendait en haut des escaliers, il comprit que quelque chose clochait.

_- _Harry..

Le Gryffondor le regardait, nerveux.

_- _..Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça. J'ai trouvé…

Harry le suivit en silence, bouillonnant intérieurement. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Il resta en arrêt quelques secondes en voyant l'état de sa chambre. Elle avait été sauvagement fouillée. Des draps déchirés, des papiers jonchaient le sol. Harry secoua la tête en voyant le désastre alors que Ron, Dean et Seamus arrivaient et poussaient des jurons devant l'état de la chambre.

Harry agita sa baguette murmura un mot et une seconde plus tard, la chambre était impeccable.

_- _Le journal a disparu déclara-t-il d'une voix polaire.

Il allait vraiment s'énerver contre l'imbécile qui avait fait cela.

_- _Quoi ?

_- _On me l'a volé, murmura le brun. Et c'est forcément un Gryffondor..

.. Qu'il allait retrouver et faire regretter son geste. Oh oui.

¤

Le lendemain, un soleil radieux promettaient aux élèves de Poudlard un temps magnifique pour un match. Harry observa suspicieusement ses camarades au petit déjeuner mais ne trouva sur aucun d'eux un indice sur celui qui aurait pu lui voler le journal de Riddle.

Alors qu'il sortait de la salle, la voix revint. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Elle résonnait plus claire que jamais, appel lugubre au meurtre.

_- .. tuer.. Cette fois.. Je veux tuer ! Ecorcher ! Déchirer.. du sang.. je veux du sang !_

_- _La voix ! murmura Harry en se mettant à courir, suivi de Ron, Draco – qui se demandait dans quelles histoires s'était encore mis son meilleur ami – et Hermione.

Hermione qui s'arrêta en plein couloir.

_- _Harry ! Je viens de comprendre !

Lorsqu'elle prit un couloir sur la droite, les trois garçons comprirent qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque.

_- _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a compris ? Et pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle aille à la bibliothèque.

_- _Weasel, tais toi. Harry ?

_- _.. Je ne l'entends plus.. Allons sur le terrain. Tu viens Draco ?

_- _Ouais.

Draco et Ron partirent vers les gradins tandis que Harry empoignait son balai, attendant le coup d'envoi de Madame Bibine. Les Pouffsouffle en face d'eux semblaient assez nerveux et…

… Et le professeur de Métamorphose arriva et d'un Insonorus puissant les informa que le match était annulé.

Une nouvelle agression venait d'avoir lieu. Sur les personnes d'Hermione Granger et Pénélope Deauclaire, une préfète de Serdaigle.

Harry suivit un Ron choqué à l'infirmerie, tandis que Draco l'attendait dehors. Hermione reposait figée. Minerva leur dit au moins trois ou quatre fois à quel point elle était désolée. Chose étrange, on les avait retrouvé ainsi, un miroir brisé gisait sur le sol, près d'elle.

Et bien sûr aucun des deux Gryffondor ne purent trouver une explication à cet étrange état de fait.

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE

**Bunny** : Un chapitre plus court que les autres, je suis désolée. Logiquement, il devait y avoir inclus de dans la Forêt Interdite et le 'renvoi' d'Hagrid, mais en ce moment j'ai beaucoup de mal avec Lucius Malfoy.. TT.TT  
**Lucius** : je dois le prendre comment.  
**Voldie** : Ben.. plutôt mal.. ça veut dire qu'elle te réserve encore plus de souffrance.  
**Lucius** : quand on vous a connu, Maître, rien ni personne ne peut nous faire peur.  
**Harry** : Je sens que cette conviction va bientôt partir en fumée.  
**Voldie** : Et pourquoi blanc bec ?  
**Harry** : Bunny est derrière ton dos, un sourire psychopathe au visage et un stylo à la main.  
**Voldie** : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (se barre en courant)  
**Lucius** : …… Je commence à avoir peur.  
**Harry** : Et ça fait 28 chapitres que ça dure.  
**Bunny** : Et ça va continuer. Alors les gens quoi de neuf chez vous ? Je tiens encore à vous remercier. Et les persos aussi.  
**Harry** : Si vous pouviez faire que je termine en vie cette histoire..  
**Bunny** : La fermeuh ! Donc merci à tous de lire, je vous adore. Le prochain chapitre sera pour le mois de juin. Deuxième partie plus précisément. Enfin j'espère. Allez faire un p'tit tour sur mon LJ (voir bio) pour avoir des infos sur l'état d'avancement du chapitre suivant. A part ça…

**Vous découvrirez dans le chapitre suivant : **

Qu'une visite dans une Forêt pleine de bestiole peuvent être instructive sur les mœursdes araignées géantes.  
- Qu'avoir Voldie comme professeur de magie c'est pas forcément bon pour la santé mais diablement utile pour se sortir vivant des situations extrêmes  
- A quel point les fantômes peuvent être collant.  
- Que les toilettes des filles ne sont pas forcément que des endroits humiliants pour les Serpentard (mâle) qui se respectent.  
- Que Tom Riddle est toujours aussi craquant, euh méchant.  
- Que, non, Hermione, fonder une Association Pour La Survie des Basilics (APSB) n'est pas une bonne idée. Surtout quand le Basilic essaye de vous tuer.


	29. La chambre des secrets

**Titre** : Le même depuis 28 chapitres, enfin 29 avec celui là… (et oui déjà, snif..) : LES LIENS DU SANG – ou comment Bunny montre que la famille c'est touuujours TRES compliqué… _-_  
**Auteur** : Bunny  
**Source** : Mon cerveau génial – et accessoirement le défi de Lady Jedusor et HP – COMMENT CA J'AI PAS DE CERVEAU ?  
**Genre** : Ce que peut donner l'écriture d'une fic par un lapin stressé par le bac écrivant avec pour musique de fond We are.. (chuis pas sûr que l'ordre des mots soient corrects mais l'idée est là..) et ERAAAAA (véritable obsession du moment Ameno..) . Plus concret : copiage des livres ! Pour le moment..  
**Résumé** : Harry entre dans la Chambre des Secrets. Gros problème en perspective. Hinhin..  
**Disclamer** : Sans commentaire je crois. Il y a des citations mot pour mot du texte original. Je ne les revendique **pas**.  
**Note de l'auteur** : Maintenant que j'ai joyeusement planté tous mes examens – ya qu'à voir le désastre philosophique TUEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ MOIIIIIIIIIIIIII – on peut poster ce chapitre… Vais aller me noyer d'ici les résultat V.V

**Fourchelangue **: _blablabla_  
**Pensée **: '…….'

_

* * *

_

**RAR : **

**

* * *

Celine.s** : Salut ! Ravie de te voir toujours présente à l'appel depuis le début de la fic ! Wahoo ! L'Allemagne ! T'en as de la chance ! J'espère que tu auras profité de ton séjour là bas, même si c'est pour bosser lool. Merci beaucoup ! Les grands esprits se rencontrent. Je suis contente de l'avoir publié alors ! De toute façon ce chapitre a mis du temps à arriver. Avec un peu de chance maintenant je vais avoir du temps. Peut être que deux chapitres t'attendront pour ton retour ! Bisous ! PS_-_ Je prends bonne note du conseil (jette un coup d'œil à Lucius et sourit machiavéliquement)

**Onarluca** : C'est moi qui te remercie pour ta review qui comme toujours me fait très plaisir ! En espérant que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre ; bissssous !

**Geminiz** : Et bien oui. Certainement en quatrième année. Tu te souviens bien d'ailleurs. Mais je crois que la LEM va faire une incursion. Sinon ça ne serait pas moi. Hinhin.

**Lisia** : Voui. Mais Harry a douze ans. Ne l'oublions pas. Pour la Chambre, il va s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. Mais je crois qu'il ne saura jamais pour le Polynectar. Ou alors il le saura et ça lui donnera une raison de plus de tuer Ron et Hermione. Je n'ai pas encore tranché la question. Je te remercie de tes encouragements ! Bises

**Pocrom** : Deux reviews ! Merciii ! Ouais. Mais en même temps je ne sais pas vraiment quand je pourrais publier – quand j'écris cette réponse ce chapitre fait à peine deux pages – car il faut aussi que je prépare le rattrapage. Je suis de nature trèèèès pessimiste. Enfin bref. La Magie ou l'on fixe la personne. Ah oui ! Je vais réfléchir aux Magies qu'il pourrait éventuellement employer. Mais ça ne viendra pas tout de suite. Mais je regarderai. Plus tard, j'avoue être légèrement débordée en ce moment lol. Mouais. On verra pour l'animagus mais je retiens les propositions d'animaux ! Merci ! Troisième review : les petites amies ? Pas avant la quatrième année, au moins. Il est précoce mais n'exagérons pas !

**Ptite Elfe** : T'inquiète pas il lui en bouchera un coin. Il sera même passe moi l'expression vulgaire carrément sur le cul. Tomy_-_chou ou Voldie_-_chou. Les deux se valent. Demandons au premier concerné.. (Voldemort : Deux mots : Avada Kedavra) Apparemment ça ne lui plait pas trop. Mais on va pas lui demander son avis non plus. Oh je suis désolée ! Moi aussi je manque crucialement de sommeil. Chuis exténuée. Et je continue de me coucher tard. TT.TT Pas sérieux n'est_-_ce pas ? Je saaaaais V.V ! J'ai hooooooooooooonteuuuuuuh ! Désolée.. J'éviterai de publier si tard (baisse les yeux en sachant qu'il y a trèèès peu de chances que cela se produise) Voilà la suite !

**Bellasidious** : A ce point là ? lool ! Je te souhaite du courage. Quoique rester devant le PC ya pire comme vie ! MDRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! J'imagine trooooooop la scène EXDRRR. Et le pire c'est qu'il y a de ça.. Mais pas quand même à ce point.. ''Lis dans ton cœur'' Problème : Est_-_ce que Voldie a un cœur ?

**Zaika** : Il va le retrouver. Un jour. Peut être. Bwahaha.

**Basile** : Ben à la base c'est fait exprès loool. Mais bon je pense que cette partie là sera beaucoup moins fidèle. Ouais, pov' Harry. Il va devoir se les coltiner encore quelques temps j'en ai bien peur !

**Linoa Anna Potter** : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Tu crois que je ne suis pas folle ? DANS MES BRAAAAAAAAAAAS ! Enfin une personne qui ne doute pas de ma santé mentale ! (ça se mange ?) Merciiii encore pour la review !

**Kobe23** : Pê ben qu'oui pê ben qu'non. Interrogeons un specialiste : la célébrissime LEM. (applaudissement) _Journaliste_ : Croyez vous pour qu'il y ait moyen que Tom réssucite enfin à la fin de ce chapitre – ce qui ne serait pas trop tôt. _LEM_ (communément appelée Loi d'emmerdement Maximum) : Dans un monde idéal certainement. Mais dans notre monde allez savoir. _Journaliste_ : Euh merci. _LEM_ : De rien. (part créer quelques catastrophes) _Journaliste_ : Conclusion : Euuuuh.. M'est avis qu'il y ait peu de chance que cela se produise (combinez la LEM et un auteur sadique) mais allez savoir…

**Efigie** :………….. Je. N'arrive. Pas. A. Croire… comment j'ai pu faire une faute pareille. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK ! J'ai HONTEUUUUUH ! T.T Pour ton contrôle de math t'inquiète. C'est pas un contrôle un peu moins réussi qui va plomber ta moyenne. Surtout avec deux 17 (félicitations !) Ouaais ! M'en parle pas du baaaaaaaaaaaakeuh ! TT.TT Et l'an prochain.. IUT – si je réussis le bac, BIEN SUR – ce qui est loin d'être gagné. Ca fait bizarre. Je crois que je vais me passer du « bon baiser plastifié de Dark Vador atteint de pneumonie suivie d'un éventrage au sabre laser » merci c'est gentil de proposer (je ne dis rien à Anakin par contre XD) et je t'envoie de la part du Chat potté 'oune bellisima baiser para oun jolie fille et oun regard qui va avec !' Sans commentaire. T'as un admirateur je crois.

**Alinemcb54** : Ouaaais ! Vive SW3 ( pas l'avant première lol) quoique j'ai toujours pas décidé sur mon avis sur le film. Ca date d'une semaine maintenant _-_._-_O Merci de tes encouragements et surtout de la review ! Totalement d'accord avec toi ! VIVE NOUUUS ! – chevilles qui enflent ? quelle drôle d'idée.. –

**L'Anonyme** : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite !

**Milie Black** : Merci de tes encouragements. Harry retrouvera Papa Voldie avant la fin de sa scolarité. Cinquième ou sixième année au pire. Je ne lâche pas ! Merci encore et tchaoo !

**Egwene Al'Vere** : Rhooo merci ! Mon ego n'en est pas moins flatté, alors n'encore merci ! Euh, nan toute l'histoire n'est pas complétée, sinon y aurait pas autant de temps entre les parutions, simplement, quelque part dans mon classeur de fics numéro deux – petit format je précise – il y a une dizaine de lignes suivies du mot 'fin'. Mm.. Ben je suis un peu en période de bac donc j'ai un peu écrit pendant quand Freud, Giono et la guerre froide – BORDEL DE CARTE RUSSE ! – me sortait par les yeux. Mais maintenant que c'est fini, je vais pouvoir écrire un peu plus. Même si je vais réviser en vue des rattrapages.. Mais je ferai ce que je peux pour que ça sorte vers le 17… Ah voir maintenant car nous sommes le 9 et que je suis en train de déprimer sur ma copie catastrophique de philo TT.TT Bon ! Je te laisse lire ce chapitre, que je publierai à la minute où il sera fini, prenant à peine quelques secondes pour relever les fautes… Je sens qu'il va y en avoir un paaaquet TT.TT

**Nanami** : Merci ! Voilà la suiteeeeuh !

_

* * *

_

_Je dédicace ce chapitre à Egwene qui m'a donné la motivation de le terminer !  
_

* * *

¤ 

°

* * *

** Chapitre 9 – La chambre des secrets**

* * *

**°**

La nouvelle de l'attentat avait plongé l'école dans le désarroi. Le discours du directeur n'était pas pour rassurer quelqu'un. Lockart qui jusqu'à lors se vantait d'avoir fait fui le Monstre_-_Héritier par sa seule présence était assez silencieux – pour une fois.

_-_ A compter d'aujourd'hui, les élèves devront se rendre en cours sans détour, accompagnés d'un professeur. Le couvre feu est à six heures et les professeurs vous raccompagneront dans votre dortoir. Les matchs de Quidditch sont reportés et aucune activité ne sera faisable en dehors des cours jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Le tout fut prononcé d'une voix lasse, dans un silence religieux. Elle sortit après leur avoir demandé de leur confier toute information susceptible de retrouver le coupable.

_-_ Le coupable, le coupable ! Pourquoi ils ne virent pas tous les Serpentard ! maugréa Lee Jordan.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il était certain que le journal de Tom Riddle était la clef de tous les mystères. Quelqu'un d'autre en était apparemment persuadé. Le _véritable_ Héritier ? Non. Harry en doutait _vraiment_. Un seul psychopathe à Gryffondor suffisait – lui en l'occurrence. Cela serait trop étrange si les deux héritiers étaient dans la maison des lions. Alors pourquoi ? Bonne question. En attendant..

_-_ Harry ?

_-_ Je crois que ce soir, on va rendre une petite visite à Hagrid.

Toute piste n'était pas négligeable. Peut être trouverait_-_il le moyen de le faire parler de Tom Riddle. Même si Hagrid ignorait probablement que le Préfet qui l'avait – entre gigantesques guillemets – confondu était devenu par la suite Lord Voldemort.

¤

Ils discutèrent quelques instants avec Hagrid. Harry eut alors la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait. Il n'avait pas pensé à un seul moment que Riddle était le véritable Héritier. Pour le demi_-_géant, c'était un surdoué de la Magie, préfet en chef des Serpentard qui avait mystérieusement disparu.

Le garde_-_chasse était maladroit, un peu idiot mais très bon bougre. Il était incapable de faire du mal à une mouche. Le coup monté de Tom Riddle avait bien marché car la silhouette de Rubéus Hagrid ne parlait pas pour lui. Quiconque le connaissait ou prenait le temps de l'observait ne pouvait que s'apercevoir qu'il était d'une gentillesse presque maladive qui plaisait bizarrement à Harry. Cela devait être le seul adulte de Poudlard que Harry aimait bien.

Du bruit à l'extérieur, interrompant leur discussion – qui se révélait en fait trèèèès vide – les firent plonger – à temps – sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. Alors Dumbledore et Cornélius Fudge entrèrent alors.

_-_ Bonsoir Hagrid.

_-_ C'est le patron de mon père, chuchota Ron. Inutilement bien sûr. Mais Harry se souvint qu'il devait ignorer qui était cet incapable.

_-_ Tais toi.., souffla_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Sale affaire, Hagrid ! Il fallait que j'intervienne. Très sale affaire. Quatre agressions.. C'est allé suffisamment loin comme ça.. Le Ministère doit agir, déclara Fudge.

_-_ Je n'ai jamais…, dit Hagrid, implorant. Professeur, vous savez que je n'ai jamais…

Bien sûr qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité le moindre mal à quiconque. Mais Fudge avait besoin d'un coupable pour rassurer l'opinion publique paniquée par les agressions. Et la fermeture de l'école serait sûrement dans les prochaines étapes si les attentats continuaient.

_-_ Cornélius, je voudrai qu'il soit bien clair que Hagrid a mon entière confiance.

'Quirell était censé l'avoir aussi, non puisqu'il était prof l'année dernière et c'était le corps d'emprunt de mon père ? Alors votre jugement divin je crois que vous pouvez vous le garder.'

_-_ Ecoutez Albus. Les antécédents d'Hagrid ne jouent pas en sa faveur…, commença le petit homme en regardant nerveusement les alentours de la cabane.

'_Et après on me critique parce que je n'aime pas les Moldus.'_

_-_ … Le Ministère doit faire quelque chose. Les membres du conseil d'administration de l'école se sont consultés…, continua le Ministre.

_-_ Encore une fois Cornélius, je vous répète que éloigner Hagrid ne changera strictement rien, dit le Directeur, ses yeux bleus flamboyant dangereusement.

_-_ Mettez_-_vous à ma place. Tout le monde a les yeux tournés vers moi. Il faut qu'on me voie agir…

_'Je déteste la politique…'_

_-_ … Si on s'aperçoit que Hagrid n'est pas coupable, il reviendra chez lui et on en parlera plus, dit Cornélius Fudge en tripotant son petit chapeau – violet. Mais il faut que je l'emmène. Je ne ferai pas mon devoir si_-_

_-_ M'emmener ? M'emmener où ?

_-_ P_-_pour quelque temps seulement…, balbutia le petit homme.

'_Parole de politicien.'_

_-_… Ce n'est pas une punition, dit_-_il en évitant le regard du géant atterré. Une simple précaution. Si on s'aperçoit que Hagrid n'est pas coupable, vous serez libéré avec nos excuses…

_-_ Vous n'allez pas m'emmener à AZKABAN ? rugit Hagrid.

_'En fait non. Dans un paradis sorcier pas loin d'ici.'_

Fudge ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il fut pour ainsi dire sauver par le gong. Ou plutôt par des coups légers sur la porte. Des coups net, précis parfaitement calculés, nota Harry. Dumbledore alla ouvrir. Le visiteur était grand, blond, habillé d'une longue cape noire et un sourire glacial jouait sur ses lèvres. Lucius Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur.

Crokdur, le chien de Hagrid se mit à grogner.

_'Brave bête. Tu sais reconnaître les méchants quand tu en vois toi ?' _ricana intérieurement Harry qui se demandait bien pourquoi Malfoy Senior daignait pénétrer dans la cabane d'un garde chasse.

_-_ Vous êtes là, Fudge, dit Malfoy d'un ton satisfait. Bien, très bien…

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que vous faites ici ? Sortez de ma maison ! s'exclama Hagrid.

_-_ Mon cher Monsieur, soyez certain que je n'ai aucun plaisir à me trouver dans votre… euh… comment appelez vous _ça_ ? Une maison ? répliqua Malfoy qui balaya de son regard hautain la dite 'maison'. (Harry sentit Ron se tendre à côté de lui. Autant les paroles de Malfoy lui donnait envie de sourire – même s'il « appréciait » Hagrid, autant les mots du blond donnait des envies de meurtre au rouquin. Allez savoir pourquoi.). Je suis simplement passé à l'école où l'on m'a dit que le directeur était ici.

_-_ Et que me voulez vous exactement Lucius ? demanda poliment Dumbledore.

_-_ Je suis navré pour vous, mais le conseil d'administration estime que vous devez passez la main. Voici un ordre de suspension vous concernant – il lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin – contenant les douze signatures réglementaire. Il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas à la hauteur de la situation. Combien d'agression ont eu lieu jusqu'à présent ? Deux cet après midi encore. A ce rythme là il ne restera plus aucun enfant né Moldus à Poudlard et nous sommes conscient de _l'horrible _perte que cela représenterait, dit il avec un sourire sarcastique qui eut pour effet d'assombrir davantage les yeux de Dumbledore.

Les mots de Lucius provoqua chez Fudge une panique risible.

_-_ Attendez ! Attendez ! Dumbledore suspendu ? Mais c'est la dernière chose à faire !

_-_ Il semble que ce n'est pas l'avis du Conseil. Et comme la nomination ou la suspension d'un directeur dépend du conseil d'administration, je crains que vous n'ayez aucun mot à dire là dessus, Fudge.

_-_ Voyons, Lucius, _-_ l'utilisation du prénom fit légèrement grimacer le blond – si Dumbledore ne peut mettre un terme aux agressions, qui le pourra ?

_-_ Nous verrons bien, dit le blond avec un sourire mauvais, les douze membres du conseil ont voté.

Hagrid se leva d'un mot, mis hors de lui par les mots sarcastiques à peine voilés de Malfoy.

_-_ Et quels ont été vos arguments pour les convaincre ? Les menaces ? Le chantage ?

_-_ Mon cher Hagrid, je suis blessé des accusations que vous portez sur moi. Et laissez moi vous dire que votre caractère impulsif vous prêtera préjudice un jour ou l'autre. Je vous déconseille de crier ainsi lorsque vous aurez affaires aux Gardiens d'Azkaban. Ils n'aimeraient vraiment pas ça. Il paraît qu'ils ont l'ouïe très sensible.

_-_ Vous ne pouvez pas renvoyez Dumbledore ! rugit Hagrid. S'il part, les enfants Moldus sont condamnés ! La prochaine fois il y aura des morts !

_-_ Calmez vous Hagrid, dit Dumbledore.

Il se tourna vers Lucius.

_-_ Si le conseil de l'administration souhaite mon départ alors je m'en irai, bien entendu.

_-_ Mais.. commença Fudge inquiet de la tournure que prenait la situation.

_-_ Non ! s'exclama Hagrid.

Dumbledore ne leur prêta aucune attention, continuant de fixer les yeux gris glacés de Lucius.

_-_ Cependant, vous vous apercevrez que je n'aurai pas complètement quitté l'école tant qu'il restera quelqu'un pour me rester fidèle et qu'une aide sera toujours apporté à ceux qui la demandent.

Les yeux dérivèrent vers Harry et Ron.

_'Faudrait-il encore qu'on vous la demande. Personnellement, je proposerai plutôt mon aide à l'Héritier plutôt que de recevoir la votre.'_

Le brun se souvint que le vieil homme semblait pouvoir voir à travers les capes d'invisibilité. 'Et m…' 

_-_ Ce sont là des sentiments admirables, déclara Malfoy, nous regretterons certainement votre façon.. de vous occuper de l'école, _Albus._ Espérons que votre successeur saura empêcher que la prochaine fois « il y ait des morts… » cela serait vraiment regrettable.

Malfoy s'avança vers la porte, salua les occupants de la cabane et partit.

Juste avant de suivre Fudge Hagrid déclara.

_-_ Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire. Si quelqu'un veut découvrir quelque chose, il lui suffirait de suivre les araignées.

'_Plus subtil, tu meurs'_ soupira intérieurement le survivant.

¤

_-_ J'ai vu ton père chez Hagrid.

_-_ Oh. Et ?

_-_ Il a viré Dumbledore de l'école. Ron est secoué. « Si Dumbledore s'en va il y aura une attaque tous les jours. »

_-_ Même si j'ai beaucoup de mal à le dire, le rouquin est un Sang Pur, il n'a pas à être inquiet.

_-_ Moralité Gryffondoresque. Je_-_suis_-_concerné_-_par_-_ce_-_qu'il_-_arrive_-_autour_-_de_-_moi_-_et_-_je_-_décide_-_de_-_ce_-_qui_-_est_-_bien_-_et_-_mal.

_-_ De laquelle, je suis désolé de te le dire, mais tu es malheureusement dépourvu.

_-_ Encore heureux.

Draco ricana.

_-_ Hagrid a dit un truc bizarre avant d'être emmené.

_-_ Tu crois que c'est lui ?

_-_ Bien sûr que non. C'est un coup monté, j'en suis certain. Monté par le vrai Héritier il y a cinquante ans. Mais ce n'est pas le problème.

Draco fixa les émeraudes de Harry.

_-_ Tu l'aimes bien non ?

_-_… Bizarrement oui. Il est balourd, stupide et inconscient. Mais je l'aime bien. Je ne donnerai pas ma peau pour lui, mais j'aimerai peut être essayer de l'aider.

_-_ Surtout si ça peut nous apporter profit.

_-_ Oui, mais ça, il ne faut pas le dire, ricana Harry.

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce qu'il a dit de bizarre ?

_-_ Que si on voulait apprendre quelque chose, il suffisait de suivre les araignée.

Les paroles du brun les plongèrent quelques secondes dans un silence durant lequel chacun se laissa aller à ses réflexions.

_-_ Harry ?

_-_ Oui ?

_-_ Tu te souviens que tu m'as dit que Weasley est arachnophobe ?

_-_ Oui.

_-_ …

_-_ Ce serait vraiment méchant.

_-_ Très.

_-_ Trèèès méchant.

_-_ Tout à fait.

_-_ On y va quand ?

¤

Début juin – quelques jours plus tard…

_-_ J'ai essayé d'aller voir Hermione, dit Ron. Mais le dragon n'a pas voulu me laisser passer.

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_ Ecoute, tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Hagrid.

_-_ Euh.. Oui.. Pourquoi ?

Le sourire de Harry s'accentua légèrement.

¤

_-_ NON. NON. NON. ET NON !

_-_ Allons Weasley, se moqua Draco, un brin sadique, montre_-_moi ce qu'est le courage gryffondoresque.

_-_ Tu as Harry pour ça. Moi c'est NON. Pas d'araignée !

Il regardait, terrifié, les araignées se suivre à la queue leu_-_leu, sortant de l'école pour se diriger vers… la forêt interdite.

_-_ Tu sais Weasley on n'a pas eu une expérience bien plaisante dans la Forêt.

_-_ Et alors ?

_-_ Et alors ? Je crois que je préfère un nounours transformé en bestiole inoffensive à huit pattes à une rencontre avec Tu_-_Sais_-_Qui.

Le rouquin grommela encore quelques secondes mais accepta de suivre les deux sadiques.

¤

Plusieurs heures s'était écoulées. Les trois garçons marchaient dans la forêt interdite. Ils avaient emmené Crockdur sur l'insistance de Ron qui se refusait à croire que le molosse était un « vrai trouillard. » Et depuis plusieurs heures qu'ils suivaient les colonies d'araignées, les gémissements de Ron leur tenait compagnie.

Charmante balade, vraiment.

_-_ Jaimepasçajaimepasçajaimepasça…

_-_ Weasel t'es un Gryffondor ou pas ?

_-_ J'aiiiime paaaas les araignéééééééééééééééées.

_-_ Chut !

_-_ Mais quoiiii ! C'est vraaiii.

Harry regardait Crockdur qui s'était soudainement figé.

_-_ J'ai comme une impression de déjà_-_vu, là, balbutia Ron. La dernière fois, on s'est retrouvé face à un Cerbère… géant.

_-_ Ta_-_gueule, Weasley ! siffla Draco qui en oubliait sa bonne éducation.

Ils continuèrent de progresser. Les arbres se resserraient sur eux, formant une sorte d'étau géant et inquiétant qui les oppressaient. Ils envisageaient de plus en plus de tourner les talons pour prendre la fuite.

Soudain, le sol se déroba sous leurs pas hésitants.

Ouvrant les yeux, Harry observa les alentours, encore un peu sonné. Ils se trouvaient dans une gigantesque fosse, dépourvue d'arbres.

_'La fosse aux monstres ?'_

Il se saisit de sa baguette. Un faible « Lumos » lui révéla un des spectacles les plus effrayants qu'il lui eût été donné de voir.

Des araignées. Pas les sales bestioles minuscules qu'il écrasait allègrement sous ses bottes. Le modèle au dessus. Largement au dessus. Dans les… Mille fois plus gros ? Des monstres énormes les cernaient, lui faisant vaguement penser à la taille des camions Moldus. Leurs huit yeux rouges les fixaient. Huit pattes horriblement velues complétait ce spectacle répugnant. Harry se sentit comme soulevé dans les airs. L'araignée le lâcha ainsi que les trois autres – inclus Crockdur – sur un gigantesque dôme de toile d'araignée. Harry atterrit comme il put, sa baguette était encore dans sa main. Il la serrait tant que ses jointures de doigts devenaient blanches.

Le jeune garçon n'eut pas besoin de regarder ses compagnons pour savoir qu'ils étaient horrifiés et terrifiés. Si Harry était dégoûté par ces créatures et qu'il n'était pas exactement rassuré – plutôt le contraire – il se sentait encore en mesure de faire fonctionner à peu près correctement son cerveau.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour réaliser que l'araignée qui l'avait lâché sur ce truc blanc et repoussant parlait. Il entendit distinctement une voix sous les cliquetis des pinces du monstre.

_-_ ARAGOG ! ARAGOG !

Une nouvelle araignée fit son apparition. Elle était bien plus grande que les autres. Elle aurait probablement fait réfléchir un jeune dragon. Les poils qui la recouvrait était grisonnants et ses yeux n'étaient non pas rougeâtre_-_noir comme ceux de ses congénères mais blanc laiteux.

_-_ Qu'y a_-_t_-_il ?

Ces monstres avaient des **noms** ?

_-_ C'est Hagrid ?

Harry se demanda une seconde si la bestiole – le terme n'était pas vraiment approprié – était aveugle.

_-_ Non.

_-_ Alors, tuez les, dit le monstre comme si cela tombait sous le sens.

_-_ Attendez ! cria le rouquin.

_-_ Nous sommes des amis de Hagrid, déclara Harry d'une voix calme.

Aragog ne dit rien.

_-_ Il ne nous a jamais envoyé d'humains.

_-_ Il a des problèmes, expliqua très vite Ron.

Harry l'aurait massacré. C'était lui le diplômé ès Parler_-_à_-_ceux_-_qui_-_peuvent_-_vous_-_tuer_-_dans_-_la_-_seconde.

_-_ Des problèmes ?

_-_ De graves ennuis.

_-_ Est_-_ce pourquoi il vous a envoyé ici ? demanda l'araignée en s'approchant.

Harry s'aperçut qu'il avait raison. Le monstre était aveugle. Peut être une séquelle des sorts de Riddle.

_-_ Ils croient que Hagrid est responsable des agressions qui ont lieu dans le château. Le même monstre qu'il y a cinquante ans. Il est à Azkaban.

_-_ J'ai du mal à croire que Hagrid puisse être ami avec quelqu'un comme toi, répliqua le monstre en sa tête horrible tournée vers Harry.

_'Oups…'_

_-_ C'était vous le monstre il y a cinquante ans ? demanda Ron avec toujours autant de tact qui n'avait pas relevé la remarque de l'araignée.

_-_ Non. Bien sûr que non. Ils croyaient que c'était moi le monstre de ce qu'ils appelaient la Chambre des Secrets. Ils pensaient que Hagrid avait ouvert la Chambre pour me libérer. Je ne suis même pas né au château. J'ai été donné à Hagrid quand je n'étais encore qu'un œuf. Il s'est occupé de moi, m'a caché, m'a nourri. Quand cette fille est morte, quand on a découvert mon existence, Hagrid a été accusé. Mais ce n'était pas moi. Hagrid m'a aidé à fuir. De plus, la fille a été retrouvée dans les toilettes, comment aurai_-_je pu faire une chose pareille moi qui ne connaissait que le placard d'Hagrid ? Depuis je me cache ici. Et il m'a même trouvé une épouse. Ma famille s'est agrandie. Tout ça grâce à Hagrid.

_-_ Qui est le monstre de la Chambre ?

_-_ C'est une créature ancienne dont nous ne voulons pas parler. Même à Hagrid j'ai refusé de le dire.

_-_ Je suis très content que vous n'ayez fait de mal à personne, balbutia Ron, sous l'œil désespéré de Draco et de Harry, mais il se fait tard, et nous devons partir.

_-_ Et bien.. Je crois que ce n'est pas si simple que cela, dit l'araignée géante. Car voyez vous, quand Hagrid vient, j'interdis à mes enfants de le toucher, mais si quelqu'un d'autre s'aventure par ici…

L'araignée se rapprocha davantage de Harry.

_-_ De plus… Ton aura… M'est… Vaguement familière…

_-_ Laissez moi vous rafraîchir la mémoire alors ! s'écria Harry. ARACHEDAVRA !

Le rayon vert et blanc jaillit sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de songer aux conséquences.

_-_ Que..

_-_ PUTAIN RON ! TAIS TOI ET COURS !

L'araignée se releva, sa carapace ayant amorti le sort qui aurait été mortel sur un de ces enfants.

_-_ TUEZ LES ! JE VEUX CET HUMAIN !

Les trois garçons se démêlèrent de la toile grâce aux soins de Draco qui y avait travaillé pendant toute la conversation. Ils tombèrent au sol.

_-_ NOS LEVIOSA ! cria Harry.

Une bulle sembla les entourer. Draco se sentit projeter en avant. Ils atterrirent à quelques mètres hors de la fosse. Harry secoua la tête, souffla.

_-_ Allez ! Courrez !

_-_ Tu ne viens pas ?

Le blond entraîna le rouquin derrière lui préférant ne pas imaginer quel genre de sort Harry allait lancer.

¤

Harry le rejoignit quelques heures plus tard. Cheveux en bataille l'air fatigué, il ne souffla mot de ce qui lui était arrivé. Ses vêtements étaient déchiqueté et il saignait légèrement. Draco se dit que cela n'était pas forcément dû à l'attaque d'une araignée. Draco lui sourit légèrement. Il attendait devant le portrait des Gryffondor depuis quelques temps. Il avait envoyé Weasley voir s'il était chez les Gryffondor. Ce dernier, engourdi par le sort que lui avait jeté Draco, avait obéi.

_-_ Magie blanche. Un dérivé du Trauma_-_Memotis. Il ne se souviendra de rien. Enfin pas du fait que tu ais employé de la Magie Noire ou que tu sois resté en arrière.

Harry acquiesça.

_-_ Harry.

Le brun qui s'apprêtait à entrer chez les Gryffondor se retourna. Draco le regardait, le regard brillant.

_-_ Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu as réussi à te débarrasser des araignées. Mais je veux me souvenir que tu l'as fait.

Le brun hocha la tête.

_-_ Nous reparlerons demain.

¤

_-_ Harry ?

_-_ Mmh ?

_-_… Où as_-_tu appris tous ces sorts ? Et comment se fait_-_il que tu puisses les lancer ?

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Puis il oublia totalement la question de Draco.

_-_ Bon sang, quel crétin !

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Viens ! Dépêche toi.

Draco arqua un sourcil et se leva se jurant de faire répondre plus tard le Gryffondor qui se dirigeait en courant vers la salle commune de Gryffondor en s'insultant mentalement. C'était presque _évident_

_-_ HARRY !

Il ne manquait _plus _que lui. Cette maudite belette.

Le brun se retourna.

_-_ QUOI ?

_-_ Harry ! Je sais qui est le monstre de la Chambre.

Le brun le fixa quelques secondes, avisant son œil paniqué.

_-_ Allons dans la salle commune, vite !

_-_ A quoi tu pensais ?

_-_ Je crois que je sais où est la chambre.

¤

_**

* * *

°/ Flash back**_

« Mais comment trouverai je la Cache, Père ?

Les yeux écarlates scintillèrent.

« Il te faudra chercher. Par toi même comme je l'ai fait. Sinon, le monstre risque de ne pas t'obéir. Un endroit où tu répugnerais d'aller, fils. »

Harry grimaça. « Vous n'avez aucun autre élément à me donner Père ? »

Voldemort éclata de rire. Ses yeux s'amusaient beaucoup. « Il m'étonnerait que tu trouves des livres sur la question à Poudlard. La clef de l'ouverture est le Fourchelangue. Et il y aura une gardienne… des plus… pittoresques à l'entrée. »

Voldemort conclua sa phrase d'un éclat de rire glacé.

Ca n'arrangeait pas les idées de Harry ça. Où pouvait être cette Chambre ?

**Fin du flash back °/**

**

* * *

**

¤

'C'était évident. Voilà pourquoi la gardienne le faisait rire. Un fantôme pleurnichard qu'il a lui même tuée ou presque. Tu parles d'une gardienne.'

_-_ Harry ?

Le brun franchit le portrait. Il foudroya du regard ceux qui allaient se mettre à protester sur la présence de Draco en ces lieux sacrés.

_-_ Venez.

Harry monta dans la chambre. La pièce, qui accueillait quatre garçons étaient dans un bordel absolu. Seul le coin de Harry était impeccable. Caressant Rhiannon, Harry se tourna vers Draco qui s'était adossé à un mur.

_-_ La fille qui a été tuée a été retrouvée dans les toilettes. Et si elle ne les avait jamais quitté ?

Totalement paumé, Draco se demanda ce qu'il avait ingurgité de bizarre au petit déjeuner.

_-_ Il y a un fantôme qui hante les toilettes des filles. Et je dirai qu'il y a de grande chances que l'entrée de la Chambre soit là.

Le blond ne voulut pas savoir comment il savait cela.

_-_ Quant au monstre… j'y ai bien réfléchi. Je pense que c'est un Basilic, déclara Harry.

_-_ Un quoi ?

_-_ Comment tu le sais ? demanda Ron.

_-_ Et bien.. Les araignées ont horreur de lui, il craint le chant des coqs – tous tués par main humaine – tout se tient. Jusqu'à la voix que j'entendais qui était du Fourchelangue. Puisque le Basilic est un serpent. Quoi de plus normal pour Serpentard que de laisser un serpent derrière lui ?

_-_ Hermione avait fait la même conclusion. Elle avait ça dans la main.

Ron lui tendit un papier chiffonné qui expliquait quel genre de créature était le basilic.

_-_ Voilà qui explique l'étrangeté des agressions. Personne ne l'ayant vu dans les yeux.. Miss Teigne a vu son reflet, l'autre l'a vu par le fantôme.. Creevey par son appareil. Hermione et la préfète avaient un miroir. Ils ont tous échappé au regard mortel.

_-_ Tu as des connaissances vraiment étranges, insista Draco.

_-_ On en parlera plus tard tu veux ?

Draco pinça les lèvres.

_-_ Et quand descend_-_on dans ma chambre ?

_-_ On ne prévient pas les profs ?

Harry éclata de rire.

_-_ Bien sûr que non. J'ai hâte de voir qui est l'Héritier.

'Même si je commence à avoir une idée sur la question.'

Ils se rendirent alors dans la Grande Salle songeurs.

La directrice de substitution se leva. Un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_-_ J'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer !

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers elles tandis qu'un flot de proposition anticipées arrivaient vers elle tel un raz de marée d'espoir.

_-_ Vous avez arrêté l'Héritier !

_-_ Dumbledore revient ! (proposition qui suscita des grimaces discrètes de la part d'Harry et Draco)

_-_ Les examens sont annulés !

_-_ Les match de Quidditch reprennent !

_-_ Rien de tout ça… Madame Chourave et Madame PomPom ont fini les filtres.. Il sera bientôt administrés aux élèves qui reviendront à la vie.

La nouvelle explosa dans la salle tandis que des hourras se firent entendre.

_'Pa__-thé__-ti__-que'_

Le mot compassion était rayé du vocabulaire de Harry Potter depuis de nombreuses années.

_-_ Harry ? Je peux te parler ?

Le brun tourna son regard vers Ginny. La rouquine semblait perturbée ou effrayée. Etant à peu près certain que le poème venait de sa personne – poème qui lui valait _encore_ les moqueries de Draco – il était peu disposée à l'écouter. Il tourna les yeux vers elle, une esquisse de sourire dessinée sur ses lèvres fines.

_-_ Oui ?

_-_ Et bien je… tu vois…

_-_ Ah ! Ginny ! Tu as fini ! s'écria Percy, parfait ! Tu me laisses la place ?

La rouquine se leva paniquée et s'enfuit de la grande salle sous l'air étonné de Harry.

_-_ Ben qu'est_-_ce qu'elle a ?

_-_ Ca avait l'air important, murmura Harry, encore étonné.

_-_ Non, dit Percy, crois moi cela ne l'est pas.

Harry ferma la bouche et termina son bol de lait. Il était certain que la motivation de Ginny pour lui parler n'avait aucun rapport avec ce ridicule poème. Il regretta de ne pas l'avoir suivi. Elle avait plus l'air d'une bête traquée qu'une enfant rougissante voulant avouer une amourette à l'élu de son cœur.

Qu'est_-_ce que qui la tourmentait ainsi ?

¤

Alors qu'ils allaient se rendre en Potions, un message magiquement amplifié emplit tout Poudlard.

Tous les élèves doivent immédiatement regagner leurs dortoirs. Les professeurs sont attendus dans leur salle. Dépêchez vous s'il vous plait.

_-_ Une nouvelle attaque ? Maintenant ?

Harry l'aurait frappé. Quel crétin, mais quel crétin.

_-_ EH ! Où tu vaaaas ! Il faut retourner dans notre salle…

_-_ Tais_-_ toi, ordonna Harry en sortant sa cape de son sac.

_-_ Attends moi je viens.

_-_ On va chercher Draco. Dépêche.

Le roux grimaça au nom du blond mais se faufila sous la cape du brun.

Cinq minutes, trois disputes et deux soupirs exaspérés plus tard, les trois élèves se cachaient près de la salle des professeurs. Un sort leur permit d'écouter ce qu'il se disait. D'après leurs voix, la plupart étaient terrifiés. Seul Rogue semblait égal à lui même. Mais cela ne surprit pas Harry outre mesure.

Finalement la co_-_directrice entra dans la salle sans s'apercevoir de leur présence et la réunion commença.

_-_ Une nouvelle attaque ?

La voix grave de Minerva leur résonna aux oreilles.

_-_ Non. Mais le pire est arrivé. L'Héritier a capturé une élève et l'a emmené dans la Chambre.

_-_ Comment pouvez vous en être aussi sûre ?

_-_ Nous avons trouvé un nouveau message… « Son squelette reposera à jamais dans la chambre. »

_-_ Oh seigneur !

_-_ … De… De qui s'agit_-_il ? demanda Madame Bibine.

_-_ …Ginny Weasley.

Ron recula, horrifié. Il se laissa aller contre le mur.

Harry le rattrapa juste à temps : Lockart arrivait et entrait dans la chambre.

_-_ Désolé je dormais. J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

Rogue eut un rictus diabolique. Mangemoresque.

_-_ Voilà l'homme de la situation, déclara_-_t_-_il.

_-_ V_-_vraiment ?

_-_ Absolument ! Vous êtes l'homme idéal. Ne nous avez vous pas dit pas plus tard qu'hier que vous saviez où était la chambre ? Le monstre a enlevé une jeune fille, Gilderoy. Il est temps que vous agissiez.

_-_ Mais…

_-_ Votre _seule_ présence effraye l'Héritier n'est_-_ce pas ? demanda_-_t_-_il avec un sourire. D'autre part vous savez parfaitement ce qu'elle contient et vous n'en avez nullement peur.

_-_ Je me rappelle pas avoir dit ça, je…

_-_ Tiens donc ? Après l'arrestation d'Hagrid j'aurai juré que vous avez dit vouloir affronter le monstre… C'est l'occasion mon cher, vous avez carte blanche.

_-_ Oh.. et bien… Merci… Je.. Je vais aller… me… euh… me préparer ! dit le blond en sortant prestement de la pièce.

_-_ Maintenant que nous sommes débarrassés de cet abruti que proposez vous Minerva ? demanda la voix de Rogue.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait définitivement avec Rogue.

_-_ J'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille informer les élèves… Et leur dire que le Poudlard Express les ramènera chez eux dès demain matin. Assurez vous que tous les élèves aient rejoint leur dortoir.

Harry en avait assez entendu.

_-_ Venez.

¤

Ils retournèrent à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Harry et Draco ne prêtèrent aucune attention aux regards haineux des Gryffondor. Draco n'y était pour rien dans cette affaire. En ce qui concernait Lucius Malfoy la chose était bien moins sûre.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait Harry. Il alla prendre dans sa malle sa baguette numéro deux – on ne savait jamais. Il sentit Rhiannon se poser sur son épaule. Prêt, il descendit voir les autres.

_-_ Allons_-_y, déclara_-_t_-_il.

Ron hocha la tête, regardant droit devant lui.

Ils devaient sauver sa sœur. Et bizarrement, grâce à Harry, il était persuadé qu'ils pourraient y arriver. Harry avait fait tellement de choses malgré son étrangeté.

¤

_-_ Des toilettes pour filles ? grimaça Draco.

_-_ Absolument.

_-_ Et tu crois que c'est là ?

_-_ On va voir ça tout de suite, répondit le garçon en poussant la porte sans la moindre hésitation. MIMI ! cria_-_t_-_il.

Le fantôme surgit des lavabos.

_-_ Oui ? demanda_-_t_-_elle alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte argentée. Que puis_-_je pour toi Harry ?

_-_ Je voulais te demander…

_-_ Ouiiiii ? Tout ce que tu voudras.

Un peu écoeuré à l'idée d'être _dragué_ par un _fantôme,_ Harry ne lui fit pas moins un sourire charmeur.

_-_ Comment es_-_tu morte, Mimi ?

La question sembla la ravir au plus haut point. Apparemment, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'intéressait à la question qui la hantait tant, à en croire ses explosions de pleurnicheries dès qu'on en venait à lui rappeler sa condition fantomatique.

_-_ Oh.. Et bien… C'était horrible ! dit elle d'une voix étonnamment joyeuse pendant que Draco se demandait quelle mouche avait piqué Harry de les emmener dans des toilettes pour _filles_ afin de discuter avec un fantôme complètement dérangé.

Harry attendit patiemment que l'ectoplasme daigne lui fournir une explication.

_-_ C'est arrivé ici même, déclara_-_t_-_elle. J'étais venue ici parce que cette méchante Olive Homby s'était encore moquée de mes lunettes.. J'ai entendu une voix bizarre, de garçon qui racontait n'importe quoi… Je suis sortie de la cabine pour lui dire que c'était les toilettes pour filles. Et c'est là que je suis morte.

_-_ Comment ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je me souviens d'avoir vu deux grands yeux jaunes qui me fixaient et puis le noir total. Je me suis sentie partir puis revenir pour faire regretter à Olive Homby de s'être moquée de mes lunettes.

_-_ A quel endroit exactement as_-_tu vu les yeux ?

Absolument ravie et ayant oublié que cela signifiait que grâce aux dits_-_yeux elle était morte, Mimi lui montra un des lavabos.

_-_ Là. Juste là, dit_-_elle avec un sourire.

Sans accorder un regard de plus au fantôme, Harry s'approcha du lavabo. Blanc, en émail, il n'avait pas l'air particulier. Il essaya de le tourner. En vain.

_-_ Il n'a jamais marché, expliqua Mimi, n'essaye pas.

Là c'était suspect. Comment un lavabo magique ne pouvait_-_il ne pas fonctionner ? Il y avait anguille sous roche. Observant le lavabo de plus près, un sourire vint jouer sur ses lèvres.

_-_ Je crois que j'ai trouvé, dit le jeune garçon.

Draco s'approcha. Il regarda Harry sans comprendre. Le lavabo était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal alors pourquoi… Son regard tomba sur le petit serpent qui était gravé sur le robinet.

_-_ Tu crois ?

_-_ On va voir ça tout de suite. _Ouvre toi _

Le robinet se mit soudainement à briller d'une lueur blanche en tournant seul sur lui même. Le lavabo bascula et disparut, laissant place à un tuyau très large laissant largement la place à un homme de s'y glisser.

_-_ Allons_-_y soupira_-_t_-_il.

Et il se jeta dedans comme si c'était un toboggan, Rhiannon derrière lui. Alors que Draco s'apprêtait à le suivre, la voix de Mimi l'arrêta.

_-_ Oh, et dites à Harry que… s'il meurt, il y a de la place dans les toilettes.

Draco envisageait sérieusement de les utiliser pour vomir. Il préféra se jeter dans le trou suivi de Weasley.

¤

_-_ WEASLEY ! VIRE DE MON DOS !

Le rouquin se releva rapidement, un air de dégoût peint sur son visage. Son regard se tourna vers Harry qui contrairement à eux avait atterri souplement sur le sol et qui observait l'une des longues peaux reptiliennes qui jonchaient le sol.

Draco se leva à son tour, jetant un regard menaçant à Ron qui ne s'en formalisa pas.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Ron.

Harry inspecta les alentours. Il finit par apercevoir une large porte, fermée par un gigantesque serpent sculpté. Bien beau tout cela mais il ne pouvait continuer avec Draco et Weasley dans les jambes. Pas s'il voulait avoir _tous_ ses moyens de défense et explications à portée de mains. Sa main se resserra sur sa baguette magique numéro deux, celle qu'il utilisait pour faire de la Magie noire.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas continuer avec eux. Ca l'embêtait pour Draco mais il ne savait pas comment lui avouer qu'il était suite à un désordre cosmique temporel dû à des sentiments haineux de sa part envers son oncle, devenu l'Héritier de Lord Voldemort… en 1979. Il se voyait mal expliquer cela à Draco.

En fait l'expliquer tout court à quelqu'un. Et c'était probablement ce qu'il allait devoir faire s'il ne voulait pas qu'un Basilic sauvage n'essaye farouchement de le tuer.

_-_ Moi je continue, vous deux, tâchez de trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici.

_-_ Mais…

Harry grimaça. Même Draco semblait vexé. Pourquoi les avait_-_il emmené si c'était pour les laisser en arrière. Okay pour Weasley qui ne maîtrisait à grande peine des sortilèges basiques mais ce n'était pas son cas à lui, même s'il n'arrivait pas au centième de la puissance d'Harry.

_-_ Restez là et tâchez de trouver une sortie.

Ron ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien en voyant l'air de Harry. Draco, furieux, bien qu'il savait que son ami ne voulait pas qu'il découvre les choses étranges qui planaient autour de lui, cela l'énervait… légèrement qu'il ne lui fasse pas confiance au bout de deux ans de plan foireux et dangereux – pour la vie physique comme mentale. Il en avait plus qu'assez des secrets qui entouraient Harry et voulait des réponses. Ou même un début. Et non pas des « on n'en parlera plus tard, Draco. » Plus tard qui ne venaient jamais.

Satisfait, Harry ordonna à la porte de s'ouvrir et s'engouffra sans hésitation dans le tunnel. Sauver Ginny, sauver Ginny, tu parles ! Cela entrait trèèèès loin dans ses priorités. Tout dépendait de ce qu'il allait découvrir dans la pièce centrale de la Chambre des Secrets.

¤

La première chose qu'il vit ce fut la forme allongée de la rouquine. Elle était évanouie constata_-_t_-_il après vérification et semblait au seuil de la mort. Elle respirait difficilement. Elle avait entre ses mains le carnet de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Harry. Il était certain depuis un moment que ce journal avait quelque chose à voir avec ce qu'il se passait.

_-_ Bonjour Harry Potter.

Harry se retourna – et se leva – prestement. Devant lui se tenait Tom Marvolo Riddle, seize ans et déjà assassin prometteur. Il tenait à la main la baguette de Ginny. Harry croyait se souvenir qu'il pouvait lancer de nombreux sorts de Magie noires puissants avec n'importe quelle baguette. Il pouvait même tirer un Endoloris d'une baguette d'enfant.

_-_ Tom Riddle… Ou devrai_-_je dire Lord Voldemort ?

Le brun resta de marbre. Ses yeux bleu noir observaient sans ciller Harry, semblant calculer ce qu'il fallait faire. Il raffermit sa prise sur la baguette de Ginny.

_-_ Tu viens sauver ta petite amie. Comme c'est touchant.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Je me contrefiche pas mal d'elle.

_-_ Tiens donc ? C'est intéressant, cela. Parce qu'il semblerait que pour elle, ce soit le contraire.

Harry grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe qui n'existait pas.

_-_ J'avais remarqué.

Tom ricana.

_-_ J'ai entendu bien des choses sur toi, Harry Potter. Mais aucune ne me semble fondée pour le moment.

_-_ Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on dit.

Tom l'ignora.

_-_ Si tu n'es pas venu pour la rouquine. Que fais_-_tu ici ?

_-_ Je suis venu vous voir vous.

Le silence dura quelques secondes.

_-_ Allez_-_vous appeler le Basilic ? demanda Harry, les yeux étincelants.

Le sourire de Tom s'agrandit.

_-_ Peut être. Cela pourrait être amusant. Mais je crois que je préfère te tuer moi_-_même.

_-_ Oh. Et si _je_ l'appelle ?

Tom se mit à rire.

_-_ Idiot de Gryffondor – le visage de Harry se crispa sous l'insulte, il n'était PAS un Gryffondor, que diable ! – seul l'Héritier de Salazar peut appeler le Basilic.

Le sourire de Harry se fit espiègle.

_-_ Oui. **_Justement_.**

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux dire ?

Harry mit sa main dans la poche et en ressortit une longue chaîne argentée. A laquelle pendait un médaillon sur lequel était sculpté un petit serpent qui semblait vivant.

_-_ Et bien, j'ai des affinités avec Serpentard, dira_-_t_-_on, déclara_-_t_-_il les yeux brillants.

Tom fixa le pendentif comme si celui ci allait lui exploser au visage d'une seconde à l'autre.

_-_ Où as_-_tu trouvé cela ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'une voix blanche.

_-_ Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, répliqua Harry.

Les yeux de Tom étincelèrent alors que le Serpentard pointait sa baguette vers la tête de Harry.

_-_ Je n'ai pas envie de rire, Potter.

_-_ Moi non plus.

_-_ Parfait : alors réponds à ma question.

_-_ …

_-_ Potter…

_-_ Très bien… C'est vous qui me l'avez donné.

_-_ Quoi ? Arrête de me raconter n'importe quoi ! siffla Tom, les yeux noirs de colère, alors qu'un long sifflement sortait de sa bouche, comme un sinistre avertissement.

_-_ C'est la vérité, répondit Harry. C'est votre futur vous qui me l'a donné… Mais d'amples détails s'imposent je crois.

_-_ Je ne crois pas non, dit Voldemort avec un mauvais sourire. _Parle moi Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard._

Harry tressaillit mais ne perdit pas son calme. Un pan de mur s'ouvrit. Harry entendit des crachotements… Voldemort venait d'appeler le Basilic. Harry entendit le sifflement de Rhiannon le prévenir du danger. Harry eut envie de tordre le coup de son piaf. MERCI IL AVAIT VU LE DANGER !

'_Calme.'_

_-_ Il m'est arrivé la même chose que vous et Grindelwald. Que Serpentard et la chambre, dit très vite Harry.

_-_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. _Moi son Héritier par le sang et par magie…_

_-_…_Te somme de m'apparaître… et de m'obéir. _Je parle du vœu accompli par la Magie.

_-__Stop ! Ferme les yeux !_ ordonna Tom au serpent qui allait arriver.

Tom se tourna vers Harry.

_-_ Je crois que finalement nous allons parler, _Harry._

¤

_-_ Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire ! déclara Ron qui tournait en rond, alors que Ginny est peut être morte. Et Harry aussi est en danger ! Qui sait ce que lui ferait l'Héritier ! Ca doit être un expert en magie noire et…

_-_ Et par Salazar, si tu ne te tais pas Weasley je te jette un sort !

_-_ Mais tu n'es pas inquiet ?

_-_ Je suis un Serpentard.

_-_ Harry est ton ami !

Draco ricana.

_-_ Pas exactement non.

¤

_Quinze minutes plus tard... _

_-_ Est_-_ce que vous me croyez maintenant ? soupira Harry, n'osant pas relever les yeux vers son aîné. S'il ne l'avait pas convaincu ainsi, il ne le pourrait jamais.

_-_ Oui, je te crois. C'est totalement incroyable mais… tu connais trop de choses, Harry.

_-_… Qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

¤

_-_ Comment tu peux dire ça Malfoy ?

Le blond eut un reniflement moqueur.

_-_ Laisse tomber Weasley, soupira le blond, en s'adossant à un mur.

Ils sursautèrent quand ils entendirent un fracas de pierre.

_-_ C'était quoi ça ?

_-_ Aucune idée…

_-_ Harry ! cria le rouquin en se ruant dans le couloir qu'avait emprunté leur ami vingt minutes plus tôt.

Draco pria pour que Potter ne fasse pas de Magie noire quand le rouquin débarquerait, puis sans grande hésitation, il se lança à la poursuite de Ron.

¤

_-_ Je…

_-_ Ô MON DIEU ! GINNYYYYYYYYYYYY !

Tom cligna des yeux en voyant une tornade rousse passer sous son nez pour se précipiter sur la stupide petite fille qui lui avait tant servi.

_-__Je rêve là ?_ siffla Riddle en Fourchelangue.

_-… C'est lui Weasley…_

_-_ Stupefix ! cria Voldemort… légèrement énervé.

Il n'accorda pas un regard à Draco. Tom ramassa le journal et le tendit à Harry. Puis il se tourna vers le serpent, immobile et le caressa lentement du bout des doigts.

_-_ _C'est étrange, Harry. J'ai passé cinq ans à trouver cet endroit. Et je ne l'ai jamais quitté. En esprit du moins. Et voici mon corps, à peu près vivant, de nouveau ici…_

_- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

_- Quand j'ai crée ce journal, c'était pour m'assurer qu'il y avait un moyen de retourner dans la chambre de Serpentard y accomplir mon travail. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'avoir de progéniture…. C'est d'ailleurs ce pourquoi de la création du journal. Mais étant donné que tu es à Poudlard comme mon Héritier, je préfère ne pas y être. Tu dois retrouver le Voldemort de cette époque, Harry. _

_- Je sais. Mais vous…?_

_-__Moi_ ricana Tom. _Tu_ _vas encore avoir un exploit à ton curriculum vitae, Harry. Voila ce que nous allons faire… Salazar ! Donne moi une de tes écailles… _

Le serpent s'arracha docilement une écaille, et les yeux toujours fermés, la donna à Tom.

_- Tu vas presser cette écaille sur mon journal. En disant 'Transferso Malus'. Le journal nous servira de réceptacle. Nous serons transférés dans un autre journal, qui aura peut être une utilité un jour. _

Tom lui donna l'écaille.

_- Nous sommes les Héritiers de Salazar Serpentard, Harry. Soyons en dignes. _

Harry prit l'écaille et obéit.

_- Une seconde. _

Tom pointa sa baguette sur Rhiannon.

_- Keptus Galiicus. _

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Trop tard ! Son superbe phénix avait été transformé en un vulgaire coq.

_-__Voila de quoi expliquer ton exploit,_ dit Tom avec un sourire.

Durant tout l'échange, Draco était demeuré paralyser, observant les deux sorcier se parler en Fourchelangue. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Il sursauta quand l'inconnu à l'inquiétant sourire transforma Rhiannon en coq.

_- Il est temps de nous quitter, Harry. Finalement, je suis content de t'avoir rencontré. Ce fut intéressant. Inutile d'essayer de tuer les Sangs de Bourbe Harry. Je crois que la place où tu te trouves, en tant qu'idole de Poudlard est très avantageuse pour nous. Maintenant prononce la formule. _

_-__Au revoir…_ Transferso Malus.

_- Au fait, c'est moi qui est conseillé à Ginny de t'envoyer le poème. Il était superbe non ? _lâcha Tom avant de disparaître, ainsi que le Basilic.

_-_ QUOI ?

¤

_-_ Enervatum.

_-_ Harry… Je…

_-_ Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir ! Tu as eu de la chance que l' Héritier ne t'est pas tué.

_-_ Mais c'était qui ?

_-_ Une sorte de fantôme qui se nourissait de l'énergie vitale de ta sœur.

Alors que Ginny reprenait connaissance dans les bras de Ron, Harry s'approcha de Draco.

_-_ Tu ne diras rien ?

Le blond semblait exaspéré.

_-_ Non je ne dirais rien. Bien sûr que je la fermerai. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu te décides à me donner des explications Harry ! Pour moi, l'amitié signifie confiance. C'est pourquoi les Serpentard ont un nombre très restreint d'amis.

_-_ Je t'expliquerai.

_-_ Oh, oui. Mais quand, Harry. Quand ?

Harry resserra ses mains sur le journal calciné.

_-_ Je…

_-_ J'ai compris. Remontons.

D'un pas exaspéré, Draco repartit dans le couloir de pierre.

_-_ M_-_merci Harry, souffla Ginny. Il était si fort. Je ne pouvais rien faire et…

_-_ T'inquiète Ginny. Ce n'était pas ta faute, dit il avant d'emboîter le pas à Draco.

_-_ Et… Harry… Comment fait_-_on pour remonter ?

_-_ Finite incantatem, murmura le Gryffondor.

Rhiannon redevint lui_-_même.

_-_ Harry ?

_-_ Rhiannon ? Tu peux nous remonter ?

L'oiseau se mit à chanter joyeusement.

_-_ Allons_-_y…

Il tendit la main à Draco qui après un soupir exaspéré la prit dans la sienne et saisit la main de Weasley avec un rictus dégoûté. Les pré_-_adolescents firent une chaîne et Harry s'accrocha à la patte de Rhiannon.

Et tous ensembles, ils revinrent vers Poudlard.

_- _

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE

**

* * *

Bunny** : V.V J'aime pas trop la partie n'avec Tooooooom.  
**Voldie** : M'appelle pas comme ça !  
**Harry** : Moi j'aime pas la fic tout court.  
**Voldie** : Je n'aurai pas mieux dit.  
**Bunny** : …. Beuh… Peut être… Mais bon… Chuis nuuuuuuulleuh.  
**Harry** : Ouais.  
**Voldie** : Ouiii !  
**Bunny** : V.V M'en moque, pour le prochain chapitre, vous allez souffrir. Ca vous apprendra à être méchants.


	30. Mensonges et vérités

Huhu ! Merci Sybel ! MDRRRRRRRR

(() ())  
(•.•)  
(")U U(")

**

* * *

Titre** : Les liens du sang  
**Auteure** : Bunny Anoushka Kalika (en fait ça n'a pas changé)  
**Source** : HP  
**Genre** : Euuuh… Plombage du scénario original, majoritairement Dark Riri… Peut être un peu angst… et marasme temporel… Et quelques petits trucs encore.  
**Résumé** : Après la 'défaite' de l'Héritier, Harry va rendre des comptes à Dumbledore – hélas revenu au château entre temps. De son côté, Draco se pose de plus en plus de questions.  
**Disclamer** : ……… PAS A MOI V.V(s'en va déprimer) mais ça m'empêche pas de leur faire tout plein de misère.

**Les extraits de la parole de la chanson ont été trouvé sur le site lacoccinelle. Rien ne m'appartient, le texte de la chanson originale ou la traduc ! Je ne fais que citer certain, qui je trouve vont parfaitement avec ma fic et plus précisément ce chapitre. Je pense la réutiliser entière plus tard. Elle appartient au groupe allemand Ramstein et se nomme Der Meister (Mon Maître)**

°

* * *

_RAR_

_

* * *

_

**Onarluca** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre précédent ! Je n'étais pas sûre que la scène avec Tommy plaise…

**Alinemcb54** : Voui, c'est sûrement OOC mais ça me faisait marrer, alors… Les soupçons de Draco continuent dans ce chapitre. Héhé ! Totalement d'accord ! Vive les vacances ( même si ji suis pas encore… j'préfère attendre le 4 juillet pour le dire..)

**Egwene** : Kikoo ! J'ai répondu déjà à toutes tes questions. Je me contente de te faire un gros bisou !

**L'Anonyme** : Merci de la review ! Je suis contente que ma fic et, accessoirement mes délires te plaisent ! Vala la suiiiite !

**Rosiel** : Moi ne pas aimer Rooooon ? Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Si peu ! Héhéhé. On ne se refait pas. Il s'en sortira vivant. Peut être. Par contre, la torture ne fait que commencer, BWAHAAHAHAAAH

**Drackyumi** : Contente que tu aimes ! Voila la suite !

**Basile** : Ouais ! Plus ça va, et moins je fais des chapitres courts dans cette fic -.- Enfin je suppose que c'est une bonne chose. Nan, il a pas tué Aragog. En fait je savais pas trop comment décrire le « combat » donc j'ai fait une honteuse ellipse temporelle. Cependant, il est possible que j'y revienne. Peut être que Harry le racontera à quelqu'un ou qu'il en rêvera. Je sais pas encore… Merci de tes encouragements !

**Aresse** : Il suffit de demander lol. Je crois que ce chapitre fera ton bonheur. Héhé.

**AjirA** : Salut ! Parfait ? Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments qui me font très plaisir. Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère te plaira !

**Severafan **: loool. En effet comme tu t'en ais douté, la rencontre avec la version âgée risque d'être encore plus mouvementée. Il y a du drama dans l'air. J'ai le goût de la complication. Merci pour tout tes encouragements, et ne t'inquiète pas, tout finira par s'arranger pour nos petits persos darkies ! Bisous !

**Sybel26** : (ouvre de grands yeux) Tu m'as dessiné ? Moi ? (explosion de joie) tu sais que je t'adore toi ? Merci merci, merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! MERCIIII ! Tu permets que j'en fasse ma marque de fabrique ? Il est trop fort ton dessin ! Merciiii ! Pour tout ! La review, les encouragements et tout et tout :D Est-ce que je t'ai dit merci ? XD Ah, et Lockart… huhuhu. Il va souffrir. Et si je le maquais avec un Troll ? (remarque nan, pov' Troll…)

**Milie Black** : Coucou ! Je pense faire quelques passages voldemoresques dans les chapitres qui vont suivre, mais pas vraiment de rencontre frontales entre les deux partis. Draco va être mis au courant dans ce chapitre. Quant à Ron, il va se faire avoir jusqu'à la fin. Le voila le nouveau chapitre ! Merci de la review

**Gally-chan** : Je compatis à ta souffrance. Moi j'ai carrément déménager de PC. J'aimerai bien changer le Grand PC qui Commande à Tous et Grâce Auquel Ô Miracle, On Peut Télécharger, mais c'est pas possible TT.TT Je suis contente que la fic continue de te plaire ! N'hésite pas à me dire ce qui cloche ou comment m'améliorer. Pour les exam je sais vraiment pas et les corrigés ne me rassurent pas. L'association se porte ma foi très bien… Pas de nouveau membres mais si on passe une annonce, chuis sûre qu'on aura plus de monde XD. Il va falloir inventer des tortures pour Bubus (plus originales que manger sa barbe) tu crois pas ? Gros bisous à toi aussi et merci encore !

**Anaxarete** : Salut ! Je suis contente que cela te plaise. Les retrouvailles sont pour dans longtemps TT.TT j'en vois pas la fin snif.

**Cedric-potter** : Oui, j'admets que le Riri se ramollit mais ça devrait s'arranger. Bientôt. Euh, ben Voldie revient pour le tome 4 je pense qu'il faut compter sur le happy end (façon de parler quand on sait que cest Dark Harry) et la fin des ennuis (ou presque) pour la cinquième ou sixième année de Harry. Voila la suite !

**Kobe23** : Voila la suite ! tu aimes ?

**Teyla** : EXDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR J'étais morte de rire en lisant la review ( Voldie : Tu peux être fière de toi, tu lui as fait perdre au moins deux neurones ; Harry : C'est possible de perdre ce qu'on a pas ? Voldie : Ca fait plus de quatre ans qu'on est dans les négatifs. ; Harry : Aaah..) Ils sont vraiment trop méchants avec moi ( Harry : Désolé, mais je pense que tu es pire ; Voldie : Ouais) Ils vont tâter de Kalika ces deux là je le sens… Euuh… sinon je vais trèès courageusement résister à la tentation de ne pas les tuer. Tu vois, ils sont vivants pour ce chapitre… Je ne garantis pas le prochain, mais bon…

**Morphée** : Woua ! Tu as du courage je trouve ! Les 29 chapitres ! Et bien, merci d'avoir lu jusque là et de reviewer. Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise :D et tes compliments me touchent beaucoup. Voldie nous reviendra plus moche… euh, méchant que jamais dans quelques chapitres (pour la quatrième année). Mais quelques scènes avec Voldemort sont prévues pour les chapitres à venir. Je suis vraiment contente que mon texte t'ais touchée, ça me fait très plaisir. Je te remercie encore pour tous tes compliments. Voici un nouveau chapitre à lire, qui j'espère te plaira !

**Lapis Lazuli** : Salut ! Merci de la review ! Tes compliments me font très plaisir. Voila la suite, merci de tes encouragements, encore une fois ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

_- _

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Mensonges et vérités  
**

_

* * *

_

_ Der Meister, Ramstein_

_Die Wahrheit ist wie ein Gewitter ----- La vérité est comme un orage _

_Es kommt zu dir du kannst es hören ----- Elle vient vers toi, tu peux l'entendre _

_Es kund zu tun ist ach so bitter ----- Elle proclame ce qui est si amer _

_Es kommt zu dir um zu zerstören ----- Elle vient vers toi pour te détruire _

**_-  
_**

* * *

_-_

Harry ne dit rien quand il vit Draco lui lâcher la main sans un mot et dire « qu'il avait des trucs à faire. » Pas dupe pour une Noise, Harry savait que le blond lui en voulait de tous les secrets cachés. Pour un Serpentard, comprendre et savoir étaient des choses essentielles.

_-_ Oh mon dieu ! Potter ! cria le professeur de Métamorphoses.

Harry lui jeta un regard vide, tandis que les yeux de Minerva s'écarquillait.

_-_ M-Miss Weasley ?

_-_ Je crois qu'elle a besoin de repos, dit Harry d'un ton féroce.

_- _Bien sûr. Weasley, emmenez votre sœur à l'infirmerie. Potter… Suivez-moi, le directeur veut vous parler.

_- _Le directeur ? répéta Harry, craignant de comprendre.

_- _Oui… Le directeur Dumbledore est de retour à Poudlard, dit Minerva les yeux brillants.

¤

Harry se tut alors qu'il achevait son récit trèèèèès romancé. Il expliqua comment sur les indices de Hagrid ils avaient trouvé Aragog – et l'avait bien regretté – établissant l'innocence du demi-géant. Il expliqua comment Ron avait trouvé le papier dans la main d'Hermione et que tout laissait à penser qu'il s'agissait d'un Basilic. Enfin, il expliqua comment ils avaient deviné que les toilettes menaient à la Chambre. Comment il avait rencontré Riddle grâce d'abord au journal puis en chair et en os. Puis comment il avait appelé le Basilic. Et comment, grâce à Rhiannon, transformé en coq il avait pu le tuer. La mort du Basilic avait entraîné celle de Riddle. Il lui montra le journal calciné.

Il finit par se taire, ayant achevé le récit. Dumbledore ne pouvait que le croire, Harry le savait parfaitement. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement, sauvant Harry d'éventuelles questions du Directeur.

_- _Dumbledore.

Un Lucius Malfoy qui peinait à retrouver son sang froid se tenait sur le seuil de la porte du bureau directorial de l'école de Poudlard. Dobby l'accompagnait. Harry ne broncha pas en reconnaissant le petit Elfe. Tout prenait un sens à présent. C'était Lucius Malfoy qui dans la librairie avait donné à Ginny le journal de Riddle.

_- _Lucius.

_- _Ainsi, ce que j'avais entendu est vrai. Vous êtes de retour. De quel droit…?

Albus lui fit un gentil sourire tout en piochant dans un bol rempli de bonbons jaunes qui rappela à Harry un souvenir désopilant.

_- _Et bien… Il semble que après l'enlèvement de la jeune Weasley par le « monstre de la Chambre », les membres du conseil ont… paniqué. J'ai été pris dans une véritable nuée de hiboux me suppliant de revenir. Apparemment, ils avaient donné l'ordre de ma démission sur votre conseil très appuyé. Ils semblaient croire que vous étiez prêt à lancer des malédictions sur leurs familles s'ils ne s'exécutaient pas.

_- _Ridicule ! répliqua Lucius, les yeux brillants. J'imagine que puisque le grand Dumbledore est de retour, vous avez trouvé le coupable ?

_- _En effet, Lucius, en effet.

_- _Oh… Et qui était-ce ?

_- _Le même que la dernière fois. Sauf que Lord Voldemort a agi cette fois par le biais de ce journal. Qui lui avait appartenu dans sa jeunesse.

_- _Oh, je vois…

_- _Souhaitons que par la suite, ce genre de chose ne se reproduise pas. Nous avons pu constater les dégâts que les vieilles fournitures scolaires de Lord Voldemort peut provoquer dans des mains innocentes.

_- _En effet, souhaitons le.

Le silence revint et Lucius tourna ses yeux vers Harry qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard.

_- _Et bien, pardonnez moi d'écourter une conversation aussi… passionnante mais je crois que j'ai à faire. Viens Dobby, partons d'ici.

Une fois Malfoy partit, Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore.

_- _Professeur, je peux récupérer le journal. Je crois qu'il est à Monsieur Malfoy.

_- _Fais donc, Harry, répondit Albus avec un sourire. Tu veux un bonbon au citron avant de partir ?

¤

_- _Monsieur Malfoy !

Le blond se retourna.

_- _Potter ?

_- _Vous avez oublié cela dans le bureau de Dumbledore, dit Harry sans tenir compte des gestes de Dobby qui gesticulait à côté de Malfoy.

Il lui tendit le journal.

_- _Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Potter.

_- _Oh, je vous en prie. Vous ne vous souvenez pas de 'l'incident' de la librairie au début de l'année ? C'est là que vous avez glissé le journal dans les fournitures de Ginny Weasley. J'ai peur que ce journal ne soit guère plus utilisable, dit le garçon. Vous pouvez toujours le garder, ça vous fera un _souvenir._

Lucius saisit le journal et grimaça de dégoût en y découvrant le cadeau de Harry.

_- _Ce n'est qu'un petit acompte. Il y a bien plus qui vous attend, autre part. Mais ce sera pour dans longtemps. J'imagine que vous savez que le transfert du souvenir n'est guère chose aisée. Il arrive parfois qu'on retrouve des choses perdues.

Lucius laissa tomber la chaussette – que Dobby rattrapa – et se tourna vers Potter.

_- _Voulez-vous dire, Monsieur Potter que tout ce que contenait ce journal n'est pas… perdu ?

Harry sourit.

_- _C'est fort possible. Comment un souvenir peut-il être détruit ? Cependant, à charge de revanche comme vous êtes le méchant de l'histoire ( Harry ricana à ses propres mots) il vous faut perdre quelque chose.

Le regard de Harry se posa alors sur Dobby alors qu'un sourire narquois fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

_- _Ooooh, comme vous êtes maladroit… Vous avez libéré fortuitement votre Elfe. La fatalité est terrible avec vous, conclut Harry avec un sourire franchement moqueur.

Le blond allait exploser de rage, oubliant totalement son sang froid, les apparences, son éducation et le journal..

_- _Tu. M'as. Fait. Perdre. Mon. SERVITEUR !

Harry secoua la tête, les yeux larmoyants.

_- _Oh, vous croyez ? Je suis si désolé…

Lucius roula des yeux et pointa sa baguette sur le Gryffondor.

_- _Voila longtemps que quelqu'un aurait du le faire, sale môme. Avada…

_- _Vous ne toucherez pas à Harry Potter ! clama Dobby.

Avant que Lucius ne puisse achever son sort, la petite créature tendait les mains et l'envoyer durement contre un mur. Sonné, le blond préféra s'en aller, sachant pertinemment que la Magie protectrice d'un Elfe de Maison était redoutable. De plus, Dumbledore serait sûrement bientôt sur place. Il n'aurait jamais du laisser ce maudit mioche avoir raison de ses nerfs. L'arrogance de Potter lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il comprit pourquoi il s'entendait si bien avec Draco. Aussi prétentieux et arrogants l'un que l'autre.

_- _Ca ne se terminera pas ainsi, Potter.

_- _L'Histoire n'est jamais terminée, Monsieur Malfoy. Il y a toujours moyen de recommencer.

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, ils se séparèrent.

¤

_- _Harry Potter a libéré Dobby ! Harry Potter est un héros. Harry Potter…

_- _En fait, j'ai fait ça pour une raison assez personnelle, avoua le-dit héros.

_- _Ah ? Que veut Harry Potter ?

_- _Que tu n'essayes plus jamais de me sauver la vie.

L'elfe rougit et Harry eut un sourire goguenard.

¤

Lorsque Harry entra dans la salle qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et Draco, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il savait qu'il devait des explications au blond.

'_Ah oui, si je connais autant de sorts de Magie noire, c'est parce que j'ai remonté le temps et Lord Voldemort m'a pris pour Héritier…'_

….

Ce n'était pas gagné.

Un bruit attira son attention. Levant les yeux, le jeune garçon vit Draco allongé nonchalemment sur un fauteuil qui le fixait.

_- _Alors ?

Ils savaient tous les deux ce que signifiait ce 'alors'. Harry aurait pu s'en aller, refuser de donner les explications demandées. Mais il le devait à Draco. Parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de perdre son estime, sa confiance et son amitié. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seul.

_- _…

'_Allez, courage, Harry. Lance-toi.'_

_- _…

_- _Très bien… Je vais tout te dire, Draco. (le blond ne broncha pas à cette réponse), cependant, il sera impossible de revenir en arrière… (Harry secoua la tête) Tu ignores dans quoi tu t'engages.

_- _….

Hésitant, Harry retira lentement sa robe, dévoilant un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt sombre. Il ôta son haut avec hésitation, l'exposant aux regards de Draco. Qui laissa tomber son air stupéfait pour laisser échapper une exclamation d'horreur.

Le dos de Harry était strié de cicatrices plus détestables les unes que les autres, s'étalant, marques criantes de douleur et d'horreur.

_- _Qu'est-ce que… ?

_- _Je t'ai dit que mes Moldus ne m'appréciaient pas…

_- _J'ai dû louper la partie où ils te maltraitaient ! Ma famille est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle Potter, mais mon père, ma mère, mes oncles et mes tantes, si cinglés soient-ils ne lèveraient pas la main sur moi !

Harry ne répondit pas.

_- _Ces cicatrices sont trop anciennes. La magie ne les fera pas disparaître.

_- _Quel rapport avec la magie noire ?

_- _J'y viens. Les Dursley ont toujours détesté la Magie. J'imagine qu'en faisant cela, ils pensaient l'annihiler de mon corps. Mais plus ils continuaient, et plus ma magie se renforçait quoique je n'en avais alors pas conscience. Mais un jour, Dursley est allé trop loin. Il m'a enfermé à la cave, à moitié mort.

Harry fit une pause, plongeant son regard dans les yeux de Draco.

_- _Sais-tu comment la Chambre des Secrets a été créée ?

_- _Je sais juste que c'est Salazar Serpentard qui… Mais pourquoi tu changes _encore_ de sujet ?

_- _Tu comprendras tout à la fin. Voila… Quand un puissant sorcier ressent une très forte émotion, la plus forte qu'il ait jamais ressenti et qui guidera probablement toute sa vie, la magie lui accorde un vœu. La haine de Salazar était telle que son vœu de vengeance et de haine s'est accompli : la Magie a crée pour lui la Chambre des Secrets. La suite tu la connais, il y a mis un Basilic et a quitté l'Angleterre. Il a participé à la création de Dumstrang, puis a fondé une famille. Ses descendants devaient achever sa tâche : purifier Poudlard. Le vœu ne se déclenche que dans des circonstances précises. Je pense que Lord Voldemort a eu son vœu, bien que j'ignore ce qu'il en est de Grindelwald et Dumbledore…

_- _Tu es en train de me dire que la Magie a exaucé un de tes vœux ?

_- _Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela. Une haine sauvage, qui te prend au cœur et ne te lâche plus. Une haine telle que tu n'as plus de repos, et que tu ne peux le connaître que lorsque tu fais le plus de mal possible à l'objet de ta haine. Voir son sang couler est alors vital. Voir son sang couler, à cause de tes propres ongles. Et à mesure qu'il hurle, qu'il crie, tu sens ta haine t'envahir comme une douce berceuse.

_- _Et alors ?

_- _Et alors pour une raison totalement inconnue, j'ai été projeté dans le passé… et Lord Voldemort m'a appris tout ce que je sais.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Puis il regarda Harry, l'air en colère.

_- _Tu vois j'espérais que tu me dirais la vérité. Et pas une pseudo explication à laquelle un enfant de cinq ans refuserait de croire.

Les yeux de Harry se mirent à briller de fureur.

_- _Des contes pour enfants ? Draco, je te dis la vérité !

_- _Excuse moi d'en douter.

Harry eut un sourire féroce. Agitant sa baguette, il lança son sort.

_- _Morsmordre !

Draco observa, figé le résultat du sortilège.

_- _Tu me crois maintenant ?

La Marque des Ténèbres planait dans la pièce, oiseau de mauvais augure, sombre relique d'une époque sombre.

_- _Oh putain…

_- _Quel langage Malfoy.

_- _A situation désespérée, vocabulaire désespéré, Harry.

_- _Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me crois ? demanda le garçon en remettant sa chemise sombre.

Draco ferma les yeux.

_- _Bien sûr triple crétin que je te crois, maintenant. Je suis _obligé_ de te croire. Tu as reçu l'enseignement de Tu-Sais-Qui ? Et il a essayé de te tuer ? Et pourquoi tu as mon âge si…

_- _Voldemort a fait de moi son Héritier. C'est une longue histoire. Pour répondre à ta question, après un peu plus de cinq ans dans le passé, je suis revenu à ma place, quelques mois avant mes onze ans. Et personne ne se souvient de mon existence là-bas.

_- _Tu es l'Héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Draco le regardait d'un air indécis. Hésitant. Comme si Harry allait se jeter sur lui. Blessé, le brun se détourna.

_- _Tu crois que je suis un monstre ? Tu as probablement raison. Mais tu sais… Parfois, devenir un monstre est la seule défense qu'on peut adopter. C'est même comme ça que naissent quatre vingt dix pour cent des 'psychopathes'

_- _Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais un monstre.

Harry ricana. Son regard et son sourire mauvais s'accordaient mal à son visage enfantin.

_- _Pourtant, je le suis. Aux regards des lois, s'entend. Pour tous les abrutis qui peuplent ce bas monde, je suis une idole qui ne peut pas faire autre choses que des choses biens.

Harry éclata de rire.

_- _Et Draco eut soudain un peu peur. Comme si le masque de Harry était tombé en même temps qu'il lui avait révélé son passé. Maintenant, son vrai visage en plein jour irradiait de lumière, plongeant dans un abyme de réalité qui l'effrayait. Ce n'était pas un jeune adolescent de treize ans qui se trouvait devant lui, mais l'Héritier du plus puissant mage noir depuis des siècles. Une entité emplie de pouvoirs dévastateurs qui attendait son heure pour répandre la mort et se venger de tout ce qu'elle avait subi.

Le sourire de Harry s'estompa et il redevint calme.

_- _Tu sais tout maintenant. Tu sais que je peux tuer n'importe qui sans l'ombre d'un remords que je prie pour le retour de mon père, du seul être qui ait, à mon bon souvenir, jamais pris soin de moi… Et que je n'hésiterai pas à tuer quiconque m'empêchera de le retrouver.

Le silence s'installa entre eux deux.

_- _Draco ?

_- _Mmh ?

_- _Et maintenant ?

_- _Maintenant, je désespère de pouvoir te tuer, soupira le blond. J'ai bien des raisons de le faire.

_- _Est-ce que cela change quelque chose ? demanda Harry, les yeux plongés dans les orbes grises de Draco

_- _Bien sûr que cela change des choses.

¤

_- _Oh ! Merveilleux ! C'est mer-vei-lleux ! déclara la voix joyeuse de Lockart dans la salle des professeurs, une fois que Dumbledore fraîchement revenu dans ses fonctions avait annoncé que la petite Ginny était sauve et que le coupable avait été mis hors d'état de nuire – sans préciser qui était le dit-coupable d'ailleurs.

Severus Rogue, ancien Mangemort, ancien espion, expert en Potions, diplômé ès sarcasmes et regard de la mort qui tue, froid, insensible, plus glacial qu'un serpent, à peine plus aimable qu'une créature sauvage qu'on aurait réveillé à coup de Doloris, était à deux doigts et demi de tuer le maudit blond qui parlait pour ne rien dire depuis près de dix minutes. Près, très près de perdre son légendaire sang-froid qui faisait la terreur de ses élèves et qui lui avait tant de fois sauvé la vie qu'il avait bien juré de ne plus s'en départir. Mais trop. C'était trop.

_- _… toujours su que le petit Potter était une bonne pâte. Il a presque fait aussi bien que je l'aurai fait si…

Il allait laisser sa santé mentale si ce maudit blond restait un an de plus à Poudlard.

Il fallait trouver quelque chose et vite. La fin des cours était pour dans trois jours.

Minerva, qui n'était pas loin de l'état d'esprit de Rogue, s'étonna de voir un sourire jouer sur les lèvres de son sombre collègue qui regardait Lockart.

Un sourire… sadique ?

Rogue ricana mentalement. Le banquet de fin d'année était le moment idéal pour ses projets.

¤

_- _… que veux-tu dire ? demanda Harry.

_- _Je veux dire qu'on ne peut pas faire comme si tu ne m'avais rien dit. Je veux dire que cela va changer notre relation.

Le brun se raidit malgré lui.

_- _Ce qui signifie ?

Draco s'humidifia les lèvres, semblant réfléchir à sa réponse.

_- _Nous sommes tous deux au plus profond de nous, des Serpentards, Harry. Des êtres intelligents, rusés, ambitieux. J'aime le pouvoir. J'aime aller en cours, apprendre de nouveaux sorts plus puissants. J'aime me surpasser moi-même pour surpasser les autres. Et je n'ai que treize ans. Toute une éducation, je suppose.

_- _…

_- _Et pardessus tout, les Serpentards pensent à eux-mêmes, ricana le blond.

Harry hocha la tête.

_- _Et à part à un cours de psychologie inutile sur le fonctionnement du parfait Serpentard, où veux tu en venir ?

_- _Je n'ai jamais fait confiance à quelqu'un, avoua Draco. A part mes parents, bien sûr mais c'est différent. Lors d'une dispute, je n'exposerai pas mon dos à qui que ce soit. Je crois que désormais nous sommes suffisamment proches pour oser nous tourner le dos. Je te fais confiance, Harry. Je comprends tes réticences à dire un tel secret. Mais n'oublie jamais que je ne suis pas un Gryffondor à l'esprit étriqué.

Harry éclata de rire.

_- _Je n'oublie pas Draco. Je n'oublie pas. Salazar soit loué, nous sommes tout, sauf des Gryffondor.

_- _Allez, retournons dans nos salles communes. Je suppose que les animaux qui te servent de condisciples ont mille louages à te chanter.

_- _Un jour, dit Harry, ils hurleront.

Et un sourire aux lèvres, il quitta la pièce, suivant Draco. Oui, il pouvait exposer son dos à Draco. Plus qu'un allié il était certain d'avoir là, un ami.

¤

_- _Et dire que notre deuxième année s'achève…

Harry ne répondit pas, occupé qu'il était à savourer une mousse au chocolat tout à fait divine. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, revenue à elle et venue à leur rencontre au début du dîner – ô joie, elle lui avait sauté dessus dans un Harryyyyyy dégoulinant de mièvrerie, ce qui, à son grand désarroi avait provoqué un regard franchement moqueur de Draco. Harry se promit de dresser une liste des humiliations dues aux Gryffondor. Pour savoir à quel point il les ferait souffrir le moment venu –.

Soudain, un grand 'POUTCH' interrompit les festivités – où était-ce SPROUTCH ? – et fit tourner tous les regards vers la table des professeurs.

_- _YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARKKKKKKKKK ! Mon teint de lait ! Ma belle peau couleur pêche ! C'est un cauchemar ! C'est un CAUCHEMAR ! hurlait le professeur Lockart en observant avec horreur ses mains qui avaient présentement doublé de volume : désormais, bleu électrique, munies de griffes absolument pas acérées peintes en rose clair. Bien qu'il ne put voir les dégâts sur son visage, celui-ci était devenu des plus horrible. Sa peau avait pris une couleur un peu grise, ses cheveux s'étaient ternis, étant d'un blond sale passablement écoeurant. Trois cornes violettes foncées encadraient son visage. Son visage était méconnaissable et ce n'était pas avec l'amas de dents jaunes dans sa bouche qu'il serait une fois de plus réélu sourire le plus charmeur de l'année. Plutôt le plus hideux.

Un 'bong' fit sortir Harry de ses pensées.

Ayant aperçu le reflet de son visage dans son verre, tel la Méduse terrassée par Persée – dans ce cas, Harry avait de forts soupçons sur le coupable de son état – le digne Gilderoy Lockart qui faisait rêver des générations et des générations de sorcières, venait de s'évanouir.

Bizarrement, tout le monde dans la salle éclata de rire.

En particulier Severus Rogue.

¤

_- _Je suis trop content de rentrer à la maison !

Harry jeta un regard vide à Weasley.

_- _Un vrai bonheur, grimaça-t-il.

_- _T'es pas content d'être en vacances Harry ?

_- _Oh si ! J'en suis enchanté ! Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai dit à Draco que je le rejoindrais.

_- _Mais qu'est qu'il a ? fit Ron une fois que le brun fut sorti.

_- _Ron, il retourne chez sa famille qui l'exècre avec une autorisation de sortie que son oncle ne voudra certainement pas signée. Pourquoi voudrais tu qu'il soit content de passer un merveilleux été aux côtés de gens qui ne peuvent pas l'encadrer ?

_- _….

¤

_- _Je vais voir si tu peux venir au Manoir cet été.

_- _J'en doute. A moins que je ne sois livré sur une table de torture avec des instruments intéressants. Ton père doit m'en vouloir un peu.

_- _On peut lui expliquer…

_- _Personne ne doit savoir, répondit Harry. Tant que Père n'est pas revenu, personne ne doit _rien_ savoir.

Draco haussa les épaules.

_- _D'accord. On fait comme tu veux. Tu vas encore passer un été horrible.

_- _Y a des chances oui. Je tâcherai de m'occuper… Je suis à peu près certain de convaincre mon oncle de m'emmener à Londres. Et puis, j'ai des arguments.

_- _Harry, utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école n'est PAS une bonne idée.

Harry sourit.

_- _Sauf si ma baguette est intraçable.

_- _Je ne ferai aucun commentaire.

¤

_- _BOOOUM !

_- _POTTER !

Le susnommé eut un sourire innocent.

_- _Oui, c'est en effet mon nom.

Pansy Parkinson essuya sur son mouchoir devenu tout noir ses mains noircies par la sixième explosion de sa carte maîtresse.

_- _Je suis SÛRE que tu as triché !

_- _Euh, Parkinson, rappelle moi, de nous deux, QUI est la Serpentard ?

Pansy grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe et Draco crut qu'il allait exploser de rire.

A la huitième explosion – toujours consécutive et toujours non due à l'aide de Potter – Pansy rendit les armes.

_- _J'abandonne. Chuis sûre que tu triches, Potter.

_- _Les génies ne sont jamais reconnus, soupira le brun.

_- _Cruelle est ta destinée, approuva le blond.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire, exaspérant davantage Pansy Parkinson.

¤

_- _Ca y est on arrive.

Traînant leurs valises les deux garçons sortirent du train. Harry ne tarda pas à repérer son oncle. A quelques mètres de lui, ils se séparèrent. Draco parla suffisamment fort pour que Dursley l'entende.

_- _Ici nos chemins se séparent camarade, je ne fréquente pas ce genre de gens.

_- _Oh ta gueule, ta grandeur.

_-_Ouais, c'est ça. Au fait, je t'enverrais une carte postale. Je crois que c'est l'Eden en Grèce cette année. A bientôt Harry !

_- _MALFOY ! hurla Potter, une envie de meurtre le prenant bizarrement.

Et ce fut avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres que Draco abandonna son meilleur ami poir rejoindre son père – qui essayait de tuer Harry avec ses yeux – pour aller passer un été de rêve de plus.

Se résignant à son triste sort, Harry suivit son oncle, la main serrée, vaine consolation sur sa baguette magique intraçable.

_-_

* * *

** FIN DU CHAPITRE**

* * *

**Bunny** : Ouiiiiiiii ! J'AI VAINCU ! IL EST DEUX HEURES DU MAT' ET J'AI VAINCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !  
……….  
………  
……..  
**Bunny** : (attends les commentaires de Draco, Riri et Voldie)  
………  
.……..  
…….. 

**Bunny** : (attend toujours les commentaires) Ou kil sont ? (soudain se fige et écoute)  
**Harry** : ZZZZZZZZ  
**Voldie** : ZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
**Draco** : ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
**Bunny** : TT.TT Evidemment, ils dorment. ( les regardent un peu vexée) M'en moque. Ils verront pas ce qu'ils leur arrivent avant demain. Na !... Ca manque quand même leurs commentaires débiles.. TT.TT (s'en va)  
**Voldie** : (ouvre prudemment un œil) Plan 46 : Okay ! A refaire pour un autre coup ! Huhuhu !  
**Harry** : On passe au 47 ?  
**Draco **: Celui où on fait les morts ? Ca marche !


	31. Evasion

**Titre** : Les liens du sang  
**Auteure** : Bunny  
**Genre** : …. Euuuh… UA. Dark. Rigolade. Délire.  
**Résumé** : Harry commence sa troisième année quand un meurtrier s'échappe de la prison des sorciers. Meurtrier ? Pas si sûr que ça pour ce qu'en sait notre petit Harry…  
**Disclamer** : Harry, Draco et tous les autres ne sont pas à moi, pas plus que l'histoire de base... Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de les torturer… BWAAAAAAAAAAHAHAA

**Note : **Reprise des tomes avec **des changements CERTAINS.**

_**- **_

**

* * *

RAR : JE VOUS ADORE !  
**

**

* * *

**

**Onarluca** : Je suis ravie que ma fic te paraisse toujours aussi bien au terme de 30 chapitres ! Voila la suite ! Est-ce que tu aimes ?

**Sybel26** : Merci ! Je te le redis encore. Loool ! Le destin, on ne peut rien contre cela ! Voici le premier chapitre du tome 3 façon Bunny… Du délire en perspective… Mais aussi du angst… (rire démoniaque)

**Aresse** : Tout d'abord merci pour la review, lol. Un : Héhé, ne pas contrarier un Serpentard sadique maître des potions. Mauvaise idée. Je suis un génie ? Oh merciiiiiiiiiii ! Deux : Non, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! D'autant que je ne suis en vacances que depuis le 4 juillet (résultat des épreuves oblige) mais bon, c'est marrant quand même ! Vive les vacances ! Trois : Je ne pense pas écrire les sept ans. M'arrêter entre la cinq et la sixième année, plutôt. Mais je verrai bien… Le synopsis de cette fic est très peu évolué… Quatre : Voui, on a besoin de lui pour la quatrième année. Sacré Dobby. Cependant, ce n'est pas pour la liberté des droits d'Elfes qu'il a fait ça. Plutôt pour embêter Lucius. Cinq : Je reprends l'affaire Sirius. Mais Voldie restera présent à l'horizon… Je pense que je vais faire quelques flash back et peut être un POV du point de vue de Voldemort vers la fin de la troisième année. Six :et oui, le draco connaît le secret de notre Harry national ! Sept : les vacances ? Elles n'occupent pas la part principale du chapitre… Et oui, Dumbledore est aussi pénible que l'original. Huit : MDR Neuf : Je dois te remercier de ta review encore une fois. Voici la suite ! Tu aimes ?

**Basile** : looool ! Je suis désolée que tu doives sans cesse te répéter même si j'avoue être vraiment contente que tu aimes toujours. Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi. Inutile de faire trop d'analogie avec SF en envoyant Riri chez Malfoy. Et pis ça permet a notre blondinet de narguer Harry avec ses destinations exotiques. Ah oui, les araignées ! Merci de m'y avoir fait penser j'avais totalement zappé. Oui, je vais tâcher de m'en occuper dans ce chapitre. Noté ! C'est vrai, j'ai tendance à me concentrer sur deux ou trois personnages et à oublier les autres. Et bien, voila le nouveau chapitre ! Tu aimes ?

**Lisia** : Contente que tu aimes ! Voila la suite !

**Fanli** : Merci ! Voila la suite.

**Severafan** : Voldie et Harry se retrouveront dans la quatrième année. (LEM : Ca c'est ce qu'on croit… Nyark, nyark, nyark) Lucius résistera ù l'Ultime Tentation. Le tuer. Peut être. Je suis aussi fatiguée t'inquiète ! Bisous

**L'Anonyme** : Contente que tu aimes ! Voila la suite ! Quarante pompes ? O.o'' Pitiiiiiiié ! Je suis épuisée.

**Milie Black** : Je suis pas certaine que cela se fera. Ce scénario est trop similaire à Seigneur Fercaël mon autre fic et cela ne m'intéresse pas trop de le répéter ici.

**Egwene Al'Vere** : Contente que ce chapitre te plaise ! Voila le 31. Alors, verdict ?

**S'L.I.A** : Une nouvelle lectrice ! T'en as du courage de lire tout ça ! J'ai dépassé les 100000 mots, émouvant non ? Ah ! Oui, je connais ça, se faire grillée sur l'ordi. En général, moi ça m'arrive vers trois heures du mat'. Mais bon… Cette année, j'avais une excuse pour me retrouver sur le PC – TPE, lol – mais ça risque de devenir plus difficile l'an prochain. Tout ça pour dire que je te soutiens de mon tout mon cœur de p'tit lapin (Hermione : Tu encourages une innocente à ne pas travailler ? Bunny : euh… ouais Hermione : ………) Entre animaux on se comprends, MDR.

**Rebecca Black** : je suis contente que tu aimes. Voila la suite. Bisous

**Cédric-Potter** : Noté ! Un peu de torture dans ce chapitre… Huhuhuhu….

**Alinemcb54** : Je suis ravie que tu aimes. En effet... vive les soldes, surtout chez Claire's et… Et je m'éloigne un peu beaucoup du sujet. Merci beaucoup de cette review. Elle me fait très plaisir. Voila la suiiiiiteuh !

**Dia** : Carrément accro ? Je suis flattée… La suite prévue… Et bien j'essaye de le dire dans la bio dans la rubrique udapte prévue. Cependant c'est approximatif. J'essaye de m'y tenir. Voila la suite tant attendue !

**Zaika** : Merci, voila la suite.

**Teyla** : MDRRRRRRR… Ta review m'a bien fait rire. Je retiens l'idée. Si ça t'intéresse, je vais créer un séminaire 'comment énerver Voldie sans se prendre un Endoloris'. Prends les réservations maintenant je compte recevoir du monde. Plaisanteries douteuses mises à part, je suis contente que tu ais aimé ! Voila la suite !

**Légion** : Tu as lu ma fic d'un trait ? Je ne cesse d'être ébahie quand quelqu'un me dit ça, car elle finit par devenir longue ma petite fic, lol. Comme toujours, je suis vraiment contente que tu te sois donné la peine de lire les trente chapitres et que la mise en page douteuse des premiers chapitres ne t'ais pas rebuter. Alors, bienvenue dans l'année numéro trois et Riri se réveillera bientôt. Je pense pas qu'il puisse songer à lever une armée de Mangemort pour le moment. Les Mangemorts adultes se cachent, les enfants n'ont aucun intérêt à le suivre pour le moment. C'est encore un peu flou dans ma tête… Pour l'heure, un nouveau chapitre de la saga de notre Héritier préféré.

**Sahada** : Des Animagi ? Rien de tel n'est prévu mais je peux y penser. Je suis très contente que tu aimes ! Bisous !

**Cedric** : Et ben la voila la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Evasion  
**

**

* * *

**

Ah les joies des vacances…

Tout étudiant normalement constitué en savoure chaque seconde, en profite avec délice en songeant aux heures de cours qu'il n'a pas.

Harry Potter n'était définitivement pas normal.

Treize ans depuis le jour-même, cheveux bruns, yeux verts, le visage déserté par l'acné qui commençait à envahir ce brave Dudley,( largement encouragé (l'acné) par les friandises bourrées de sucre qu'il avalait chaque jour), Harry Potter n'était certes pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler quelqu'un de 'normal'.

D'autant plus qu'à ce moment même, le jeune Potter vouait aux milles diables un « sale blondinet vantard et prétentieux qui ne pouvait rien faire comme tout le monde. » Le jeune adolescent regarda avec lassitude l'oiseau de Draco qui une fois de plus était on ne peut plus exotique. Des couleurs arc en ciel magnifiques. L'oiseau lui délivra lettres et paquets avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre.

Soupirant, il s'installa dans le jardin, dans l'herbe verte et lut sa lettre.

_**« Hello Harry, **_

**_Comment va cette chère Londres ? Toujours aussi ennuyeuse je suppose. Ici cela ne risque pas d'arriver. A peine a-t-on fini quelque chose, qu'une autre à faire se présente. Cela doit être cela ce qu'on appelle « les vacances »._** (Harry grinça des dents mais poursuivit sa lecture, ses yeux parcourant le parchemin sur lequel des lettres élégantes étaient tracées. En effet, si la plupart des jeunes de treize ans écrivaient encore légèrement de façon brouillonne, l'écriture de Draco était droite, concise et extrêmement précise.) **_Je t'épargnerais tout ce que j'ai fait pour ce premier mois. Pour mon père, les choses vont beaucoup mieux. Il a cessé de t'appeler 'sale morveux en sursis' – je te laisse deviner en sursis de quoi… - et c'est maintenant ton nom qu'il crache comme si c'était une insulte. Je te dis, cela va mieux. D'ici un mois, il cessera de jeter des Avada Kedavra avec ses yeux quand on prononce ton nom… Cela sera sûrement des Endoloris. _**(Harry ne put retenir un sourire) **_A cela qu'ajouter d'autre ? Ah… j'allais oublier… Bon anniversaire ! Ne torture pas trop tes Moldus et amuse toi bien – autant qu'on peut s'amuser quand, un, on est chez des Moldus et deux, je ne suis pas là. J'espère que mon présent te plaira. Passe une bonne fin d'été. _**

_**Draco M. »**_

- HARRY !

Le brun leva la tête à son prénom. Son regard interrogatif se posa sur son oncle.

- Oui, mon oncle ?

Il posa sa main sur sa baguette, l'air de rien.

- Rentre. Dépêche toi.

N'ayant pas envie de provoquer la soixante septième dispute de l'été, Harry obéit.

- La Tante Marge arrive demain. Je compte sur toi pour –

'_Salazar… Il ne manquait plus que ça…'_

- … anormal qui pourrait -

Harry réfléchit une seconde. _La Tante Marge_ ?

….

Il ne savait plus du tout de qui il s'agissait.

'_Ca n'arrive qu'à moi, ça…'_

Ce nom ne lui disait strictement rien.

¤

_**« Salut Draco**_

_**Merci pour le cuir de dragon. Je ne veux pas savoir où tu te l'es procuré.  
Tes vacances sont géniales ? Enfoiré. T'as bien de la chance. Rappelle moi de te tuer, un jour.**_**_  
Tu te souviens ce que tu m'as dit un jour sur ta famille ? Que tu finissais par emmêler tous les noms au point de ne plus savoir l'affiliation que tu avais avec Rodolphus, Sirius, Marcus ou Diomède ? Mon oncle vient de me dire qu'une certaine Tante Marge passe quinze jours avec nous. Apparemment je suis censé bien la connaître… Je crois que c'est raté pour ce coup là. Elle ne me dit rien du tout…_**  
_**Au secours.  
Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer la rencontre…  
Bonnes vacances quand même. Puisses tu mourir étouffé par la chaleur, vil serpent ! **_

_**Harry P. R. »**_

Harry donna la lettre à Hedwige et regarda Rhiannon.

- Dis moi… Comment vais-je m'en sortir ?

L'oiseau se mit à chanter doucement, et Harry oublia tous ses ennuis.

¤

_Une semaine plus tard…_

Le chantage… Quoi de plus merveilleux dans une vie. Maître du jeu, Harry avait donné son autorisation de sortie à signer à son oncle _avant_ l'arrivée de Marge et avait ainsi accepté de cacher Rhiannon et de s'abstenir d'évoquer la Magie, allant jusqu'à jouer le jeu de son oncle.

Contre quelques petites rétributions… Financières pour commencer – il avait repéré des vêtements Moldus qui lui plaisaient bien et des tennis sympas, et autorisation signée surtout. Aller au Pré au Lard pour le plaisir le faisait frémir de joie. Il ne gardait pas un excellent souvenir du Pré au Lard, mais cela pouvait se comprendre.

- Bonjour, bonjour mes chériiiiiiiiiiiiis !

………

La tante Marge, un truc immence emballée dans un drap violet et rose accompagné d'un chien très moche, très idiot, appelé bouledogue par le commun des mortels devait passer quinze jours à Privet Drive.

………..

Ce mois d'août s'annonçait TRES long. Marge embrassa bruyamment son frère et sa belle sœur avant de serrer Dudley contre elle.

- Comme tu as grandi, mon chéri ! s'extasia-t-elle.

Le regard de la tante se porta inévitablement sur Harry.

- Je croyais qu'il n'était plus avec vous…

- Saint Brutus nous l'a renvoyé, expliqua Vernon très rapidement. Monte les affaires de Marge.

Harry décida de ne rien dire et d'obéir à son oncle, s'aidant de la Magie pour monter les deux valises pleines à craquer de la tante. Cela lui permettait de retourner dans sa chambre pendant que Pétunia offrait un thé à Marge et que Dudley essayait de s'abrutir davantage devant la télévision et la console Sega qu'on venait de lui acheter.

Le temps passa très longtemps. Harry qui s'était promis de ne pas faire de Magie – il devait avouer que cela ne pouvait _que_ lui attirer des ennuis. Il préférait ne pas tenter le diable. Utiliser une baguette intraçable, certes… Mais faire usage d'Impardonnable ou autres sorts du même acabit le ferait certainement repéré.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ce garçon a mal tourné…

Alors qu'elle déblatérait méchamment sur son compte, Harry révisait les types de torture dans l'ordre alphabétique.

'_Asservissement total, Brûler vif, Crucifier, Droguer, Ecarteler, Eviscérer…'_

- C'est comme les chiens vois-tu. Même chez les chiens de grande race, quand la mère a une tare, il n'y a rien à faire…

'_Faire fondre les os, Impero, Lumos Corpus – un bon sort, ça… le corps traversé par des rayons de chaleur de plus de cent degré… Très cool… Malédictions'_

- Il n'y a plus qu'à noyer la portée…

'_Et si on la faisait macérer dans un chaudron rempli d'Elixir de Zophria ?'_ songea Harry, renonçant à son dictionnaire de la torture.

Cela devenait de plus en plus insupportable.

- Duddy-chéri, mets nous BBC. J'aimerai écouter les informations, dit soudain Marge arrêtant ses commentaires désobligeants sur Harry.

Le garçon grogna mais zappa, abandonnant son film de bastons.

Une femme apparaît à l'écran et commence à débiter son flot d'information.

« Un incendie a fait hier deux morts au sud de Londres. Il aurait été déclenché par les jeux de deux enfants… Côté Europe, le traité de Maastricht, adopté depuis l'an dernier facilite les échanges qui ont augmenté en conséquence…. On me signale à l'instant une dépêche importante : il y a quelques heures, un dangereux criminel s'est évadé d'une prison. Meurtrier d'une dizaine de personnes, toute personne ayant des informations susceptibles d'intéresser les autorités peuvent appeler ce numéro gratuit, je répète, il y a quelques heures, Sirius Black, condamné à perpétuité pour meurtres, s'est évadé… »

Harry releva la tête.

'_Black ?'_

Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Il regarda à l'écran l'homme décharné.

Black… Où avait-il entendu ce nom ?

¤

- Si les parents sont mauvais, leur gosse ne peut être que…

'………………..Cette fois…'

Cette fois, il en avait définitivement marre. Il fallait qu'il réagisse. Il en avait plus qu' assez de cette grosse truie qui n'ouvrait la bouche en sa présence que pour l'insulter lui et son code génétique. Pas qu'il soit fou de ses parents, il avait une seule famille mais voir son intelligence se faire insulter jour après jour par une grosse vache au QI à peine plus évolué qu'une moule – et ce n'était pas particulièrement sympathique pour les bovins et les crustacés – qui chouchoutait un clébard franchement moche, agressif et aussi intelligent que sa maîtresse d'une manière absolument écoeurante.

Et pour couronner le tout, cette Moldue dont il devait supporter la présence exaspérante depuis _deux_ semaines l'insultait alors qu'elle devrait ramper à ses pieds ?

Consumé par la colère comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'un 'Meuuuuuuh' effrayait considérablement le foutu chien.

Minute.

_Meuuuuh_ ?

Harry Potter venait sous l'impulsion de la colère de transformer sa tante par alliance en une jolie vache – un peu mauve sur les bords – , dans le salon des Dursley en cette magnifique soirée du quinze août.

'Oups…'

Pas exactement ce qu'il avait prévu de faire et…

- POTTER ! hurla son oncle, vert de rage.

… Et il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un sort qui transformerait les maudites tantes en grosses vaches – vaches au sens… animal du terme, le concerto de « meuh » appuyait ce fait.

- Tu. Vas. La. Désenvoûter ! Et MAINTENANT.

Un sort peu commun…

- MAINTENANT J'AI DIT, SALE MÔME !

… Mais au final très amusant.

- Et bien en fait… Non.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Mmm... Pas envie. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne sais pas comment inverser le sort.

- PARDON ?

- Tu te répètes mon oncle, se moqua Harry. Bon, c'est pas tout, ça, mais je crois que je vais mettre les voiles. Aucune envie de continuer à me faire insulter. N'oubliez pas de la traire, conclut-il avec un sourire, il paraît que ce genre d'animal peut avoir de gros problèmes si on ne les trait pas tous les jours… A bon entendeur, salut.

Et l'adolescent, treize ans, valise a la main, canne-baguette indécelable dans l'autre sortit dans la nuit. Quelques mètres plus loin, il appelait le Magicobus pour aller à Londres.

¤

Harry crut bien que son petit cœur d'adolescent de treize étés (il était né en juillet) allait s'arrêter, figé sur place par la surprise qui l'attendait au sortir du Magocobus – mode de transport qui, à l'avenir devrait être évité à tout prix -. Car alors qu'il avait payé Dan, Stan, Ran , il se retrouva nez à nez avec Cornélius Fudge. LE Cornélius Fudge. Vous ne savez pas qui c'est ? Pas compliqué : il s'agit du Ministre de la Magie totalement incompétent, pleutre et pleurnichard, obsédé par le pouvoir qu'un miracle lui a conféré lors des élections quelques années plus tôt, pantin désarticulé de Lucius Malfoy à l'occasion.

Le dit Cornélius Fudge l'attendait.

'J'aurais pas comme un problème ?'

- HARRY !

'Apparemment si.'

- Oh, Merlin… Je suis content de te voir mon cher garçon.

'…………'

- Je suis Cornélius Fudge, se présenta le petit homme tout de violet et de vert vêtu. Voici les Aurors Dawlish et Stackelbolt qui t'accompagneront au Chaudron Baveur. Je t'ai réservé une chambre, nous y serons plus à l'aise pour parler.

Complètement halluciné, Harry leur emboîta le pas sans songer à protester. Peut être que le Magicobus l'avait déposé dans une dimension étrange sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Au point où il en était, une bizarrerie de moins ou de plus…

Toujours était-il que quelque chose ne tournait réellement pas rond dans sa vie. Il était sans doute voué aux choses étranges. Après tout il avait de bons antécédents, non ?

¤

- Nous nous sommes inquiétés pour toi, dit le Ministre.

'……………..Hein ?'

- Je vous demande pardon ? Depuis quand le Ministre de la Magie s'inquiète pour un adolescent de treize ans à la tentative de fugue avortée ? demanda Harry sur un ton des plus polis. Vu l'état de ses nerfs, il n'avait pas pu mieux faire.

-…

- Peu importe, murmura Harry. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre la raison bancale inventée à la va vite du Ministre qui de toute façon ne lui dirait pour rien au monde la raison de son « inquiétude » pour lui.

- J'aimerais que tu restes là… Chez les sorciers, jusqu'à la rentrée…

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à accepter. Il pourrait plus facilement aller à l'Allée des Embrumes ici… A condition de se débarrasser des deux Aurors qui ne manqueraient pas de garder un œil sur lui, il en était certain.

¤

Finalement, ils étaient trois. Les Aurors ne prenaient pas la peine de se cacher. Ils s'installaient de façon à ce que le gamin reste dans leur champ de vision. Cependant, Harry ne mit pas longtemps à repérer un troisième homme, aux traits confus, peut être cachés par un sortilège qui semblait toujours lire un journal – toujours le même – non loin de lui. Coïncidence, peut être.

Mais Harry était du genre parano.

Un bel après midi de août, Harry réussit enfin à les semer dans la foule qui s'agglutinait devant le magasin de sport pour admirer le nouveau balai haut de gamme qui venait de sortir : l'éclair de feu. La publicité avantageuse précisait que l'équipe nationale s'en était munie.

Alors, il put enfin pénétrer dans l'Allée des Embrumes, une fois plusieurs charmes de Modification d'Apparence jeté sur lui. Il avait envie d'acheter des ingrédients de Potions pas forcément très orthodoxes pour fabriquer des Potions très complexes et très illicites aux effets plus qu'amusants.

Il lui fallait d'abord du sang de fée…

¤

_- KILLIS ARACHNEA ! _

_Le sort rebondit sur la carapace de la créature aveugle. Harry sentit un des crochets du monstre s'enfoncer dans son bras. Il hurla une malédiction qui fut assez efficace pour éloigner la bête quelques instants. _

_Mais pas ses descendants. _

_Qui se jetèrent sur lui. _

Ce fut en hurlant que Harry Potter se réveilla, la main gauche serrée sur son bras droit, intact. Il frissonna au souvenir de son rêve, scrutant la pénombre de la chambre. Il n'aimait pas vraiment rêver d'araignées. Mais en passant, qui aimait ?

Le souvenir du combat réel lui revint en tête. Les sorts plus puissants les uns que les autres qui lui avaient vidé la tête et le cœur, le laissant complètement épuisé durant plusieurs semaines. Les blessures qu'il avait péniblement fait cicatriser mais qui lui avait fait mal pendant quelques semaines. Les migraines dû au poison de l'araignée.

Charmantes créatures, conclut-il en se levant.

Une heure plus tard, un hibou lui apportait une lettre de Draco. De retour en Angleterre, il viendrait le jour même faire ses fournitures et revoir son ami.

¤

Après les retrouvailles d'usage devant une glace, "Tu as transformé ta tante en VACHE ?" " En vache mauve." "...", Harry et Draco partirent faire leurs fournitures... Pour en arriver à la case librairie.

- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK ! hurla le libraire alors qu'un des terribles livres de Soins aux Créatures Magiques se refermaient sur un de ses précieux doigts.

Oubliant l'amour des livres qui se devait de qualifier tout bon libraire qui se respecte, le pauvre homme ne trouva pas d'autre solution que de frapper violemment le livre mangeur de doigts avec sa baguette magique, heureusement à portée de doigt. Le monstre poussa un couinement et lâcha la main. Le libraire réussit alors à le prendre à revers et eut tôt fait de nouer une sorte d'élastique autour pour empêcher l'effroyable objet d'ouvrir sa gueule ornée de dents pointues.

Avec un grand sourire, le libraire réclama les sept Mornilles que valaient le satané bouquin. Draco les lui paya. Avec un sourire innocent, Harry lui avoua qu'il lui en fallait un à lui aussi.

Le libraire faillit se mettre à pleurer.

¤

- Alors ? dit Draco une fois que son récit fut terminé.

Harry prit une cuillérée de la glace qu'il avait commandé quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Alors l'été prochain, je me lance un Reducto pour entrer dans ta valise.

Draco éclata de rire.

- Ca ne sera pas nécessaire. L'été prochain je crois qu'on reste ici.

- Pas de chance alors.

- C'est ton triste lot de pauvre Gryffondor.

- Je ne répondrai pas à l'insulte.

- Salut Harry !

Le brun aux yeux verts leva des yeux ennuyés sur un Ron resplendissant. Sa peau était rouge vif. Son visage pelait, apparemment victimes de coups de soleil que la Magie n'avait pas réussi à annihiler et jamais il ne semblait avoir eu plus de tâches de rousseur.

- Salut Ron.

- Oh… Weasley… Il paraît que ta famille a réussi à trouver un peu d'or ? On dit que les jeux sont truqués pour que les plus pauvres d'entre nous réussissent une fois tous les dix ans à gagner à la loterie…

- Draco…, dit Harry. Un sourire amusé dansait dans ses yeux. Ron rougit encore plus. Mais de colère cette fois. Ses poings se crispaient douloureusement. Mais malheureusement pour lui, avec son coup de soleil, ses tâches de rousseur et ses cheveux poil de carotte, il ne faisait pas vraiment peur. Plutôt le contraire.

- Papa a réservé une Chambre au Chaudron Baveur, ajouta Ron, ignorant finalement le blond. On reste ici jusqu'à la rentrée.

- C'est génial, dit Harry avec un sourire hypocrite.

Il n'en pensait pas un mot.

¤

La morale désapprouvait totalement ce qu'il faisait. Mais il se trouvait que cela tombait bien, car Harry n'avait aucune morale, ou presque. En tout cas la sienne était rarement compatible avec celle des 'honnêtes gens'.

Il se retrouva donc à espionner une conversation entre Arthur et Molly Weasley dans un concours de circonstances assez bien venu.

- … pas lui dire. Il faut…

- Il ne faut pas que Harry se balade comme l'année dernière partout dans Poudard. Black est dangereux et il a juré de le tuer !

- Je sais mais…

Harry n'entendit rien de plus. Il remonta dans sa chambre et se coucha dans le lit. Il entendit Draco, qui passait la nuit là se retourner. Le brun s'allongea sur le matelas, la tête pleines de questions.

Black ?

C'était à cause de Black que toutes ces mesures de sécurité ridicules étaient prises ? Ca n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi ce type, au nom vaguement familier voudrait-il le tuer ?

Il réfléchit encore observant le plafond.

Black. Famille de Sang Pur. Il croyait se souvenir que les Malfoy s'étaient liés aux Black par le mariage. Narcissa Black, cadette des trois sœurs Black était devenue Madame Malfoy. L'aînée, Bellatrix s'était mariée avec Lestrange. Et Regulus était un Mangemort accompli. Il y aurait un quatrième Black dans cette famille ?

Sirius Black…

Des recherches allaient sans doute s'imposer.

¤

- Draco Malfoy, si tu ne cesses pas tout de suite d'exhiber cette maudite boule de poil, je la jette par la fenêtre.

Le blond lui tira la langue continuant de cajoler outrageusement l'animal dans ses bras qui regardait Rhiannon d'un air curieux. Le chat était assez étrange. Très beau, chat noir aux yeux bleu turquoise. Il portait un collier en diamant. Et ce maudit chat âgé de deux ans était l'amour secret de Draco Malfoy. Lucius lui avait dit de prendre son chat cette année avec lui ne pouvant plus supporter la présence du matou au Manoir qui passait sa vie à ronronner et quémander caresses sur caresses.

Depuis quand Lucius Malfoy cédait-il aux caprices d'un félin trop entreprenant ? Le blond aristocrate s'était ainsi débarassé du problème envoyant le chat ronronner ailleurs. Le chat se nommait Cynfawr ce qui signifiait dans Harry ne savait plus quelle langue magique plus ou moins prince, royal ou un truc comme ça.

- Bonjour les garçons !

Pansy Parkinson venait d'entrer dans le compartiment. Très blonde, le soleil qui avait accompagné les vacances de la jeune fille avait encore éclairci ses cheveux. Les vêtements Moldus qu'elle portait pour passer inaperçu ne lui allait pas trop mal, remarqua Harry. La jeune fille commençait à prendre des formes.

- Oh, Draco ! Ce qu'il est mignon ! Il a encore grandi !

Harry préféra ne pas faire remarquer à tous ces admirateurs de félins que la bestiole avait deux ans et que par conséquent elle ne grandissait plus. Harry songeait de plus en plus à tuer toutes ces bestioles à quatre pattes. Entre le chat assorti aux cheveux de Weasley, le rat à moitié mort de Weasley et ce matou au pedigree aussi long que son propriétaire, Harry sentit qu'il allait faire une allergie aux rongeurs, félins etc…

Alors qu'ils entamaient une quatorzième bataille explosive…

- POTTER ! CETTE FOIS J'EN SUIS SÛRE ! J'AI QUATRE AS, COMMENT FAIS TU POUR EN AVOIR UNE PAIRE ?

Harry eut un sourire goguenard.

- C'est à toi qu'il faut poser la question. Est-ce que tu... tricherais Parkinson, demanda-t-il d'un air incrédule.

Draco moitié mort de rire, échangeait des regards amusés avec Blaise Zabini. Ils avaient tous deux refusé de jouer, trouvant plus divertissant de regarder Harry tricher et Parkinson exploser de rage.

Un voyage en train normal.

Mais comme nous l'avons démontré précédemment, rien de normal ne pouvait arriver à Harry Potter sans qu'une chose anormale ne se produise. Et c'est ce qu'il se passa quand le train s'arrêta. Deux heures avant d'arriver à Poudlard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Aucune idée…

Ils entendirent un bruit étrange. Comme s'il y avait du monde à dehors. Les vitres se couvrirent de glace. La vérité s'imposa alors à Harry.

- Des Détraqueurs…

Des Détraqueurs... Qui montaient dans le train.

Il avait une profonde horreur de ces créatures qu'il avait rencontré une fois dans le passé et qui avait déclenché en lui une spirale de cauchemar que seul un Epouvantard et les encouragements de son père avaient pu stopper. A cette époque d'après ce que savait Harry, ils étaient Gardiens… d'Azka… ban…

/- TU NE MERITES PAS D'AUTRE SORT, POTTER ! Tu es une aberration de la nature ! T'aurais mieux fait de crever. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais t'y aider…/

Dans le compartiment du train, alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur un être absolument horrible, répandant le froid et la douleur où il passait, les trois Serpentard s'inquiétèrent des cris que poussait Harry.

Avant que le jeune Gryffondor ne se taise complètement et d'effondre tout simplement à terre, évanoui, tandis que du sang coulait de ses mains, son visage déformé par la terreur. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le train repartit. Mais Harry n'avait pas repris connaissance.

- J'ai vu un adulte monter dans le train à la gare, dit Zabini , je vais le chercher.

- Je t'accompagne, dit Pansy.

Draco essuya la sueur mêlée de sang des mains d'Harry. Qu'est-ce qui provoquait une telle réaction ? Le blond était prêt à parier que les cicatrices que Harry lui avait montré sur son dos n'étaient pas étrangères à la peur panique qu'il venait de ressentir au point de se griffer le dos, les bras…

Cinq minutes plus tard, le professeur R. J. Lupin entrait dans le compartiment, l'air inquiet, ranimait Harry et lui mettait un bout de chocolat dans la bouche.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il le remercia vaguement. Et ce fut les derniers mots qui sortirent de sa bouche de toute la soirée.

¤

Harry refusa catégoriquement d'aller à l'infirmerie. Ron et Hermione eurent beau user de tous leurs arguments le brun ne céda pas, préférant aller se coucher tout de suite, même en sachant que les cauchemars ne manqueraient pas de venir hanter son sommeil. Le discours de Dumbledore l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur, la menace de Black l'agaçait et la présence des Détraqueurs le terrifiait.

Et c'est donc victorieux que Harry s'installa dans son lit, non sans avoir oublié de jeter plusieurs charmes qu'il n'omettait jamais, habitude oblige. Et puis, s'il faisait un cauchemar, il n'aurait pas l'humiliation de se réveiller en hurlant pour faire face à ses condisciples inquiets.

Sa dernière pensée avant de se coucher était qu'un Détraqueur était mille fois pire que la peur inspirée par un Epouvantard...

¤

- Je suppose qu'il serait inimaginable de songer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que durant les vacances la matière grise qui est censée se trouver entre vos oreilles se soit réveillée… Mais je crains que nous devions néanmoins commencer le cours… La Pimentine. Qui peut me dire à quoi elle sert ?

Harry manqua de s'effondrer sur la table. Encore un cours pa-ssi-on-nant. Et dire qu'après celui là ils avaient Défense contre les forces du Mal.

¤

Rémus Lupin accueillit ses élèves avec un grand sourire chaleureux, dégoulinant de gentillesse.

'Je vais vomir…'

- Bonjour jeunes gens… Aujourd'hui travaux pratiques… Rangez vos livres, et sortez vos baguettes.

Derrière le professeur, le placard trembla faisant sursauter toutes la classe.

- Professeur ?

C'est avec un grand sourire que Lupin expliqua ce que contenait le placard.

Un Epouvantard.

- Quel est sa caractéristique… Miss…

- Hermione Granger. L'Epouvantard est une créature polymorphe qui peut déceler la peur la plus terrible des personnes qu'il rencontre. Et se transformer en l'objet de cette peur.

- En effet. Excellente réponse. Et si je vous demande le moyen de le neutraliser ?

- Le rire ?

- Exactement. Dix points pour Gryffondor. Quel est l'avantage du nombre de cette classe… Monsieur Potter ?

Harry se contenta de le fixer en silence. Il se rappelait de lui maintenant… Lupin traînait avec James Potter… Et Sirius Black… Il l'avait rencontré en étant sous la forme de Severus Rogue.

Le silence régna quelques instants dans la classe alors que Potter regardait Lupin de ses yeux verts. Alors que Lupin allait interroger la ô combien talentueuse Sang de Bourbe, Harry répondit à la question sans la moindre hésitation.

- Etant donné le nombre que nous sommes, la créature aura du mal à en choisir une qui nous effraye tous.

- Très bien, acquiesça Lupin. Dix points pour Gryffondor. Bien, prenez vos baguettes bien en mains et répétez après moi… _Riddikulus_

_- Riddikoulus._

_- Riddikulus. _

_- Riddikulus. _

Harry se retint de jeter le sort en question au professeur, se sentant parfaitement idiot d'ânonner ainsi un sortilège aussi simple.

- Bien maintenant… Un volontaire… Vous…

- Moi ?

- Oui, vous. Quel est votre nom ?

- … Neville… Londubat.

- Bien, Neville… Quelle est la chose qui vous fait le plus peur au monde ?

Neville baragouina quelque chose.

- Excusez moi… je n'ai pas compris….

- ……………… Le… professeur Snape, gémit Neville.

La classe explosa de rire et le placard se remit à trembler.

Lupin eut un sourire.

- C'est vrai qu'il fait peur, admit Lupin alors que Harry se proposait de lui jeter un sort au vu de son attitude envers Snape la dernière fois qu'il y avait assisté. Vous habitez chez votre grand mère Neville ?

-… Oui… Mais je n'aimerais pas que l'épouvantard prenne sa forme.

- Il n'en est pas question… Voilà ce que vous allez faire.

Il lui chuchota quelques phrases à l'oreille. Neville le regarda avec surprise, Lupin sourit.

- Vous êtes prêt ?

Et il ouvrit la porte du placard.

¤

- BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAHAHAAHAHHAAHAAAAAAAAA ! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Le pauvre épouvantard ensorcelé se demandait pourquoi cette bande de zouaves stupides riaient, _riaient_, de la forme terrifiante qu'il venait de prendre.

Celle d'un homme nommé communément Severus Rogue, revêtu des vêtements on ne peut plus esthétiques de Augusta Londubat. Une vision d'horreur qui n'en était pas moins trèèèèèèèèès drôle, à en juger la mort par fou rire d'une quinzaine de Gryffondor dans la classe.

Traumatisé, l'Epouvantard foudroya du regard le débile qui avait OSE lui faire ça et passa à la victime suivante. Peut être aurait-elle plus de respect et…

…Non.

Pendant que la pauvre créature essayait de comprendre pourquoi tout le monde riait, Harry s'inquiétait de voir son tour approcher. Quelle forme prendrait l'Epouvantard ? Un Voldemort menaçant, son oncle armé d'une ceinture, ou un Détraqueur ?

Mais finalement, il n'eut pas à poser la question. Au moment où l'Epouvantard se plaçait devant lui, Lupin l'intercepta et ridiculisa le monstre. Neville le battit une fois de plus et Gryffondor reçut un peu plus de soixante points.

Lupin devait penser que Lord Voldemort dans la classe apparaîtrait si l'Epouvantard se retrouvait en face de Harry Potter. C'était peut être vrai. Mais dans le sens où Lupin l'entendrait…

Pendant que Hermione allait en Arithmancie, en Divination en même temps – Harry avait renoncé à comprendre son emploi du temps – Harry resta avec Draco. Le cours sur les Runes, qu'ils avaient pris avec les soins aux créatures Magiques – peut être que Harry trouverait des Darkiels dans le bouquin, songea-t-il avec amusement en se souvenant du nombre de larbins que les braves bêtes, telles des juments de Diomède jamais rassasiées avaient dévoré – était après la Métamorphose, qui arrivait à l'heure suivante. Harry en profitait pour se la couler douce.

¤

- Atroce ! C'était atroce ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! On aurait dit une libellule géante…

- Elle me faisait penser à un extraterrestre de Star Trek, dit pensivement Hermione se récoltant des regards bovins de la part de ses camarades sorciers. Cherchez pas…

Ron se pencha vers elle, apercevant son sace rempli d'au moins trois gros bouquins entre trois cents et quatre cents pages.

- T'as quoi dans ton sac ? On a que Soins cet après-midi.

- J'ai Etude sur les Runes et Culture Moldue.

- Hermione… Tu VIENS d'une famille Moldue.

- Oui, oui, je sais… Mais ce qui me passionne…

Harry perdit le fil des paroles de sa camarade. Etudier les Moldus. L'idée le faisait rire. Comme si les Moldus étaient des bêtes de foire à étudier soigneusement pour essayer d'en comprendre le comportement étrange.

Ils avaient appris que c'était Hagrid qui serait leur professeur. La proclamation de son innocence dans l'affaire de la Chambre et la démission de Brûlopot qui avait décidé d'élever des dragons nains en Polynésie l'avait propulsé au rang de professeur.

¤

Le cours commençait bien.

Hagrid les accueillit avec cinq Hippogriffes.

Sa préférence semblait s'appeler Buck. Il traitait l'animal avec ferveur expliquant que la politesse était ce qu'il y avait de sacré chez cet animal. Harry était vaguement inquiet. Le regard de l'animal ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Il ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Mais alors qu'il entendait Draco rire dans son dos, il vit l'Hippogriffe se jeter sur lui. Harry sentit ses sabots le toucher… Le frapper… Son ventre semblait-il. Sonné, inconscient de ce qui arrivait, ne comprenant pas cette douleur soudaine qui ravageait son estomac, il s'effondra sous les cris des élèves, et les menaces de Draco, tandis que Hagrid s'efforçait de calmer Buck.

A ne pas en juger, Buck n'aimait vraiment pas Harry. Tout avait si bien commencé… Par une chevauchée d'Hermione sur l'Hippogriffe…

Et cela se finissait dans un coton de douleur irréelle et pourtant bien présente.

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

**

* * *

**

**Bunny **: Ouiiiiiiiii ! Mission accomplie ! Je suis contente d'avoir réussi… Bouclé à vingt trois heures  
**Voldie **: Nos espoirs auront été vains.  
**Bunny **: De quoi tu te plains ? Tu n'apparaîs PAS.  
**Voldie **: C'est bien le problème.  
**Bunny **?.? Nan mais je rêve ! Quand tu apparaîs t'es pas content, et quand t'apparais pas tes pas content.  
**Voldie **: Je suis paradoxal.Bunny : Stupide et illogique… Une pitite note pour finir… En gros Harry a reçu des coups de sabots. Deux : un dans le bras, un dans le ventre. Pour comment il s'est pris cela je vous renvois au film.  
**Harry **: J'ai pris Runes ?  
**Voldie **: il se réveille celui là ?  
**Bunny **: Ouais.  
**Harry **: J'ai pris une attaque de Bucky ?  
**Bunny **: Ouais.  
**Harry **: Et comment on va sauver Sirius si Buck me déteste T.T  
**Bunny **: Toi, oui. Hermione non. (A)  
**Voldie **: Et JE suis illogique ?  
**Bunny **: JE suis l'auteuse... NA ! Et vous ? Z'en pensez quoi mes revieweurs adorés ?


	32. Pré au Lard, Détraqueurs et Maraudeurs

**Titre** : Les liens du sang  
**Auteure** : Bunny Anoushka Kalika  
**Genre** : ... Emmêlé...  
**Résumé** : Du bordel... Plein de bordel et d'embrouilles... BWAAAAAAAHAHAA  
**Disclamer** : Rien a moua…

* * *

**RAR** – Je vous remercie encore une fois tous !

* * *

**Basile** : En effet… je fais désormais des chapitres moins détaillés qui ne suivent plus tout à fait le livre sinon je ne m'en sortirai jamais… On continuera à avoir des détails sur les araignées… Mais j'ai pas beaucoup d'idées… Harry n'a encore jamais été confronté à un Détraqueur. Il peut connaître la théorie du Patronus mais ne peut pas l'appliquer comme ça. De plus la chose l'a fait par surprise. Explications pour l'Hippogriffe dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! 

**Rebecca-Black **: Plus précisément déesse des lapins, lol. Héhé ! Sont y pas géniaux nos pitits héros ! Voilà la suite ! Pas de panique. Inutile de me jeter aux basilics !

**DzPoAR** : Contente que tu aimes. Les explications pour Buck figurent dans ce chapitre. Désolée d'avoir laisser ça sans explication…

**Onarluca** : Mes vacances se sont bien passées bien que trèèèèèèèèèèèèès mouvementées o.O''' Voilà le chapitre suivant ! Tu aimes ?

**Sybel26** : En effet il veut disposer de la carte spéciale Cinq étoiles : cinq trucs sérieux et vous disposez du droit d'aller à l'infirmerie au moins une fois par semaine. Il est sur la bonne piste nan ?

**Milie Black** : Et bien je te remercie beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic ! Oui, on va savoir ce qu'il voit. Voilà un nouveau chapitre !

**Egwene Al Vere **: Hello ! Oui un peu plus court, je sais, mais c'était soit le 4 aout soit… plus long et je sais pas quand… Explications dans ce chapitre ! Mais ta supposition est assez bonne !

**Alinemcb54** : Contente que tu aimes, lol ! VIVE NOUS !

**Teyla** : merci de la review ! Hihi ! Me suis bien éclatée a ce passage là MDR. Oooh ! Cool ! Une copine de torture ! Des suggestions ? Je me proposais de commencer 1001 façons de tuer Voldie… 1 : L'enduire de miel et le donner en pâture aux fourmis… Nyark nyark…

**Cedric Potter** : Je pense que oui, il va sauver Sirius… Rien que pour la tête que fera Sirius en le découvrant du côté des forces du mal !

**Crystal d'Avalon** : Contente que tu ais aimé ! Merci de la review, voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Legion** : Voui, il commence à s'intéresser aux filles. Peut être un peu de Cho dans ce chapitre. Mais je tiens à préciser qu'il n'est pas arrivé le jour où très vilain Riri va tomber amoureux. Je pensais aussi à Ron dans le rôle du défouloir mais Queudver est aussi une idée, lol. Je sais pas trop pour Ginny. Je vais voir. La Potion… Héhé… Pour l'heure elle est terminée et fera son apparition sûrement un peu plus tard. Et bien, avant de te laisser lire ce nouveau chapitre, je tiens à te remercier de ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir et qui m'a donné quelques idées. Va falloir que je réfléchisse mais tu pourrais bien trouver satisfaction un peu plus tard. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai en effet tendance à plus privilégier les aventures de Dark Harry que ce soit SF ou LDS plutôt que ma fic nommée Guerre des Dragons… Donc les chapitres HP sont beaucoup plus régulier que l'autre fic. Encore un grand merci, ta review m' a fait très plaisir et je vais tâcher de prendre tes propositions en compte. Vala ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Mellon** : Moi, je te remercie de la review ! Lol. A vrai dire je sais pas encore ce qu'il va faire. Je suis en train d'étudier la question. Malheureusement Queudver ne peut pas lui servir de larbin – ou plutôt si quand il aura rejoint Voldie – car la prophétie blablabla… En effet il doit supporter Hermione mais Draco est là pour le soutenir. De plus Hermione abandonnera les Runes à la fin de l'année. Merciii ! Mais c'est grâce aux revieweurs comme toi que c'est possible ! Alors je te dis MERCI !

**Lyrashin** : Waah ! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise tant ! Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite ! En espérant que tu continues d'aimer !

**Nefra** : Lol, merci ! Voilà la suite.

**Nepheria** : Ca c'est la tuile ! Pas de chance. Contente que tu puisses malgré tout lire ma fic et me laisser une review ! Merci ! Bisous

* * *

**Place au chapitre !**

* * *

_Le cours commençait bien._

_Hagrid les accueillit avec cinq Hippogriffes._

_Sa préférence semblait s'appeler Buck. Il traitait l'animal avec ferveur expliquant que la politesse était ce qu'il y avait de sacré chez cet animal. Harry était vaguement inquiet. Le regard de l'animal ne lui disait rien qui vaille._

_Il ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Mais alors qu'il entendait Draco rire dans son dos, il vit l'Hippogriffe se jeter sur lui. Harry sentit ses sabots le toucher… Le frapper… Son ventre semblait-il. Sonné, inconscient de ce qui arrivait, ne comprenant pas cette douleur soudaine qui ravageait son estomac, il s'effondra sous les cris des élèves, et les menaces de Draco, tandis que Hagrid s'efforçait de calmer Buck._

_A ne pas en juger, Buck n'aimait vraiment pas Harry. Tout avait si bien commencé… Par une chevauchée d'Hermione sur l'Hippogriffe…_

_Et cela se finissait dans un coton de douleur irréelle et pourtant bien présente._

_° _

**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Pré au Lard, Détraqueurs et Maraudeurs**

**

* * *

- **

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il était entouré de blanc. Il mit quelques instants à comprendre où il était. L'infirmerie de Poudlard.

En un éclair, il se souvint de l'attaque injustifiée de l'Hippogriffe.

_'Sale bête…'_

Il s'en sortait avec un bras amoché. Heureusement, Madame Pomfresh ne tarda pas à lui remettre le bras en place sous les mots d'excuse d'un Hagrid traumatisé qui songeait déjà à sa lettre de démission.

- Calmez vous Hagrid, grogna Harry. Ce n'est pas de votre faute si il m'a attaqué.

L'agitation du géant l'agaçait plus que d'habitude.

- Allons Hagrid, sortez, ce garçon a besoin de repos et PAS DE MONDE DANS MON INFIRMERIE. MONSIEUR MALFOY, VEUILLEZ SORTIR IMMEDIATEMENT.

- Vous faites à vous seule plus de bruit qu'une classe de première année, répliqua le blond qui venait d'entrer. Quand au fait de sortir, je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin depuis les cachots pour me faire jeter dehors. Comment va-t-il ?

- Il ira bien, si on le laisse se reposer.

Draco soupira mais abandonna. Le dragon qui leur servait d'infirmière était pire que sa mère…

¤

- Ahaha !

Harry leva la tête de son bouquin pour regarder Draco, se demandant ce qu'avait encore le blond.

- Félicite moi, j'ai résolu le mystère Hippogriffe. Crois moi, il vaut mieux faire oublier cette histoire avant que quelqu'un ne se penche sérieusement sur les mœurs et antécédents de ces bestioles…

- Draco… Tu veux bien arrêter les détours ?

- L'Hippogriffe est par nature une bonne créature… blablabla… il accorde une grande importance à des choses telles que la politesse, la sincérité… Envers des Darkiels… - tu sais c'est quoi cette bestiole ?

- Oui ! Continue !

- Envers des Darkiels, il ne supporte pas la Magie noire et attaque instinctivement tout sorcier en ayant pratiqué dans les deux dernières heures.

- Je n'ai PAS fait de Magie noire depuis des lustres.

- Certes… Mais tu en es tellement imprégné qu'il a pu le sentir… J'en suis persuadé.

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Tu as raison Draco… Je n'ai pas intérêt à ce que quelqu'un se demande pourquoi Buck m'a attaqué. Je vais surveiller Granger…

Draco acquiesça et Harry s'affala un peu mieux sur le canapé vert de Leur chambre. Il était fatigué.

¤

- J'adore Halloween.

Hermione donna un coup de coude à Ron qui bavassait depuis dix minutes tout seul en observant les décorations du château, qui étaient comme chaque année, très réussies.

- Ouais. C'est une fête géniale, dit Harry d'un ton totalement plat.

Les yeux dans le vide, il n'avait pas envie de songer à la signification de ce jour pour lui. Ce jour où ses parents biologiques étaient morts, le jour où treize ans plus tôt, il avait hérité de cette cicatrice… Le jour qui avait fait de sa vie tour à tour un enfer, un paradis et un nouvel enfer, cette fois teinté de rires et d'espoir. Un monde presque normal quoi.

- Géniale…, murmura le brun.

- Désolé, Harry, je me suis laissé emporter.

- Laisse tomber.

Ca ne valait pas la peine de s'attarder là dessus.

- Harry, je…

- Ron. Oublie ça, tu veux ? Va t'amuser, je crois que je vais aller rejoindre Draco. A plus tard.

Il prit le premier couloir à gauche. D'où il était, il pouvait entendre les reproches d'Hermione.

- Et bien, bravo ! Tu es un vrai boulet Ronald Weasley ! Ca t'arrive de te servir de ta matière grise avant de parler ? Tu sais très bien qu'Halloween est toujours difficile pour Harry !

- Mais, Hermione…

- Pas de mais ! Allez on y va. Et si je t'entends prononcer encore une parole non réfléchie, je te jette un sort.

Harry prit mentalement note de compter les sorts qu'Hermione devrait lancer au rouquin. Un Weasley ne pouvait pas parler après avoir réfléchi. Physiquement, existenciellement impossible.

Mais c'est avec un gout de cendre dans la bouche qu'il rejoignit Draco quelques minutes plus tard. Heureusement, le banquet et le concert la dissipèrent et il se retrouva à s'amuser comme n'importe quel élève de Poudlard ce jour là.

¤

- Y a pas à dire, Weasley est vraiment un boulet.

Harry haussa les épaules. La réaction du blond aux paroles du rouquin n'était guère surprenante. Et elle atténuait un peu l'amertume qui refusait de le quitter malgré la fête.

Halloween.

Ce qu'il pouvait détester cette fête.

Fête des monstres et des esprits… Des déguisements et des sucreries.

Il haïssait Halloween.

Il jeta un regard dégoûté à Dumbledore qui essayait des dents de vampire en proposant des bonbons au citron à qui en voulait, pendant que l'infirmière exceptionnellement présente morigénait le vieil homme au sujet des caries que pouvaient causer ces friandises diaboliques.

- Tu ferais mieux d'oublier tout ça et de te détendre un peu, déclara Draco en faisant un large sourire à une Serdaigle qui passait derrière eux.

Il ne tarda pas à l'abandonner pour inviter la dite Serdaigle à danser. Potter soupira une fois de plus mais finit par proposer une danse à une des jumelles Patil qui accepta avec joie.

Ne pas y penser.

¤

- Mouaark ! J'ai bien mangé moi.

- Tu as TROP mangé, oui, répliqua Hermione, un rien méprisante.

- Mais…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Cela fait bien dix minutes que vous vous disputez comme un vieux couple ! Vous pouvez pas arrêter ?

Ils se mirent à se récrier de la remarque du brun et à rougir. Harry n'eut plus qu'une envie. Leur crier de se taire une fois pour toutes. Mais il ne le fit pas.

'_Que se passe-t-il encore ?'_

Car, comme pour en rajouter à sa mauvaise humeur chronique, un attroupement Gryffondorien prenait tout le couloir et les empêchait d'accéder aux dortoirs.

- Que se passe-t-il ? piailla une voix derrière eux.

- Laissez moi passer ! Je suis préfet ! Laissez moi passer ! cria Percy Weasley.

Le trio de troisième année profita de la brèche qui se fendait pour que le rouquin passe et s'engouffra dedans afin de voir de quoi il retournait.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à découvrir la cause de toute cette pagaille. Hermione étouffa un cri.

- La… Grosse dame, balbutia Ron.

- Et bien, quoi ? cria un élève derrière.

- Elle… A… Disparu ! Oh, Merlin…

Le Portrait de la Grosse Dame avait été sauvagement lacéré avec un couteau.

Derrière eux, les professeurs arrivèrent, hurlèrent à leur tour. Jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore vienne à son tour. Sa présence calma les esprits.

- Héhé ! La Folle ne nous cassera plus les oreilles, couina Peeves qui flottait au dessus d'eux, se délectant du joyeux bordel que causait l'agression du tableau.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Le sourire de l'esprit frappeur s'agrandit.

- Notre bonne vieille grosse dame s'est faite attaquer ! dit il joyeusement. Faut dire, elle avait refusé de le laisser entrer quand il n'a pas pu lui donner le mot de passe.

- Qui ?

- Sirius Black, répondit Peeves après un instant de silence. Il avraiment mauvais caractère.

Il éclata de rire et disparut dans un mur.

¤

Les issues du château furent totalement bouclés. Les élèves s'installèrent dans la Grande Salle sous surveillance des professeurs. Les chuchotis ne tardèrent pas à prendre fin. Pourtant la peur restait. Et les questions aussi.

Harry quand à lui, ne comprenait pas grand'chose. D'après ce qu'il avait pu découvrir, Black, cousin de Narcissa et Bellatrix Black avait été à Gryffondor avec James Potter. Il se souvint brièvement de sa rencontre avec lui, dans le corps de Rogue. Même si certains détails lui échappaient, il lui avait laissé un déplaisant souvenir de gamin obsédé par les farces et l'humiliation des Serpentards qu'il n'appréciait guère. Incarcéré pour une douzaine de meurtre dont celui de Peter Pettigrew l'un de ses amis, que Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir rencontré, il avait moisi à Azkaban pendant douze ans, avec l'accusation d'être à la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Or, Harry avait enquêté avec les Lestrange sur tous les Mangemorts pour trouver des traces de trahison dans leur comportement. Il se souvint que Malfoy et Rogue faisait déjà parti des rangs. Une probabilité existait, comme quoi Black aurait rejoint les Mangemorts plus tard, mais Harry en doutait. Ce type haïssait trop les Serpentard. Pourtant son comportement ne collait pas avec les faits. Attaquer le tableau des Gryffondor… S'évader d'Azkaban, s'introduire dans Poudlard… Beaucoup de choses qui n'avaient aucune explication.

Sauf si Black pratiquait bien la Magie Noire et voulait le tuer.

Quelque chose devait lui échapper.

Il lui manquait certainement un élément. Pourquoi Black serait il un Mangemort quand adolescent il ne pouvait sentir les Serpentard ?

… Peut être son animosité ne concernait-elle à ce moment que Rogue.

Cela devait être cela.

- … volière, tous les étages… Nous avons retrouvé la Grosse Dame mais aucune trace de Black.

- J'irai informer les Détraqueurs dans quelques minutes.

- Très bien. Bonne nuit, Monsieur le Directeur.

- Bonne nuit, Mr Rusard.

- Professeur… j'aurai aimé vous parler, dit Rogue doucement qui surveillait les élèves endormis.

- A quel sujet Severus ?

- Avez-vous retrouvé Black ?

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se tourna lentement afin d'observer les deux hommes qui discutaient à voix basse. Il finit par les fermer mais resta concentré sur la conversation. Les yeux de Rogue brûlait de haine à la mention de Black.

- Non. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il reste dans les parages…

- Avez vous des idées… sur comment il a pu entrer ici et déjouer la surveillance des Détraqueurs ?

- J'en ai des dizaines. Et pas une ne convient.

- Je vous ai fait part de mon étonnement lorsque vous avez engagé…

- Severus je ne crois pas que quiconque dans ce château n'ait pu aider Black à y entrer.

Rogue hocha la tête et s'éloigna.

La phrase du directeur laissa Harry perplexe. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

¤

Le lendemain, Harry alla en traînant des pieds au Cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il avait mal dormi et voir la tête de Lupin dès le réveil ne l'enchantait guère. Les Gryffondor le traînait derrière eux « dépêche-toi, je veux une bonne place » et cela n'aidait pas sa bonne humeur à venir lui rendre visite en ce vendredi matin.

Mais une fois dans la classe, ce ne fut pas Lupin qui vint faire cours.

Mais Rogue.

Ce dernier leur fit un cours des plus poussés et plutôt intéressant sur les loup-garou que Harry jugea bien plus passionnant que les Strangulots ou les Pitiponks. La tête des Gryffondor en voyant Rogue valait le détour d'ailleurs et lui donnait envie de rire.

Il perdit toute envie de rire devant le devoir que leur donna le professeur remplaçant à la fin du cours.

¤

- BIENVENUE AU PREMIER MATCH DE QUIDDITCH DE L'ANNEE ! GRYFFONDOR – POUFFSOUUUUUUUFFLE !

Harry entra avec satisfaction sur le terrain. Après la longue tirade de Dubois sur la nécessité de gagner la coupe cette année, sa dernière à Poudlard, il n'avait cessé de le harceler sur son jeu. Il ne faisait pas du Quidditch pour que Dubois le traumatise avec ses idées de victoire énervantes.

Il ne sentait presque pas la pluie qui tombait depuis des heures, semblait devenir plus forte à chaque seconde. Tout ce qu'il comptait c'était son balai et cette sensation que lui apportait à chaque fois le vol. C'était presque aussi bien que d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Se reprenant, il pivota et s'éleva dans le ciel afin d'essayer de repérer dans la pluie la petite sphère dorée. Les nuages étaient bas et sombres et il préféra redescendre un peu. Toujours aucune trace du Vif. En bas, il vit l'une des Gryffondor marquer un but sous les huées des rouges et or. Apparemment Gryffondor menait. Harry se reconcentra sur le terrain. Soudain, il l'aperçut. L'éclat doré qui déciderait du sort du match. Bizarrement, cette activité totalement matérialiste et sans intérêt qu'était d'attraper une balle dorée volante lui plaisait beaucoup. Il ne tarda pas à plonger en piqué, se ruant vers la fin du match à une allure vertigineuse. Il évita un Cognard de justesse, cadeau d'un des Batteurs Pouffsouffle. Le temps qu'il repose ses yeux sur l'endroit où il avait aperçu le Vif, ce dernier avait disparu. Grommelant quelque chose, il reprit de l'altitude tandis que l'attrapeur Pouffsouffle, Cedric Diggory, accessoirement Capitaine de l'équipe adverse l'imitait. Les yeux verts se remirent à balayer le terrain.

¤

Il avait froid. Terriblement froid. On aurait dit qu'un courant d'air glacial prenait forme à _l'intérieur_ de lui. Et puis soudain… Plus rien… Le vide, le néant. De cet humain blafard, drogué, perdu dans une forêt d'Albanie pour Merlin seul savait quoi, il en restait plus rien. Juste deux rubis étincelants qui avaient remplacé les prunelles marrons des yeux exorbités du déchet humain qui s'était aventuré sans le vouloir dans l'antre d'un monstre. Lequel monstre se délecta quelques instants des souvenirs de sa victime avant de s'en désintéresser plutôt rapidement, écoeuré par la médiocrité de l'individu.

Dans quelques heures, son hôte mourrait, faible qu'il était et lui redeviendrait ce répugnant fantôme sans consistance qu'il était. Les yeux brillant de fureur il resserra les poings. Même s'il lui avait été agréable de pour une fois se restaurer avec de la nourriture humaine, l'éphémérité de cette condition pitoyable lui donnait la nausée. Il allait devenir encore plus pathétique que cela d'ici quelques temps. Il n'arrivait pas à faire de magie dans ce pauvre corps.

Il redeviendrait brume sans forme.

Rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

Quand donc quelqu'un reviendrait-il à lui ? Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis Quirell ? Un mois, six mois, un an ?

La fureur au corps, il jeta un coup d'œil dégoûté à la prochaine proie qu'il posséderait quelques heures. Rats, serpents…

C'était le premier humain depuis Quirell qu'il arrivait à posséder.

Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il récupérerait tous ses pouvoirs. La rage au cœur, il dut admettre qu'il ne pourrait s'en sortir seul et qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un. D'un sorcier qu'il ne pourrait pas posséder s'il voulait un jour retrouver un corps.

Cet humain là lui ôtait plus de forces qu'il ne lui en rendait. Mais au moins, lui donnait il l'impression d'être toujours en vie. Parodie de vie, plutôt.

Vengeance…

Voilà ce qui lui permettait de tenir. De ne pas se laisser envahir par les ténèbres.

Il n'y avait plus que ce mot écrit en lettres de sang, gravé au plus profond de son esprit.

La vengeance de Lord Voldemort serait terrible.

¤

- ET SOIXANTE DIX A QUARANTE POUR GRYFFONDOR !

La pause fut signalée. Les joueurs rouge et or se posèrent et Harry eut le droit aux brimades de Dubois.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous à la fin ?

- Je tourne autour du terrain pour le plaisir ! Avec la pluie qui tombe c'est trop facile de repérer un truc qu'on a du mal à voir quand il fait beau ! Ca me fait plaisir de faire autant durer un match qui se déroule dans d'aussi bonnes conditions !

- T'énerve pas c'est juste que…

- Je fais de mon mieux, ça devrait te suffire, répliqua Potter en empoignant son balai alors que le coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine n'allait pas tarder à retentir.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il repérait le Vif d'or.

Et c'est alors que _cela _se produisit.

Harry ne sut pas exactement comment cela s'était passé. Toujours est-il que le stade devint entièrement silencieux. Un silence de mort effrayant. Sa tête tournait. Il se sentait glacé de l'intérieur. Et quand le froid gagna son esprit et qu'il comprit ce qui lui arrivait, il était trop tard… Trop tard pour repousser le souvenir horrible qui s'imposait à lui.

Un cri déchirant sortit de sa bouche pendant que toutes ses cicatrices dorsales semblaient se réveiller. Se rouvrir. Il pouvait presque sentir le sang couler de chacune d'entre elle. Son ventre parut s'ouvrir. Et aux douleurs fantôme s'ajouta le souvenir incroyablement précis… Et ce fut comme s'il revécut son horreur une deuxième fois.

/- TU NE MERITES PAS DE VIVRE /

Des coups sur un corps faible… Un rire… Des hurlements.

/C'est pour ton bien. Tu vois, les autres enfants, comme tu dis, n'ont pas des parents aussi dégénérés que les tiens. C'est pour t'éviter de finir comme eux que je fais ça. C'est pour ton _bien_./

Et la chute.

/HORS DE MA VUE ! JE NE SUPPORTE PLUS TA REPUGNANTE PRESENCE ! UN ÊTRE AUSSI HORRIBLE QUE TOI N'A PAS A ÊTRE SOUS **MON** TOIT /

Et toujours, au gré des mots… Des coups… Le sang qui coule… Les souffrances du cœur et du corps s'accordent ensembles, comme un ballet macabre.

¤

- Mr Potter !

L'infirmière paniquée se rua sur le corps de l'adolescent qui venait de faire une chute de quinze mètres. Il était toujours vivant, mais son visage était tordu dans une expression de douleur. Alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur le garçon, une violente décharge l'envoya valser.

- Que ?

Dumbledore, qui avait réussi à ralentir la chute du jeune Gryffondor, ne dit rien et agita sa baguette. Harry fut ainsi transporté à l'infirmerie, toujours prisonnier de son monde détraqué par l'attaque des Gardiens d'Azkaban.

¤

- Je lui ai donné une Potion Contre la douleur et une autre qui ressoudera ses os. Cependant je ne parviens toujours pas à le toucher, c'est étrange.

- Magie inconsciente.

-… Je sais…

¤

Quelques heures plus tard, l'équipe de Quiddtich vint lui rendre visite. Dubois était absent.

- Il doit essayer de se noyer sous la douche, dit George avec un sourire.

Ils avaient en effet perdu le match.

Comme si la mauvaise nouvelle ne suffisait pas, Ron lui apporta les débris de son balai qui avait rendu visite au Saule Cogneur qui n'avait pas apprécié la chose. Harry se sentit stupidement triste en voyant les brindilles, seules reliques du Nimbus 2000 qui l'avait accompagné durant trois années.

Finalement Madame Pomfresh vira tout le monde de SON infirmerie pour que le malade puisse se reposer. Et aussi pour lui dire l'étrange réaction qu'avait eu son corps.

Harry fit mine de ne pas comprendre pourquoi son corps avait fait de la Magie inconsciente. Sceptique, Madame Pomfresh vérifia que tout allait bien avant de le laisser sortir. Une fois hors de l'infirmerie, Harry défit le charme qui avait caché ses cicatrices à l'infirmière et se mit à courir pour rejoindre Draco.

¤

- J'ai hâte de visiter le Pré au Lard ! Zonko, la cabane hurlante… Les jumeaux m'en ont tellement parlé !

Harry lui jeta un regard vide.

- Pas toi Harry ?

Harry lui fit un grand sourire.

- Je n'ai pas d'autorisation.

Le visage de Ron se figea en une expression de surprise qui lui donnait l'air **vraiment** stupide.

- Quoi ? Mais, mais ?

- Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec ma chère Tante Marge, il n'a pas vraiment été question de signer l'autorisation, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Et au final il devait avouer qu'il était plutôt content d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas y aller. En effet, le Pré au Lard était synonyme de mauvais souvenirs pour lui, comme sa captivité à Poudlard. Même si elle avait été à l'origine de confusion au goût de glucose plutôt hilarante, la captivité en question n'était guère un moment agréable. Un Mangemort était mort ce jour là. Or, si la mort des autres ne le gênait pas, la mort d'un jeune Mangemort plutôt doué représentait autre chose. Il se demanda soudain ce qu'était devenu le premier année qui l'avait aidé à s'évader.

Ron pinça les lèvres mais se tut au grand soulagement de Harry. Draco en revanche fut moins content que son ami ne vienne pas.

- Tu aurais très bien pu forcer tes Moldus à signer ce maudit parchemin.

- Certainement. Mais je ne tiens pas particulièrement au Pré au Lard. Disons que je connais déjà.

Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil intrigué mais ne dit rien.

- Tu… connais ?

- Mauvais souvenirs, grimaça Harry.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, amuse toi bien.

Il eut un rire mauvais.

- Et tu peux bien déposer pour moi une fleur sur la tombe de Arcan Locky…

Draco le fixa d'un air bizarre mais n'ajouta rien. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé…

¤

- Tu n'es pas à Pré au Lard ? l'interpella le professeur Lupin.

Obligé de répondre à son professeur, Harry se retourna.

- Pas d'autorisation de sortie, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Oh, dit Lupin, ne sachant à l'évidence quoi dire.

- C'est pas grave.

- … Viens dans mon bureau, proposa Lupin. Je t'offrirai une tasse de thé et on pourra discuter.

Sans discuter, Harry suivit son professeur de défense jusque dans son bureau où il put admirer les charmantes créatures qui le peuplait.

- C'est pour notre prochain cours, dit Lupin, en voyant Harry observer une curieuse créature qui sautait joyeusement dans son bocal.

- Ah…

- Monsieur…

- Oui, Harry ?

- Vous vous y connaissez en Détraqueurs ?

La tête que fit Lupin aurait pu l'amuser dans d'autres circonstances mais là… La question le taraudait, et se sentir impuissant face à ces créatures le rendait malade.

- Je ne suis pas un expert, dit prudemment Lupin.

Harry se mordit les lèvres.

- Et… vous pourriez me donner des cours ?

Lupin hésita.

- C'est un acte de magie très avancé…

- S'il vous plaît…

- Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père Harry.

'Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?'

-…

- Très bien… Je veux bien essayer de vous aider. Mais pas tout de suite. Après Noël, le temps de préparer tout ça… Et en ce moment je ne suis pas très bien…

'Dites plutôt que c'est un problème lunaire qui vous cause autant de soucis…'

Après avoir quitté Lupin qui lui avait expliqué une fois de plus qu'il connaissait très bien ses parents, surtout son père, Harry retourna dans la Salle Commune. Il commençait à en avoir assez d'entendre toujours parler de ces deux étrangers qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour lui. Il se sentait bizarre à cette idée. Si l'évocation de James Potter lui rappelait un adolescent égocentrique et trop sûr de lui, Lily Evans était pour lui un parfait mystère. Il n'aimait pas trop creuser la question.

Retourné dans sa salle commune après avoir croisé un Rusard soupçonneux, Harry se laissa tomber sur un canapé rouge.

Les semaines se mirent à défiler assez vite. Serdaigle gagna le match contre Pouffsouffle, remontant le moral des Gryffondor. Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le voir venir, Noël arriva. Le professeur de sortilège leur appris à conjurer des petites fées qui chantaient 'jingle bells', il transformèrent des bûches en mini sapin de Noël en Métamorphose et confectionnèrent des Potions contre la toux avec Rogue.

Et deux semaines avant la fin du trimestre, la deuxième sortie à Pré au Lard était prévue au grand dépit de Harry qui ne savait plus ce qu'il pourrait faire une fois les étudiants partis. La compagnie des premières et secondes années qui le dévoraient des yeux n'était pas des plus intéressantes et il se refusait de boire le thé une fois de plus avec Lupin.

Une fois les autres partis, Harry se plongea dans un roman de bas étage qui aurait le mérite de lui faire passer son temps.

- Ah… Ce pauvre Harry…

La voix le sortit de son livre et il se retrouva face aux jumeaux Weasley. C'était bien les seuls Gryffondor qu'il appréciait vraiment. Il était prêt à parier que c'était par voie génétique qu'ils étaient à Gryffondor et non à Serdaigle ou Serpentard. Ces deux là frisaient le génie en Potions, Sortilèges et Métamorphose, créant des objets complètement déments.

- Vous n'êtes pas au Pré au Lard.

- Non, non, dit Fred avec un sourire au brun. Harry était le seul qui arrivait à les différencier sans jamais se tromper même quand ils essayaient de le faire marcher. Il les reconnaissait là où Molly Weasley y perdait son latin. Leur aura magique n'était pas complètement identique ce qui permettait au jeune garçon de bien les reconnaître.

- En réalité, renchérit son frère avec un sourire espiègle, nous sommes là pour toi.

Harry leur jeta un coup d'œil curieux se demandant ce qu'ils avaient encore inventé.

- Tadam ! Je te présente ton cadeau de Noël en avance ! s'écria Fred en lui tendant un bout de parchemin.

Le parchemin qui n'était plus tout jeune était complètement vierge. Harry leur lança un regard perplexe.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, dit George en pointant sa baguette sur l'objet.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent.

La Carte des Maraudeurs. S'il avait pensé qu'il l'aurait de nouveau entre les mains…

_Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue_

_Spécialiste en assistance_

_Aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coup_

_Sont fier de vous présenter_

_LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR_

- Voici la clef de tous nos succès, dit Fred. Une carte... De Poudlard.

Harry lui fit un énorme sourire.

- Comment vous remercier ?

George lui sourit tandis que Fred ébouriffait ses cheveux.

- En devenant un parfait Maraudeur dans la digne lignée des farceurs de Poudlard.

Harry sourit.

- Mais vous ?

- Ben ! On la connaît par cœur. Alors tu vois, si par exemple, à tout hasard tu veux-

- …te rendre à Pré au Lard-

-…le plus simple est de prendre-

-…le passage dit de la sorcière borgne. Celui la y mène aussi-

-…mais un éboulement l'a bloqué. Quant à celui là-

-…l'entrée est sous le saule cogneur-

-…donc à exclure. Ceux là-

-…sont connus par Rusard, donc évite-

-… mais la sorcière borgne te conduira chez Honneyduke.

- Bon, et surtout n'oublie pas d'effacer la carte ''Méfait accompli'', dit Fred en tapotant la carte qui devint blanche, sinon tout le monde pourra la lire.

Attrapant sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry se trouvait devant la sorcière borgne dix minutes plus tard. Alors que la présentation des Maraudeurs revenait sur la papier, il fut interpellé par l'un des noms qui y figurait.

Queudver…

Ce nom lui était familier…

Réfléchissant, l'adolescent prononça la formule qui ouvrait le passage selon la carte. Bien lui en prit, car une minute plus tard, Miss Teigne venait patrouiller dans le couloir.

Queudver… Où avait-il entendu ce nom ?

Mais une fois à Pré au Lard, il oublia toutes ses pensées. Il se dirigea vers la boutique de bonbons, toujours dissimulé sous sa cape.

- Tu as fini Draco ?

- Attends, je cherche des trucs pour Potter, dit le blond qui examinait les sucettes au sang.

- C'est un vampire ?

- Qui sait ? fit mystérieusement le Serpentard faisant secouer la tête de Pansy.

- Dépêche toi, je veux aller chez Zonko voir s'ils vendent pas des paquets de cartes qui empêchent les joueurs de tricher.

La remarque fit rire Zabini qui s'étouffa dans ses caramels échantillons gratuits.

- Je ne triche pas, protesta Harry, je suis naturellement doué.

Trois Serpentards manquèrent de s'évanouir quand Harry sortit de sous sa cape.

- Hello vous trois. J'vous ai manqué ?

- Po…

- Shuuuuuut ! Je suis pas censé être ici, lui rappela Harry.

- Comment as-tu fait ? demanda Draco.

- Tu aimerais bien le savoir hein ? fit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Venez on va prendre une Bièraubeurre.

Sans protester, les trois Serpentard suivirent Harry, qui remit sa cape, se fiant aux empreintes que le jeune brun laissait dans la neige.

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

* * *

**Bunny **: Ben normalement il y aurait du avoir la conversation aux Trois Balais… Mais quelqu'un dont je ne citerai pas le nom (atomise du regard sa sœur) m'a bousillé mes dernières sauvegardes. Du coup, j'ai pas le courage de tout réecrire pour ce chapitre. Le prochain sera plus long, é.è.  
**Voldie **: -.- L'excuse… Faible créature.  
**Bunny **: Je saaaaaaais. Mais je voulais que ce soit terminé pour aujourd'hui et c'est pas marrant de retaper tout d'un coup. Surtout que je me souviens plus vraiment ce qui était marqué T.T  
**Voldie **: FAIBLE CREATURE !  
**Harry **: … J'vais pas me plaindre.  
**Voldie **: … Ah ouais. Bon lapin. Gentil lapin.  
**Bunny **: . (montre les dents) Désoléeeeee… Mais bon, z'avez le chapitre… C'est pas mal non ? (chibi eyes)

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Le traître._

_- Où Harry sait que Black n'est pas coupable.- Où un Eclair de Feu Apparaît.  
- Où y a encore du Quidditch et des Détraqueurs.  
- Où Pattenrond décide de se mettre à crever l'écran car il est invraisemblable qu'on l'est oublié celui-là.  
- Où Harry découvre son Patronus – nan pas un cerf HUHUHU  
- Où Rogue est de mauvais poil et Lupin découvre la Carte du Maraudeur.  
- Où pleins de choses se passent encore._


	33. Le traître I

**Titre** : LDS – Les Liens du Sang  
**Auteure** : Me !  
**Genre** :…… Euh…  
**Résumé** : …………………………….. Pleins de trucs ?  
**Disclamer** : Là je sais ! Rien est à moi… V.V Le texte suit d'assez près les livres.  
**Note**_ : Désolée pour cette attente qui prend des allures de monstre V.V Mais j'ai eu de GROS problèmes de PC. Tout mon disque dur s'est fait la malle et mes quinze pages de chapitre avec. Ce qui donne un chapitre avec beaucoup de retard et coupé en deux... Désoléééée...  
_

**

* * *

**

**RAR : MERCI A TOUS !  
**

**

* * *

Onarluca** : Voici la suite !

**Teyla** : Et oui… la magie noire lui manque horriblement. Queudver ? Un peu plus compliqué que ça… C'est une jolie idée de torture pour notre Voldie national ça… EXDR… Voila la suite !

**Crystal d'Avalon** : Contente qu'il t'ait plu. J'espère que celui là aussi te plaira ! Il m'a donné du mal -.-O Pour toutes ces questions il va falloir attendre. Si j'y répondais maintenant ce serait beaucoup moins drôle.

**Mellon** : Contente que tout ça te plaise. Les délires ont souvent du succès et je suis contente qu'on me le dise quand ils sont bien. Voila la suiiiiiiiiiiiite !

**Milie Black** : La voila la suite si attendue ! Qu'en penses tu ?

**Egwene Al Vere** : Non, rien de tout cela… Son patronus sera… héhéhé… Lis le chapitre lol. (Moi, sadique ? Si peu…)

**Sybel26** : Un long entraînement devant le miroir. « je ne vais pas le tuer, je ne vais pas le tuer, je ne vais pas… »

**Panthère** : Loool. J'aime les compliments huhu…

**Panthère (2)** : J'ai rarement été aussi harcelée pour un chapitre, lol. Je te remercie d'avoir laissé une review pour vingt deux chapitres consécutifs O.o'''''''' T'en as du courage, dis moi ! Merci beaucoup, ça m'a fait super plaisir. Tes commentaires m'ont bien fait rire. Alors dans le désordre pour les questions : le sort de Kerfiel est un sort de Magie noire. Mon perso n'avait pas beaucoup de scrupules. Malheureusement, je crains que ça l'est très légèrement tué. T.T Faut que j'arrête de tuer mes persos sinon j'vais plus en avoir, lol. Tu peux m'appeler Bunny sans que je ne crisse des dents maintenant. Et oui, tout lapin évolue un jour, lol. Ce surnom est parti d'un grand délire plus qu'agaçant (il paraît que je ressemble à Bunny de Sailor Moon pour ce qui est de la malchance et de la maladresse) mais maintenant ça va. J'hésite à te remercier pour toutes tes menaces de mort… J'ai peur que cela ne sonne pas très naturel, MDR. Alors je vais conclure sur un « bonne lecture – le voici ce chapitre que tu attendais avec tant de… d'impatience et merci encooooooooore ! » Bisous tout pleins !

**Cédric Potter** : Meuuuuuuuh… T'as quoi contre Pattengenoux, euh rond ? T'inquiète son apparition est très limitée. Pour le reste, chose promise, chose en ligne :P

**I-Am-A-Lady-Voldemort** : O.o Oups ? On va faire comme si j'avais jaaaamais écrit ça... désolééééééééééée… les choses ont changé en cours de route V.V

**Sahada** : Contente que tu aimes ! V'la la suiiiiite !

**Bruno-Pier** : Merci ! Huhu ! Je suis un lapin very strange je sais… La Brûlure noire o.O Assez impressionnante comme invention ! Je te la pomperai volontiers… j'ai un peu de mal en matière invention de sorts. Zai l'autorisation ? Non, Harry ne dira rien à Draco. Draco ne l'a pas connu on a très peu parlé du « traître » dans sa famille. Et oui. Le ''jeune'' Tom Jedusor et le Basilic ont été transféré dans un autre objet. Une sorte d'Horcruxes je suppose. Je sais pas trop. Quand à savoir si on va les revoir… Peut être… on verra ça, cela dépend de la plume, c'est bien souvent elle qui décide plutôt que moi ce qui se passe. Je ne possède que les grandes lignes du scénario et je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi encore à cette question là. Mais je peux le faire… Voila la suite. Je reste impressionnée de la capacité de mes lecteurs à lire les 32 chapitres d'un coup. Je teremercie de l'avoir fait et en plus d'avoir pris la peine de me laisser une review. Grand merci et à bientôt j'espère !

**Pocrom** : OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIN (cri du lapin désespéré) normalement tu aurais pu savouré ce délicieux chapitre (moi me lancer des fleurs ?) depuis plusieurs semaines MAIS l'informatique en a voulu autrement. Et si le prof prétend que la récup' est possible, ça me paraissait difficile sur un disque dur reformaté (jadore utiliser des mots compliqués que je comprends quà moitié…) Enfin bref.. je suis désolée pour ce retard qui n'était pas du tout de mon fait… Voila ce chapitre… Encore désolée.. en espérant que tu aimeras !

**Nepheria** : Euh pour les Malfoy ça m'étonnerait. Lucius a une dent certaine contre Harry pour le moment. Et puissance ne signifie pas suicidaire, hein Riri ? Voila la suite ! Contente que tu aimes – et pour ton PC aussi :P

**Mara Jedusor** : (Voldie : TROP SAGE ? COMMENT CA TROP SAGE ? Harry : C'est la vertu de tout Gryffondor… Voldie : TROP SAGE ? GRYFFONDOR ? SUFFIT LES INSULTES ! ENDO-) Hellooooooooo ! je suis arrivée à temps on dirait. Voldie a quelques crises de démence il est intenable. (Voldie : Démence ?) Voila la suite ! Bonne lecture ! (Voldie : Bunnyyyyyyyyyyyyyy)

**Lisia** : Merci beaucoup ! Voila la suite.

**Hannange** : Salut ! Je suis désolée du retard, mis j'ai eu de gros soucis informatiques qui me font encore crisser des dents – des centaines d'images perdues T.T – et j'ai dû recommencer ce chapitre ¤en entier¤ Ce fut dur, lol, et j'ai réussi malgré tout ! Vive moi MDR. Je pense que tes persos a-do-rés (que c'est beau l'ironie) vont souffrir. Et pas qu'un peu. Ben, voila la suite ! On a failli attendre n'est-ce pas ?

**Tchaye** : Merci pour tout ! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise ! Voila le chapitre suivant ! Si, si, il est là…

**Jenni944** : Je sais pas du tout. Concrètement ça suivra jusqu'au tome 4. Mais je sais pas si je m'arrête à la cinquième ou sixième année. Je me pose encore la question. Après le tome 4, je pense que ça commencera vraiment à différer des livres de Rowling.

J'espère n'avoir oublié personne. Merci à tous !

_

* * *

_

Précédemment

_  
- Shuuuuuut ! Je suis pas censé être ici, lui rappela Harry._

_- Comment as-tu fait ? demanda Draco._

_- Tu aimerais bien le savoir hein ? fit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Venez on va prendre une Bièraubeurre._

_Sans protester, les trois Serpentard suivirent Harry, qui remit sa cape, se fiant aux empreintes que le jeune brun laissait dans la neige._

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : **

**Le traître **

**Partie I**

**

* * *

**

Sans protester, les trois Serpentard suivirent Harry, qui remit sa cape, se fiant aux empreintes que le jeune brun laissait dans la neige.

Malheureusement, une fois installé, Harry ne put sortir de sous sa cape, car une minute plus tard Flitwick et MacGonagall pénétraient dans le bar et s'asseyait à une table non de la leur. Et peu de temps après Hagrid et Fudge en grande conversation les rejoignirent.

- Le jus d'œillet ? demanda la voix crécerelle de Rosmerta, la petite serveuse.

- Pour moi, répondit MacGonagall

- Quatre pintes d'hydromel aux épices ?

- Moi, merci Rosmerta, dit Hagrid.

- Le sirop de cerise-boule de glace-ombrelle ?

- Moi ! dit Flitwick en fixant la coupe avec des yeux luisant de convoitise agrémenté d'un claquement de langue.

- Et rhum groseille, pour vous Mr. le Ministre.

- Merci ma chère. Asseyez vous donc.

- Merci beaucoup Mr. le Ministre. Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

Harry et les trois Serpentard ouvrirent leurs oreilles en faisant semblant de discuter Quidditch.

- Sirius Black, qui d'autre ? J'imagine que vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé le jour d'Halloween.

- Vaguement entendu parler…

- Avez vous raconté ça à tout le monde Hagrid ? soupira le professeur de Métamorphose.

La discussion se poursuivit ainsi. Les craintes de la présence de Black dans le secteur malgré la présence de Détraqueurs. Qui indisposaient tout le monde, évidemment. Le rappel des frasques de Black au collège, de son amitié avec Potter et de ses Marauderies. Il fut révélé que Black était le parrain de Harry. Il fut bien appuyé que le jeune Harry ne devait être au courant de rien sinon il serait ensuite dans un état épouvantable. Puis, l'histoire du Fidelitas, Black gardien du secret. Les soupçons de Dumbledore au sujet de la trahison d'un proche. Et finalement la trahison de Black, la mort des Potter. Puis les exclamations furieuses de Hagrid, pleines de colère sur le double jeu qu'avait mené Black. Puis le meurtre des Moldus et le massacre de Pettigrew.

- Mais c'est horrible ! s'insurgea Mlle Rosmerta.

- A qui le dites vous… Et vous imaginez si le jeune Potter venait à apprendre tout cela ?

oO°Oo

- Potter ?

- Moui ?

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Zabini d'un ton incertain alors qu'il échangeait un regard avec Pansy et Draco. Il trouvait la situation étrange. Normalement, il ne se serait _jamais_ inquiété des états d'âme d'un Gryffondor, mais depuis l'an passé, il avait fini par accepter sa présence parmi eux. Et depuis, ils voyaient bien plus Draco qui leur faussait souvent compagnie pour rejoindre le brun.

- Oui, ça va, dit Potter avec un sourire invisible, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Blaise ne répondit pas. Cela lui semblait assez évident après les révélations qui venaient d'être faites à Potter. Ne pouvant voir son visage dissimulé sous la cape d'invisibilité il préféra changer de sujet.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? fit une voix. Devant eux se trouvait Hermione et Ron. Ron les regardait, aussi rouge que ses cheveux, l'air furieux que les sales serpents viennent les déranger dans leur paisible retraite.

- On vient voir la Cabane Hurlante, Weasley. C'est interdit ?

- Et c'est tout ? Je suis sûr que vous manigancez quelque chose !

- Whaaaa ! T'as entendu ça Draco ? Weasley sait parfois utiliser des mots 'compliqués' de plus de trois syllabes ! Je suis impressionnée.

Draco acquiesça gravement, tandis que la fureur colorait encore plus les traits du rouquin.

- Laisse tomber, Ron, allons-nous en, dit Hermione avec un regard méprisant pour les Serpentard. Ca va bientôt être l'heure de rejoindre les professeurs.

- Bons petits Gryffondor, se moqua Draco tandis que Hermione lui jetait un regard furieux.

oO°Oo

- Y a pas à dire, les vacances ça fait du bien, dit joyeusement Harry deux jours plus tard. Dire que logiquement, on devrait être en Métamorphose… Ca me mets de bonne humeur cette affaire.

- Harry…

- Et puis Ron ne me réveille plus tous les matins avec sa phobie d'arriver en retard aux cours de Rogue, c'est reposant.

- Harry !

- Oui ?

- On a pas reparlé de Black.

-… Ah…

- Tu… étais proche de lui… avant tu sais ?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Draco, Black n'est pas coupable.

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas lui, le traître…, dit il pensivement. Père me l'a présenté un jour… Le traître je veux dire… Disons plutôt que je suis _tombé_ sur lui par hasard alors qu'il était venu voir mon père. Le « traître » est un personnage répugnant. Mais ce n'est pas Black, j'en suis sûr, maintenant.

- Mais alors…

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Jusqu'à présent, je ne mettais pas la main sur ce qui me turlupinait. Il s'appelait 'Queudver' si mes souvenirs sont bons, ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ignore ce qui a conduit Black à Poudlard, mais ça m'étonnerait que ce soit pour me tuer comme semble le croire la majeure partie de cette école.

Harry nota mentalement que Queudver était l'un des réalisateurs de la Carte du Maraudeur. Donc c'était l'un des quatre Maraudeurs. Il pouvait en retirer deux de sa liste : Black et James Potter qui ne s'était pas tué tout seul… Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui pouvait bien être les deux autres Maraudeurs

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Sais pas. Manger pour le moment, avant que Ron ne pique tout le chocolat.

- Je suis sérieux, Harry, grommela le blond.

- Mais moi aussi…

oO°Oo

- Tu vas te racheter un balai pour le prochain match de Quidditch ? l'interrogea soudain Ron au beau milieu d'un dessert au délicieux goût de chocolat.

Harry interrompit son geste. Sa cuillère remplie de mousse au chocolat délicieuse resta en suspension dans les airs tandis qu'il fixait Ron.

- Je sais pas.

Et il reprit sa dégustation.

- Mais…

- Je. Sais. _Pas_.

- T'énerves pas. C'est juste que les Serdaigles, ben il faudrait les battre alors on se disait que…

Les yeux de Harry flamboyèrent.

- Lâche moi.

- Quoi ?

- Ron. Je ne suis pas… D'humeur à penser au… Quidditch, siffla Harry en détachant correctement ses mots comme s'il parlait à un enfant de moins de cinq ans.

-…

Le rouquin pinça les lèvres mais n'insista pas, baissant les yeux sous le regard brûlant de Harry. Il y avait des jours où il ne savait plus vraiment qui était assis près de lui, à lui parler, à rire avec lui. Il y avait des jours où il regardait Harry et il avait l'impression d'avoir un parfait inconnu près de lui. Un inconnu qui lui faisait un peu peur. Ron secoua la tête pour se sortir ses pensées stupides. Harry était son ami et il avait des problèmes en ce moment voilà tout. Est ce que lui avait un fou furieux assassin à ses trousses ?

Ron changea de conversation en lui expliquant avec des étoiles dans les yeux qu'il aurait sûrement une nouvelle baguette à Noël vu que sa famille avait gagné à la loterie avant l'été. Harry ne commenta pas.

Le repas se termina sous la remarque de Ron que Croutard avait encore disparu. Le rouquin jeta un regard appuyé à Hermione qui ne daigna pas lui donner un coup d'œil. Dégoûté par les deux Gryffondor, Harry eut tôt fait de finir son repas pour rejoindre Draco et ne plus entendre Ron se lamenter sur un rat insupportable qui avait soi-disant disparu à cause d'un chat orange fluo des plus affreux.

oO°Oo

- JOYEEEEEEEEEEEUX NOËËËËËËËËËËËËËL ! Cadeaux, cadeaux, cadeaux ! hurla le rouquin en déballant avec bonheur ses présents.

La mâchoire de Harry se fracassa par terre quand il découvrit l'Eclair de Feu parmi ses cadeaux.

Sans aucun mot. Aucune idée de qui cela pouvait bien parvenir.

Le présent fit briller les yeux de tous les Gryffondor. Malheureusement, il ne le conserva pas assez longtemps pour essayer de voler. Merci à la paranoïa Gryffondoresque d'Hermione et de la vieille chouette qui semblaient persuader que c'était une tentative de Black de l'assassiner.

Bonjour la logique.

Surtout que Black ne voulait _pas_ le tuer aux dernières nouvelles…

oO°Oo

- BWAAAAAAAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA ! MWAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAA !  
Harry regardait Draco. Le blond ne riait pas. Il était mort de rire le bougre. Le brun se sentit gagné par l'agacement alors que son ami essayait de réprimer son fou rire

- Draco.

- MWAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAAA !

- Tu l'as déjà dit ça, marmonna Harry, plus qu'agacé maintenant. Arrête. De. Rire. CRETIN.

Peine perdue.  
Il continuait à se bidonner de rire, et les menaces de mort semblaient faire redoubler son hilarité. Prenant une moue boudeuse inconsciente, Harry se décida à attendre qu'il arrête de rire – pour respirer par exemple – et pour pouvoir parler.  
Dix minutes plus tard, il se reprenait…

-… Tu as reçu le meilleur balai de l'année… Weasley a bavé dessus… Granger t'a dénoncé… Mac Gonagall te l'a confisqué… Parce que le balai pouvait venir de Black… qui de toute façon n'est coupable d'aucun des crimes dont on l'accuse…

- Bien résumé, soupira Harry qui n'avait même pas eu le temps d'essayer l'engin.  
… Et bien non. Raté. Le voilà qui se remettait à rire.  
Il allait le tuer. Il allait _vraiment _le tuer.

oO°Oo

Les cours reprirent au désespoir de Harry. Potions (« JE VEUX PAS Y ALLEEEEEEEER ! » « Harry, tu es un courageux Gryffondor… » « NAAAAAAAAAAAAON ! ») Il revit tous ses camarades partis dans des lieux plus ou moins paradisiaques enlisés sous la neige.

- Le Kenya, c'était fantastique ! J'ai jamais vu des salaphanes qui-

Ou peut être moins enneigés.

- Salut Harry !

- S'lut Olivier !

- Passé de bonnes vacances ?

A peine le « oui » d'usage prononcé, Dubois enchaîna sur le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. A savoir…

- Tu as regardé le magasine Balai Mag' que je t'avais filé avant les vacances ? J'ai bien réfléchi et un Nimbus 2001-

- Olivier…

-… serait le meilleur balai pour toi, même si je sais que Malfoy-

- Olivier…

- En a déjà un et-

- OLIVIER !

- Quoi ?

- Il a reçu un Eclair de Feu pour Noël.

- Merci Ron, j'ai encore une bouche pour m'exprimer.

- Un éclair de feu ?

- Oui.

- Un VRAI Eclair de feu ?

- Oui.

- Mais… Un…éclair de feu ? Qui te l'a envoyé ? s'excita Dubois.

- C'est là le 'hic'

Dubois décida d'aller en parler avec MacGonagall et se fit prestement envoyé sur les roses. « Un match de Quidditch est moins important que la sécurité d'un de mes élèves, Mr. Dubois, j'espère que vous vous en rendez compte. » L'affaire avait évidemment fait rire Draco – il allait VRAIMENT falloir faire quelque chose pour les crises de fou rire de son cher ami. Draco pouvait se fendre la gueule autant qu'il voulait mais _d'aucune manière_ à ses dépens.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'ennuyer. Surtout que en plus de tout cela, les cours de Patronus commencèrent. Sirius Black et tous les problèmes que le ''criminel'' amenait avec lui était bien loin dans ses priorités. Lutter contre ses cauchemars était devenu bien plus urgent, merci aux Détraqueurs. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler à Draco, le blond en savait bien assez et ne parlons même pas des Gryffondor. L'adolescent avait pris le parti de jeter un sort de silence sur son lit pour que ses « camarades » ne l'entendent pas hurler de terreur la nuit. La situation était bien assez humiliante comme ça.

oO°Oo

Les jours défilèrent ainsi, se ressemblant tous. Ils se déchiraient en lambeaux ne laissant plus que des cendres dans les souvenirs de Harry. Il n'en pouvait plus. Son entraînement contre les Détraqueurs semblaient lui prendre toute sa joie de vivre.

-Parfois tu fais peur, soupirait Draco.

-Parfois seulement, se moquait Harry, cynique.

Sa vie commençait sérieusement à ressembler à un enfer. Et puis vint le premier match de Quidditch de l'année 1994. Serdaigle contre Gryffondor. Après l'humiliation Pouffsoufle, Harry ne pouvait envisager l'idée de perdre. La pensée que des Détraqueurs puissent revenir le terrorisait plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Draco lui même avait renoncé à lui faire des remarques à ce sujet, s'inquiétant pour le ton pâle de son ami et s'énervant chaque jours davantage de l'inconscience des deux Gryffondor qui se prétendaient meilleurs amis que lui.

Les soucis restèrent sur terre alors qu'il décolla. Bientôt toutes ses questions ne signifièrent plus rien pour lui et le souvenir de son oncle lui paraissait aussi irréel que le soir de son troisième été. Bientôt il n'exista plus que pour la petite balle d'or qui se mouvait insolemment dans les airs, au mépris des joueurs qui lui tournaient autour. Et lorsque le ''Détraqueur'' attaqua, le calme se fit en lui comme à chaque fois qu'il lançait un sort plus compliqué que la moyenne, chose qui n'était jamais arrivée depuis qu'il avait commencé l'apprentissage de ce sort.

Et cette fois, invoquant le visage glacial de son père éclairé par un sourire de satisfaction il sut que sa baguette ne crachouillerait pas une ridicule volute de fumée.

Satisfait, il regarda le tourbillon violent de fumée argentée fondre sur la créature qui trébucha et s'écroula par terre.

Peut être que l'enseignement de Lupin était moins efficace que celui de Voldemort… Mais une chose était sûre il venait de franchir une étape cruciale dans l'apprentissage de ce sort particulier. Le Patronus signifiait beaucoup pour un sorcier, une part de ce qu'il était. Une part de son bonheur et de sa personnalité. Il était toujours argenté mais pouvait parfois s'agrémenter d'un soupçon de couleur voire d'odeur selon le sorcier et son souvenir le plus fort.

oO°Oo

Pendant ce temps, les disputes puériles de Ron et d'Hermione continuaient de lui faire perdre la raison. L'emploi du temps surréaliste de la jeune sorcière la mettait de mauvaise humeur et un rien déclenchait des disputes entre les deux Gryffondor.

Le jour de la disparition de Croutard fut un tournant de leur amitié. Ron était persuadé que l'immonde matou de la jeune sorcier avait avalé son pauvre rat et il était bien décidé à ne plus adresser la parole à la Sang de Bourbe. Cela aurait pu être une délivrance, se disait cyniquement Harry mais les regards noirs qu'ils continuaient d'échanger le fatiguaient encore plus et il ne pouvait plus adresser un mot à l'un sans que l'autre ne se vexe immédiatement. Draco en pleura bien sûr de rire, augmentant la rage du Gryffondor.

Il se sentait vidé, à bout de force. Il lui fallait du repos et il savait parfaitement que cela ne risquait pas d'arriver de sitôt. Par chance, Draco, ayant compris que son ami allait finir par tomber malade s'il continuait à ce rythme, arrêtait les sarcasmes à tout bout de champ et l'encourageait à dormir dans leur ''salle'' dès qu'ils s'y retrouvaient.

oO°Oo

Harry s'envola. Il faisait plutôt beau et c'était agréable. Son Eclair de Feu était absolument divin. Harry remercia Salazar que MacGonagall lui ait rendu avant le match, un sourire entendu aux lèvres comme si elle ne doutait plus que les Gryffondor gagneraient la Coupe de Quidditch cette année.

Alors qu'il faisait quelques figures acrobatiques, s'amusant des commentaires de Jordan qui avait l'air fasciné par son balai (« JORDAN ! ARRÊTEZ DE FAIRE LA PROMOTION DU BALAI DE POTTER ET **COMMENTEZ** CE MATCH ! »), il remarqua avec amusement que la jeune Attrapeuse de Serdaigle le suivait comme son ombre. C'était une jolie chinoise. Elle avait un an de plus que lui, des traits fins et réguliers, des lèvres pleines et deux grands yeux noirs en amande bordés de longs cils. Elle était très jolie. Mais peut être un peu trop collante.

Aussi plongea-t-il vers le sol, espérant la semer. Son coup marcha, comme à l'habitude et la jolie fille garda ses distances pour le restant du match.

Et puis le Vif apparut. Malheureusement, Cho Chang l'avait aussi vu et fonçait vers lui. Mais son Comète II était loin de faire le poids contre lui. Il contourna aisément son balai. Si ça avait été Diggory ou Malfoy Harry aurait été plus méchant, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il cilla quand la jeune fille lui barra soudainement la route. Elle ne cherchait pas à attraper le Vif. Simplement à l'empêcher de l'avoir.

Les yeux de Harry se rétrécirent. Maintenant, ça allait devenir sérieux.

Les acrobaties aériennes reprirent. A chaque fois, Chang se débrouillait pour que le Vif trouve le temps de disparaître sous les hurlements de Dubois.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS HARRY ? FAIS LA TOMBER DE SON BALAI S'IL LE FAUT, MAIS **_ATTRAPE_** MOI CE VIF !

Et on traitait les Serpentards d'extrémistes.

Cette fois il allait attraper le Vif. Il était à quelques centimètres…

… Quand le cri de Cho le stoppa net. Et il les vit. Deux Détraqueurs arrivaient vers le stade, les bras tendus devant eux comme de sinistres zombies. Harry ne chercha pas plus à réfléchir. Il sortit sa baguette et hurla son sort. La forme argentée, aux contours étrangement changeant fonça vers les deux créatures.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il referma sa main sur le Vif d'or, faisant gagner le match à son équipe. Bizarrement, il était resté totalement lucide cette fois…

oO°Oo

Quelques minutes plus tard, les cris de MacGonagall remplirent le stade.

- C'EST UN SCANDALE ! INADMISSIBLE ! J'EN PARLERAI AU PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDORE ET-

Tout à la fête, Harry n'y prêta aucune attention.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard dans la soirée que Draco lui apprit la mauvaise farce que Flint, Crabbe et Goyle avaient tenté de lui jouer. Les yeux verts s'étaient mis à brûler de fureur et Draco se demanda comment il pourrait convaincre son ami de ne commettre aucun meurtre.

Cela s'annonçait difficile. _Très _difficile.

oO°Oo

Harry garda malgré tout un bon souvenir de la fête. Les jumeaux avaient ramené des produits de Zonko aux effets plutôt amusants ainsi que leurs créations personnelles que Harry jugeait extraordinaires pour des sorciers en cinquième année. Neville changé en canari fit beaucoup rire.

Vers minuit, une MacGonagll bien souriante vint les sommer d'aller se coucher. Elle parut ne pas remarquer l'état de la Salle Commune.

Harry glissa avec bonheur aux royaumes des rêves.

''_Harry ? Tu veux bien jouer avec moi ?'' demande Nagini. Il est peint en violet. C'est bizarre. _

''_Tu es violet.'' Dit Harry sur le ton de l'évidence. _

''_Et alors. C'est un rêve. Tout est possible. J'aime beaucoup cette couleur, tu sais. Presque autant que le vert.'' Répond le serpent avec un sourire. Oui, un sourire. Car en rêve, les serpents peuvent sourire. Ils peuvent tout faire d'ailleurs. _

''_Tu veux encore jouer au tennis ?'' demande Harry._

''_Pas cette nuit. Cette nuit, je veux tuer des rats.'' Annonce le serpent._

''_Pourquoi des rats ?''_

''_Pourquoi pas. Mais pas n'importe quel rat. Ce pauvre Croutard est déjà mort deux fois. Inutile de le tuer une troisième. Il paraît que les rats à la cannelle sont délicieux tu sais.''_

''_Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Pourquoi Croutard est-il mort deux fois ? Pattenrond l'a tué, non ?''_

''_Héhé… Ne le sais-tu pas ? Faire croire à sa mort est la meilleure solution pour rester en vie. Cette conduite est souvent adoptée.''_

''_Tu parles de Père ?''_

''_Entre autre.'' Répond évasivement le serpent._

''_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?''_

''_Et bien, le rat n'est pas-''_

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Saisissant sa baguette, il jeta rapidement un Lumos éblouissant. Regardant autour de lui, la seule chose qu'il vit ce fut Ron empêtré dans ses bras, l'air de sortir d'un cauchemar.

- Ron ?

Les autres se réveillèrent observant les alentours sans comprendre. Ron pleurait, hystérique.

- Si-Sirius Black… Il-il était làààà…

oO°Oo

L'histoire ne mit pas longtemps à faire le tour de l'école. Par la faute de l'étourdi Neville, le dangereux criminel avait réussi à pénétrer dans l'antre des Gryffondor et avait ouvert les rideaux de Ron, un couteau à la main et les yeux luisants de folie. Selon le rouquin et ses versions plus ou moins romancées, l'ancien prisonnier ressemblait à un squelette, à un glauque zombie que seul la folie paraissait pouvoir faire tenir debout. Un spectre d'une consistance malsaine qui semblait plus famélique qu'un chien de l'enfer.

Harry ne doutait pas de la véracité des dires de Ron. Après tout, la Grosse Dame avait dit avoir ouvert à l'homme. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était l'attitude de l'homme. Pour ce qu'il savait et qu'il s'entêtait à croire malgré tout, Black n'était pas coupable des crimes dont on l'accusait. Or, il agissait en criminel. Que voulait-il à la tour ? Harry restait persuadé qu'il ne s'était pas ''trompé'' de lit. Car il ne voulait _pas_ tuer Harry. Ou si c'était le cas, parce que son esprit détraqué l'aurait vu comme la cause de la mort de ses meilleurs amis. Mais il fallait avoir tout son esprit pour parvenir à s'échapper d'Azkaban, Harry en était persuadé. Donc Sirius Black _savait_ ce qu'il faisait. Il avait eu _l'intention_ de se servir de ce couteau. Et ce n'était pas sur un élève. Sinon, Ron serait mort avant d'avoir eu le temps de hurler. Donc il voulait quelque chose que Ron avait. Quelque chose à détruire avec un couteau. Quelque chose avec laquelle Ron dormait la nuit. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Harry pensa à Croutard, c'était bien la seule chose qui occupait le lit de son ami si ce n'était ses fringues. Mais c'était stupide. Pourquoi risquer cette liberté chèrement acquise pour un rat.

Son rêve lui revint en mémoire. Pour une fois qu'il s'en souvenait. Etait-ce un bête rêve ? Nagini n'avait cessé de lui parler de fausses apparences et de rats. C'était peut être lié. Mais il ne voyait toujours pas le rapport avec Black. Il lui manquait des éléments. Il manquait quelque chose d'essentiel qui lui donnerait la clef.

Oui. Mais quoi ?

oO°Oo

Il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de mettre à exécution son désir de vengeance. Ca risquait bien de se finir en coup foireux. ''Mais enfin vous êtes totalement inconscient, vous savez bien que ce criminel vous recherche et... blablabla...''

En plus il était véritablement épuisé et se balader la nuit dans les couloirs n'arrangerait pas son état de fatigue qui était chronique depuis quelques jours. Sûrement un effet secondaire très pénible de ses leçons de Patronus. Car même s'il progressait c'était toujours épuisant.

Mais bon... L'idée de laisser l'affront qu'il avait subi et son honneur invengé le répugnait. Et puis il irait ne serait-ce que pour contredire Draco. Il songea que s'il se faisait prendre, Draco Malfoy mourrait définitivement de crises de fou rire.

Un risque à prendre. Et si le blond mourrait, il n'aurait plus à entendre son rire sarcastique à longueur de journée…

Et ce fut donc ainsi qu'il se retrouva sous sa cape d'invisibilité à chercher des sorts de préférence peu décelables - de toute façon il comptait utiliser son _autre_ baguette - et particulièrement horrible. La liste n'était pas vraiment longue. Il finit par opter pour le '' Neus Celsioris " un sort particulièrement sympathique et absolument indécelable. Rogue le reconnaîtrait sûrement mais de là à soupçonner un innocent gamin de troisième anée... Il irait probablement chercher parmi les septièmes années et les professeurs qui oseraient s'attaquer à ses précieux Serpentard. Il sourit. Tout le monde verrait demain Flint Crabbe et Goyle se mettre à hurler bruyamment comme si on leur arrachait les entrailles. C'était plus ou moins l'effet fictif de ce sort. Ils auraient l'impression qu'une main creuserait un tunnel _à _l'intérieur de leurs estomacs pour sortir.

Charmant.

Harry sourit. Il était sadique…

… Et il avait hâte de voir l'effet de ce nouveau sort.

Retournant dans les couloirs, la carte des Maraudeurs dans la main il maudit soudain tous les dieux de l'enfer en voyant Rogue approcher. A grande vitesse. Sans qu'il ne puisse l'éviter.

_°Salazar me haaaaaaaaaaaaait°_

Heureusement qu'il avait une très bonne mémoire et qu'il n'avait rien recopié sur le sort. Il marmonna "Méfaits accompli". Se plaqua contre un mur et pria tous les dieux de l'enfer alors qu'il ramenait la cape sur lui.

- POTTER ! Je SAIS que vous êtes là ! Sortez de sous cette cape. Et expliquez moi ce que vous faites dans les couloirs en pleine nuit.

_°PUTAINS DE DIEUX ! Jamais là quand il faut...° _gémit mentalement le brun.

Harry retira sa cape.

- Euh... Insomnie ? proposa-t-il peu convaincu.

- Potter, persifla son professeur adoré, il ne me semble pas avoir lu dans le règlement que les élèves sont autorisés à sortir dans les couloirs à une heure aussi impie de la nuit pour _quelle que raison que ce soit. _

- J'ai pas lu le règlement...

- De mieux en mieux.

_°Oups ? Achevez mwa…°_

- Euh...

- Suivez moi dans mon bureau avant que les éclats de votre voix ne réveille les pauvres inconscients qui DORMENT à cette heure ci.

- Je voudrais pas vous déranger... je vais aller combattre mon insomnie dans mon lit, je-

- Suivez moi avant que je ne vous aide en vous mettant en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

_°IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK ! MAYDAY MAYDAY MAYDAY !°_

- Pendant que j'y suis... Videz vos poches.

_°Et fuck. Je suis puni d'avoir utiliser votre corps ainsi ? AIDEZ MOUAAAAAAAAAAAA°_

- Severus ?... Har... Mr. Potter ?

Potter ?

_°Ah ! Merci !°_

- Lupin, fit Rogue, grondant de haine.

oO°Oo

Evidemment l'affaire avait éclaté dans l'école. Plié en deux Draco. Rendu furieux Ron. Entre autre.

- Au moins tu n'es pas privé de sport, dit innocemment Dubois.

Le troisième année lui jeta un regard mauvais l'air _VRAIMENT_ méchant.

Harry lui, était de vraiment mauvaise humeur. Car après lui avoir demandé de vider ses poches, il avait vu le parchemin. Si Rogue ne savait pas ce que c'était, hurlant de rage aux insultes que le parchemin déversait à son encontre, Lupin en revanche le savait. Et lui avait ''emprunté'' de force en pestant contre son inconscience. Puis, il avait avoué avoir déjà rencontré les ''Maraudeurs'' comme se faisaient appeler les créateurs de la carte.

- Et dire qu'il y a quatre dix neuf pour cent de chance pour que Black n'en veuille pas à ta vie…

- Draco. Tais. Toi.

Le blond ricana. Il adôrait rire à ses dépens. Et il ne s'en privait pas. Harry regarda son ami s'en aller vers les cachots. Il rirait sûrement beaucoup moins au dîner. Il ensorcellerait Crabbe et Goyle en fin d'après-midi. Le sort mettait un peu de temps à se déclencher selon les explications.

Bon appétit Serpentards, sourit Harry mentalement.

Harry se dit que Draco risquait de _beaucoup _moins rire. Et l'idée le faisait presque sourire.

oO°Oo

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU LEUR AS FAIT ? cria Draco.

- Crie plus fort, répondit froidement le Gryffondor, je suis sûr qu'en Australie on a pas dû très bien t'entendre. Ne t'inquiète donc pas, ajouta-t-il, méprisant, ce n'est rien d'autre que de la peur et de la douleur. Rien qui ne puisse atteindre leur santé physique qui t'est si utile… Silencio. A l'avenir, si tu éprouves le besoin de crier, fais le sous un sort de silence. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tout le château n'entende tes cris.

Draco le foudroya du regard.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, dit le blond.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Harry. Doutais-tu que je le ferais ?

Le blond soupira et se laissa tomber près de lui.

- Ils ne méritaient pas ça. Ils sont cons. Mais ils ne méritaient pas ça.

- Un Gryffondor le mériterait sans doute davantage, fit méprisant Harry. Tu n'aurais rien dit si Weasley avait hurlé.

-…

- Draco…

- Quoi ?

- Après tout ce que j'ai enduré, répondit le brun, je ne peux pas admettre les demi mesure. Peut être qu'un être normalement constitué serait d'accord avec toi. Faut croire que ce n'est pas mon cas. Je continuerai ainsi.

Draco hocha la tête.

- Je sais.

- Hurle, crie, si tu le veux, dit le brun. Mais ne me trahis jamais.

- Ils méritaient une punition, répondit Draco à contrecœur.

- T'as pas besoin de me dire ce que je veux entendre, répondit le brun, je préfère quand tu es honnête.

Le brun quitta la pièce, laissant un blond songeur derrière lui. Malgré tout leurs rires, ils restaient différents, se dit Draco. Harry gardait en lui une souffrance, un traumatisme qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier et il devenait un véritable monstre de colère chaque fois que quelqu'un s'ingéniait même inconsciemment à les lui rappeler. Il se dit que pour Harry, ce qui était physique ne comptait pas vraiment. Les douleurs du corps lui étaient indifférentes. Celles de l'esprit en revanche le taraudaient, le rongeaient sans qu'il ne les évoque jamais.

''_Hurle, crie si tu veux… Mais ne me trahis jamais…''_

Hésitant, Draco s'élança sur les traces de Harry.

- On va au Pré Au Lard ce week-end ? demanda-t-il. J'y vais avec Circée. Tu peux nous accompagner si tu veux.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil.

- D'accord.

Il hurlerait sûrement. Draco n'aimait pas la douleur. Mais il ne le trahirait pas.

oO°Oo

- Severus, je sais que cet… Hm, incident, vous inquiète mais…

- Albus… Quelqu'un s'est amusé à jeter un sort de magie noire sur trois de mes élèves. Et vous vous figurez que je vais rester calme ? Une agression dans la Grande Salle et sous notre nez ! Sans que _personne_ ne voit rien !

- Le Neus Celsioris, est, je crois, le sort qui a été utilisé.

- Oui.

- Vos élèves ne sont pas les plus appréciés de l'école, vous en conviendrez.

Les yeux de Rogue se rétrécirent.

- Minerva, l'an dernier il me semble que vous faisiez tout un opéra de ces quelques petites agressions pétrifiantes. Pourquoi n'en ferai-je pas autant pour un sort qui vaut tout à fait le Cruciatus !

- Severus je n'ai jamais dit que–

- Arrêtez tous les deux, déclara Dumbledore. Cette affaire est préoccupante. Des mesures seront prises sans attendre. Vos élèves auront une ou deux semaines de congé pour se remettre et je ferai tout ce que je peux pour que l'auteur de ces attentats soit puni comme il le mérite. Cependant, je dois également me concentrer sur Mr. Black.

Rogue grogna quelque chose dans sa barbe mais fut bien obligé de capituler. Et sa haine envers Black surpassait tout ce qui aurait pu ressembler de près ou de loin à ses devoirs de Directeur de Maison. Il aurait pu tuer la moitié de ses élèves, assoiffés de Magie Noire pour pouvoir tuer ce chien de ses mains.

oO°Oo

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avec Pansy ? demanda Draco alors que Circée, quatrième année de Serpentard se changeait dans la cabine d'essayage.

- Je te demande pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avec Granger ? Elle n'arrête pas de me saouler avec ses jeux de cartes en ce moment. Elle trouve insultant qu'un ''Gryffondor'' ne cesse de la battre. Alors forcément… Et puis, Circée est sympa.

Le rideau s'ouvrit légèrement.

- _Très_ sympa, dit le blond.

L'adolescente sortit de la cabine vêtue d'une luxueuse robe pourpre rebrodé d'argent. Les manches étaient extrêmement longue, la cape traînait par terre. Une robe imposante et sublime.

- Je cherche quelque chose pour le mariage de mon cousin.

- Un peu trop Gryffondor, critiqua Harry.

- Je sais. Mais j'aime bien.

La robe lui allait très bien. Même si elle semblait bien trop élégante pour une jeune fille de quatorze, quinze ans.

Une dizaine d'essayage plus tard, Circée avait trouvé la robe de ses rêves et ne cessait de vanter les mérites de cette robe bleue étoilée d'argent qui mettrait en valeur ses yeux.

- Je me demande si je ne préférais pas les jeux de cartes, se lamenta Draco plus tard.

oO°Oo

Les vacances revinrent. Les œufs en chocolat envahirent Poudlard entier et on surprit quelques tableaux déguster une ou deux de ses friandises, généreusement ensorcelées par le directeur.

Rien d'anormal ne vint troubler ces jours heureux. On n'entendit plus parler de Black ce qui réchauffait légèrement l'atmosphère malgré l'omniprésence des Détraqueurs.

Les cours reprirent au grand désespoir des malheureuses victimes de ces profs sans cœur qui ne pensaient qu'à les faire travailler, gratter leurs parchemins du matin au soir. Le stress revint avec les devoirs et les contrôles de plus en plus nombreux et l'approche inéluctable des examens.

- OLIVIER, SI TU ME REPARLES ENCORE UNE FOIS DE TACTIQUE DE QUIDDITCH JE TE FAIS BOUFFER TON BALAI !

- T'énerve pas comme ça Harry, je voulais juste vérifier que tu avais bien compris de n'attraper le Vif que quand nous aurions cinquante points d'avance. Jusque là tu devras empêcher Malfoy de-

- OLIVIER !

oO°Oo

Harry aurait certainement laissé son adversaire gagner… Si celui-ci n'avait pas été Draco. Olivier le harcelait depuis des semaines avec ses histoires de stratégies sportives et il en avait plus que marre. Mais d'un autre côté, céder la victoire à Draco le rendrait insupportable pendant plusieurs semaines. Et il n'y avait rien de plus amusant qu'un Malfoy dépité par une défaite.

- Je vais te faire manger le sol, Riri.

- Crève !

oO°Oo

Le match avait été serré. Les joueurs rivalisaient de mauvais tours et de tricheries. Le climat tendu s'était incarné en bas coups de tous les genres. Cognards, coup de battes, tout était bon pour distraire l'adversaire. Même les Gryffondor se mettaient à être méchants. Six penalty, moult hurlements et une vingtaine de buts plus tard, le stade se mit à hurler pour couronner la victoire des Gryffondor.

Harry savoura bien longtemps son triomphe.

oO°Oo

L'euphorie des élèves – ce n'était pas ces vils serpents qui avaient gagné la Coupe – ne tomba qu'à l'approche des mois de juin. Hermione était plus irritable que jamais, épuisante et épuisée, collectionnant toujours les horaires étranges. Harry, insomniaque révisait quelques livres qu'il connaissait presque par cœur en jetant de temps à autre des regards à la jeune sorcière, plongée dans un bouquin caressant un Pattenrond ronronnant du bout de ses doigts.

Les horaires d'examens étaient aussi étranges que le reste. Mais Harry avait d'autres chats à fouetter et pour être franc, il s'en moquait pas mal. A vrai dire ça ne le concernait pas vraiment et les interrogations de Ron commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs. La capacité des Gryffondor à se mêler de ce qui ne les regardait pas était ahurissante et profondément énervante. Comment avoir une vie privée avec ses fouineurs qui passaient leur temps à chercher de nouveaux problèmes à résoudre – ou des rumeurs à lancer.

- Hagrid n'a pas l'air de très bien aller en ce moment.

Après l'incident de Harry, le géant s'était vu fermement conseillé de faire étudié aux élèves des créatures moins dangereuses. Les petits bijoux de Hagrid devaient être rapatrier dans un centre de surveillance des créatures dangereuses, notamment cet étrange « Buck » qui avait attaqué un élève sans aucune raison.

- On n'a qu'à lui rendre visite…

Harry aurait volontiers prétexté un devoir quelconque à faire, mais il eut beau cherché, il ne trouva pas.

- Allons voir Hagrid, marmonna-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

Au final, la petite visite chez Hagrid fut très instructive, bien qu'écourtée par l'arrivée inopportune des gens du ministère venu chercher Buck et deux autres créatures au nom imprononçable. Ron retrouva son rat adoré Croûtard qui, malgré tous ses pitoyables efforts ne parvint pas à s'échapper de la poigne de son maître. Ron balbutia des excuses à Hermione qui les accepta avec reluctance, ayant souffert toute l'année des méchancetés de Ron.

Ils quittèrent la cabane d'Hagrid, remontant vers le saule cogneur.

- Harry ?

- Je vais rejoindre Draco, expliqua le brun. Vous n'avez qu'à retourner au château.

- Mais…

- CROÛTAAAAAAAARD ! Reviens ici !

Le rouquin courut après son rat et le retrouva suspendu en l'air, tenu par la queue par un Draco Malfoy moqueur. Croûtard poussait des cris perçants, terrifiés.

- C'est ça que tu cherches, Weasley ? demanda le blond, goguenard.

- Malfoy. Rends moi mon rat.

- Salut Draco. Je te cherchais, dit Harry, accompagnée d'Hermione.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au rat.

- Rends lui. Ils ont pas été ensembles depuis si longtemps… Tu viens d'interrompre de charmantes retrouvailles !

Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Harry ! marmonna-t-il. Arrête de te moquer…

Le brun répondit par un sourire narquois que Draco devina méprisant. Et puis, tout sembla se figer. Draco fut soudainement attaqué par une gigantesque masse noire qui évoqua l'espace d'un instant à Harry, un chien. Le chien et le blond disparurent sous les racines du Saule Cogneur.

- Draco…

- Croûtard…

Hermione roula des yeux.

- Au lieu de rester plantés là, on ferait mieux d'aller-

Elle leva les yeux au ciel quand elle vit que ses deux amis couraient déjà vers les racines du danger végétal.

- … Chercher des professeurs.

Encore une aventure qu'elle sentait mal. Très mal.

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

* * *

**Bunny** : Oui je saaaaaaais. C'est mâââââââl ce que j'ai fait T.T Mais bon, ça commençait à devenir vraiment trop long… La suite s'éternise et c'était bon pour faire trente pages… Donc si tout va bien, le prochain chapitre clora définitivement la troisième année.  
**Voldie** : … Mais bien sûr !  
**Bunny** : Exactement ! Si, si ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour cette attente V.V Et pour ce chapitre au final moins long qu'initialement prévu. Mais avec cette perte de PC aussi. Enfin bref. Un nouveau chapitre (partie plutôt) qui s'achève.  
**Harry** : Magnifique…  
**Bunny** : Plus d'enthousiasme, je vous prie. Je recueillerai avec plaisir les review que vous m'enverrez :P Bisous et merci à tous !  
**Voldie** : Tu prends les Avada Kedavra aussi ?  
**Bunny** : VOLDIE ! 


	34. Le traître II

**Titre **: Les Liens du Sang  
**Fanficeuse**: Lapinou  
**Genre **: Delirium à peu près sérieux.  
**Ambition **: mettre Riri dans les pires situations possibles  
**A noter** : je ne fais que torturer des persos qui ne sont pas à moi...

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**Le Traître II**

* * *

**oO°Oo**

- VOUS POUVEZ BIEN TUER QUI VOUS VOULEZ MAIS PAS RUINER MA ROBE NEUVE !

- Apparemment il est en vie, dit Harry en grimpant les escaliers moisis de la cabane miteuse où ils avaient débouché.

Il devina sans peine qu'ils se trouvaient dans la fameuse ''Cabane Hurlante''.

- Mais à qui il cause ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Certainement au maître du chien.

_Sirius Black ?_ Peut être…

Mais qu'est ce qu'il voudrait à Draco ?

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Le blond vociférait en effet contre un adulte décharné et squelettique malgré le fait que l'inquiétant personnage lui ait pris sa baguette.

- Expelliarmus ! Cria l'inconnu.

- Protego !

Harry lança un sort de Désarmement. L'homme, affaibli par la malnutrition ne parvint pas à y résister. Il s'écrasa contre le mur. Mais contrairement à Ron, il ne s'évanouit pas. Harry tourna son regard vers Draco qui tenait toujours le rat de Ron.

- T'as une affinité spéciale avec ce rongeur ? Cynfawr va être jaloux…

Le blond roula des yeux.

- Ce type est un Animagus, signala-t-il obligeamment.

- Quoi ? C'est… Black ?

- Ouais. C'est lui le chien. Quant à savoir pourquoi il m'a attaqué. Je croyais qu'il ne voulait pas te tuer…

- C'est le cas, grogna Black. Comment le savez vous ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Je crois plutôt que vous avez intérêt à nous donner des explications. Il ne suffit d'un geste pour appeler tout Poudlard à la rescousse.

Black pointa la main vers Draco.

- Je veux le tuer lui ! LUI !

Harry échangea un regard perplexe avec Draco.

- EXPELLIARMUS !

Le brun sentit une force puissante le soulever, comme une vague de magie le recouvrir alors que sa baguette lui échappait des mains et que la vague le propulsait contre le mur. Incapable de lutter contre ce tourbillon de magie, le jeune garçon resta étourdi un moment avant de se concentrer sur son agresseur.

_Lupin_ ?

Ils avaient changé de dimension.

Hermione à ses côtés le regardait d'un œil effaré. Sans armes également, elle ne semblait pas comprendre.

Lupin s'approcha de Black et l'aida à se relever, sous l'œil horrifié d' Hermione.

- Vous… Vous étiez avec lui ? Je… Je vous ai fait confiance… Je… Vous êtes un loup-garou, vous, vous voulez nous tuer…

Harry ne prêta aucune attention au bavardage effrayé de la jeune fille.

Lupin serait un Maraudeur ?

''J'ai connu les créateurs de cette carte, autrefois.''

… Possible après tout. Il savait s'en servir de cet utile parchemin qu'était la Carte des Maraudeurs.

- Ecoutez, Hermione, je peux vous expliquer…

- Il me semble que c'est nécessaire, lâcha la voix froide de Harry. Vous n'avez qu'à commencer par nous rendre nos baguettes.

Lupin hésita, jeta un coup d'œil à Black puis rendit les bouts de bois, les yeux résolument fixés sur son ami perdu, puis retrouvé.

**oO°Oo**

Le récit des Maraudeurs était à tomber par terre.

Queudver.

Le quatrième Maraudeur.

Le traître.

Un rat Animagus. Les paroles de Nagini lui revinrent en mémoire.

'_Inutile de le tuer une troisième fois…'_

Black ne cessait de pousser des hurlements furieux, regardant Croûtard avec haine. Aucun des Gryffondor ne les croyait, répétant qu'ils étaient complètement cinglés. Mais Harry savait que c'était vrai. Tout prenait un sens maintenant. Il se souvint avec reluctance de ce répugnant personnage qu'il avait croisé dans le passé. Il frissonna de dégoût.

Harry les empêcha d'assassiner Queudver. L'idée le tentait beaucoup – vraiment beaucoup – notamment celle de le torturer – vraiment sa tête ne lui revenait pas, mais les avertissements du serpent ne cessaient de déferler dans sa tête. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Il voyait l'air surpris de Draco en voyant le jeune homme interdire à Black de tuer son ancien ami terrorisé.

Qu'avait-il en tête ? Le sourire mutin de Potter lui rappelait celui qu'il arborait lors de l'épisode Neus Celsioris. Il avait peur tout à coup.

**oO°Oo**

Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il suivit les adultes dehors, Draco boitillant à côté de lui. Il pouvait presque l'entendre déplorer sa robe en lambeaux. Le rat était entre Black et Lupin les suppliant de toute son âme d'être de créature servile et répugnante de lui laisser la vie sauve.

Harry fut par la suite incapable de dire ce qu'il s'était passé. A quel moment le rat avait repris ses esprits. S'était jeté sur eux. A quel moment il avait saisi la baguette de Ron. Peut être quand les Détraqueurs avait pointé le bout de leur cagoule. Pettigrew s'était jeté sur Draco qui lui barrait le passage. Le premier sort avait été miraculeusement dévié. Par contre, rien ne put empêcher le second. Harry vit le blond s'effondrer alors que le rat disparaissait dans l'herbe. Son énergie le quittait, vampirisée par les Détraqueurs qui s'approchaient. Draco saignait. Son sang tachait l'herbe gelée à cause de la présence des créatures maléfiques. La tête emplie de ricanement, d'échos douloureux, Harry parvint à se concentrer sur les yeux satisfaits de son père, sur son amitié avec Draco. Alors, il hurla le sortilège. Repousser les Détraqueurs, sauver Draco, il n'y avait pas d'autres priorités.

- SPERO PATRONUS !

Cette fois la forme argentée qui sortit de la baguette l'enveloppa de son intense chaleur. Il le réchauffa, semblant le réconforter avant de se ruer vers les Détraqueurs en montrant les crocs. Un loup aux yeux brillants écarlates était en train de faire fuir les Détraqueur.

Plus tard il se dirait que la couleur rouge avait peut être à voir avec la force du souvenir qu'il avait employé pour créer.

Le froid disparut alors lentement. Le monde sembla retrouver des couleurs et une chaleur. Pour un temps seulement.

Il trembla, et, épuisé, tomba à terre. A un moment, il sembla reprendre conscience pour voir le visage de Rogue, penché sur lui qui lui jetait un sort.

**oO°Oo**

Du blanc. Du blanc partout. L'infirmerie, encore…

Quelques secondes lui furent nécessaires pour se rappeler de tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Harry !

Se retrouver dès le réveil confronter à une voix criarde et à une paire de lunettes en forme de demi lune n'étaient décidément pas son activité favorite. Cependant il n'en laissa rien paraître arborant une tête qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie les martyrs du monde sorcier.

- Comment vont Draco… et Ron ?

- Bien, dit la jeune fille. Draco a juste une jambe cassée…

''Juste ? Je te parie que s'il s'était agi de Weasley tu serais en train de te tordre les mains d'inquiétude….''

- Ron dort. Les Détraqueurs l'ont vidé. Il lui faudra quelques jours pour se remettre.

''C'est sûr, Weasley a plein d'évènements traumatisants à son actif…''

Puis il lui revint en mémoire un ou deux détails.

- Et Sirius ? Et le professeur Lupin ?

Cette fois ce fut Dumbledore qui répondit.

- Severus Rogue est intervenu. Il a pu, hm, maîtriser M. Black et vous emmener au château. Les Détraqueurs devraient lui faire subir le Baiser d'ici peu de temps. Quant au professeur Lupin, ma foi, il doit hurler à la lune dans la Forêt. Heureusement, il a cette fois parfaitement pensé à sa potion Tue-loup.

Harry ne savait pas à quoi servait cette potion et il s'en moquait.

- Quoi ? Des Détraqueurs !

Dumbledore lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Heureusement, Miss Granger a un moyen de régler ce petit problème. Je pense que le temps de trois tours vous serait utiles… Il se pourrait que Hagrid ait à se séparer d'un de ses amis les plus chers, mais je suis sûr que pour sauver un innocent, il le fasse avec complaisance. Trois tours devraient suffire, miss Granger. Il est minuit… Bonne chance…

''Quoi ?''

Ce charabia se conclut sur un sourire indulgent avant que le directeur de Poudlard ne ferme la porte derrière lui. Hermione prit une brève inspiration et prit dans sa main le pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou.

Et pas n'importe quel pendentif.

Un Retourneur de Temps.

Cela expliquait bien des choses, comme l'étrange emploi du temps que Granger se traînait depuis le début de l'année. Harry devait reconnaître qu'il n'y avait jamais prêté attention. La chose que l'adolescente cachait aurait pu nécessiter plus d'intérêt de sa part. Mais il ne serait pas trop cruel envers lui-même : la jeune fille avait été étonnamment discrète pour une Gryffondor et avait laissé fort peu d'éléments derrière elle pour qu'on découvre son secret - ou était-ce que Harry lui avait accordé l'intérêt qu'il donnait volontiers aux Veracrasses d'Hagrid ?

Utiliser le Retourneur pour empêcher Black de se faire capturer.

Brillante idée, M. le directeur, accorda Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

Hermione lui expliqua ce qu'il avait déjà deviné. Puis ils plongèrent ensemble dans les méandres du temps.

**oO°Oo**

Draco ouvrit les yeux. Il avait l'impression que des Hippogriffes dansaient joyeusement sur sa tête. Ou plutôt à l'intérieur pour être vraiment précis.

- H-Harry ?

Le brun sursauta brusquement. Apparemment, il s'était installé là et s'était assoupi.

- Hé ?

Harry leva sur lui deux yeux parfaitement à l'ouest et déconnecté de ce bas monde.

- Ah salut, Draco. Je suis content de te revoir parmi les vivants, marmonna Harry.

-… C'est marrant. C'est moi le comateux et c'est toi qui a l'air de sortir d'une tombe.

- Très drôle. Disons que j'ai été occupé ces heures ci.

Draco était trop fatigué pour faire entrer ses sourcils en scène mais il les aurait volontiers haussé s'il en avait trouvé la force.

- Bon. Explique-moi ce que tu as _encore_ fait.

Harry lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne cacha rien de son inquiétude et en arriva au Retourneur de Temps de Granger.

- Nous avons reculé de quelques heures. Pour sauver Black.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- En fait, j'en sais rien. Ca semblait… approprié.

Draco n'insista pas. Il ne semblait avoir très envie de parler de ça. Le blond le comprenait à peu près.

- Et dans le détail ça donne quoi ?

- Nous avons utilisé Buck pour libérer Black. Il était chez Flitwick en attendant son... "jugement". Nous avons donc détaché Buck et attendu. Dans la forêt. C'était la pleine lune ce soir, on a eu de la chance de ne pas croiser de loup-garou...

- Et Lupin ?

- Apparemment, Rogue lui prépare une Potion spéciale. C'est la première fois que j'en entendais parler. On appelle ça la Potion "Tue-Loup". C'est un breuvage extrêmement compliqué à réaliser. Il ne doit y avoir que trois ou quatre sorciers en Angleterre capables de le réaliser. Cela consiste à supprimer les instincts meurtriers du loup-garou et tout risque de contamination. Je suppose que si on travaille dessus, cela pourrait peut-être guérir la lycanthropie. En fait, Lupin s'est transformé en loup, mais il n'avait plus rien d'agressif. Apparemment, il arrivait encore à réfléchir sous cette forme. Il est parti dans la forêt. Je ne pense pas qu'il nous ait remarqué, sinon, je suppose qu'il aurait gentiment fait acte de présence.

- Rogue lui a préparé cette Potion ? Je croyais qu'il le détestait.

- A la demande de Dumbledore.

L'agacement était bien visible dans sa phrase. Draco aussi se demandait parfois à quoi jouait son professeur de Potions. Ce qu'il faisait n'avait pas de sens. Parfois, il se disait que c'était le propre de la rouerie des Serpentards, et il n'y pensait pas, mais les doutes finissaient par revenir. Peut être qu'à force de rester près de Dumbledore...

Draco arrêta le cours de ses pensées là. Il ne voulait pas y réfléchir. Il respectait son professeur. Il devait avoir une bonne raison d'agir ainsi.

- Je me demande ce que fera Greyback, si jamais l'usage de cette Potion se démocratise...

- Qui ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Peu importe. Là n'est pas la question de toute façon. Tu te sens mieux ?

- J'ai encore un peu mal à la jambe.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

- Tiens en parlant de jambes, tu as réussi à approcher Buck sans qu'il ne s'en offusque ?

Harry grogna quelque chose.

- J'ai bien peur d'avouer avoir été obligé de laisser les commandes à la Sang de Bourbe. J'ai bien essayé mais j'ai manqué de perdre un bras. Et puis un tatouage à vie en forme de sabot sur le visage, c'est pas ce qu'il y a le mieux.

- Sale bête.

- Mais très utile. Des fois, je n'ai aucun mal à trouver l'affiliation avec les Darkiefs.

Draco le regarda, d'un air incertain.

- Harry.

- Oui ?

- Je viens de décider que je ne veux pas savoir.

Il répondit par un sourire charmeur.

- Ne détourne pas la question. Comment as-tu fait ?

- Un peu de nourriture et la persuasion féminine ont été utiles, soupira Harry, frémissant d'horreur à ce souvenir. Par contre, pour monter dessus, ça a été une autre paire de manche. Granger ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi à ma présence. J'ai la vague impression que cette brave bête se sentait "souillée" à l'idée que mes mains touchent ses plumes. Ce qui peut être problématique, c'est que ça a réveillé un ou deux souvenirs chez Granger. Moi qui pensais qu'elle allait oublier ses maudites recherches sur les moeurs des Hippogriffes.

- Quand bien même elle trouverait, elle ne pourrait jamais croire que Buck te fuie ainsi parce que tu pratiques un peu trop régulièrement à son goût la Magie noire.

- J'espère, soupira Harry.

Le silence retomba quelques secondes.

- Et en ce qui concerne le rat.

- Envolé.

-...

-...

- Et qu'espères-tu obtenir ?

-... Moi ? Absolument rien... C'est plutôt un pressentiment...

Alors que les deux garçons continuaient de discuter paisiblement, Albus Dumbledore, confortablement assis dans son fauteuil d'or et de pourpre, leva pensivement les yeux du souvenir datant d'une petite douzaine d'heures qu'il consultait. Il avait assisté à la deuxième prédiction du Professeur Trelawney et méditait déjà sur son sort, prévoyant des événements troublés qui ne tarderaient pas à s'abattre sur la communauté sorcière.

''_Cette nuit le serviteur brisera ses chaînes… et ira… rejoindre… son maître… Cette nuit…''_

Le souvenir rejoignit la Pensine du Directeur de Poudlard, toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

* * *

**Harry** : … Ben c'était bien la peine de le couper en deux.  
**Bunny** : V.V A l'origine, il était censé être plus long, mais j'avais pas envie de me refaire le tome 3 :P j'ai adopté ce système plutôt !  
**Harry** : -.-o Dis plutôt que tu meurs d'envie d'attaquer la partie suivante. Depuis le temps que tu nous saoules avec…  
**Bunny** : Mééééééééé ! Même pas vrai.  
**Voldie** : Je suis obligé, je le crains, d'approuver Bunny : j'ai hâte d'être à la partie suivante.  
**Bunny** : Tu reconnais enfin mon talent ? Je suis touchée…  
**Harry** : °sceptique° T'es malade Voldie ?  
**Voldie** : La maladie n'atteint pas les Seigneurs des Ténèbres, pauvre ignorant. Simplement… je risque fortement d'apparaître dans les prochains chapitres, ce qui va forcément en rehausser la qualité  
**Harry** :…  
**Bunny** : …  
**Harry** : Je lui rappelle toute suite sous quelle forme il apparaît ou j'attends un peu…? 


	35. Champions

**Titre** : Les liens du sang  
**Fanficeuse** : Bunny  
**Genre** : Copitage éhonté mais un peu remanié pour faire style que c'est pas copiter…  
**Résumé** : des problèmes, comme d'hab  
**Disclamer** : (boude) Pas à moi… Mais depuis le temps tout le monde le sait V.V

Bonjour à tous... je suis désolée du retard de la publication de ce chapitre... J'ai été malade et c'était pas drôle. Je tiens à vous faire de gros remerciements pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, vous êtes vraiment adorables !Pour les RAR, comme je me souviens plus à qui j'ai répondu et si j'ai répondu je ferai un poste sur mon live journal dans les jours qui viennent...

Bonne lecture et merci encore !

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**Champions**

**

* * *

**

Harry laissa entrer la chouette dans sa chambre. Pour une fois la bestiole était plutôt normale. Il se demanda dans quel lieu paradisiaque pouvait bien être Draco cette fois encore. Ce maudit blond prenait toujours un malin plaisir à le narguer, ne craignant même plus la vengeance diabolique du brun. Il jeta un regard menaçant au volatile qui n'en sembla pas vraiment traumatisé et qui attendait vraisemblablement la réponse. Ne se sentant pas d'humeur généreuse, Harry oublia l'oiseau le temps de lire la lettre.

"_Cher Riri_"

Ca commençait bien.

"_ J'espère_ _que tes vacances se passent bien_."

L'enfoiré. Il savait parfaitement que ses vacances _étaient_ insupportables. Même s'il était vrai que les Moldus lui lâchaient la grappe – enfin dans la mesure du possible. Grimaçant, l'adolescent continua la lecture de sa lettre.

" _Cette fois, nous sommes allés en Pologne, dans un coin charmant de Varsovie. C'était super. Il paraît c'est encore plus beau l'hiver et Père nous a parlé d'y retourner un Noël. La Magie noire de l'est est vraiment fascinante. Je n'avais encore jamais vu des choses pareilles. Je te passe les détails dans la lettre, on aura le temps d'en discuter plus tard. En parlant de père, je dirais qu'il est mieux disposé envers toi. Les vitraux ont cessé d'exploser quand j'ai le malheur de laisser échapper ton nom et je pense que tu peux envisager te retrouver dans la même pièce que lui sans qu'il ne te lance un Avada sans sommations. Je crois que les vitriers doivent d'ailleurs pleurer cet état de fait, je te raconte pas le nombre de fenêtre qu'on a remplacé ces deux dernières années. _

_Je sens que cette année va être délicieusement intéressante. A commencer par la Coupe Mondiale du Quidditch. Si tout va bien nous sommes dans la loge officielle. J'ai des Multiplettes, tu pourras profiter du spectacle. _

_J'ai failli oublier de te souhaiter un bon anniversaire… _

_On se revoit à Poudlard_

_A bientôt,_

_Draco"_

°C'est vraiment un enfoiré°

Sans plus attendre, il saisit un bout de parchemin pour envoyer sa réponse.

_"Cher Dracounet – c'est comme ça que t'appelle Pansy non ? _

_Te plains pas je voulais mettre pire. T'es vraiment un enfoiré, tu sais ? En ce qui concerne les vitriers, j'espère que le taux de suicide ne sera pas trop élevé sinon vous allez encore avoir des problèmes de justice. Oh, pendant que j'y pense, ne t'encombre pas de Multiplettes, je serai à la Coupe. Weasley m'a invité. Pour une fois qu'il sert à quelque chose celui-là… _

_Merci pour le cadeau_

_A la semaine prochaine,_

_H."_

**oO°Oo**

Allongé sur son lit, l'esprit et le corps en feu, le jeune homme se souvenait avec colère de la veille où il était imprudemment sorti de sa chambre sans baguette. Logiquement, ça n'aurait pas dû poser de problèmes mais son oncle avait eu des problèmes à la fabrique et avait un peu forcé sur la boisson, histoire d'oublier les dits problèmes. Evidemment, il avait accusé son neveu d'être à l'origine de tous ses ennuis et Harry avait dû jouer au guérisseur une bonne partie de la soirée. Ca lui avait coûté énormément d'énergie car il n'était vraiment, vraiment _pas_ doué pour la guérison. Il lui restait des bleus, atrocement douloureux qui le faisaient souffrir au moindre mouvement. Malheureusement, les sorts ne pouvaient rien contre les bleus et il fallait une Potion pour s'en débarrasser.

- HARRY ! Tes "amis" sont là !

Harry descendit les escaliers. Il jeta un coup d'œil méprisant à son oncle, se jurant de lui rendre au centuple ses blessures la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Il fit un sourire forcé à toute la petite famille Weasley qui était venu le chercher. Le père, Ron et les jumeaux. Rien que ça. Son moral déjà pas terrible descendit de quelques centimètres.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il disparaissait dans la cheminée, laissant derrière lui un salon jadis immaculé, maintenant couvert de cendres blanches.

Une fois au Terrier, il fit la connaissance des deux autres frères de Ron. Charlie, l'adorateur de dragons était plutôt sympathique. Il avait des yeux vert-marron, des cheveux plus bruns que roux et assez courts. Un anneau d'argent pendait à son oreille droite et il était habillé de cuir de la tête aux pieds. Celui-là semblait bien gagner sa vie. Bill, l'aîné, avait de longs cheveux d'un roux éclatant. Mais contrairement à Ron, ça ne choquait pas. Ils les avaient attaché en catogan. Il portait aussi une boucle d'oreille à l'oreille et elle ressemblait de manière suspecte à un crochet de serpent. Il était souriant et poli. Quant à Percy qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un bon moment, il ressemblait de manière affligeante à son père. Sauf qu'il avait en plus un air arrogant et supérieur plus qu'agaçant. On aurait dit un crapaud qui se prenait pour un phénix. Il n'arrêtait pas d'énerver tout le monde avec ses fonds de chaudrons pas très épais et semblait très fier d'être entré au Ministère directement après les ASPICs. Harry renonça à lui demander comment il comptait obtenir des postes intéressants sans passer par une Ecole ou l'université.

Hermione était également au Terrier. Depuis une semaine. Et il renonça tout net de penser à Ginny qui n'arrêtait pas de le regarder comme s'il était le Messie en personne.

Le soir, il frappa à la porte de la chambre des jumeaux. George passa la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte et cligna des yeux en voyant le jeune Potter.

- Harry ?

Le garçon mit un doigt sur ses lèvres. George hésita avant de le faire entrer. Les deux jumeaux étaient occupés à préparer des décoctions pour le moins douteuses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- J'm'ennuyais, j'arrive pas à dormir. Et puis Ron ronfle trop fort.

Les jumeaux lui sourirent.

- Ben alors bienvenue dans notre antre. Le jour nous sommes de braves concitoyens respectueux des règles – pourquoi tu t'étrangles ? – mais la nuit nous devenons les Terribles Sorciers Facétieux. On peut pas trop le faire le jour, parce que Maman entre dans les chambres comme dans un moulin.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Des farces et attrapes ! On compte en vendre cette année. A Poudlard et peut être aussi à Zonko. Tiens par exemple, ça c'est une "Crème Canari". On dirait une crème au caramel ? Ben nan, ça te transforme en gros canari jaune.

Harry éclata de rire quand Fred lui fit une démonstration.

- Ca c'est des pralines longues langues.

- Et vous avez d'autres projets ?

- Des tas ! L'idéal ce serait d'ouvrir un magasin… Mais pas tout de suite. Après Poudlard…

Harry admira les différents sorts et potions que les deux jumeaux avaient inventés. C'était dingue tout ce qu'ils arrivaient à faire. Harry avait toujours su qu'ils étaient intelligents… Mais il était loin du compte. Et dire que leur mère les prenait pour des incapables parce qu'ils ne ramenaient pas des notes convenables. Combien de sorciers de leur âge inventaient des sorts, des potions…?

- Vous avez jamais pensé à faire dans la recherche ? demanda-t-il.

- Si, répondit Fred. Mais ce sont des vieux croûtons imbus de leur personne. Ce qui nous intéresse c'est de rire et de faire rire.

- Tu trouves ça stupide ?

- Pas du tout, répondit Harry avec un sourire sincère.

Faisant un faux mouvement, il réprima une grimace de douleur qui n'échappa pas aux jumeaux.

- Harry ?

Putains de bleus. Apparemment c'était plus sérieux que ça et il était vraiment nul en guérison.

- C'est rien. Je suis apparemment plus fatigué que je ne le croyais. Je vais retourner me coucher.

Fred arqua un sourcil pendant que George bloquait la porte.

- Tu t'es fait mal ?

- Rien. Juste une égratignure.

- _Harry._ Tu te souviens de la fois où tu t'es pris un Cognard dans le bras, à l'entraînement ?

-… Oui, dit-il, ne voyant pas où le rouquin voulait en venir.

- Tu n'as même pas _sourcillé._

Harry cilla, réalisant qu'il venait de se trahir. Mais personne ne devait savoir. Ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses. Draco, c'était bien suffisant.

- On a sûrement de quoi te guérir, Harry, insista Fred. Pour ça, tu dois nous faire confiance. Le garçon hésita une seconde. Les deux jumeaux semblaient mortellement sérieux. Il finit par relever le haut de son pyjama. Ca faisait plusieurs jours qu'il avait préféré ne pas regarder l'aspect de sa blessure qui lui rappelait l'humiliation et les mauvais souvenirs. Et à en juger la tête que faisaient les deux rouquins, il avait eu raison.

Les bleus en questions tenaient plus du noir violacé qu'autre chose. On voyait nettement que ce n'était pas innocent.

- Je vais prévenir Maman, dit George d'une voix blanche.

- _Non !_

Personne ne devait savoir. Jamais.

- Je n'aurais pas dû venir.

- Ok, on ne dira rien. Tiens bois ça.

- Il t'a frappé, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'avais oublié de prendre ma baguette avec moi, murmura Harry en avalant la potion avec une grimace. Il eut un sourire blasé. J'avais perdu l'habitude depuis tout ce temps. Heureusement qu'il est là pour se rappeler à mon bon souvenir.

Son "père" ne lui avait jamais autant manqué.

- Arrête de dire des choses pareilles, soupira Fred. Est… Est-ce qu'il n'a fait… que te frapper ?

Harry plongea son regard dans les yeux extrêmement sérieux du rouquin. Il eut la vague impression de s'être trouvé des alliés.

- Non, il ne m'a pas violé si tu veux savoir, dit Harry. Il se souille assez comme ça en portant la main sur un monstre alors "autre chose"…

_°Je tuerai ce connard… Je tuerai ce connard. Je le jure. °_

La Potion commençait à faire son effet et il commença lentement à s'assoupir, se disant que c'était une bonne chose que ses plus horribles cicatrices étaient dans son dos, dissimulées par un sort qu'il avait appris quelques semaines plus tôt en fouillant dans un livre qu'il n'avait certainement pas l'âge légal de lire.

_°Je tuerai ce connard… °_

Une fois qu'il fut endormi, Fred et George appliquèrent un baume de leur composition sur les blessures de Harry. En tant que batteurs, ce genre de choses était indispensable s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver à l'issue de chaque match à l'infirmerie.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il nous ait caché un truc pareil…

- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est pas la seule chose qu'il nous cache.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Aucun sorcier de premier cycle ne peut faire de magie en dehors de l'école, Fred. Comment espérait-il se protéger avec une baguette sans faire de magie ? Si comme je le pense son oncle était saoul quand il l'a frappé, ce n'est pas un bout de bois qui l'aurait arrêté, mais plutôt un sort.

- Tu crois qu'il a trouvé un moyen de faire de la magie en dehors des cours…?

- Il fréquente Malfoy, non ?

- Malfoy aurait donné une baguette intraçable à Harry pour qu'il puisse se protéger ? Ce serait pas vraiment son genre. Tu imagine _Lucius_ Malfoy faire quelque chose pour Harry Potter ?

- Ch'ais pas. Je ne fais que constater. On lui en parlera plus tard.

Les deux jumeaux se couchèrent dans le lit de George avant de s'endormir, la tête remplie de question.

**oO°Oo**

- Les enfaaaaaaaaaants ! Levez-vous ! Il faut partir au plus tôt !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fichais dans la chambre des jumeaux ? Bouda Ron.

- Tu ronflais trop fort, se moqua Fred, on a eu pitié de son sommeil quand il est venu frapper à notre porte en désespoir de cause.

Ron se renfrogna, jeta un regard furieux à son ami avant d'attaquer une tartine de confiture, histoire de se venger.

Ils partirent rapidement dans le soleil levant. Ils se réunirent autour d'une jolie botte violette et trouée où ils furent rejoints par deux hommes. Harry reconnut sans peine Cédric Diggory, l'attrapeur de Pouffsoufle. L'homme qui était avec lui devait être son père.

- Amos ! Vous êtes là ! J'avais peur que vous soyez en retard !

- Jamais de la vie, mon vieux ! s'insurgea le type. Oh, tu es Harry Potter ! C'est vrai que mon Cédric t'a battu au Quidditch ?

Cédric lui jeta un regard impuissant avant de hausser les épaules. Il n'y pouvait rien.

- Euh, oui. Le Portoloin va partir. Tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est de l'attraper. Un… Deux… Trois…

Harry grimaça. Il n'aimait _pas_ les Portoloins. Presque pires que les Darkiels.

- Arrivage du Portoloin 1349, section Est, en provenance de… Oh et puis on s'en moque. Bienvenue au stade de la Coupe du monde du Quidditch, M'sieurs, dames !

Ils roulèrent des yeux et se séparèrent allant chacun de leur côté d'un pas conquérant.

- Ouaah… C'est trop génial…

Même si Harry était d'accord sur le fond, la forme laissait nettement à désirer. "Ouaaah ?" Il se prenait pour un chien ou quoi ? Vraiment ridicule. Les chances de trouver Draco avant le match étant quasiment nulles, Harry décida de prendre son mal en patience et de rester avec les jumeaux et les aînés Weasley – sauf Percy, bien sûr – histoire de passer le temps.

- T'es pour qui ? demanda Ron d'un ton soupçonneux comme si tout d'un coup il s'était transformé en membre de l'Inquisition Espagnole.

- Pour les gagnants, répondit Harry avec un sourire sauvage.

- Comme moi. Vive l'Irlaaande ! Cria Ron.

Harry secoua la tête, écoeuré. Il avait trois ans d'âge mental et deux neurones en état de fonctionnement. Pas de quoi s'étonner de son comportement alors…

**oO°Oo**

- Maître ?

- Quoi, _encore_ ?

- Je croyais que vous ne feriez rien pour la Coupe du Monde ?

L'homme ne répondit pas, caressant gentiment de sa longue main blanche la tête de Nagini qui sifflait de contentement.

- C'est le cas, Queudver. Il sera temps d'agir, plus tard. Quand mon fidèle Mangemort sera à Poudlard.

- Quel est votre plan, Maître ?

- Queudver, dit la voix sur un ton mielleux qui ne présageait rien de bon pour l'Animagus, je crois que tu en as _assez_ fait. L'affaire "Bertha Jorkins" ne joue pas exactement en ta faveur même si j'ai réussi à retourner ta stupidité à mon avantage.

- Mais, Maître, je veux vous aider…

- Tu peux toujours servir de repas à Nagini, dit la voix sifflante sur un ton sarcastique.

Queudver pâlit et n'ouvrit plus la bouche de la journée, effrayé par la voix terrifiante et l'aspect de son Maître. La colère était imprimée sur ses traits et il n'avait pas envie d'en faire une fois de plus les frais.

**oO°Oo**

- Voila nos places, dit Arthur.

Ils s'installèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard la loge commença à se remplir. Les dirigeants bulgares et irlandais arrivèrent, ainsi qu'un certain Ludovic Verpey qui discutait joyeusement avec Bartemius Croupton. Harry observa avec curiosité cet homme – sans en avoir l'air évidemment – se souvenant de l'affaire avec son fils quelques années plus tôt qui avait voulu rejoindre Lord Voldemort sans que personne n'en soit avisé si ce n'est le cercle des proches de Voldemort et le Lord lui-même. L'homme pouvant être utile, après s'être assuré de sa loyauté, Croupton Junior avait été Marqué… Que de souvenirs… Il se demanda si ce type avait jamais su que la chair de sa chair l'avait trahi. En même temps quand on voyait sa moustache taillée, sa robe parfaite sans la moindre poussière ni peluche, il était prêt à parier que ce type était un obsessionnel compulsif de l'ordre. Bizarrement, il n'était pas surpris de savoir que c'était lui, le fameux supérieur de Percy que ce dernier adulait.

Finalement les dernières places de la loge se remplirent quand Fudge, accompagné de la famille Malfoy au grand complet arriva. Harry se retourna et échangea quelques mots avec Draco tout en jetant des regards amusés à Lucius qui essayait de se convaincre que, non, balancer Potter par-dessus la rambarde de la loge n'était pas une bonne idée.

- Tu savais qu'ils seraient là ?

- Evidemment, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules alors que Arthur et Lucius échangeaient des formalités glacées et que Fudge complimentait la robe de Narcissa Malfoy. La femme prit un air dégoûté qui ne correspondait pas vraiment à son beau visage mais le remercia du bout des lèvres.

Elle fut "sauvée" par Verpey qui commença à discuter avec elle. Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard et observèrent avec un intérêt la réaction de Lucius qui voyait Narcissa se faire outrageusement draguée sous ses yeux, en plus.

Avant que Malfoy n'ait choisi entre l'Avada et le Doloris, les mascottes des deux équipes commencèrent le spectacle. Et le spectacle durerait longtemps, jusqu'à la victoire de l'Irlande, malgré la performance de Viktor Krum.

**oO°Oo**

Des cris. Des hurlements réveillèrent la tente des Weasley. Harry faillit tuer Arthur qui s'était penché au dessus de son visage pour le réveiller.

- Vite ! Habillez-vous et courez vers la forêt.

- Papa ? Mais…

Arthur ne voulut rien savoir.

- On parlera plus tard. Pour le moment, courez ! Ne vous séparez pas, quoiqu'il arrive. Et si besoin est, servez-vous de vos baguettes !

Les adolescents sortirent en trombe de la tente. Pour faire face au vent de panique dehors. Apparemment, un groupe de Mangemorts s'amusaient beaucoup avec les propriétaires Moldus du camping. En voila qui avaient abusé de l'hydromel.

Compressé par la foule, le petit groupe se retrouva vite séparé. D'autant que Harry n'avait rien contre l'idée de s'approcher un peu des Mangemorts. Quand on est fou, tout espoir est permis, n'est-ce pas ?

- Harry !

Il sentit une main l'agripper et se retrouva nez à nez avec Draco.

- Viens, allons dans les bois.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil significatif aux Mangemorts et Draco n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce que voulait faire son ami. Vérifier. Juste pour être sûr.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on entend les hurlements que le loup est là, dit le blond en l'entraînant.

Harry le suivit à contrecœur.

- Draco…

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-… Disons que y a des gens qui ont un sens de la fête plus tordu que d'autres, sans vouloir te vexer…

- Sans commentaires…

- HARRY !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- On a _fuit_ ensemble…

Ron lui jeta un regard dubitatif.

- Vous savez ce qu'il se passe ?

- Aucune idée, dit Draco. Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est la panique…

- Ecoutez…

- Quoi ?

- Vous n'avez rien entendu ?

- A part des hurlements ? Non…

- **_Morsmordre_** !

Deux minutes plus tard, une Marque étrangement familière illuminait le ciel sous le regard pétrifié des adolescents.

- Draco…

- Quoi…?

- Peut être que le loup n'est pas si loin…

**oO°Oo**

- Que. S'est. Il. _Passé_ ?

La voix était douce mais infiniment froide. Quelque chose dans cette voix faisait dresser les cheveux sur la tête de ceux qui l'écoutaient. Et l'aspect de la chose qui prononçait ces mots n'arrangeait pas les choses.

- Ils ont joué avec des Moldus, Maître… Ils s'amusaient alors que vous enduriez tant de tourments…

- Et tu as cru bon de lancer la Marque dans le ciel ? Hurla le Mage noir ayant soudain perdu tout son sang froid.

Il était immonde. Et devait vraiment être faible pour se laisser ainsi envahir par la rage. Le Mangemort à ses pieds tressaillit.

- Pardonnez-moi, Maître… je ne voulais que vous servir…

Une main pâle se posa sur sa joue, lui faisant relever la tête. La créature sur le fauteuil arborait un horrible sourire.

- Je sais… je sais… Mais tu m'as habitué à plus d'intelligence, Barty… Vois-tu, tes _efforts _risquent de nous porter préjudice. Dumbledore va certainement renforcer la sécurité encore plus et ta tâche… sera encore plus difficile…

- J'y arriverai, Maître.

- Oh, mais je n'en doute pas…

- Pardonnez-moi…

- C'est tout naturel, Barty, dit la voix glaciale de Lord Voldemort. _Endoloris_.

**oO°Oo**

- Harry ?

- Mmmh ?

- Nan, c'est juste que t'avais l'air de faire un mauvais rêve…

-…

Des bribes embrouillées lui revinrent à l'esprit. Nagini… Croupton agenouillé… une main froide et glaciale… une voix cruelle…

Drôle de rêve…

- Harry ?

- Non, Ron… c'est rien…

Ron ne dit rien. Depuis que Diggory et Croupton les avaient trouvé sur "les lieux du crime" son ami était exceptionnellement taciturne. Entre ça et Hermione qui découvrait "cet esclavage odieux" des sorciers sur les elfes, il était gâté.

De son côté, Harry trouvait délicieusement ironique que son amie qui prenait tant à cœur les intérêts de ces êtres qui se complaisaient dans la servilité, ignore les sévices que lui avaient infligé les Moldus.

Il pouvait de temps en temps sentir les regards inquiets de Fred et de George sur lui et il trouvait régulièrement de leur crème miracle dans son sac. Car ces putains de blessures mettaient beaucoup de mauvaise volonté à guérir.

A Poudlard, il apparut que Draco n'exagérait pas en parlant "d'année exceptionnelle". Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers aurait lieu cette année, pour la première fois depuis des siècles. Harry avait hâte de voir ce que ça donnerait. Toute la table fut dégrisée par les limites que fixa Dumbledore. Leur vénéré directeur n'aborda pas un instant la question qui faisait tant couler d'encre sur les pages des journaux – à savoir la Marque. Pour une fois, Harry aurait volontiers voulu avoir l'avis du sorcier. Le reste du repas se déroula sans bavure si on excluait l'arrivée fracassante de leur nouveau professeur qui promettait d'être aussi cinglé que les autres. Harry ne l'avait jamais rencontré, mais il en avait beaucoup entendu parler de ce barjot de Fol Œil et de sa crainte des "Ada Kedavra". Le vieil Auror avait en son temps été le meilleur mais avait sombré depuis quelques années dans un état de paranoïa chronique des plus alarmantes pour quiconque le fréquentait et désirait éviter de se prendre des sorts au moindre sursaut de l'Auror.

**oO°Oo**

Les cours commencèrent et c'est sans le moindre enthousiasme que Harry s'y rendit. Il métamorphosa un cafard gigotant en bouton de chemise cuivré, il fabriqua une Potion peu ragoûtante que Rogue lui aurait fait de toute évidence avaler de bon cœur. Il affronta une plante bizarre dont il oublia le nom une fois sorti du cours – Neville serait bien là pour le lui rappeler lors du contrôle.

Et finalement, il alla en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Et Maugrey avait de toute évidence la ferme intention de les "PREPARER" à toute situation. Pendant plusieurs jours, les mots "VIGILANCE CONSTANTE" résonneraient à ses oreilles.

- Les Sortilèges Impardonnables…

Apparemment, ce prof les aimait beaucoup. Harry eut beaucoup moins envie de rire quand il déclara qu'il leur jetterait l'Imperium. Toujours pour leur "montrer" ce qui les attendait dehors. Comme si une horde de Mangemorts assoiffés de sang se pointerait. Harry grimaça à cette pensée. Ce serait bien beau, mais pour qu'une telle chose se produise, il faudrait nettement plus que la consommation avancée d'alcool que les Mangemorts avait faite lors de la Coupe du monde.

- Ce prof est bizarre… Mais intéressant, déclara Hermione.

- Entièrement d'accord, approuva Ron.

Harry roula des yeux. Il en avait plus qu'assez de les supporter ces deux là. Un jour, il les tuerait. Il les tuerait vraiment.

**oO°Oo**

- Je vous rappelle que c'est aujourd'hui que les délégations de BeauxBâtons et Dumstrang arrivent, je tiens à ce qu'il soit clair que votre conduite doit être –

Harry perdit le fil du long discours anormalement ennuyeux du vieux directeur. Dumbledore rappela ce qu'était le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers mais ne dit rien à propos du fameux "juge impartial". Harry ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et il n'était pas certain de vouloir le savoir.

- Et toi, Harry, tu vas y participer ?

Harry jeta un regard méprisant à Ron auquel un peu de pitié se mélangeaient. On ne peut pas en vouloir aux organismes inférieurs d'être ce qu'ils sont, n'est-ce pas ? Hermione surprit cet échange et fronça les sourcils. Harry était étrange depuis la rentrée. Agressif, de mauvaise humeur, il avait rarement un bon mot pour quelqu'un d'autre que Malfoy. Qu'avait-il donc ?

- Bien sûr que non, Ron. Tu crois sérieusement que Dumbledore va laisser des mineurs participer au Tournoi ? Tu crois sérieusement que tu as assez de connaissances pour rivaliser avec un septième année ?

- On a fait pleins de trucs dangereux !

_° J'ai fait pleins de trucs dangereux. Draco voire Granger. Mais toi mon pauvre ami…°_

- Il ne s'agit pas "seulement" de faire des trucs dangereux, Ron. Il _s'agit_ d'être noté pour faire ces choses dangereuses.

Ron se mit à bouder au moment où Dumbledore commençait à parler de la Limite d'âge.

- Il est temps de sortir accueillir nos invités.

Harry se glissa dans la foule pour rejoindre Draco.

- Limite d'âge, hein ?

- Déçu, peut être ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Pourquoi prendre des risques ? Une pseudo gloire éternelle ? Peux tu me citer les derniers champions ?

- Aristide Valynore, Serdaigne, dix-sept ans.

- Harry…

- Hm ?

- Je ne veux _pas_ savoir comment tu sais ça…

Il lui répondit par un sourire éblouissant.

**oO°Oo**

Quelques jours passèrent entre l'arrivée des "invités", la présentation du juge impartial, un objet magique qui fascinait Harry, la Coupe de feu. Quelques jours durant lesquels il entendit les nouvelles questions métaphysiques que se posaient Ron – demander un autographe à Viktor Krum ou ne pas lui demander – une question essentielle sur laquelle reposait tout l'univers spirituel et existentiel du rouquin. Quelques incidents amusants ponctuèrent ces jours – quelques barbes blanches par ci, par là, au grand désarroi des frères jumeaux.

Finalement eut lieu le deuxième banquet en une semaine et vint l'heure d'annoncer les champions. Fut désigné sans surprise Viktor Krum. Pour les deux autres ce fut une jolie blonde nommée Fleur Delacour et pour Poudlard, Cédric Diggory – un champion tout à faut acceptable selon Harry bien qu'il soit Pouffsoufle. Oh, et puis la Coupe cracha son nom également.

…

… Comment ça "elle cracha son nom également" ?

D'un pas mécanique qui avait largement perdu de sa superbe, l'adolescent se leva sans un regard sur ses congénères. Il n'aperçut pas les regards furieux de Ron, étonnés et admiratifs des jumeaux et inquiets de Draco. Regarder devant lui, ne pas se prendre les pieds dans sa robe. Rester calme.

**oO°Oo**

- Es-tu **_sûr_** que tu n'as pas mis ton nom dans la coupe ? Par défi ou quelque chose comme ça, Harry ? Nous ne t'en voudrons pas si tu nous le dis…

- Non. Je. Ne. L'ai. Pas. Mis. Dedans.

- Albus, il est évident que le gamin ment.

Harry le foudroya du regard.

"_Je mens pour pleins de choses. Tenez, par exemple je suis l'héritier tellement secret de Lord Voldemort que celui-ci ne sait même plus qui je suis. Je torture volontiers les Moldus qui passent et je vous méprise. Par contre je ne vois aucun intérêt à participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Véracrasse puant. Viendra le jour où tu regretteras de m'avoir traité de menteur."_

Pendant que Harry rivalisait de mauvaise foi avec lui-même, les adultes finirent par convenir que dans telle situation, une seule chose pouvait s'imposer. A la plus grande, hem, joie de Karkaroff – il ne l'avait pas croisé quelque part celui-là ? Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on rencontrait un nom pareil – le Tournoi des trois sorciers devint le tournoi des quatre sorciers de l'année de grâce 1994.

- Et bien je suppose qu'il va falloir annoncer ça à tout le monde, soupira Croupton.

- Oh ! Barty ! Où est passé votre goût du risque ? Cette année va être délicieusement intéressante.

- Parlez pour vous, Verpey, siffla la voix méprisante de Maugrey. Voila une bonne occasion de vous remplir les poches. Avec un peu de chance, les Gobelins vous lâcheront un peu…

- Messieurs, s'il vous plaît, soupira Dumbledore. Retournons dans la salle.

**oO°Oo**

Il sentit le liquide descendre lentement dans sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation de renaissance qui s'emparait de son être. Boire ce breuvage était toujours accompagné d'un soupçon de douleur. Mais c'était la preuve qu'il était vivant. Et que cette caricature de corps, si horrible soit elle, était sienne. Bientôt, il aurait un corps convenable. Bientôt, il pourrait se déplacer à sa guise, survivre sans l'aide de Nagini ou les gestes répugnants de Queudver. L'animagus lui donnait la nausée. Malheureusement, il avait réellement besoin de son esclave, ô sinistre ironie.

Les pièces de l'échiquier se mettaient lentement en place. Bientôt, tout serait assemblé pour qu'il renaisse de ses cendres. De son corps meurtri. Plus puissant que jamais. Pour ça attendre encore un peu.

Son serviteur travaillait vite et bien à lui amener Potter. Il assisterait à sa résurrection. C'était capital, bien qu'il fût incapable de dire pourquoi. Mais vous me direz, depuis quand Lord Voldemort a-t-il besoin de se justifier ? Le gamin serait là.

**oO°Oo**

- Comment as-tu fait ?

Le ton froid de Ron glaça sur place le jeune Gryffondor. L'adolescent se retourna lentement. Très lentement. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent l'espace d'une seconde à ceux du rouquin avant qu'il ne quitte la salle sans dire un mot de plus. S'il parlait plus longtemps avec lui, Harry commettrait réellement un meurtre. Ce n'était pas exactement dans son intérêt. Il rejoignit rapidement Draco.

- Il ne t'arrive jamais rien de normal ?

- C'est un compliment ?

- Je ne crois pas, non, répondit le blond avec un sourire amusé. Champion de Poudlard. Pour un peu, je serais jaloux.

- C'est le cas de la belette.

- Hein ?

- Très élégant, se moqua Harry.

- Quoi, la belette ?

- De mieux en mieux…

- …

- Disons que ce cher rouquin ne dirait pas non à quelques regards admiratifs… Comprends-le, deux frères surdoués, un sérieux au Ministère, deux autres qui font des métiers assez intéressants, le pauvre petit se sent lesté.

- Weasley ? Surdoués ?

- Si tu veux mon avis, Fred et George sauvent largement l'honneur de leur famille…

- Si tu le dis. Que vas-tu faire de la belette martyre ?

- Aucune idée… Je pensais à une descente de lit, en fait…

**oO°Oo**

Harry aimait les regards sur lui. Les interrogations qu'il lisait dans les regards. Même si pour une fois, il n'y était réellement pour rien dans cette affaire, cette soudaine popularité, parfois méprisante lui plaisait bien. Pour dire vrai, à part les "invités", Dumbledore, Draco, les jumeaux et Granger, toute l'école était contre lui. Weasley était jaloux comme une teigne et les autres faisaient clignoter en ricanant des badges magiques, s'imaginant que leurs opinions pouvaient avoir un quelconque intérêt pour le jeune Potter.

Restant donc assez souvent avec Granger – bibliothèque, bibliothèque, blablas sur l'Histoire de Poudlard et bibliothèque – finalement peu avec Draco – bibliothèque, sarcasmes, bibliothèque, plan foireux, bibliothèque – il assista avec affliction à la création de la S.A.L.E. Pas "sale" comme en avait hurlé de rire la moitié de l'école, mais bien la S.A.L.E. La Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes. En effet, la jeune Moldue avait découvert avec son esprit purement Moldu "l'esclavage des Elfes" et ne pouvait concevoir avec tous les efforts du monde que des créatures pouvaient _aimer_ leur condition d'esclave. Servir était autant dans leur nature que respirer. Et Granger malgré son QI si exceptionnel était incapable de saisir cela. En même temps, allez faire penser un rat de la même façon qu'un chat…

Malgré les regards furieux de la Sang de Bourbe, Harry avait refusé tout net d'y adhérer. Le principal argument de Granger avait été la rencontre de Dobby, l'Elfe que Harry avait libéré par pure vengeance, ce que tout le monde – y compris l'elfe – voyait comme un geste de bonté.

Donc, si Ron lui faisait allégrement la tête, ses deux frères ne perdaient pas une occasion de lui proposer une fausse barbe blanche. Ils avaient à plusieurs reprises tenté de glisser des potions plus ou moins louches dans son verre de citrouille, tentatives malheureusement pour eux toujours avortées.

**oO°Oo**

Harry hypnotisait son chaudron. Qui sait ? Peut être qu'à force de l'enjoindre mentalement à bouillir plus vite, ce miracle s'accomplirait.

… En fait, non. Mais il pouvait toujours espéré. L'espoir avait peut être tué des gens mais dans ce cas-là, il ne risquait pas grand-chose. L'explosion de la potion était une donnée à laquelle il refusait tout net de penser. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les sarcasmes douteux de Rogue au sujet de sa célébrité et des champions au potentiel mental plus que réduits. Avec un regard rêveur, il ajouta un champignon gris et bleu dans sa décoction se demandant s'il pouvait se débrouiller pour que le chaudron explose quand ce cher professeur passerait à côté de lui.

Le jeune Gryffondor se décida pour la patte de triton – si sa mémoire était bonne la fumée orange était trèèèès tachante – et ça serait sûrement une occasion de se marrer silencieusement une fois de plus. Il aurait sûrement droit à une retenue en prime mais ça valait le coup.

On frappa à la porte. Entra Crivey balbutiant quelque chose au sujet de l'Examen de Baguettes.

_'Laquelle_ ?' ricana Harry.

Il récupéra ses affaires et suivit rapidement Colin. Les trois autres champions étaient déjà là. Il y avait également Dumbledore, Karkaroff et Maxime. Harry reconnut également Ollivanders. Un photographe et une "jeune" femme qui avait l'air d'être tombée dans un pot de peinture se trouvaient également là. Rita Skeeter et Erich Sfoto.

Ollivanders vérifia rapidement les baguettes, puis vint l'épique et mémorable moment des photos. Entre Sfoto totalement fasciné par la Française et Skeeter qui ne cessait de vouloir mettre Harry en valeur tout en dévorant les deux autres champions des yeux, la lutte entre les deux collègues fut ardue. Finalement, ils réussirent à s'entendre… Et on parla d'interview. Ca, Harry aurait _vraiment_ pu s'en passer.

Déjà un placard à balai. Mais quel genre de timbré pouvait bien faire une interview dans un placard ! Lorsque l'illuminée sortit sa plume à Papotte – verte fluo comme son sac – il commença vraiment à se méfier.

- Ca t'ennuie si j'utilise une Plume à Papotte ?

- _Oui_.

Par l'enfer. La plume à Papotte écrivait tout ce qu'on disait. Mais on s'en servait aussi pour écrire des discours politiques ou des articles à journaux. Les beaux discours de Fudge devaient leur rhétorique uniquement à la Plume ensorcelée.

- Tu es sûr, parce que…

- Je croyais que vous me demandiez mon avis, excusez-moi.

La femme pinça les lèvres et commença à poser des questions, retrouvant très vite son enthousiasme. Dans le sac, la plume à Papotte, frustrée, frémissait.

**oO°Oo**

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu ais de bonnes nouvelles, Queudver, ou je pourrai me m'énerver une fois encore.

- Maître… Maître…

- Maître… Maître, le singea la créature, sais-tu faire autre chose que de couiner comme un rat ?

- P-Potter… il est le quatrième champion. La première tâche est imminente… Peut être n'y survivra-t-il pas ?

Il y avait tant d'espoir dans la question que Voldemort dut admettre que le stupide homme n'avait rien capté de ses projets malgré les explications qu'il lui en avait donné. Mais comment un Gryffondor aussi couard qu'imbécile pouvait-il saisir la subtilité d'un plan inventé par un Serpentard de pure souche – ou presque ?

- _Endoloris_ ! Le fais-tu exprès stupide rongeur ! Je veux Potter devant moi _vivant _! Je n'ai _aucun_ intérêt à le voir mort pour l'instant. Et tais-toi un peu, tes hurlements me donne la migraine.

Queudver hurla donc un moment de plus en silence.

L'aide de son serviteur ne serait pas forcément utile pour Potter… Lord Voldemort en avait la quasi certitude. C'était une impression qui venait d'un souvenir flou. Il ne parvenait pas très bien à s'en rappeler mais il faisait toujours confiance à son instinct. Comme tout animal de sang-froid qui se respecte.

**oO°Oo**

- DES DRAGONS ? répéta Draco horrifié.

- Ouais. J'me souviens plus de leurs noms. Mais il y en a quatre.

- Des dragons…

- Tu ne vas jamais t'en remettre ou quoi ? Respire, j'ai vu pire que ça.

- Ah oui et quoi ?

Harry préféra s'abstenir de répondre.

_Le ceinturon de mon oncle._

- Harry tu es peut être un petit génie mais tu as **_quatorze_**ans. Pas **_dix-sept _**ou **_dix-huit_** comme l'un des trois autres. Que veux-tu faire face à un monstre plein d'écaille ?

- Et face à un Basilique ? Des Acromantulas ? Ou un Détraqueur, tu ferais quoi ? demanda Harry.

Le blond soupira.

- Ce n'est **_pas _**la même chose et tu le sais _très bien. _

Il préféra changer de sujet.

- Et Weasley ? Il continue son manège ?

- Vert de jalousie, dit Harry. Comme si c'était un privilège… Celui qui a fait ça veut très certainement ma peau. Les beaux discours de "mesures de sécurité" de Dumbledore ne me disent rien qui vaille. Après tout chaque fois qu'il y a eu des mesures, il y a toujours eu quelqu'un pour les briser… La preuve, la limite d'âge. C'est certainement un septième année ou un adulte qui a déposé mon nom. Un joli sort de confusion sur la Coupe… C'est un sorcier puissant.

- Chaque fois ?

Draco ne voyait que la troisième année. Et les mesures avaient été celles du Ministère.

- Une fois dans le passé, et en première année… Tu te souviens de la Pierre ?

Ah ben oui… En gros Harry était mal.

- Je vais aller potasser à la bibliothèque, histoire de trouver des idées.

Draco hocha la tête et regarda son ami partir. Peut être y aurait-il une année à Poudlard qui se passerait sans pierre philosophale, serpents géants, Détraqueurs ou pourquoi pas, dragons ? Doux rêve…

**oO°Oo**

- Potter !

- Oui, professeur Maugrey ?

- Où vous allez ?

- A la bibliothèque… Chercher des informations sur des dragons, dit le Gryffondor sans quitter l'homme du regard.

Celui-ci ne parut pas surpris qu'il sache de quoi retournait l'épreuve avant même qu'elle ne commence.

- Pas pour un devoir, j'imagine. Je voulais vous parler à ce sujet. L'une des meilleures capacités qu'on puisse avoir, Potter, c'est de reconnaître l'un de ses plus grands talents et en tirer profit dans _n'importe quelle_ situation.

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, Maugrey tourna les talons.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Faire de la magie, ce n'était pas un talent pour lui. C'était inné. Plus naturel encore que de respirer. Qu'avait-il voulu dire ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, sans qu'il ne réalise comment, il se retrouva brutalement projeté à terre.

- Potter ?

Et se retrouva affalé sur un Diggory très surpris.

Harry se releva prestement et tendit une main secourable au Pouffsoufle – il était d'humeur magnanime ou alors trop concentré sur la première tâche pour prendre le temps d'être serpentard.

- Merci. Tu pensais à ta petite amie pour être dans les nuages comme ça ? se moqua le blond.

- Mais non, crétin. Je pensais à la première tâche. Je vais me documenter à la bibliothèque.

Il observa un moment l'autre champion de Poudlard. Pourquoi pas. La compétition serait encore plus drôle.

- Tu devrais y aller aussi.

- Je préfère potasser mes cours, soupira Diggory.

- A mon avis tu trouveras plus d'infos sur les dragons là-bas…

- Quoi ?

- A plus Diggory, réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit.

**oO°Oo**

- Alors ?

- Il semble que Fol- que le professeur Maugrey ait eu raison, dit Rogue. Après examen, un puissant sort de confusion a été jeté dessus. Qui relève presque de la magie noire.

- Je ne suis pas surpris que vous vous y connaissiez aussi bien, fit la voix claquante d'Alastor.

- Ne commencez pas, avertit Albus, nous avons suffisamment de travail comme ça. La première tâche est demain et il faut s'assurer que la personne qui ait désigné Harry comme quatrième champion ne sème pas son grain de sel dans le résultat.

- Potter ne court aucun danger, marmonna Rogue.

- Il va simplement affronter un dragon. Rien de méchant.

- Severus pouvez-vous retrouver l'auteur du sort ?

- Non, la signature magique est brouillée. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. On dirait un sort assez puissant de dissimulation ajouté… à une sorte de brume. Comme si l'identité du jeteur de sort était déjà brouillée au départ.

Les sourcils blancs d'Albus se froncèrent. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'inquiétude gagna réellement Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

* * *

**Voldie** : Quel titre original…  
**Bunny** : Maaaais !  
**Harry** : ….. Je crois que mon honneur est définitivement perdu  
**Bunny** : Ca fait 34 chapitres que tu dis ça.  
**Harry** : J'essayais de relativiser. Mais, je viens seulement de me faire une raison.  
**Voldie** : Les Gryffondor sont des créatures perdues.  
**Bunny** : Ben s'ils sont si doués, t'as pas besoin de les aider à avoir des problèmes.  
**Voldie** : T'as pas compris que je leur faisais une fleur en les tuant ? Je pourrais les laisser s'empêtrer dans leur stupidité.  
**Harry** : AVADA…  
**Bunny** : NON ! Il est bête, mais j'en ai besoin encore.  
**Harry** : V.V  
**Bunny** : Un jour, on le tuera – dans d'horribles souffrances…  
**Voldie** : Hé !  
**Harry** : J'ai notamment des idées sur-  
**Voldie** : Ho !  
**Bunny** : Allons comploter…. (et je réfléchirais à ton sort plus tard) 


	36. Le Tournoi

**Titre** : Les liens du sang  
**Fanficeur** : Moi…  
**Résumé** : Riri et les dragons, une grande histoire d'amûûûûr

**Avertissement **: _ATTENTION_ : _Rating entre PG-13 et R (je suis restée aux anciens, ils sont plus faciles à retenir) **contient des propos violents susceptibles de CHOQUER et des actes de violence gratuire – je reprécise activité de mangemorts**_

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi (hurlements désespérés) – ceux qui sont à moi sont souvent en TRES mauvais état, pas étonnant qu'on veuille pas prêter…

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 15**

**- **

_Le Tournoi_

* * *

Harry jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à sa statuette qui bâillait dans sa paume. La chance ne serait donc jamais de son côté ? Il devait y avoir une divinité qui jouait avec lui… D'abord champion maintenant, un _Norvégien à crête_, évidemment. Quelqu'un devait le haïr et pratiquer du vaudou quelque part dans le château. 

Draco lui avait murmuré bonne chance quand il avait appris pour les dragons. Harry avait presque grimacé en l'entendant. Car oui. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il aurait certainement besoin de chance. Il avait affronté des dangers. Mais jamais rien de comparable. Entre un Détraqueur et un dragon, il ignorait ce qui était le pire. Il pouvait presque entendre les quolibets de ses détracteurs. "Il fera moins le malin, maintenant." Paroles sarcastiques qu'il avait envie de lui faire rentrer dans la gorge. Il passait en quatrième. Il pouvait admirablement bien stressé en coulisses en entendant les acclamations du public. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour être à côté de Draco en train de faire des remarques ironiques sur les performances des champions.

**oO°Oo**

Fleur savait ce qu'elle aurait à affronter. Madame Maxime le lui avait révélé. Le visage de la jeune demi-vélane était resté impassible mais son cœur s'était mis à battre à cent à l'heure. La peur dans la gorge elle avança dans l'arène des champions où l'attendait sa dragonne. Elle avait eu le temps d'ourdir un plan. En quelques heures, elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire. Mais cela n'empêchait pas la peur de la gagner en sachant qu'elle se retrouverait face à une énorme bestioles en furie, cracheuse de feu.

Déglutissant, la jeune femme referma sa main sur sa baguette. Saisir l'œuf d'or. Elle le voyait, qui brillait aux milieux des œufs ordinaires, si tant est qu'une couvée de dragonneaux puisse être ordinaire.

Peu glorieux ce qu'elle ferait, mais espérait-elle efficace.

- Somnus profundus ! chuchota-t-elle une fois que la dragonne eut quitté son nid pour fondre vers elle.

La bestiole tomba sur la terre, endormie. Respirant, reprenant un peu d'assurance, Fleur courut jusqu'au nid. Malheureusement, elle ne put éviter au passage les fumées ardentes qui entouraient le dragon. Une flamme la frôla. Le "protego" hâtif qu'elle jeta la protégea, mais hélas bien tard.

… Elle avait réussi, songea-t-elle en s'emparant de l'œuf d'or, triomphante. Son bras était un peu brûlé, mais elle avait mis moins de temps que le premier champion.

- Joli tour, Miss Delacour.

Le pas aérien et soulagé, elle quitta l'arène.

- M. Viktor Krum !

**oO°Oo**

Ce n'était qu'un dragon, ce n'était qu'un dragon, un tout petit dragon. Il s'en sortirait comme une fleur. Courage. Ca irait. Les autres étaient vivants. Il était aussi intelligent qu'eux et s'en sortirait aussi – même s'il était un nain à côté de Diggory et que…

Se calmer. Et avancer. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le dragon furieux d'être dérangé dans cette activité si passionnante qu'est la couvaison, Harry sentit un calme glacial l'envahir. Toute pensée qui n'était pas cette masse écailleuse disparut et le vide se fit en lui.

- _Illusio._

Un nuage bleu sortit de sa baguette et entoura le dragon.

- _Illusio. Illusio. Illusio_.

Il se jeta sur le côté, roulant sur lui-même pour éviter la valve de flammes lancées par l'animal. L'ennui avec ces créatures extrêmement magiques c'était que les sorts ne leur faisaient pas grand-chose… sinon de les mettre en colère.

- _Amplifico illusio._

Maudite magie blanche.

Cette fois le nuage qui sortit était vert foncé et Harry se permit un sourire satisfait.

Le dragon ensorcelé se précipita alors dans un des murs de l'arène, luttant, cherchant un adversaire invisible qui n'existait que dans sa tête, si on pouvait parler ainsi.

- Bravo Potter !

**oO°Oo**

- Ce n'était pas une utilisation très correcte du sortilège de l'illusion, pépia le professeur Flitwick, cependant, c'était habile et votre combinaison de sorts était parfaite. Nous n'avons pas abordé ce point en cours… Ce n'est prévu qu'au deuxième trimestre...

- J'ai lu le livre…

Le regard de son professeur s'éclaira et il partit discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tout n'était que félicitations pour son exploit. Cet idiot d'Hagrid avait comme d'habitude failli le trahir. Weasley lui avait pratiquement fait des excuses mais Harry avait fait mine de ne pas l'entendre. Rancunier, lui ? Exactement. Maintenant qu'il avait une raison de ne plus devoir lui adresser la parole, il n'allait pas s'en priver.

- Harry…

- Oui, Hermione ?

- … tu sais Ron…

L'adolescent lui jeta un regard furieux.

- Quoi Ron ?

Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire à ce sujet, et il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre ses arguments pour justifier l'arrogance, l'orgueil et la jalousie de la belette. C'était un garçon frustré qui semblait vivre par procuration dans l'ombre des autres, leur enviant tout ce que lui n'avait pas sans songer une seconde à chercher ses propres mérites.

-… Tu sais… il s'en veut vraiment…

- Tant mieux parce que je lui en veux aussi, répliqua Harry. Excuse-moi je dois aller à la bibliothèque.

Hermione pinça les lèvres en signe de désapprobation.

- Ron est un idiot, on le sait tous les deux, dit elle en baissant les yeux, mais c'est aussi notre ami. L'amitié pardonne les défauts…

- Pourtant il semblait déjà avoir du mal à accepter que je puisse "pardonner" les défauts de Draco les années précédentes. Pourquoi lui donnerai-je une autre chance qu'il ne m'a jamais réellement donnée ?

- Tu es injuste avec lui.

- Sûrement. Mais je suis en colère.

Et il quitta la Salle Commune abandonnant la jeune fille derrière lui. Ron s'approcha d'elle.

- Merci d'avoir essayé…

- Je me demande ce qu'il a, soupira Hermione.

-…

**oO°Oo**

- Salut Riri !

- D'où vous tenez ce surnom vous deux ? demanda Harry avec un regard méfiant.

Les deux jumeaux lui offrirent un sourire malicieux.

- Il est possible qu'on ait entendu Malfoy t'appeler comme ça. Alors on pactise avec l'ennemi Serpentard ?

- Depuis la première année, dit froidement Harry.

Fred éclata de rire.

- Oh là ! Domine ta monture, mon apprenti. On n'a rien contre les Serpentards…

- Enfin si, un peu.

- Sauf que ça, t'es pas censé le dire, crétin.

- Ah. Oups.

- Mais quel idiot. Mais quel idiot.

- Tiens en parlant d'idiot, tu fais toujours la tête à Ron ?

Harry se mordit nerveusement les lèvres. Il n'avait pas envie que les seuls Gryffondor qu'il appréciait réellement, qui l'avaient aidé lui en veuillent pour une chose aussi futile qu'un stupide lion d'or borné et jaloux.

- Oui, je le crains.

Georges hocha la tête.

- Il s'est vraiment comporté en petit con ce coup là. Et je suis sûr que si on avait laissé faire Higgs avec ses badges, notre charmant petit frère en aurait arboré un avec plaisir… comme toute l'école…

- Badges ? Quels badges ?

- Maintenant que tu as pulvérisé les "vrais" champions, tu n'as pas à t'en faire !

- Fred. Quels badges ?

- Moi c'est Georges.

- Non, toi, c'est Fred. Et ne change pas de sujet.

- Nan, juste que Higgs s'ennuyait un peu sans Quidditch, qu'il cherchait une… _plaisanterie_ à faire pour se faire bien voir des grands de septième année… Et qu'il avait pour projet de diffuser des "A bas Potter" "Vive le vrai champion de Poudlard" dans toute l'école sous la forme de ravissantes broches clignotantes. Mais on s'est occupé de lui, et on a eu l'agréable surprise de se faire aider par Malfoy.

- Je vois.

- Pour en revenir à notre problème numéro… je sais pas combien – on les compte plus les problèmes – appelé plus communément un frère… qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à son sujet ?

- Le faire mijoter un peu. J'en ai plus qu'assez de sa jalousie maladive.

- Ok… Sur ce coup-là, on ne peut que te soutenir, Riri... Bon excuse-nous, on doit piquer, euh, recevoir des ingrédients importants pour notre futur projet.

- Lequel ?

- T'auras le droit qu'à un spoiler, Potter. Ca s'appellera des "Boîtes à Flemmes".

- Non, moi je préférerais un truc comme "Malafaux".

- Pourquoi pas mal au foie ?

- Parce que tes flémingites sont mieux ?

- George, ce mot n'existe pas…

- Et alors ?

Ils s'éloignèrent en dissertant - ou en se disputant - sur ce fameux projet secret.

**oO°Oo**

- Harry !

- Ah, salut Draco. Dis, les jumeaux m'ont parlé d'un truc intéressant au sujet de Higgs.

-… Ah.

- T'aurais pas oublié de m'en parler ?

- Ce que tu ignores ne peut pas te faire de mal, marmonna Draco.

Harry sourit amusé.

- Ou ne peut pas faire de mal aux autres…

- Aussi…

Le souvenir de la punition des Serpentards qui avaient voulu se jouer de lui était encore très présent dans la mémoire de Draco.

Deux jours étaient passés depuis la première tâche. Grâce à la chose qu'on osait appeler "article" de Skeeter, ses charmants camarades n'avaient cessé de se moquer de lui et de son "horrible manque d'affection" expliqué en long, en large et en travers dans cette feuille de chou.

Il avait été harcelé de tous les côtés pour qu'il ouvre ce fameux œuf qui lui donnerait la clef de la deuxième épreuve. L'expérience n'avait rien donné de concluant à part un cri lugubre et strident, absolument insupportable à entendre. Les suppositions qui avaient expliqué le capharnaüm étaient assez amusantes mais malheureusement, aucune ne plaisaient à Harry qui avait décidé de faire des recherches à la bibliothèque sur les propriétés des œufs magiques.

- Au fait, Champion…

- M'appelle pas comme ça ! le coupa Harry.

- Au fait, Riri, recommença le Serpentard, le Bal de Noël est pour bientôt. Si j'en crois la tradition, tu ouvres le bal avec les autres Champions.

- Je sais, dit Harry.

- Avec qui vas-tu y aller ?

- Je sais pas encore… Tu y vas avec Circée ?

- Avec qui ? fit son ami d'un ton méprisant.

- La fille… La blonde avec qui tu sortais l'an dernier.

- Oui. _L'an dernier._

Harry haussa les épaules.

- T'as cassé ?

- Tu crois que je me suis fait jeter ? s'indigna le blond qui s'énerva encore plus devant le sourire entendu de Potter. Salazar, tu le penses…

-… Meuh nan…

**oO°Oo**

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Oui…

La fille lui sourit et s'assit face à lui. Elle avait un an de plus que lui. A Serdaigle si sa mémoire était bonne. Elle était jolie. De longs cheveux châtains qui bouclaient parfaitement autour de son visage, mangé par deux yeux d'une riche couleur marron. Elle avait la peau pâle. Des boucles en forme d'ange scintillaient à ses oreilles.

- Salut, je m'appelle Diana Nicholson.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter ?

Elle étouffa un rire.

- Non… tu fais beaucoup parler de toi, Potter.

Ils travaillèrent un moment en silence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'étudie les propriétés des œufs magiques, répondit l'adolescent.

- Et ça donne quelque chose ?

- A part de vieilles légendes sur les poules aux œuf d'or, pas grand-chose.

Elle lui fit un sourire d'encouragement. Ils travaillèrent encore un moment en silence. Finalement au bout d'une ou deux heures, la fille claqua la langue d'un air satisfait.

- Fini.

Il releva la tête.

- Je peux lire ?

Elle lui tendit son devoir avec un sourire. Un essai pour Rogue. Il parcourut rapidement la prose de la jeune fille.

- Ca a l'air bien.

Elle rougit.

- Merci. Tu es gentil…

Il haussa les épaules.

- Non, je te dis ce que j'en pense, c'est tout.

Elle lui jeta un long regard.

- Au fait, tu as quelqu'un pour aller au Bal de Noël ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

**oO°Oo**

- Tu as trouvé des choses ?

- Une demi douzaine de légendes sur les gallinacés, répondit Harry, et une cavalière pour le Bal.

Seamus se jeta sur lui pour obtenir plus de détails tandis que les oreilles de Ron devenaient rouge brique. Harry apprendrait plus tard qu'il avait demandé à Delacour de l'accompagner au bal. Son humiliation ferait longtemps les gorges chaudes de Poudlard.

Lorsqu'il partagea ses découvertes avec Draco un peu plus tard, le blond lui conseilla d'aller chercher les propriétés des œufs de Dragon plutôt que ceux des oeufs en or. Et de regarder ce que disait la Réserve au sujet de ces derniers.

- Pas maintenant en tout cas, dit Harry. Quand je suis parti, Krum arrivait. La bibliothèque va être inapprochable jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parti, lui et sa bande de groupies infernales.

- T'aimes pas Krum ?

-… Pas d'opinion pour le moment. Il vient de Dumstrang ce qui lui confère déjà un bon point. Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que le nom de Karkaroff ne m'est pas inconnu. Mais je suis incapable de me rappeler où je l'ai entendu.

- Il paraît qu'il s'y connaît pas mal en magie noire.

-… mh, je doute que mon père ait recruté dans les pays de l'est…

- Avoir un pion dans une école comme Dumstrang est intéressant.

- Bon argument, mais Karkaroff n'est pas directeur depuis très longtemps.

- Il faut avoir fait pas mal de professorat avant de devenir directeur tu sais. Prof de quoi, magie noire, je te le donne dans le mille.

-…

- Recherches ?

- Recherches.

**oO°Oo**

_Oh ! quand j'entends chanter Noël  
J'aime revoir mes joies d'enfant  
Le sapin scintillant, la neige d'argent  
Noël mon beau rêve blanc_

_Oh ! quand j'entends sonner au ciel__  
L'heure où le bon vieillard descend_  
_Je revois tes yeux clairs, Maman  
Et je songe à d'autres Noëls blancs_

_La nuit est pleine de chants joyeux  
Le bois craque dans le feu  
La table est déjà garnie  
Tout est prêt pour mes amis  
Et j'attends l'heure où ils vont venir  
En écoutant tous mes souvenirs_

_Oh ! quand j'entends chanter Noël  
J'aime revoir mes joies d'enfant  
Le sapin scintillant, la neige d'argent  
Noël mon beau rêve blanc_

_Oh ! quand j'entends sonner au ciel  
L'heure où le bon vieillard descend  
Je revois tes yeux clairs, Maman  
Et je songe à d'autres Noëls blancs  
Je revois tes yeux clairs, Maman  
Et je songe à d'autres Noëls blancs_

Les fantômes chantaient. Les armures cliquetaient. Les tableaux chantaient. Peeves ricanait. Miss Teigne furetait. M. Rusard fouinait, fredonnant son hymne personnel qui n'avait rien à voir avec les sapins blancs décorés ("A la chasse aux élèves, je m'en allais gaiement…"), traumatisant au passage tous ceux qui avaient le malheur d'entendre la… chanson.

Bref, la bonne humeur et l'harmonie régnaient à Poudlard, et on en oubliait presque le Tournoi.

Au bras d'une Diana vêtue d'une somptueuse robe verte, Harry était de bonne humeur. Weasley avait trouvé à la dernière minute une cavalière, s'étant fait rembarrer par Hermione. D'ailleurs Harry se souvenait de leur dispute à mourir de rire tant elle était ridicule. ("Eh, mais Hermione, t'es une fille !" "En effet, Ronald." "Tu peux venir au bal avec moi ?" "Non.") Weasley était vraiment une cause perdue.

- Je suis un peu nerveuse, murmura Diana.

- Tu sais danser ?

- Euh… Pas vraiment en fait…

- Ca tombe bien, moi non plus.

Elle rit, semblant se détendre. Après une crise cardiaque collective ("KRUM AVEC GRANGER ?" "… t'es sûr que c'est Granger ?"), les champions du Tournoi se mirent à tournoyer au rythme lent d'un slow.

C'était agréable. Harry décida qu'il aimait bien danser avec une fille.

**oO°Oo**

Après une dizaine de chanson, les pieds légèrement en compote – c'était peu dire – Harry proposa à la jeune fille de faire une pause. Elle accepta avec plaisir et ils allèrent prendre une boisson.

- Superbe compagnie que tu as là, Potter.

Draco se tenait près d'eux, accroché à une blonde langoureuse – tous les Malfoy étaient voués à sortir avec une blonde ou quoi – qu'il embrassait goulûment de temps à autre.

- Oh, pitié Malfoy, épargne-moi cette vision. T'as bu combien de verres ? (il fronça les sourcils) y a pas des sorts pour empêcher de boire ?

- … Cinquième… P'être six. Pis, j'suis un Salazar… un Sapentard… un Serpentard. J'fais comme j'veux.

Diana regarda avec stupéfaction l'unique héritier de la fameuse famille Malfoy.

- On va dire qu'on a rien vu, soupira Harry en tendant un verre à la jeune fille.

Une fois bus, ils retournèrent danser, laissant Malfoy attaquer son septième verre. Ou était-ce le huitième ?

**oO°Oo**

_"Et l'enfant avala le cœur de l'oiseau, dorénavant, une pièce d'or se trouverait chaque matin sous son oreiller. Dès lors, la convoitise gagna son entourage, et il ne tarda pas à être exploité par le commerçant. _

_La légende du pouvoir de l'oiseau d'or – la poule le plus souvent – court dans toutes les cultures et peut notamment être associé aux sorts de…"_

Non. Non et non. Ce n'était pas ça. Lire toujours les mêmes choses sans aucun résultat commençait à l'agacer sérieusement. Il attrapa machinalement un autre livre sur la pile qui avait fait frémir d'horreur la bibliothécaire.

"_De l'enchantement des œufs de poulet_"

Après tout pourquoi pas ? Il commença à feuilleter du bouquin, ayant de plus en plus de mal à ne pas montrer l'ennui que lui prodiguait ses fastidieuses recherches.

Il reposa furieusement le livre sur la pile "déjà lu" après avoir dépassé la cinquantième page. Le geste faillit faire tomber la pile.

Il saisit le livre suivant et le consulta d'un œil ennuyé. Il promettait d'être aussi "passionnant" que les précédents.

- Potter.

Il releva la tête. Diggory.

- Salut, marmonna-t-il.

Pas de hordes de fan derrière lui. Madame Pince avait de bons côtés tout de même. La vieille dame – à ce stade là il pensait à un autre terme pour la désigner quelque chose entre la furie et la harpie – faisait peur à la moitié des élèves de l'école – l'autre moitié n'ayant pas besoin d'une femme revêche pour ne pas s'approcher d'une bibliothèque.

Le champion le regarda sans un mot.

- Tu comptes prendre racine ?

Le Poufsouffle serra les dents, nettement agacé par son cadet. Il s'assit néanmoins une chaise.

- Comment as-tu su pour les dragons ?

Potter eut un sourire goguenard.

- Il paraît que la tricherie est une tradition du Tournoi. Comme tu es bien trop honnête pour faire ce genre de chose…

-…

- Et puis je ne souhaiterai pas à mon pire ennemi d'affronter un dragon sans y être préparé, dit Harry, trouvant cet argument nettement plus Gryffondoresque et convaincant.

_Je préfère le tuer de mes mains, ce pire ennemi_

Cédric haussa les épaules. Son regard se porta sur la pile de livre que l'adolescent consultait depuis bientôt deux heures.

- Tu cherches à résoudre l'énigme…

-…

Potter détestait admettre que quelque chose lui résistât. Il ne cherchait peut être pas au bon endroit. C'était toujours possible. Sûrement le cas étant donné la vitesse à laquelle il avançait.

-… A mon tour de t'aider Potter… Après je ne te devrai plus rien.

Avide, Harry le regarda.

- L'eau.

- Quoi l'eau ?

- Ouvre-le sous l'eau, dit Diggory avec un geste impatient.

Harry arqua un sourcil.

- Merci. Je peux te demander comment tu as trouvé ?

_Peut être qu'il l'emporte partout où il va… même sous la douche,_ ricana mentalement Harry.

- Disons que moi aussi j'ai reçu un peu d'aide, d'une façon… peu conventionnelle.

**oO°Oo**

- Maître, il va falloir s'éloigner quelques temps de Little Hangleton.

- Prétends-tu pouvoir me dire que je dois faire ? siffla Lord Voldemort, les yeux brillant de rage.

- Maître, les Aurors Moldus vont faire une enquête. Ils vont venir ici. S'ils nous trouvent…

- Es-tu impotent au point de ne pas pouvoir réaliser un simple Repousse-Moldu ?

- J'ai peur qu'un tel sort n'attire l'attention de Dumbledore ici. Il suit la presse Moldue, à ce que l'on dit et si les médias de la régions déplorent le stagnement d'enquête faute de motivation des policiers, dans une affaire magique, il sentira que…

- Epargne moi la douleur d'entendre plus longtemps ta voix geignarde Queudver. Le vieux fou est bien trop occupé par le Tournoi des "Quatre" sorciers pour s'en occuper ! A ce sujet, Croupton commence à devenir gênant. C'est un problème qu'il va falloir résoudre. Salazar veut que je n'aie pas que des serviteurs aussi inutiles que toi, Queudver.

- Mais Maître, je vous ai cherché, aidé, je –

- _Endoloris_.

**oO°Oo**

_-Ne mange pas cet œuf Nagi, il est en or._

_-Pourquoi ne puis-je pas le manger ? Qui te dit que c'est de l'or ? On dit que le silence est d'or, l'as-tu jamais vu briller ?_

_-…_

_-…_

_-Que veux-tu dire ?_

_-Les apparences sont trompeuses. Je te le répète suffisamment._

_-Comment le sais-tu ? Que tu me le répètes ?_

_-Le maître ne s'aperçoit pas de la connexion que vos émotions déclenchent. Te contacter dans un rêve est chose aisée, moi qui suis lié au maître par le sang._

_-Par le sang ?_

_-Me prends tu pour un vulgaire python ? Je suis né de la salamandre et du basilic._

_-Je crois surtout que tu manges trop de rats._

_-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne supporte **pas** les rats. Le voir jour après jour devant moi me répugne._

_-De qui tu parles ?_

_-Par le maître en personne, ton séjour chez les lions a détruit ta cervelle ? Je parle de Queudver bien sûr ! Cet immonde parasite qui profite de la faiblesse du maître pour tenter de sauvegarder sa vie._

_-… Père est vraiment vivant ?_

_-Aussi vivant que toi et moi. Faible très faible. _

_-Tu te souviens de moi._

_-Seulement en rêve. Il n'existe pas de barrières aux rêves tu sais._

_-Tu as changé._

_-Je suis peint en violet, lui rappela le serpent. Attrape la balle. Il se pourrait que les changements soient au bout._

_-Au bout de quoi ?_

_-De tes doigts. Et de ce que tu en fais._

Pour la première fois, il se souviendrait de son rêve.

**oO°Oo**

_"Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles  
Nous devons pour chanter être au dessous du sol"_

Dans l'eau en somme. Peu de créatures avaient une voix aussi divine. Il pensa à des vélanes mais elles vivaient _sur_ le sol. Sûrement des sirènes.

_"A présent réfléchis, exerce ton esprit  
Ce qui t'est de plus cher nous t'avons ravi"_

…. Mais bien sûr. C'était quoi cette épreuve stupide ?

"_Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher  
Si tu veux retrouver ce que l'on t'a arraché  
Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir  
Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard"_

Alors qu'il descendait aux cuisines à une heure impie, il réfléchissait à la chanson de l'œuf. Rester une heure sous l'eau. Comment était-ce possible ? Il y avait bien des sorts de magie noire aux effets intéressants qui permettait au corps humain de vivre sans respirer mais un, la magie noire était à prohiber et deux ce sort était atrocement douloureux et plutôt utilisé dans les séances de torture.

Il fallait trouver autre chose.

**oO°Oo**

- Hermione ?

Elle finit d'avaler son porridge et lui jeta un regard.

- Oui, Harry ?

- Si tu devais rester une heure sans respirer sous l'eau, comment ferais-tu ?

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

- Quoi ?

- C'est pour la deuxième tâche, s'expliqua-t-il.

Autant laisser bosser les autres s'il le pouvait. Ca le fatiguerait moins.

- Je vois…

En fait non. Elle ne voyait pas du tout. La réponse à tous les mystères fut des plus surprenantes. Tant que par son auteur que par sa simplicité. Mais les choses les plus simples sont les moins évidentes.

- Branchiflore, dit Neville, j'utiliserai de la branchiflore.

**oO°Oo**

- Harry, _comment_ tu t'es procuré ça ?

- Crois-moi Draco, tu ne veux pas savoir.

-…

- Je ne suis pas en cause. "Sylwae Talker" en a commandé à l'Allée des Embrumes. Comment ses achats ont atterri dans mes mains restent un vrai mystère.

- _Sylwae_ ? C'est quoi ce nom ?

- … j'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration ce jour-là.

Peu importait le moyen. Il avait la Branchiflore. C'était le plus important. Draco ne fit aucun commentaire et changea de sujet très rapidement.

**oO°Oo**

- Avancez-vous Maugrey ?

- J'ai beaucoup de suspects, répondit le vieil Auror en lui lançant un regard suspicieux. Il est heureux que Dumbledore m'ait laissé carte blanche. S'il avait fallu compter sur vous…

_- _Il semble que j'ai suffisamment fait preuve de ma loyauté par le passé, Maugrey.

- Il semble en effet, cracha Maugrey comme si la simple idée d'associer le professeur de Potions au terme "loyauté" lui était insupportable.

- Assez tous les deux ! les interrompit Minerva Macgonagall, je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans un couloir. Inutile de faire un esclandre ici.

Maugrey renifla.

Devant le bureau de Dumbledore, il attendait patiemment que la porte gardée par la Gargouille s'ouvre. Malgré le mot de passe ("Haribo c'est beau la vie"), la statue refusait d'ouvrir le passage : le grand directeur était en consultation. Si, si, ça arrivait au célébrissime sorcier de faire des choses sérieuses. Même si c'était plus que difficile à croire.

Au bout d'une éternité – et trente sujets de disputes répertoriés – la porte s'ouvrit sur un Igor Karkaroff furieux qui marmonnait des insanités dans sa barbe, enfin, son bouc plutôt.

- Des problèmes Karkaroff ? s'enquit presque innocemment le professeur de Défense.

- Vous…, siffla le directeur de l'école bulgare comme si l'ancien Auror était le responsable de tous ses malheurs et que seule sa mort lente et douloureuse pourrait les résoudre.

Pas traumatisé pour un sou – il avait vu pire – Maugrey lui fit un sourire éclatant. Sur son horrible visage, le rictus ressemblait à une blessure qu'on aurait fait à l'arme blanche.

- Moi.

Un ton arrogant, orgueilleux. Un ton qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Maugrey et qui contenait les menaces de tout un monde.

- Venez Alastor, dit Minerva, Albus doit nous attendre.

Avant de suivre ses collègues, Rogue échangea un long regard avec Karkaroff qui murmurait silencieusement "je dois te parler".

**oO°Oo**

- LONGDUBAT ! Même si je sais que c'est _difficile_ est-il envisageable que vous vous serviez de cette masse grise que tout être humain tout Gryffondoresque soit-il est censé posséder, êtes vous capable de LIRE correctement un texte ? PAS DE _SANGSUES _DANS CETTE POTION ! Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Des halètements de protestation lui parvinrent mais pas suffisamment forts pour qu'il en trouve l'auteur. Pour une fois que la punition était justifiée... Car comme Hermione leur ferait savoir plus tard la sangsue que Neville avait voulu ajouter, combinée aux yeux de triton et aux ailes de scarabée rouge, aurait provoquée une grave explosion qui aurait pu détruire tout le cachot. Neville pâlirait, au bord de l'évanouissement, et serait encore plus tremblant aux prochains cours. Un cercle vicieux.

Mais pour le moment Harry était préoccupé par son flacon de bile de tatou que quelqu'un avait "renversé" sans doute sans le faire… exprès, et non par l'explosion à laquelle la classe venait d'échapper. Il était donc en train de nettoyer la flaque bleuâtre puante alors que le cours se terminait dans cinq minutes. Il était légèrement énervé car pressé de quitter le cachot. Et Rogue n'accepterait jamais qu'il sorte sa baguette. Enfoiré de prof.

- SEVERRRRRRUS !

Crise cardiaque générale. L'hallucination devait être collective car chacun put voir Igor Karkaroff débarquer dans la salle de cours, les yeux effrayés comme s'il avait croisé un démon ou deux en chemin.

- Je suis en cours, lui fit froidement remarquer Rogue alors que l'autre, l'air peu soucieux de la réputation de Rogue et des élèves qui le dévisageaient comme s'il était une bestiole curieuse, s'avançait vers l'estrade où bouillonnait la potion parfaite de Severus - tout en évitant savamment la flaque de bile que nettoyait Potter en marmonnant des insultes mentales à une chauve souris qui prohibait les baguettes magiques dans son cours.

- J'attends la fin du cours, alors.

Severus serra les dents. Il avait une assez bonne idée de ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir l'homme. Une même brûlure sur le bras qui s'assombrissait de jour en jour.

- Le cours est terminé, marmonna Rogue au grand soulagement des Gryffondor qui se précipitèrent vers la sortie.

Deux types glauques et méchants, spécialistes de la magie noire dans la même pièce, c'était définitivement trop pour eux.

_La bile me sera utile finalement, _songea Harry, soudain intéressé par la conversation.

- Tu ne peux pas ne pas l'avoir sentie, soufflait Karkaroff toujours aussi peu concerné par les regards intrigués qu'on lui jetait. De toute façon qu'avait-il à craindre de l'opinion de gosses de quatorze ans ?

Il parlait si bas que Harry pourtant tout près avait bien du mal à entendre.

-… On en parlera plus tard.

- "Plus tard" ? Je sais très bien que tu m'évites, Severus.

- A qui la faute ? Tu es aussi discret qu'un troupeau d'Hippogriffes.

- Elle me brûle chaque jour davantage ! Et tu sais ce que cela signifie…

_- _Tais toi !

Karkaroff lui montra quelque chose sur son bras, lui mettant sous le nez pour appuyer ses dires.

- Tu ne peux pas l'ignorer, _Rogue _!

- Cache ça ! siffla le Serpentard. POTTER ! Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

_-_ Bile de tatou, marmonna Harry avec un sourire innocent.

Il essuyait le sol sec depuis deux ou trois minutes maintenant. Les yeux de Rogue s'étrécirent, brûlant de rage.

- Fichez le camp. On parlera plus tard ! ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Igor. Le ton n'admettait aucune réponse.

Rogue suivit les traces de Harry pour faire entrer les sixièmes années.

- EN SILENCE ! aboya-t-il alors que des chuchotis commençaient à la vue du directeur de Dumstrang.

Le bulgare serra la mâchoire, foudroya l'ancien Mangemort du regard et sortit de la classe.

**oO°Oo**

- Je sais ce qui cloche avec Karkaroff.

- Je t'écoute…

- C'est un Mangemort, lui annonça Harry avec un grand sourire.

- …

- Il était venu parler de sa Marque à Rogue.

- En plein milieu d'un cours ?

- Il est inquiet, dit Harry d'un air rêveur.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je crois que la marque des ténèbres est en train de se réveiller…

- _Quoi ?_

Harry répondit par un sourire énigmatique, un rêve étrange ressurgissant dans son esprit.

**oO°Oo**

- M. Croupton n'est pas là ?

- Il est malade, dit Percy d'un air important comme s'il détenait la clef du savoir de toute l'humanité. Il a expressément demandé à ce que j'arbitre la seconde tâche à sa place, monsieur le directeur.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'arbitrage mais de notation, M. Weasley.

Percy haussa les épaules. C'était du pareil au même pour lui.

- En quoi consiste la tâche ?

Le vieil homme se lança dans une longue explication dans laquelle il était question de choses précieuses kidnappées par des sirènes. Weasley se garda bien de demander comment des êtres aquatiques pouvaient enlever des personnes sur terre.

Une dizaine d'heures plus tard, les quatre candidats plongeaient dans l'eau. Harry fut le deuxième à remonter - problème sérieux avec des Strangulots de mauvaise humeur -, remorquant un Ron endormi. La tentation de le lâcher était très forte et il se demanda pourquoi MacGonagall avait pensé à ce maudit rouquin. Il était vraiment très lourd, et ce dans tous les sens du terme.

**oO°Oo**

Draco n'avait pas semblé traumatisé de ne pas avoir été enlevé par les sirènes. Lorsque Harry lui en demanda la raison, il haussa les épaules.

- On aime pas vraiment l'eau dans ma famille tu sais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le frère de mon père s'est noyé il y a longtemps.

-…

-…

-…

-… je me demande en quoi consistera la dernière tâche.

- On le saura une semaine avant, je crois.

Ils furent interrompu par la voix rauque du champion de Dumstrang. Que faisait-il ici, celui-là ?

- Potterrrr.

- Krum ?

- Je peux te parrrler, une minute ?

Harry échangea un coup d'œil avec le blond.

- Pas tout de suite, non. On doit retourner –

Il fut interrompu par un cri. Les trois garçons se retournèrent vivement pour faire face à un Barty Croupton. Les vêtements en désordre, les yeux révulsés de folie, il était bien loin de l'image parfaite qu'il avait d'habitude.

- Dumbledore… parler… à …. Wisley, avez-vous envoyé ce hibou à Verpey ? La disparition de Jorkins devient préoccupante… Vite… Dumbledore… chercher…

- Il est complètement malade.

Harry l'observa avec intérêt, se souciant peu de son discours délirant. Il observa la sueur noirâtre qui coulait de son front, ses tremblements incontrôlables.

- Il a subi pas mal de sorts impardonnables ces derniers mois…

- Il faudrrrrrrait peut êtrrrre aller cherrrrcher Dumbledorrre…

- Toi et Draco n'avez qu'à y aller.

Il observa l'homme.

- Moi je vais rester ici.

Il serait sûrement mort d'ici à ce qu'ils reviennent. Draco tarderait en chemin. Harry allait avoir le temps de l'interroger. Une fois tranquille, il se tourna vers Croupton avec un sourire tranquille.

- Qui vous a fait ça ?

- Le hibou Wistily, le hibou !

- Qui. Vous. A. Fait. _Ca_ ?

Encore une réponse délirante et il lui jetait un Imperium. Il n'en eut pas besoin.

- Fait une erreur… Terrible erreur… mon fils… N'oubliez pas mon rendez-vous avec le directeur des affaires commerciales demain.

- Votre fils, monsieur ?

Venu de nulle part, un Avada Kedavra frappa l'homme qui s'effondra. Puis ce fut le trou noir.

**oO°Oo**

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Par les Gorgones ! Professeur Rogue ! M. le directeur ! Ceci est une _infirmerie_ et ce garçon doit se reposer !

- Pompon, il a probablement assisté à un meurtre…

- Raison de plus ! Un tel traumatisme ! Inutile de le presser de questions ainsi, il est incapable de se souvenir de son propre nom ! Ce sortilège aurait pu avoir de graves séquelles.

-…

-…

- Cela dit, je n'ajouterai qu'une chose, messieurs. _Dehors_ ! M. Potter n'est pas en état de vous répondre. Quand il le sera je vous le ferai savoir.

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. L'affaire est grave.

**oO°Oo**

On l'avait pris par surprise. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait été surpris par un sort. Et pas des plus anodins en plus. Le pire était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de son agresseur. Il n'avait pas reconnu sa voix. Rauque, voilée, il ne l'associait à rien d'autre qu'au trou noir dans lequel le maléfice l'avait plongé. Il pourrait répondre sans mentir aux questions qu'on lui poserait. Il en savait peu lui-même. En réalité, il ne savait rien.

**oO°Oo**

- Qu'as-tu fait ?

- Je l'ai tué, Maître.

- Il aurait pu nous être encore utile.

- Il aurait vu Dumbledore. Potter était en train de l'interroger. Le garçon aurait pu dire des choses…

Un rire.

Froid comme la mort. Le mangemort frissonna malgré lui. C'était comme si un courant glacé s'emparait de tout son être, le secouait pour finalement le relâcher, transi de froid et totalement vide. C'était un rire sans vie.

- Non. Je ne crois pas qu'il l'aurait fait.

Le regard rouge se perdit au loin. Des réflexions connues de lui seul tombèrent devant ses yeux. D'où venait cette certitude ? Il ne le savait pas. Elle était là.

- Veille à que rien n'arrive à Potter.

- Êtes vous sûr que vous ne l'utiliserez pas pour votre rituel ?

Le maître ne répondit pas.

- Il faudra trouver une autre entrée au Ministère.

- Une fois ce rituel accompli, Maître, plus rien ne vous arrêtera.

Un sourire. Ou peut être une moue ennuyée.

- Endoloris.

Juste parce qu'il en avait envie. Les hurlements étaient toujours délectables. Quelles qu'en soient leurs origines. Et puis entendre crier lui rappelait que malgré son apparence aussi hideuse que pitoyable, il était encore en mesure de faire du mal.

_° Crie plus fort, Barty.°_

**oO°Oo**

- Je dois retourner chez le vieux fou...

- Ô joie.

- … me réconcilier avec Weaslaid.

-… pourquoi ?

- Être aussi obtus même pour un Gyffondor, ça va devenir louche.

-…

-…

- T'en as des choses à faire.

- Ouais.

- Pourquoi tu bouges pas alors ?

Potter répondit par un grognement fatigué.

- Tu me raconteras pour le vieux.

- Ouais, ouais…

**oO°Oo**

- Il n'y a rien d'autre dont tu te souviennes ? Un détail… ?

Les yeux bleus le regardaient gravement. La malice avait déserté ses prunelles au profit d'une grande lassitude. Harry se demanda si d'autres disparitions étaient venues l'inquiéter. Il entendait souvent Verpey – quand il le voyait – plaisanter sur le sens de l'orientation et l'étourderie de Jorkins.

- Non. Il a parlé de son fils. Une erreur…

Harry ne voyait pas le rapport avec la folie furieuse qui avait saisi l'honorable homme.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Une bien triste histoire… Alors qu'il était en bonne voie pour devenir ministre de la Magie (Harry dut retenir une moue dégoûtée, il se souvenait des rapports de ce qu'on faisait subir aux prisonniers dans l'espoir qu'ils parlent et ce n'était pas vraiment plus reluisant que les activités des mangemorts – le Doloris avait été appliqué à la louche ), son fils s'est fait prendre avec Bellatrix Lestrange, torturant les Longdubas. On dit qu'ils étaient persuadés que le couple saurait l'endroit où était leur Maître. Bartemius était ministre de la justice.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Il les a condamnés.

- Même son fils ?

- Oui. Croupton Junior est mort quelques temps plus tard à Azkaban.

Harry grimaça de dégoût.

- Il a condamné son propre fils ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je crains qu'il n'y ait pas de réponse, Harry.

Une sonnerie retentit dans le bureau. Quelqu'un voulait entrer. Quelques secondes plus tard, Severus Rogue se tenait dans le bureau. Il accorda à peine un coup d'œil à Potter.

- Professeur, venez vite.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- On l'a retrouvé. Et comme vous le craigniez, il est dans un mauvais état. Il s'en est fallu de peu.

Rogue jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Dumbledore pria le garçon de l'attendre dans le bureau alors qu'il suivait Severus, Salazar sait où.

Les deux hommes marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Dans le lit, un homme au teint pâle et aux cheveux grisonnants étaient étendu. Son visage d'une cinquantaine d'années, portait la marque de quelques cicatrices qui ne devaient certes pas être de bons souvenirs.

- La Marque flottait au dessus de lui quand nous sommes arrivés. Apparemment, le coupable aurait voulu parachever son œuvre en le tatouant, mais il n'a pas eu le temps.

- Quelle horreur! A-t-on une idée de l'identité de son agresseur ?

Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil pensif sur le corps inanimé de Kantor Kerfiel.

- Aucune. Peut être en saurons-nous plus à son réveil.

- S'il se réveille, bougonna Pompom. Il serait mieux à Saint Mangouste.

_Entre les mains du Ministère. Et Fudge ferait n'importe quoi pour ne pas alarmer la population. Un attentat signé par un Mangemort serait de très mauvais augure. Surtout après cet été..._

- Je ne crois pas Pompom. Mais j'ai toute confiance en vous. Vous saurez vous occuper de lui.

La femme fit une moue dubitative avant de les mettre dehors. Elle refusa avec un regard accusateur les sucreries que lui proposait Dumbledore. Comme si elle avait le temps pour de pareilles bêtises.

- Il ne faut pas refuser les plaisirs simples. On ne peut jamais savoir jusqu'à quand ils dureront.

- Je suis allergique au citron.

Dès le lendemain, une fois que son état serait stable, Kerfiel serait mis en sûreté, dans un endroit où aucun membre de l'Ordre du Phénix n'avait mis les pieds depuis quatorze ans.

**oO°Oo**

- _Igor Karkaroff vous avez été reconnu coupable de crimes contre l'humanité, incluant des actes racistes, discriminatoires qui vous ont poussé à torturer et tuer des personnes que vous qualifiez de "sang de bourbe". La condamnation est sans appel-_

- _Attendez ! Je peux vous donner des noms !_

- _Je vous écoute…_

- _Rosier…_

- … _a déjà été arrêté. Ainsi que le couple Lestrange…_

- _Je_… _Rockwood_…

_- Rockwood ?_

_- Du Département des Mystères…_

_Murmures dans la salle. La trahison des langues de plomb n'a jamais été prouvée, seulement vaguement soupçonnée. Se pourrait-il ? Les regards se tournent vers le chef du Département des mystères qui blanchit, additionne tout ce qu'il sait, panique et finalement hoche la tête. L'insoupçonnable…_

_- Est-ce là les seuls noms que vous pouvez nous donner ?_

_- Non ! _

_- … _

_- ROGUE !_

_- Severus Rogue a été acquitté._

_- Je peux jurer que Rogue est un Mangemort !_

_- Si c'est là les seules déclarations que vous ayez à faire…"_

_**"Il est temps de revenir Harry…"**_

Le monde de la Pensine s'effaça.

- Pardonnez-moi professeur, murmura Harry, une fois assimilée les informations et de retour dans le bureau.

Le vieil homme lui répondit par un sourire tranquille. Une telle sérénité se dégageait de cet homme que c'en était dérangeant. Il avait l'air de tout savoir, et malgré son air loufoque et ses méthodes plus qu'étranges, Harry comprenait pourquoi cet homme était le seul à pouvoir effrayer un mage noir. Il était tellement _conscient_ de son entourage, de la magie… et peut être de la nature humaine que le garçon se sentait en permanence mis à nu devant ses yeux bleu. Même s'il était impossible qu'il sache quoique ce soit, Harry était cependant perturbé par la présence de Dumbledore et ne voulait qu'une chose quitter cette pièce le plus vite possible. Il ne supportait pas son regard clair sur lui. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer.

Albus Dumbledore commençait à lui faire peur.

- Ce n'est rien Harry, l'assura l'homme. C'est de ma faute, j'aurai dû prendre le temps de fermer correctement cette armoire. La curiosité est signe d'intelligence éveillée. Il faut cependant en user avec précaution. Il suffit de voir où cela a mené Bertha Jorkins.

-…

_-_ Sais tu ce que c'est ? demanda le directeur en montrant la bassine.

-…

- Une pensine. Il sert à y mettre des souvenirs qu'on peut ensuite revoir comme si on y était. Prendre du recul par rapport à ce que l'on a vécu.

-…

Il marmonna une formule. Un autre souvenir se joignit aux autres. Une adolescente plutôt jolie, un peu boulotte aux tresses blondes en fouillis parlaient à un Dumbledore sensiblement plus jeune.

_"- Parker m'a jeté un sort, Monsieur. Tout ça parce que je lui ai dit que je l'avais vu embrassé Nelly Thornton derrière la grange._

_- Mais pourquoi vous êtes vous mêlée de cela, Bertha…._

_- Beeeeeen…"_

- C'est…

- Bertha Jorkins, telle que je me souviens d'elle.

**oO°Oo**

Il devait bien être minuit et demi. Vêtu de sa cape d'invisibilité, armé de sa baguette intraçable, vêtu de noir et cagoulé magiquement, Harry déambulait dans Poudlard. Il évita Miss Teigne avec succès. La brave bête le renifla et se prit un coup de pied dans le museau. La chatte n'y revint pas et partit ventre à terre se plaindre à son maître. Il vit des armures cliqueter avec terreur sur le passage d'un Peeves machiavélique qui planifiait à voix haute ses prochains plans contre Rusard et un tableau du quatrième étage qui l'agaçait prodigieusement – un certain chevalier de Catognan, Catogan… - Il croisa Rogue qui faisait sa ronde habituelle. Il devait vraiment être insomniaque ce type. Par bonheur il ne croisa pas Maugrey. Il aurait eu du mal à expliquer le pourquoi de sa présence. Maudit soit cet œil bleu électrique.

Karkaroff.

Sa cible se nommait Igor Karkaroff.

Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Juste que cet intermède avec Dumbledore, voir cet homme trahir tout ceux qui avaient été ses compagnons durant de longues années avait attisé sa haine. Parce qu'il avait besoin de violence, de voir du sang se répandre à cause de lui – le sien ou celui d'un autre – qu'il avait besoin d'exprimer sa rage d'être celui qu'il était, qu'il se condamnait à être. Parce qu'il était en permanence en colère et qu'enfin il trouvait un exutoire en ce sujet de rage tout trouvé. Parce qu'il haïssait la trahison par dessus tout et qu'elle faisait plus mal qu'un poignard. Rockwood. Il se souvenait vaguement de ce grand homme sombre. Toujours froid. Un regard marron qui vous glaçait de l'intérieur. Il donnait l'impression de détenir des secrets que nul autre ne possédait. Il lui avait donné des cours jadis. C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait obtenu la baguette intraçable. Parce qu'il estimait la valeur de Rockwood qui avait oublié les siens pour suivre ses convictions. Même si elles étaient en dehors de toute morale il l'avait assumé avec panache. Pas avec la folie furieuse de Bellatrix Lestrange ou le plaisir malsain de Rosier. Il l'avait accepté avec froideur, presque indifférence. Il était un monstre. Il aimait faire souffrir et il le faisait avec un masque inébranlable. C'était un de ceux qui avaient été le moins torturés par Lord Voldemort.

C'était dire à quel point celui-ci l'estimait.

A la mort de Marcus Malfoy c'était lui qui l'avait remplacé.

Harry ignorait ce qu'était devenu cet homme. Il ne l'appréciait pas forcément mais il reconnaissait sa valeur et son utilité. Et puis pour toutes les raisons précédemment citées, il attaquerait Karkaroff ce soir. Et peut être qu'il aurait l'esprit tranquille ce soir.

**oO°Oo**

- Sens-tu ta Marque te démanger, sens-tu la brûlure du tatouage te manger le bras.

Karkaroff lança un sort. Il détruisit une étagère. Mais l'adversaire ricana. Sa voix venait d'autre part maintenant. Il projetait sa voix. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où il était.

- Pensais-tu que ta trahison ne serait jamais découverte ? Ne serait jamais punie ? Pensais-tu réellement que tu allais t'en tirer.

- Cela fait quinze ans !

- Oui. Et ceux que tu as dénoncé sont en enfer depuis.

- Ils le méritaient !

- _Endoloris._

Les hurlements auraient pu prévenir quelqu'un. Mais la porte était scellée et la chambre insonorisée.

- Ils le méritaient. Et j'ai changé !

- Crois-tu ? _Phabrisus_.

Les hurlements continuèrent.

- On ne change jamais, tu sais. Jamais. _Magnis Gelus_

- Qui…

- Bonne nuit…

Un dernier sort et il s'évanouit, terrassé par la douleur. Harry sortit tranquillement. Oui, il se sentait mieux.

**oO°Oo**

- ENCORE un blessé ?

- Il a été torturé, Pompom.

- DEPÊCHEZ VOUS ! ET SORTEZ DE CETTE INFIRMERIE !

A peine eut-elle mit Rogue et Dumbledore à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un Krum paniqué.

- Le prrrofesseurrr Karrrakarrrroffff est là ?

Il semblait réellement inquiet.

- Oui. Rassurez-vous, il se remettra, dit l'infirmière.

-… je peux lui parler ?

- Non, il dort.

Enfin plutôt il était évanoui mais inutile de paniquer le jeune homme. Elle le mit plus gentiment à la porte, le laissant aux soins compréhensifs de jolies étudiantes voulant le consoler.

**oO°Oo**

Le rire le glaça jusqu'aux entrailles.

- Karkaroff ? Torturé ?

L'idée le fit ricaner de plus belle. Un ricanement de Lord Voldemort était pire qu'une craie crissant sur un tableau. Il le ressentait _sous_ sa peau en un frisson désagréable de terreur qui le prenait à chaque fois.

- Et ce n'est pas toi, Bartemius ?

Il se crispa au nom moqueur.

- Non, Maître.

Le rire se calma. Un sourire satisfait le remplaça dévoilant des dents légèrement plus pointues que la moyenne. Il respectait son maître au-delà de tout mais la vue de cette créature rachitique, dévastée mais débordante de pouvoir le dégoûtait. Il se demanda comment faisait Queudver pour _toucher_ Lord Voldemort chaque fois que c'était nécessaire.

- Savez-vous… qui ? Il y a… quelqu'un d'autre ?

- J'ai une idée, répondit le mage noir. J'attends avec impatience de pouvoir la vérifier…

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

* * *


	37. Lord Voldemort

**Titre** : Les liens du sang  
**Par** : Bunny  
**Genre** : Problèmes, délires et sérieux. On pourra y voir les problèmes métaphysiques d'un Sphinx et la rouerie des vilains Serpentards.  
**Résumé** : Riri et son Pôpa – sang torture et autres scènes glauques (lire Jekyll et Hyde, faut croire que ça me réussit pas trop… Hinhin)  
**Disclamer** : Rien à moi T.T, les persos, la chanson et sa traduction : rien de rien.(la chanson est de Ramstein si ma petite mémoire ne me joue pas de tours…)

Merci à **ostrum, Ewilan Potter**, **tchaye**, **Rebecca-Black**, **Nymphodara Tonks**, **Onarluca**, **I-Am-Lady-Voldemort**, **666Naku**, **Valiane d'Avalon,** **Lisia, Dia, MariL, Vathany, ostrum,** **Lupiot,** **Archangel Gaïa,****Kelidril **et **Sahada,** **_Kibkoto_ et _Lupiot_** (_je ne vois qu'une chose à vous répondre : « merci ». Vos mots me touchent toujours. Snif)_

_

* * *

_

Lauft !** ---- Courez !**  
Weil der Meister uns gesandt** ---- Parce que le maître nous a expédié**  
Verkünden wir den Untergang **----Nous annonçons la fin du monde**  
Der Reiter der Boshaftigkeit ---- **Le Cavalier du Malin**  
Füttert sein Geschwür aus Neid ---- **Nourrit son ulcère de jalousie**  
Die Wahrheit ist wie ein Gewitter ---- **La vérité est comme un orage**  
Es kommt zu dir du kannst es hören **---- Elle vient vers toi, tu peux l'entendre**  
Es kund zu tun ist ach so bitter **---- Elle** **proclame ce qui est si amer**  
Es kommt zu dir um zu zerstören **---- Elle vient vers toi pour te détruire**  
Weil die Nacht im Sterben lag **---- Parce que la nuit gît dans la mort**  
Verkünden wir den jüngsten Tag **---- Nous annonçons le jour nouveau**  
Es wird kein Erbarmen geben ---- **Il n'y aura pas de pitié**  
Lauft, lauft um euer Leben ---- **Courez, courez pour votre vie**  
Die Wahrheit ist ein Chor aus Wind ---- **La vérité est un choeur de vent**  
Kein Engel kommt um euch zu rächen **---- Aucun ange ne vient pour vous venger**  
Diese Tage eure letzten sind **---- Ces jours sont vos derniers**  
Wie Stäbchen wird es euch zerbrechen ** ---- Elle vous brisera comme une baguette**  
Es kommt zu euch als das Verderben **---- Elle vient à vous comme votre perte**  
Die Wahrheit ist ein Chor aus Wind **---- La vérité est un choeur de vent**  
Kein Engel kommt um euch zu rächen **---- Aucun ange ne vient pour vous venger**  
Diese Tage eure letzten sind **---- Ces jours sont vos derniers**  
Wie Stäbchen wird es euch zerbrechen ** ---- Elle vous brisera comme une baguette**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 16 – Lord Voldemort**

* * *

-

Le mois de mai arriva, chassant vaguement les nuages grisâtres qui pesaient dans le ciel depuis l'hiver. Le ciel n'en était pas bleu pour autant et la plupart des amoureux rêvaient au ciel romantique de l'Italie, planifiant déjà les vacances du mois de juillet.

Harry était allongé dans l'herbe. Draco à côté de lui commentait la tenue et le maintien de toutes les personnes qui passaient à proximité ne se souciant pas de parler moins fort pour qu'ils ne l'entendent pas. Ils avaient retiré leurs pesants uniformes pour mieux sentir les vingt degrés que le timide soleil parvenait à peine à leur offrir. Mais c'était quand même vingt degrés. C'était la première année qu'un été s'annonçait aussi beau en Angleterre depuis des lustres. Draco se souvenait très bien de la pluie de mai de l'année précédente.

- Au fait que te voulais Krum l'autre jour ?

Harry chercha dans sa mémoire de quoi pouvait bien parler son ami. Puis il se souvint de la mort présumée de Croupton et de la conversation avortée qu'il avait eu avec le champion bulgare.

- Oh. Mettre le grappin sur Hermione.

Draco eut une grimace dégoûtée.

- Je croyais qu'il avait meilleur goût que ça…

Harry haussa les épaules. C'était le problème de Krum et il ne tenait pas vraiment à s'en mêler. Il se mordit les lèvres, ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre un arbre.

- Il a réussi ? s'enquit Draco.

- Oui. Je crois. Au grand dépit de Ron. Il est plus jaloux qu'une teigne ce rouquin, j'en peux plus.

Comme pour confirmer les dires de Harry, Krum et Hermione passèrent non loin d'eux, main dans la main, se murmurant des choses à voix basse. Draco cilla.

- Je suis à jamais traumatisé, dit-il gravement.

- Oh, ta gueule, _Dray._

Le Serpentard marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe – où allait-on vraiment dans cette maudite école, hein franchement ? Les Sangs de Bourbe se permettaient vraiment tout, maintenant… En même temps quand on voyait qui était le directeur de cette Ecole, on ne pouvait que s'attendre à des choses pareilles et-

- HARRY !

Un cri bestial des plus inquiétants le tira de ses pensées métaphysiques. Le blond fit un bond d'environ quinze mètres et se rétablit à peu près correctement, ramassant difficilement sa mâchoire en voyant deux rouquins identiques se pointer sans préavis. Ils souriaient franchement. Curieusement, leur sourire n'avait rien de Gryffondor. Il était même plutôt inquiétant à vrai dire sur le visage de deux parfaits Gryffondor comme étaient censés l'être un Weasley. Mais même s'il les avait vus de très loin, Draco devait reconnaître que ces deux-là n'étaient pas exactement l'archétype même du Weasley. Selon Harry, ils étaient même fréquentables. C'était aller un peu loin pour Draco mais il pouvait au moins être un peu plus aimable que d'habitude en présence de ces deux là.

Ceux-ci ne paraissaient pas vraiment intéressés par Draco. Ils regardaient Harry en parlant d'une crème canari qui « ça y est, fonctionne parfaitement bien » même si la couleur des plumes étaient encore problématique. Il n'y avait que jaune, ils auraient bien voulu vert ou bleu. Ils avaient pensé demander conseil à Snape mais ils avaient honnêtement peur de se faire transformer en Veracrasse ou autre immonde créature s'ils osaient prononcer « farces et attrapes » en la présence du maître des potions. Courageux mais pas téméraires. Premiers signes d'intelligence chez ces primates, constata avec un intérêt scientifique un Draco encore étonné.

- Alors t'en pense quoi ? T'es plutôt doué en Potions…

- J'ai… ''quelques'' heures de vol de moins que vous quand même, se chargea de leur rappeler Harry.

- Ouais mais t'as fait la peau à un dragon. Ca aide.

- Et si vous remplaciez la plume de colibri par… je sais pas moi… une plume d'une autre couleur ?

- On y avait pensé, mais le colibri se marie très bien avec le tentacule de Morlituri. Ce qui n'est pas le cas pour beaucoup de volatiles. Excepté une bestiole très intéressante, bleue et intelligente… Et par une étrange coïncidence, tu en as un spécimen en ta possession.

- Rhiannon ?

- Ouiiiii !

Harry regarda les jumeaux. Ils sourirent. Le brun les observa pendant une très longue minute à peu près. Il finit par sourire à son tour. Les deux jumeaux se jetèrent un coup d'œil entendu.

- Même pas en rêve, laissa-t-il tomber sur un ton nonchalant.

**oO°Oo**

**- **Harry ! La dernière sortie au Pré-au-lard est ce week-end. Tu viens avec moi ?

Le garçon se désintéressa un instant de Draco pour se tourner vers Diana qui souriait, un peu tremblante. Elle était légèrement maquillée ce jour là. Et semblait un peu nerveuse.

- Pourquoi pas, oui.

Un sourire éblouissant éclaira le visage de la jeune fille qui lui fit une rapide bise avant de s'éloigner plus rapide que la foudre. Harry arqua un sourcil, un peu halluciné, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour déclencher telle réaction. Devant la perplexité du Gryffondor, Draco n'y résista pas et éclata de rire.

- Quoi ?

- T'es pas doué c'est tout.

- Hé ?

- Cherche pas, Potter, franchement, ne cherche pas, se moqua Draco.

Harry laissa couler. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le blond se moquait de lui ainsi. Dans ces conditions, autant la fermer et attendre de pouvoir lui rendre la pareille.

**oO°Oo**

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué ce truc, dit Hermione en pointant du doigt le talisman qu'il avait autour du cou.

Harry eut un clair mouvement de recul qui n'échappa pas à son amie. Mais c'était bien le dernier souci d'Harry que de se préoccuper des sentiments blessés de la jeune fille.

- Ca appartenait à mon père, marmonna-t-il.

L'adolescente ne commenta pas et retourna à ses pancakes à l'abricot sans dire un mot de plus au sujet du médaillon. Oubliant le déjeuner, Harry, attrapa machinalement le bijou à travers le vêtement.

-

_- Fais-y attention._

_Les mains froides de Voldemort restèrent quelques secondes sur les siennes, comme si elles hésitaient à finir le geste, à lui laisser vraiment l'objet. _

_- Vous me reconnaîtrez ?_

_Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il posait cette question. Le gamin s'inquiétait beaucoup de la réponse. Le visage du Mage noir était impassible. Il évaluait l'enfant. De sa réaction face à ce qu'il dirait. Jusqu'à présent, le mage noir avait surtout survolé la question. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire éternellement._

_Le silence s'installa quelques secondes._

_- Je ne peux pas te le promettre._

_Harry grimaça, plongeant ses yeux verts dans les orbes écarlates qui le fixaient. N'importe qui d'autre aurait baissé le regard. Lui se sentait bizarrement à l'abri sous ce regard de braise. _

_- Il y a un serpent dessus, remarqua Harry en passant ses doigts sur le bijou en argent._

_- Intéressante déduction, se moqua Voldemort._

_- A-t-il appartenu à Salazar Serpentard ?_

_- En effet, acquiesça Voldemort. Mais ce bijou est bien plus qu'un héritage familial. _

_De longs doigts blancs caressèrent le métal froid dans la main de Harry. _

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? _

_Même s'il était impressionné de toucher quelque chose que Salazar Serpentard aurait porté, la remarque du mage noir l'intrigua. _

_- C'est une partie de moi que je te confie, siffla le Mage d'une voix étrangement basse, comme si prononcer chaque mot lui coûtait. _

_- Une…_

_- Tu comprendras…_

_Il se détourna ne voulant ne toute évidence pas poursuivre cette discussion dont les mots resteraient gravés dans l'esprit de Harry. Ce médaillon avait un pouvoir que Lord Voldemort lui confiait. Il ne savait pas à quoi il servait. Il ne savait qu'une chose, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas décevoir cette confiance._

_- C'est un talisman… pour te protéger. _

_- De qui ?_

_- De moi._

_L'enfant écarquilla les yeux. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il en aurait besoin. _

**oO°Oo**

Le mois de mai s'acheva finalement. La Troisième Tâche ne prendrait plus très longtemps à arriver. Hagrid arrosait consciencieusement la pelouse depuis une semaine tout en nourrissant amoureusement d'horribles bestioles. Les champions commençaient à être inquiets. Mais qu'avaient bien pu inventer les sadiques concepteurs de Tâches, par Merlin ? Car logiquement parlant, la troisième devrait être la pire. Pire qu'un dragon ou une armée de bestioles aquatiques, Harry ne voyait définitivement pas. Et à vrai dire, il aurait préféré ne pas le savoir.

- Bien, il est temps pour nous de vous révéler la nature exacte de la Tâche, dit Dumbledore, d'une voix presque joyeuse, environ dix jours après la fin du mois de mai.

Un silence de mort lui répondit. Le vieil homme ne sembla pas trop s'en formaliser.

De toute façon, cela faisait maintenant deux ou trois jours que, de la pelouse, avaient émergé des haies qui faisaient maintenant la taille d'un homme. Les Champions n'étaient pas spécialement idiots et savaient additionner deux et deux.

- Votre troisième Tâche sera d'entrer dans ce labyrinthe. Et d'en atteindre le centre.

- Et c'est tout ? demanda Krum sur un ton méfiant.

- J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez à affronter diverses créatures et maléfices en chemin…

-…

-…

-…

-…

- Ceci terminé, allons dîner ! Je crois que c'est rôti et pommes de terre ce soir…

Harry grinça les dents. Franchement, il haïssait ce type. Pire que viscéral. C'était épidermique. Rien que sa vue, le son de sa voix, lui envoyait des frissons de haine. Et cette déclaration n'était pas pour arranger sa haine grandissante.

La nuit venue, après s'être passé de dîner pour une raison étrange, Harry rêva qu'il étranglait et empoisonnait des vieillards barbus aux yeux bleus.

**oO°Oo**

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas apprendre comme sorts ? interrogea Draco.

- Essentiellement des sorts de repérage. Je compte prendre ma ''baguette'' avec moi.

- … Tu crois que tu pourras… ? Tu seras toujours dans Poudlard.

- Crois-moi, il y aura tellement d'énergie magique dans cet endroit que détecter un peu de magie noire se révélera impossible.

Sceptique, Draco grogna.

- Mais si, insista Harry. De toute façon, je n'ai pas trop le choix. Je préfère l'emmener au cas où. Je ne pense pas connaître assez de magie blanche pour m'en sortir convenablement.

**oO°Oo**

- Barty.

- Maître ?

- Comment avancent les choses à Poudlard ?

- B-bien Maître. Le labyrinthe est prêt. Dumbledore y sème des créatures et des sorts…

Lord Voldemort émit un sifflement de satisfaction.

- Parfait… Les élements sssssss'emboîtent… comme prévu.

- Oui, Maître.

- Dois-je… Devrai-je faciliter le chemin de Potter ?

Un sourire tordit la bouche de la créature. Barty retint un mouvement de recul. Il n'aurait pas apprécié.

- Non. Ce sssssera… inutile.

- M-Maître… ?

Un rictus s'installa sur les lèvres de Voldemort. Le faux Maugrey ne put trancher l'expression de quel sentiment il trahissait. Pas du mépris. Pas de la colère. C'était autre chose. Une expression si rare sur le visage détruit du mage noir qu'il ne pouvait l'interpréter.

- Je pense que Potter s'en ssssortira sssseul.

- M-Maître… ?

- Après tout… la dernière fois que je l'ai vu… il était tout à fait _capable_ de jeter un Dolorissss.

Mais ce n'était pas le seul point qu'il devait éclaircir avec Potter. Il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il allait le tuer immédiatement ou non. S'il attendait, il aurait de quoi alimenter la conversation.

- Que fais-je ?

**- **Rien que je ne t'aie pas ordonné. Tu surveilles Dumbledore. Tu gardes un œil sur Potter. Et tu te fais discret. Si prêt du but, crois-moi, je ne supporterai pas un échec. Queudver apportera l'Ennemi.

**- **Oui, Maître.

**oO°Oo**

Il y était maintenant, dans ce foutu labyrinthe. Et Merlin sait qu'il aurait largement préféré s'en passer. Les haies faisaient maintenant plus de quatre mètres de hauteur et un brouillard opaque, d'une blancheur maladive entourait le sommet comme pour leur faire oublier qu'il y avait un ''dehors''. Harry commençait à comprendre ce qu'avait dû ressentir Thésée perdu à la recherche du Minotaure. Il avait rencontré une vague de problèmes bénins auxquels il avait parfaitement répondu. Parfois par un sort, d'autres fois en prenant la fuite. Peu glorieux, mais efficace. De toute façon qui avait déjà vu un arbre courir. Il grimaça au souvenir de ce buisson enroulant ses branches autour de lui et le tirant à lui. Si Harry ne connaissait pas le nom du végétal, il ne s'était pas attardé à l'étudier. Un petit sort de feu avait fait _crier_ la plante et Harry avait pu prendre ses jambes à son cou, se demandant sur quelles autres choses étranges il allait encore tomber. Il n'aimait définitivement pas cette épreuve.

Harry continua donc, deux fois plus prudent qu'avant d'entrer. Il croisa une Acromantule qui se jeta illico presto sur lui – sûrement une parente de cette horreur d'Aragog. Un sort bizarre dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler et qui lui donnait l'impression de marcher sur le ciel. Chose qu'il trouva bien qu'étrange, très amusante. Et puis, un Sphinx aussi qui lui posa une question tordue au sujet d'hirondelles qui portaient des noix de coco (Un truc comme ''A quelle vitesse vole une hirondelle non chargée de noix de coco?''). L'indice qu'il demanda embêta bien le Sphinx qui préféra finalement le laisser passer. (''Ca dépend… Quel genre d'hirondelles ?''). Vexé, le Sphinx décida de poser des questions nettement plus compliquées qui ne laissaient la place à aucune ambiguïté. (''Quelle est la capitale de l'Assyrie ?'') (1)

- POTTER !

Il se retourna soudainement, pour voir Diggory jeter un sort sur un monstre qu'il n'avait pas entendu venir. Il regarda un peu hébété la chose stupéfixée (certainement une autre horreur de Hagrid) puis son regard retourna sur le Pouffsouffle.

- Diggory ?

Le blond se redressa, l'air peu amène et un peu furieux et vint à sa hauteur.

- Bon sang Potter, tu ne surveilles jamais tes arrières ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il le fixait, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait poussé le champion de Poudlard à agir ainsi.

- T'es rien qu'un gamin, marmonna-t-il. Comment ils ont pu te laisser faire ce Tournoi ?

Il lui était beaucoup moins sympathique tout d'un coup. Il haïssait ce regard sur son jeune âge. Comme si la jeunesse était une tare, qu'il fallait attendre qu'elle passe pour qu'il puisse enfin agir correctement. Il voyait clairement le visage de Rogue devant lui marmonnant des répliques mortelles où ''jeune arrogant'' avait une place de choix. ''Jeune''. Parce qu'il n'avait que quatorze ans. Parce qu'il était un enfant. Par le diable, son oncle ne s'était jamais posé la question, et dans ses cauchemars, il n'était jamais assez jeune pour ne pas souffrir. La souffrance, pas plus que la mort n'épargne aucun âge. Il aurait pu comprendre la remarque de Diggory. _Dans un autre contexte. _S'il n'avait pas disposé de connaissances scolaires par exemple. Non, là, le problème était son ''absence de réflexe''. Il avait bien envie de lui envoyer un Avada ou un Crucio, histoire de lui montrer que le gamin avait bien des réflexes, mais pas ceux auxquels ce maudit Pouffsoufle s'attendait.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils se posent la même question de toi, siffla Harry.

La tentation de lui jeter un sort était forte. Très forte. Mais le blond échappa à ce destin en se remettant à marcher. Au croisement suivant, Harry prit à gauche. Et Diggory le suivit.

- On devrait se séparer, plutôt…, marmonna Harry.

Cédric ne répondit pas.

- La baguette nous a indiqués que le centre était par là, se justifia-t-il finalement.

Harry marmonna quelque chose. Finalement il renonça et accéléra le pas.

**oO°Oo**

- Finalement, on dirait bien que la victoire est pour Poudlard, dit Cédric avec un sourire.

Harry haussa les épaules. Le trophée était là devant leurs yeux. Ca avait un peu l'air irréel. Il fit quelques pas et sentit Diggory l'arrêter.

- Prenons-le ensemble, proposa Diggory. A trois.

Harry roula des yeux, trouvant l'idée totalement ridicule. Prendre le Trophée « ensemble ». Comme si une victoire se partageait, franchement. Et de plus, il trouvait cette noblesse Poufsouffle totalement ridicule. « Prenons-le ensemble ». Non, mais et puis quoi encore ? Si Diggory ne voulait pas être Champion, Harry accepterait la charge seul. Pas un problème pour lui. Mais si _deux_ Champions sortaient de ce foutu labyrinthe, Harry pouvait déjà voir les problèmes de règlements et de journalistes que cela poserait.

- Un… deux… tr…

Avant qu'il n'ait terminé son mot, Harry disparaissait, emporté par le portoloin qu'était devenu le Trophée du Tournoi.

**oO°Oo**

Le tourbillon s'arrêta au bout d'une éternité. Il le déposa rudement sur un sol terreux qui ne ressemblait plus vraiment à celui du labyrinthe de Poudlard. Il avait un problème. Où était-il ? Personne n'avait jamais rien dit sur une _autre_ épreuve, incluant un paysage aussi sinistre que… familier ? Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus. Une voix déchira le silence.

- _Queudver._

- Oui… Maître ?

Une voix qu'il connaissait. Qui le hantait. Et qu'il rêvait d'entendre à nouveau. La voix de Lord Voldemort.

- _Amène-le moi._

Harry cilla et décida que ce sale rat n'aurait pas à se donner cette peine. Ses jambes s'actionnèrent mécaniquement et il avança vers l'origine du son grinçant qu'il aurait dû trouver effrayant si la moitié de son cerveau était opérationnelle.

- Ou… oui, m… maître.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, murmura Harry, si bas qu'il était presque impossible que les deux autres sorciers l'aient entendu. Mais c'était sans compter l'ouïe du Mage noir.

- Potter, siffla le Mage.

Il fit un geste méprisant à Queudver qui s'éloigna, buste baissé pour faire Salazar savait quoi. Ce fut quand il vit où était assis Voldemort que Harry réalisa où il se trouvait, et surtout _pourquoi_ cet endroit lui semblait si familier.

- … Little Hangleton…

Un rire emplit tout l'air saturé d'énergie maléfique. Harry tourna la tête et _l_'aperçut alors. Mais contrairement à toutes les prévisions qu'on aurait pu faire en le connaissant bien, ce fut bien de l'horreur qu'on vit dans ses yeux. Quelques centièmes de secondes, mais assez flagrante pour que la chose qu'était devenue Lord Voldemort s'en aperçoive.

- Repoussant, n'est-ce pas ? siffla-t-il.

Harry ne répondit pas. La créature en face de lui était bien pire que tout ce à quoi il avait bien pu s'attendre. Sa peau était fripée, blanche comme la craie. Il n'avait ni lèvres ni nez et seuls ses yeux rouges brillants semblaient vivants. Il ressemblait à quelque immonde gnome, assis misérablement dans un fauteuil trop grand pour lui – d'ailleurs le fauteuil faisait bien étrange dans un endroit aussi sordide qu'un cimetière englouti par la magie noire.

- Dis-moi Potter, d'où connais-tu cet endroit ?

Le sifflement de la voix courut sur sa peau. Comme si une bestiole étrange remontait lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal alors qu'il l'avait enfin sous les yeux ?

Un sourire cruel aux lèvres, Lord Voldemort continua.

- Peu importe. Queudver… il est temps de commencer je crois…

- Oui, Maître, gémit l'immonde être humain en s'aplatissant presque au sol dans un geste de servilité des plus écoeurants. Il disparut quelques minutes, minutes pendant lesquelles Voldemort et Harry ne se quittèrent pas du regard sans qu'ils ne disent rien.

**oO°Oo**

- Lââââââchez-moi, je vous en prie !

La voix terrifiée leur parvint au moins cinq minutes avant que Queudver ne revienne. Il avait sur les lèvres un sourire que Harry jugea pervers. Il traînait derrière lui un homme décharné, couvert de sang qui avait dû faire les frais des mauvaises humeurs du rat. L'homme cessa de crier et se figea en reconnaissant le célèbre garçon à la cicatrice. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, Harry pensait voir de qu'il s'agissait. Il était avec M. Croupton dans la loge officielle lors de la Coupe du Monde. Il avait oublié son nom. Aramius Taylor ou un truc dans ce genre là. Un Sang Mêlé. Harry le saurait plus tard, mais il était un fervent partisan de Barty Croupton Senior et détestait la magie noire de toutes ses tripes. Il avait fait torturer des soi-disant Mangemorts dans l'espoir d'avoir des pistes, des indices. Sans qu'il n'y ait d'autres résultats que le constat affligeant de sa médiocrité.

- _Mister Taylor_, siffla Voldemort.

L'homme sembla oublier Harry quelques secondes, le temps de voir la créature qui lui parlait. Il réprima durement un frisson d'horreur.

- V… vous…

- Vos pitreries étaient amusantes, lui dit la chose, mais je crains que quelque part dans tous les innocents que vous avez torturé, il y ait aussi quelques uns de mes Mangemorts préférés. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui a le pardon facile, Monsieur Taylor. Même après seize ans. _Queudver_.

- Maître ?

- Commence.

Commencer quoi ? Harry aurait bien posé cette question mais il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de réponse. Alors à quoi cela pouvait-il servir ? Il se tut et attendit de voir ce qui allait se passer.

**oO°Oo**

Queudver plaça son Maître dans un chaudron qui bouillonnait sur le feu. Et d'une voix bizarrement solennelle, il commença le rituel.

_Que les os du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître le fils._

Durant tout le laps de temps que dura l'Acte, les yeux de Harry restèrent rivés dans ceux de Voldemort, subjugué par la Magie qui se dégageait autour d'eux. C'était diffus. La magie noire s'infiltrait dans l'air, insidieusement. Le charmait, l'envoûtait. Il pouvait presque sentir son odeur. Elle lui semblait palpable, tellement attrayante. Et en même temps… cela lui glaçait les os, le sang. Il adorait ça.

_Que la chair du serviteur donnée volontairement, fasse revivre son maître._

Avec un gémissement pitoyable, Queudver leva sa dague en argent, et d'un coup brutal la fit couper sa main droite. Celle où il manquait un doigt.

_Que le sang de l'ennemi, pris par la force, ressuscite celui qui le combat_

Queudver agrippa de son bras libre l'homme qui se débattait, mais il y eut comme un problème quand l'Animagus constata qu'il ne pouvait rien faire avec une main gauche. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Ce crétin était droitier. S'il en avait un jour douté, il en était cette fois certain, il manquait définitivement une bonne partie de son cerveau à cet homme.

- Et bien bravo, marmonna Harry, en levant les yeux au ciel.

De toute évidence, Lord Voldemort était tout aussi agacé que lui. Harry se jeta sur « l'Ennemi » qui reconnut avec stupeur Harry Potter. Ce dernier avait arraché la dague des mains de l'Animagus et la tenait. Son sourire était un rien psychotique, tandis qu'il observait Taylor avec l'intérêt qu'un chat prête à un mulot.(2)

- Tu serviras à quelque chose une fois dans ta vie, dit Potter.

Il le tira vers le chaudron avec une violence difficilement soupçonnable chez un adolescent de quatorze ans. Taylor hurla quand la lame déchira les vaisseaux sanguins de son bras gauche, alors que Harry le poussait violemment sur le sol. Il n'eut guère le temps de faire autre chose que lui lancer un _Stupefix. _Le chaudron bouillonna, et Lord Voldemort en surgit. Son horrible visage brillait de satisfaction. Il se saisit prestement de la robe que Queudver lui tendait. Puis il fit quelque pas, enfin, sur la terre ferme. Dans son propre corps. _Enfin_, dans son propre corps. Un corps qui lui obéissait sans qu'il n'ait à s'épuiser mentalement pour qu'il s'exécute. Un corps qu'il passa de nombreuses minutes à redécouvrir.

Puis les yeux de braise, les yeux de lave, inchangés dans cette face blafarde se posèrent sur Potter alors que Queudver se ratatinait sur le sol en gargouillant quelque chose qui ressemblait à ''Maître''.

- Potter, Potter… tu es un bien mauvais garçon, dit le Mage noir, d'un air intéressé, ou presque.

Il sourit méchamment. Harry ne réagit pas. Il _savait_ que ce serait difficile.

- Mais je crains que ce ne soit pas le moment de faire ta crise d'adolescence, mon garçon. _Endoloris._

Le gamin s'effondra sur le sol. Voldemort leva vite le sort. Il se sentait d'humeur à jouer un peu. Après tout, il le pouvait après treize ans de privations.

- Voila qui devrait calmer tes ardeurs.

- Est-ce le moment où je vous crache mon mépris au visage ? s'enquit Harry.

Décidément le gosse était insolent. Voldemort en rajouta une couche. Cette fois plus longtemps. Le garçon hurlait sans respirer, à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il crachait sa souffrance, et ce n'était pas un son que le Mage noir appréciait. Le sort se calma.

- Certainement pas.

Il s'accroupit près de l'adolescent et lui saisit la tête par les cheveux, les yeux luisant de rage. Le moins que l'on puisse dire était qu'il se remettait plutôt bien de ses années fantomatiques.

Il jeta un regard au môme. Des larmes cristallisées au fond des yeux. Le corps secoué de soubresauts, ou de convulsions. Les yeux fermés.

Un _frisson_…

- Potter…

La main décharnée, squelettique, blanche comme la mort, s'accrocha à la chaîne qu'il tenait autour du cou. Une chaîne… qu'il reconnaîtrait n'importe où.

Une chaîne… _à lui. _

-Cette chaîne… (la main caressa le médaillon – ce médaillon ! –) d'où te vient-elle ?

-…

- Potter. Je me suis bien amusé avec toi. Mais je crois que l'envie de rire m'est subitement passée. _Endoloris !_

Voldemort n'était plus calme du tout. _Cette_ chaîne ! Il baissa sa baguette. Les cris du garçon s'évanouirent.

- Maintenant, Potter, vas-tu me dire _où_ tu as trouvé cet objet ?

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps la réponse.

- C'est vous… qui me l'avez donné… c'est… « une part… de vous-même… » haleta le garçon, le plus rapidement possible, dans l'espoir que le Mage Noir ne lève pas à nouveau sa baguette.

Peine perdue. Deux secondes plus tard, il recommençait à hurler.

Voldemort le regarda se tortiller au sol, totalement indifférent. Ou presque. Les ricanements de Queudver l'agaçaient. C'était la première fois qu'il se rendait compte que l'organisme mono-neuronal qui lui tenait lieu de serviteur était plié en deux de rire. Trop tourné vers Potter, le Lord l'avait oublié, celui-là… Et _pourquoi _ riait-il ?Voldemort ne trouvait absolument rien de drôle à voir cet enfant hurler de douleur. Il fronça les sourcils, réalisant pour la première fois qu'il y avait un problème. _Pourquoi_ n'était-il pas amusé ? Pourquoi ce léger dégoût ? Pourquoi n'était-ce pas naturel ? Cela aurait dû l'être. Ca l'était toujours. Ca l'avait toujours été. Qu'y avait-il de différent cette fois ?

Il leva le sort, perplexe. Un, de part ses impressions – depuis _quand_ en avait-il d'abord – deux, de part la réponse de Potter – totalement hallucinante.

- Potter…

Quelque chose comme de la fragilité passa sur le visage du garçon. Et Voldemort remarqua alors à quel point il avait été impassible jusque là. Du sang coulait de ses lèvres.

- Réponds-moi…

- Maître… si vous voulez… je peux… ?

Que voulait-il celui-là ? Ah oui, assouvir ses penchants sadiques qui le faisaient se sentir puissant. Voldemort ne lui prêta aucune attention.

- _Vous_ me l'avez donné, dit le garçon d'une voix suppliante.

Comme si sa vie dépendait de cette phrase et de la réaction qu'aurait Lord Vol-

_- Endoloris !_

Où avait-il eu la permission de lui jeter un sort ce crétin là ? Voldemort assassina son serviteur du regard. Serviteur qui se liquéfia sur place.

- Tu _touches_ ce qui est… _mien ?_

- Non… bien sûr que non… Juste vous aider, Maître… Je vous en prie…

Dix secondes plus tard, le rat hurlait à la mort, terrassé par le sort de Potter, avant même que le Dark Lord ne décide quel atroce maléfice il allait jeter à ce cerveau abyssal pour ses affronts.

Voldemort cligna des yeux.

Un vague souvenir d'une possession, trois ans plus tôt lui revint. Potter pouvait jeter des Impardonnables.

Le garçon pleurait de rage tandis que derrière lui, le Mage noir arborait son premier air satisfait depuis bien longtemps.

- _Personne_ ne me touche, siffla Potter. Je ne laisserai plus personne ne me faire de mal. Et surtout pas une misérable limace comme toi.

Voldemort trouva intéressant le fait qu'il ait si vite oublié que lui aussi lui avait envoyé un Crucio. Les dires de Potter commençaient sérieusement à le perturber. Il était temps d'éclairer la situation, de comprendre pourquoi tuer ce morveux lui posait autant de problèmes, si possible.

- _Harry._

Le gamin sursauta et ses yeux verts l'assaillirent. Le sort et Queudver, haletant furent oubliés.

Et ses yeux, dirigés vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses yeux pleins de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir quand on le regardait. Pleins de quelque chose comme de l'espoir. Alors qu'il venait de le torturer. Il y avait vraiment un truc qui n'allait pas chez ce garçon.

- Donne-le moi.

La main tremblante, le garçon ôta le talisman de son cou et le tendit au Mage. Les doigts blancs se refermèrent sur la main de l'adolescent. Queudver aurait frissonné d'horreur, d'autres se seraient enfuis en courant ou évanouis à ce contact. La peau blanche était glacée. Mais Potter ne bougea pas. Il ne fit aucun geste pour se dégager. Leurs mains restèrent quelques instants en contact, créant une décharge étrange de magie. Il reconnut sa propre marque dans l'aura de Potter. De toute évidence, son sang coulait dans les veines du môme. Incapable d'expliquer ce qui était une _certitude_, Voldemort repoussa violemment Harry.

Voldemort se tourna vers le garçon au sol, le pendentif dans sa main.

- Maintenant, Potter, explique moi. Avant que je ne m'énerve _vraiment._

- Vous ne me croiriez pas, dit le gosse. Vous feriez mieux de voir par vous-même.

Il rêvait ou Harry Potter était en train de l'inviter à venir fouiller dans son esprit ? Très bien. Il n'allait pas se priver dans ce cas.

Un sort murmuré… et les esprits des deux sorciers s'ouvrirent ensemble pour que Voldemort puisse observer à loisir les souvenirs de l'adolescent.

/_Draco Malfoy l'air horrifié lui demande ce qu'il a fait à ces Serpentards. Harry répond en souriant qu'ils n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent, qu'il ne supporte plus la souffrance. Il peut hurler, s'il veut, mais pas le trahir. Il ne veut plus jamais avoir mal./_

_/Un visage, le sien, derrière ce maudit miroir, qui lui a tant posé de problèmes lors de cet échec qu'est la Pierre Philosophale. Il sourit vaguement, une main posée sur l'épaule du gosse./_

_/Un cauchemar. Il est à terre. La souffrance l'inonde. Il a du sang sur les mains, sur le dos, partout. Ce n'est rien en comparaison de la haine qui le consume./_

_/Un Nagini violet discute en jouant au tennis de rats morts plusieurs fois./_

_/ Dumbledore le regarde gravement. Il le hait profondément, autant qu'il a peur de lui, et de sa capacité à lire dans les cœurs et les esprits./_

_/ La barbe de Dumbledore, avec des bonbons, sûrement au citron, collés à sa barbe /_

_/L'attaque de l'Hippogriffe, sans aucune raison valable. /_

_/ La chevauchée d'un Darkiel./_

_/Harry pratiquant la Magie Noire/_

_/Harry tuant quelqu'un, peu importe qui. Il le tue, le regarde avec indifférence. Le Pré-Au-Lard, derrière lui. Des Mangemorts l'informent qu'ils sont attaqués./_

_/La douleur encore. Plus forte./_

_/Harry soulève son pull et montre ses cicatrices à Draco Malfoy/_

_/La douleur. Elle prend toute la place./_

_/ La haine aussi. La haine toujours. La haine et ce Moldu./_

_/ Un placard noir qui irradie de douleur/_

_/Un tourbillon qui veut l'aider, l'emporter loin de là. Un tourbillon de couleur/_

_/ Voldemort Animagus/_

_/Voldemort humain/_

_/Le rite de Magie noire qui fait de Harry l'héritier/_

_/Harry sifflant du Fourchelangue/_

_/Harry dans la Chambre discutant avec son souvenir/_

_/Le Manoir de Voldemort. Des leçons de Magie, des missions confiées. Une vie dans le château qui fait oublier la douleur./_

_/ Des cauchemars parfois./_

_/Des larmes de douleur cristallisées… Un cauchemar le réveille. Il tremble. Mais il y a cette _présence_, là, tout près. /_

_/ Un Détraqueur. Un Epouvantard. Et la terreur revient. Et la souffrance aussi. Ne plus jamais avoir mal./_

_/La magie accorde un vœu…/_

_/La calme présence de Voldemort qui le rassure./_

_-_

Voldemort sortit brutalement de l'esprit du gosse. Ils échangèrent des regards. Le regard de Voldemort tomba sur le médaillon qu'il portait à la main. Le seul témoin. Harry était toujours à terre. Le Mage Noir tendit alors sa main gauche pour l'aider à se relever. Le jeune garçon la saisit sans hésitation, ni frissons, aucunement dégoûté par la main blafarde qui le touchait.

- _Harry. _

Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de percevoir de l'esprit de Potter. Celui-ci ne disait pas un mot. Comme s'il craignait que le moindre son n'anéantisse tout ce qui venait de se produire.

**_- Raconte moi,_ **exigea le Mage, en Fourchelangue.

Et lentement, au rythme des mots prononcés dans la langue de Serpentard, les images vinrent.

Des images trop claires pour être inventées. Des images qui expliquaient tellement de choses.

Mais quand il laissa Harry repartir pour Poudlard, Lord Voldemort avait bien du mal à y croire. Et il ne restait que ce médaillon pour se rappeler que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Puis, il se reprit, et se tourna vers Queudver.

- Ton bras.

Il devait se changer les idées.

**oO°Oo**

La terre était boueuse. Quelque part durant ce laps de temps qui semblait appartenir à une autre réalité, il s'était mis à pleuvoir en Ecosse, à Poudlard, plus précisément. Il atterrit rudement sur le sol, éclaboussant de boue tous ceux qui se trouvaient aux alentours, alors que la Coupe tombait à côté de lui.

Il entendit vaguement des cris, des cris de désespoir et d'inquiétude – pour lui apparemment – qui lui lacéraient les oreilles. Sa tête tournait, il avait l'impression de sortir d'un rêve. Il avait de la boue sur le visage.

- Laissez lui un peu d'air !

- Oh mon dieu, que s'est-il passé ?

- Il a besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie !

- Mais ce gosse est blessé, regardez comme il tremble…

- Laissez lui de la place, par Merlin !

- Professeur, est-ce que Harry…

- POUSSEZ-VOUS !

La foule de curieux se retrouva balayée par un Alastor Maugrey venant de faire un cent mètres et soufflant comme un buffle.

- Albus, dans quel état est-il ?

- Difficile à dire. Il semble incapable de prononcer un mot, soupira Dumbledore sans remarquer la lueur de joie malsaine qui s'allumait dans le regard de son 'ami'.

- Il vaut mieux l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Alors qu'Albus allait admettre qu'on ne tirerait pas Potter de sa léthargie pour ce soir, le dit gamin ouvrit la bouche au grand dépit du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Harry avait été sonné quelques minutes. Vraiment sonné. Le Portoloin et la fatigue ne faisaient pas bon ménage, il le savait maintenant. Mais au moins, cela lui avait laissé un peu de temps pour peaufiner son histoire et s'appliquer à jouer son rôle. Ou plutôt à sortir une improvisation qui serait convaincante. Il voulait juste donner le change à Dumbledore, le temps de permettre au Mangemort de Poudlard de se tirer en douce. Après il pourrait toujours plaider le sort de Confusion si nécessité faisait loi.

D'après ce qu'il avait pu déduire, le vieux Fol Œil serait l'espion de Voldemort. Joli déguisement. On pouvait difficilement trouver meilleure couverture que celle d'un Auror paranoïaque et obsédé par la lutte contre le Mal. En réfléchissant, Harry pouvait même y voir une logique qui lui avait accepté jusqu'à présent. Maugrey avait été le dernier à toucher la Coupe. Puisque c'était lui qui avait tenu à le « déposer en personne » au centre du labyrinthe. On pouvait parler de précautions, ça c'était sûr. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu avoir le temps d'ensorceler le Trophée entre le moment où le professeur était sorti du labyrinthe et le commencement de la Troisième Tâche. C'était donc forcément lui le jeteur de sorts. Quant à son identité, Harry n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était primordial pour le moment. Un peu de Polynectar et quelques sorts avaient dû duper Dumbledore, qui ne pouvait imaginer que son vieil ami soit un Mangemort à moitié cinglé – c'était triste à dire mais soixante pour cent des Mangemorts n'étaient pas en possession de toutes leurs capacités mentales - prêt à tout pour livrer Harry Potter à son Maître. C'était vraiment une histoire de fous, décida le garçon.

- Des Mangemorts, professeur.

« _Les __Mésaventures_ _de_ _Harry_ » Acte un, scène trois. Harry aimait bien le théâtre. Et d'après ce qu'il savait Dumbledore aussi. Le vieux serait servi, dans ce cas. Harry adopta un ton un peu tragique – ça faisait un peu traumatisé, c'était très bien.

Le garçon détestait plus que tout la compassion qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux du directeur. Comme si ça pouvait lui faire quelque chose. Comme si ça pouvait l'aider. Comme si la compassion pouvait guérir des blessures. Comme si elle n'était pas qu'un heurt de plus à sa fierté. Elle aurait causé plus de mal que de bien. Si tant est qu'Harry ne se moquait pas autant de ce sucrophile sénile, bien sûr.

- C'était des Mangemorts… ils ont… quelqu'un… A… à Poudlard. Je sais pas qui… Ils… ont… ils ont dit… ils m'ont fait mal… ils… ils voulaient ressusciter Voldemort. Ils voulaient qu'il… revienne. Il y avait un rituel… Et…

- Minute, gamin, tu as dit « _des_ » Mangemorts ?

- Ils m'ont lancé des sorts… je… j'ai pu m'échapper…

- Et Voldemort ? le pressa Dumbledore.

- Ils ont échoué…

- Harry… je…

- Albus, écoutez, je crois sérieusement que ce garçon a besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie. Je l'emmène.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu dire un mot à ce sujet, le vieil homme s'exécutait, traînant derrière lui un Harry qui se demandait comment il allait faire pour ne pas mourir de rire devant le dépit du Mangemort.

**oO°Oo**

Maugrey emmenait Harry à l'infirmerie. Mais soudainement, imperceptiblement, Potter accéléra le pas, comme s'il craignait que quelque chose de _mauvais_ ne les rattrape. Quelque chose clochait vraiment. Et l'homme comptait bien y voir un peu plus clair. Le professeur était presque _tiré_ par son élève à présent. Décidément qu'il en avait assez de ce brouillard dans lequel il nageait depuis une demi-heure à cause de ce petit idiot, Maugrey le tira à lui, singulièrement énervé, et peu soucieux de faire tomber sa couverture.

- Que s'est-il passé, Potter ? Et quelles sont ces fables ridicules que vous avez racontées à Dumbledore tout à l'heure ?

Harry ne lui jeta pas un regard. Il le repoussa violemment et continua de le traîner dans les couloirs, sachant très bien où il allait. 'Maugrey' eut un peu de mal à suivre la cadence. Mais quelle mouche l'avait piquée ? Le gamin n'avait jamais été vraiment net, mais là…

- Je sais que vous êtes un Mangemort, _Professeur_, se moqua Potter toujours sans le regarder et en grimpant les escaliers à toute vitesse. Bien que votre identité réelle ne m'échappe encore. Dépêchez-vous, Dumbledore nous suit.

- _Quoi_ ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous me chantez Potter ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer, déclara le garçon en le traînant dans un couloir, visiblement oublieux de qui était le professeur et l'élève. Je suis en train de vous sauver la peau, alors vous pourriez montrer un peu de coopération. Lord Voldemort est bien revenu ce soir, mais le vieux fou n'a pas besoin de le savoir immédiatement.

Il se passa quelques instants de silence, le temps que le Mangemort réalisait que oui, Harry Potter était bien en train de lui dire des choses pareilles. Puis la joie arriva. Le rituel avait bien réussi, Lord Voldemort était de retour.

- S'_Il_ est de retour, pourquoi êtes-vous vivant ? siffla Maugrey.

- Peu importe, lâcha Harry. Je ne me suis pas enfui, si vous tenez à le savoir. Vous en revanche, vous feriez mieux de prendre le large. Ca va chauffer pour vous. Cette fois, votre couverture est à l'eau. Mais c'est un détail. Tout est accompli maintenant.

- Sauf votre mort.

- Je ne crois pas que votre Lord sera satisfait si vous me tuez, alors que lui n'a pas jugé utile de le faire.

Maugrey suspendit son geste, et baissa sa baguette. Le courroux de Lord Voldemort n'était pas quelque chose qu'il tenait à endurer. Pas après toutes ces privations et ces sacrifices. Pas après tous ces efforts. Il ne voulait que la reconnaissance de son Maître. Être reconnu comme son plus fidèle serviteur. Que son Maître reprenne le pouvoir qui lui était dû et qu'il écrase toutes les vermines qui l'avaient trahi.

- Potter…

- Ecoutez… C'est quoi votre « vrai » nom au fait ?

- Croupton, marmonna le sorcier.

Harry se souvenait vaguement d'une histoire à son sujet. C'était grâce à Rosier qu'il était devenu Mangemort si sa mémoire était bonne. Mais la période était malheureusement un peu trop floue pour qu'il en soit sûr.

- Je vous sauve la peau. Au deuxième étage. La sorcière borgne. Par ici, dit le gamin en passant derrière une tenture qui révélait un passage secret. Elle vous conduira au Pré-au-Lard. De là, vous pourrez transplaner. Je pense qu'_Il_ sera toujours à Little Hangleton. Sinon, en Albanie.

- Comment ?

- Le temps n'est pas vraiment aux réponses, plutôt à la fuite. Ai-je préciser que le Directeur nous talonne ? Il faut éviter au maximum les peintures. Les fantômes aussi doivent être à nos basques.

Encore quelques mètres.

Voila, c'est ici.

- Pourquoi, Potter ?

Le gamin s'arrêta, se tournant vers lui.

- Pour plein de raisons. Surtout parce que vous n'avez jamais arrêté de croire, je pense.

Au retour de Lord Voldemort, oui. Mais ce n'était pas à Potter de lui tenir ce discours. Le Survivant ne devait _pas_ dire ce genre de chose. C'était le monde à l'envers. Le gosse hésita.

-…

Croupton décida qu'il aurait des explications plus tard, que le gamin savait trop de choses et qu'il ne pouvait pas le tuer comme ça. Et à bien y réfléchir, il n'avait pas entendu son Maître lui parler de la mort du Survivant. De celle de Dumbledore, des Sang de Bourbe, du Ministre, et de tout un tas de gens dont il avait oublié le nom. Mais rien sur la mort de Potter. Juste sa rencontre, sa présence obligatoire lors du rituel de résurrection.

- Je suppose qu'on se reverra. Partez vite. _Dissendium. _

Le visage du professeur commençait déjà à se transformer. Il grimaça quand il entendit les bruits de pas se rapprochant.

Par l'Enfer, comment ce gosse pouvait-il…

-°**_Dégagez !_**

L'ordre mental le surprit. Le surprit tellement qu'il obéit, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Le passage secret se referma sur lui.

**oO°Oo**

- Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- … Oui… je crois… je me sens… bizarre…

Et avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, le jeune garçon s'évanouit. Albus se précipita sur lui.

- Minerva ! Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie. Severus avez-vous une idée de la façon dont A… le faux Alastor a disparu ?

- Passage secret, certainement, dit Rogue. Il tâta le mur sans grand succès. Fronçant les sourcils, il avoua son impuissance. Cependant je ne sais pas où. Ni comment l'ouvrir.

Le visage de Dumbledore se ferma.

- De toute façon, je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard. A l'heure qu'il est, l'imposteur a certainement déjà transplané, Merlin seul sait où.

Rogue hocha la tête alors qu'un rictus dégoûté apparaissait sur son visage.

- Que faisons-nous alors, Albus ?

Les cris des amis de Potter lui avaient flanqué une migraine, et le Maître de Potions n'aurait pas dit non à une Potion Calmante ou une chose dans ce genre là. Malheureusement, Salazar semblait lui en vouloir depuis quelques temps, et tout lui tombait dessus avec plus d'acharnement que les mauvaises notes des Gryffondor.

- Allons dans les appartements du faux Maugrey, répondit Dumbledore, la mine soucieuse. Il faut retrouver Alastor.

Rogue ferma les yeux mais suivit son supérieur. Ce ne serait pas encore cette nuit que ses précieuses heures de sommeils seraient rattrapées. Pas plus que sa migraine ne s'envolerait.

**oO°Oo**

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit relativement agitée qui n'avait été bonne pour le sommeil de personne, les professeurs se réunissaient dans le bureau directorial. Après maintes recherches dangereuses – trois explosions, deux attaques et un livre de mauvaise humeur – ils avaient fini par retrouver un Alastor Maugrey plus paranoïaque que jamais, transi de froid mais bien vivant. Ils avaient profité de leur visite de l'infirmerie pour interroger Harry, réveillé depuis quelques heures qui avait répondu d'une voix un peu tremblante à leurs questions. Le tout sur l'œil bienveillant de Madame Pomfresh. (''Albus, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ceci est une _infirmerie_ et mon travail est de m'occuper des malades. Or, par de tristes circonstances, il se trouve que l'état de Potter est altéré, **donc** je vous prierai de bien vouloir SORTIR pour que je puisse faire mon travail !'' ''Je sais tout cela Pompom. Harry, tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre ?'')

Finalement Albus avait été mis dehors par ce redoutable dragon, outré qu'il propose des sucreries à ses patients. (''Manquerait plus qu'ils aient des caries'') Cauchemar assuré d'Albus Dumbledore.

En quelques mots, Albus résuma le récit de Harry. Son arrivée dans un cimetière, les disciples cagoulés, leurs délires sur la résurrection de Voldemort et la joie malsaine qu'ils avaient eu à torturer ce pauvre gosse. Des Mangemorts, quoi.

- Qu'allons-nous faire, Albus ? Si les Mangemorts sont déterminés à ressusciter leur Maître…

Le Directeur porta machinalement un bonbon au citron dans sa bouche. Mais il glissa de sa main ridée et alla se perdre dans la barbe. Alors qu'il le décollait comme il le pouvait, Dumbledore eut une vague sensation de déjà-vu.

- Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, j'ai l'impression que Harry a menti.

Un grand silence tomba à la déclaration du directeur de Poudlard.

- Quoi ?

- Ce ne serait pas des Mangemorts ?

-…

-…

- … Je crains que cela soit plus inquiétant encore… Après tout, la Marque de Severus est plus noire que jamais.

- Mais pourquoi M. Potter aurait-il menti ?

- Peut être…contre son gré, proposa le directeur sur un ton fatigué.

- Il sait résister à l'Impérius, Albus, c'est ridicule, marmonna Rogue, en frottant machinalement son bras gauche.

- On lui a peut être jeté un sort de Confusion, suggéra MacGonagall.

- J'ai dit que ce n'est qu'une sensation. Je m'en veux de douter du jeune Potter mais…

Fumseck se posa sur l'épaule de Dumbledore.

- Un terrible pressentiment m'envahit le cœur, mes amis.

**oO°Oo**

- Harry, tu ne m'as pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé au cimetière.

Draco avait fermé la porte et jeté un sort de silence, bien décidé à obtenir des explications. Même si son visage arborait une tête d'enterrement impressionnante en accord avec les contes qu'il avait rapportés, Draco avait appris à connaître cette petite lueur dans ses yeux. Ce regard qui signifiait quelque chose comme « mais oui, mais oui, regardez je suis un gentil héros… celui qui vous poignardera dans le dos dès que l'occasion se présentera… »

- J'ai été attaqué par de vilains Mangemorts qui –

- _Harry._

- Il est vivant Draco.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux.

- Quoi ?

Harry lui fit un sourire désabusé. Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi t'es pas en train de sauter de joie, là ? C'est pas ce que t'attends depuis presque cinq ans ?

- Bien sûr que si…, dit Harry. Mais je ne sais pas où j'en suis. Pè… Il ne se souvient de rien. Je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de lui ouvrir ma tête pour qu'il me croie. Et je pense qu'il a toujours des doutes. J'ai envie de sauter de joie, oui… Mais ce n'est pas fini.

Un sourire trembla au coin de ses lèvres.

- Pas encore.

Malfoy haussa les épaules.

- Ca ne peut que s'arranger, décida-t-il.

-… Que Salazar t'entende…

- J'ai toujours raison, Potter, dit-il crânement. Et peut être que tu pourras _enfin_ me suivre dans un lieu paradisiaque dans un futur proche.

Harry éclata de rire. Avant de se souvenir, que, malgré tous les changements qui étaient survenus cette année, il n'était toujours pas débarrassé des Dursley. Il eut soudain peur. _Peur. _Comme avant. Terrifié par cette sensation, Harry se força à rire, tandis qu'il montait à la suite du jeune Malfoy dans le Poudlard Express.

- Espérons-le, acquiesça-t-il.

**oO°Oo**

- M-Maître…

- Queudver. Quoi encore ?

- Potter… Qu'allez-vous faire ?

Le regard froid tomba sur le rat. Il avait été extrêmement patient avec cette vermine répugnante. Il lui avait offert une nouvelle main, une main d'argent pour remplacer celle qui avait été perdue. Surtout parce qu'un Serviteur avec un seul bras ne lui était pas très utile, mais il aurait pu juste le tuer.

Il réfléchissait.

Les bavardages stupides de Queudver lui passaient au dessus de la tête. Il fixait Croupton, de nouveau lui-même. Croupton qui allait prendre ses nouveaux appartements d'assaut. Croupton de retour dans le château de Voldemort – que c'était bon d'y être, _enfin_, de nouveau. Croupton qu'il pensait perdu à Poudlard. Un pion utile qu'il avait pensé sacrifier. Ce qui aurait dû être le cas. Mais une inconnue s'était ajoutée à l'équation. Une inconnue nommée Potter.

Potter… Un jeune adolescent aux yeux verts comme l'Avada Kedavra. Qui le regardait sans peur ni arrogance. Un garçon qui prétendait provenir de son passé. Un garçon qui emplissait sa tête d'images. De souvenirs récoltés qui se mêlaient à sa propre mémoire.

Un garçon qu'il avait un jour appelé « mon fils ».

Quelque part, là, était inscrite cette certitude.

Potter…

Harry…

Un garçon prometteur… Qu'il lui tardait de revoir.

Lord Voldemort sourit. L'été serait bien à profit pour organiser leurs… retrouvailles.

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

* * *

(1) oui j'ai honte. Référence au film excellent des Monty Python Sacré Graal. Ceux qui l'ont pas vu connaissent pas leur malheur… ou bonheur… tout est une question de point de vue… XD 

(2) j'adore mon Miaou, mais _franchement_ je ne supporte pas quand elle me rapporte des… mulots…

MWAHAHAHA ! Une année de plus s'achève, et la fin de la fic se profile à l'horizon ! Héhé ! Les pressentiments de Dumby se confirmeront-ils ? Choisira-t-il _enfin_ un mot de passe décent ? Harry tuera-t-il ses gentils camarades ? Et most important : survivra-t-il aux Dursley ? ... Hin,hin…

A bientôt ! J'espère que la lecture vous a plu !


	38. L'enfant prodige

**Titre** : Les liens du sang  
**Auteuse** : Bun'  
**Genre** : … Censé être dark et sérieux. Mais un peu trop de délire pour que ce soit réellement convaincant…  
**Résumé** : Voldy retrouve la mémoire, Riri a des ennuis et Dumby a mal à la tête.  
**Avertissement : **Le delirium connaît quelques problèmes ces temps ci. Par conséquent, le rating suivant est enclenché. (Panneau de toutes les couleurs) **_SCENES VIOLENTES !_  
Disclamer** : Rien à mouaaaaaa (snif)  
**Note** : C'est un chapitre de transition avant la cinquième année. Pas forcément beaucoup d'action mais néanmoins très important.

WAHOOOOOO ! J'ai jamais autant reçu de review pour un chapitre ! J'ai un peu de mal à y croire. Le chapitre précédent était tellement important, que j'ai eu peur qu'il déçoive, mais je crois que ça n'a pas été le cas. _Merci à tous ! Merci à : _**the dark lord, rim999, Ily-Angel, Caella, Sahada, Lupiiiot, panthère, Rebecca-Black, lord Arkanium, Ertis, super-ana, TiOubO, AjirA, Valiane d'Avalon, 666Naku, Ewilan Potter, Moira Serpy-Gryffy, Archangel Gaïa, Eyeshield, Kelidril, Dia, Nymphodora Tonks, tchaye, caromadden, pocrom, mimi, onarluca, Mara Jedusor, naeloj malfoy, lisia, zaika, Kira, Vathany, severafan, Lulu Belle, Griffounette, Lisia, Sarah **(x2, lol), **Nepheria, Adenoide, Csame **et **Vilarie, Narcisss, Keurjani, Lady Elektra Black**

**--- **

**Chapitre 17 – L'enfant prodige**

**--- **

**V**ernon Durlsey s'était toujours considéré comme un honnête homme. Il avait été élevé comme un parfait gentleman anglais, malgré les difficultés financières de son père. A force de travail, il avait fini par trouver cet emploi dans cette entreprise de perceuses, et son ambition lui avait fait gravir quelques échelons dans un laps de temps intéressant. Et puis, il avait rencontré Pétunia Evans. Leurs parents respectifs les avaient présentés. Le jeune couple s'était marié et avait acheté cette maison à Privet Drive.

Comme tout bon mari et tout bon gentleman, Vernon avait voulu rencontrer sa belle-famille. Après tout, Pétunia avait rencontré sa sœur Marge ainsi que sa mère – son père était mort cinq avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent. Son beau-père et sa belle-mère démentaient le conte de l'insupportable marâtre. C'était des gens très bien, polis et bien éduqués. Vernon les recevait volontiers à dîner et leur donnait pratiquement du ''beau-papa'' et de la ''belle-maman''. Pas tout à fait car ils étaient un rien distants. Pas comme Marge dont Pétunia ne cessait de se plaindre. A chaque fois, sa belle-sœur manquait de l'étrangler dans ses embrassades de gorilles. Il était donc enchanté de sa belle famille et l'avait signifié plus d'une fois à Pétunia. Et puis il entendit parler pour la première fois de la sœur de Pétunia. Quand Madame Evans les informa que Lily avait brillamment terminé ses études et se fiançait à un charmant garçon, Pétunia pinça des lèvres, et Vernon regarda ses beaux-parents d'un air bovin, se demandant d'où sortait cette Lily. La question « viendras-tu au mariage ? » tomba avec bonne humeur, largement refroidie par le non catégorique de sa femme. Dans la voiture, Vernon demanda à sa moitié de l'éclairer – un mariage était toujours un bon moyen de rencontrer des gens _intéressants_ pour sa carrière – mais celle-ci pinça les lèvres et répondit que sa sœur n'était rien d'autre qu'une petite dinde insupportable et égocentrique. Vernon appliqua la politique de l'autruche au ton furieux de sa femme et n'en reparla plus.

Et puis Dudley vint au monde. Un garçon fort, blond comme les blés, beau comme sa mère. Vernon était fier de son fils. Ils apprirent vaguement quatre mois plus tard que Lily avait également donné naissance à un fils – Harrold ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais Pétunia ne s'en préoccupa pas et refusa de voir son neveu.

Et puis la mère de Pétunia mourut. Un soir d'automne, emportée par une pneumonie. Ils allèrent à l'enterrement et Vernon rencontra pour la première et unique fois les Potter. Lui était brun, les cheveux ébouriffés, vêtu de noir. Des lunettes rondes autour de ses yeux noisettes. Banal, quoi. La sœur de Pétunia était rousse comme une flamme et avait des yeux verts comme des émeraudes. Elle ne ressemblait pas à sa sœur. Pétunia ne lui adressa pas la parole de la soirée. Finalement, dans la voiture, sur le retour, Vernon aurait fait n'importe quoi pour combler le silence. Alors il parla de Lily Evans. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Car anéantie par la mort de sa mère, Pétunia dut perdre la tête car elle lui raconta tout. Cette ignoble tare familiale. L'admiration de la famille pour les dons horribles de sa sœur. Et si elle était si géniale, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu sauver leur mère ?

Vernon pinça les lèvres et ne dit plus rien du voyage, l'esprit retourné par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ils en discutèrent plus tard, à tête reposée, loin des oreilles innocentes de leur joli fils. Et Vernon apprit à haïr cette femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi sûrement que si elle avait tué quelqu'un de sa famille. C'était viscéral, la magie lui donnerait à l'avenir des frissons de dégoût.

L'année suivante, le couple Potter mourut, atomisé par un mauvais Mage Noir. Les Dursley ne sauraient jamais que la 'pneumonie' de la mère n'était guère innocente et n'était rien d'autre qu'un meurtre pur et simple. Orphelin, le gamin _Harry_ et non pas Harrold ou tout autre chose qu'ils avaient pu imaginer leur fut confié. A eux. Qui détestaient la Magie de toutes leurs tripes. Et quelque part dans tout ce fouillis, Dursley perdit la tête.

Et maintenant, le gosse, quinze ans bientôt, gisait dans son couloir, assommé par son oncle de la manière la plus vicieuse qui soit. Peu dérangé par son acte criminel, Dursley confisqua à son neveu ses horribles choses. Un oiseau bleu manqua de l'éborgner mais renonça à lui faire sa fête et préféra partir vers d'autres cieux. Vernon descendit Potter à la cave, déterminé à ne pas s'encombrer une année de plus de ce petit enquiquineur – pour rester poli – qui lui empoisonnait l'existence. Puis, il jeta les deux baguettes et toutes les affaires magiques au feu.

Tout cela brûla très bien, créant des feux d'artifice dégoûtants dans sa maison. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Même si le lendemain, quand les étincelles furent calmées, il restait encore dans la cheminée un de ces horribles artefacts. Une fine baguette de bois, contenant la plume d'un oiseau très particulier.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Vernon ne réussit pas à la détruire. Il détruisit en revanche quelques machines à essayer. Peine perdue. Du coup, son acharnement sur son horrible neveu redoublait, et il ne regrettait vraiment pas d'avoir fait insonoriser la cave.

Harry, pour la première fois, voulut réellement mourir.

**oO0°0Oo**

Lorsqu'il sentit la brûlure de son bras, Lucius renonça à étriper l'horrible _chose_ s'accrochant à lui. Il s'en débarrassa aussi vite que possible, la laissant sur place, avant de disparaître sans prévenir. A peine arrivé, il tomba à genoux devant son Maître. Un peu de temps passa, sans qu'un mot ne fût prononcé, et le blond comprit alors que Voldemort _voulait_ qu'il se découvre, qu'il ôte son masque. Comme toujours.

Mais Lucius n'était pas franchement motivé. Mais l'humiliation vaut mieux que la punition. Sage philosophie qu'il avait adopté en servant son Maître.

Avec répugnance, Lucius Malfoy retira finalement sa capuche. Lord Voldemort comprit alors fort bien sa réticence en voyant les balafres qui s'étendaient sur sa joue. Le Mage Noir réprima un ricanement et se demanda quel genre de tigresse il pouvait bien avoir dans son lit pour se lever avec pareil résultat sur sa figure. Lucius dut se rendre compte de l'interrogation muette de son Lord.

- Cynfawr, marmonna-t-il.

Lord Voldemort arqua un sourcil.

- ………. Le chat de mon fils. Est _vraiment_ insupportable, marmonna le blond.

Les miracles existaient.

Lord Voldemort éclata de rire.

Lorsque enfin il se calma, quelques secondes plus tard, que son regard écarlate se posa sur Lucius, le blond retrouva toutes les sensations qu'il pensait oubliées, qu'il ressentait chaque fois que son Maître posait les yeux sur lui. Fascination malsaine, dégoût adorateur… Quelque chose d'impalpable qui prenait aux tripes et lui faisait baisser la tête.

- Luciusss…, répéta le Mage noir. J'ai un… _service_ à te demander… Etant donné tous ceux que tu m'as rendu ces dernières années, je suppose que tu accepteras avec… _joie. _

Malfoy Senior déglutit, sentant fort bien le sarcasme mordant dans la voix de Voldemort. Il était furieux contre lui. Priant pour que ce ne soit pas une mission suicidaire, l'aristocrate s'inclina devant le sorcier.

- Maître ?

- Potter… Je veux que tu ailles me chercher Potter.

Gagné. Son Maître voulait sa mort et trouvait plus amusant de le voir tomber entre des mains ennemies. Il devait l'avoir mérité, car malgré ses explications vaseuses sur son inaction, il savait très bien que Lord Voldemort n'était pas dupe, mais que s'il n'avait pas tué tous les Mangemorts qui l'avaient « trahi », il n'aurait plus beaucoup de serviteurs.

- Oui, Maître.

Comme si c'était _facile_ de capturer Harry Potter. Il fallait que cela tombe sur lui. Voldemort souriait, d'un air mauvais, tout à fait conscient du trouble du blond.

- Tu emmèneras ton fils, également, j'ai cru « comprendre » qu'il s'entendait bien avec Potter, ajouta le Mage noir.

-… Comment entrerons-nous ? Le vieux fou a sûrement mis des barrières…

Voldemort éclata de rire.

- Vous passerez par la porte.

**oO0°0Oo**

Draco avait eu du mal à croire ce que son père lui avait raconté. Il avait toujours su, que tôt ou tard, il le suivrait, vêtu d'un masque blanc et d'une robe noire. Mais pas si tôt. Pas si vite. Pas avant qu'il n'ait fini Poudlard, ou tout du moins, obtenu ses BUSEs. Et Lucius semblait être en colère contre son fils. Car il lui avait bien crié dessus pendant une demi-heure, oubliant durant ce laps de temps le sang-froid si cher au cœur des Malfoy.

-… Potter. Etait ton ami, durant _tout_ ce temps ?

-… Oui.

- Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- Il n'était pas d'accord. Et en plus tu étais assez énervé contre lui…

-… Depuis combien de temps tu sais… Pour tout ça ?

- ….. Deux ans ?

Malfoy Senior ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à six et réussit à s'interdire de mutiler horriblement la chair de sa chair. Souviens-toi, Lucius, c'est ton _fils. _On ne tue pas son unique enfant, sinon c'est problématique pour la succession.

-… Je suis désolé, Père.

Lucius leva une main, pour lui signifier d'oublier cette histoire. S'ils continuaient, le Mangemort s'énerverait, et il trouvait son manoir fort bien dans l'état actuel. D'une voix totalement neutre, il lui expliqua la dernière lubie de Voldemort. Aller chercher Potter, sans passer par la case Dumbledore. Ce qui promettait d'être dur. _Très_ dur.

**oO0°0Oo**

Lucius observa d'un air critique son reflet dans le miroir. Reflet outré qui grimaçait, ne se privant pas de faire des commentaires acerbes.

-… habillé en Moldu… quelle déchéance… même pour le Maître, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu en arriverais à une telle extrémité…

Lucius grimaça et se consola en se disant que son reflet était le seul être au monde à lui avoir jamais manqué de respect. Quelque part, c'était réconfortant. Ou perturbant. Il oscillait entre les deux, essayant d'oublier son accoutrement. Finalement, il sortit de sa chambre, jeta un regard vide à sa femme, la défiant d'un regard de _songer_ au moindre commentaire.

- Lucius, que… ?

C'était apparemment raté. Mais Cissa aussi charmante soit-elle manquait cruellement de tact et de bon sens. Son instinct d'auto-préservation n'était pas très limité. Elle avait épousé un Mangemort après tout.

- Mission pour le Maître, répondit le blond, en disparaissant au coin d'un couloir comme un coup de vent.

Il retrouva son fils qui l'attendait, également vêtu de façon moldue. Mais ça ne semblait pas tellement le rebuter. Son fils portait un pantalon noir et une chemise bleue coupée sur mesure.

- Comment y va-t-on ?

- Portoloin, répondit Malfoy Senior.

Une raison de plus de détester cette mission. Il haïssait ce moyen de transport qu'il estimait conçu pour la racaille, comme les Weasley. Et il évitait de devoir en utiliser. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas le choix. Il tendit le gant à son fils, tenant fermement sa canne à tête de serpent dans l'autre main, comme s'il avait peur de la lâcher. Puis, ils disparurent, happés par un désagréable tourbillon qui prenait naissance au creux de leur ventre.

**oO0°0Oo**

Le peu de pratique oblige, Lucius eut quelques difficultés à atterrir correctement. Mais par chance, il réussit à se réceptionner sans trop de violence. Sa canne frappa le sol et il dut faire un pas en avant pour éviter de tomber. Draco, en revanche, tomba par terre. Mais pour une fois, Lucius ne commenterait pas cette faute d'attitude. Il attendrait que la terre arrête de tourner avant. Draco se releva tant bien que mal et remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements.

- Je déteste _profondément _les Portoloins.

Evidemment.

- On va où ?

Bonne question. Lucius n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait l'adresse, certes, mais le Portoloin ne les avait pas déposé devant la maison de Potter.

- Par là, décida le Serpentard.

Une rue de maisons alignées, toutes semblables les unes aux autres. Ca aurait pu être par là, comme ailleurs. Draco aurait été incapable de dire les différences existant entre les habitations. Il s'avéra cependant que l'instinct de Lucius était juste. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils trouvèrent la rue Privet Drive. Le numéro quatre était horriblement banal, et Lucius eut toute les peines du monde à imaginer que le Survivant, héros du monde sorcier – officiellement – vivait ici. Autant dire que c'était une _très_ bonne planque. Le sorcier sonna à la porte, essayant d'avoir l'air aimable, de ne pas avoir envie de torturer tous les habitants de cette maudite rue. Il ne savait pas si c'était convaincant, mais une chose était sûre, l'effort était louable.

La porte s'ouvrit une ou deux éternités plus tard. Sur un garçon blond, rose et… éléphantesque semblait un mot approprié. Draco identifia sans peine Dudley Dursley.

- On a besoin de rien, dit-il à l'homme blond, sur un ton méfiant.

Puis il réalisa qu'un garçon accompagnait l'homme. Et qu'en général, les représentants n'emmenaient pas d'adolescents avec eux.

- Vous peut être, répondit le Mangemort, mais moi si. Je veux voir vos parents.

Dudley hésita. Puis, notant leurs vêtements impeccables, il leur fit signe d'entrer. Lucius s'était attendu à quelque chose. Une réaction, un signal d'alarme. Peut être même un mur qui les aurait envoyé promener comme dans un mauvais gag sorcier. Mais non. Rien.

La confiance de Dumbledore en lui-même était assez hallucinante. Ou il y avait un autre phénomène là-dessous que Lucius ne parvenait pas à identifier.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Le père venait aux nouvelles. Parfaitement répugnant, décida Lucius. Les vêtements se voulaient classes, mais même si c'était de la mode Moldue, Draco était capable de remarquer la contrefaçon qui l'habillait. Sa moustache était vaguement taillée. Il était vulgaire. Au sens premier du terme.

Ecoeuré, Lucius passa immédiatement au but de sa visite.

- Je veux voir Harry Potter. Tout de suite.

Le Moldu eut l'air outré, comme s'il lui avait demandé quelques atrocités, une chose qui était par essence, inconcevable à entendre. Comme s'il venait de prononcer la plus grosse grossièreté que le père de famille respectable qu'était Vernon Dursley ait jamais entendue.

- Je crois qu'il a besoin d'être convaincu Père…

Il manquait des éléments à Lucius pour comprendre pourquoi le Moldu n'était pas fier d'exhiber le petit prodige du monde sorcier.

- Vous appartenez à la même _espèce_ que le garçon ?

Un air clairement dégoûté s'installa sur le visage de Lucius. Ce qui avec la griffure qu'il portait, n'était pas spécialement beau à contempler.

- En effet. C'est rare que les Moldus reconnaissent d'eux-mêmes leur infériorité. D'habitude, il faut la leur expliquer. Maintenant, essayez de regrouper vos facultés mentales et de prononcer une phrase correcte et intelligible. Dites moi où est le garçon. Sinon, je vais devoir m'énerver.

Le Moldu eut l'air encore plus indigné. L'indignation se mua en peur quand Malfoy Senior sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le gros Moldu.

- Où. Est. Potter ?

-………

- _Endoloris_.

Les hurlements de Dursley leur déchirèrent à moitié les oreilles. Il ressemblait vraiment à un porc. Draco stupéfixa le fils avec satisfaction.

- S'il vous plaît… Laissez… S'il vous plaît…, balbutiait la tante de Harry.en serrant contre elle le corps pétrifié de son fils.

Draco s'approcha d'elle menaçant. Elle lui faisait presque pitié à plaider la cause de son fils ainsi.

- S'il… vous plaît…

Draco était vraiment inquiet pour son ami. Harry devrait être là, dans ce salon en train de les aider joyeusement à torturer sa _famille _grâce à sa baguette intraçable. Ce n'était pas normal. Il la saisit par les cheveux, peu perturbé par son cri de terreur.

_- **Impero. **Où-est-il ?_

- A la cave…

La tête de Pétunia Dursley rencontra violemment le sol sous le coup que Draco lui assena sur la nuque. L'adolescent essaya diverses portes avant d'en trouver une solidement verrouillée. Un Alohomora parvint facilement à bout des mesures de protection que les Moldus avaient prises. La porte s'ouvrit sans peine et Draco se précipita dans l'escalier prenant à peine le temps de lancer un _Lumos. _

Il avait eu peur de ce qu'il allait trouver. Et son pressentiment se vérifia. Draco sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines en apercevant le corps inanimé, en bas des escaliers. Il se précipita vers lui avec un empressement qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le sang froid qui l'habitait habituellement.

- Harry ! cria-t-il.

Comment avaient-ils pu faire ça ? Comment Harry avait-il pu se laisser faire ? Il regarda le corps blessé de son ami. Il s'était débattu. Mais ce n'était pas avec sa stature qu'il pouvait s'opposer à un homme comme Dursley. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait de Magie sans baguette ? Draco avait pu le voir pratiquer à une ou deux occasions. Il aurait pu se défendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Son père dut s'impatienter car Draco entendit bientôt sa voix froide demander s'il avait trouvé Potter. Pour ça, oui.

- _Mobilis Corpus,_ soupira le jeune homme.

Il guida le corps jusqu'en haut des escaliers. Une fois à la lumière, il put réellement constater les dégâts. Lucius ne dit pas un mot devant le visage de Potter. Ses victimes à lui retournaient dans leurs cellules dans des états beaucoup plus critiques. Mais il n'avait pas l'ombre d'un lien avec eux. Car oui, Malfoy Senior avait une morale. Pas exactement aux normes du sorcier moyen, mais une morale quand même. En général, il évitait de torturer les membres de sa famille. Ca faisait désordre. Mais comme tous les Sangs Purs étaient plus ou moins liés – à sa grande horreur il devait être quelque chose comme cousin au troisième degré du côté de la mère d'Arthur Weasley – Lucius adaptait sa règle comme il le voulait.

- Père ? hésita Draco.

Le blond sembla sortir de sa transe. Il remarqua que son fils était à deux doigts de s'effondrer, le choc peut être. Il avait le sang de Potter sur les mains. Et son regard revenait confusément sur Potter comme s'il doutait de ce qu'il voyait. Lucius reporta son regard sur la famille Moldue. Ils tremblaient toujours de peur.

Des Moldus. De vulgaires Moldus qui avaient torturé un sorcier. Qui s'étaient octroyé ce droit, pensant valoir quelque chose. Malfoy n'avait aucune peine à en deviner la raison. Potter faisait horriblement peur à ces écoeurantes créatures.

- Draco. Nous partons.

- Mais… eux ?

Lucius leur jeta un coup d'œil méprisant.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que nous partions _sans_ eux.

**oO0°0Oo**

- Lucius, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne _pas_ transplaner directement dans l'infirmerie !

Un Médicomage, qu'il soit Mangemort ou pas défendait toujours avec fureur l'accès à son infirmerie. Il aperçut enfin Draco et le corps immobile qui flottait derrière lui. Et ses yeux s'agrandirent en reconnaissant l'évanoui.

- Potter ?

- Nous l'avons trouvé comme ça. Tu peux faire quelque chose ?

Michael Nott marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe. Il fit flotter le corps jusqu'à un lit. Il y avait deux autres Mangemorts. Un seul était dans un état critique, une sorte de coma post traumatique suite à un sort lancé par les Aurors. Leurs actions n'étaient pas officielles, du moins pas encore, mais les blessés étaient toujours aussi nombreux.

- Et le Maître ?

- C'est lui qui nous a donné l'ordre d'aller le chercher. Et pas pour le mettre en cage, ajouta Malfoy Senior, un rien méprisant. Au fait, je te présente mon fils, Draco. Lui, c'est Michael Nott, l'oncle de ton camarade.

Draco hocha poliment la tête, un peu troublé par ces présentations surréalistes.

- Reste avec Potter, ajouta son père, je vais voir le Maître.

Il ne tenait pas à ce que son fils fasse les frais de l'humeur du Lord quand celui-ci apprendrait l'état de Potter.

**oO0°0Oo**

Voldemort nota dans un coin de sa tête l'arrivée de Lucius. Son serviteur n'avait pas pris la peine de se démasquer. A peine revenu qu'il était déjà venu faire son rapport. Mais Lord Voldemort n'était pas satisfait. Il nota avec une pointe d'agacement que le jeune Potter n'accompagnait _pas_ Lucius.

- Et selon toutes les prévisions, il semble qu'une attaque en règle dans les derniers jours d'août, au Chemin de Traverse serait le plus choquant pour la population sorcière, vu que c'est à cette période là que tous les élèves de Poudlard font leurs fournitures. Votre retour serait grandiose, monseigneur.

Voldemort sourit. Sur sa face blanche comme la craie, c'était vraiment effrayant.

- _Endoloris_, dit-il d'un ton plaisant.

Le jour où un peu de plomb viendrait élire domicile dans le cerveau de ces incapables, Salazar reviendrait de l'enfer. Toutes ces années n'avaient pas changé certaines choses. Des plans aussi simplistes ne pouvaient tout simplement pas être le résultat de la réflexion d'un Serpentard.

- Et comment vérifierais-tu ceux que tu tues dans tout le désordre ? Je ne tiens pas à voir la prochaine génération de Mangemorts décimée par ta soif de meurtres, Macnair. Sors d'ici, avant que je ne m'énerve. Lucius. Tu es revenu.

- Maître…

Il s'avança et s'inclina. Voldemort n'était pas d'humeur patiente, aussi embraya-t-il immédiatement sur Potter.

- Nous l'avons retrouvé sans connaissance, monseigneur. Les Moldus l'ont apparemment pris en traître et maltraité. Nott s'occupe de lui, mais son état est préoccupant. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang.

- Et les Moldus ? demanda Voldemort, impassible.

- J'ai fait un détour par les cachots avant d'emmener Potter à Nott.

- Je vois. Et si Dumbledore fait une "descente" chez Potter ?

-…

- Evidemment. _Endoloris. _

**o0O°O0o**

Voldemort contempla sans un mot le corps brisé devant lui. Malgré les soins efficaces de Nott, son visage restait tuméfié, et il ne fallait pas avoir grande imagination pour voir dans quel état Lucius avait dû le trouver. Et même si les souvenirs avaient du mal à suivre, cela posait un réel problème à Lord Voldemort que de voir le garçon dans cet état. Le mage noir renonça à analyser le fait. Finalement, il ne se souciait plus d'une possible descente de l'Ordre du Phénix au Privet Drive. Plus du tout.

- Nott. Le diagnostique ?

Le Médicomage pria le dieu des médecins, Esculape de le protéger. Contrairement au dieu, il n'avait pas le pouvoir de ressusciter et il comptait vivre sa vie quelques années encore.

- Le gamin a été maltraité un mois durant. Essentiellement des coups et blessures. Pas d'armes, apparemment. Faites pour tuer. Le Moldu a pu lui jeter des objets, je ne peux pas le dire. Il est affamé. Je lui ai mis une Perfusion Magique Evanescente pour réhabituer son corps à un taux de nutriments plus correct. Je lui ai donné plusieurs Potions Sanguines, mais il va falloir attendre pour refermer des blessures et mettre des baumes. C'est très douloureux et il se peut qu'il ne survive pas. Je ne peux rien dire sur son état mental, mais il promet de ne pas être fameux.

Son Maître resta impassible.

- Des séquelles possibles ?

- Impossible à dire, monseigneur. Tout dépend de la résistance de Potter.

- Sors d'ici.

- … Maître, il y a d'autres patients qui nécessitent…

- _Sors._

Le Médico-Mangemort renonça à songer plus longtemps à ses patients et sortit le plus rapidement possible pour sauver sa vie. Il y tenait bien plus qu'aux blessés. Après tout, avant d'être médecin, il était Mangemort.

Voldemort marmonna un sort pour ne pas être dérangé et s'intéressa enfin au garçon. Son visage était encore marqué de blessures. Il resta longtemps à le regarder, sans faire un seul geste pour l'éveiller ni dire un mot. Incapable de décider s'il voulait le tuer une bonne fois pour toutes ou le protéger. Protéger ? Voldemort ricana mentalement. Comme s'il était capable de faire une telle chose. Il décida d'abandonner le gosse aux soins maladroits de Nott. Peut être survivrait-il à l'expérience.

…

Il avait envie de revoir les yeux verts. Les images qu'il avait vues dans l'esprit de l'adolescent se heurtaient dans sa tête, voulant révéler l'écho de ses souvenirs perdus. Même si cela échouait, il n'était pourtant pas totalement indifférent.

Ca aurait dû être une preuve. C'en était une. Mais c'était quelque chose qui le mènerait sur un chemin incertain. Et Voldemort détestait plus que tout l'incertitude. Il décida alors de quitter l'infirmerie pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement à toute cette histoire.

Mais juste avant qu'il ne parte, la main du gamin se posa sur sa manche.

Se. Posa. Sur. Lui.

Il n'y avait aucune force dans ce simple geste. Ce n'était même pas une volonté de le retenir. C'était juste un corps étranger, la main d'un adolescent, posée sur lui. Et des yeux verts qui malgré tout, le regardait avec innocence, comme s'il était précieux.

C'était très étrange. Il fit glisser la main loin de lui, appréciant peu les contacts. Un air de compréhension traversa les yeux de Potter – non _Harry _– et il s'enfouit plus profondément sous la couverture, détournant les yeux.

Surmontant toute son horreur des contacts humains, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre d'agir ainsi, Lord Voldemort saisit la main blanche de l'adolescent dans la sienne. Sans serrer. Juste une main contre une autre. Juste un contact pour les rapprocher. Juste un vague souvenir qu'essayait de capter le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

En fait, ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça.

Puis, il le lâcha et sortit sans un regard ni un mot.

Il ne songea pas à noter que le gamin devait être réveillé depuis longtemps et l'observer sous ses paupières baissées pour avoir été capable de le saisir à _ce_ moment précis. Et qu'un gosse de quinze ans, battu à mort, parvenait un tant soit peu, à le manipuler.

**oO0°0Oo**

A peine son Maître fût-il sorti de son champ de vision que Nott se précipita dans son infirmerie, s'attendant à moitié à trouver Potter à moitié mort, se convulsant encore de douleur. Mais non. Il était réveillé, il le vit quand les deux yeux verts se posèrent sur lui.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis Médicomage, répondit le sorcier. Je m'appelle Michael Nott.

- Vous êtes de la famille de Théodore ?

- Oui. Son oncle plus exactement.

Une conversation un peu surréaliste. L'étoile du monde sorcier en train de lui demander son état civil, comme s'il ne se trouvait pas dans le repaire de Lord Voldemort. Quoique, quand on voyait l'état du gamin, on pouvait comprendre qu'il ne soit pas ennuyé d'échanger une prison contre une autre. Et son Maître se comportait de façon tellement étrange avec Potter…

- Que vous ait-il arrivé, M. Potter ?

L'adolescent brun grimaça. Il n'avait pas grande envie d'en parler, et cela se voyait. Surtout pas à quelqu'un qui pourrait ensuite se servir de ces informations contre lui. Comprenant qu'il ne dirait pas un mot tant qu'il ne serait pas plus à l'aise, Nott entreprit d'essayer de le convaincre.

- Je suis médecin, Potter, tout ce que vous me direz restera confidentiel.

Un joli mensonge, mais qui avait su faire ses preuves chez bon nombre de ses patients à St Mangouste. Qui n'avaient jamais su que le si réputé Médicomage Nott s'était empressé d'aller répéter tout ce qui pouvait être intéressant au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Vous me prenez vraiment pour un idiot ? ricana Harry.

Il toussa un peu, notant avec soulagement qu'il ne crachait plus de sang.

-…

- De toute façon… je n'ai rien à cacher, dit Potter. Mon oncle m'a eu par surprise quand je suis rentré chez lui. Il m'a volé tout ce que je possédais de magique. Il m'a dit qu'il avait tout fait brûler. Je suppose que vous avez compris que mon principal passe-temps estival a été d'encaisser les coups que cette raclure…

- Ce n'est pas la première fois ?

Nott avait déjà eu à faire une fois à un enfant battu. Par un Cracmol. Frustré, ce dernier avait à moitié tué le gosse en le frappant avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, comme s'il avait espéré voir sortir la magie du corps de l'enfant pour se l'approprier. Finalement, le Cracmol s'était suicidé. C'était pendant les années post Voldemort, quand il essayait de se racheter une conduite. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup d'efforts pour arborer le visage qu'il fallait devant cet enfant qu'on lui avait inexplicablement confié. Il avait guéri ses plaies, mais cela faisait dix ans qu'il n'avait pas dit un mot, et qu'il refusait de se servir de la magie. Il retrouvait quelques symptômes dans l'attitude de Potter, mais le Gryffondor avait l'air d'avoir plus à cœur de se venger plutôt que de panser ses blessures.

- Non, admit Potter.

Puis il lui tourna le dos – enfin essaya – pour signifier qu'il ne voulait plus parler de ça avec lui. Nott grommela et partit s'occuper d'un autre patient.

**o0O°O0o**

- Je compte envoyer un hibou à Rogue, pour lui demander de nouvelles potions curatives. Peut être lui demander d'examiner lui-même Potter.

Nott détestait l'admettre, mais le Maître de Potions était compétent à l'outrecuidance. Autant en soins qu'en poisons. Il connaissait l'art de vie et l'art de mort sur le bout des doigts et _c'était_ frustrant. Bien que plus jeune que Rogue, Nott savait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à un tel niveau de compétences.

- Un simple hibou suffira. Il m'est plus utile près de Dumbledore.

- Maître ?

- Quoi ?

- Qu'allez vous faire de Potter ?

- Contente-toi de le soigner, Nott.

- Oui, Maître.

- Et pendant que tu es là, tends ton bras gauche.

**o0O°0Oo**

- En ce qui concerne les Septième années, je crois qu'il faudrait alléger le programme de Potions, dit Minerva, les élèves ont du mal à concilier le travail –

- Ce n'est absolument pas mon problème; Minerva, siffla un Rogue en colère qui ne voyait aucun intérêt à satisfaire la suggestion de la co-directrice.

- Il faut bien le faire quelque part, et il semble que ce soit vos cours qui leur demande le plus de travail.

- Tant mieux, ils se servent ainsi de la masse grise qu'ils ont entre les oreilles. De plus les Potions sont obligatoires pour beaucoup de grandes Ecoles, je ne fais que préparer mes élèves aux concours.

- Les potions Avancées sont largement suffisantes, non ?

- Je crois que cette dispute n'est pas nécessaire, intervint Albus. Les cours peuvent rester ainsi et ne souffrir aucun changement.

- Mais j'aurais bien voulu une heure de plus pour l'étude des Animagi…

- Au détriment des Potions…

Rogue s'interrompit, et essaya en vain de cacher une grimace de douleur.

- Severus, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

- … je… je dois sortir.

Et sans rien ajouter, il fut dehors en quelques secondes. Il remonta sa manche, découvrant le tatouage sorcier si familier de la Marque des Ténèbres. Elle était plus noire que l'encre, et brûlante comme les braises.

- Severus ?

- Il… il appelle, monsieur.

Albus tressaillit.

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que… cette fois, le Seigneur des ténèbres est de retour…

**o0O°0Oo**

Severus réapparut, une demie seconde plus tard. Par habitude, il tomba sur ses genoux. Quand il osa relever la tête, il manqua de défaillir. Mais il se reprit, suffisamment vite pour qu'on soit incapable de déterminer ce que l'homme assis devant lui avait provoqué en lui. L'homme… Etait-ce un homme ?

Toujours était-il que Lord Voldemort, bien vivant se tenait devant eux. Ses yeux rouges brillaient comme une flamme et un horrible sourire déformait son visage blanc comme la craie. Ils étaient un peu moins d'une dizaine. Voldemort ne semblait pas très content. En réalité, il semblait en colère.

- Severus. Tu as mis bien longtemps à répondre à mon appel.

- J'étais coincé à Poudlard, Maître. Et je n'osais croire à votre retour. Le garçon a dit que le rituel avait échoué.

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser de quel gamin il parlait. _Potter._ On en revenait toujours à ce sale petit Gryffondor. Severus l'aurait écorché lui-même quand son nom avait retenti dans la Grande Salle le jour où la Coupe de Feu avait désigné les champions du Tournoi. Toujours à saboter les plans, ce morveux. Toujours là où il ne fallait pas.

- Suffit. Je ne veux rien entendre. Piètres excuses que tu me sers là, comme tous les autres. _Endoloris._ Toi. Plus que tous les autres.

Il écouta Rogue hurler un petit moment. Ses yeux se durcirent alors qu'il levait le sortilège.

- Je croyais que tu viendrais. Que tu me retrouverais. Mais Lucius a dû te prodiguer de bons conseils. Très doué pour cela. L'esquive et la lâcheté.

Les lèvres de Voldemort se serrèrent de rage.

- De ce fait. Je ne suis vraiment _pas_ content, Severus.

- Maître…

- _Endoloris !_

Cette fois, le sort resta deux fois plus longtemps. Et Rogue réapprit la douleur du sortilège impardonnable alors que son corps se convulsait sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher. Même lorsque Voldemort leva sa malédiction, le corps suant de douleur du professeur de potions continuait à tressauter.

Presque satisfait, Voldemort passa à l'ordre du jour. Il ne parla pas une fois de Potter. Mais ordonna à Severus de lui faire envoyer au plus vite ses plus puissantes potions de soins.

- O-oui, maître, balbutia Severus en s'inclinant.

Il put enfin rentrer à Poudlard. A demi fou, à demi désespéré, presque mort. Le cauchemar reprenait.

Rogue parvint tant bien que mal aux portes. Il ne cingla aucune méchanceté au concierge qui le dévisageait d'un air méfiant.

- Professeur…

**-** Dumbledore… Il faut trouver Dumbledore… Lui dire…

- Severus !

Alerté comme d'habitude de tout ce qui se passait dans l'école, le vieil homme avait accouru le plus vite possible.

- Il… est vivant Albus…

Ce fut tout ce qu'il put dire avant de s'évanouir.

**oO0°0Oo**

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La Potion calmante de Nott l'avait assommé. Mais n'avait hélas pas empêché les mauvais rêves de l'assaillir. Il se retrouvait plongé quelques années en arrière. Et c'était définitivement horrible. Il se releva difficilement sur son lit, observant les alentours. Ses souvenirs des derniers jours étaient plutôt flous et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir qu'il était dans l'infirmerie. Nott arriva à son chevet plutôt vite et le recoucha calmement.

- Ne bougez pas, Potter.

- … Nott ?

- En effet.

Le Medicomage observa ses contusions.

- Les Potions ont vite agi. J'attends d'en recevoir un nouvel assortiment avant de pouvoir vous mettre du baume. Au moins, je ne crains plus pour votre vie…

- Vous ne vous êtes jamais inquiété, se moqua l'adolescent.

- Simple jargon de médecin, répondit Nott.

Maladresse peu convaincante ou sadisme approfondi, peu importe, il fit grimacer le brun de douleur, touchant d'un peu trop près, et un peu trop fort ses bleus. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres fines de Michael.

**oO0°0Oo**

Nott faillit bien mourir d'une crise cardiaque le soir suivant. Il auscultait tranquillement les quelques patients qui peuplaient toujours l'infirmerie du château, se demandant quand il aurait à faire des activités plus intéressantes, comme torturer des Moldus ou tuer des Aurors. Nott n'entendit jamais la porte s'ouvrir, ni les pas légers comme ceux d'un fantôme s'approcher de lui.

- Nott. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Le Mangemort bondit, sentant son cœur galoper dans sa poitrine.

- M-Maître… vous m'avez fait peur…

Voldemort sourit sous sa capuche. Il posa une longue main blanche sur le visage de Nott. Et c'était comme si une flamme froide venait lui lécher le visage. Il avait oublié, s'il l'avait jamais sue, la sensation qu'on ressentait lorsque le Maître vous touchait. Il aurait souhaité ne jamais s'en rappeler. Frissonnant comme un dément, luttant pour ne pas reculer, s'enfuir loin de sa présence maléfique qui lui retournait l'estomac, Nott ferma les yeux. Il sentait le souffle froid de Voldemort caresser son visage. Il lui semblait qu'il allait bientôt s'évanouir.

- As-tu des choses à te reprocher, Michael ? susurra le Maître.

- N-non, bien sûr que non. Je… j'ai juste été surpris, Maître.

- Je vois.

Il le lâcha, s'éloigna, retirant au passage sa capuche. Sa peau était blanche comme la craie, et au contre-jour, il semblait plus pâle qu'un fantôme. A regarder ainsi son épiderme, Nott ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'écaille d'un serpent. Tout en Lord Voldemort rappelait le reptile sifflant. De ses yeux rouges et mauvais où dansaient parfois quelques émotions comme la colère, à son nez inexistant, plat, un nez de _reptile._ Il n'avait pas de cheveux.

Il était effrayant comme un démon, presque repoussant. Mais en même temps, il n'était pas _laid._ Quelque chose en lui attirait le regard, comme le feu attire le papillon. Et comme le feu, il brûlait, détruisait tout ceux qui s'approchaient de lui, avec une joie plus grande à chaque fois.

- Rogue a-t-il envoyé les Potions ?

- Non, Maître. Je lui ai demandé des potions de guérison très élaborées. Cela peut prendre un peu de temps.

Autant éviter de se rendre responsable de la lente avancée des soins de Potter. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais aimé Rogue, alors.

- Très bien.

Comme les autres fois, Voldemort observa sans dire un mot l'adolescent plus ou moins endormi. Nott ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien pousser le mage noir à le garder en vie. Et chose plus qu'étrange, il lui avait semblé entendre Potter appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans son sommeil.

_Quelque chose_ se tramait.

Mais il préférait, pour sa propre survie, en ignorer le plus possible.

**oO0°0Oo**

- Nott m'a renvoyé un hibou, Albus. Il est pressé.

- C'est étrange. Il n'y a pas eu de blessés, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue haussa les épaules.

- Il y en a toujours au château. Des punitions qui ont viré à la catastrophe, un Moldu bien armé… En un mois, il peut se passer des choses. Mais Michael Nott n'est pas exactement très soucieux de la vie ou de la mort de ses patients. Il est assez bon préparateur pour faire lui-même ses potions. Qu'il me le demande est étrange. Ce sont des potions très puissantes. L'état de son patient doit être réellement critique.

- Ne pouvez-vous pas essayer de savoir qui est soigné ?

- Je lui apporterai les potions en mains propres. J'essayerai.

- Severus. Faite attention à vous, mon garçon.

Rogue inclina poliment la tête et retourna dans ses cachots bien aimés, pour aider le mystérieux patient de Michael.

Resté seul, Albus caressa doucement le plumage de Fumseck.

- Ce que je craignais est arrivé.

L'oiseau pépia quelque chose. Une jolie et douce musique qui sembla rassurer un peu le vieil homme.

- Comment vais-je pouvoir annoncer cela à Harry…?

- A mon avis le gosse est déjà au courant, intervint un portrait.

- Phineas, ne pouvez-vous pas prévenir quand vous revenez ?

- Ce serait moins drôle, dit gravement le plus méchant des directeurs qu'eût jamais connu Poudlard. Avec ses maux de tête, il m'est avis que le gosse a été le premier au courant de la renaissance de Marvolo.

- Espérons qu'il ait mis cela sur le compte de cauchemars.

Phineas ricana.

- Potter est loin d'être un idiot. Vous vous leurrez Albus.

- C'est la prérogative d'un vieil homme fatigué, Phineas. L'espoir.

**oO0°0Oo**

Lord Voldemort était assez perturbé. Il avait donné ses ordres, mécanique mais avait oublié un ou deux Endoloris. Les Mangemorts étaient loin de s'en plaindre, et avaient à peine remarqué l'attitude étrange de leur Maître. Car il agissait de plus en plus bizarrement. Par exemple, il _dormait_ presque. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de sommeil depuis quelques éternités. Et ses rêves, vagues songes s'il en avait, étaient hantés d'images auxquelles il voulait donner un sens, en vain. Il voulait démêler le vrai du faux. Il voulait savoir. Il était maintenant évident pour lui que Potter n'avait pas menti. Trop de détails corroboraient ses dires pour que le Mage noir ne fasse l'autruche plus longtemps – simple façon de parler évidemment – et rejette l'idée que le gosse avait bien voyagé dans le passé. Après tout, lui même avait bien fait transplané de force un Mage cent fois plus puissant que lui, il y avait longtemps. Quand il pouvait encore croire à quelque chose.

Des images donc. Le souvenir d'un enfant, vague, aux traits indistincts mais aux grands yeux verts qui souriait. Un rire, des pleurs parfois.

- Maître ? Nott m'envoie vous dire qu'il est réveillé.

Il leva la tête et croisa le regard effrayé du jeune premier qui l'avait tiré de ses réflexions. Il n'était pas de bonne humeur, en tout cas pas assez pour supporter ce genre d'interruption.

- _Endoloris_.

Ce fut seulement dans le couloir, quelques mètres plus loin, qu'il songea à lever le sort. Il continua de marcher, remarquant à peine les Mangemorts rasant les murs pour l'éviter, ne pas attirer son regard, ou pire son courroux. Finalement, il arriva à ce qui tenait lieu d'infirmerie. C'était une grossière caricature d'hôpital, mais c'était suffisant pour le moment. Un mois, pour refaire revivre tout l'Ordre des ténèbres, toute la vie qui s'était effacée un soir d'Halloween, c'était un peu court. Potter. On en revenait toujours à lui.

Deux minutes plus tard, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvraient devant lui. Il entendit quelques cris de douleur, et conclut que la politique médicale de Nott était loin d'être conventionnelle. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il ignorait ce fait, ou que cela le dérangeait.

- Il est réveillé Maître.

S'il avait pu voir le regard de son Maître, Nott se serait écrasé au sol et n'aurait plus bougé, paupières fermées, et bouche close, dans l'espoir que le Crucio usuel ne le frappe pas. Mais Nott ne vit pas le regard, pas plus qu'il ne put éviter le sort. Voldemort ne savait pas toujours pourquoi il lançait de tels sorts. Mais au fond, ça l'amusait beaucoup de voir ses fidèles se tortiller sur le sol. Ils étaient beaux, les aristocrates de la haute société sorcière.

Et puis, d'une manière générale, la douleur l'amusait beaucoup. Vient un moment, où quand on devient imperméable à sa propre souffrance, celle des autres est autrement plus jouissive. Il se sentait vivant, puissant. Immortel. Libéré de cet état sinistre qui avait été le sien treize ans durant.

Finalement, il abandonna Michael à son sort, et s'approcha de Potter. L'adolescent le regardait. Il était assis sur son lit, ses cheveux totalement en désordre prouvaient qu'il venait de se réveiller. Ses grands yeux verts étaient encore embués de sommeil. Mais il le regardait, et ne paraissait pas vouloir baisser le regard. Comme si le contact visuel des deux rubis rouges comme des flammes ne le dérangeait pas.

- Les Moldus sont morts.

Harry cessa de regarder le plafond, les murs. Son regard fuyant accepta de rencontrer les deux yeux rouges du Seigneur des ténèbres.

- Vous les avez tué ?

- Non. Lucius s'en est chargé. Largement aidé par son fils.

- Je n'avais plus peur d'eux, murmura Harry. Je pensais qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais…

- Maintenant c'est le cas.

Il était vraiment tranquille maintenant. Harry se remit à respirer vraiment.

**o0O°O0o**

La guérison vint. Les blessures du garçon se résorbèrent lentement. Au premier jour d'août, il allait et venait à sa guise. Michael lui déconseillait d'utiliser la Magie, mais bien souvent l'adolescent n'en avait cure. Il rôdait dans le château vêtu de noir, ses traits tantôt dissimulés par un sort Ne-_Me-Regarde-Pas_, tantôt par une simple capuche. Bientôt, les Mangemorts ne firent plus attention au fantôme qui hantait les couloirs, sans que leur Maître ne leur en touchât un mot. Harry errait partout. Mais il évitait le plus souvent Lord Voldemort.

Le dixième jour d'août, Harry refusa de retourner à l'infirmerie.

A errer comme il le faisait dans le château, parfois observateur discret et inconnu lors des réunions de Mangemorts, on aurait pu croire qu'on était revenu aux temps heureux.

**oO0°0Oo**

Albus était dans son bureau.

Albus réfléchissait.

Le regard du vieil homme se perdit au loin. La chose devenait de plus en plus fréquente. Il fixait un point invisible. Il réfléchissait. Ce n'était pas un air inquiet qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage, c'était comme si une bribe d'idées lui était venue et qu'il ne parvenait pas à la saisir. Albus avait l'impression de l'avoir laissée s'échapper et de lui courir en vain derrière, dans l'espoir de l'attraper et de pouvoir la contempler à loisir. Il avait la fugace impression que ce papillon fugueur le narguait, lui souriait pour s'enfuir plus loin (1).S'il parvenait à s'en saisir, il _savait_ que le voile de bien des mystères se lèverait. Quel mystère ? Dumbledore ne pouvait pas exactement mettre le doigt dessus. _Quelque chose_ lui échappait. Impossible d'en déterminer l'origine ou la nature. Il restait juste la conviction que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas et il ignorait si elle avait ou non un rapport avec Tom. Le contraire l'eût étonné. Depuis plus de cinquante ans, la plupart des problèmes d'Albus Dumbledore tournaient autour de Lord Voldemort.

Il gratta pensivement l'aile droite de Fumseck. Le Phénix se laissa faire, positivement béat. Albus fronça les sourcils. Cet oiseau se ramollissait. Dix ans plus tôt, il aurait tenté de lui manger les doigts. Affection ou pas.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit soudainement. Albus tenta de ne pas avoir l'air surpris de voir débarquer un Severus Rogue à l'air furieux – normal – de si bonne heure dans son bureau – moins normal.

Oubliant cette idée de papillon particulièrement énervant, Albus se concentra sur la colère de Rogue, toujours très divertissante. Albus aimait beaucoup les pré-rentrées. Car malgré le travail que cela demandait, il y avait toujours matière à rire. Surtout quand il y avait un Severus de mauvaise humeur dans les parages. Le spectre de Voldemort revenu hanté son bureau cinq secondes plus tôt sembla s'éloigner le temps des protestations furieuses de Rogue. Il venait de recevoir les programmes scolaires du Ministère et ceux-ci avaient été changés de A jusqu'à Z. Le Maître des Potions était fou furieux. Et Albus riait beaucoup.

Albus cessa de rire quand il réalisa qu'il ne lui restait plus que quinze jours pour trouver un professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Il ouvrit en soupirant son carnet d'adresse à la lettre "M" espérant qu'il aurait plus de chance cette fois-ci. Il semblait que tous ses contacts se soient donnés le mot pour refuser son offre d'emploi. Avec la crise de chômage que connaissait le monde sorcier, c'était tout de même incroyable. Il claqua de la langue lorsque son doigt passa sur un nom. Mayle. Un type très bien. Un peu étrange dans son genre mais très sympathique. Joyeusement et plein d'espoir, le Directeur de Poudlard lança une poudre verte dans sa cheminée en disant l'adresse lue dans le carnet. Une voix agressive lui répondit.

- _Quoi_ ?

- Mon cher Armand…

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? _Encore ?_

- Pas grand-chose, pas grand-chose, mon ami. Je viens aux nouvelles.

- A onze heures du soir ?

- Il n'y a pas d'heure pour les braves, tenta le fanatique des bonbons au citron.

Sceptique, l'autre se racla la gorge.

- Qu'est-ce. Que. Vous. Me. Voulez ?

-……………………………. Et bien disons, que par malheur, j'ai quelques difficultés à trouver un professeur de Défense cette année… Et j'ai pensé à vous…

- Trop aimable, mais non.

- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

- Non.

- Ah.

-…

-…

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui.

- _Vraiment_ sûr ? Les salaires ont augmenté…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre argent, Albus.

- Mais moi j'ai besoin de vous…

- Je suis sûr que c'est ce que vous avez sorti comme argument au vieux Maugrey. On sait tous les deux ce qu'il en a résulté. Il se passe _toujours _quelque chose à Poudlard. Et ce n'est jamais bon pour le prof de Défense.

- Armand…

-….

- J'ai _vraiment_ besoin de vous. Ne serait-ce que le temps de trouver quelqu'un d'autre…

-…

-…

- … Attendez, j'ai peut être quelque chose pour vous… Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

- Ah oui, qui ?

- Il s'appelle Lewis. Lucas Lewis.

-…………

Méfiant, Albus observa avec attention le visage enflammé d'Armand – non pas qu'il fut enthousiasme mais enflammé au premier sens du terme.

- Je croyais que vous pensiez que c'était dangereux…?

- Je le pense. Mais bien qu'il soit très compétent, je n'ai jamais pu supporter ce gars. Vous voulez son adresse ?

Albus n'avait rien à perdre, alors il accepta. C'était ça, où il devrait s'en remettre au Ministère pour trouver un professeur. Chose qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix. Il avait assez de problèmes comme ça avec Fudge.

**oO0°0Oo**

La vie n'était pas ce qu'elle avait été.

Harry doutait qu'elle ne le redevienne. Et puis, il n'était plus un enfant. Mais il y avait _ quelque chose_, c'était certain. Le regard rouge sur lui était souvent pensif.

Il pénétra dans la salle où se trouvait Lord Voldemort le plus souvent. Elle était vide. Harry se posa près du trône et s'assit sur le sol sans trop s'interroger. Il appuya sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Il faisait un peu froid dans cette pièce, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment.

Il y avait peu de choses qui auraient pu le déranger.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant le passage au maître des lieux. Il ne sembla pas surpris de le trouver là. Harry se leva précipitamment.

- Il ne reste que dix jours avant la rentrée.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire… une fois là-bas ?

- Agir normalement. Nos cartes tomberont très vite. Inutile d'en accélérer le mouvement.

- Tu ne peux pas rester ici.

-…

- Où… irai-je ? Au Chaudron Baveur ?

- Non. Tu resteras au Manoir Malfoy jusqu'à la rentrée. Tu iras avec le jeune Malfoy prendre le Poudlard Express.

- Ca risque de susciter les questions.

- Tu pourras ainsi leur apprendre dans quel regrettable accident les Moldus ont péri. Je te laisse imaginer les détails. Tu es un garçon plein de ressources, conclut le Mage noir, pour qui le problème était réglé.

- Quand… dois-je partir ? demanda Harry.

Le mage noir lui jeta un regard pensif, comme s'il réfléchissait à sa question. Harry savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Voldemort avait la réponse avant qu'il ne pose la question.

- Dans trois jours.

La conversation était close, Harry le sentait clairement. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de le rappeler. Juste une seconde.

- Avant de partir… je voulais vous demander…

Les yeux rouges revinrent sur lui, vaguement intéressés. L'esprit de Voldemort voguait sur d'autres affaires. La reprise du pouvoir qu'il avait avant sa chute n'allait pas être chose facile. Deux mois étaient presque passés depuis lors, mais la masse de travail à abattre semblait toujours aussi imposante qu'une montagne.

- Est-ce que je peux vous appeler comme avant ?

Un air de surprise passa sur le visage de Voldemort, avant de disparaître aussi vite. Et de redevenir impossible.

- Est-ce que… je peux vous appeler "Père" ?

o¤-¤o

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

o¤-¤o**  
**

(1) J'ai craqué sur ce coup-là. Désolée T.T

Hinhinhin ! Voila le chapitre. _Enfin_ fini. J'ai cru que je n'y arriverai jamais. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? T.T La prochaine fois encore pleins de problèmes, mais pour une fois, ils ne tombent plus que sur Harry. Ses petits amis Gryffondors vont profiter également des réjouissances. Que va-t-il se passer ? Ce pauvre Lewis va-t-il se faire tuer ? Ombrage va-t-elle débarquer à Poudlard ? Peeves réussira-t-il à repeindre la Grande Salle en rose ?

A bientôôôôôôt ! Je vous adore !


	39. Ave, politicae amicis

**Titre** : Les liens du sang  
**Auteur** : Moi  
**Genre** : ……. Dark. Sombre. Glauque. Et délire profond.  
**Résumé** : Harry et Draco se cultivent. Voldemort réfléchit (c'est un Serpentard). Lucius désespère. Et pis Dark Harry commence à faire des bêtises. Han. Pas bien.  
**Rating : **Entre PG-13 et R (je suis une conservatrice)  
**Disclamer** : (pleure) ai-je _vraiment_ besoin de dire quoique ce soit ? (grogne) c'est à _elle._  
**WARNING :** propos pouvant être choquant. Je tiens à dire que je ne pense pas ce que raconte Harry, hein…  
**Note** : quelques citations du tome V par ci par là…  
**Note bis : **L'histoire s'allonge se développe s'affirme. La fin se réserve. Le chapitre final sera le prochain ou celui d'après… Souriez l'histoire est presque terminée (ça fait longtemps que je le dis maintenant, lol, on va finir par ne plus me croire…

Merci à tous mes revieweurs ! Je vous adoreles gens ! Merci à **lili3666, Verba, Joe Caldar, Drayfull, adenoide, Touraz, naeloj malfoy, Archangel gaia, Vathany, the dark lord, Verlorener Engel, 666naku, mellon50, elriestar, WITN, aude202, onarluca, jenny944, mimi, Narcissss, Rebecca Black, Lady Ange Shadow, mariL, Kelidril, tchaye, Nymphodora Tonks, zaika, Sahada, mela12, lunathelunatique, Lady Elektra Black, Sybel26, Caella, caromadden, Egwene Al'Vere.**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

**Ave, politicae amicis**  
_Amis de la politique, salut !_

* * *

**L**ord Voldemort réfléchissait. Sa mauvaise humeur durait depuis plusieurs jours et ne semblait pas très bien partie pour s'améliorer. Plus d'un Mangemort avait failli perdre l'esprit sous l'effet des Doloris répétés que le Maître jetait au premier éclat d'énervement, à la première contrariété qu'il pouvait rencontrer. 

Croupton lui-même, revenu en Albanie une semaine plus tôt, peu après le départ du jeune Potter rasait les murs et évitait de croiser le regard du sorcier. L'homme était _vraiment_ irascible, et rien ne semblait pouvoir le calmer. L'attitude pleutre de ses hommes l'agaçait encore plus. C'était un cercle vicieux, sans fin. Les Mangemorts n'avaient pas trop compris à quoi ils devaient cette colère éternelle qui animait leur Maître, déjà furieux à la base à cause de leur immobilisme. Mais il y avait _autre chose._ Les rares d'entre eux qui avaient vu Harry Potter se promener dans le château se doutait que les deux phénomènes étaient liés. Oh quelle est belle, la lumière des éclairés. Mais ça n'empêchait pas Voldemort de vider ses cellules de prisonniers bien plus vite qu'elles ne se remplissaient.

Pourtant, il ne faisait que_ réfléchir._ Ce n'était pas comme si la chose était si étrange que ça, mais le sujet de sa réflexion était, en revanche quelque peu étonnant. _Potter._ Cet enfant si étrange. Cet enfant passionnant. Cet enfant au seuil de l'adolescence, conjuguant maturité et innocence sur son visage. _Son_ enfant ?

Non.

Assurément pas. Mais la question avait été _posée._ Et le Mage Noir la reposait en boucle, sans fin. Accompagnée d'une autre. _Est-ce que je peux vous appeler Père ?_ La question en elle-même était tellement surréaliste que Voldemort était resté un instant à regarder le marmot sans dire un mot, se demandant ce qu'il convenait de répondre. Cette question lui était posée. Ce n'était plus de l'aberration à ce stade là. C'était de la _démence. _

Il avait failli envoyer un Crucio, pour seule réponse. C'était en général son premier réflexe quand quelque chose le perturbait. Mais il s'était contenté de le regarder. Juste le regarder. Juste le temps de revoir ces images jaillir dans son cerveau. Cet enfant c'était le même que cette bouille d'ange aux griffes noires qui semblait terroriser le château, une éternité plus tôt. Ce n'était plus un étranger, ni un ennemi à abattre. Ce n'était pas un serviteur. Le statut de Harry Potter ne cessait de le fuir. Peut être n'avait-il pas vraiment envie de le connaître.

Il avait dit "oui". Trois lettres, trois voyelles qui passaient rarement ses lèvres. C'était comme une porte ouverte. Comme s'il acceptait des retrouvailles. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu faire autre chose. Ces souvenirs, ces images, ces… _ressentis_… il ne pouvait pas passer outre. Et s'il fallait vraiment être Serpentard, l'avantage d'avoir ce gamin avec lui, cet adolescent charmeur qui avait su si bien tromper son monde, qui avait Dumbledore dans la poche, ne pouvait _qu'_ être pris en compte.

Et si ses intérêts se mariaient si bien avec cette chose primaire qui malgré tout ce qu'elle avait subie, demeurait tapie au fond de son âme, c'était tant mieux.

"Oui."

Il n'aurait rien pu dire d'autre. Et il n'en était pas mécontent.

L'humeur de Lord Voldemort était en passe de s'améliorer.

**oO0°0Oo**

Harry aimait beaucoup la vie dans un manoir. Il se levait à l'heure qu'il voulait. Pas de tante hurlant comme un veau dès l'aurore après tout et n'importe quoi et rien que ça… Et puis Draco, égal à lui-même avait toujours des idées – plus ou moins foireuses fallait-il préciser – à lui soumettre. Et malgré ces éclairs de génie plus que bancals, Harry suivait de bon cœur. Une balade à cheval dans un bois qui bordait le manoir – et qui avait fini dans un lac – une partie de Quidditch – avec un Vif d'Or honteusement truqué – une expérience de Potions – qui avait détruit un laboratoire – une sortie au Chemin de Traverse – à peu près normale.

Comme Lucius tenait un tant soit peu à sa demeure, il se décida à sortir les deux adolescents. Qu'ils aillent casser ce qu'ils veulent. Hors de son magnifique manoir datant du XVIIIème, merci bien. Et puis après tout, il avait baladé Draco un peu partout dans le monde, mais jamais vraiment dans le Royaume Uni. Ils passèrent les quatre derniers jours en visite touristique. Lucius s'était improvisé guide. Et bien qu'il sorte un peu de la normale – notamment quand il leur parla des Tours Fantômes – il n'en restait pas moins intéressant. Ils passèrent une soirée sur le Siège d'Arthur. La fameuse colline était creusée. C'était une cavité charmante dotée de puissants charmes Anti-Moldus. Harry aima tout de suite son ambiance chaleureuse et enfumée qui n'avait rien à envier aux pubs irlandais.

Et, à l'ombre des bougies, dans un bar sorcier fort connu du nom de _Troubadour of Myrddin_, Lucius parla du roi Arthur, pendant des heures et des heures, tandis qu'ils sirotaient des cocktails aux noms imprononçables.

Les visites durèrent trois jours. Ils rentrèrent au Manoir Malfoy, ravis de leur excursion tandis que Lucius se félicitait d'avoir sauvé son Manoir. Ils se couchèrent et rêvèrent de Merlin, Mordred et Lancelot.

**oO0°0Oo**

- Portoloin ?

- Tout à fait. Portoloin.

Il n'était définitivement pas motivé pour en prendre un, c'eût été pour une bonne cause. La Poudre de Cheminette était déjà hautement plus acceptable. Il n'avait pas envie de tanguer sur ses jambes pendant plusieurs heures, taraudé par une envie de vomir irrépressible. Mais Lucius allégua quelque chose au sujet de l'Allée des Embrumes plus que surveillée par les agents de Dumbledore et Harry dut capituler. Il n'eut pas le choix en fait.

Une demie heure plus tard, ils étaient au Chemin de Traverse.

- Es-tu sûr que l'Allée des Embrumes…, commença Draco.

- Ne songe même pas à terminer cette phrase, grogna Lucius en tapotant de sa baguette le mur du Chemin.

La magie opéra et la rue s'ouvrit devant eux. Draco marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et sortit un parchemin froissé de sa poche. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement faire les fournitures mais maintenant qu'ils y étaient, autant en profiter jusqu'au bout.

- Déjà, une nouvelle garde-robe, dit le jeune blond. Mes robes de l'an dernier sont trop petites. Et j'ai peur qu'un sort de Tissage ne leur donne l'allure de robes de seconde main.

Lucius ne commenta pas mais les suivit sans un mot chez Prêt à Sorcier. La vendeuse, reconnaissant le célèbre blond, fondit immédiatement sur lui.

- Monsieur Malfoy, ça fait une éternité qu'on ne vous a pas vu ici. Votre cape…

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis ici pour mon fils, la détrompa-t-il. Et pour M. Potter.

La femme jeta un coup d'œil aux deux adolescents. Puis elle se rua sur eux après un dernier regard déçu sur l'homme.

- Uniforme pour Poudlard ? fit elle à Draco.

- _Et_ tenue de soirée, compléta Harry.

- Commençons par la tenue de soirée. C'est ce qui est de plus loin, le plus intéressant, vous ne croyez pas ? Avez-vous un budget, Monsieur Malfoy ? demanda innocemment la femme.

Lucius ricana.

- Bien sûr que non.

Une heure plus tard, les deux adolescents étaient rhabillés de la tête aux pieds. Ils avaient déjà mal aux jambes et ce fut avec un enthousiasme beaucoup moins latent qu'ils partirent renouveler leurs ingrédients de Potions.

**oO0°0Oo**

- Il ne manque plus que les livres. Voyons ce qu'il y a cette année… _Sortilège niveau cinq, Théorie magique, Les Runes Aztèques _– je sens que je vais m'amuser – _Théorie : créatures du mal, de la défense à l'attaque, niveau 1. _

Ils entrèrent dans la librairie. Un livre trônait sur la table du libraire. _Un an de BUSE. _Draco s'en saisit et le rajouta à sa pile. Ca pouvait toujours être utile.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient de retour au Manoir Malfoy. Lucius abandonna les deux adolescents à leurs activités pour vaquer aux siennes.

Le Manoir avait une fois de plus survécu aux vacances. Miracle.

**oO0°0Oo**

Le lendemain, Lucius emmena les deux garçons à la gare de Londres. Il les déposa en vitesse, arguant la somme colossale de travail qu'il avait accumulé jusque là. Draco prétendit plus tard qu'il préférait être crucifié plutôt que de lui dire au revoir en public. Quoique cela aille assez bien avec le personnage, Harry resta tout de même assez soupçonneux du bien fondé de l'hypothèse de Malfoy Junior.

Décidant de laisser de côté cette question, qui somme toute n'avait rien de passionnant, Harry suivit Draco dans le train. Mais une voix vaguement familière l'arrêta.

- POTTER !

Harry se retourna.

- Diggory ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le brun était réellement surpris. Il avait vraiment pensé qu'il ne reverrait jamais le Poufsouffle. Lequel semblait un peu embarrassé.

- J'espérais… te voir.

Bien ce que Harry pensait. Et peut-être bien craignait. Il n'avait pas grande envie de revoir le jeune champion.

- T'as de la chance alors, se força à sourire Potter.

-… Oui… écoute, Potter, … Harry…, je…

- Quoi ? fit Harry. Sans vouloir te presser, le train va partir…

- Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi au Tournoi et tout ça…

- Je suis désolé pour mon impulsion, dit Harry. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, fit-il d'une voix contrite.

- Tu aurais pu te faire tuer… je-je voulais juste te dire que je t'en voulais pas. Comme j'étais à la gare, j'ai pensé à toi… je…

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Merci d'être passé.

- Ouais, bon… salut.

Un peu halluciné, Harry regarda le blond s'éloigner avant de monter dans le train. L'année commençait de façon un peu surréaliste. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider si c'était une bonne chose ou pas.

**oO0°0Oo**

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais Préfet ? s'informa Harry.

Draco sourit, faussement modeste. Harry l'encouragea à continuer d'un bref regard.

- Pour avoir le plaisir d'écrire une lettre à mon père et l'en informer une fois à Poudlard.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, souriant à moitié. Il ne sursauta pas quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement.

- ENFIN ! Ca fait deux heures que je te cherche, Draco, se plaignit la voix crécerelle de Pansy Parkinson.

La Serpentard blonde venait de toute évidence du monde Moldu. Malheureusement, elle avait dû piocher son style dans un mauvais magasine de mode car le résultat n'était pas heureux. Elle portait une jupe courte à pois verts, ses bottes en peau de dragon – ce qui déjà ne s'accordait pas très bien – et pire que tout un débardeur des plus moulant d'une infâme couleur violette. Elle avait lissé ses cheveux blonds.

- Euh… Pansy…

- Ah, bonjour Harry, fit-elle avec un sourire. Comment tu me trouves ? Amelia Higgs a passé les vacances dans le monde Moldu l'an dernier, elle a dit que la mode était merveilleuse et que cela rattrapait presque leur stupidité. Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-elle en effectuant un tour sur elle-même.

Harry roula des yeux.

- Que tu ferais mieux de te mettre en uniforme. Ou d'apprendre quelles couleurs vont ensemble…

- Mais le vendeur a dit –

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je pense sincèrement que _aucun_ Moldu ne voudrait mettre ce que tu portes sur le dos. Et c'est pas un compliment, ajouta-t-il, alors que Draco s'étouffait à moitié à côté de lui.

Vexée, la jeune fille tourna les talons pour obtenir les avis bien plus objectifs de ses camarades féminines qui "elles, au moins, ont le sens du goût, de la mode, pas comme ces garçons arriérés, incapables de saisir le stylisme artistique contenu dans sa tenue si originale,…"

- Cette fille est de plus en plus barje, commenta simplement Harry alors que la porte était claquée par la furie.

- Tu n'y es pas allée de main morte…

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

- Je sais.

Draco se leva, roulant des yeux.

- La réunion des Préfets ne devrait pas tarder…

- A plus tard alors, répondit Harry en se plongeant dans son livre.

**oO0°0Oo**

- Ne serait-ce pas ce cher Harry ?

Harry leva la tête et aperçut deux têtes identiques qui le regardaient avec curiosité.

- Il paraît que y a eu du grabuge chez toi…

- Ah ouais, il paraît quoi ?

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent.

- T'étais chez les Malfoy ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé cet été ?

Le brun eut une moue agacée.

- Draco est mon ami. Que voulez-vous qu'il me fasse ? De plus… je ne pouvais aller nulle part.

- Eh ? Ton oncle… il a… je veux dire…

- Ouais… mais c'est pas ça… qui… je veux dire… ils sont morts cet été…, il fit mine de regarder ses ongles, comme si parler de ça le gênait,… je… ils étaient allés voir la tante Marge… et… ils ont pas voulu que je vienne… ils veulent jamais… et sur la route… enfin, sur le retour… quand ils revenaient… ils sont rentrés dans un camion…

- C'est quoi un camion ?

-… ils sont morts, clarifia Harry, un peu excédé.

- …ah…

La réplique sèche de Harry mit comme un blanc dans leur conversation. Une fournée d'angelots en pleurs – c'était le contexte – sautillèrent dans les airs dans l'espoir de combler le silence pesant qui s'installa.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Vous êtes plutôt bien placés pour savoir que je n'en serai pas triste longtemps… je… je veux dire… mon oncle… mais…

Harry ne s'était jamais demandé ce que cela faisait d'être en deuil. Il l'était après tout. C'était sa _famille._ Toute immonde soit-elle. Devait-il se sentir comme quand il avait compris que Lord Voldemort ne se souvenait pas de lui ?

C'était différent de tout ce qu'il avait bien pu ressentir jusqu'à présent maintenant qu'il y songeait. La mort des autres ne lui avait jamais réellement fait quelque chose. Comment aurait-il dû se sentir maintenant que les Dursley n'étaient plus ? Outre le soulagement de ne plus avoir à rentrer chez lui ? Outre l'oubli des coups et l'horreur qui avaient fait son quotidien durant un mois ? Outre… la satisfaction de ne plus jamais les revoir ?

Il était satisfait. Comme jamais auparavant. _Heureux_ d'être débarrassé d'eux. Il avait l'impression que ses rêves deviendraient moins violents, plus paisibles maintenant que la crainte de son oncle ne survolait pas autour de lui, comme une épée de Damoclès prête à fondre sur lui au moindre geste imprudent.

- Harry…

- Ecoutez les gars, j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler…

Les deux jumeaux parurent comprendre. En tout cas ils n'insistèrent pas – grâce à Salazar – et embrayèrent immédiatement sur leur génialissime invention, celle, s'il se souvenait bien, dont ils lui avaient parlé l'an passé, celle qui devait rendre malade sur commande, pratique pour louper les cours, tant qu'il n'y en aurait pas trop dans le circuit, le dragon de l'infirmerie n'y verrait que du feu et mettrait le tout sur le dos d'un pauvre virus, tandis qu'eux pourraient refourguer leurs boîtes à Flemme à quelques étudiants innocents. C'était presque au point, ils voulaient commercialiser ça le plus vite possible, car ils étaient en manque d'argent, chose dont ils avaient besoin pour faire tourner leur "usine".

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils étaient bientôt à Poudlard.

**oO0°0Oo**

La Répartition… Toujours un grand moment. Qu'on n'aime ou qu'on n'aime pas la voix criarde du Choixpeau, elle restait incontournable – hélas. Harry se dit qu'un remplaçant à cet objet aux hurlements éraillés ne ferait de mal à personne. Ce n'était pas les Fondateurs qui allaient se plaindre, si ? Ils étaient un peu trop morts pour ça. Que racontait ce stupide chapeau d'ailleurs ?

_...  
Serpentard, le plus roublard, dans ses marais,  
A ses disciples l'ambition et la ruse enseignaient,  
Juste qu'à ce qu'ils soient suffisamment puissants,  
Ainsi est Poudlard depuis le commencement.  
... _

Et après on venait parler des préjugés colportés sur les Maisons. Ce Choixpeau était _l'incarnation_ même des dissensions qui existaient entre les Maisons. Il pouvait chanter tout ce qu'il voudrait sur la tolérance et l'amour d'autrui (il se croyait dans le monde merveilleux de Candy Candy ou quoi ce crétin ?), tant que les maisons existeraient, tant que des _moldus_ prétendraient à la magie – peu importait qu'ils soient doués ou non de magie, seul comptait le fait qu'on ne mélangeait pas les chiens et les chats, et que les Moldus n'avaient rien à faire avec les sorciers. Et dehors les Sang de bourbe, merci bien. Harry pouvait encore supporter les Sang Mêlés – même la mauvaise foi la plus totale a une limite après tout. De toute façon la consanguinité serait à la longue un sérieux problème. Mais le jeune homme trouvait plus qu'agaçant de voir ces moins que rien débarquer à Poudlard comme si le monde leur appartenait, comme s'ils leur étaient _égaux. _

La constitution était bien sympathique, mais il y avait des gens bien plus égaux que d'autres. S'il se souvenait bien, c'était même un Moldu qui avait déclaré cette phrase pleine de sagesse.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à ces questions métaphysiques – et singulièrement écoeurantes pour le sorcier moyen – le choixpeau finit par arrêter d'égrainer ses notes et ferma la bouche. Le défilement des premières années commença alors.

**oO0°0Oo**

- Bienvenue à Poudlard.

Déjà arrivé que ce cher Dumbledore devait déjà les assommer avec ses discours des plus barbants. Discours qui étaient, tout comme la passion pour le bowling du vieil homme, passés au rang de légende parmi les élèves. Si encore la logorrhée chronique du Directeur pouvait faire manquer quelques minutes de cours,… Mais _non_. Il fallait en plus que ce soit _avant_ le repas. Quand tout le monde mourrait de faim. Même les professeurs devaient avoir envie de tuer Dumbledore quand il commençait les mêmes propos interminables, retardant le dîner Car oui, il y avait près de trois cent cinquante personnes dans cette école qui avaient _FAIM_ et qui voulaient _manger. _

-… j'espère que cette année se révélera moins mouvementée que les précédentes. Je touche du bois, affirma-t-il sans rien toucher. Avant de vous laisser manger, je souhaiterai dire quelques mots, d'abord au nom de M. Rusard, qui vous fait dire que l'introduction de produits provenant de chez Zonko est prohibée ainsi que tout matériel, scolaire et parascolaire, exclus pouvant dégrader l'environnement. Ainsi, s'ajoute un chapitre de plus à la Chartre de M. Rusard, que vous ne manquerez pas de consulter, j'en suis sûr.

Les Gryffondor se regardèrent hallucinés. Une _chartre _? Le vieux concierge avait totalement brûlé ses neurones ou quoi ? A bien le regarder, Harry se demandait si l'abus de 'chasses aux élèves" n'avait pas eu raison du peu de raison qui lui restait.

- Hem… vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer la difficulté que représente le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ainsi, le Ministère nous ôte une épine dans le pied en déléguant ici à Poudlard, Miss Dolores Ombrage.

Le coin de sa bouche tressaillit légèrement. Fudge avait fait pression sur lui, et refusé que Lewis vienne enseigner à l'école ne voulant pas engendrer d'autres catastrophes en engageant de parfaits inconnus. Arguant sur le passé trouble de Lewis, Fudge avait apposé son veto par le biais des membres de l'administration. Le tournoi des trois sorciers n'avait pas joué en la faveur d'Albus qui n'avait pu que s'incliner devant cet état de fait – pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

- Par ailleurs, suite aux événements de l'année dernière – que les premières années me pardonnent si je ne m'étends pas sur le sujet ; vos camarades vous expliqueront cela aussi bien que moi, quelques délégués du Ministère viendront à Poudlard cette année. D'autre part, je voudrais vous annoncer l'ouverture de l'option…

Minerva se pencha sur l'oreille d'Albus et lui murmura quelque chose.

- Oui, oui, toussa le vieil homme, vous avez raison, ma chère. Je suis certain que le professeur Snape vous mettra bien plus au fait que moi… J'en ai terminé… Je vous souhaite donc à tous un excellent appétit, conclut-il avec un grand sourire.

Les plats, remplis de nourriture apparurent enfin sur les tables. Harry attrapa un morceau de pain qu'il mâchonna machinalement, tandis que ses condisciples se servaient en pâtés, rillettes, rôtis et pommes de terre.

La Grande Salle respirait la convivialité et la joie de vivre. Pour un peu, Harry aurait presque pu s'en émouvoir.

**oO0°0Oo**

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Tu as fait quoi pendant les vacances ?

- Rien de spécial. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien… Tu sais avec les jumeaux, ils ont un nouveau truc très pratique qui permet

d'écouter aux portes.

Harry arqua un sourcil, se redressa sur son lit et dévisagea le rouquin d'un air incrédule.

- "Ecouter aux portes" ?

- Ben ouais… vu que les adultes veulent jamais rien dire, nous acquérrons les informations par nous-même, répondit Ron d'un air vaniteux. Comme si savoir des trucs dit "d'adultes" était une finalité dans la vie. Mais peut-être était-ce le cas, pour lui du moins.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

- Parce que c'est normal de vouloir savoir, ce qu'il se passe, dehors je veux dire…

Harry secoua la tête.

- Et ?

- Et ils ont dit des trucs, sur Tu-Sais-Qui. Dumbledore est venu, et a pas mal parlé de lui. Il avait l'air de croire,… je… ça va te faire un choc, et tout… mais Tu-Sais-Qui – j'ai mis du temps à m'en remettre – serait vivant…!

Harry le fixa avec l'air le moins impressionné que Ron ait jamais vu.

- Ca te fait rien ? s'étonna le rouquin.

- Tu voudrais que je sois terrorisé ?

- N-non, bien sûr que non…

- En fait… je le savais…

- Co… comment ?

- Je le savais c'est tout… C'est quoi, un interrogatoire ? Et t'es débile ou quoi, à écouter des conversations ? Tu sais que si ce que tu dis est vrai, ça pourrait bien être mauvais pour ta santé d'en savoir trop…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Harry soupira. Décidément, il n'avait aucune jugeote. C'était assez dramatique. Il commença donc à lui démontrer qu'il était toujours dangereux de savoir. Par curiosité. Par machiavélisme, ça pouvait encore passer – connaissance et pouvoir, blablabla – mais _dans ce cas_, c'était de la pure curiosité mal placée et Gryffondorienne.

Lamentable.

**oO0°0Oo**

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Fudge pourrait au moins se vanter d'avoir surpris Albus Dumbledore. Un sourire satisfait – triomphant ? – étira ses lèvres.

- Je vous ai pourtant déjà prévenu que je laisserai une ou deux personnes à Poudlard cette année… je vous ai toujours laissé faire à votre guise, Dumbledore, mais la catastrophe de l'année dernière m'a fait réviser mon opinion à ce sujet…

- Vous en avez certes parlé, répondit Dumbledore, à nouveau impassible – ou plutôt souriant -, mais vous n'avez jamais mentionné le nom de _Lucius Malfoy_.

- Avez-vous quelque chose contre Lucius ?

-…

- C'est un membre du conseil d'administration de cette école, je pense qu'il est très bien placé pour seconder Miss Ombrage si besoin est. Après tout entre sa fonction de professeur et celle de…

- Je n'ai rien contre Lucius, coupa Albus, mais vous savez fort bien qu'il n'a jamais caché son manque d'attirance pour les Moldus. J'ai peur que ce sentiment ne porte atteinte aux jeunes nés de Moldus de l'école…

- Allons, Albus, vous vous emballez pour rien… Lucius est parfaitement capable de surmonter ses sentiments. Je dois vous quitter maintenant. J'ai rendez-vous avec le Ministre de la Magie Français dans une heure… A bientôt.

Dumbledore regarda le petit homme sortir de son bureau. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi proche de faire une crise de nerfs. Comment pouvait-il espérer sauver le monde sorcier si Fudge lui mettait dans les pattes l'un des plus proches hommes de Lord Voldemort ? Se levant, il jeta une poignée de poudre verte dans la cheminée.

- Severus !

Il patienta quelques secondes avant de voir le professeur de Potions débarquer dans son bureau, par l'intermédiaire de la cheminée. C'était du rapide, songea Dumbledore, presque impressionné.

- Oui Monsieur le Directeur ? J'ai un cours dans vingt minutes, il va falloir faire vite…

- Bien entendu Severus. Figurez-vous que Cornelius Fudge sort de mon bureau – le directeur fit mine de ne pas voir le rictus méprisant qui s'étirait sur les lèvres de son professeur de potions – et qu'il vient de m'annoncer que Lucius Malfoy passerait un temps non négligeable dans l'école cette année…

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Heureux de voir que vous partagez mon inquiétude, mon ami…

- Il ne m'a rien dit…

- En fait j'espérais vous convaincre d'aller toucher deux mots à Lucius… Si vous pouviez en apprendre sur ses intentions avant qu'il ne vienne à Poudlard…

-… Quand ?

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux… je peux demander à Madame Chourave de vous remplacer…

Severus hocha la tête. Pour que Dumbledore lui propose cela, il devait être inquiet. _Vraiment_ inquiet.

- Je pars tout de suite, décida le Maître de potions.

- Merci mon ami…

**oO0°0Oo**

Lucius ne parut pas excessivement surpris en le voyant apparaître sans être annoncé chez lui. Il reposa sa tasse sur la table basse derrière lui et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Ses yeux gris sondèrent le professeur de Poudlard, et un sourire indéfinissable étirait ses lèvres.

- Assieds-toi, dit-il en lui indiquant le fauteuil en face de lui.

- Bonjour Lucius, fit sobrement Rogue.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

- Je suis certain que tu t'en doutes…

Lucius sourit.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris que tu viennes ici, comme une charognard venant renifler une proie ?

- Je n'ai pas tellement de temps, Lucius…

- Figure toi que moi, si. Tu devrais te méfier.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Les langues s'agitent mon ami. Voila quinze ans que tu es coincé à Poudlard. Les autres ont peur que Dumbledore n'embrouille ton esprit.

- Je n'ai aucune discussion à avoir avec toi concernant ma loyauté, Lucius. Tu sais parfaitement que je sers notre Maître au mieux. Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres.

- Bien entendu, sourit l'homme, qui ne paraissait pas très convaincu.

- Pourquoi viens-tu à Poudlard ? Il me semblait que ma présence était suffisante pour surveiller les faits et gestes du vieux fou.

- Que sait-il ?

- Qui ?

- Merlin, la stupidité n'est pas ton fort, Severus, soupira le blond en roulant des yeux. Dumbledore bien sûr.

- Il a des espions, déclara Severus. Je pense qu'il se doute de la renaissance du Maître. Ce qu'a dit Potter n'a fait que confirmer ses doutes.

Lucius fronça les sourcils.

- Le gosse ? Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Que des Mangemorts cherchaient à la ressusciter notre Maître… ce genre de choses.

Lucius balaya les dires de Rogue d'un geste de la main.

- Peu importe. Je serai à Poudlard d'ici un mois je pense. La vieille Ombrage aura le temps de faire quelques dégâts.

- A quoi tu joues ?

- Quelques mots dans l'oreille de Fudge… Je contrôle totalement ce petit Véracrasse. Je dirai que je le _fascine_, ajouta Lucius sur un ton méprisant. Ombrage va semer des réformes partout dans Poudlard. Avant la fin de l'année, ce cher Dumbledore verra ses pouvoirs diminuer grandement. De la façon la plus légale qui soit, ricana le blond.

­

**oO0°0Oo**

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'elle vaut ? demanda Harry à Draco, alors qu'ils attendaient que la classe précédente ait fini avec le professeur Ombrage.

Le blond fit une moue dubitative. Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu des aptitudes pédagogiques – ou tout simplement magiques – de leur nouveau professeur. Il fallait dire que tous les enseignants ayant occupé ce poste étaient jusqu'alors des cas sociaux – entre le schizophrène possédé par Voldemort, le Narcisse qui développait un complexe de supériorité bien trop élevé, le loup-garou ou le psychopathe de l'année passée, il y avait bien le choix.

- Pas grand-chose…

Une seconde plus tard, les septièmes années sortaient. Draco chopa l'un d'eux, un certain Gaetan Tiggs, comme l'apprendrait Harry plus tard, pour lui demander la "qualité" du cours. Le Serpentard ricana, jeta un bref regard derrière lui pour vérifier que personne n'écoutait – ou du moins que Ombrage ne se trouvait pas dans les parages – avant de lui répondre.

- Une vieille frustrée, répondit Tiggs, elle fait de la lèche à Fudge, elle ne jure que par lui "M. Le Ministre" par ci, "Cornélius Fudge" par là. A se demander si elle veut pas se le faire. Et pour le cours, c'est pire que Lockhart. Je pensais pas que ça pouvait exister, mais si. Elle me rappelle un peu Lervignia. Un gars qu'on avait en deuxième année. C'était pareil, sauf que sa couleur a lui, c'était le mauve, et qu'il était plus tourné vers la pratique.

- Vers la pratique ? intervint Harry.

Tiggs le jaugea brièvement du regard, se demandant visiblement ce que foutait un Gryffondor – Harry Potter de surcroît – avec un Malfoy. Mais il éluda la question, pour un temps, pour répondre à celle qu'on lui posait.

- Pas de pratique dans mon cours, dit-il d'une voix aigrelette, c'est _mal_ et ça peut vous donner de _mauvaises idées_. Les jeunes de nos jours…

Il roula des yeux.

- Mais bon, on vient de se la taper trois heures. Soyez heureux, vous ne l'avez que pendant une heure.

Sur ces douces paroles, Tiggs rejoignit son groupe.

- Et ben, soupira Harry en entrant dans la salle. Je sens qu'on va s'amuser…

- Mais je n'en doute pas, M. Potter, je n'en doute pas, intervint une voix sirupeuse sur sa gauche.

Dolores Ombrage le fixait de ses grands yeux globuleux. D'un geste impérial, elle leur fit signe d'entrer en classe.

Le cours commençait bien. La porte claqua derrière les élèves alors que la femme s'installait à son bureau.

- Bonjour à tous, claironna-t-elle.

Evidemment, la réponse fut moins enthousiaste. Il était onze heures et demie et tout le monde avait faim. Et de toute façon, elle avait une sale tête, et personne ne répondait jamais aux professeurs et leurs tonitruants bonjour.Ombrage ne devait pas être au courant de cette règle aussi établie que celle de la Tartine Beurrée – celle qui tombe _toujours_ du mauvais côté – car elle fronça les sourcils, l'air courroucé.

- Non, et non ! cria-t-elle, outrée, ça ne va pas du tout ! Si je vous dis "bonjour", vous me répondez "bonjour" ! Cela tient de la plus pure des politesses ! Recommençons ! _Bonjour à tous !_

Cette fois, le chœur de la classe lui répondit. Satisfaite, elle commença à écrire au tableau les objectifs de son cours, qu'il leur faudrait remplir s'il voulait obtenir une note acceptable aux BUSE. Son programme aurait fait ricaner Lockhart en personne…

"_Comprendre les principes qui fondent la défense magique  
Apprendre à reconnaître les situations dans lesquelles la défense magique se trouve légalement justifiée  
Replacer la défense magique dans un contexte ouvrant sur la pratique_"

Ce n'était même plus ridicule, cela tenait purement du surréalisme, maintenant. Fixer des objectifs de cours était _normal_, certes. On pouvait accorder cela aux professeurs. En général, on les lisait une fois, puis on les oubliait. Ca ne servait à rien. Mais au moins, ces objectifs _signifiaient_ quelque chose. Ce qui, objectivement n'était pas le cas ici. Harry avait l'impression de lire des mots, les uns à côté des autres, placés un peu au hasard dans l'espoir de former une phrase qui aurait un sens. Si la grammaire était correcte, le fonds laissait fortement à désirer. "Comprendre les principes qui fondent la défense magique" ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Depuis quatre ans qu'ils faisaient de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ils avaient _tout de même_ compris le grand principe : si je me fais attaquer, je me défends. Comme ça, comme ça et comme ça. Pas besoin d'en faire un fromage. "Apprendre à reconnaître les situations dans lesquelles la défense magique se trouve légalement justifiée" ? Rien qu'à voir cette bonne femme, Harry se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais été réellement en position de se battre, car sinon, elle se serait rendue compte toute seule de la stupidité latente de cette phrase. _Légalement justifiée_. Il nageait dans la troisième dimension, ce n'était pas possible. Qu'on la mette face à un dégénéré, et elle ne se poserait pas de questions. "Replacer la défense magique dans un contexte ouvrant sur la pratique". Harry aurait presque pu rire. Cette phrase, sublime, résumait à elle toute seule tout le cours qu'ils allaient se taper pendant _un_ an. De la théorie. Et puis ils feraient des exercices "si je me fais attaquer par un Strangulot, que dois-je faire ? En application du décret numéro 124 de la protection des êtres aquatiques je ne peux utiliser de sorts plus sérieux que "_Bullizarre_" par conséquent, il vaut mieux me laisser noyer par cet être insignifiant plutôt que déroger à la Loi".

Dura lex, sed lex.

Hermione leva la main. Apparemment, elle avait tiré les mêmes conclusions que lui. Mais elle n'était pas suffisamment fine pour se la fermer. Inutile de se mettre cette charmante prof à dos dès le premier jour. Ca ne leur servirait pas à grand-chose.

- Oui, miss…

- Granger ! J'ai une question…

- … il me semble que les objectifs sont clairs…

- En fait, c'est à propos du troisième…

- Et bien ? fit Ombrage, agacée.

Inconsciente du danger – elle était malgré sa matière grise, une Gryffondor –, Hermione ouvrit la bouche.

- Est-ce que cela signifie que nous ne ferons pas de pratique ?

Un grand silence lui répondit. La prof la fixait comme si elle avait émis une grossièreté particulièrement choquante. Le silence perdura. Personne ne prêta attention aux anges jouant de la cymbale et de l'harmonica, qui tentait de rendre l'atmosphère un peu plus vivable.

- _Pourquoi_ pensez-vous que faire de la pratique serait nécessaire ?

- … Mais professeur…

- Pas de _mais_. Il _n'y a pas besoin de pratique dans ce cours_. Nous nous bornerons à l'étude des textes fondamentaux et juridiques.

- Mais il faut nous préparer…

- Aux BUSE ? C'est en effet mon travail, miss Granger.

- Je voulais dire, au monde extérieur…

- Pensez-vous attaquer quelqu'un en sortant de Poudlard, Miss ? Car je ne vois pas autrement pourquoi vous auriez besoin de vous "défendre" ? Les monstres ne courent pas les rues. Bien, si vous le voulez bien, nous passerons au cours. Notez sur vos parchemins. "Chapitre I : Introduction à la défense magique. En introduction : _il existe des cas où la défense magique peut se révéler judicieuse. Ce chapitre sera consacré à l'étude de ces cas. Les auteurs Durius Legibus et Herrick Défentoua appuyeront notre réflexion… Grand un… Les sorts mineurs : De l'Experlliarmus à l'Impedimenta. Grand a…"_

Harry posa la tête sur ses bras et ferma les yeux. Sa plume grattait machinalement à côté de lui. Il ne regardait pas ce qu'il écrivait. De ce fait, son écriture était encore moins lisible que d'ordinaire et ses lignes se croisaient de temps à autre. Mais au moins le cours était noté. Il le piquerait à Draco quand viendrait le moment de l'apprendre par cœur pour le recracher à la prochaine interrogation.

Il détestait déjà ce cours.

**oO0°0Oo**

Rogue était de mauvaise humeur ce jour-là. Harry et les autres ne le sauraient jamais, mais sa brève visite chez Lucius l'avait mis sur les nerfs. La pensée que le blond débarquerait à Poudlard pour le surveiller le mettait _très_ mal à l'aise. Surtout que son "ami" se ferait une joie de rapporter la moindre faute au Seigneur des Ténèbres, dans l'espoir de se remettre le plus vite possible dans ses faveurs. Le Maître des potions n'avait pas besoin de ça, alors qu'il devait se remettre à table et reprendre l'espionnage. Voila une partie de sa vie qu'il aurait volontiers tenue occultée le plus longtemps possible. Elle ne faisait pas partie de ses meilleurs souvenirs. Des pires, en fait. Le genre de souvenirs qu'on mettait dans une Pensine, oubliée au fond d'un placard et qu'on ne regardait plus jamais. Le genre de souvenirs qui donne envie de vomir, rien qu'à son évocation. Et Severus Rogue en avait un paquet, de ce genre de souvenirs.

- Aujourd'hui, potion de gloire, déclara-t-il d'une voix sèche. Page dix-huit. Commencez la Potion. Vous avez deux heures.

Harry, assis à côté de Draco échangea un regard avec lui. Puis, ouvrant son livre à la page demandée, il décida que la lune n'était pas dans sa bonne maison. Sinon comment expliquer ces premiers cours complètement psychédéliques ? Entre l'autre folle et ses cours de théorie qui n'intéressait personne, le prof d'Arithmancie qui leur expliquait pendant trois quarts d'heure que sa nièce sortait avec le batteur des Bizarr'sisters et Rogue qui faisait un contrôle d'entrée de jeu, il y avait un os quelque part. Un très, très gros os.

**oO0°0Oo**

Trois semaines passèrent. Lucius ne pointa pas son nez à Poudlard. Ombrage terrorisait les premières années, Rogue traumatisait tout le monde, Hagrid élevait des Niffleurs, et le Calamar Géant s'ennuyait ferme au fond du lac – pour passer le temps, il faisait des bulles qui étaient, pour une sombre raison d'une couleur bleutée suspecte.

Merlin seul savait comment, Dumbledore avait été mis au fait de la résurrection de Voldemort. Il avait appelé Harry, un après-midi dans son bureau, l'avait regardé avec des yeux larmoyants. Harry avait tenté de ne pas faire attention au pigeon écarlate qui volait autour de lui tandis que Dumbledore, sur un ton mélodramatique qui ne pouvait qu'être répété lui annonçait la chose. "Harry, mon garçon, j'ai, je le crains, une terrible nouvelle à t'annoncer… je sais qu'avec ton oncle et ta tante,"(Harry avait dû réfléchir pour se souvenir pourquoi il était censé être triste, ah oui, ils étaient morts), " tu n'avais pas réellement besoin de ça, mais je dois te le dire… Lord Voldemort… est revenu parmi nous."

Harry avait pu obtenir un visage convaincant, choqué comme il le devait – c'était surtout parce qu'il se demandait comment diable Dumbledore pouvait savoir, en fait. Il était ressorti du bureau, en se cognant à moitié contre la statue qui donnait sur les escaliers. Celle-ci protesta, mais Harry n'en avait eu cure.

_Dumbledore était au courant._ Comment l'information avait-elle pu filtré ? Il ne s'était pas dirigé immédiatement vers sa salle de cours. Il avait fait un bref crochet par la volière.

**oO0°0Oo**

Hermione fulminait. Depuis une demie heure, elle tournait en rond dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Jamais les braves Gryffondor ne l'avaient vue dans un état pareil. On aurait dit une véritable harpie. Ses crises de colères l'année précédente, quand elle montait la S.A.L.E, semblaient peu de choses comparées à cette crise là. D'autant plus que sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre l'injustice de ce bas monde mais contre un professeur de Poudlard. Non, ce n'était pas une hallucination collective. Personne n'avait glissé de substances illicites dans le repas du soir – les jumeaux avaient certifié ce fait. Hermione critiquait bel et bien un enseignant de Poudlard, pour la première fois en cinq ans.

- Tu comprends Ron ? C'est insupportable comme situation ! C'est le règne de la terreur ! En plus ses cours ne servent à rien, on passe notre vie à lire son putain de livre qu'on a déjà lu, en plus (elle n'entendit pas le « kof, kof ! Parle pour toi, Mione. ») Et on dirait que toi et Harry vous vous en fichez totalement !

- Tu dis ça uniquement parce que la vieille Ombrage t'a filé une retenue…

- Pas du tout ! s'indigna Hermione, je pense à notre avenir, aux BUSE ! On ne passera jamais les examens sans pratique ! Il faudrait peut-être que cette vieille pie s'en aperçoive.

Ron haussa les épaules.

- Ben on fera ça à l'arrache, comme tous les ans.

Hermione rougit furieusement.

- Et tu crois que le « E » ou le « O » te tombera dessus comme par _magie_ ? siffla Hermione.

- Ben donne-nous des cours alors, suggéra Ron.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Regarda Ron. Sembla réfléchir. Mâchonna sa lèvre.

- Je…

Elle se leva brutalement.

- Viens. Il faut qu'on parle à Harry.

Un rien blasé, Ron se laissa traîner derrière la jeune fille.

**oO0°0Oo**

Il était devenu courant de voir deux adolescents, l'un brun, l'autre blond se poursuivre mutuellement – l'ordre changeant au gré des situations. Plus personne ne disait rien, et même les professeurs avaient fini par se blaser. Car malgré les points et les retenues, ils continuaient à se courser en hurlant des menaces de mort.

Mais ce n'était pas de l'avis du professeur Ombrage qui avait sa vision bien à elle de l'ordre qui se devait de régner dans une école. Et voir des élèves courir partout n'en faisait certes pas partie.

- M. POTTER ! M. MALFOY !

Mais peine perdue. Les deux adolescents n'avaient cure des beuglements de leur professeur enragé. Ils disparaissaient au détour d'un couloir.

- C'est inadmissible ! hurla Ombrage le jeudi suivant, certains élèves de _cette école_ semblent oublier que si les administrateurs de cette école ont jugé bon de faire un _règlement_ c'est pour qu'il soit respecté ! Potter ! Malfoy ! Retenue avec moi, ce soir. Et quinze points de moins pour Gryffondor et Serpentard ! Ce comportement est proprement inacceptable !...

Sa tirade se poursuivit pendant tout le long du cours qui se solda par une retenue des deux adolescents. Mais ils continuaient de courir.

**oO0°0Oo**

- Alors, mon petit Riri, on a appris que t'avais des problèmes avec le Grand Méchant Loup ?

- Tu parles de qui Fred ?

- Moi c'est George.

-… Fred.

- Bravo. Pour la peine laisse moi t'offrir un Neosang. Ca te permettra de passer outre la retenue en faisant une petite halte à l'infirmerie…

- … Une « petite » halte, hein ?

- Plutôt longue, concéda George.

Harry étouffa un sourire.

- Je crois que je préfère encore supporter la vieille. Mais c'est gentil de proposer, dit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Les jumeaux le regardèrent s'éloigner.

- Tu trouves pas qu'il est vraiment bizarre ?

- Autant que d'habitude…

-…

-…

- On lui a jamais reparlé de la baguette.

- Non.

- On lui a jamais reparlé de son oncle.

- Non.

- Son oncle est mort.

- Oui.

- Tu crois qu'il est triste ?

- Non.

- Oh. Tu crois qu'on devrait lui parler ?

- Non. Mauvaise idée.

- Ah.

- Allez viens George. Occupons nous plutôt de notre trafic. J'ai reçu un hibou de Zonko. Ils veulent pas faire les essais pour les Néosang, ils ont parlé de fiscalités et de juridique trop compliqués. Faut qu'on se débrouille. Par contre, il veulent cinquante crème Canari dans les plus bref délais. Et ils sont peut-être prêts à nous acheter la recette. Soixante gallions !

Fred eut un sourire goguenard.

- On la leur cèdera pas avant cent.

- T'exagère.

- Tu sais très bien que ça leur rapportera au moins le double. Et si on leur vend, y a des chances pour qu'on puisse pas en mettre en magasin…

Son frère se figea.

- En magasin ?

- Ben ouais. A moins que t'es changé d'idée en cours de route…

- Je croyais que c'était juste une idée en l'air…

- Non, c'était juste un rêve. Que nous avons construit. Avec l'argent de Harry on peut y arriver. _Vraiment_.

- Mais nos études ?

- On a encore un an pour peaufiner plein de produits sans se prendre la tête sur les délais. Elle est pas belle la vie ?

George hocha la tête. Avant d'enchaîner.

- Pour les Neosang, j'ai pensé à réduire la dose de cheveux de vampire. Et à mettre un soupçon plus de poussière de goule. Peut-être que ça réduira le saignement.

- Pas bête. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen pour tester. J'en ai marre de jouer au cobaye.

- Et si on prenait des animaux ?

- Sérieux, ça craint…

- Mais si c'est des trucs métamorphosés… Pas vraiment vivant ?

- Alors leur métabolisme sera inexistant et le résultat de l'expérience sera caduque.

- Shit.

- Comme tu dis. Je crois qu'on va tous les deux y passer vieux frère.

**oO0°0Oo**

Octobre tomba sur l'Angleterre. Les feuilles des arbres commençaient à jaunir, puis à rougir. Quelques unes volaient au vent, attendant mi-octobre pour tomber et recouvrir la ville d'un tapis de rouge. En Albanie, le soleil automnal n'avait pas la timidité du soleil britannique. Mais ces constations métaphysiques étaient la dernière préoccupation des Mangemorts. La colère de leur Maître était autrement plus alarmante. Surtout en ce qui concernait leur intégrité physique. Mentale aussi.

Dans la salle principale de son château, assis, Lord Voldemort réfléchissait. Les yeux baissés, mi-fermés, il caressait d'une main nonchalante la peau de Nagini. Enroulé autour de lui, le serpent aurait sûrement ronronné s'il en avait eu la possibilité physiologique. Il sifflait doucement, et cela sonnait comme une mélodie aux oreilles du mage noir.

L'un après l'autre, les éléments s'emboîtaient. Les vers étaient entrés dans la pomme. Cet imbécile de Fudge totalement asservi à Lucius suivait aveuglément tout ce que le blond pouvait souffler à son oreille. Malfoy Senior était incroyablement doué pour murmurer des idées et faire croire à son interlocuteur que c'était lui qui les avait eues. _Cornélius_ voyait en Lucius un véritable ami quand le blond le guidait pas à pas vers sa perte. Et l'imbécile heureux le suivait en souriant. Heureux sont les simples d'esprit… et les Mages noirs qui peuvent profiter des simplets. L'agent du Ministère – quel était son nom déjà ? – était à Poudlard. Lucius le rejoindrait en novembre. Et si tout allait bien, il pourrait lancer l'attaque pour Noël. Le cadeau plairait peut-être à Harry.

Cette pensée lui vint en tête sans qu'il ne puisse parvenir à l'en faire sortir. Il fallait étudier le problème. Il avait encore rêvé cette nuit. Ce qui était particulièrement inquiétant car d'abord, il ne dormait que rarement, et ensuite, il ne rêvait jamais.

Son esprit lui jouait des tours. Des images se chevauchaient, mais il n'y avait rien à faire pour tenter de les saisir. Elles se dissolvaient entre ses doigts. Toujours. Il ne restait rien d'autre que deux yeux verts qu'il pouvait contempler. Mais c'était loin d'arranger son humeur.

Un autre sérieux problème se posait. _Harry_ lui avait envoyé un hibou pour lui apprendre que Dumbledore était au fait de son retour. Or, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il ne s'en doute. Qu'il en soit vraiment certain. Des soupçons auraient pu être normaux, mais la certitude était ahurissante. Le vieux fou n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ça. Il allait devoir en parler à Rogue. Peut-être que ce crétin avait laissé filtrer des informations. Si c'était le cas, Lord Voldemort allait devoir s'occuper de lui.

**oO0°0Oo**

Trois semaines plus tard, Lucius arrivait à Poudlard. Son arrivée avait suscité de nombreux commentaires. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers Draco. Cependant, après quatre jours, force fut de croire que Poudlard restait Poudlard, Lucius Malfoy ou pas dans le château. En effet, on ne le voyait qu'aux repas. Quant à savoir ce qu'il faisait entre, cela restait un mystère.

- M. Malfoy, ronronna Dolores Ombrage alors que Lucius s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Comment trouvez-vous Poudlard ?

Il croisa le regard goguenard de son supposé ami Severus Rogue à sa gauche qui avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Le blond mordit l'intérieur de ses joues et jura de punir ce traître impitoyable. Il piqua furieusement sa fourchette dans une tomate.

- Je connais Poudlard, Miss, dit Lucius, contemplant la dite tomate. J'y étais étudiant. Comme chacun d'entre nous.

Ombrage lui adressa un sourire sirupeux. Jusqu'à présent, Lucius n'avait jamais cru qu'un sourire puisse être _réellement_ dégoulinant, adipeux. Mais c'était le _cas_. La brève seconde où il avait entrevu le sourire de cette femme lui avait amplement suffi. Son rouge à lèvres trop vif, son visage moite lui donnaient envie de vomir, et le Serpentard dut se faire violence pour ne pas assassiner immédiatement la créature. Salazar savait pourtant que la tentation était forte. Il la laissa délirer sur les joies de Poudlard et sur le travail de « Monsieur le Ministre » pour rencontrer le regard de son ami. S'il en avait douté, il en était maintenant sûr.

Il était mort de rire le bougre.

_Souviens-toi que tu es là pour la gloire du Maître, et que quand il débarquera à Poudlard, cette vieille folle aura autre chose à faire que te baver dessus._

Bonne pensée.

Il avait du mal à s'en convaincre.

**oO0°0Oo**

- Eh, Harry t'as vu Malfoy ? On dirait qu'il va s'évanouir…

Harry porta son regard vers son ami, blond. En effet, l'adolescent avait le teint verdâtre. Il sembla réaliser que Harry le regardait car il tourna la tête vers lui. D'un signe de la tête, Draco lui désigna la table des professeurs. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le gêner autant ?

Harry les observa. Hagrid se grattait la barbe d'un air rêveur en racontant quelque chose à Dumbledore, le professeur Chourave discutait avec animation avec Sinistra. Trelawney errait dans un autre monde. Rogue avait un rictus bizarre sur la figure – il avait presque l'air _amusé_.

Et Ombrage était penchée sur Lucius et lui marmonnait quelque chose. Sa main était refermée sur le bras du blond, qui restait miraculeusement impassible.

Harry venait de comprendre pourquoi Draco était violet. Et sans que quiconque à sa table ne saisisse pourquoi, Harry éclata de rire. Comme un dément.

**oO0°0Oo**

- Pour le coup ça c'était traumatisant, gémit Draco qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Harry, philosophe – et à peu près remis de son fou rire –, haussa les épaules.

- Mets-toi un peu à la place de ton père. Ca doit être nettement pire pour lui.

Draco marmonna quelque chose, l'air peu convaincu. Sa tête était si comique que son ami brun ne put tenir davantage et éclata de rire.

- Et dis-toi que grâce à lui, la vieille Ombrage risque de te foutre la paix, conclut Harry entre deux rires.

Etait-ce vraiment une consolation ?

* * *

**Fin du chapitre**


	40. En attendant Noël

**Titre** : Les Liens du Sang – LDS pour les intimes  
**Auteuse** : M-O-I  
**Genre** : Darkish (je sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire, mais y a dark dedans), délire, humour parfois – mais alors grinçant, très grinçant, et plein d'autres trucs  
**Résumé** : Oùske Lucius rêve de crapauds à éventrer et en vient à pleurer sur l'épaule de Rogue en implorant son aide. Oùske Harry se prend pour un prof de mythologie… Oùske beaucoup de choses en fin de compte '-'  
**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi (grimaces)…

MERCI, Ô GRANDS REVIEWEURS QUE J'AIME ! Merci pour ces petits mots qui ont envahi ma boite mail et qui ont sauvé plus d'une de mes journées ! Merci, _merci_ à **verba, sybel26, Lupiot, 666Naku, Elise, petite abeille, caromadden, ras-hal-ghoul, Archangel Gaïa, Rebecca Black, Nymphodora Tonks, Dramyre lovy, sahada, Demenciae, NEPHERIA, Naeloj Malfoy, zaika, bybytte, onarluca, fleurdelion, harrypottermanga, adenoide, anouk, admiratrice ('-'), Flore Jade, nicoco49, lOu**

* * *

**Réponses aux questions **:

**Ombrage Cracmol et amoureuse de Rusard ?** (sybel26) ………. Euh… nan… pour les deux. (merci pour l'image mentale lol T.T).

**Et un jour, vint la puberté** : (sybel26) c'est vrai qu'on a tendance à occulter le phénomène. Ca pourrait faire une fic marrante, mais ça ne sera pas abordé ici...

**"je peux vous appeler père"** ?(Lupiot) pas de problème, je mets pas de copyright, lol.

**Conseil de fics noires** : (Ras-hal-ghoul) je ne peux que te conseiller _Petit_ de Lupiot ci-dessus. C'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit… (je te tiens au courant si je pense à d'autres choses)

**La vérité sur Rogue** ? (adenoide) comme on dit rien ne peut jamais rester très longtemps secret à Poudlard…

(j'espère que j'ai oublié personne)

**Note qui sert à rien :** Lucius vous remercie de votre sollicitude (XD). Je suis plus que déterminée à le faire souffrir horriblement. Comme dit le proverbe… Qui bene amat, bene castigat '—'

* * *

**Chapitre 19  
En attendant Noël**

* * *

**M**algré les ordres du Maître, malgré la menace omniprésente du _Doloris_ qui ne manquerait pas de s'abattre sur lui – et ce, pendant un bon moment – Lucius Malfoy envisageait sérieusement de fuir Poudlard. De fuir _très _loin. A sa plus grande horreur, il semblait que cet immonde Dumbledore ait trouvé l'arme fatale contre tout bon Mangemort sain d'esprit décidant de passer à Poudlard à l'improviste. La _chose_ en question s'appelait Dolorès Ombrage. Elle était plutôt rose, plutôt moche et plutôt _collante._ Et pendant que la moitié de la salle était à moitié morte de rire à voir ses vaines tentatives de se défaire de cette immonde sangsue, Albus racontait plaisamment à son voisin les mésaventures d'une chèvre appartenant à son frère. Lucius l'aurait tué. Violemment assassiné, sans le moindre raffinement, en faisant couler le plus de sang possible. Lui et cette créature accrochée à son bras. 

Heureusement, quelque part entre le fromage et le dessert, il trouva un moyen convenable et presque crédible de sortir de table – ô mon dieu nos vingt ans de mariage ma femme va me tuer, excusez-moi, messieurs-dames. Plus tard Severus lui ferait innocemment remarquer qu'il ne s'était pas plus marié en novembre qu'il n'était Moldu, ce à quoi Lucius répondrait par un vicieux sortilège. Ce n'était pas glorieux comme stratagème, mais au moins c'était efficace. Lucius prit mentalement note de préparer une liste d'excuses acceptables pour s'éclipser de table si cette horrible situation – comprendre lui, Lucius Malfoy assis à côté de cette… – venait pour son plus grand cauchemar à se répéter.

Malheureusement, le destin, le _Fatum_ avec la majuscule de préférence, était contre lui. Et ce n'était pas de la paranoïa. Car **_cinq_** fois de suite, il se retrouva à côté de la mégère. Et c'était pour cette raison, qu'il avait fini par échouer dans les cachots à dix-huit heures trente. Il était entré comme un fou furieux dans la salle de classe de son supposé ami, avait assassiné du regard les pauvres victimes de l'affreux Rogue – des Gryffondor, oh surprise – puis s'était jeté sur le maître de Potions.

- Je suis SÛR qu'il le fait exprès !

- Merlin, de quoi tu parles Lucius ?

Severus jeta un coup d'œil aux élèves qui suivaient, mine de rien la conversation. Ils tentaient de ne pas avoir l'air intéressé, mais échouaient lamentablement. Severus serra les dents, agacé de se donner en spectacle devant ses élèves. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. En même temps, écouter les gémissements désespérés de Lucius pourrait s'avérer fort distrayant.

- Tu sais _très bien_ de quoi je parle Severus. Et je te jure que je vais repeindre la Grande Salle en rouge si cela recommence _encore._

- Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? grommela le Maître des cachots en regardant d'un air mauvais le Gryffondor de quatrième année arrêter son travail deux secondes pour remettre une mèche en place – et leur jeter en même temps un coup d'œil. Matters, votre chaudron ne va certainement pas se nettoyer tout seul.

Il se retourna vers Lucius.

- On en reparlera plus tard. J'ignore ce que tu fais de ton temps ici – et je préfère ne pas le savoir – mais personnellement je _travaille_. Je te serai gré de revenir plus tard.

Lucius se pencha à l'oreille de Severus, qui frémit imperceptiblement, gêné par sa présence trop proche. Rogue avait une sainte horreur des contacts quels qu'ils soient. Et si c'était des Mangemorts qui envahissaient son espace vital, fussent-ils ses « amis », c'était définitivement pire.

- Je reviendrai, promit le blond, et crois-moi nous ne parlerons pas que de cette vieille folle.

Le ton sonnait comme une menace, et Lucius souriait presque quand il quitta la salle de cours. Rogue fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que son ami avait en tête. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, semblait-il.

- Matters, si je dois vous redemander de vous concentrer sur votre maudit chaudron, ce sera une retenue et dix points de moins.

Le Gryffondor piqua du nez.

**oO0°0Oo**

« _Je ne dois pas courir dans les couloirs »_.

La phrase folle qu'il écrivit. Ecrivit. Ecrivit. Et à mesure que la plume traçait les mots sur un parchemin, ceux-ci s'imprimaient sur sa peau. En face de lui, Ombrage souriait sereinement, comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Harry n'ouvrit pas la bouche, termina ses phrases, rendant un parchemin couvert de sang à la vieille morue – avant de s'enfuir. Cela recommencerait demain, et le surlendemain aussi.

Harry devait trouver une parade s'il tenait à garder sa main intacte. Si jamais il devait garder la plus petite cicatrice de cette punition, il commettrait certainement le plus beau meurtre de sa carrière. C'est en imaginant les diverses façons de tuer Ombrage que Harry rentra dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Main dans la poche, il souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde et disparut dans la salle de bain. Deux heures plus tard, les cinq premiers mots étaient effacés. Harry ferma les yeux, se jurant de faire endurer tous les tourments de l'enfer à cette vieille mégère.

**oO0°0Oo**

_Harry marche. Il s'assoit dans l'herbe. Une présence à ses côtés. Il se tourne et voit Ron. Le rouquin le dévisage, comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois._

_- Tu nous détestes tous ?_

_- Oui, répond Harry qui ne voit pas l'intérêt de mentir._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas… c'est comme ça. Je veux juste être tranquille. Être moi. J'en ai assez de mentir tout le temps, tu sais. J'en ai assez des regards posés sur moi. Je me sens constamment surveillé, traqué, où que j'aille…_

_- Tu me crois incapable de comprendre ?_

_- Exactement Weasley. Je te trouve niais et puéril. _

_- J'ai quinze ans. C'est normal._

_Ca sort de sa bouche au présent de vérité générale. A quinze ans, on est con. _

_- Et bien moi je n'ai pas quinze ans. Plutôt quelques siècles, en fait…_

_- Pourquoi es-tu si… si sombre ?_

_- Parce que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de ne pas l'être. Parce que quand je te vois, quand je vois tous les autres, je n'ai qu'une envie. Vous faire du mal. _

_- Tu… tu vas m'en faire ?_

_- Oui, Weasley, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point…_

**oO0°0Oo**

Ron se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, le front trempé de sueur. Tremblant, il se leva, un peu vacillant, un peu empêtré dans son cauchemar. Il alla dans la salle de ban, se passer de l'eau sur la figure. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait un tel cauchemar ; et c'était effrayant. Il préférait encore les monstres.

Il se redressa, son regard tomba sur le lit de Harry. Les rideaux étaient tirés, cachant l'adolescent de sa vue. Il approcha, écartant les rideaux. Son camarade dormait, le visage paisible. Rien à voir avec la version de son rêve. Rassuré, Ron se recoucha, replongeant dans un sommeil bien plus réparateur que le monde des cauchemars. S'il refaisait un rêve du genre, il irait demander une potion de sommeil sans rêves à l'infirmière.

**oO0°0Oo**

- Harry ! Il faut absolument que je te parle.

L'adolescent venait de se réveiller. Sa main lui faisait horriblement mal, et il se sentait d'humeur cauchemardesque. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler à Hermione. Pourtant, comme toujours, il l'écouta.

- Ecoute, j'ai pas mal réfléchi, pour le cours d'Ombrage…

Ca commençait mal.

- Hermione, je n'ai strictement aucune envie de parler d'elle, répliqua Harry en lui tournant le dos.

Il avait peut-être le temps de passer à l'infirmerie avant que les cours ne commencent. De toute façon ça s'imposait, sa main lui faisait vraiment mal, et il ne se voyait pas écrire alors que la plaie menaçait de se rouvrir à chaque mouvement un peu brutal. Il flanqua donc un vent impressionnant à Hermione, jeta son sac de cours sur son épaule et sortit de la chambre commune avec un « on en reparlera plus tard » totalement désintéressé.

- Monsieur Potter ! Que faites-vous encore ici ?

L'adolescent offrit un sourire charmeur à l'infirmière qui lui répondit par un air menaçant. Cette femme était bon médicomage, elle s'affolait toujours pour les élèves et passaient la plupart de son temps à leur reprocher leurs cascades. Assez sympathique, en fin de compte.

- J'ai un peu mal à la main, j'espérais que vous pourriez m'aider à arranger ça…

Madame Pomfresh fronça les sourcils, l'air de se demander ce que Harry pouvait bien avoir inventé. Le Gryffondor se gratta la nuque d'un air nerveux, comme s'il était gêné d'être là, ce qui acheva d'inquiéter l'infirmière. La femme lui demanda de s'asseoir et de lui montrer sa main. Avec reluctance, le jeune homme lui montra le dos de sa main droite, où les sillons sanglants de sa punition de la veille suintaient encore à moitié. Pompom poussa un cri épouvanté, se leva rapidement pour aller chercher dans ses placards un baume, une potion efficace.

- Que vous est-il arrivé, monsieur Potter ?

- J'ai eu une retenue… c'était ma punition, dit le Gryffondor d'un air vraiment gêné. J'ai… je… enfin j'ai mal, et je peux pas trop écrire… en plus j'en ai une autre ce soir alors…

- Est-ce le professeur Rogue ?

- Non, madame…

- …Qui ?

- Le professeur Ombrage…

L'infirmière ouvrit un petit pot, et étala du baume sur la plaie, puis elle lui donna un bol et lui ordonna de plonger sa main dedans. La douleur s'estompa, tandis que les sillons semblaient devenir moins rouges.

- Gardez le baume. Vous reviendrez ce soir pour vous relaver la main. Et demain matin, si… si vous avez encore une retenue…

Harry sourit, la remercia. La graine était plantée. Elle lui fit un bandage et le chassa de son infirmerie. Il préféra oublier le petit-déjeuner et aller directement en cours.

**oO0°0Oo**

A midi, il ne put éviter Hermione. Son corps était en fin de compte mortel et avait des besoins simples et naturels, comme manger par exemple. Et sachant qu'il était un adolescent en pleine croissance et qu'il avait loupé le petit déjeuner, il était hors de question pour le brun de passer aux cuisines pour se contenter d'un simple sandwich, juste pour éviter la discussion assommante d'Hermione Granger. Il s'installa donc à sa place habituelle et se servit largement en concombres.

- Eh, Harry ! Y a d'autres personnes à table !

- Pas manger ce matin, grommela le brun, et tu sais de quoi tu parles, Ron.

Le rouquin rougit, songea à s'énerver, mais devant l'évidente mauvaise humeur de son ami, il préféra ne pas en rajouter. Il savait que Harry était allé à l'infirmerie, que ce n'était pas sans rapport avec Ombrage, et il n'avait pas envie de donner une raison de plus à Potter d'être d'une humeur massacrante. Parce que Ron était facile à vivre, quand on vivait dans une famille nombreuse, on devait faire des concessions, et les concessions ça le connaissait, il allait s'écraser, comme toujours, car finalement, le cadet de cinq frères s'écrase toujours, à fortiori quand les cinq autres frères se démarquent tous de la moyenne et que ce cadet est affligeant de banalité.

En un éclair, Ron était de très mauvaise humeur, preuve en était ses oreilles rougissantes. Harry arqua un sourcil, remarqua l'agacement qui gagnait son condisciple, se demandant si la bouffe était une telle histoire d'honneur pour un Weasley.

- Eh calme toi, Ron, si tu tiens tellement à tes concombres, je te file mon assiette, soupira Harry, goguenard, je mourrais de faim plus tard.

Ron rougit davantage, de honte cette fois, se rendant compte qu'il s'était levé et qu'il dévisageait férocement Harry du regard. Il s'était une fois de plus rendu ridicule, sans avoir besoin de quelque chose. A moitié déprimé, Ron se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

- Non, laisse tomber, Harry. Je sais pas ce que j'ai, je suis fatigué, je dors mal… je…

Ron recula brutalement, et sortit de la Grande Salle sous les regards hallucinés des Gryffondor. Les deux jumeaux Weasley échangèrent un regard puis hélèrent Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Strictement aucune idée.

Il croqua un concombre d'un air pensif, cherchant à décrypter l'attitude étrange de Ronald Weasley. Comme il n'y parvenait pas, il haussa les épaules et se concentra sur son assiette. Hermione devait aussi s'inquiéter pour Ron et ses méninges devaient être occupées à comprendre ses étranges réactions, car elle oublia ce pourquoi elle voulait tant lui parler. Harry n'allait pas se plaindre. Ayant fini son entrée, il passa au plat principal, et put déguster avec appétit son steak saignant.

**oO0°0Oo**

Les nouvelles équipes de Quidditch étaient reformées. Le prochain match ne tarderait pas à avoir lieu. Du haut de balai flambant neuf qu'il avait enfin reçu, Harry sillonnait le ciel en se demandant comment Ron avait fait pour passer les essais. Mais pendant l'entraînement, le rouquin s'avéra efficace. Il était loin d'égaler Dubois, mais il arrêtait souvent les Shouaffles. Ses lancers étaient francs et puissants – il avait failli dégommer Angelina.

- HARRY !! ATTENTION AU COGNARD !

Le garçon fit un looping pour éviter le danger volant, et se rappela qu'il était censé chercher le Vif d'or. Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes qu'il se consacrait à cette recherche et il commençait à se lasser. Pour changer un peu, il entama quelques acrobaties aériennes tout en en scrutant le terrain, sans prêter la moindre attention à ses neurones qui criaient « _Frimeur_ » dans son cerveau. Ce n'était qu'un entraînement après tout. Il avait le droit de s'amuser un peu. Malheureusement cela n'était pas l'avis du nouveau capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondor. Elle se montrait, si c'était possible, _pire_ que Olivier. Et pour arriver à ce niveau, il fallait en mettre, de la volonté !

- POTTER ! Arrête tes acrobaties et cherche ce _VIF_ ! Tu veux gagner la coupe, oui ou _non_ ?!

L'Attrapeur lui jeta un regard fatigué. Mais pourquoi lui prenait-elle la tête, celle-là ? C'était un simple entraînement… Il revoyait d'ici revenir les séances interminables de stratégie. La voix de Dubois lui revint dans les oreilles. Cette simple pensée lui donna la nausée.

Une demie heure plus tard, Angelina rendit les armes.

- Ouais c'est bon les gars, on arrête. Ron, félicitations, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire pour le rouquin qui rougit jusqu'à la racine. Tu manques d'entraînement, mais je pense vraiment que t'as du potentiel.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Fred et George lui avouèrent pouvoir envisager de reconnaître en public qu'ils étaient du même sang. Ron vola sur un petit nuage toute la soirée. Harry contempla le spectacle se demandant pourquoi il ne pouvait pas partir. Loin. _Très_ loin. Cette bande d'imbéciles heureux commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Mais comme d'habitude, il se contenta de serrer les dents sur un sourire.

**oO0°0Oo**

- Comment s'est passé l'entraînement ? s'enquit Draco.

- Tu essayes d'être poli ou ça t'intéresse vraiment ?

- Ca dépend… Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Pas trop mal. Ron en Gardien… c'était assez pitoyable malgré ce que peut penser Angelina… Mais ça aurait pu être pire.

- La victoire est acquise pour les Serpentards ?

- N'oublie pas que je vaux cent cinquante points.

- … J'ai quand même hâte de voir la belette à cheval sur un balai. Avec un Brossdur IX, il s'en tirera certainement très bien.

- Il en a un XI, corrigea Harry.

- Attends… je plaisantais…

- Mais moi non, dit innocemment Potter.

Draco explosa de rire.

Une ou deux minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne son calme. Puis, Harry se leva et prit le manuel d'Astronomie dans son sac.

- T'as avancé ton devoir sur Jupiter ?

- Vaguement… Io, Callisto… je m'y perds… Et toi ?

Harry ricana.

- Ouais pas mal… C'est presque intéressant… tu savais que le nom des "satellites" de Jupiter venait tous de la mythologie grecque ? Ce sont pour la plupart des nymphes que Jupiter a séduit...

- C'est vrai ? J'avais pas remarqué… Tu vas en parler dans ton devoir ?

- Ouais. Ca fait une bonne introduction.

- C'est quoi ces sa… machin ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Sa-te-lli-tes. Mais dis lune si t'es incapable de t'en souvenir. Alors… il y a Europe… Europe a été enlevée par Jupiter qui s'était transformé en taureau. Elle a donné son nom au continent d'ailleurs. Io a été transformée en vache…

- En vache ?

- Moui, en vache. En "génisse" pour faire plus classe. Mais c'est une vache quand même. La femme de Jupiter a mal pris leur liaison, c'est pourquoi il a dû la métamorphoser. Junon a ordonné à Jupiter de lui offrir Io. Ce qu'il a fait. Mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de continuer à "voir" Io sous la forme d'un taureau…

- ….. Merci pour les images mentales…

- Que veux-tu… c'est ça la mythologie : du sexe, de la jalousie et des meurtres.

- Tu as une façon fascinante de résumer les choses. Et pour Callisto ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Tu veux me voler mon idée ?

- Elle est très bonne, avoua Draco avec un sourire.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais accepta de répondre.

- Callisto était une nymphe qui avait fait vœu de chasteté. Elle était dévouée à Diane.

- En quoi s'est-il déguisé cette fois là ?

-… en Diane.

-… en Diane.

- Ouais.

- Et la nymphe a rien grillé ?

- Si, quand elle s'est retrouvée enceinte.

- D'accord… Et Ganymède ? Pas très féminin comme nom.

- En effet. Mais Jupiter aimait la beauté plus que tout, et il ne regardait pas vraiment le sexe. Ganymède était un magnifique éphèbe – Troyen pour la petite histoire. Jupiter l'a ramené sur l'Olympe, lui a donné l'immortalité et l'a promu au rang de serveur.

- Serveur ?

- Il apportait l'ambroisie des dieux. Le nectar d'où ils tirent leur immortalité. Leur pierre philosophale, je suppose.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

- En résumé, fallait être vieux et moche.

- En résumé ouais.

Draco secoua la tête.

- Y a pas d'autres lunes autour de Jupiter ?

- C'est les quatre principales. Sachant que Ganymède est la plus importante.

- T'as tout appris par cœur ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Non, j'ai pris des notes…, expliqua-t-il en montrant un parchemin couvert de ratures.

Draco y jeta un coup d'œil, trempa la plume dans l'encre. Il mordilla le haut de sa plume un peu rêveur et s'attaqua au parchemin. **_Draco Malfoy, 5ème année, Serpentard_. **Bon début. **_Astronomie. Sujet : Jupiter et ses lunes. _**

_**Jupiter est la plus grosse planète du système solaire. Il n'est donc pas surprenant de voir que son nom lui provient du roi des dieux latin, Jupiter. Les lunes qui gravitent autour de Jupiter sont nommées Io, Ganymède, Callisto et Europe. Il est curieux de constater… **_

Draco barra les trois dernières lignes, fronça les sourcils et empoigna un brouillon.

**oO0°0Oo**

- Alors Lucius… quelles nouvelles m'apportes-tu de Poudlard ?

Le blond frémit imperceptiblement au souvenir de la professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Poudlard reste Poudlard, Maître. Les cours, les bavardages d'adolescents, les disputes professorales, les sourires niais de ce crétin d'Hagrid et les sucreries du Directeur… Potter trompe son monde avec panache et il complote je ne sais quoi avec mon fils…

- Severus m'a dit que tu avais eu des problèmes.

_Traître._

- Quelques uns, oui, marmonna Lucius en détournant les yeux.

- Lesquels ? Rien qui ne mette en danger ta position ? Je serai contrarié dans le cas contraire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, professeur. C'est juste un problème d'affinités avec le professeur de Défense.

- Cela pourrait s'avérer suspect…, siffla Voldemort.

- Je ne crois pas Maître. Voyez-vous, elle a _trop_ d'affinités.

Voldemort ricana. Son rire glacial emplit la pièce alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi amusé par Lucius.

- Retourne à Poudlard, ordonna le Lord noir avec un sourire vicieux. Et tâche de ne pas commettre d'impair…

- Aucune chance, grimaça Lucius en s'inclinant.

Il transplana sous le rire de son Maître. Il était peut-être ridiculisé à vie – encore heureux que Voldemort ignorait _qui_ exactement papillonnait des cils dès qu'il s'approchait à moins de dix mètres – mais au moins, il n'avait reçu aucun Doloris. Et _ça, _c'était positif.

**oO0°0Oo**

Severus observa avec intérêt la couleur de sa potion passer du vert émeraude au bleu foncé. Le succès avait une saveur délicieuse. Et pas qu'au sens métaphorique. Il avait enfin réussi à transformer un sort d'allégresse en potions. Les vertus thérapeutiques qu'il prêtait à cette mixture devait être testées au plus vite. Le moral de Lucius volait aussi haut qu'un alligator dépressif. Et selon Albus, les Elfes de maison de Poudard risquaient grandement d'en avoir besoin. Severus n'avait pas vraiment saisi le nouveau délire du directeur de Poudlard – l'an dernier déjà, il y avait eu une histoire bizarre avec un elfe qui portait une théière en guise de chapeau – mais il avait hoché la tête.C'était tant mieux pour lui. Tout cela faisait une jolie tripotée de cobayes dont un être humain traumatisé par un crapaud humanoïde.

Lucius se classait vaguement dans la catégorie « amis » dans les relations sociales qu'entretenait Severus Rogue avec ses pairs – catégorie qui était légèrement atrophiée. Mais le Maître de Potion n'aurait aucun remords à laisser passer ses intérêts, scientifiques qui plus est, avant son ami. Son argument majeur tenait en quatre mots : il était un Serpentard. Et Severus ne ratait aucune occasion de le prouver.

Severus saisit une louche et se mit à remplir consciencieusement des fioles de la potion bouillonnante. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi satisfait.

**oO0°0Oo**

Harry Potter détestait beaucoup de choses. Mais vraiment beaucoup. Et il ne s'en cachait pas, pour ceux qui le connaissaient bien. Il savait garder un visage impassible dans toutes les situations. Il répondait poliment aux sarcasmes de Rogue, souriait presque à Ombrage et prétendait apprécier Dumbledore. Il supportait des Gryffondor extravertis à longueur de journée depuis maintenant cinq ans. Et il pouvait dire que lorsque l'on est plutôt habitué à l'introspection, cette irruption continuelle de sentiments – souvent dégoulinant de bonnes intentions – était vraiment, mais alors vraiment fatigante.

Bref il prétendait beaucoup de choses et il était visiblement doué pour ça, puisque tout le monde le croyait.

Mais par Salazar… _ça_, c'était vraiment au-dessus de ses forces. De tout ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Car même la duplicité et la tromperie ont des limites. Mais cette histoire de S.A.L.E… C'était vraiment la chose la plus ridicule qu'il ait jamais entendue venant de sa part. Et pourtant il y avait pas mal de choix. Même les demandes d'autographes qu'il recevait au moins une fois par semaine semblaient moins stupides. Et le pire de l'histoire c'est que cela _durait_ depuis plus d'un an.

- Je suis _sûr_ que tu plaisantes, déclara Draco à qui il venait de raconter cette histoire lamentable. Le blond venait tout juste de récupérer son souffle, encore sujet à une crise de rire grâce aux Gryffondor. C'est trop bon, ajouta-t-il, ça ne peut pas être vrai.

La mine dangereusement sérieuse, Harry plongea la main dans son sac et en sortit un chapeau de laine rouge tricoté maladroitement. Draco ferma les yeux et explosa une nouvelle fois de rire.

- Je te jure que c'est vrai.

Le Serpentard réussit à se calmer. Il ouvrit la bouche pour en rajouter une couche.

- C'est peut-être pour ça que Dumbledore a demandé à Rogue de faire une potion pour rendre les elfes plus joyeux. Parce que vu qu'ils ont peur d'aller à la tour gryffondoresque à cause des vêtements qui traînent partout, ils doivent laisser tout le boulot à Dobby. Et donc ils dépriment parce qu'ils ont moins de boulot.

- Quelle potion ?

- Je te jure que c'est vrai. Je n'avais pas saisi pourquoi jusqu'à ce que tu me racontes cette histoire, mais Dumbledore a demandé une puissante potion de joie à Rogue. Parce que les elfes n'ont pas le moral, et il avait peur que la qualité de la bouffe en pâtisse.

Cette fois c'était Harry qui n'y croyait pas. Draco dut le sentir car il ajouta qu'il le tenait de son père – il n'ajouta pas que le patriarche Malfoy en prenait aussi pour oublier les œillades d'Ombrage.

Quand ils sortirent de la salle, Draco et Harry prirent soin d'éviter de se regarder de peur de retomber dans une crise de fou rire. Ce n'était même plus ridicule. Cela atteignait de tels sommets que Harry se demanda pendant une seconde si ce n'était pas artistique.

Quoiqu'il en soit, malgré les dispositions prises par Dumbledore, sûrement intéressé par le mouvement de Hermione, les elfes de maison se mirent en grève, et Poudlard mangea de la soupe pendant trois jours. Curieusement, les chapeaux disparurent de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

**oO0°0Oo**

Ne pouvant plus se distraire avec les Elfes, Hermione se rappela à son bon souvenir. Elle voulait lui parler de quelque chose depuis deux semaines mais il y avait toujours eu quelque chose pour la couper en plein discours. Il savait donc que cela avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec Ombrage mais ça s'arrêtait de loin. Il n'en avait strictement rien à cirer car la dernière chose qu'il voulait était bien d'entendre parler de cette maudite prof. Mais il y avait toujours un boulet pour lui rappeler son existence qu'il essayait désespérément d'oublier. A croire que les élèves de cette école ne savaient pas parler d'autre chose que de Dolores Ombrage. Cela devait faire partie d'un complot voué à lui faire perdre la tête. C'était plutôt bien parti, songea Harry en posant sa tête sur ses bras qu'il avait replié devant lui alors que Hermione parlait.

- Car je sais très bien qu'il y aura un examen pratique aux BUSE et ce n'est pas avec l'enseignement de Ombrage qu'on arrivera à les passer. En plus avec tout ce qui se passe dehors et tout

- Où veux-tu en venir Hermione ? soupira Harry qui commençait à trouver le temps long. Il n'avait pas _non plus_ toute sa journée.

- Et bien qu'il faudrait qu'on pratique tout seul de notre côté.

- Vaste programme, ironisa Harry. Vas-y je te retiens pas.

- En fait, je comptais sur toi…

- Pardon ?

- Oui, je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être nous servir de prof de défense contre les forces du mal… Tu es très doué dans cette matière et…

- Attends, qui ça "nous" ?

- Ben, tous ceux qui seraient intéressés.

Harry la regarda comme si elle avait perdu la raison, mais non, la jeune fille était parfaitement sérieuse comme chaque fois que l'on parlait d'examen. Harry envisagea l'espace d'une demie seconde de lui expliquer qu'il _était_ une force du mal, avant de renoncer. Ce serait une mauvaise idée, affirma une part de son cerveau, à qui il donna raison.

-… je ne sais pas Hermione…

- Harry, c'est important…

- J'ai déjà beaucoup de travail.

- Je sais bien, mais…

- Je vais y réfléchir…

- Merci Harry !! cria-t-elle.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Je n'ai pas encore accepté...

Le sourire disparut du visage d'Hermione comme le Gryffondor se levait et quittait la Grande Salle.

**oO0°0Oo**

La position de Lucius était de plus en plus précaire. Mais apparemment, personne n'en avait cure et tout le monde guettait avec impatience les confrontations. Les tentatives d'esquive de Lucius tenaient de la virtuosité et chacun se régalait de voir un Serpentard en pleine action. Le charmant Cerbère de Poudlard, nouvellement couronné "Grand Inquisiteur" ne se rendait compte de rien et poursuivait ses parades de séduction malgré les nombreux râteaux ramassés. Lucius avait envisagé de lui donner un _vrai_ râteau mais il avait eu peur qu'elle y voit un encouragement. Le Mangemort avait aussi pensé à inviter Narcissa à Poudlard (qui commençait à ressemblait à un vrai moulin – Poudlard pas Narcissa) mais il se dit qu'une seule Harpie entre ces murs, c'était largement suffisant, et que Poudlard ne survivrait pas à l'arrivée d'une deuxième furie. Et il se donnait assez en spectacle comme ça.

Echapper à Ombrage n'était pas la seule préoccupation de Lucius Malfoy. Se venger était tout aussi important…

Lucius était quelqu'un de vraiment très rancunier. En plus, il avait très bonne mémoire. Il n'oubliait jamais de qui il devait se venger et pourquoi. Ces jours-ci, Lucius en voulait tout particulièrement au professeur Rogue. A tort ou à raison, la réponse appartenait à chacun – ou plutôt aux deux concernés, qui avaient des avis très divergents sur la question. Toujours est-il que Malfoy Senior voulait très sérieusement se venger de Rogue. Et que ce décret d'éducation numéro vingt-trois tombait vraiment à pique. Il allait se débrouiller pour assister aux inspections des professeurs. Il trouverait bien un motif. Ombrage ne se ferait pas prier. C'était peut-être donner un encouragement à la fanatique de Fudge mais le plaisir de voir Rogue humilié valait bien quelques désagréments.

Satisfait de son plan machiavélique qu'il peaufina pendant une semaine, le soir avant de dormir, Lucius semblait de meilleure humeur. Cette remontée de moral n'échappa pas à Rogue qui mit celle-ci sur le compte de sa potion. Celle-ci semblait réellement être génialissime. Severus se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait lui rapporter si elle entrait dans le commerce. Il savait déjà qu'elle ferait grande impression dans l'allée aux embrumes, il y avait en effet énormément d'amateur de drogues et de stupéfiants là-bas. Une potion d'Allégresse force mille ne pourrait qu'être appréciée. Sachant que les lumineux Gryffondor de Poudlard n'approuveraient pas son projet – ou s'ils le toléraient, le maître des potions était prêt à parier que l'ordre ne serait pas le dernier bénéficiaire – Severus n'en avait dit mot à personne. Et surtout pas à Lucius. Pour ce qu'il en savait, le blond devait chercher un moyen de se venger, et Severus n'avait aucune envie de lui tendre des perches. Oh, il savait très bien qu'il n'y échapperait pas, et que le blond trouverait quelque chose, mais il n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche, n'est-ce pas ?

**oO0°0Oo**

- M-Maître…

- As-tu les informations que je voulais ?

- Non… les dispositions de sécurité ont changé Maître, et nous sommes surveillés…

- Je ne veux rien savoir. Vos pitoyables tentatives d'explication ne m'intéressent pas. Seul le résultat compte, et je constate qu'il n'y en a _pas._

- Maître…

- **_Endoloris_**, siffla Voldemort.

La semaine commençait décidément très mal pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et il semblait que la mauvaise humeur de ce dernier soit destinée à perdurer.

**oO0°0Oo**

- Rogue se fait inspecter aujourd'hui…

- Aujourd'hui ?

- Ouais…

- On a cours avec lui dans cinq minutes…

Draco sourit.

- Je suis sûr que la Grande Inquisitrice est déjà dans la classe…

Son camarade le gratifia d'un grand sourire. Les prochaines heures s'annonçaient _très_ amusantes.

Il s'avéra finalement que Draco avait raison. Il y avait bien une créature rose assise au fond de la salle qui regardait les élèves rentrer de son air de rapace. Une autre surprise les attendait : Lucius Malfoy discutait avec le maître des cachots à voix basse. Ce dernier semblait très énervé, mais sa voix restait si basse que personne ne sut de quoi les deux hommes parlaient. En tout cas, ce que racontait Lucius n'avait pas l'air spécialement plaisant et le regard que posait Rogue sur le Serpentard blond aurait fait détaler n'importe quelle personne dotée d'un instinct de conservation normal. Mais Lucius Malfoy n'était définitivement pas une personne normale. Car il sourit au professeur et alla s'appuyer contre le mur à droite du bureau, il assisterait au cours. Rogue pinça les lèvres. Il ne se sentait pas du tout pris au piège, entre une Inquisitrice à moitié folle qui hésitait à le surveiller de près et reluquer le blond et le dit blond qui avait bravé l'ours rose pour assister à la déconfiture qu'il prévoyait manifestement. Rogue se promit de garder l'œil sur les mains de Malfoy, au cas où il aurait la mauvaise idée de saboter un chaudron. Il y avait suffisamment d'incapables dans cette classe, pour qu'on ne les aide pas à se planter.

- Monsieur Potter, mettez-vous près de monsieur Longdubat, quant à vous, monsieur Malfoy, installez-vous près de monsieur Goyle. Je vois que monsieur Zabini ne sait où se mettre, il y a une place près de monsieur Crabbe.

Le plus gros de la catastrophe serait peut-être évité.

Finalement, il n'y eut pas d'explosion, à la grande déception de Lucius qui avait tenté de saboter des ingrédients. Mais Severus avait perçu sa manœuvre, l'avait assassiné du regard et sortit des ingrédients de sa propre réserve pour le reste du cours. Il y aurait toujours l'inspection à proprement parler.

**oO0°0Oo**

Armée de son carnet de note, Ombrage fondit sur le maître des potions sans attendre que les élèves ne sortent. Draco souffla à Harry de le suivre, puisque de toute façon, ils auraient le compte rendu complet de l'entretien via Lucius. Les deux adolescents allaient pouvoir ajouter un nouvel épisode à la guerre entre Malfoy Senior et Rogue. Autant de nouvelles raisons de bien rigoler.

- Tu as des nouvelles ? souffla Draco.

- C'est moi qui devrai te poser cette question, marmonna Harry, haussant les épaules. Noël approche, c'est la seule chose que je peux te dire.

- Et le prochain match de Quidditch aussi. Est-ce vrai que Weasley compte remplacer Dubois ?

- J'en ai peur, soupira Harry.

- Nous avons d'ores et déjà gagné.

- Pas si j'attrape le Vif d'or le premier.

- Tu as intérêt à le faire en moins de dix minutes alors. Il ne faudra pas beaucoup plus de temps pour marquer plus de quinze buts.

Harry sourit.

- On verra bien, Draco.

- Je crois que je vais composer une petite surprise pour la belette. Je suis sûr que ça te plaira beaucoup.

- Venant de toi…

Draco ricana, lui fit un signe de main avant de s'éloigner, laissant Harry à son cours de runes. Il avait une demi-heure avant le prochain cours. Le brun s'appuya contre le mur bordant la salle, se laissa glisser à terre et ouvrit son manuel. Ils attaquaient les runes aztèques aujourd'hui. Les quelques textes en anglais du livre n'avaient pas l'air passionnant. Ils parlaient essentiellement des vertus du soleil, d'à quel point cet astre était merveilleux. Harry espérait qu'il y aurait des choses sur les sacrifices humains, seul élément potentiellement intéressant qui caractérisait cette civilisation oubliée.

Ah, les joies du cours…

**oO0°0Oo**

- Depuis combien de temps enseignez-vous à Poudlard ?

- Quatorze ans, répondit Rogue, les dents serrées, et les bras croisés comme s'il voulait s'empêcher de les décroiser pour saisir sa baguette et la tuer. Acte pour lequel il mériterait récompense plutôt que réprimande, il en était certain. Mais il avait assez de problèmes comme ça, avec la justice et la confiance de Dumbledore pour en rajouter encore (des problèmes, pas de la confiance, il aurait bien aimé, ça, qu'on lui fasse plus confiance). Il sentait le regard de Lucius dans son dos. Encore un objet de pression, tiens. Lucius, les yeux du Seigneur des ténèbres à Poudlard. Le jeu n'avait jamais été aussi serré, avec les trois acteurs du monde magique sur son dos, à disséquer le moindre de ses gestes. Dumbledore, Voldemort et Fudge. Ce dernier, bien que moins inquiétant que les deux premiers, avait quand même dans la main des billets gratuits pour Azkaban. _Encore_ un objet d'inquiétude. Severus avait souvent envie de se jeter dans le lac ces derniers temps. Etrange, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hem, hem,… j'ai vu que vous avez été inquiété après la grande Guerre…

- Oui, mais comme Lucius, mon innocence a été prouvée, siffla Severus.

Dolores rougit comme une tomate alors qu'elle croisait le regard de Lucius. Rouge sur rose, c'était immonde. Severus eut un élan de compassion pour son pauvre ami. Il ne dura pas longtemps, mais eut le mérite d'exister.

- Le niveau est très élevé par rapport au niveau académique.

- L'excellence est méprisée par le Ministère ? s'enquit Rogue. Je tiens à optimiser au maximum les résultats des examens. Nous avons presque cent pour cent de réussite aux ASPICS de potions.

- C'est tout à votre honneur, approuva Ombrage qui devait se souvenir que le vilain maître des cachots était un ami de Lucius. Quelle est la moyenne générale ? poursuivit-elle après une minute de silence.

- Quelle classe ? marmonna Rogue, songeant que cette question ne servait à rien au mois de _novembre_.

- La classe qui vient de sortir, par exemple.

- L'an dernier, il y avait douze de moyenne… Soit Effort Exceptionnel, si vous préférez.

_Et beaucoup de Serpentard pour rehausser les notes…_songea Lucius. Severus s'en sortait bien. Dommage, il aurait voulu un peu plus de difficultés mais c'eût été surestimé cette bonne femme insupportable.

**oO0°0Oo**

- Draco ?

- Oui ?

- Granger m'a dit un truc très bizarre…

- Elle veut sortir avec toi ?

- Draco, je sais que t'es blond, mais si tu pouvais utiliser tes neurones, parfois, je t'en serai

reconnaissant.

-…

-…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit alors ?

- Elle veut que je fasse prof de défense.

- Pardon ?

- Elle veut que je fasse prof…

- Ca j'avais compris, ce que j'ai pas compris c'est son délire…

- Elle veut que…

- Potter…

- Disons qu'elle s'inquiète pour les BUSE des pauvres cinquièmes années.

- Et elle veut que tu donnes des cours vu que ceux de Ombrage ne servent à rien.

- Ouais…

- Ah…

-…

-…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?

- Non bien sûr.

- Bien sûr.

-…

-…

- Et tu peux pas envisager d'accepter ?

-… Non. Certainement pas.

- Et bien bonne chance pour lui dire _et_ pour lui expliquer cela !

- Ta sollicitude me touche, Draco.

**oO0°0Oo**

Ah, les matchs de Quidditch ! Quelle euphorie, quelle source de joie ! Si tous les élèves se réjouissaient de ce grand événement (la saison commençait fort : Serpentard – Gryffondor !), les joueurs, même s'ils ne le montraient pas toujours, étaient de plus en plus tendus. La nervosité entre les membres des équipes était palpable, à couper au couteau. Comme d'habitude, les Serpentad se détendaient en se moquant des malheureux qui passaient à leur porte. Draco avait tenu parole et avait composé sa « surprise ». Au sens littéral du terme puisque tous les Serpentards sifflotaient depuis le veille une chanson subtilement intitulée « _Weasley est notre roi_ ». Harry riait jaune car la provocation marchait à la perfection. Ce crétin de Wesley était tout à fait capable de perdre tous ses moyens, non pas avant, ni après, mais **_pendant_** le match. Ce qui était inacceptable : il n'était pas question qu'ils perdent ce match. Draco serait bien trop heureux. Et voilà comment Harry s'était retrouvé à remonter le moral de la belette rouquin qui lui servait de camarade. Son « ami » était en proie à une crise existencielle doublée d'une crise de panique : ce qui était parfaitement rasoir.

- Et si je tombe de balai ?

- Ron, tu n'es jamais tombéde balai.

- Mais les Serpentard…

- …ont d'abord pour cible l'attrapeur c'est-à-dire moi. En plus tes frères garderont l'œil sur toi, c'est leur boulot. Tu dois te concentrer sur les buts, ça devrait être faisable ?

-… oui…

- _Weasley est notre roiii, il laisse entrer la balle à chaque foiiis…_

-… parfois j'ai vraiment envie de tuer ce gars, soupira Harry en voyant Draco passer en les narguant. EH DRACO !

- Oui, Riri ?

- Tu chantes faux !! Le ciel est plutôt beau, ce serait dommage d'avoir mauvais temps pour le match.

Le Serpentard éclata de rire.

- Qu'il pleuve ou non, votre équipe est toujours mauvaise. Prie plutôt pour la pluie. Pense à ce pauvre Weasley, il aura une excuse. Remarque dans le cas contraire, il pourra toujours dire qu'il avait le soleil dans les yeux. « _Weasley est notre roi !_ ».

Harry serra les dents tandis que le blond s'éloignait.

- Ron si cet abruti gagne le match, je fais un massacre.

Et il n'était pas loin de se dire qu'il en ferait un _réellement._ Sa main se crispa sur son Foudroyant IV. Ce balai en bois nord était vraiment splendide. Sorti depuis deux mois, il valait plusieurs centaines de Gallions, mais Harry n'avait aucun regret. C'était plus qu'un balai, c'était plus comme une victoire sur le passe, sur ses mauvais souvenirs. C'était la promesse de l'avenir.

Ronald avait hurlé en voyant le balai. Il pensait que Harry ferait l'acquisition d'un « simple » Nimbus, et certainement pas ce prototype qui faisait rêver tous les amateurs du genre.

- Je ne savais même pas qu'il en avait en stock.

Harry se moquait complètement de l'avis du rouquin. Mais il n'allait pas se fatiguer à lui expliquer.

**oO0°0Oo**

Le match fut tout simplement catastrophique. Comme d'habitude lorsque Gryffondor et Serpentard s'affrontaient, les coups vicieux se multipliaient. Malgré les penalty outrés de l'arbitre, rien n'y faisait. La chanson des Serpentard n'aidait pas à se calmer. Cognards, coups de batte, on n'y allait pas de main morte. Les insultes fusaient tant dans le ciel comme dans le public. Pire Rogue et MacGonagall semblaient sur le point de s'entretuer. Et tout ce bordel sous le regard bienveillant de Dumbledore qui mangeait ses infâmes friandises en regardant le ciel d'un air intéressé. Lucius était halluciné, il n'avait pas pour souvenir des matchs aussi… mouvementés. Définitivement pas, songea-t-il en voyant Goyle tenter de donner un coup de batte à une Gryffondor qui répondit par un flot de jurons bien sentis et très inventifs (ptérodactyle bouché, ectoplasme émasculé… on ne les lui avait jamais sorti celle là…).

Il se décala discrètement vers Severus pour éviter cette « _censuré »_ qui avait une fois de plus réussi à se glisser à côté de lui. Cette fois ce n'était pas de la paranoïa, il en était sûr. Dumbledore voulait l'avoir à l'usure, pour qu'il fuie très loin de cette école. Mais Lucius était un Serpentard, têtu avec ça. Il ne renoncerait pas. Et puis de toute façon, il ne tenait pas à savoir ce que penserait Lord Voldemort de son désistement éventuel. Il ne lâcherait jamais, niark, niark, niark.

- Monsieur Goyle ! Veuillez bien cesser de poursuivre Monsieur Weasley avec votre batte !

De son côté, le présentateur se fit piquer sa place – ça tenait sûrement du complot – par des extrémistes Serpentards qui hurlèrent joyeusement « _Weasley est notre roi_ ». Bref ce n'était plus un match, c'était une guérilla ; ce n'était plus une école, c'était un zoo. Les Serpentard gagnèrent le match, deux cent cinquante à cent quatre vingt dix. Merci Harry pour le vif d'or. Le dit Harry envisageait sérieusement de se livrer à une joyeuse boucherie et de plaider ensuite la folie passagère.

La chanson résonna longtemps dans les couloirs. Angelina refusa d'adresser la parole à Ron pendant deux semaines, temps que les jumeaux Weasley ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle passèrent d'abord à l'infirmerie, puis en retenue.

**oO0°0Oo**

- C'est tout à fait inadmissible ! déclara Dolores Ombrage, le jour suivant. Ce match n'était qu'un horrible tohu-bohu ! Il faut prendre des mesures disciplinaires exemplaires pour éviter qu'une telle chose ne se produise de nouveau. Nous sommes dans une école. J'en ai parlé à monsieur Malfoy et il est tout à fait d'accord avec moi. Pour la _sécurité_ de ces enfants, j'ai décidé que certains d'entre eux devraient quitter leurs équipes.

- A qui pensez-vous ? demanda Albus Dumbledore.

- Aux jumeaux Weasley ! Par ailleurs ce sont des élèves épouvantables !

-… et remarquablement intelligents, souligna Dumbledore. J'ai peur qu'ils ne soient un peu hyperactifs. Mais les priver de sport ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

- Peu importe. Qu'ils prennent des calmants. Ma décision est prise. J'ai pensé à renvoyer messieurs Crabbe et Goyle, de cinquième année, mais monsieur Malfoy pense que sans les jumeaux Weasley, ils seront nettement plus calmes. Je me contenterai d'un avertissement…

- Je crains de ne pas approuver la disqualification des jumeaux, miss, dit calmement Dumbledore, un avertissement serait également suffisant.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, susurra l'inquisitrice de Poudlard. Comme le stipule le décret d'éducation numéro vingt trois, vous ne pouvez contester mes décisions.

- Si cette « décision » était déjà prise, pourquoi teniez vous tant à me la faire savoir ? s'enquit l'homme en croquant une patacitrouille.

- Euh… je…

- … Bien. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai beaucoup de travail et trop peu de temps.

Ombrage s'enfuit du bureau en grommelant. Seul, Albus piocha négligemment une nouvelle friandise. Cette année était vraiment horrible. Parfois, il avait envie de rejoindre son frère qui menait une vie tranquille en servant les ivrognes du Pré au lard. Au lieu de devenir professeur, il aurait dû ouvrir un commerce de bonbons. Nettement plus reposant. Heureusement qu'il y avait des Severus à taquiner…

**oO0°0Oo**

Alors que les Gryffondor déprimaient sérieusement (deuxième match qu'ils perdaient en cinq ans, c'était un horrible choc pour eux), Hermione se jeta sur Harry. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle le traquait, pour lui rappeler de son projet génial qui concernait les cours d'Ombrage. C'était génial, n'était-il pas d'accord ? Elle en avait parlé à deux ou trois personnes qui étaient très enthousiastes et trouvaient ce projet absolument fabuleux. Les « bons » cours leur manquaient, et ils étaient certains que Harry ferait un merveilleux professeur, il avait gagné le tournoi des trois sorciers, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, Hermione.

- P… Pardon ? Excuse-moi Harry ?

- J'ai dit non, Hermione.

- Mais pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle.

Harry soupira bruyamment. Oui _évidemment _qu'il fallait se justifier. Il envisagea un moment de donner ses véritables motifs avant d'y renoncer. Inutile de causer des remous, il avait assez de problèmes comme ça.

- Parce que j'ai déjà pas mal de boulot et qu'en plus j'ai Ombrage dans le collimateur, je ne tiens pas à avoir une raison de plus de me faire détester de cette bonne femme.

- Mais on sera discret !!

- Hermione, tu sais aussi bien que moi que « être discret » n'est pas une chose envisageable à Poudlard.

La jeune fille grogna.

- Mais comment va-t-on faire ?

- Tu ne peux rien faire Hermione, mets toi ça dans la tête. Si Dumbledore ne fait rien, je ne pense pas que tu puisses agir. Tu crois que cela l'amuse de voir Ombrage parader dans Poudlard ?

La Gryffondor baissa la tête, mais ne dit rien. Qu'y avait-il à ajouter ? Son ami avait raison. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à potasser ses bouquins. Comme tous les autres. Et même si elle accordait à son ami le droit de refuser sa demande, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir déçue de son manque d'enthousiasme. Maintenant, elle devait dire ça aux autres, et ça n'aurait rien d'une partie de plaisir. Elle aurait volontiers échangé sa place contre celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

**oO0°0Oo**

Albus était nerveux. Il se tramait quelque chose. Selon son fidèle espion, le seigneur des ténèbres manigançait quelque chose et cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour eux. Cela paraissait assez évident, certes, les plans de Voldemort étaient toujours un désastre pour le commun de mortels ; mais Severus pensait que ce serait vraiment grave cette fois. Pour marquer son retour, il frapperait un grand coup pour faire renaître la terreur qui commençait à peine à s'estomper. Ce serait tout à fait le genre de Tom, songea Dumbledore après avoir étudié la question. Contrariant à souhait. Albus coupa court à ses digressions mentales. Où en était-il ? Ah oui, à l'inquiétude de Severus, ce qui était vraiment une mauvaise nouvelle. Severus Rogue n'était pas un homme qui s'inquiétait pour des broutilles. Cela ne pouvait tout simplement pas être pris à la légère. Tandis qu'il renforçait les sorts de protection de Poudlard, Albus avait demandé à Severus de redoubler d'attention.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit soudainement sur le professeur de potions. Dumbledore s'étrangla discrètement sur le coup de la surprise, avala le bonbon qu'il avait dans la bouche et accueillit son visiteur avec un air bienveillant quelque peu forcé.

- Severus, mon ami, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Asseyez-vous donc ! Voulez-vous une patacitrouille ? Elles sont vraiment délicieuses…

Albus proposait toujours des bonbons. Il était rare que ses interlocuteurs acceptent, comme s'ils suspectaient qu'une quelconque substance avait été ajoutée dans les sucreries. C'était une manière de mettre ses interlocuteurs à l'aise, ou mal à l'aise, selon la personne. Ces derniers temps, les friandises avaient énervé beaucoup de monde : surtout des membres du ministère en fait. Il avait poussé le vice jusqu'à en proposer à Lucius Malfoy.

Rogue déclina d'un air dégoûté. Albus ne s'en offusqua pas, et attendit que l'homme parle.

- J'en reviens, dit-il d'une voix polaire, et j'ai du nouveau.

- Ah, fit Albus.

Fumseck chantonna quelque chose et regarda Severus de ses grands yeux d'or. Il pleurait souvent en regardant Severus. Pour l'heure, il se contentait de lui offrir le soutien de son chant mélodique. Savoir si cela marchait était une autre paire de manches, réconforter le directeur des serpentards n'était pas à la portée du premier volatile venu, fût-il le compagnon d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Je vous écoute, dit le directeur.

- Ce sera pour Noël. Je ne suis pas sûr du reste, je vais essayer de parler avec Lucius.

- Dites-moi ce dont vous n'êtes pas sûr…

- Ce ne sont que des bruits de couloir, répondit Severus en haussant les épaules.

- Allez-y quand même, on ne sait jamais.

- On parle d'attaque de Poudlard, de Gringotts ou du Chemin de Traverse. Tant que je n'aurai pas plus d'information, il ne sert à rien d'y prêter foi. Les murmures des Mangemorts de bas étage ne sont souvent que des chimères.

Albus hocha la tête.

- Je compte sur vous mon ami. L'Ordre se réunira samedi.

- J'espère être en mesure d'apporter de nouveaux éléments…

- Merci Severus, soyez prudent, je vous en prie…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Bonne journée Albus.

- Au revoir Severus.

Et la porte se referma.

**oO0°0Oo**

Lucius ne s'était pas montré, ni au déjeuner, ni au dîner. Le lendemain non plus. Personne n'avait manqué ce fait et les commentaires allaient bon train. Draco n'était pas loin d'exploser et quand son professeur de potions le retint après les cours, il faillit faire sauter la classe.

- Non je ne sais pas où est mon père ! Il ne m'a rien dit ! Et en plus, je pensais, que vous, vous le sauriez ! Il est peut-être simplement rentré, pour voir ma mère !

- Calmez-vous, Draco. Je ne pense pas que Lucius soit bien loin. Il est épuisé ces derniers temps, par de nombreux sujets d'inquiétude. Il ira mieux après le réveillon.

Cela sonnait presque comme une menace. Draco frissonna mais choisit d'ignorer ce fait.

- Le réveillon ? répéta l'adolescent qui ne comprenait rien à ce que lui racontait son professeur.

- Vous verrez bien. Mais ce n'était pas de votre père dont je voulais vous parler, mentit Severus.

- Ah. Pardonnez cet éclat, alors, dit le garçon. Comme il est « l'attraction » de l'année, je suis assailli de questions en tout genre… Les Gryffondor affrontent leur répulsion pour venir m'en poser, c'est tout dire… Et je ne vous parle pas des Pouffsouffle.

Rogue arqua un sourcil. Draco rougit.

- Je vous épargnerai la stupidité de mes condisciples, marmonna Draco en regardant ailleurs.

Severus n'insista pas. Pour tout dire, il s'en fichait pas mal, de ce qui courait sur le dos de Lucius.

- J'aimerai vous parler des BUSE, Draco. Bien que vos notes soient plus que correces, je crains qu'un Optimal en potions ne soit pas encore gagné. Mais vous êtes doué.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Vous allez me monter un dossier. Une dizaine de parchemins de trois pieds, environ. Sur la potion de votre choix. Nous la réaliserons par la suite.

- Une Potion ?

- N'importe laquelle, Draco. Il va sans dire que je vous signe un accès à la Réserve, si vous décidez d'accepter ma proposition.

- Bien sûr que j'accepte ! s'écria Draco. Pour quand voulez-vous ce dossier ?

- Avant mai, que nous ayons le temps de la faire…

Draco hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, sans trop croire à sa chance. Une fois l'adolescent parti, Severus sourit ; voilà qui occuperait Malfoy junior pour les mois à venir. Lucius en serait content. En parlant du blond, il se demandait quelle mouche avait pu le piquer. Tiens, il avait presque envie de faire un saut chez Voldemort pour voir ce qu'il en était. Presque. Lucius finirait bien par réapparaître à un moment ou à un autre. Il avait raison, car le soir suivant, le blond reprenait sa place à la table des professeurs.

- Nous nous demandions si vous étiez souffrant, entama gentiment Dumbledore.

- Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, grimaça Lucius, qui n'avait pas l'air de meilleure humeur – par conséquent la théorie de Draco devait être fausse.

-…

- Je reviens du ministère. Une affaire qui retenait toute mon attention.

- Vraiment ? De quoi s'agissat-il ?

- Un projet de loi épineux, répondit Lucius avec un sourire carnivore. Les débats ont été longs, mais un accord devrait être envisageable.

- Je vois, je vois. Vous ne vous occupez que des cas « épineux » ?

- Importants, je dirai, corrigea Malfoy.

Albus lui accorda un grand sourire crispé avant d'échanger un rapide regard avec Severus. Il voulait savoir coûte que coûte les dessous de cette affaire. Lucius ne devait pas s'être déplacé pour n'importe quoi. Malheureusement, Albus n'avait que peu de contacts dans ce ministère et ce n'était pas le jeune Weasley qui pourrait l'aider. Il était un objet d'inquiétude permanent pour ses parents qui n'aimait pas la soif d'ambition dévorante qu'il nourrissait depuis plusieurs années. Bref, le temps qu'il ait les réponses, il ne pourrait rien faire pour se défendre contre l'attaque que préparait Lucius. Car Dumbledore en était tout à fait conscient : Lucius était évidemment sur place pour l'attaquer de l'intérieur. Et tant qu'il ne trouverait pas un moyen acceptable pour mettre cet « invité » indésirable à la porte, il devrait essuyer ces attaques, les unes après les autres. Cela commençait par Ombrage et ses décrets d'éducation très pénible et qui pouvait désormais dire où cela s'arrêterait ? Il se souvint de ce qu'avait confié Lucius à Severus en début d'année : qu'il serait privé de ses pouvoirs, de la façon la plus légale qu'il soit. Et il semblait bien que la machine était en marche. Même si le Magenmagot le soutiendrait très certainement, il avait de nombreux ennemis qui attendaient la moindre mauvaise gamme pour le faire tomber.

Dumbledore se réintéressa à son poulet, l'esprit dérivant sur ces pensées inquiétantes. Heureusement que Severus était là, Merlin. Il devrait peut-être songer à l'augmenter.

**oO0°0Oo**

- Alors ce projet ? Qu'a-t-il de si intéressant ?

Lucius arqua un sourcil.

- Tu t'intéresses au droit maintenant ?

Rogue ricana.

- Bien sûr que non. Mais je m'intéresse à ce qui inquiète Dumbledore. Tu lui as foutu la frousse, Lucius. Si tant est qu'on puisse parler de frousse pour Albus Dumbledore…

- Tant mieux, répondit le Serpentard, s'il pouvait crever d'une crise cardiaque, je ne m'en porterai pas plus mal. Mieux je dirai, même.

-…

- Ce projet n'a rien de menaçant pour lui, mais je travaille à l'élaboration d'un _autre_ dossier. Je crois que je vais en toucher deux mots au Maître, je suis certain que l'idée lui plaira.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

Lucius lui sourit, façon carnassier.

- Les barrières anti-transplanage sont un sérieux handicap. Il y a eu des précédents désastreux à cause d'elles…

- Ca ne passera jamais, Lucius, dit Severus, sidéré.

- Exact. Mais je ne veux pas faire passer cette loi. Je m'en moque un peu, à vrai dire…

-… que veux-tu exactement ?

- Créer un débat. Poser la question. _Interroger. _Je veux juste ébranler Poudlard en remettant en cause l'une de ses plus grandes caractéristiques. Je connais l'esprit de ces hommes. La sécurité les obsède, à un tel point que ça devient maladif. Le retour du seigneur des ténèbres n'arrange pas les choses. Que se passera-t-il, si, d'une façon ou d'une autre, le Maître parvient à entrer à Poudlard, et qu'envoyer des renforts de façon rapide et efficace est impossible à cause de ces foutus barrières ? Voila qui terroriserait les mères de famille…

- Ils pourraient mettre en œuvre un dispositif qui permettrait de lever les barrières…

- Tu vas me dire qu'en mille ans, personne n'a pensé à ça ? Si c'était possible, je crois que ce serait déjà fait. De plus, l'attaque de Poudlard m'aidera _vraiment_ à créer ce débat. S'il reste encore quelque chose à débattre après notre descente, bien sûr.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Ah, tu n'es pas encore au courant.

Lucius humecta ses lèvres.

- Nous attaquerons le soir du réveillon. Nous attaquerons Poudlard.

**oO0°0Oo**

Harry était excité comme une puce. Depuis que le hibou du père de Draco était arrivé, au petit déjeuner, sa bonne humeur atteignait des proportions inquiétantes. Il était _sympathique_ avec _tout le monde_. La liste de ses exploits était longue : il avait sauvé Londubat d'une chute dans les escaliers, empêcher Weasley de faire exploser sa potion, écouté d'un air presque intéressé les discussions des Gryffondor. Et il n'était que midi.

- Harry calme-toi.

- Mais je suis calme, s'offusqua la garçon, d'un air boudeur.

- Ouais. Autant qu'un loup garou le soir d'une pleine lune, je crois.

- J'ai pas le droit d'être de bonne humeur ?

- A ce point là, c'est… _effrayant._

Harry renifla, d'un air presque méprisant. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien. Il attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Depuis cinq ans, en fait. Et c'était _long._ Pour un adolescent de quinze ans, ça représentait le tiers d'une vie. Autant dire que ça faisait _longtemps_, mais alors _vraiment _longtemps. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de semaines. Voire de jours, maintenant. Il avait une raison de plus d'attendre Noël avec impatience.

**oO0°0Oo**

Les jours suivants passèrent plutôt vite, et il ne se passa rien de fabuleux. Rusard traquait les élèves le soir dans les couloirs avec plus d'énergie que jamais. Les septième année le soupçonnaient de vouer un culte bizarre à Ombrage et enquêtaient sur la question. Albus Dumbledore déprimait dans son bureau, personne ne savait pourquoi. Chacun y allait de son anedocte, et les théories les plus farfelues circulaient dans tout Poudlard. On entendait ainsi dire que son partenaire favori de bowling était plâtré pour deux mois, que son confiseur préféré avait fait faillite, que son tailleur personnel avait tout plaqué pour aller vivre en Bolivie avec une charmante Brésilienne ou encore qu'il s'était violemment fâché avec le violoniste de son groupe de musique. L'imagination des adolescents était sidérante, conclut Severus Rogue en secouant la tête alors que Draco lui rapportait, goguenard les bruits de couloir. Avant de lui demander ce qui préoccupait le directeur de l'école.

- Des soucis sans grand intérêt.

- Genre ?

- Vous êtes trop curieux, Draco.

- Vous savez ce qu'on dit de la connaissance.

Rogue secoua la tête.

- Certainement. Mais vous êtes trop jeune pour faire la différence entre savoir utile et curiosité mal placée. C'est mon travail que de surveiller le vieil homme. Ne vous en mêlez pas Draco.

Le blond hocha docilement la tête avant de saluer son professeur et de repartir comme il était venu.

**oO0°0Oo**

Noël arriva sans prévenir. Dumbledore avait pris des dispositions pour la majeure partie des étudiants ne soient pas là pour le réveillon. De toute façon, avec Ombrage dans les parages, ils ne demandaient pas leurs restes et fuyaient Poudlard. Cela rappelait étrangement l'affaire de la chambre des secrets, trois ans plus tôt. A la différence près, que cette fois, le monstre était un être humain. Peut-être plus terrifiant encore que le Basilic de Serpentard. Albus étudiait encore la question. Mais il ne fallait pas chercher bien loin. Toute philosophie de bas étage qui se tenait affirmait que l'être humain était l'une des pires créatures qui foulaient le sol de la terre. Et la longue expérience d'Albus confirmait bien souvent cette thèse. On croisait bien plus souvent des monstres que des êtres remarquables. Il était vraiment déprimé ces temps-ci. Il avait annoncé la veille qu'une attaque se préparait contre Poudlard. Ce n'était guère prudent vis-à-vis de Severus mais il ne pouvait pas laisser l'école non préparée alors qu'il connaissait cette information. Bien entendu, deux personnes furent soigneusement mises à l'écart lors de cet entretien : Dolores Ombrage et Lucius Malfoy. Un peu de logique que diable. La nuit passa vite, et fut horriblement agitée pour les membres du corps enseignant. Trois ou quatre professeurs durent recourir aux potions de Pompom pour passer une nuit correcte et être autre chose que de la chair à tuer le lendemain.

Albus ne comprit jamais vraiment comment Voldemort réussit à pénétrer dans le château. Severus lui apprit que le Mage noir était passé par un passage secret qui était demeuré oublié depuis des lustres, puisque même Rusard n'en avait pas connaissance. Peut-être que Tom l'avait découvert pendant sa scolarité et n'avait fait que le mettre à profit le moment voulu. Dumbledore ne croyait pas à cette thèse. Cela faisait plus de vingt-cinq ans que Riddle voulait s'emparer de Poudlard. Pourquoi attendre si longtemps ?

C'était tout simplement impossible. Inimaginable. Les portes qui s'ouvraient sur des silhouettes sombres et grimaçantes, qui suintaient la mort et l'envie de meurtre. Au premier coup d'œil, ils comprirent tous qu'une troupe d'assassins s'était introduite dans Poudlard. Et si les plus jeunes ne comprirent pas vraiment _qui_ était là, les plus vieux, comme les professeurs comprirent parfaitement.

Les Mangemorts surgirent donc dans la grande salle après le repas. Ils avaient eu le tact d'attendre que la dinde soit engloutie par les convives. Que de savoir-vivre. Peut-être qu'ils avaient supplié leur Maître de les laisser réveillonner en famille et qu'ils s'étaient mis à table trois heures plus tôt. L'adrénaline déclenchait des pensées décidément bien stupides. En un temps record, les élèves étaient sortis de la salle, guidés par Rusard et deux professeurs qui dressaient autour d'eux un bouclier efficace.

Bien, un souci de moins sur lequel compter. Albus pouvait maintenant se concentrer sur ses adversaires. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit Harry Potter surgir de la porte de la grande salle et s'arrêter, contemplant la scène. Il sentit son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine. _Va-t-en ! Va-t-en ! Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour que tu te fasses tuer…_

Peine perdue. La télépathie n'existait pas chez les sorciers.

**oO0°0Oo**

Arrivé à la porte de la grande salle, Harry resta quelques instants sans bouger, à regarder la bataille – non le _carnage_ – qui s'y déroulait. Des Mangemorts se ruant sur les tables, les renversant, les professeurs qui répliquaient avec violence alors que quelques élèves de septième et sixième année tentaient désespérément de maintenir leurs boucliers efficaces, de contrer les attaques, et le cas échéant – bien rarement – d'y répondre.

Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de cela… l'adolescent avait peine à croire ce qu'il voyait sous les yeux, il avait tellement souhaité, prié, pour voir tel spectacle. Il n'en manquait plus que le clou. Il croisa soudain le regard du directeur de Poudlard, et résista à l'envie de lui faire un petit salut ironique. Concentration. Et attendre. Plus que quelques secondes. Il sentit que quelqu'un le tirait loin de la porte et le jetait, dans la mêlée vers la table des professeurs. Albus le réceptionna et se plaça devant lui, comme pour le protéger de son corps. Harry ferma les yeux. Il était vraiment maudit. Il repéra Draco, plaqué contre un mur, protégé par un bouclier qui ouvrait de grands yeux sur le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui. L'air terrorisé, horrifié, Harry hésitait sur le qualificatif. C'est vrai que le blond avait toujours eu du mal avec le sang et la souffrance. Assez ironique quand on regardait son arbre généalogique.

**oO0°0Oo**

Lorsque Lord Voldemort entra à son tour, la panique redoubla. Les sorts stoppèrent, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la haute silhouette qui se tenait sur le seuil de la grande porte. Ca faisait vraiment mise en scène, pièce de théâtre. L'homme avait toujours eu un penchant pour le mélodrame. Une lourde capuche dissimulait ses traits, mais pas ses yeux rouges qui luisaient dans l'ombre. Ses doigts longs, effilés comme les pattes d'une tarentule blanche tenaient négligemment une baguette de bois de trente trois centimètres. Il marchait comme si le monde lui appartenait, sans avoir l'air de se préoccuper des regards terrifiés fixés sur lui. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Dumbledore, sur le gamin derrière lui qui tentait de s'esquiver sans y parvenir – bien au moins, il ne risquait pas d'être blessé ; cette préoccupation l'intriguait mais comme d'habitude, il choisit de ne pas y songer – et une lueur de triomphe s'alluma dans ses yeux.

- Tu as du culot de venir jusqu'ici, Tom, dit le directeur, d'entrée de jeu.

Il était calme comme un lac, juste avant qu'une tempête ne se lève et ne déferle sur la surface paisible de l'eau.

- Je suis venu te tuer, répondit le sorcier d'une voix glaciale. Il n'y avait pas le moindre doute décelable dans son ton. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter des professeurs qui se levaient, défenseurs pathétiques de ce qui était déjà mort à ses yeux. En parlant d'yeux, son regard tomba sur le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il songea en souriant qu'il n'avait jamais vu Lucius perdre ainsi son sang froid. L'état des moldus qu'il laissait derrière lui était très parlant.

Après avoir échangé ces formalités d'usage qui visait à tenter d'impressionner l'adversaire – et qui finalement ne fonctionnaient jamais mais continuaient de se mettre en œuvre –Voldemort saisit sa baguette. Le _vrai_ combat allait commencer. Oh, il y aurait certainement des renforts, membres de l'Ordre débarquant sans invitation, mais cela n'inquiétait pas le mage noir. Au contraire, cela lui permettrait d'identifier les nouveaux et les anciens membres et d'en assassiner le plus possible. Oui, finalement, qu'ils viennent ces renforts. Ils les attendaient de pied ferme.

La violence du sort surprit tout le monde. Y comprit les Mangemorts, qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce que l'attaque débute ainsi, de façon si _violente_. La brutalité n'était pas la spécialité de leur Lord. C'était plutôt la cruauté qu'il affectionnait.

- _Exco langus_.

La table professorale se brisa en mille morceaux, dans une explosion terrible.

- L'heure n'est plus à la discussion, vieil homme.

Il voulait se battre maintenant. Il voulait sentir la magie déferler dans son corps. Il voulait sentir la cruauté, l'adrénaline s'emparer de lui. Il voulait que renaisse sa soif de sang. Comme autrefois. Il était vivant, et en pleine possession de tous ses pouvoirs. Immortel, presque. Et il allait le montrer au monde sorcier. La terreur renaîtrait, plus lancinante qu'autrefois. Son regard retomba sur Harry et un sourire tordu – tordu car aucun autre mot n'aurait pu décrire ce rictus – étira ses lèvres minces. Il avait vraiment envie de rire maintenant. L'ironie du destin était tout simplement fabuleuse.

**oO0°0Oo**

Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais imaginé ce que pouvait être un combat. Son imagination d'adolescent avait bien créé des images par centaines, mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à cette violence. Les coups vicieux qui s'ajoutaient aux sorts, les adversaires, qu'ils soient Mangemorts ou professeurs qui se jetaient les uns sur les autres, à coup de sorts sans s'occuper de savoir si c'était bien ou mal, qui meurtrissaient les corps à terre, s'acharnaient sur les blessés. Le sang qui maculait les mains et le sol, les hurlements de douleurs qui se confondaient avec les sorts criés avec haine.

Harry profita du duel qui s'engageait entre Dumbledore et Voldemort pour s'éloigner. Il aurait peut-être dû envoyer un sort, dans le dos de l'homme. Le poignarder dans le dos, voir l'horreur de la trahison sur tous les visages. La jouissance suprême lui semblait-il. Mais son instinct s'y opposait formellement. Et _si._ Le « si » était trop grave pour qu'il succombe à cette pulsion. La position de Survivant était trop confortable pour qu'il la brise en quelques secondes. De plus c'était le combat de Lord Voldemort. Il n'avait rien à y faire, et il savait que toute « aide » ne serait guère la bienvenue.

Il s'éloigna donc quelque peu. C'est pourquoi il put voir sans problème le sort. Les renforts qui arrivaient. L'Ordre. L'Auror au visage grimaçant – Maugrey – qui, le visage tordu sur une grimace immonde jetait un sort certainement interdit par la Sainte loi du ministère. Sort qui se dirigeait droit sur le dos de Lord Voldemort. Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps et se précipita sur le mage noir, il réfléchirait aux conséquences plus tard. Sûrement un reste de gène Gryffondor. Ou peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il ne supporterait pas que quelque chose arrive encore au Mage noir s'il pouvait l'empêcher. Lui qui l'avait protégé, même s'il semblé incapable de s'en souvenir maintenant. Il ferma les yeux avant la collision. Ce serait tellement bête de mourir maintenant, maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Mais si c'était nécessaire… alors qu'il en soit ainsi. La douleur lui tordit les entrailles, alors que la brûlure du sort explosait sur sa tête. Il tomba à terre. Et puis ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre**

* * *

_Certes cela fait… cinq mois que vous attendez cette suite (plus ?) mais je tiens à dire que ce chapitre fait trente pages... !! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous êtes parvenus à la fin de cet interminable chose. _

_On se retrouve donc (je l'espère !) pour le prochain (et dernier !) chapitre où nous poserons de nombreuses questions métaphysiques comme d'habitude… (que je vous épargnerai ici paske vous devez en avoir marre !) _

_A bientôt !!! _;)


	41. Parce que je l'aime I

**Titre** : Les liens du sang – LDS pour les intimes  
**Auteur** : Moi – qui d'autre ?  
**Genre** : Dark, sombre, glauque à tendance ironique. Tordu, ça oui. Et **angst**. VRAIMENT  
**Chapitre précédent** : (paske ça fait longtemps… je sais pas si ça vous sera utile mais bon…) : Harry et cie entament leur cinquième année à Poudlard. Ombrage impose sa tyrannie et bave sur Lucius qui a atterri là pour des prétextes foireux. Dégoûté par cette mégère, il tente tant bien que mal de la fuir, mais le Destin s'acharne sur lui. Les premiers mois d'école n'ont ainsi rien de très particulier : match de Quidditch, cours avec Ombrage, dissertations et foutage de gueule. Puis, Rogue apprend au détour d'une conversation avec Lucius que Voldemort compte attaquer Poudlard le soir de Noël (il faut renouveler les classiques). Il prévient Dumbledore un tard, qui prend les mesures qu'il peut. Voldemort attaque, et un beau massacre a lieu. Alors que les renforts de l'Ordre arrive, Harry se jette sur un sort destiné à Voldemort.

**Résumé** : Harry a fait des bêtises et doit payer les conséquences. L'auteur a fait un bad trip sur les dragons dans les infirmeries. A part ça, Nihil Novi Sub Sole (air philosophique qui en jette) mais on peut aussi traduire par « toujours autant de conneries dans ce chapitre » XP  
**Disclamer** : blabla pas à moi blabla pas d'argent blablabla… Chanson et traduction pas à moi ! Petite coccinelle pour la traduction (c'est un site pas un pseudo -.- ) et pis Ramstein pour la chanson.

** Avertissement **: déconseillé aux âmes sensibles, plus ça va, plus ces pauvres persos sombrent dans la névrose. Peut **choquer**. Le **rating **passe au **M **maintenant.

* * *

Je tiens vraiment à tous vous remercier pour vos encouragements. Ca m'a fait trop plaisir. Voila donc la première partie (hem) du dernier chapitre. Mais avant de vous laisser entamer votre lecture, je veux bien évidemment remercier mes revieweurs du chapitre précédent !! MERCI TOUT LE MONDE ! 

Merci à **Winrii, mellon50, raz-hal-ghoul, lili3666, Himiko-sama, Jully Reed, 666Naku, Ewilan Potter, calice 45, NEPHERIA, zaika, rebecca black, DLT, Egwene Al Vere, Jade, Maco, Caromadden, EIEN07, naeloj malfoy, lupiot**, **nymphodora tonks, naruto194, Lady Morgane Slytherin, Tsuda, tenshi-no-yuri** et un merci tout spécial à **charlotte**, ma 800ème revieweuse !

Et pis un merci tout spécial à _Lupiot_ qu'a corrigé et rendu lisible un paragraphe problématique :p

**Réponse aux questions/commentaires**

_Le temps de parution_ : (**tout le monde** lool) : Je suis réellement désolée pour le temps d'attente entre chaque chapitre. Mais bon, le tout est que cela arrive un jour. Nan je plaisante. Je dirai pour le chapitre 39 qu'il était particulièrement long et que j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de travail. Donc encore désolée… (et je réutilise cette excuse pour ce chapitre là, qui est tout aussi long, tellement, en fait que je l'ai coupé en deux --)

_Un slash ?_ : (**DLT**) euh nan désolée… Dès le début je voulais pas de couples car c'est pas trop le sujet. Mais je suppose que tu peux voir des traces de shonen-ai si tu cherches bien.

_Une boutique de scoubidous !_ (nan je n'ai pas fumé de trucs bizarre, c'est un commentaire de **Lupiot) **… maintenant que tu le dis… ¤image mentale¤ Ouais. Totalement !!

_Voldy et Harry_ (**naruto194**) :…………………(gros blanc)……(rire nerveux)… je crois que tu as mis le doigt sur un trou du scénar'… on va rien dire XD. Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer… ça m'apprendra à réfléchir un peu plus, lol. Nan sérieusement, je tâcherai de m'occuper de ce détail quand je reprendrai ma fic (oui car je compte réécrire les chapitres qui me plaisent pas et les reposter au fur et à mesure, sans que quiconque, je vous rassure n'en soit gêné XD. Donc merci d'avoir mis le doigt sur ce problème sur lequel je me pencherai :p)

* * *

Parce que décidément cette chanson de Ramstein c'est tout à fait ma fic, je vous la remets, pour l'ultime chapitre (comme ça, ça fait encore plus mélodramatique et grandiloquent. Cool nan ?). Et que ce soit la moitié numéro 1 de l'ultime chapitre est pas trop grave, hein. 

Lauft ! **----------- Courez !**  
Weil der Meister uns gesandt **---------------------- Parce que le maître nous a expédiés**  
Verkünden wir den Untergang-------------- **Nous annonçons la fin du monde**  
Der Reiter der Boshaftigkeit ---- **Le Cavalier du Malin**  
Füttert sein Geschwür aus Neid ----------**Nourrit son ulcère de jalousie**  
Die Wahrheit ist wie ein Gewitter -------- **La vérité est comme un orage**  
Es kommt zu dir du kannst es hören **-----------------Elle vient vers toi, tu peux l'entendre**  
Es kund zu tun ist ach so bitter **-----------------Elle proclame ce qui est si amer**  
Es kommt zu dir um zu zerstören **-----------------Elle vient vers toi pour te détruire**  
Weil die Nacht im Sterben lag **-------------------Parce que la nuit gît dans la mort**  
Verkünden wir den jüngsten Tag** ---------------Nous annonçons le jour nouveau**  
Es wird kein Erbarmen geben **-----Il n'y aura pas de pitié**  
Lauft, lauft um euer Leben ---------------**Courez, courez pour votre vie**  
Die Wahrheit ist ein Chor aus Wind ------- **La vérité est un choeur de vent**  
Kein Engel kommt um euch zu rächen **----------------Aucun ange ne vient pour vous venger**  
Diese Tage eure letzten sind -----------**Ces jours sont vos derniers**  
Wie Stäbchen wird es euch zerbrechen **--------------Elle vous brisera comme une baguette  
**Es kommt zu euch als das Verderben **--------------Elle vient à vous comme votre perte**  
Die Wahrheit ist ein Chor aus Wind **----------La vérité est un choeur de vent**  
Kein Engel kommt um euch zu rächen **-----------------Aucun ange ne vient pour vous venger**  
Diese Tage eure letzten sind **--------------Ces jours sont vos derniers**  
Wie Stäbchen wird es euch zerbrechen **---------------Elle vous brisera comme une baguette**

(Pour les curieux, jetez un coup d'œil sur Dailymotion :p mais évitez les live -.-O)

* * *

**Chapitre 20**  
Partie I

**Parce que je l'aime**

* * *

« Oserais-tu causer tant de mal ? » 

César Pavese, _Le métier de vivre_

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° **

**L**orsque les Mangemorts se retirèrent, il ne restait plus que du sang et des larmes. De sous les tables brisées, émergeaient quelques sixièmes années et des septièmes années penchés sur le corps de leurs camarades dont la vie avait été fauchée par les sorts de leurs adversaires. On entendait des sanglots désespérés, des adolescents qui ployaient sous le coup d'une crise d'hystérie, d'autres qui s'acharnaient violemment sur le corps d'un mangemort quelconque. Pour faire disparaître la rage et la rancœur, pour pouvoir s'acharner sur quelqu'un, sur les responsables de ce gigantesque massacre, même si c'était post mortem.

Mais pas une parole ne fut prononcée. Albus Dumbledore se releva péniblement, s'appuyant contre Severus. Une nouvelle fois, il avait une dette terrible envers le Maître des Potions. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui le bouleversait à l'heure actuelle. C'était un garçon, étendu sur le sol, baignant dans son propre sang, le visage maculé de rouge. A moitié mort, complètement peut-être. Harry Potter.

Il revoyait avec bien trop de netteté le garçon se ruer sur le sort destiné à Lord Voldemort, bousculant une ou deux personnes au passage. Albus ferma les yeux, il ne put qu'être reconnaissant à Severus de se tenir là, sinon il n'aurait jamais réussi à tenir sur ses jambes.

L'espoir qui se brise est le pire des anéantissements.

- Pas de conclusion hâtive, lui recommanda le professeur de potions.

Ah oui. Toujours attendre l'explication. L'homme était un peu sonné. Sans doute vieillissait-il comme le scandaient ses ennemis, ces cinq dernières années…

**oO0°0Oo**

- M-maître… que s'est-il passé ?

Lord Voldemort baissa les yeux sur le serviteur devant lui, aplati sur le sol, en signe de soumission. Quoiqu'à ce niveau là ce n'était même plus de la soumission, songea-t-il avec une sorte de dégoût satisfait – Lord Voldemort était quelqu'un de complexe – cela tenait plus de l'avilissement. La déchéance dans laquelle sombrait Queudver ne cessait d'heure en heure et de jour en jour de l'étonner.

- Queudver…

- Ma…Maî…

Voila qu'il se mettait à bêler. Le Mage noir reconsidéra quelques instants l'utilité de son serviteur. La stupidité était un argument en faveur de l'homme, mais il avait assez de Mangemorts idiots pour se passer de la matière informe qui stagnait, sans grande utilité entre les deux oreilles de Queudver.

- …Maître ? Je veux dire, oui maître ?

- Tais-toi. Et occupe-toi de tes affaires.

Il considéra le petit homme crasseux avec attention. Aucune utilité, vraiment. Inutile de délibérer plus longtemps.

- _Avada Kedavra_, siffla-t-il.

L'éclair vert partit comme une lame, et s'abattit sur le traître des Gryffondor alors qu'un souffle de vent traversait la pièce. Satisfait, Voldemort baissa sa baguette. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, la mort de cet imbécile pouvait revêtir un ou deux avantages. D'un geste, il fit apparaître un elfe de maison qui fit disparaître le corps avant de s'évanouir à son tour dans les airs.

**oO0°0Oo**

Hermione Granger était d'une humeur massacrante. Mais d'une humeur vraiment horrible. Le genre d'humeur typiquement féminine qui fait fuir tous les êtres normalement constitués. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, Ron Weasley ne l'avait jamais vue dans un tel état – pourtant il y en avait eu des occasions où la jeune fille se mettait à vociférer et tempêter comme un dragon. Les rares imbéciles qui essayaient de la contredire ou de lui chercher des noises avaient en réponse des sorts de plus en plus inventifs. Crabbe avait fini à l'infirmerie en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire – aucune preuve n'accusait Granger, mais tout le monde savait qu'elle était responsable de la teinte bleue myrtille qu'avait pris son visage.

Et ça faisait une semaine que cela durait. Ron allait exploser. Il aimait _bien_ Hermione, oui, d'accord, c'était une des filles les plus chouettes qu'il avait rencontré, mais il ne fallait pas pousser le chaudron trop loin.

- Non mais tu as _vu_ cet article ? vociférait-elle en avalant sa salade d'endives (dans sa rage, elle manqua de planter sa fourchette dans la main de Neville).

- Hermione, _calme-toi_ ! chuchota Ron à son oreille.

Ombrage n'était pas loin et elle surveillait d'un air mauvais les élèves qui recevaient des journaux. Elle avait bien essayé de les interdire à Poudlard, mais elle s'était heurtée à une telle vague de protestation qu'elle avait dû y renoncer. De toute façon, plus d'une trentaine de personnes avaient _vu_ Vous-Savez-Qui. Nier son retour était tout simplement de la stupidité et de l'aveuglement borné.

Tout le monde savait que les journalistes _étaient_ des gens bornés. Et en y ajoutant un Ministre stupide, la sauce n'avait pas très bon goût.

- Non mais écoute cela ! _Le conte de Noël tourne au cauchemar. Il y a une semaine, Poudlard alertait le monde magique. En plein milieu du réveillon, une bande de sorciers, vêtus comme des Mangemorts ont attaqué la Grande Salle et causé de nombreux dégâts. Parmi les blessés, on peut hélas compter le jeune Harry Potter qui est entre la vie et la mort depuis plusieurs jours. _

_Parmi ces « invités » de mauvais augure, plusieurs témoins affirment avoir aperçu la silhouette d'une personne que l'on pourrait identifier comme étant, peut-être, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom._

_Après enquête, les Aurors du Ministère de la Magie, ont conclu qu'un des sinistres plaisantins de Noël a dû user d'un sort pour prendre cette terrible apparence, et abuser ainsi d'impressionnables enfants. (suite en page 3.)_

Ron soupira.

- Oui, je sais Hermione, cela fait une semaine qu'ils chantent la même chanson.

- Comment peut-on être borné à ce point ?

- C'est pas de l'entêtement, c'est de la peur.

-…

- Admettre le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, c'est se replonger dans les Jours Sombres. Et personne ne veut ça. La politique du « plus jamais ».

- C'est complètement idiot.

Ron haussa les épaules.

- Ouais. Tu peux pas comprendre. Tu ne viens pas… d'une famille sorcière.

Sans prêter attention au regard meurtrier que lui lança son amie, Ron échangea un regard avec Neville. Le garçon avait le regard perdu dans le vague, comme s'il était plongé dans quelque horrible souvenir.

- Ouais, c'est idiot. Ouais, Fudge ne pense qu'à son propre pouvoir. Mais en même temps, fermer les yeux… c'est ce qu'il y a de plus facile. Et tout le monde n'est pas à l'abri à Poudlard…, soupira le rouquin.

**oO0°0Oo**

Quinze jours passèrent. La nouvelle année ne fut guère saluée à Poudlard, l'infirmerie était encore trop pleine pour que les élèves aient le cœur à s'amuser. Draco passait tous les jours à l'infirmerie. Mais à chaque fois, le dragon qui en défendait l'accès secouait la tête. « Il ne s'est pas réveillé, monsieur Malfoy, il ne sert à rien d'aller le voir. » Et il avait beau protesté, rien n'y faisait, elle ne le laissait pas voir son ami. Draco était frustré, et il commençait à être _vraiment _de mauvaise humeur. Il avait été jusqu'à envisager de s'introduire dans la Tour des Gryffondor pour « emprunter » la cape d'invisibilité de son ami. Il devait vraiment être désespéré pour ne serait-ce qu'imaginer une chose pareille.

Mais il était inquiet, et personne ne semblait prêt à lui donner la moindre information. Une vraie conspiration. Il supposait que cela avait des rapports avec les liens étroits de son père envers un certain Mage noir. Mais lorsqu'il avait abordé Granger et Weasley pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un détail – du genre, « se réveillera-t-il un jour ? » – il n'eut droit qu'à une réponse évasive – « on ne peut _rien_ dire » – et Malfoy s'était retrouvé à haïr ces deux crétins plus que n'importe qui au monde. Bordel, ils _savaient_ que Potter et lui étaient _amis_, et ils refusaient de ne parler. Draco avait des envies de meurtre.

Finalement, après avoir menacé les valeureux Gryffys de leur faire ingurgiter du Veritaserum par le biais de leur prochain repas, il réussit à obtenir quelques informations. Oui, Harry allait se réveiller, bientôt, peut-être, on ne savait pas quand. Pour le moment, impossible de déterminer les séquelles qu'avait laissé le sort, il fallait attendre que le Gryffondor se réveille. Draco les remercia pour l'information et leur souhaita une bonne journée.

**oO0°0Oo**

- Tu en es sûr ?

La voix claqua, froide comme la glace, coupante comme une lame.

- Absolument. Mais selon l'infirmière de Poudlard, ce n'est que temporaire. Il finira par se réveiller… C'est une femme compétente, même si ce n'est pas une Sang Pur….

Voldemort eut un tic agacé. Il se foutait pas mal des origines de Poppy Pomfresh. Une seule chose importait : l'évolution du cas Harry Potter.

- Et Rogue tu le surveilles ?

- Oui, Maître. Je…

- Quoi ?

- Pardonnez-moi, Maître… mais je… je le trouve _un peu trop_ proche de Dumbledore…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? grinça Voldemort.

- Ce ne sont rien d'autre que des présomptions, monseigneur, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il… s'éloigne de nous.

Le mage noir resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis il leva sa baguette.

- _Endoloris._ Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir autorisé à porter un jugement sur un Mangemort.

Peut-être que les cris de son serviteur parviendraient un tant soit peu à calmer la colère grandissante dans son ventre. Sa main se referma sur la baguette alors que la puissance du sort s'intensifiait, en même temps que sa rage. Personne ne pouvait le trahir. Jamais. Pas sans mourir dans d'atroces souffrances en tout cas.

**oO0°0Oo**

Rogue avait finalement cédé. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, peut-être parce que l'inquiétude de Albus était réellement préoccupante. Après tout, si _Albus Dumbledore_ était inquiet, le monde pouvait tout aussi bien tomber en morceaux. Et puis, lui aussi il se posait des questions. Lui aussi voulait des réponses.

Il ne fut pas facile de convoquer les Gryffondor. Le champ de manœuvre était considérablement réduit à cause d'Ombrage qui furetait partout.

Ils avaient alors interrogé pendant des heures les proches de Harry. Granger. Weasley. Et même ces petits crétins de Londubat et de Finnigan. A la recherche de _quelque chose_. N'importe quoi qui eût pu donner un indice de ce qu'il se passait. Le sujet récurrent était les Moldus chez qui vivait Potter. Mais vu qu'ils étaient morts, ils étaient revenus à la case départ. Sinon, un parfait Gryffondor en tout point. Ca aurait dû les rassurer.

Puis Rogue proposa d'interroger les deux frères de Ronald. Ils étaient intelligents et observateurs. Pour des Gryffondor du moins. Et ce qu'ils dirent était effrayant.

- Certainement, répondit Fred, sombrement.

Il y avait un an et demi qu'ils n'avaient pas touché à ces souvenirs. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'ils les remueraient de nouveau un jour.

- L'été dernier… on a soigné Harry en secret dans notre chambre.

- Soigné ? En secret ? répéta Rogue – qui se préoccupait moins de sauvegarder sa couverture glaciale et lointaine que d'éclaircir cette histoire pour de bon.

- Oui.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Severus qui sentait pointer une migraine peu sympathique dans son crâne. Cela commençait à devenir une habitude.

Georges haussa les épaules, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

- Le scénario classique quand un ivrogne passablement violent se met en colère : Harry a été tabassé par son oncle.

- Et pour autant que je sache, cette fois-là n'était pas la première.

Dumbledore eut un mouvement de recul. Ce geste lui avait sans aucun doute échappé. Severus plaignit l'homme. Albus Dumbledore avait la manie d'endosser la responsabilité de la cruauté des autres (« j'aurais dû prévoir, j'aurais dû, j'aurais dû… »). Vu qu'il appréciait sincèrement le gamin, ces révélations l'avaient bouleversé.

- En êtes vous certain, Frederic ?

- Tout à fait, confirma le rouquin, en essayant de ne pas faire attention aux images mentales qui lui revenaient. Il nous a supplié de n'en parler à personne.

-…

-…

-…

-…

- Enfin bref ; il avait une baguette intraçable aussi, pour se défendre. Cette fois-là, il ne l'avait pas sur lui.

- La famille de Potter n'est pas morte ? intervint Rogue .

- Si, confirma Georges.

- Mais c'était un accident – de voiture – ajouta son frère, se sentant obligé d'ajouter cet élément au vu de l'expression du visage du maître des potions. Encore un peu et celui-ci ferait passer Harry au rang de coupable alors qu'il était la victime de l'histoire.

Albus ferma les yeux.

- Un lien, quelque chose avec Voldemort ?

- Rien remarqué…, soupira George alors que son jumeau hochait la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Harry leur avait semblé malheureux, terrifié mais pas désireux de transformer des moldus en chair à baguette.

**ooooooooooo**

_« - Je vais prévenir Maman, dit George d'une voix blanche._

_- Non !_

_Personne ne devait savoir. Jamais._

_- Je n'aurais pas dû venir._

_- Ok, on ne dira rien. Tiens bois ça._

_- Il t'a frappé, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- J'avais oublié de prendre ma baguette avec moi, murmura Harry en avalant la potion avec une grimace. Il eut un sourire blasé. J'avais perdu l'habitude depuis tout ce temps. Heureusement qu'il est là pour se rappeler à mon bon souvenir._

_Son "père" ne lui avait jamais autant manqué._

_- Arrête de dire des choses pareilles, soupira Fred. Est… Est-ce qu'il n'a fait… que te frapper ?_

_Harry plongea son regard dans les yeux extrêmement sérieux du rouquin. Il eut la vague impression de s'être trouvé des alliés._

_- Non, il ne m'a pas violé si tu veux savoir, dit Harry. Il se souille assez comme ça en portant la main sur un monstre alors "autre chose"… »_

**ooooooooooo**

- Il avait juste l'air terrifié, dit Fred en haussant les épaules. Et…

- Fataliste.

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent. Un silence s'installa avant que Rogue ne pose la question suivante.

- Vous savez d'où il tenait sa baguette ?

- … Malfoy.

Severus hocha la tête, tentant de ne pas écarquiller les yeux de surprise ; il était à peu près certain que Albus était aussi ahuri que lui – pour autant que Albus Dumbledore puisse être « ahuri ».

Puis Albus remercia les jumeaux qui sortirent en silence. Une fois ceux-ci disparus, Rogue se tourna vers Dumbledore.

- Qu'en pensez-vous, Albus ?

Le vieil homme secoua la tête, le regard perdu.

- Il semble, encore une fois, que les choses soient plus compliquées qu'il n'y paraît au premier abord.

Le professeur de potions poussa un soupir. Comme toujours, Albus Dumbledore maniait l'art de ne pas répondre aux questions avec brio.

- Qu'allez vous faire ? insista-t-il.

- Pour le moment, dit le Directeur, on ne peut qu'attendre le réveil de Harry.

Il croisa ses doigts sous son menton, les yeux plongés dans le vide. Puis il les releva vers l'homme devant lui.

- Mais si l'inaction ne vous sied pas mon ami, vous pouvez continuer à alimenter l'infirmerie en potions curatives. J'ai la sensation que nous en aurons besoin dans les jours qui viennent.

Rogue hésita, puis ouvrit la bouche.

- Je vais tâcher de parler à Draco Malfoy ce soir. J'aimerai savoir ce que Draco vient faire dans cette histoire.

Albus leva la tête.

- Bonne idée, mon ami.

Rogue hocha la tête, tentant de ne pas relever la morosité qu'il sentait dans le ton du directeur de Poudlard. Puis il quitta le bureau, tâchant d'éviter de se dire, qu'une fois de plus toutes les embrouilles qu'il rencontrait n'était causée que par une seule personne.

**oO0°0Oo**

- Draco…

- _Quoi encore_ ?

- Oh ça va ton humeur, j't'ai rien fait, grommela Crabbe.

Malfoy faillit répliquer que sa seule existence l'exaspérait, mais il s'abstint.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix radoucie.

- Rogue te cherche partout. Il veut te parler.

Draco grimaça.

- Merci Vincent, marmonna-t-il.

- Et tant qu'on y est, ajouta le Serpentard, Ombrage aussi. Elle veut te parler de tes « nouveaux » devoirs.

Draco roula des yeux. Il y a quelques semaines, cette perspective l'enchantait. Pouvoir rabaisser ces crétins de Gryffondor et traumatiser les Poufsouffles plus que d'ordinaire était_réellement_ séduisant. Mais il avait la tête à autre chose. Le réveil de Harry par exemple. Et les conséquences qu'il y aurait. Draco réfléchissait à la question, et se disait qu'il fallait qu'il fût le premier à voir le brun à son réveil. Harry serait très certainement désorienté, après cet étrange coma. Et après réflexion, le blond se disait que la meilleure des solutions était que le brun simule une amnésie.

Il préférait ne pas penser aux conséquences hasardeuses dont Pomfresh avait fait part quelques jours auparavant. Il y aurait très certainement des séquelles, et Draco ne voulait pas imaginer lesquelles. Au moins, l'infirmière était certaine que son ami se réveillerait, « ce n'était qu'une question de jours ». Si c'était Poppy Pomfresh qui le disait…

Draco salua Vincent d'un signe de tête avant de tourner les talons pour aller voir Rogue. Il irait voir la vieille pie plus tard.

**oO0°0Oo**

Rogue était assis à son bureau et corrigeait des copies. Il releva la tête quand le Serpentard entra, mais son visage resta impassible.

- Vincent Crabbe m'a dit que vous me cherchiez.

- En effet, monsieur Malfoy. Je vous cherchais. Je voulais vous parler de quelque chose.

- De quoi ?

L'air grave du Maître des Potions ne plaisait pas à Draco qui sentait venir une conversation qu'il aurait été mieux d'éviter. Il avait raison.

- De Potter.

- De Potter ?

Cette conversation risquait en effet d'être déplaisante.

- Vos oreilles ne vous font pas défaut, monsieur Malfoy.

- Quoi, Potter, monsieur ? Le Gryffondor est à l'article de la mort à l'infirmerie. Rien à ajouter, si ?

Severus lui jeta un regard menaçant.

- J'ai parlé à des amis de Potter. Ils m'ont dit des choses intéressantes à votre sujet.

Draco se demanda quels amis de Potter auraient pu dire des choses intéressantes à Rogue. Il ne devait sûrement pas se référer à Granger ou Weaslaid.

- Des choses comme quoi ?

- Comme le fait que vous ayez fourni une baguette intraçable à Potter.

Draco se mordit les lèvres. Définitivement pas la belette ou Je-Sais-Tout. Il existait des Gryffondor au courant de_ça_ ? A qui Harry avait-il pu bien parler sans l'en avertir ?

- Qui vous a dit ça ?

Rogue le sonda du regard. Draco ne cilla pas, ne baissa pas les yeux.

- Fred et Georges Weasley.

- Ah.

- C'est donc vrai ?

Il ne servait à rien de mentir à Rogue, Draco le savait. Ce type détectait les mensonges à des kilomètres. Un truc de magie de l'esprit qu'il pratiquait, paraissait-il. Utile pour lui, fâcheux pour d'autres.

- C'est vrai, soupira le blond.

- Lucius est au courant ?

Draco considéra son professeur. Il trouvait curieux que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou son père n'aient rien dit à Rogue. Il avait confiance en lui, mais ce fait était suffisamment étonnant pour qu'il se montre prudent. Omettre n'était _pas_ mentir. Après tout, à l'époque, son père n'en avait rien su.

- Non. Je lui ai volé en troisième année. Ne lui dites pas, il serait furieux.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait une chose pareille ? s'étonna Severus.

Le blond baissa les yeux pour échapper au regard fixe de l'enseignant. Cette fois-ci il était vraiment gêné. Il avait l'impression de trahir Potter. Il savait que le brun préférait mourir plutôt que de savoir ce genre de choses ébruitées. Il plaçait sa fierté en premier lieu. Comme un foutu Serpentard.

- Potter avait des problèmes avec sa famille…

- Et vous aidez tous les Gryffondor battus ? C'est très noble de votre part, monsieur Malfoy.

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Nous nous entendons bien, Potter et moi.

- Cela a dû m'échapper, grimaça Severus.

- On préférait que ça ne se sache pas trop. Et puis j'ai été assez mêlé aux histoires de Potter, ça aurait dû vous mettre la puce à l'oreille, professeur.

_Touché._

Mais c'était tellement invraisemblable que Rogue avait occulté le phénomène. Un Potter et un Malfoy_amis_ tenait non pas de la quatrième dimension mais au moins de la septième. C'était de l'ordre du grand délire cosmique. Et délire cosmique, il semblait y avoir. Les certitudes de Severus Rogue venaient de prendre un bon coup de bélier.

- Pourquoi lui avez-vous donné cette fichue baguette, monsieur Malfoy ?

- J'ai parlé avec lui, à la fin de notre deuxième année. Certaine de ses blessures ont mal guéries, et lui ont laissé des cicatrices pas forcément jolies. Il arrêtait pas de faire des cauchemars, il était toujours fatigué. J'avais peut-être que douze ans, mais je n'ai jamais été _si_ idiot. D'autant que vous savez autant que moi que nous avons quelques cas chez les Serpentards qui ont des problèmes du même genre.

Severus savait. Il y avait des âmes écorchées dans toutes les Maisons, évidemment, mais elles semblaient se retrouver plus fréquemment à Serpentard.

- Bref… il a parlé, il m'a montré ces cicatrices, et j'ai décidé de l'aider, autant que possible. Potter est un gars bien, réglo. Pas un Gryffondor à l'esprit étroit. Il comprend des choses ; il aurait fait un bon Serpentard, monsieur.

Severus resta silencieux, réfléchissant à ce que Draco venait de lui apprendre. Il ne trouvait pas surprenant le fait qu'aucun des deux enfants n'aient parlé à un adulte. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être Draco aurait-il dit un mot à Lucius ; mais rien n'était moins certain.

- Mh. Vous croyez qu'il a pu tuer sa famille ?

- Sa famille est morte dans un accident, monsieur, dit Draco. Mais… elle continuait de l'abuser durant l'été. J'ai reçu des lettres terrifiées. Ils l'enfermaient dans la cave durant des jours sans manger ni boire. Il aurait pu leur faire du mal, sûrement si les choses s'étaient encore dégradées…

- Je vois, murmura Severus, pensif.

- Qu'auriez-vous fait à sa place ?

Le professeur ne répondit pas. Il releva juste la tête, fixant son élève d'un air impénétrable.

- Bien, monsieur Malfoy. Vous devez certainement avoir des choses à faire n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, professeur, répondit Draco en se levant.

Sans un mot de plus, le blond sortit de la classe. Oui, il avait des choses à faire. Envoyer un hibou à son père, par exemple. Il trouvait curieux que Lucius ne soit pas revenu à Poudlard. Et il aurait aussi aimé comprendre pourquoi le seigneur des ténèbres ne jugeait pas utile de tenir Severus Rogue un peu mieux informé quant au cas Harry Potter. Et puis, tant qu'à faire, il demanderait des nouvelles de sa mère, aussi.

**oO0°0Oo**

Une fois qu'il eût quitté le bureau de Rogue, Draco se motiva pour aller voir Ombrage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ? Si elle prononçait le nom de son père, Draco ne répondait plus de ses nerfs. Le jeune garçon ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait rejoint la Grande Inquisitrice. Il était certain que Harry n'y aurait jamais pris part. Ca avait été drôle au début – il pouvait traumatiser encore plus de personnes de cette manière, notamment les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle qui s'aventuraient trop loin de leurs antres. Le nombre de fois où Granger s'était pointée parce qu'il avait terrifié un deuxième année…Elle lui avait parlé de Harry, ce qui l'avait fait plus rire qu'autre chose.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait percé les ombres dissimulées derrière Saint Potter. D'accord, Harry était bon acteur mais il y avait toujours des ratés, c'était tout de même étonnant que sa couverture soit intacte. Peu importe. Le spectacle de leur chute serait tout juste plus amusant s'il n'avait aucun doute : ils tomberaient de vraiment haut. Comme quoi n'est pas plus aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir.

Draco ne comprenait pas. Personne n'avait remarqué les blessures sur son dos ? Personne n'avait remarqué la rage qui tendait chacun de ses muscles ? Comment ses secrets pouvaient-ils restés ainsi, inviolés ? Ils ne voulaient pas savoir, conclut Draco. Contrairement à Draco qui avait harcelé, tourmenté et menacé Harry pour _le connaître_. La pensée que finalement il était un ami tout à fait acceptable s'implanta dans son esprit. Et c'était assez agréable de songer qu'il pouvait compter sur quelqu'un comme celui-ci pouvait se reposer sur lui. Peut-être pas très prudent, mais agréable.

**oO0°0Oo**

Trois semaines après l'attaque de Noël, Harry Potter ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois. En un instant, l'infirmière était près de lui. Elle craignit un instant que ce soit, comme auparavant une simple réaction des paupières – l'œil qui papillonne, s'ouvre et se referme immédiatement – mais non, les yeux verts restèrent à moitié ouvert.

- Monsieur Potter ? Monsieur Potter, vous m'entendez ?

Harry bougea imperceptiblement la tête. Il essaya de se tourner mais une vive douleur l'arrêta.

- Il fait… froid, murmura-t-il.

Inquiète, Madame Pomfresh effleura le front de son patient. Mais celui-ci avait déjà replongé dans l'inconscience. Un pli soucieux barra le front de la femme, alors qu'elle se précipitait vers la cheminée de ses appartements pour appeler Albus. Quelques secondes plus tard, la tête du directeur apparaissait dans l'âtre.

- Il y a du nouveau, Poppy ? demanda-t-il.

- On peut dire ça, Albus, répondit-elle. Monsieur Potter a ouvert les yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Oui. Mais il n'a dit que quelques mots avant de s'évanouir – encore.

Le visage enflammé d'Albus se crispa.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Qu'il avait froid. J'ai jeté un sort de chaleur à l'infirmerie.

Elle sourit.

- Maintenant, j'ai bon espoir qu'il se rétablisse assez vite.

- Merci de m'avoir contacté, Poppy, dit gentiment Albus. Je dois justement avoir du thé à la verveine qui infuse. En voulez-vous ?

La femme refusa poliment et Albus disparut de sa cheminée.

**oO0°0Oo**

- Vous m'avez appelé Maître ?

Lucius était un peu inquiet. Depuis que Voldemort avait tué Queudver – qui était Celui-Qui-Avait-Permis-Qu'**il**-Revienne – l'ambiance au château d'Albanie était un peu délicate. Les Avada Kedavra du Maître étaient toujours tombés comme la foudre – jamais au même endroit, ce qui était une chose bien normale, mais surtout jamais quand on s'y attendait. Mais _à priori_ il existait des critères qui pouvaient vous sauver un Mangemort pour une semaine ou deux. Comme un service important rendu au Maître…

- Oui, Lucius.

Le blond s'inclina puis se redressa, lentement.

- Il va falloir songer à faire sortir Potter de Poudlard.

Les yeux rouges étincelaient, mais Lucius n'aurait pas pu dire pourquoi.

- Le faire sortir, Maître ?

- Il est impensable que le garçon passe ses BUSE là-bas.

- Sauf votre respect…

C'était de la colère, là dans ces yeux. Lucius déglutit.

- Il s'est interposé devant vous, Maître. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que le vieux fou laisse passer cela.

- Tu vas retourner à Poudlard. C'est toi qui le feras sortir.

- Vous croyez que Dumbledore me laissera faire ?

- Il n'aura pas le choix, déclara Voldemort. Car Poudlard ne lui appartient plus.

Voldemort éclata de rire. Et Lucius ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de s'incliner et de se retirer avec la promesse d'exécuter les ordres.

**oO0°0Oo**

La nuit était bien avancée lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, parce qu'il faisait noir, si noir qu'aucune lumière ne lui parvenait. Il se demanda d'abord s'il était mort. Puis, lorsqu'il se souvint des grandes lignes des derniers événements – ce qui lui prit quelques secondes – il se demanda si le vieux Dumbledore avait enfin agi avec intelligence et l'avait enfermé dans quelque mystérieuse salle de Poudlard. La dernière expérience n'étant pas son meilleur souvenir, il espéra tout de même que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Monsieur Potter ? Monsieur Potter vous êtes réveillé ? Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ?

C'était la voix de Madame Pomfresh. Il n'y avait qu'elle à Poudlard pour déborder ainsi d'inquiétude.

- Oui, je…

- Si vous saviez comme vous nous avez inquiétés ! Nous sommes presque au mois de février, cela va faire trois semaines que vous étiez dans le coma.

- Trois semaines ?

Voila qui n'était pas prévu. Que s'était-il passé déjà ? Ses pensées tournaient, et il avait du mal à les fixer. C'était comme si un voile blanc recouvrait son esprit, et qu'il se reformait dès qu'il parvenait à n'en déchirer ne serait-ce qu'un lambeau. C'était comme si son cerveau était monté dans un manège, et l'expression « être sonné » semblait soudainement prendre tout son sens.

- Est-ce que vous avez mal quelque part ?

- A… à la tête… un peu… est-ce… vous pourriez allumer la lumière, s'il vous plaît ?

Un silence gêné lui répondit.

- Monsieur Potter… il est midi. Il fait parfaitement clair, l'informa l'infirmière d'une voix inquiète.

Harry ouvrit la bouche. Un frisson glacial caressa sa colonne vertébrale alors que le feu cuisant de la panique s'allumait dans ses veines.

-…il… fait… jour ?

- Ne bougez pas, Potter… je vais appeler quelqu'un.

Harry aurait voulu crier qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon aller nulle part, qu'il ne voyait rien du tout, qu'il voulait se réveiller de ce cauchemar, qu'il voulait, qu'il voulait... Il ne se rendit pas compte que Pomfresh se précipitait hors de l'infirmerie.

**oO0°0Oo**

Minerva tapota avec nervosité le bras de son fauteuil. Elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas Albus. Comment pouvait-il rester aussi calme dans une situation pareille ? Elle se souvint que Albus était _toujours_ calme. C'était un roc inébranlable sur lequel on pouvait compter. Lucius Malfoy était de retour à Poudlard, et Dolorès Ombrage terrorisait toujours les élèves. Le professeur de Métamorphose imaginait bien cette situation en définition du mot « chaotique ». Elle voulait que Albus résolve ce problème, que tout redevienne normal. Mais un simple coup de baguette magique ne suffirait pas cette fois-ci. Minerva en était, hélas, convaincue. Pourtant le vieux directeur restait aussi calme que d'ordinaire, sirotant un thé quelconque en parlant des machinations de Voldemort. Ca avait quelque chose de… rassurant.

- Tom mijote certainement quelque chose, s'il nous renvoie Lucius.

- Vous croyez qu'il y a un rapport avec Monsieur Potter ?

- J'en suis persuadé, dit sombrement le vieil homme. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons faire dès maintenant de Harry une priorité. Tant qu'il n'est pas réveillé, il ne sert à rien de tirer des plans sur la comète. Il faut donc s'attaquer à un autre problème.

- Vous pensez à Dolorès ?

Dumbledore porta son thé à ses lèvres et dégusta une gorgée du liquide bouillant. Puis il posa la tasse sur la table à côté de lui, avant de regarder de nouveau sa vieille amie.

- Précisément.

- Vous avez… des idées ?

- Pas encore. Mais cela va venir.

- Êtes-vous certain que cette pièce est sûre ?

- Totalement. Je crois que Lucius s'avère utile dans ce cas précis. Il ne fait aucun doute que Miss Ombrage lui tient compagnie.

Minerva réussit à réprimer un ricanement. Elle se demanda si Severus avait déjà été tenté de saboter le jus de citrouille d'un des intéressés pour ajouter une potion d'attirance…

- Cornélius a vraisemblablement peur du retour de Voldemort. Il croit que j'ai inventé cette histoire pour monter la population contre lui.

- Il croit ce que lui a dit son entourage.

- Je pense qu'il est assez borné pour se convaincre de fermer les yeux devant l'indéniable. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'attaque de Noël n'a pas été suffisante pour faire changer son opinion d'un pouce. J'aurais cru qu'il profiterait de l'occasion pour nous envoyer une demie douzaine d'Aurors…

- Il sait que nombre d'entre eux vous sont fidèles Albus et…

Ils furent interrompus par l'irruption de Madame Pomfresh dans la cheminée. Celle-ci avait dû agir avec précipitation, car des étincelles giclèrent du feu.

- Albus !

- Poppy ?

- C'est Potter, monsieur… c'est… Il est réveillé !

- L'est-il vraiment ? demanda Minerva, qui devait craindre que l'adolescent ne sombre de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

- Oui… mais… vous feriez mieux de venir au plus vite.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Il-il semblerait que le garçon ait perdu la vue… je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire une analyse –

Ajouter une phrase de plus aurait été superflu. Albus s'était déjà levé, suivi de près par Minerva. Ils laissèrent derrière eux un phénix émettant une note stridente, et un service de thé blanc où refroidissait déjà l'infusion brune.

**oO0°0Oo**

Malheureusement, il fut impossible de tirer quoique ce soit du gamin, totalement paniqué. Il semblait à peine les entendre, tournant la tête dans tous les sens. Dumbledore et MacGonagall durent repartir rapidement, pour que Pomfresh puisse s'occuper de l'adolescent avant qu'il ne se blesse. Avec la promesse de les rappeler dès que ce serait médicalement possible, Poppy les mit poliment à la porte de son infirmerie.

- Monsieur Potter, calmez-vous ou je devrai vous jeter un sort !

Harry Potter tentait désespérément de sortir de son lit, et cherchait à tâtons des points de repère. Son cœur battait à toute allure alors qu'il sentait les mains de l'infirmière sur son front. Il les agrippa pour les éloigner de lui. Elles étaient fraîches et rêches. Pomfresh finit par céder et se recula légèrement, le lâchant. Le jeune homme se calma. Ses yeux ouverts, fixes étaient terrifiants. Il faisait vraiment peine à voir.

- Tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité ici. Personne ne vous fera de mal.

Potter cessa bientôt tout mouvement, essayant de se persuader qu'il était en train de rêver, de _cauchemarder_, qu'il ne tarderait pas à se réveiller.

- Je dois vous examiner, monsieur Potter.

Harry frissonna brutalement comme l'infirmière reposait doucement sa main sur son avant bras gauche. Cette fois, il n'eut pas d'autres réactions.

- Je dois savoir si vous avez d'autres séquelles. Le sort était dangereux.

Harry crut qu'elle allait ajouter quelque chose, mais rien ne vint. Il l'entendit marmonner un sort. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Harry ferma les yeux par automatisme, et attendit qu'elle ait fini. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne rêvait pas.

**oO0°0Oo**

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Difficile à dire, soupira Madame Pomfresh. D'après mon premier examen, il ne garde aucune autre séquelle.

- Celle-ci semble suffisante, fit remarquer Minerva, en jetant un coup d'œil au garçon.

- Savez-vous si ce sera… permanent ? demanda Albus.

- Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire, répondit l'infirmière. C'est déjà quelque chose qu'il se soit réveillé aussi... vite. Comme vous le savez, cette malédiction n'a rien de bénin. La constitution de ce garçon est extraordinaire.

_Ouais, dites plutôt que mon corps a l'habitude d'encaisser toutes sortes de coups_, songea sombrement le dit-garçon.

**oO0°0Oo**

- Père ? Je m'inquiétais… est-ce que tout va comme vous le voulez ?

Lucius lança un regard assassin à son fils. Celui-ci avait le chic pour arriver au pire moment, et poser les questions les plus énervantes. Il le démontrait chaque jour d'une nouvelle manière. On aurait pu penser que ces malheureux coups du sort finiraient par passer, mais non. Ca ne manquait presque jamais. Chaque fois que Lucius était _particulièrement_ hors de lui, son rejeton traînait dans le coin pour poser des questions énervantes.

- Pas exactement, non. Mais ce n'est pas ton problème Draco, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de tes BUSE.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

- Il paraît que Harry s'est réveillé, dit-il pour changer de sujet.

Draco ne tenait pas à endurer le courroux de son père. Il n'était pas responsable de la mauvaise humeur de son père. Sûrement quelque chose à voir avec la stupidité de Fudge ou l'existence de Weasley.

- Il « paraît » ? répéta Lucius.

- Rien de sûr… c'est juste une rumeur, personne n'a pu le voir, pas même ses fidèles Gryffondor.

Lucius se renfrogna.

- Si c'est vrai, les problèmes vont vraiment commencer.

- Hein ?

- Ne sois pas si vulgaire, rétorqua automatiquement le blond en roulant des yeux. Ton ami a protégé le Maître d'une puissante malédiction devant une cinquantaine d'amoureux des Moldus. Crois-tu que le vieux fou laissera passer une chose pareille comme ça ?

-…

- Les problèmes vont vraiment commencer, répéta Lucius. Il se sentait épuisé, à bout de nerfs. Il voulait _vraiment_ que cette histoire se termine.

- Harry…

- C'est pour cela que je suis ici, dit sombrement Lucius.

- Et le professeur Rogue ? Pourquoi est-il ici ?

Lucius haussa les épaules.

- C'est aussi une question que je me pose. Mais il ne nous appartient pas de déceler les projets du Maître. Il nous le dira en temps voulu, je suppose.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Mais le regard coupant que lui jeta son père le fit taire.

- Tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ta salle commune, l'heure du couvre-feu sera bientôt passée.

- Bonne nuit père.

_Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis ici, depuis le début. Pas seulement pour faire basculer le pouvoir de Dumbledore. C'est surtout pour veiller sur ce garçon. Est-il si précieux aux yeux du Maître ?_

Tout de même, la question Rogue le démangeait. C'était un caillou très désagréable dans sa botte, et tout le monde sait qu'il n'y a rien de plus agaçant qu'un caillou glissé dans une chaussure. Continuer à marcher sans y faire attention consistait un exploit que Lucius ne se sentait pas prêt à accomplir.

_Et puis merde,_ jura-t-il mentalement.

Il saisit le petit miroir qui ne le quittait jamais et prononça à voix basse le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un visage blanc et des yeux rouges apparurent dans la surface lisse.

- Qu'y a-t-il Lucius ?

- Des nouvelles peut-être.

-… je t'écoute.

- Il se pourrait que le jeune Potter se soit réveillé. Je n'en suis pas sûr. Je voulais vous avertir.

- Tu as bien fait, siffla l'homme.

Les yeux rouges se plissèrent.

- Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est au sujet de Severus, Maître…

- Ne t'occupe pas de lui.

-… il a la confiance du vieux fou. Pas de doute que –

Malgré le miroir, Lucius sentit la morsure impitoyable du regard de son Maître.

- Pardonnez-moi. Je voulais juste –

- Peu importe, grogna Voldemort, avant que le miroir ne brille faiblement et lui renvoie son reflet.

Lucius ferma les yeux. Bien, bien, _bien_. Cette fois, il était mort. Non seulement ce putain de caillou ne s'était pas délogé d'un pouce, mais en plus il venait d'énerver le Maître, ce qui signifiait qu'à la prochaine incartade (ou rencontre de visu) il était bon pour une séance de Doloris.

_Parfait_.

Il y a des jours, où même les Serpentards les plus Serpentards agissent stupidement sous le coup d'une émotion_stupide_. Il allait donc, se calmer, écouter sagement les ordres du Maître (oublier l'existence de Severus ainsi que toutes ces choses étranges qui planaient autour du Maître de Potion – son apparente dévotion à Dumbledore par exemple) et se concentrer sur la tâche qu'il devait accomplir. Un hibou venait de lui apporter du courrier provenant du Ministère qu'il devait examiner au plus vite.

Ca lui occuperait la tête quelques heures. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

**oO0°0Oo**

C'était tellement terrifiant comme sensation, qu'il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de la connaître. C'était comme si le monde avait disparu, emporté par un tourbillon de ténèbres d'où n'émergeait plus que des sons. Le monde était toujours là, Harry le savait, certaines choses ne trompent pas – le lit sous son dos, le mur derrière sa tête, qu'il pouvait toucher en tendant la main – mais il était comme… mort.

Terrifié comme jamais peut-être auparavant. Ce n'était pas une terreur _blanche_, qui ne laissait aucune place aux pensées, comme ça avait été le cas sous les coups de son oncle. C'était une terreur _réfléchie_. Une terreur _logique_, presque, _évidente._ Des tonnes de pensées affluaient dans son esprit, des plus jamais, plus jamais, sans fin, horrifiés.

Durant quelques secondes, il s'était extirpé de son lit, mais son corps n'avait pas suivi, son corps semblait avoir tout oublié, comme si la coordination de ses membres était étroitement liée à sa vue. Il avait été incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il avait senti l'infirmière qui le rattrapait.

- Calmez-vous, Potter, ou je devrai vous donner des calmants.

Qu'elle les donne ces maudits calmants. Peut-être stopperaient-ils l'angoisse qui durcissait son ventre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir avaler des kilos et des kilos de briques qui se désagrégeaient lentement dans son estomac. _J'ai peur_, hurlait son corps.

Un verre d'eau, une main, des cachets avalés, et le néant recouvrit les pensées affolées qui se tapissaient dans son crâne douloureux.

**oO0°0Oo**

-_Eh bien, sale gamin, dit son oncle, méprisant, tu croyais que tu allais t'échapper comme ça ? Personne… tu m'entends, personne ne viendra te chercher. Cesse de croire des fables aussi ridicules que la Magie !!! Qu'attends tu pour faire tes corvées ! Tu n'es pas revenu pour ne rien faire. _

_Harry tente de lui lancer un sort mais aucun son ne sort de ses lèvres. _

_Le Moldu ricane. _

_- Alors ! Tu vois bien que la Magie n'existe pas. Tu ne peux **rien** contre moi, sale gamin !!!! Fais ce que je t'ai dit._

_Un autre sort. En vain. _

_Le gros Moldu s'empourpre._

_- Tu désapprends bien vite, sale môme !!! Laisse moi te réapprendre à vivre !!! _

_Et le Moldu ricanant délace sa ceinture et cingle le dos du gamin comme quelques années auparavant. Et impuissant, sans magie, il ne peut que le regarder._

_Ses lèvres grasses laissent échapper_ des mots_.. Qu'il ne comprend pas._

_Et puis il y a ce sentiment, horrible...__ Il le sent, il le sait, c'est un cauchemar. Il en est certain maintenant. La "réalité" le frappe de plein fouet. Il se débat, il veut ouvrir les yeux. Mais tout ce qu'il sait c'est que... c'est que..._

_Il est à terre. La souffrance l'inonde. Il a du sang sur les mains, sur le dos, partout. Il a mal, si mal. Il veut mourir, il veut se réveiller, son oncle est mort,non._

_- Tu crois vraiment à ces fables, sale gamin. Je ne suis pas assez vivant pour toi ?_

_Un coup de pied sur son visage, et Potter hurle, hurle, et il fait noir, et le sang coule sur ses yeux, il le sent dans sa bouche._

_- JE NE SUIS PAS ASSEZ VIVANT POUR TOI ? _

Harry se réveilla, le visage en sueur. Encore terrifié par son rêve,ce cauchemar qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des années, il serra la couette qui le recouvrait dans sa main. Cette fois, il n'y avait eu personne pour le réveiller, personne pour venir tuer ce vieux cauchemar, le rassurer, ne fût-ce que par un sourire froid, un hochement de tête, ou un regard inquiet. Il faisait noir, il était seul et il avait peur de se rendormir. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il laissa des larmes silencieuses couler le long de ses joues. Il n'en pouvait plus.

_Ils sont morts._

Et Harry ne pouvait que s'accrocher à cette pensée. _Ils sont morts. Tu as vu de tes yeux leurs cadavres qui pourrissent sous la terre, là où personne ne les trouvera jamais, où personne ne les reconnaîtrait jamais. Ils sont mort, et ils étaient méconnaissables quand ils ont expiré. _

Cette pensée fut assez rassurante pour l'envoyer dans les bras de Morphée. Le reste de la nuit fut calme. Peut-être fit-il une partie de tennis avec Nagini. Au réveil, il ne gardait aucun souvenir de sa nuit d'épouvante.

**oO0°0Oo **

- Potter ?

- … oui ?

- Je suis à côté de vous.

- … Madame Pomfresh ?

- Oui, c'est moi, Potter. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais vous allez m'écouter très attentivement.

- …oui…

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Se concentrer sur cette voix, garder les yeux fermés pour que le noir soit _normal_.

- Bien. Selon mes examens préliminaires, votre corps n'a pas d'autres séquelles que l'aveuglement de vos yeux.

Harry pinça les lèvres, mais se souvint qu'il était fautif dans l'affaire et qu'il valait mieux éviter de commenter

- Toutefois, je n'ai pas encore déterminé… si cet état était temporaire – ou pas.

- …

- Je ne peux vous assurer que vous recouvrirez la vue, Potter. Vous le savez sans doute, votre père portait des lunettes. La génétique vous a donc légué des yeux fragiles, même si vous n'avez pas besoin de verres. Je préfère opter pour la prudence.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais se retint avant d'avoir pu dire qu'un sort avait eu raison de sa myopie dix ans plus tôt.

- Ouvrez les yeux.

Harry s'exécuta. L'œil obéit, par automatisme. Le noir était toujours là, mais il était plus effrayant quand les yeux étaient ouverts.

- Ca risque de vous faire mal… _Oculis edicto._

Et en effet, cela _fit_ mal.

**oO0°0Oo**

Lorsque Harry reprit conscience et ouvrit les yeux, il faisait toujours aussi noir. Cette fois, il ne ressentit – presque – aucune peur. C'était plutôt un fatalisme ennuyé, une horreur résignée, une petite voix qui lui soufflait à l'oreille qu'il ferait mieux de s'habituer à cette vision monochromatique, parce qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais de couleurs ou de visages. Par chance, Harry n'était pas fondamentalement pessimiste : et mieux encore, il était intelligent et se servait de sa tête pour réfléchir. Dans le cas contraire, s'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait sans doute décidé de mettre fin à ses jours. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de Harry. Le genre de Harry était de se préoccuper de sa personne et des intérêts qui y étaient directement reliés. Il ne _fallait_ pas oublier que Pomfresh n'avait pas négligé l'hypothèse d'un état temporaire. Surtout pas.

- Monsieur Potter ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai les résultats de vos analyses.

Harry attendit la suite qui ne vint pas immédiatement. Les médecins _tenaient_ à leurs effets dramatiques.

- Et ? demanda-t-il, impatient.

- Ils sont encourageants.

- …

- D'après ce que j'ai pu constater, cette cécité n'est que temporaire. Votre vue va progressivement revenir. Toutefois, votre œil restera fragile, et il se peut que votre vision ne soit plus aussi parfaite qu'avant. Vous devrez très certainement porter des lunettes.

Harry s'en moquait bien. Il _allait_ revoir. Des couleurs, des visages. Ses mains. Le ciel. C'était parfaitement stupide comme pensée, mais Harry savait d'ores et déjà qu'il avait hâte de revoir le soleil. _Tu vires Poufsouffle, là, mon pauvre garçon._

Harry s'en balançait.

Sa vue allait revenir.

Restait un détail.

- Combien de temps, selon vous ?

- Quelques jours, quelques semaines. D'ici un mois ou deux, je suis certaine que tout sera… normal.

C'était supportable.

Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de rester aveugle, indéfiniment.

**oO0°0Oo**

Et en effet, à mesure que les jours passaient, l'obscurité devint moins dense, et Harry put de nouveau percevoir la lumière. Au début c'était juste des taches blanches et floues. Il se mettait devant la fenêtre (à grands renforts de tâtonnements maladroits) et les tâches blanches s'éclaircissaient. A midi, alors que le soleil éclairait fortement les murs blancs de l'infirmerie, celles-ci se faisaient parfois un peu plus nettes. Il pouvait maintenant tourner la tête en direction de son interlocuteur. Le noir s'était dissipé, le monde se composait maintenant d'une fusion de brun, de gris et de blanc. Il pouvait donc plus ou moins estimer l'endroit où se trouvait la personne qui lui parlait – son ouïe était également d'une précieuse aide.

Mais bon, ce n'était pas _comme si_ il parlait à beaucoup de gens. Il y avait Pomfresh, qui le grondait régulièrement dès qu'un de ses orteils dépassait du lit. Et puis c'était à peu près tout. Il avait cru apercevoir l'oreille d'un Elfe, mais ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être un portrait rendant visite à un autre et passant sur le mur blanc de l'infirmerie.

Environ une semaine plus tard, elle avait autorisé les visites.

Evidemment, Dumbledore et MacGonagall se ruèrent sur lui comme des chacals sur une proie à moitié morte. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils attendaient ce moment, ce moment où ils pourraient lui parler.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Oui, Harry. Tu me vois ?

- Non.

- …

Il y eut un blanc, avant que le vieil homme ne s'éclaircisse la gorge.

- Minerva est avec moi, Harry.

**-**Bonjour, professeur. Si vous ne parlez pas, je ne peux pas savoir que vous êtes là. Excusez-moi, ajouta-t-il très vite pour compenser l'insolence de son ton. Ce qui était approximativement vrai, il voyait des tâches plus sombres que le blanc des murs mais de là à savoir si c'était des personnes, et pire encore _combien_ de personnes….

- Ce n'est rien, Harry, dit Minerva.

- Harry. Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé à Noël ?

- Pas très bien, non.

Harry choisissait toujours la facilité. Toujours. Dumbledore et Macgonagall lui posèrent encore quelques questions, mais voyant qu'ils ne tireraient rien du garçon, ils n'insistèrent pas longtemps. « Repose-toi mon garçon. Tâche de retrouver quelque peu tes esprits » avait dit Dumbledore.

Harry avait presque pu sentir la piqûre du regard de Dumbledore, mais ce dernier ne parvint pas à rentrer dans sa tête. _Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme._ Il était impossible d'entrer dans l'esprit d'un aveugle. Le pouvoir de lire les esprits dépendait _en quelque sorte_ du contact visuel. C'était une porte, une faille qu'il fallait trouver dans l'oeil. Les pupilles étaient une porte, une faille dans laquelle il fallait se glisser._ La porte de l'esprit. _

Entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de souvenirs _réels_, de souvenirs _vus_ relevait de l'impossible. C'était des images que l'on recherchait ; et des souvenirs exclusivement auditifs étaient (quasiment) inaccessibles, et impossibles à interpréter pour ceux qui pouvaient voir.

Harry avait un peu de temps pour construire un conte acceptable.

**- **Nous reviendrons plus tard, mon garçon. Repose-toi, tu es encore sous le choc.

Harry les salua d'un sourire – qu'il adressa à sa lampe de chevet. Il savait que cette lampe était à sa gauche, que ce n'était pas ses visiteurs, et bien qu'il ne sache pas la position exacte de cette satanée lampe, il savait qu'il venait de mettre mal à l'aise ses deux visiteurs qui s'empressèrent de quitter les lieux.

**oO0°0Oo**

Lucius poussa la porte de l'infirmerie. Soudoyer un Elfe de maison n'aurait jamais dû être aussi facile ; mais il semblait que cette répugnante créature qu'était Dobby ait gardé vis-à-vis de lui quelques… instincts très exploitables. Comme une frayeur mêlée de dévotion. Lucius ne comprendrait le processus de pensées de ces êtres maniables et stupides – mais oh combien utiles dans certaines occasions.

L'infirmière de Poudlard avait donc grâce à ses manigances, déserté de son poste de cerbère. Potter était seul, à un troisième année grelottant de fièvre près. Un Stupefix plus tard, Lucius s'approchait du lit du Survivant aussi furtivement qu'un serpent.

- Harry Potter.

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux, cilla plusieurs fois.

- Malfoy ? Lucius… Malfoy ?

Le Mangemort sourit.

- Votre vue revient-elle ?

- On peut dire ça. Ma vision est définitivement trouble.

Il voyait surtout une grande, très grande tâche brune surmontée de blanc (des cheveux sûrement) ce n'était pas Dumbledore, ça devait donc être Lucius. Harry était un garçon perspicace.

- Elle devrait revenir.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Votre présence à Poudlard n'est plus… souhaitable. Les esprits s'agitent… Le Maître veut donc que vous le rejoigniez en Albanie.

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond.

- Quand ?

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Il faut que vous sortiez de cette infirmerie au plus tôt. Simulez s'il le faut. Vous êtes doué pour ça…

- Vous ne me faites pas sortir maintenant ? s'étonna Harry.

- Non. Si on pouvait croire à un enlèvement, cela continuerait à servir nos desseins. Il faut retarder au maximum votre 'coming out', Harry.

- Très bien. Lucius, une dernière chose…

- Je vous écoute.

Harry se recoucha et fixa le plafond.

- Si vous voulez que vos plans marchent, vous feriez bien de ne pas en toucher mot à Severus Rogue.

-… vous voulez dire…

- Sa trahison n'a rien de certain. Mais il est impossible de pécher par excès de prudence. Pas un mot non plus à mon sujet.

Lucius inclina la tête – sachant que s'incliner tout court ne servirait à rien puisque le gamin ne pouvait pas le voir faire – et quitta l'infirmerie, réalisant qu'il aurait très bien pu parler à Lord Voldemort en personne. Ce gamin avait, une fois que le masque du Survivant tombait, quelque chose d'effrayant. Bien lui prit de partir à ce moment, car, deux minutes plus tard, Pomfresh consolait le troisième année qui venait de faire un horrible cauchemar et s'enquérait de la santé de Harry Potter. Ce dernier répondit avec un grand sourire qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux. La femme accueillit cette nouvelle avec enthousiasme.

- Je vais pouvoir autoriser les visites de vos amis. Il y en a beaucoup pour trépigner devant la porte.

Harry la regarda, se demandant comment il devait le prendre – bonne ou mauvaise chose. Mauvaise, décida-t-il. Il ignorait comment il allait faire pour répondre aux questions de Rogue et de Dumbledore. Etant loin d'être idiots, mentir ne serait pas chose aisée. Mais au moins, il aurait un peu de temps pour trouver quelque chose. Il allait devoir y penser, _et vite_.

_Ils n'envisagent __**pas**__ ta culpabilité_, lui rappela sa conscience, _tu __**es**__ Harry Potter après tout._

Que ferait un parfait Gryffondor ? Harry se tourna vers Pomfresh et lui demanda avec un sourire candide s'il pouvait voir ses amis. Celle-ci accepta sans rechigner car elle ne savait plus quoi inventer pour tenir Weasley et Granger hors de son infirmerie. Que ferait un parfait Gryffondor ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée, mais il allait poser la question à deux spécialistes. Peut-être que ces deux crétins pourraient trouver un conte à sa place.

**oO0°0Oo**

Hermione traînait Ron dans les couloirs.

- Dépêche-toi.

- Il a attendu une semaine, il peut bien attendre cinq minutes de plus

- Tu es un monstre, Ron ! Harry est notre ami, il a besoin de nous.

Ron grogna mais accepta d'accélérer le pas. Hermione lâcha son bras et diminua son allure, se calquant sur Ron, n'arrivant pas à croire que c'était lui, le grand dadais qui n'arrivait pas à suivre _son_ rythme à elle.

- Où courez-vous si vite ?

Les deux Gryffondor sursautèrent – et pilèrent – mais aucun d'eux ne fut réellement surpris de découvrir que la voix appartenait à Draco Malfoy. Il avait _aussi_ tendance à traîner dans cette aile du château à ses heures perdues.

- A l'infirmerie, souffla Hermione, les joues écarlates. Madame Pomfresh dit que nous pouvons voir Harry.

Draco arqua un sourcil. Apparemment, cette fois c'était sûr. Le Survivant était bien réveillé. C'était une bonne nouvelle.

- Vraiment ? fit Draco.

- Oui. En fait, _Harry_ veut _nous_ voir, précisa Ron.

Si ce n'était pas une provocation, ça y ressemblait foutrement bien. D'ailleurs le sourire suffisant de Weasley, très peu Gryffondor, étayait cette théorie. Draco serra les dents pour ne pas étrangler rouquin.

- Tu veux venir ? hésita Hermione sans tenir compte des gamineries de son ami. Après tout, même si le pourquoi du comment leur échappait, Harry _appréciait_ Malfoy. Pourtant ils n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun.

- Non, répondit le blond sans hésiter longuement, au plus grand soulagement de Ron et à la stupéfaction d'Hermione. N'était-il pas _inquiet_, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, pour Harry ? J'ai des trucs à faire, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Des trucs de Serpentard, attaqua Ron.

Malfoy ricana, le toisant d'un air arrogant.

- Exactement. Trop compliqué pour toi – ne m'en veux pas si je ne prends pas la peine de t'expliquer. J'irai voir Potter plus tard.

Puis il s'éloigna, laissant les deux lions continuer leur chemin sans lui. Hermione soupira.

_Définitivement rien en commun_, songea-t-elle, blasée.

Draco avait la nette impression que Harry n'avait pas demandé aux deux Gryffondor de venir pour l'intelligence de leur conversation – quoique la Sang-De-Bourbe_ était_ supportable. Il décida de retourner vers sa Salle commune pour poursuivre le dernier roman que Théodore Nott lui avait prêté. Il irait voir Potter plus tard.

**oO0°0Oo**

Hermione frappa timidement à la porte de l'infirmerie.

- On a reçu votre mot, commença-t-elle, gêné par le regard inquisiteur de l'infirmière – qui l'avons-nous précisé, défendait l'accès de son infirmerie comme un dragon femelle protégeait sa couvée.

Un sourire barra le visage bienveillant de la femme – les dragons_pouvaient_ être sympathiques, semblait-il.

- Entrez, entrez. Il vous attend. Je suis dans mon bureau, appelez-moi au moindre souci. Une dernière petite précision…

- Oui, madame ?

- Monsieur Potter souffre de séquelles de l'attaque. Ne soyez pas trop surpris.

- Des séquelles, madame ? fit Hermione, ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Il semble qu'il ait – temporairement – perdu la vue…

Les deux Gryffondor écarquillèrent les yeux.

- _Quoi_ ?

- _**Quoi ?**_

Poppy hocha la tête.

- Ne le brusquez pas trop. Vous avez une petite demie-heure…

Il ne fallait pas _non plus_ trop en demander aux dragons.

Les deux Gryffondor lui adressèrent un sourire peu convaincu avant de se précipiter au chevet de Harry qui les accueillit avec un sourire – qu'il fit au mur, là, tout à fait à gauche.

- Je suis content de vous voir – même si ce n'est pas le mot le plus approprié.

- Oh, Harry ! fit Hermione, à court de mots.

Que pouvait-on dire à un garçon qui parlait à un mur ? Que pouvait-on _dire_ ? Hermione ne savait pas. Les livres ne parlaient jamais de ce genre de choses. Les livres ne parlaient jamais des choses dont il aurait fallu qu'ils parlent. Harry grimaça, se rendant compte de leur malaise.

- Un peu cassé, mais rien d'irréparable, marmonna-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, souligna Ron en observant le visage tiré de son ami – il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder ses yeux – si ternes, si… étranges ! – alors que c'était la dernière chose au monde qu'il aurait voulu faire.

- Un peu de respect ! s'indigna Harry, alors que les deux autres se mettaient à rire comme il l'avait voulu.

Par l'Enfer, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de demander à Pomfresh que ces deux débiles lui rendent visite ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait fait de plus intelligent. En même temps, il semblait _abonné_ aux choses pas très intelligentes ces derniers temps… Il voulait juste sortir de ce cet endroit au plus vite, il voulait juste _quitter_ cet endroit au plus vite.

* * *

**A SUIVRE**

* * *

(et oui, encore dans pas trop longtemps j'espère T.T – suivez les news sur mon profil…) 

Bon. Normalement, ce chapitre, _aurait dû_ faire, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de pages. Je l'ai donc coupé en deux. Je me suis dit qu'après tout 29 pages plus de 10 000 mots c'était tout à fait honorable :p.

J'espère que cette première partie de chapitre vous a plu. (Regardez ce joli bouton en bas à gauchequi dit « cliquez sur moi, cliquez sur moi » avec de grands yeux grands comme ça :p)

Donc dans la prochaine partie : Dumbledore cuisine Harry (le Harry questionné est savoureux sous la langue), Harry sort de l'infirmerie, Harry sort au Pré au Lard. Rogue dévoile sa Vraie Personnalité (mais pour qui joue-t-il : les gentils lapins ou les méchants serpents ?) et Voldemort débarque, parce que après tout, il est l'un des persos principaux de l'histoire (soi-disant)


	42. Parce que je l'aime II

**Titre** : LDS – Le titre ne devrait pas tarder à changer  
Ca deviendrait : _In sanguinem verita_**  
Auteur** : moouah, en personne  
**Genre** : Dark, very dark (dans tous les sens du terme ). Paske le dark c'est cool.  
**Résumé** : Harry va acheter ses lunettes.  
**Disclamer** : vous pensez bien que s'ils étaient à moi, je leur ferai pas _autant_ de misères. Quoique. Sujet à débattre XD.  
**Note** : J'adore Kaori Yuki.

Résumé général : Il n'avait jamais connu qu'un amour tordu. Mais pour rien au monde, il n'y aurait renoncé. (pas de slash...)

**Avertissement** : Le rating **M** n'est pas seulement décoratif…je dirai qu'il est largement justifié par ce chapitre.

Revieweurs, je vous aimeuuuuh !! **nicoco, schiezca, Rebecca-Black, C. Elise, Lady Morgane Slytherin, jenny944, Nepheria, tenshi no yoru, Tsuda, mo, mellon 50, Aurelie Malfoy, Demenciae, BloodyAbby, petite-abeille, ChamalloW, Caella, Voldemort xxx, Nymphodora Tonks, William, Dark Sador, anouk, Lupiot, Diagon Alley, Sandalian, Selenba, Noa, oOBlanche-NeigeOo, Sahada, sabii-jedusor, Mara Jedusor, Jesse **et **oOo-PoP-oOo.sky ****!**

Je suis vraiment contente que cette fic vous ait plu et je souhaite bienvenue à tous les courageux qui viennent de lire les quarante chapitres ! Le dernier chapitre a semblé susciter beaucoup d'émotion ( :D) et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-là ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**Encore des délires** ? (Dark Sador) Ca se pourrait bien… '-'

**Couples** ? (Dark Sador) Euh, non rien d'explicite. (ou si vous y tenez vous pouvez repérer du shonen ai qui traîne dans les coins, parce que c'est ma spécialité. Oh et pis quelques allusions à la passion brûlante qui exista jadis entre Lucius et Severus… mais si souvenez-vous cette mémorable remise de diplôme… c'est bôôôô l'ironie, je veux dire, l'amour…)

Lucius : …

Severus : …

Lucius : ….

Severus : Où tu vas ?

Lucius : Chercher une corde.

**Recette de cuisine** : (petite-abeille) il n'y a qu'à lire XD

**Draco et l'infirmerie** : (tenshi-no-yoru) Draco est un boulet, et va le prouver XD.

**Evil Severus** (Jenni944, Mo, Nymphodora Tonks) Héhéhééh ! Réponse dans ce chapitre.

**Evil Voldy is so cool** (schiezcia, BloodyAbby) Mwarf mwarf... Voldemort est un personnage complexe qu'il n'est pas facile de manier T.T Ne t'inquiète pas BloodyAbby, un coup d'œil à l'un des livres te le refera détester (normalement)…

**Parce que je l'aime **: (anouk) je suis contente que tu poses la question. Il peut y avoir plusieurs réponses. Dans mon esprit (tordu) c'est plutôt Harry qui dit cela, de Voldemort.

**Un amour tordu** : (sabii-jedusor) Non, pas de Voldemort/Harry… Leur relation est suffisamment bizarre comme ça lol.

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

**Partie 2**

**Parce que je l'aime**

* * *

_There was a crooked man and he walked a crooked mile,  
He found a crooked sixpence upon a crooked stile.  
He bought a crooked cat, which caught a crooked mouse.  
And they all lived together in a little crooked house_

_He just knew a crooked love._

(Il était une fois un homme tordu qui marchait sur un sentier tordu  
Il trouva une pièce tordue sur une pierre tordue  
Il acheta un chat tordu qui attrapa une souris tordue  
Et ils vécurent tous dans une maison tordue.)

Il connaissait juste un amour tordu.

oooooooooooo

_La trahison est une moisissure verte et douce, comme le duvet : elle ronge en silence et par l'intérieur_

ooooooooooo

-

**R**on et Hermione ne tardèrent pas à partir, sous l'impulsion menaçante de l'infirmière. Celle-ci ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir la bouche pour les faire déguerpir de son antre : sa simple présence suffit pour faire comprendre aux deux jeunes gens qu'il était temps d'abandonner Harry. Les Gryffondor fréquentaient assez l'infirmerie pour comprendre ce code là. Malheureusement, alors que les deux amis disparaissaient, Harry n'était pas plus avancé. Il se soumit aux tests de Poppy sans trop se battre.

Cela lui donnait moyen de réfléchir.

_Qu'allait_-il pouvoir inventer ? Il aurait dû demander à Lucius si celui-ci n'avait pas de brillantes idées sur la question. C'était même par là qu'il aurait dû commencer, au lieu de s'imposer la présence de ces deux crétins.

- Avez-vous mal à la tête ?

- Non.

- Si c'est le cas, prévenez-moi. Les migraines ophtalmologiques ne sont pas rares en cas de troubles de la vue. Et dans votre cas… vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas mal à la tête ?

- Oui, j'en suis certain.

- Très bien. Tachez de vous reposer un peu. Je vous réveillerai dans une ou deux heures, et nous ferons d'autres tests.

N'ayant aucune envie de passer encore des examens à n'en plus finir, Harry ferma docilement ses paupières. Il n'avait pas parlé de son cauchemar, et ne comptait pas le faire. Mais maintenant, l'appréhension le guettait toujours au moment de s'endormir. Harry se sentait toujours vulnérable quand il s'endormait.

_Un coup de pied sur son visage, et Potter hurle, hurle, et il fait noir, et le sang coule sur ses yeux, il le sent dans sa bouche._

_- JE NE SUIS PAS ASSEZ VIVANT POUR TOI ? _

Surtout parce qu'il ne se réveillait pas toujours. Il gémit dans son sommeil, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

Draco piétinait sur place.

Il avait tout tenté pour oublier son inquiétude. Il avait lu un livre idiot et un magazine stupide. Il avait échafaudé des plans pour tricher au prochain match de Quidditch. Il avait persuadé Blaise d'avouer sa flamme à une Serdaigle dont il avait oublié le nom – chose très difficile qui l'avait occupé de nombreuses heures.

Et retour à la case départ. A savoir, trépignement, trépignement, inquiétude, trépignement. Cette maudite infirmière refusait que quiconque accède à l'infirmerie pour voir Potter. Besoin de repos. Draco avait appris, par son père, que Rogue n'avait rien pu tirer de Harry. Trop désorienté, paraissait-il. Et Dumbledore – Saint Dumbledore, preux Chevaliers des Moldus et des Sang de Bourbe – avait utilisé la Legilimancie, oui, parfaitement, la _Legilimancie_. Sans succès, les pensées de Potter étaient comme verrouillées pour lui.

- Je pense que c'est à cause de sa cécité, avait dit son père.

Draco traduisit par là que c'était l'explication que lui avait donné Severus Rogue. Lucius n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en magie de l'esprit. Il avait des notions d'Occlumancie – savoir construire des barrières mentales était une nécessité quand un de ses amis pratiquait parfaitement la Legilimancie – mais ne s'était guère intéressé à l'intrusion dans l'esprit des autres. « Trop dangereux, trop aléatoire. » disait-il.

_Bref._

Draco n'avait aucune nouvelle fiable, et cela commençait à le stresser.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

Peu de professeurs pouvaient obtenir un tel _silence_ dans leur classe. Severus Rogue exultait chaque fois qu'il voyait ces petits morveux braillards se transformer en statues exécutant plus ou moins scrupuleusement – selon leur talent – ses ordres. La terreur avait du bon, songea le Mangemort en congédiant d'un geste les quatrièmes années Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Il n'y avait pas besoin de jeunes idiots pour semer la pagaille dans son cours. Leur propre incompétence était largement suffisante pour créer des cataclysmes.

Rogue s'approcha de la porte pour faire entrer ses élèves suivants. Draco Malfoy lui adressa un bref salut auquel il ne répondit pas.

- Bien, aujourd'hui, vous allez réaliser une potion de Nettoyage – elle est assez délicate à préparer, mais je pense que même les moins doués d'entre vous parviendront à ne pas faire exploser leur chaudron. Certains composants, s'ils sont mal préparés, ou mal mélangés, peuvent être volatiles, et, M. Weasley, si vous vous posez la question, « volatile » ne signifie pas qu'ils se mettront à voler dans la classe mais qu'ils seraient susceptibles de vous exploser au visage. Mettez vos gants pour manipuler, et par Merlin, soyez attentifs.

Ron rougit et sentit ses oreilles chauffer.

_Maudite vieille chauve-souris. Il prend son pied à nous humilier._

Il sentit la main d'Hermione se refermer une brève seconde sur la sienne. « Ne fais pas de bêtises Ronald, inutile de perdre vingt-cinq points. » L'attention eut l'effet désiré, et Ron sentit sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil.

- Je vais chercher les ingrédients, chuchota-t-elle, je t'en prends aussi.

- Merci.

La jeune fille se leva prestement pour aller chercher ce qu'il fallait pour faire la Potion. Elle revint deux minutes plus tard, lui expliquant à voix basse ce qu'il fallait faire avec chaque ingrédient – ça pouvait réellement être dangereux, ajouta-t-elle.

Vingt minutes plus tard, un chaudron explosait.

Ce n'était pas celui de Ron.

Ce n'était pas non plus celui de Neville, ni de Crabbe ou de Goyle.

C'était celui de Draco Malfoy.

Draco. Malfoy.

_Le_ Draco Malfoy.

Comme Draco s'effondrait, ils purent tous voir le visage de Rogue blanchir, comme une craie, il se précipita vers le chaudron fumant, marmonna un sort, avant de demander au voisin de Malfoy s'il était blessé.

_Draco Malfoy_ venait de faire _exploser_ son chaudron. C'était n'importe quoi – ça ne s'était _jamais_ vu. Draco était peut-être honteusement favorisé par le Maître des Potions, mais il était vraiment bon en cette matière, et la Potion était trop simple pour qu'il ait de la difficulté à la confectionner.

Rogue venait de parvenir à la conclusion suivante : Draco était dans les nuages et n'avait rien à cirer de sa Potion. A défaut, l'envoyer cirer les coupes d'argent de la salle des trophées lui remettrait peut-être les pieds sur terre, mais et d'un, il répugnait à l'idée de donner une retenue à Draco (meilleur élève de sa promotion, Serpentard et fils de Lucius) et de deux, il devait s'assurer que le blond était en un seul morceau (c'était le fils de Lucius).

- Nott, accompagnez votre camarade à l'infirmerie.

- Mais monsieur, ma note…

- … _Accompagnez _Malfoy à l'infirmerie. Maintenant.

Rogue était vraiment furieux. Mais pas pour les raisons qu'on aurait pu lui prêter. Il lui était soudainement revenu à l'esprit que Lucius était à Poudlard et qu'il risquait de ne pas apprécier de voir son rejeton défiguré, et pire encore, à cause d'une Potion. Severus ne tenait vraiment pas à essuyer la colère d'un Lucius Malfoy en mode « Père Mangemort » furieux.

Mais alors vraiment pas.

- CONTINUEZ VOS TRAVAUX ! tonna-t-il, alors que les étudiants commentaient le fait que « Draco _Malfoy_ » ait raté une Potion.

Nott sortit en grommelant, précédant le corps évanoui du blond.

- Draco ? Tu m'entends ?

Nott soupira alors qu'il agitait sa baguette pour que le corps de Draco le suive. Ca tombait toujours sur lui, ce genre d'histoires. Dès que l'un de ses condisciples avait un problème, on pouvait être certain que « Monsieur Nott ! » doive le résoudre. Et il n'était même _pas_ préfet. S'il ne se récoltait pas un Optimal pour ce cours, Draco allait le sentir passer.

Dix minutes plus tard, il avait abandonné le blond aux bons soins de Poppy Pomfresh.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

Ce n'était pas la façon dont Draco avait imaginé qu'il se retrouverait à l'infirmerie.

Draco sortit trois jours plus tard. Rogue échappa à une mort brutale et Lucius se calma. Et le blond avait pu parler à Harry. Ce dernier était donc plus ou moins en forme, moins paniqué mais hélas, toujours aveugle.

- Comment tu te sens ? avait demandé Draco, lorsque, il put enfin adresser la parole à son meilleur ami.

- Pas trop mal, avait soupiré Harry, étant donné les circonstances. Ca pourrait être mieux… et pire.

- Et… tes yeux ?

Harry avait haussé les épaules.

- Ma vue revient, avait-il dit, mais je devrai très certainement porter des lunettes.

Draco avait essayé de faire une plaisanterie sur le sujet, mais il s'était retenu au dernier moment, sentant qu'il était trop tôt pour aborder cela sur le ton de l'humour.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

Le mois de mars fut salué par un soleil timide. Pourtant, il faisait toujours aussi froid. Le vent s'infiltrait sournoisement sous les vêtements, laissant derrière lui élèves frigorifiés et rhumes de saison. L'infirmerie renouvela ses stocks de Pimentine à une vitesse phénoménale. Bientôt, on put voir plusieurs élèves parcourir les couloirs bavardant gaiement, les oreilles fumantes.

Harry obtint l'autorisation de sortir, accompagné de Madame Pomfresh pour aller chercher ses lunettes. Cette nouvelle signifiait qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir marcher, et c'était tant mieux parce que ses muscles endoloris avaient besoin d'exercice.

Mais cela voulait aussi dire que Dumbledore reviendrait à la charge, et Harry ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait pouvait dire. Il aurait voulu voir Lord Voldemort, au moins une fois avant cette épreuve. Mais c'était impossible.

Harry n'avait vraiment pas le moral. L'air du Chemin de Traverse arrangeait à peine son cas.

- Et regardez celles-ci, s'enthousiasma Pomfresh, elles ressemblent beaucoup à celles de votre père.

Feu James Potter, que Voldemort avait assassiné. Harry ne savait pas très bien comment réagir à cette information. Mais pour être honnête, le dit James était un parfait étranger, pour lui. Mais il y avait tout de même quelque chose de perturbant dans le fait que Voldemort ait assassiné son géniteur. Alors il évitait d'y penser, les choses étaient plus commodes ainsi.

Il ne voulait surtout pas les mêmes lunettes que lui.

- Je n'aime pas trop la forme, commenta Harry. Ca me rajeunit.

- Ah oui. Les garçons de votre âge aiment bien paraître plus âgés.

_Ils n'ont surtout pas envie de ressembler à des enfants de dix ans. Ou pire. A un mort. _

- Vous êtes sûr qu'elles ne vous plaisent pas ? continua l'infirmière.

- Absolument certain, soupira Harry.

Madame Pomfresh secoua la tête tandis que l'optimagicien leur proposait un nouveau modèle. De forme ronde, encore.

- Vous avez autre chose que des ronds ? demanda Harry.

- Certainement. Simplement, je pensais que ce modèle vous plairait. Il est à la mode –

- Autre chose, merci, dit gentiment Harry.

Du moins aussi gentiment qu'il le put. A en juger le regard de l'homme, son ton n'était pas aussi poli qu'il aurait dû l'être. Mais nom d'un dragon, il payait, non ? Il prenait ce qu'il voulait. Nouveau modèle, rectangulaire cette fois. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais c'était déjà mieux. Harry les essaya.

- On peut jeter un sort dessus, pour modeler la forme comme on voudrait ?

- C'est assez délicat.

- Mais c'est possible.

- Oui.

Clairement pas pour un adolescent de quinze ans. Mais Harry était du genre têtu et ça lui ferait une occupation.

- Je vais prendre celles-là.

- Très bien. Cela fera soixante-dix Gallions, monsieur Potter.

Pomfresh tendit la main vers sa poche, mais Harry l'arrêta.

- Laissez, ce sont mes lunettes.

- Mais le professeur Dumbledore…

- Non, non, ça me gêne, dit platement Harry en payant l'homme.

- Ce sont des verres magiques, précisa l'homme. Ils s'adapteront à votre vue – si elle régresse et progresse : il suffit d'un sort de contrôle très simple que vous pouvez faire vous-même.

L'homme ôta ses propres lunettes, les tapota de sa baguette.

-_Video proxima_.

Une gerbe violette, les verres semblèrent étinceler un instant. Il remit ses lunettes.

- Ce sort nettoie aussi vos lunettes – rayures et autres indispositions de ce genre. Il y aussi un sort Impervius permanent dessus. Et ils sont aussi très résistants – quelques chutes de balai ne leur seraient pas fatales.

- D'accord. Merci.

- Je vous en prie. Bonne fin de journée.

- A vous aussi.

Pomfresh le raccompagna à Poudlard. Harry tripota les branches de ses lunettes durant tout le trajet. Il remonta les lunettes sur son nez, les essuya trois fois de suite. Il allait mettre un peu de temps à s'y habituer. Mais le bonheur de pouvoir revoir presque comme avant effaçait toutes ses réticences.

- Et bien mon garçon, je vais vous laisser regagner votre dortoir. Le Directeur veut vous voir au plus vite, le mot de passe est « Marshmallow grillé » (Harry poussa un soupir mental, ne sachant s'il devait s'en amuser, s'en moquer ou être blasé). J'espère ne pas vous voir de sitôt revenir dans mon infirmerie, jeune homme.

Harry promit.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

L'accueil fut on ne peut plus Gryffondor. Difficile de trouver un autre qualificatif. Ils parlaient tous en même temps, disaient sensiblement la même chose mais n'utilisaient pas les mêmes mots ; il en résultait un brouhaha totalement incompréhensible.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- On a eu presque aucune nouvelle !

- T'étais dans le coma… ?

- Il parait que t'as même perdu la vue – tu portes des lunettes ?

- Et heureusement qu'ils ont recollé tes oreilles, rigola Fred – ou George ? – à sa droite, ça aurait fait Van Harry Gogh sinon.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Sans répondre, il se fraya un chemin parmi les excités qui continuaient (« j'étais siiiiiiiiiiii inquiet ») ou (« mais COMMENT est-ce arrivé ?»).

Par bonheur, il semblait qu'il n'y ait eu aucun "vrai" témoin de son exploit . Harry n'aurait pas aimé fournir des explications avant l'heure. Surtout qu'il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire.

C'était bien la preuve qu'il n'arrivait que des ennuis quand on réagissait avec ses tripes. A bien y réfléchir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait certainement pas eu besoin de ce geste. Il avait _forcément_ un bouclier qui le protégeait – ce n'était pas le sort d'un misérable Auror qui pourrait lui faire quoique ce soit.

Il avait réagi instinctivement.

Il allait plaider la folie passagère. Ou la possession, tant qu'il y était –

Possession ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Possession. Oui, oui, ouiiii !

La possession ! Harry se jeta sur son lit en ricanant mentalement.

_Je me demande si je peux me fabriquer de faux souvenirs d'ici ce soir._

Non. Ca risquait d'être dur, et mal fait. Trop délicat. Trop peu de temps. Cette fois-ci, Dumbledore pourrait entrer dans son esprit comme il le voulait. Harry ne pratiquait pas l'Occlumancie – ou très peu. Il savait juste faire le vide dans sa tête, très pratique pour se relaxer, mais il n'était en aucun cas capable de repousser une attaque mentale.

S'il n'appréciait guère l'idée, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait mérité ces ennuis. Il n'avait qu'à réfléchir un petit peu plus.

_Concentre-toi. Vide ton esprit._

Il ferma les yeux. Ses pensées cessèrent de s'affoler dans tous les sens, et un calme silencieux l'envahit. Cette sensation était vraiment agréable. Il se concentra sur la voix de Lord Voldemort – il en connaissait chaque intonation, chaque nuance, une voix froide comme un couteau. Il la connaissait si bien qu'il pouvait l'imaginer dire n'importe quoi.

_Cela devrait réussir à tromper Dumbledore._

La voix de Voldemort présente dans son esprit perturberait l'homme. Il imaginerait ce qu'il s'était passé tout seul – Harry n'aurait qu'à être nerveux, tendu, peut-être un peu agressif – il n'aurait aucun mal –, réactions typiques d'un possédé.

Il avait un exemple à l'appui quoiqu'un peu flou.

Ginny Weasley, lors de sa première année à Poudlard.

Harry espérait que l'homme _aurait_ quelques scrupules à violer son esprit. Il ne fondait aucun espoir dessus, mais tout de même… Il n'y avait plus qu'à patienter jusqu'au soir, et prier – Salazar, Merlin, le dieu des Chocogrenouilles – pour que cela fonctionne comme il le voulait.

**ooooO0°0Ooooo**

Le soir arriva trop vite, ou trop lentement. Harry n'avait pas réussi à se décider : il appréhendait la visite chez le Directeur, mais voulait qu'elle passe, le plus rapidement possible. Il fut intercepté sur le chemin par un Lucius Malfoy impatient qui avait par miracle réussi à échapper à Ombrage. Harry aurait peut-être plaisanté sur la question s'il n'avait pas eu le ventre si noué.

- Potter.

- Monsieur Malfoy. Je ne peux pas trop vous parler, j'ai rendez-vous avec Dumbledore.

- Je sais. Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui dire ?

- Il _va_ penser que j'étais possédé. Je ne dirai rien.

Lucius se demanda ce que ce gamin avait encore inventé. Devant l'air incrédule du blond, Harry accepta d'éclairer son Pitiponk. Il lui résuma en quelques mots ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Le blond le regarda d'un air pensif.

- J'appuierai vos dires alors.

-…

- J'en toucherai un mot à Severus, ajouta Malfoy.

Harry hocha la tête, sentant le nœud d'angoisse dans son ventre se dénouer. Il avait l'impression d'aller dans la cage aux lions – dans ce cas aux Gryffons. Et tout le monde sait quelles bestioles vicieuses sont les Gryffons…

- Tout se passera bien, assura Malfoy.

Harry aurait aimé être aussi sûr de lui. Il hocha la tête, ne voyant pas quoi répondre d'autre et s'enfonça dans le couloir, conscient du regard que Malfoy gardait posé sur lui.

**ooooO0°0Oooooo**

- Marshmallow grillé, grogna-t-il à l'intention de la statue, se demandant ce que pouvait être un Marshmallow et pourquoi diable il était grillé.

Il grimpa rapidement les escaliers en colimaçon qui le menaient chez le Directeur. Celui-ci attendait, un sourire sur les lèvres, les mains croisées. Rogue se tenait un peu en retrait à sa droite. Imposant, droit presque menaçant.

- Harry, je t'attendais mon garçon.

- Vous n'avez pas donné d'heure.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Une tasse de thé ?

- Non. Merci.

- Alors Harry… sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ?

Le garçon se raidit, ce qui n'échappa à aucun de ses interlocuteurs.

-…

- Et si nous reparlions du réveillon de Noël ?

Les yeux de Albus Dumbledore le sondèrent, et Harry comprit qu'il n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à pénétrer son esprit. Peu importait, il s'était préparé, du mieux qu'il avait pu. _Que le spectacle commence…_

- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Et bien, la raison pour laquelle tu t'es mis en danger, de façon aussi inconsidérée. Et pour laquelle tu as protégé Lord Voldemort.

- Je n'ai pas protégé Voldemort ! s'écria Harry, tremblant. Sa voix n'était pas mauvaise. Si des larmes pouvaient poindre dans ses yeux, l'effet serait parfait, mais il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus.

Le regard du vieil homme se fit coupant. Il était soudain _plus_ qu'un vieil homme pris sous le poids des années, _bien plus_ qu'un vieil homme qui se donnait l'image d'un loufoque heureux de vivre. Quelque chose _d'effrayant_. Et il n'était pas du côté de Harry. Le garçon déglutit.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait, Harry, remarqua-t-il. Sa voix était posée, calme, mais elle suintait de colère.

Elle était contenue. Le directeur contenait sa colère, sa peine peut-être, attendant les explications de Harry. Celui-ci se mit à trembler. Toujours pas de larmes de crocodiles, mais son expression perdue devait faire l'affaire.

- Il était là, gémit-il. Il était là. Il est _toujours_ là. Je peux pas dormir. Je peux pas respirer sans qu'il soit pas là. Je peux pas… je peux pas…

L'éclair d'un regard, et Harry sentit une violente douleur qui déchira sa tête, lui faisant comprendre que quelqu'un – peu importait qui – violait son esprit. _Ferme les portes. Montre ce que tu veux. Calme-toi. Ferme les portes. _

La voix de Voldemort attira l'intrus, le détourna des flashs que le garçon tentait de filtrer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- _Montre moi_, exigeait l'intrus.

Et la douleur le ravageait. La voix factice parla. _**Harry Potter… Potter… **_Elle siffla, caressa, s'insinua, mensongère, trompeuse comme un serpent. _**Que veux-tu Harry Potter ? Je te donnerai tout ce que tu voudras. Il te suffit de me laisser… tu ne peux pas me combattre, Potter. Je suis plus fort que toi. Laisse-toi faire. Tu auras moins mal.**_ Un son grinçant, un rire peut-être.

Harry continuait de fermer les portes, de reprendre conscience de son esprit, de reprendre _contrôle_ de son esprit. La douleur était insupportable, et un gémissement lui échappa.

La présence disparut.

- Harry, je suis tellement désolé…

- Je…

Harry se demanda s'il était normal que la douleur persiste. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, et sa tête lui faisait si mal qu'il aurait pu jurer qu'un dragon dansait à l'intérieur.

- J'ai mal, murmura-t-il.

Albus se leva et lui fourra entre les mains une tasse de thé.

- Tu n'es pas encore bien remis, constata-t-il. Je suis navré d'avoir dû faire cela. Nous devions être sûrs.

_Et bien soyez sûr_, songea Harry en portant la tasse à ses lèvres. Comme il buvait la boisson chaude, la douleur persistante diminuait, jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

- Je comprends, assura-t-il. Je ne sais pas… trop… ce qu'il s'est passé… cette nuit là. Il faisait sombre. Froid. Il disait tous ces mots. Et après… je ne me souviens plus de rien. Je…

Albus offrit une friandise au garçon, manifestement bouleversé. Puis il l'envoya se coucher. Ca valait mieux…

**oooO0°0Ooo**

Rogue ne fut guère surpris de retrouver Lucius dans son bureau. Le blond inspectait sa bibliothèque d'un air intéressé.

- Tu savais que « _Trois pincées d'arsenic_ » était en rupture de stock depuis 1887 ?

- Tout juste quatre cents exemplaires en Grande Bretagne. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

- Je suis sûr que si tu fais marcher ta matière grise tu trouveras la réponse tout seul.

- Potter ?

- Potter, confirma Lucius. Alors qu'a-t-il dit ?

-…

- Pas grand-chose je suppose, dit rêveusement Lucius, comme s'il détenait un grand secret.

- Tu sais quelque chose, grogna Rogue.

Un sourire condescendant apparut sur les lèvres de Lucius. Severus lui aurait volontiers jeté un sort _vicieux_ pour le faire disparaître, mais les apparences lui interdisaient.

Dommage.

Le nombre de choses qu'il devait s'interdire depuis qu'il était à Poudard était affolant.

- Tu n'es pas en très bons termes avec le Maître ces temps-ci.

Cela sonnait comme une question, mais ils avaient tous les deux la réponse. Rogue serra les dents, préférant ne pas penser à sa situation plus que délicate. Il attendit patiemment que Lucius daigne continuer. Heureusement pour ses nerfs, Lucius était une mine d'informations une fois qu'il se décidait à parler.

- Le Maître est assez content, poursuivit Malfoy. Il ne pensait pas à Noël que la faiblesse de Potter serait aussi… marquée, dirons-nous. Une véritable aubaine. Le garçon est diminué, affaibli. Et si, comme je le pense, Dumbledore n'a pas hésité à pénétrer dans son esprit, les choses ne vont pas s'arranger pour Potter. (Il ricana.) Le Maître ne va même pas avoir besoin de se déplacer, Potter va se tuer tout seul.

Lucius avait beaucoup d'imagination. Et l'idée de Potter était vraiment excellente, il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à enfoncer le clou. Il se demanda en combien de temps Severus aurait averti Dumbledore.

Et aussi, tant qu'il y était depuis quand ce bâtard les avait trahi.

Tant pis pour lui. Lucius n'avait aucun remords à creuser la tombe d'un traître. A qui il avait _fait_ confiance. Par Merlin, il avait confié _son fils_ à ce type. _Pourquoi tu nous as trahi ? Pourquoi as-tu tourné le dos à ce qui fait partie de toi depuis ta naissance ? Pourquoi t'es-tu détourné de nous ?_

Severus Rogue récolterait ce qu'il avait semé.

Depuis des _années_ très certainement.

Lucius n'osait compter en décennies.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

Comme Harry ne recevait pas de nouvelles de Dumbledore, il en conclut que l'affaire avait tourné à sa faveur. D'ailleurs Lucius lui avait confirmé que le poisson avait mordu et ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était un hameçon. Pas un joli vers bien appétissant : un hameçon très pointu qui lui déchirerait la gorge. Lentement et douloureusement.

Harry adorait les métaphores.

- La prochaine sortie au Pré sera une bonne occasion pour qu'on vous tire de Poudlard, dit le blond. Sauf si vous préférez rester ici, bien sûr.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je voudrai, fit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Harry se demanda pourquoi Lord Voldemort le voulait près de lui. Lucius avait évoqué de façon très vague le refus qu'il y passe plus de temps – et se souvenant de l'interrogatoire de Dumbledore, Harry ne pouvait qu'être d'accord – et qu'il y passe ses BUSE. Harry ne _comprenait_ pas. Il aurait bien aimé. L'idée qu'il puisse lui manquer était très plaisante, mais Harry n'avait pas beaucoup d'illusions sur cette question.

Il restait quinze jours avant le prochain weekend. Harry avait hâte d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec Poudlard. D'autant que cela faisait _trois_ jours qu'il avait repris les cours et que déjà, il devait faire une retenue avec Ombrage qui laisserait des cicatrices sur le dos de sa main. Ruminant, il se demanda s'il avait le temps d'inventer quelque chose avant son départ.

Il ne pouvait pas envisager de quitter cette école sans se venger de tout ce que cette vieille folle lui avait fait subir.

Harry prit congé de Lucius, se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire le Mangemort à ses heures perdues.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

Cela devait rester _discret_. Et _anonyme_.

Surtout anonyme.

Il allait rester le Survivant quelques temps encore.

Bien, bien, _bien_. Qu'allait-il inventer ? Il voyait plutôt quelque chose d'humiliant. Si ça pouvait être douloureux _et_ humiliant, ce serait mieux, mais il se contenterait de l'humiliation.

- Harry c'est l'heure du dîner !

Le garçon sortit de ses pensées et se leva.

Il avait deux semaines pour imaginer quelque chose d'amusant. Il trouverait bien. Sur le chemin, il aperçut Draco qui parlait à deux Serpentard. Il abandonna les deux débiles qui se disputaient – ils ne remarquèrent pas son absence avant un petit moment tellement ils étaient pris dans leur querelle – et s'approcha de Draco.

- Salut.

- Potter qu'est-ce que tu veux ? fit Serpentard numéro un – Harry ne se rappelait plus de son nom. Sa mémoire des noms et des visages était dramatique. Mais ce n'était pas comme si la conscience de l'existence de ce garçon allait révolutionner la vie de Harry.

- Je te cherchais. Tu viens ?

Draco hocha la tête et planta les deux Serpentards qui en restèrent bouche bée. Plus tard, ils prétendirent s'être défiés en duel. Harry accepta de « perdre ».

- Allons aux cuisines, décida Draco, je meurs de faim. Y a-t-il une raison précise de ton… irruption ?

- Je m'ennuyais…

Et Harry lui fit part de son nouveau projet.

Draco rit et promit d'y réfléchir.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

Finalement, Harry n'eut pas à se fatiguer pour imaginer ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire. Les jumeaux Weasley s'en chargèrent, semant le désordre dans l'école pendant des _heures_ entières. Feux d'artifices dans les couloirs et les salles de cours, et le plus beau avait été les appartements d'Ombrage, dévastés par un croisé de Bombabouse et de Vapenciel – une vapeur, qui comme tout le monde le sait produit une odeur particulièrement désagréable et qui, comble des combles est d'une couleur bleu « Schtroumpf » fort tachante… Les murs et la moquette roses de Miss Dolores Ombrage devaient rester bleu durant des semaines.

Les jumeaux s'enfuirent de l'école en balai et Ombrage hurla qu'elle les poursuivrait en justice. Mais ses beuglements furent assourdis par la joyeuse remarque de Flitwick sur les marais laissés par les jeunes Weasley dans le couloir.

- Un acte de magie, re-mar-qua-ble. Oh, excusez-moi Dolores…

Le personnel enseignant était réticent à soutenir la colère du prof de défense.

Et ce fut ainsi que les jumeaux Weasley entrèrent dans la légende…

**oooO0°0Oooo**

Dire que les sorties à Pré-au-Lard était une bouffée d'oxygène pour les étudiants de Poudlard, était encore quelque peu en dessous de la réalité. Pour ne pas dire que c'était un formidable euphémisme. Surtout cette année, avec la présence de Dolorès Ombrage dans les murs de Poudlard.

C'était donc une véritable libération puisque la harpie qui terrorisait Poudlard n'avait pas élargi son champ de manœuvre jusqu'au Pré-au-Lard. Elle se contentait pour le moment de contrôler les faits et gestes de Poudlard, visiblement paniquée à l'idée que le vieux directeur complote contre le Grand Ministre de la Magie, le si – tristement – célèbre Cornélius Fudge.

Apparemment, un petit groupe d'élèves faisaient de la résistance et avaient monté un groupe de défense contre les forces du mal. L'idée venait bien sûr de Hermione que le refus de Harry n'avait pas arrêté. Même s'il pensait que cela ne servait pas à grand-chose, il se demandait comme une douzaine d'étudiants avaient pu être convaincus par les discours de Granger.

- Harry, où tu vas ? fit Seamus

Harry, qui s'éloignait, ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

- A plus, répondit le brun.

- Harry on peut pas se sép-

Hermione finit sa phrase dans le vide, le garçon s'était mis à courir vers la cabane hurlante.

- …-arer, soupira-t-elle.

- Bof. Il veut peut-être retrouver une fille. On est au Pré-au-Lard, dit Ron avec insouciance, tu veux qu'il lui arrive quoi ?

Hermione pinça les lèvres et ne prononça plus un mot. Apparemment, elle était la seule à se souvenir que Vous-Savez-Qui avait attaqué Poudlard trois mois plus tôt. Elle aurait bien voulu faire réaliser ce détail alarmant à son ami, mais son intuition lui soufflait qu'elle gaspillerait sa salive pour rien.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

Harry n'avait pas de but précis en quittant si précipitamment la joyeuse troupe de Gryffondor. Juste s'éloigner. Il sentait l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines au souvenir des paroles de Lucius. Ils allaient venir. Aujourd'hui. Pour le chercher. Quelque chose se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Il devait trouver Draco.

Il y avait peu d'espoirs qu'il ne retrouve le Serpentard seul, mais il n'avait aucune envie de passer sa dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard en compagnie de ces crétins qui lui tenaient lieu de camarades. Et de toute façon, Draco aurait vite fait de se débarrasser d'éventuels gêneurs.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

Deux minutes plus tard, Harry manquait la crise cardiaque quand deux mains non identifiées se posèrent sur ses épaules. Il sursauta pour faire face à deux visages identiques.

- Harry, l'homme que nous cherchions.

- ….. ? fit très intelligemment le brun.

Les jumeaux sortaient de chez Zonko. Voyant qu'ils ne portaient aucun sac à l'effigie du magasin, Harry en conclut qu'ils y étaient pour affaires.

Il comprit la raison qui les avait poussé à fuir l'école. Il se demanda comment leur mère avait réagi.

- Ca a marché ? demanda-t-il sans se soucier de ce que lui voulaient les deux jumeaux.

- Marché ?

- Avec Zonko, répondit patiemment Harry.

Leurs visages se fermèrent – non en déduisit brillamment Harry.

- Pas trop, on est jeunes, ils nous prennent pas au sérieux.

- Ils verront quand on ouvrira le premier magasin Weasley et qu'on leur piquera toute leur clientèle.

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne doutait pas que ce serait ainsi que les choses se passeraient. Les jumeaux étaient connus à Poudlard pour leurs produits géniaux, et la légende durerait, Harry en était persuadé. Ils réussiraient… s'ils survivaient à la guerre qui se préparait dans l'ombre, ce que le jeune homme leur souhaitait sincèrement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez alors ? reprit-il.

- Ah oui, ça fait un moment qu'on a pas pu te parler. On voulait juste te dire que –

- pendant que t'étais inconscient –

- Dumbledore et Rogue ont posé pas mal de questions sur toi.

- Des questions ?

- Ouais. Et on a dû leur dire pour la baguette de Malfoy. Désolé, mais je sais pas comment j'aurai pu mentir. Ils me regardaient… tellement _bizarrement._

Harry savait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire.

- T'inquiète pas, répondit-il, c'est pas un secret.

- On voulait juste te dire ça…

- Désolés d'avoir trahi ta confiance.

Harry pensait que c'était un miracle que ces deux là aient eu le courage de lui en parler. Les autres s'étaient abstenus de le faire. Curieux, il était pourtant persuadé que ces crétins le considéraient comme un ami. Pas que cela le gênait… Il aurait encore moins de scrupules à lever la baguette sur eux.

- Vous n'avez rien trahi du tout, répondit Harry.

Il leur sourit et prit congé. Il aurait voulu leur dire de rentrer au plus vite à Poudlard, mais il savait que même si les jumeaux avaient eu connaissance de l'attaque qui se préparait, les jumeaux seraient restés là. Foutus Gryffondor. L'instinct de survie était une notion qu'ils ne comprenaient strictement pas. Quand même. Harry essaierait de les protéger. Il n'oubliait ni les coups qu'il recevait – ni les mains qu'on lui tendait.

Ils se séparèrent enfin, les jumeaux pour aller boire un pot avec Lee Jordan aux Trois Balais et Harry pour retrouver Draco qui se dirigeait droit vers lui. Bien. Cela signifiait que « l'attaque » ne devrait plus tarder. Harry était impatient. Même si une petite boule d'appréhension lui nouait le ventre.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

_- Monseigneur…nous sommes attaqués_

- _Merci bien j'avais remarqué. Dépêchez-vous. Trouvez-__**le**__ qu'on puisse dégager d'ici en vitesse._

_- Monseigneur – _

_Harry lui jeta un regard coupant. Du haut de ses huit ans, il __**faisait**__ peur. On aurait dit un enfant qui s'était échappé de l'une des dimensions infernales. La métaphore pouvait paraître exagérée, mais le gosse avait du sang sur le visage et les mains. _

_- Dépêchez-vous ! _

_Et __**en effet**__, l'attaque avait été sérieuse. Si sérieuse que Harry avait été capturé, et avait passé quelques semaines horribles enfermé dans une étrange salle à Poudlard. _

**oooO0°0Oooo**

-Draco, je te cherchais.

-C'est pour bientôt n'est-ce pas ? Mon père était assez… énervé aujourd'hui.

-C'est pour bientôt, confirma Harry.

Le blond se demanda s'il devait dire quelque chose pour l'occasion. Mais comme il décidait que non, le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage (« Pop ! ») envahit le Pré. Bientôt suivi d'une dizaine d'autres. Et les silhouettes noires se mirent à rire.

-C'est même pour tout de suite, commenta le blond quand les premiers hurlements – de peur – retentirent.

Harry aurait pu éclater de rire. Mais il était trop occupé à admirer cela. Le début de la fin. Tout simplement.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été prévenu ? Rogue sentait que ce n'était pas bon pour lui. On devait nourrir des soupçons à son encontre. Il était certain de n'avoir fait aucune erreur pourtant. Inquiet, le Maître des Potions tenta de repérer Potter. La tignasse rousse d'un Weasley attira son regard. Weasley cadet, toujours sur les talons du Survivant. Rogue rejoignit le sorcier. Sans surprise, Granger était avec lui. Mais pas Potter. Quelqu'un devait le haïr.

- Weasley, Granger, où est Potter ?

Granger se tordit les mains.

- Je ne sais pas. Il a disparu il y a une demie-heure. Je crois qu'il voulait voir Malfoy.

Elle allait se mettre à pleurer si les choses continuaient ainsi. Rogue ne voulait surtout pas d'une adolescente pleurnichant dans son champ de vision.

- Allez à l'abri. Chez Honeyduke, où vous voulez mais ne restez pas ici. Je m'occupe de Potter.

Les deux Gryffonfor se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête de concert, décidant de lui faire confiance. Rogue ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

- _Maintenant, _grogna-t-il.

Il devait trouver Potter et vite. S'il était avec Draco, ce n'était pas bon du tout pour eux. Il constituerait une proie facile pour les Mangemorts. Et Rogue était prêt à parier qu'il était la cible de l'attaque.

C'était typiquement Gryffondor cela. Se retrouver dans l'œil de la tempête. Rogue accéléra le pas.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

Harry sursauta alors qu'il sentait une main l'agripper.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, Potter ? Vous devriez vous mettre à l'abri. _Et tout de suite_ ! Ce n'est pas un jeu où vous pouvez briller une nouvelle fois !

Harry se dégagea d'un geste brusque et bouscula le gêneur. Lequel grogna une insulte, et Harry put reconnaître avec surprise (et non sans difficultés) son irascible prof de Potions. Etait-il vraiment en train de lui dire de fuir les Mangemorts ? N'était-il pas censé en faire partie ? Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Par l'enfer, mais de quel côté êtes-vous ?

- Je ne vous veux pas de mal, Potter, souffla Rogue.

Ah, quel scoop. Cela avançait beaucoup Harry, dont les yeux furieux auraient pu lancer des éclairs. Il se sentait un peu fatigué, il voyait trouble, il voulait juste quitter cet endroit et retrouver le château d'Albanie. Comme avant. Il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, soudain à bout de force. Il voulait – voulait – voulait tant de choses qu'il avait du mal à respirer.

- Pour qui travaillez-vous ? siffla-t-il, mauvais, à quel de jeu jouez-vous Rogue ?

Severus n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Une silhouette encapuchonnée vint vite se dresser entre lui et Potter, toujours au sol.

_C'est un traître_, songea Harry.

Cette pensée n'était pas spécialement douloureuse, simplement très déplaisante. Comment pouvait-on _envisager_ de trahir ? Il n'avait pas simplement joué les couards comme la très grande majorité des Mangemorts, non, il avait vendu ces anciens compagnons. Il obéissait à Dumbledore. C'était toujours un chien, sa laisse avait simplement changé de maître.

- Lucius ? hésita le gamin alors que Severus en perdait son latin, son anglais et toutes les langues qu'il avait pu baragouiner un jour.

- Votre perspicacité n'a de cesse de m'étonner, monsieur Potter, répondit Lucius – car c'était bien lui – alors qu'il tendait la main à Harry pour le relever. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- J'ai connu mieux. Je vois plus grand-chose, dit Harry en se levant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

- Vous quittez Poudlard, Lucius ?

- Ma présence n'est plus utile là-bas. Grâce au ciel – ou à l'enfer.

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ?

- Le Maître n'a rien dit à ce sujet…

- Potter, vous – Lucius qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Le blond ricana.

- On l'emmène, dit Potter. Partons, maintenant.

- Quand vous voudrez.

Le gamin se mit à hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Rogue, malgré sa position plus que précaire, trouva le temps de se demander s'il n'avait pas perdu l'esprit, ou si lui-même n'était pas en train de rêver, ce qui justifierait ces scènes quelques peu irréalistes. Mais comme pour le détromper – le ramener à la réalité – Lucius ricana avant de transplaner, une main sur les épaules de Potter, l'autre fermement serrée autour du bras de Severus Rogue. Sur le Pré, on cria bientôt que les Mangemorts avaient kidnappé Harry Potter.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

La nouvelle de l'enlèvement de Potter se répandit comme un nuage de poudre. Bien trop vite pour que quiconque ait l'idée d'étouffer l'affaire. En quelques heures, tout le monde sorcier apprenait la nouvelle.

Les Mangemorts disparurent rapidement de Pré-Au-Lard, confirmant la théorie selon laquelle les sorciers n'étaient venus que pour Potter.

Albus caressa distraitement sa barbe. Comme par hasard, Lucius Malfoy avait disparu dans la foulée. Severus aussi, mais le vieil homme refusait de penser à ce détail. La réunion d'urgence de l'Ordre du Phénix ne tarderait pas à commencer et il faudrait aborder ce problématique état de fait. Severus les avait-il trahi ? Impossible. L'espion n'avait pas semblé inquiet pour sa couverture. Enervé par le manque d'informations, Albus envisagea l'espace de quelques secondes d'aller voir le jeune Malfoy, mais il savait d'avance que cette manœuvre se solderait par un échec. De plus ce serait très certainement une erreur stratégique des plus regrettables. Draco n'était pas si méchant, mais il aimait trop profondément son père – brave petit – pour s'intéresser à ce que pourrait lui dire Albus Dumbledore.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que Severus ne refasse surface.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

Rogue faillit vomir quand ils réapparurent Merlin seul savait où. Le transplanage l'avait pris par surprise. Le sol sous son dos était froid et humide, il pouvait sentir la rugosité des graviers écorcher son dos. Une pluie froide lavait son visage.

Il sentit qu'on le retournait, mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Ses cils étaient collés par l'eau. Il sentit qu'on l'agrippait par le col de sa robe. Et puis l'évidence vint le frapper. Il se souvint de Potter qui prononçait le prénom de Lucius et qui lui jetait un sort. Potter qui prétendait se mettre à crier, alors qu'une seconde auparavant, il riait comme un damné. Potter qui semblait être devenu complètement fou. Potter, vendu à l'ennemi.

Au prix d'un trop grand effort, Rogue parvint à ouvrir les yeux. Le jeune Gryffondor le fixait en silence. Ses toutes nouvelles lunettes lui tombaient sur le nez et il devait régulièrement les remettre à leur place. Il y avait sur son visage un sourire bizarre. Le genre de sourire qui, de l'avis de Severus Rogue, aurait parfaitement convenu sur l'avis de recherche de Rodolphus ou Bellatrix Lestrange. Certainement pas à l'Etoile du monde sorcier, comme les journaux se plaisaient à l'appeler depuis quelques semaines.

Et Potter se pencha vers lui. Rogue n'eut pas le réflexe de se reculer, trop faible, trop sonné pour cela. Toujours souriant, le Survivant se mit à chantonner dans son oreille. Severus n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur son visage.

_BAA, baa, black sheep,  
Have you any wool?  
Yes sir, yes sir,  
Three bags full;  
One for the master,  
And one for the lady,  
And one for the little boy  
Who lives down the lane._

_Bêê bêê mouton noir,  
As-tu de la laine ?  
Oui monsieur, oui monsieur  
Trois sacs pleins  
Un pour le maître  
Un pour la dame  
Et un pour le petit garçon  
Qui pleure sur le chemin_

- N'est-il pas joli ce poème ? demanda Harry avec une voix d'enfant.

Il recommença à chanter. _Mouton noir... As-tu de la laine ?_

Harry s'étira paresseusement comme il finissait la comptine.

_- pour le petit garçon qui pleure sur le chemin…_

Un silence.

Harry se gratta le nez.

Il se sentait un peu énervé, mais mettre le doigt sur la raison exacte était quelque peu compliqué. Cela avait un rapport étroit avec cet homme. _Ce traître_, ajouta une part de son esprit.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

Le coup le prit par surprise. Lucius n'avait jamais été particulièrement attiré par la force physique. Pourtant ses poings reformèrent le visage de Rogue durant une longue demie heure, ses bottes s'enfonçaient dans son ventre, tandis que le Maître des Potions hurlait de douleur. Assis par terre, Harry regardait. Il n'y avait aucune expression particulière sur son visage, ni amusement, ni dégoût, ni colère, ni rien du tout. Un visage neutre. Et c'était peut-être – sûrement – plus effrayant qu'un sourire.

Lucius continua à frapper. Quand ses poings teintés de rouge cessèrent de bouger, ses doigts saisirent sa baguette. La douleur changea de visage – et c'était comme si des millions de couteaux s'enfonçaient simultanément dans son corps et qu'une main sadique versait à gestes mesurés du sel sur les plaies suintantes. Severus souhaita mourir, mais Lucius n'était pas si gentil. Pas avec ceux qui le trahissaient. Pas quand il accordait sa précieuse confiance.

Bientôt, Severus Rogue n'eut plus de voix pour crier.

Lorsque Lucius se tourna vers Harry, celui-ci fixait le corps torturé de son professeur.

- Achevez-le, soupira le garçon.

Comme il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, Lucius leva sa baguette une dernière fois.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

Harry s'approcha et s'accroupit près du corps. La flaque de sang continuait à s'étendre sous la tête et le dos de l'homme. Lucius la regardait grandir, l'air un peu halluciné, l'air de ne pas trop réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Maintenant que son état de fureur était passé, il commençait à comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire, et une panique mêlée de dégoût creusait son ventre.

Heureusement, la vague nausée passa très vite, et Lucius retrouva vite ses esprits. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assassinait un homme dont il serrait la main en souriant. C'était très désagréable, mais il y survivrait. Lucius Malfoy avait la sale manie de passer au travers de toutes les tempêtes.

- Quel gâchis, dit Harry.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

_Il était dans un corps, un autre corps que le sien. Ce Polynectar Modifié était une merveille. _

_C'était un corps tout en longueur et en angles. Harry mit quelques minutes avant de réussir à se mouvoir facilement dans l'espace. Ses bras étaient longs, ses doigts longs et fins, ses ongles polis et courts. Un __**autre**__ corps. Quelle sensation étrange. _

_Des regards meurtriers sur lui. Il se souvient des regards pleins de haine posés sur le corps de Severus Rogue. Il s'en moque, mais ça ne devait pas être facile tous les jours pour lui. _

_C'était ironique, le garçon qu'ils insultaient le garçon misérable, « Servilus » avait essayé de tous les sauver. _

_Il avait échoué, évidemment, __**personne**__ ne pouvait s'opposer à Lord Voldemort, sans en payer le prix. Mais il avait essayé, il avait regardé la mort en face, sans supplier. _

**oooO0°0Oooo**

- Je suis désolé pour votre ami, soupira Harry, j'aurai voulu que cela se passe autrement.

Lucius haussa les épaules. Il se souvint des rires grivois, autrefois, il y avait longtemps, le soir de la remise de diplôme, qui l'avaient poursuivis une bonne partie de sa vie. « _Alors comme ça tu roules des patins à Rogue ?_ »

Jusqu'à ce que Lucius soit capable de lancer des Doloris d'une main en se grattant le nez de l'autre.

Il se souvint des plans foireux, après Poudlard, des missions qui les laissait sans force, parfois brisés en mille morceaux, parfois exaltés et ivres de pouvoir.

- Il nous a trahi, répondit Lucius, pas vraiment surpris.

La trahison de Rogue n'avait finalement rien de surprenant. Peut-être Lucius le savait-il, au fond de lui-même. Il avait toujours trouvé étrange l'image de son camarade d'école levant une baguette pour torturer des êtres vivants. Il se disait que seules les Potions comptaient à ses yeux, et qu'il détestait profondément la race humaine, et que c'était pour cela qu'il agissait ainsi. Mais il n'avait jamais été vraiment convaincu.

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Rogue. Le bref séjour dans son corps lui avait laissé un vague souvenir, pour lui Severus Rogue était et _restait_ le salaud surdoué qui lui enseignait les Potions à Poudlard.

_« Potter… notre nouvelle… célébrité_. »

« _Cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor, monsieur Potter. Et une retenue »_

_« Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal Potter. »_

_« Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, Potter. »_

_« Je ne veux… »_

Harry secoua la tête.

- Pourquoi ?

- …

- Pourquoi a-t-il trahi ? Pourquoi est-il avec Dumbledore ?

- Peut-être un problème de conscience…

Harry n'y croyait pas. Ce type était dénué de remords, c'était un tueur, et Harry le savait bien. Il devait bien être utile à Dumbledore pour exécuter le sale boulot. Rogue semblait du genre à ne reculer devant rien pour parvenir à ses fins. Mais après tout, les apparences étaient des miroirs trompeurs. Harry était bien placé pour le savoir.

- Mais ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant, dit Lucius. On va juste l'enterrer. Et l'oublier.

Rogue n'avait pas de famille.

Harry se demanda ce que Voldemort penserait si jamais il mourrait.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

Ils transplanèrent quelques minutes plus tard, laissant le corps dans cet étal sordide où ils l'avaient emmenés. Harry ne savait pas où il était, mais il s'en moquait. Il savait où il allait, et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Voldemort voulait qu'il revienne.

C'était ce qu'il attendait depuis cinq longues années.

Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, semblait-il pour Harry.

* * *

**A suivre...**

(et oui encore ToT mais vu la taille que prenait le chapitre - ça ressemblait singulièrement à une baleine - j'ai préféré le couper de nouveau en deux. La partie suivante étant bien entamée, j'espère pouvoir vous la livrer dans beaucoup moins longtemps que ces derniers chapitres T.T Suivez les news dans mon profil...)

Encore merci à tous mes lecteurs, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !


	43. He just knew a crooked love

**Titre** : In sanguine verita**  
Genre** : Dark et glauque.**  
Résumé** : Harry est heureux.**  
Disclamer** : Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi, donc je les rends à la fin. Il y a également quelques hommages rendus à Kaori Yuki.**  
Rating **: M**  
Note** : Oui, oui, c'est bien le dernier _pour de vrai_.**  
Warning **: Violence, angst, un peu glauque. Agissements de Mangemorts, c'est-à-dire de psychopathes pas très bien dans leurs têtes.

-

Encore une fois merci à tous mes lecteurs, et tous ceux qui ont laissé des review, me donnant souvent l'impulsion qui me manquait. Merci à **florelle, nicoco49, ligeia, kazuki, nepheria, Flore Jade, Heroïca Fantasia 8, Dark Ella, Emeraude477, adenoide, bellasidious, Tempete Sanguine, cerulane, yaone-kami, voldemortxxx, Sybel26, Caella, Lady Morgane Slytherin, Bliblou, Rebecca-Black, Âme Silvery, 666Naku, Rubika666, Sahada, Petite fée en sucre, egwene, DiagonAlleyParis, zaika, oOBlanche NeigeOo et Narcisss  
**

Remarques diverses :

C'est quoi ce délai ??? (tout le monde) : mea culpa, mea culpa. Ce chapitre a été un enfer à écrire. Mettons ça sur le compte du traumatisme d'écrire le mot "fin" (frissonne)  
Les comptines (Ligeia) : ce sont de vieilles comptines anglaises, et c'est principalement là qu'on voit à quel point je me suis inspirée de l'atmosphère des manga de Kaori Yuki pour ces derniers chapitres.  
Chapitre préféré : Lord Voldemort et la partie 1 (Bella sidious) : j'ai adoré ce chapitre aussi. Quant à la partie 1, j'évite de trop me repencher dessus, car cela fait quatre ans et mon style a tant évolué depuis que j'ai peine à me relire.  
La mort de Rogue (Cerulane) : je reviens encore sur les sentiments de Lucius dans cette partie.  
Severus non evil mais pourquoiiiiiiiiii (yaone-kami): et non... cela a toujours été prévu comme cela...  
La politique de l'autruche : (sybel26) je trouvais ça insupportable aussi.  
Les retrouvailles (petite fée en sucre) : après avoir passé quarante douze chapitre à retarder ce moment... cette fois c'est la bonne...  
Rogue/Lily ? (Narcisss) : j'ai commencé cette fic bien avant les grandes révélations Rogue/Lily... donc Lily n'a rien à voir avec les motivations de Rogue. En fait, il veut juste le protéger parce que Dumbledore lui a demandé.

Mici aussi à _Lupiot_, pour son soutien inconditionnel et pour ses conseils qui ont sauvé plus d'un passage !

* * *

Bon, comme d'habitude, cela fait une éternité que le chapitre dernier est paru. Je vous suggérerai bien de le relire, mais étant donné sa taille, je me contenterai de vous faire un résumé.

Harry retrouve progressivement la vue (souvenez-vous, lors de l'attaque de Noël, il avait pris un sort à la place de Voldemort, et les conséquences, outre un coma prolongé, ont été la perte temporaire de la vue) et réfléchit à ce qu'il va pouvoir dire à Dumbledore pour expliquer son geste. Il plaidera la possession et sera appuyé par Lucius qui corroborera son histoire auprès de Rogue. Lucius découvre en même temps la trahison de Severus.

Vers la fin du chapitre, Lucius et Harry quittent Poudlard, emmènent Rogue avec eux et l'assassinent.

Harry se prépare à revoir Voldemort.

-

_Ils transplanèrent quelques minutes plus tard, laissant le corps dans cet étal sordide où ils l'avaient emmené. Harry ne savait pas où il était, mais il s'en moquait. Il savait où il allait, et c'était la seule chose qui comptait._

_Voldemort voulait qu'il revienne. _

_C'était ce qu'il attendait depuis cinq longues années. _

_Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, semblait-il pour Harry._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 21**

**He just knew a crooked love**

_I just want to see tomorrow / Day by day to just survive / But this place is built to kill me / No one here gets out alive / I don't wanna be / I don't wanna be / Just a memory / I don't wanna be /I don't wanna be / Gone / You don't know my name / You don't know my number /You don't know my face at all / We walk right past each other / Every single day / Like cold machines / We're marching on and on and on and on and on_

[extrait Cold Machines, Alice Cooper]

* * *

**L**ucius inclina la tête.

- Il doit vous attendre.

Harry lui jeta un regard ; Lucius n'aurait su comment le qualifier.

- Inutile de m'accompagner, dit l'adolescent. Je connais le chemin.

Sa voix ne tremblait pas et on ne pouvait détecter aucun signe d'appréhension chez lui. Lucius était perplexe : chaque fois qu'il devait voir le Maître, peu importait qu'il ait ou non correctement rempli sa mission, une sueur froide, un frisson parcourait toujours son corps.

Mais Harry Potter semblait parfaitement serein quand il s'éloigna.

Lucius se massa pensivement les tempes.

Quelque chose était en train de changer. Mais il ignorait si c'était de bonne ou de mauvaise augure.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

Harry expira – lentement. Reprit son souffle – son cœur battait dans ses oreilles. Puis, le calme revint, et il poussa la lourde porte de pierre. Les gongs grincèrent, un son crissant qui fit frémir tous les poils de ses bras et de son dos.

Capuche sur la tête, Harry entra.

Une voix dans sa tête lui fit remarquer qu'il aimait beaucoup trop le théâtre.

Il ignora la petite voix.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Des regards intrigués, indifférents, apeurés parfois. Certains sortirent leur baguette. Les regards revinrent vite vers le Maître qui s'était mis à rire. Le rire n'avait rien de sympathique, évoquait plutôt un vent froid d'hiver, une bise glaciale qui s'infiltrait sous les vêtements et glaçait le corps. C'était pourtant un rire ; Harry se sentit revivre en l'entendant.

- Viens, dit le Maître.

Harry obéit, s'approcha, et les rangs des Mangemorts se fendirent pour le laisser passer.

Il aurait voulu s'asseoir près du grand fauteuil de pierre, comme autrefois, mais il se contenta d'approcher le Seigneur et de s'incliner profondément. Puis il leva la tête, vissa ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre sorcier. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il pouvait presque l'entendre dans sa tête, comme un tambour.

_Bobom-bobom_

Des yeux rouges qui accrochaient l'âme et le cœur, les exigeant, les buvant du regard.

_Bobom-bobom_

Le regard d'un Maître. Il lui avait tant manqué.

_Bobom-bobom_

_Son_ regard.

Il l'avait enfin retrouvé.

_Bobom-bobom_

Pour de vrai. La haute silhouette noire et pâle qui avait veillé sur lui toute sa vie, effacé le sang et les larmes, qui l'avait armé contre tous les misérables qui voulaient lui faire du mal.

La voix glissa sur les pierres.

- Dehors.

Les Mangemorts disparurent le plus rapidement possible mais Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Lord Voldemort sourit.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

Bellatrix frémissait de fureur, bouillait presque littéralement de rage. Autour d'elle, on s'écartait, par crainte des sorts et des étincelles perdus, mais aussi pour certains, à cause de cette femme _complètement_ folle. La sortir d'Azkaban n'avait pas été l'idée du siècle.

Bellatrix se jeta sur Lucius qui était adossé au mur de pierres, le regard dans le vague. Les mains et le visage du Mangemort étaient toujours couverts de sang.

- Lucius !

Elle se figea, une lueur bizarre s'alluma dans ses yeux à la vue du sang qui séchait. Elle se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres, désireuse peut-être d'avaler le liquide carmin, de le lécher, en pathétique parodie d'un vampire assoiffé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Qui est entré à l'instant ?

Lucius leva la tête, les dents serrées.

- Pourquoi te répondrai-je ?

Les derniers exploits de Bellatrix étaient encore frais dans sa mémoire. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de le dénigrer auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui lui avait valu quelques séances de Doloris. Il n'attendait que l'occasion de lui rendre la pareille et le jeune Potter semblait tomber du ciel – cela devait signifier que Lucius était revenu dans les bonnes grâces du Lord. _Il _n'aurait pas envoyé n'importe qui chercher le gosse.

Malfoy n'avait pas peur de cette folle dont les pouvoirs avaient été rongés, pratiquement détruits par les années d'emprisonnement. Oh certes, elle pouvait toujours faire de la magie, jeter toutes sortes de sorts terribles, mais quelque chose était mort en elle, et Lucius pouvait le sentir, comme l'on sentait l'odeur putride de la mort.

- Rogue est mort, dit-il simplement.

Les yeux de la femme se plissèrent.

- Tu l'as tué ?

Lucius haussa les épaules, sans répondre – il n'allait quand même pas se justifier, donner des raisons, des preuves à cette femme qui voulait égorger tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin. Elle partit dans un grand rire hystérique, comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle qu'elle ait entendue depuis des siècles. Il réprima un sourire, songeant que cela pouvait bien être le cas ; elle avait eu peu de raisons de rire lors de ces quinze dernières années.

- Il est mort, confirma-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Une pause.

- Qui est-ce ? reprit la Mangemort.

Lucius n'avait rien à lui dire. Elle saurait bien assez tôt.

Il disparut.

Maintenant que _Harry_ était enfin dans la forteresse, il pouvait aller se débarrasser de tout ce sang, essayer d'oublier les hurlements de douleur poussés par son ami. Oublier qu'il l'avait torturé pendant près d'une heure, oublier les convulsions de son corps brisé.

En effaçant le sang, les souvenirs disparaîtraient peut-être.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

Le gamin n'avait pas peur de lui. Même s'il avait déjà fait ce constat, Lord Voldemort ne pouvait cesser de s'en étonner. Il sentait que peu importe ce qu'il ferait au môme, celui-ci lui serait toujours aussi dévoué. Cette fidélité n'avait rien à voir avec la couardise de Queudver, l'arrivisme de Malfoy, le fanatisme bancal d'un Nott ou d'un MacNair. Ni même la vénération hallucinatoire de Bellatrix. C'était _autre chose_.

Malgré leurs diverses entrevues survenues l'été précédent, il était clair qu'aucun d'eux ne savait comment se comporter avec l'autre. Harry savait d'emblée comment se comporter devant les Mangemorts, il savait comment agir devant les autres (il agissait si naturellement : les gestes, les mots, les attitudes étaient revenus sans problème), mais maintenant qu'il était seul avec le Seigneur, il ne savait sur quel pied danser ; et bien que le Lord lui ait donné la permission de l'appeler « Père » Harry sentait qu'il restait quelque chose de dressé entre eux.

C'était quelque chose de nouveau pour Lord Voldemort. Une inconnue était venue perturbée l'équation de sa relation avec l'enfant responsable de sa chute, relation qui aurait dû être facile et résolue avec un simple Avada Kedavra. Mais les souvenirs revenaient comme des flèches et retenaient son bras. Des choses étranges qui pertubaient la réalité.

Et puis finalement, ça n'avait pas d'importance. _Il _avait décidé que ses intérêts et cette chose bizarre se conjuguaient parfaitement. Il n'y avait sans doute pas besoin de chercher plus loin. Et il était certain d'avoir agi de même dans le passé. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

_Un rituel_

_Un frémissement de douleur, une peur ancrée dans le sang_

_Un Epouvantard prend une forme grotesque_

_Le gamin jette un sortilège et lève les yeux vers lui, à la recherche d'une approbation, sans doute._

Les premiers mots à prononcer furent les plus difficiles, même s'ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte ou qu'ils ne voulurent pas l'admettre. Pourtant, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry se remit à respirer ; il avait enfin l'impression d'être rentré chez lui.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

Lucius réapparut au Manoir Malfoy. Il resta quelques secondes figé au beau milieu de son salon sans savoir quoi faire. Puis il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, une main soutenant sa tête.

_Lucius…_

Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir des raisons de sa colère, des raisons pour lesquelles il avait tué si vicieusement l'un de ses seuls amis – il avait beaucoup de connaissances mais vraiment _peu_ d'amis ; à tel point qu'il ne pouvait même pas faire confiance à sa propre famille.

Agitant sa baguette, il attira à lui bouteilles d'alcool et verre de cristal.

_- Encore une journée insupportable. Ces petits morveux feraient exploser Poudlard s'ils le pouvaient._

_- Je te sers un verre ?_

_- J'en ai vraiment besoin, oui._

Il avala cul sec le premier verre, le deuxième. Puis il prit le temps de savourer le troisième. La chaleur de l'alcool lui envahissait déjà la tête, et c'était agréable.

_- Ce crétin de Macnair…_

_- Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure. Il avait une corne violette derrière la tête._

_- Ah vraiment ? Il a dû tenter de se débarasser des effets de ma potion avec un sort…_

_- Il t'a fait quelque chose ?_

_- Je suis d'un naturel susceptible. Surtout quand on me reparle de Potter et de ses « blagues » si on peut appeler la chose ainsi._

La porte s'ouvrit sur Narcissa, qui observa, froudroyée son mari en train de boire goûlument le contenu d'une bouteille d'alcool fort.

- Lucius ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Tout n'allait pas bien de toute évidence. Bellatrix était partie il y avait deux heures pour voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et en toute logique Lucius aurait dû être auprès de lui. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas souffrir des séquelles d'un Impardonnable, seule chose qui aurait pu expliquer sa présence ici, loin des affaires des Mangemorts.

- J'en ai assez fait pour ce soir. Le Maître est content, si c'est ta question. Assieds-toi, je te sers un verre ? Oh, oui, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole, il faut fêter cela, n'est-ce pas ?

- Fêter quoi ? demanda Narcissa en prenant le verre. Lucius n'avait pas l'air spécialement joyeux. Ni triste d'ailleurs – Lucius n'avait _jamais_ l'air triste, son visage ne savait pas reproduire cette expression.

- La mort de Severus Rogue.

Il but son verre, Narcissa lâcha le sien.

_- Tu prendras soin de Draco ?_

_- Tu serais presque sentimental ce soir, Lucius._

_- Ne joue pas les cyniques avec moi. Tu prendras soin de lui ?_

_- Oui._

- Les traîtres reçoivent toujours le châtiment qu'ils méritent, poursuivit Lucius sans grande conviction.

- _Je suis prêt à tout pour arriver à mes fins. Ce n'est pas un peu de sang qui va me faire reculer. _

Lucius se reversa un verre.

Demain, il serait de nouveau lui-même.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

Albus avait ressenti toute la journée une impression bizarre, désagréable. Il l'avait mis sur le compte de la fatigue et du stress, du travail qui l'attendait et de l'anticipation résignée de la stupidité des bureaucrates avec qui il allait devoir traiter dans l'après-midi.

Mais quand Minerva avait franchi la porte de son bureau et avait retardé ainsi son départ pour le Ministère, il avait compris que cette impression était présage de malheur. Et il avait eu raison.

- Le Pré-Au-Lard a été attaqué.

Albus s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

- Des victimes ? demanda-t-il.

- Fort heureusement non, mais…

Le vieux directeur réalisa que Severus aurait dû accompagner Minerva.

- Et Severus ? Où est-il ?

Le professeur de Métamorphose ferma les yeux, et Albus craignit le pire.

- Il y a malheureusement deux portés disparus : Severus Rogue et Harry Potter.

Ce fut comme si Poudlard lui tombait dessus. Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas senti de façon aussi insistante le poids des années depuis longtemps. Son siècle et demi d'existence n'avait jamais été aussi lourd à porter.

Harry Potter, capturé.

Severus, disparu.

Le chant de Fumseck ne suffit pas cette fois-ci à lui redonner courage. Pour la première fois, Albus se sentit sur le point d'abandonner. Minerva attendait de toute évidence qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il _dise _quelquechose ou trouve un moyen de contrer les pouvoirs déjà grandissant de Voldemort.

Mais Albus n'en avait plus envie. Il voulait juste se retirer, tout abandonner derrière lui, ne plus voir les échecs, les déceptions, les morts s'accumuler à cause de lui et des mauvais choix qu'il faisait, croyant bien faire. L'omniscience d'Albus Dumbledore venait de se fracasser en morceaux.

Soudain, Albus ne pouvait plus voir le bout du chemin. Les ténèbres cachaient tout à sa vue. On se croirait revenir cinquante ans en arrière.

Et Albus refaisait connaissance avec l'amer goût du désespoir.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

Hermione se souvint du sourire de Dean en apprenant que le cours de Potions avait été annulé. Il avait supposé, comme tous les autres que le vieux dragon des cachots avait attrapé quelque maladie amusante comme la fièvre du crapaud ou la grippe Gobeline.

Mais quelque chose dans la voix de MacGonagall alerta la jeune Préfète. Harry avait disparu, Rogue manquait des cours, chose qu'il n'aurait fait sous aucun prétexte, elle aurait pu en jurer.

Elle écouta Ron commenter cette absence extraordinaire, mais ne dit rien.

Au dîner, Hermione eut la preuve que ses mauvais pressentiments n'étaient pas l'invention de son cerveau imaginatif.

A la table des professeurs, Hagrid essuyait de grosses larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, se perdaient dans sa barbe. Le visage du Directeur avait quelque chose de grave et de triste. Hermione tourna les yeux vers la table des Serpentards, inhabituellement silencieuse. Les plus jeunes gardaient la tête basse, et deux gamines pleuraient sans que quiconque ne les réprimande. Les plus vieux parlaient doucement et Draco Malfoy ne parlait pas, il fixait Dumbledore, plus pâle qu'un mort.

Puis le Directeur se leva et frappa dans ses mains.

- J'ai bien peur d'avoir une triste nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Et il annonça, la voix grave, la mort de Severus Rogue. Hermione baissa le regard sur son assiette. Soudainement, personne n'eut le cœur à sourire, plus encore lorsque Albus expliqua de façon raccourcie – et expurgée – les circonstances de la mort du Maître des Potions.

Quelques heures plus tard, le corps de Severus serait ramené à Poudlard. Et Albus verserait des larmes pour son ami, pour le rictus de souffrance sur son visage, pour ses membres brisés, pour la teinte grise de sa peau froide. Fumseck pleurerait aussi, mais il n'y aurait rien à guérir.

On enterra Severus Rogue à Poudlard.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

- Laisse-moi te regarder.

Les yeux se plissèrent comme la capuche tombait et révélait le visage de l'adolescent. Une main froide sur son visage, pas un frisson de dégoût n'échappa à Harry. Voldemort ne réussit pas à déterminer si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Le regard tomba sur la si célèbre cicatrice de Harry Potter, et un doigt blanc, long comme une patte de tarentule blanche la retraça.

Harry ne le quitta pas du regard, et, l'espace d'un instant, il crut retrouver la complicité d'autrefois – bien que complicité ne fût pas le terme exact ; mais Harry aurait été bien en peine d'en trouver un autre.

Voldemort recula.

- Viens avec moi.

Le garçon sut immédiatement où ils allaient, ce qu'il allait falloir faire. Il frémit d'anticipation, il pouvait presque sentir le vertige de la magie noire l'envahir. Il se sentait un peu comme un drogué en manque, sur le point d'avoir une nouvelle dose, et peut-être que, quelque part, c'était le cas.

Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas jeté un tel sort. La baguette de Lucius glissait entre ses doigts, tressautait presque, et il pouvait sentir le souffle putride de la Magie Noire autour de lui.

-Tu as deux baguettes ?

Harry hocha la tête. Toujours accroupi, il regardait la mare de sang s'agrandir sur le sol, fasciné par le liquide épais, rouge et délicatement brillant qui s'infiltrait entre les grandes dalles de pierre irrégulières.

- Oui, c'est Malfoy qui m'a procuré la seconde.

_Pour ne plus avoir mal._

Harry se releva et Lord Voldemort fit disparaître le corps d'un mouvement vif. Une main se referma sur le menton du garçon et le regard rouge fondit sur le sien. Harry sentit soudainement une chose désagréable, qui ressemblait un peu à une nausée. Il comprit au sort murmuré. _Legilimens_. Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa faire.

/_Il y a du sang sur ses mains, du sang qui sèche, il ne veut pas sortir le laver, il n'a plus de force ; et puis l'odeur du sang qui sèche ne le dérange pas, et son goût sur ses lèvres a quelque chose de rassurant._

_/Terreur dans son œil. Il a oublié de prendre la baguette de Lucius, et ses entrailles se liquéfient quand il s'en rend compte. Peut-il faire quelque chose d'aussi idiot ? Le Moldu voit vite l'erreur, et en profite./_

Harry _revint_ bientôt dans la forteresse. L'idée que Voldemort fût témoin de sa faiblesse était fortement désagréable, mais Harry ne comptait pas s'en formaliser et il avait dans l'idée que le Mage noir ne le ferait pas non plus. C'était comme une preuve, un rappel constant de ce pourquoi Harry ne pourrait jamais s'opposer à lui, accepterait tout de lui, parce qu'une fois, il y avait très longtemps, Lord Voldemort avait choisi d'épargner sa vie – peu importait finalement ses raisons –, il lui en avait offert une nouvelle, et même si elle était guidée par le sang et le noir, Harry n'en connaissait ni n'en voulait aucune autre.

Il ne connaissait qu'un amour tordu, une vie tordue, mais pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait y renoncer.

Le sorcier tourna les talons et Harry lui emboîta le pas.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

Marchant légèrement plus vite qu'Harry, Voldemort écouta les pas derrière lui. Les bottes claquaient sur la pierre froide.

A présent qu'il était certain qu'il ne tuerait pas le garçon, il était temps de le montrer aux Mangemorts, de montrer ses pouvoirs, sa subtile intelligence qui lui avait permis de duper le monde sorcier pendant des années. Le gamin était parvenu à donner le change, à sourire à ses ennemis quand il aurait voulu les tuer, à rire avec eux quand il aurait voulu crier. Et juste pour cette raison-là, il était déjà un atout précieux.

La lourde porte s'ouvrit devant Lord Voldemort et Harry le suivit dans la salle où attendaient les Mangemorts. Il sentait les regards sur lui, mais personne n'osa ouvrir la bouche. Voldemort se tourna vers ses serviteurs. Une lueur gourmande dans les yeux, il avala du regard les visages choqués, parfois dégoûtés ou haineux de ses esclaves. Si prévisibles, si misérables, à tel point que souvent, il voulait les écraser comme les insectes qu'ils étaient.

Finalement il y en eu un, ou plutôt une pour ouvrir la bouche, bravant le silence imposé par le Maître.

-Maître, s'agit-il de…

-Harry Potter ? Ton sens de l'observation est toujours aussi pointu, Bellatrix.

Mais tant qu'il ne parlait pas, on se taisait. Aussi, personne ne tressaillit quand la voix du Maître tomba comme un couperet sur la femme qui avait préféré la prison plutôt que la trahison.

- _Endoloris_.

Le gamin avait un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Des lunettes discrètes, rectangulaires, étaient posées sur son nez, ne dissimulant pas son regard vert. Le voile opaque, terne qui avait semblé recouvrir ses yeux quelques semaines durant s'était déchiré. Son regard était brillant, acéré. Il portait une robe noire, sobre, qui sans être particulièrement élégante n'était pas non plus une chiffe.

Ils apprirent quelques secondes plus tard qu'il était l'un des meurtriers de Severus Rogue, le traître à la solde de Dumbledore. Ce dernier fait n'étonna personne – après la chute du Maître, le fait que Rogue restât à Poudlard (peu importait les raisons évoquées) ne parlait pas pour lui.

Et à présent, le garçon contemplait le corps de Bellatrix avec une satisfaction qui tenait autant de la cruauté que de la fascination. Harry pouvait sentir son sang _bouillir_. Les sensations d'autrefois revenaient peut-être plus fortes et plus piquantes que dans son souvenir.

Harry Potter ne correspondait définitivement pas à ce à quoi on aurait pu s'attendre de la part du Survivant.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

Harry s'arrêta, sentant un regard sur sa nuque. Se retournant, il reconnut Croupton Junior flanqué par Rodolphus Lestrange. Ce dernier baissait les yeux, les relevait parfois pour lui jeter un regard vide, un peu hanté. Le blond étira les lèvres sur un sourire mince. Ses yeux délavés étaient fixés sur lui ; on aurait dit un vautour prêt à fondre sur sa proie.

- Et bien si je m'attendais à cela…

Harry ne bougea pas, se demandant s'il y avait quelque chose à répondre. Apparemment non, parce que le blond poursuivit le chemin, une main sur l'épaule de Rodolphus. Son rire résonna dans le couloir, un peu aigu, un peu forcé, un peu dément. Il se retourna encore.

- Merci.

Ca avait l'air de lui écorcher la bouche, car il eut un rictus de dégoût. Et il s'éloigna définitivement.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner, perplexe. Puis, il haussa les épaules et poursuivit son chemin, d'un pas tranquille.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

Harry s'était installé dans une vieille salle désaffectée depuis des lustres. Il avait souri en reconnaissant son ancienne chambre. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait revoir son lit, tel qu'il était, des années auparavant.

Une vague de nostalgie s'empara de lui.

Il regrettait le temps des cauchemars.

Lorsque le sorcier posait ses mains sur lui et le tirait loin de son monde de terreur, et, murmurant des promesses de morts et de souffrance pour ceux qui lui faisaient du mal, il le rendormait d'un sort apaisant. Harry aimait à penser qu'il était le seul être humain pour qui Lord Voldemort pouvait pratiquer une magie bénéfique. Et finalement peu importaient les motifs, Harry aurait donné n'importe quoi pour rester avec le sorcier. (Il lui avait tant manqué qu'il avait mal au ventre – au cœur – rien que d'y resonger).

Et c'était peut-être pour cela que Voldemort le gardait auprès de lui.

Il faudrait longtemps pour que les choses redeviennent comme avant. Mais être là, c'était mieux qu'être à Poudlard ou chez les Dursley.

C'était là où il voulait être.

C'était là qu'était sa place.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

Bellatrix siffla avec haine en examinant le garçon qui la _toisait_. Le petit arrogant semblait certain de sa supériorité, et cela lui donnait envie d'arracher ses beaux yeux verts, planqués derrière ses lunettes.

Il ne pouvait être qu'un espion, tout comme Rogue. Le Maître ne pouvait pas _réellement _lui faire confiance – le Maître ne faisait confiance à _personne_. La Mangemort était prête à parier que Dumbledore ne tarderait pas à montrer le bout de son nez crochu suivi de sa clique d'imbéciles heureux armés jusqu'aux dents.

Que cela ne tienne ! Elle était impatiente d'en découdre avec ces crétins. Et ensuite, elle arracherait les yeux du gosse et les donnerait en pâture à son hibou.

- Traîne pas dans nos pattes, gamin, dit-elle, les yeux brillant de haine.

Potter lui jeta un regard vide, complètement désintéressé. Puis il passa son chemin, sans lui adresser la parole, ni même une insulte. Il se dirigea vers les quartiers du Maître. Même s'il n'était venu que pendant l'été, il retrouvait son chemin avec une aisance incroyable comme s'il avait toujours vécu ici.

Elle serra les doigts autour de sa baguette.

- Laisse Bella, souffla Rodolphus à son oreille, en pressant son corps contre le sien. On a mieux à faire que de s'inquiéter du morveux. Quand le Maître se sera lassé de voir le Survivant à ses pieds, il le tuera.

Riant de cette perspective, Bellatrix ronronna.

- Mieux à faire, tu dis ?

Il répondit par un sourire carnivore. Bella frissonna d'anticipation, et ils transplanèrent ensemble.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

- Il attaquera bientôt.

La voix était lasse, basse. A peine un murmure dans la pièce ; pourtant tout le monde l'entendit parfaitement bien. Du désespoir, voilà tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux désormais.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que quiconque n'ajoute un mot. Puis, Minerva ouvrit la bouche, sentant grandir dans sa poitrine une force qu'elle n'avait jamais fait que soupçonner.

- Très bien, dit-elle en relevant la tête. Albus, quelles sont les mesures à prendre ?

Sa voix était forte et assurée, comme lorsqu'elle expliquait devant une classe un principe de Métamorphose un peu compliqué mais rigoureusement exact. Kingsley et Maugrey se regardèrent puis commencèrent à faire des pronostics.

- Il faut en tout premier lieu cibler les points que Vous-Savez-Qui attaquera.

Le directeur de Poudlard ferma les yeux…

- Avons-nous des nouvelles des géants que Hagrid devait contacter ? Si nous avons peu de temps, il faut s'organiser, et très vite. Prévenir tous nos contacts à travers le pays. Je pense qu'on pourrait nous envoyer quelques renforts de France.

… et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était redevenu Albus Dumbledore.

Ses yeux bleus pétillaient, et une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux. Une lueur impossible, qui leur redonnait courage et volonté. Son assurance était plus efficace que n'importe quel discours, et revoir Albus ainsi ragaillardit leurs cœurs. Minerva l'admira davantage ce soir là. Albus était merveilleux. Non, mieux que cela. Albus était _magique._

- Il attaquera Poudlard, déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme. Nous ne pouvons pas compter sur le Ministère. Il les occupera.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

Le château se dressait devant eux, et il flottait dans l'air un parfum rance de triomphe.

-Vont-ils sortir ?

-Pas avant d'avoir évacué leurs chères têtes blondes.

Certains Mangemorts s'étaient rapidement inquiétés pour la sécurité de leur propre progéniture. Mais la majorité s'en moquait. Les dommages collatéraux ne les concernaient pas.

-Ils se mettront à l'abri s'ils sont malins, dit Lucius en haussant les épaules.

Il savait que Draco ne se mettrait pas inutilement en danger. Son instinct de préservation était tel que Lucius ne pouvait pas être inquiet. Puis il s'était tourné vers le château. Lucius n'aurait jamais cru que ce jour viendrait si vite après le retour du Lord Noir. Peut-être avait-ce un rapport avec le jeune Potter. Peu importait.

Un peu plus loin, Harry s'enveloppa davantage dans sa cape, pour se protéger du vent inhabituellement froid qui soufflait sur eux. Depuis deux heures, un sourire persistait sur ses lèvres et son cœur battait à toute vitesse. L'adrénaline gagnait tout son corps et c'était une sensation formidable qu'il aimait par dessus tout.

La soif l'envahit tout entier. La soif de pouvoir, de la magie coulant dans ses veines. Chaque nerf de son être semblait attendre la première décharge de magie noire.

Des cris sourds s'échappaient de la Forêt interdite, comme des avertissements ou des menaces, ce qui était sans doute le cas. Harry surprit à plusieurs reprises quelques Mangemorts se retourner et fixer la Forêt, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que quelque monstre en surgisse pour les attaquer. Le jeune garçon était déjà entré dans la Forêt. Et pour ce qu'il savait, les monstres qu'elle gardait n'en sortaient jamais. Il espérait que ce serait ainsi cette fois-ci, mais l'espoir était mince : Poudlard était en danger après tout. En danger mortel.

- Mulciber, siffla Voldemort. Vas-y. Jette la potion.

Un homma cagoulé s'avança. Il tenait à la main une fiole hermétiquement fermée. Il fit quelques pas et s'arrêta à une cinquantaine de centimètres du portail de Poudlard. Il pouvait presque sentir le champ de protection qui le protégeait. Il savait que s'il avait le malheur de toucher cette grille, sa main partirait en fumée.

Mulciber prit une inspiration. Puis il jeta la fiole de toutes ses forces sur le Portail.

La force de l'explosion fut extraordinaire. A tel point que le sol sembla trembler sous leurs pieds. Mulciber fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière. Sa tête heurta le sol, et il s'écroula, inconscient. Peut-être mort.

Il ne fut pas la seule victime de l'explosion, et un homme hurla, la cape en feu. Voldemort dissipa le bouclier qu'il avait érigé et s'avança vers le Portail. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il appuya juste sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit devant lui.

- Poudlard nous attend, Mangemorts, dit-il.

Les serviteurs de Voldemort entrèrent dans Poudlard sans un regard pour les hommes à terre.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

Il y avait un air de déjà-vu, sauf que cette fois, la surprise n'était pas de mise. C'était une attaque frontale, non moins brutale que la dernière.

Le portail avait été explosé à l'aide d'une Potion, une telle chose n'aurait pas dû être possible. La mort de Rogue signifiait aussi la mort des yeux et des oreilles d'Albus. Il n'avait aucun moyen – sinon son intuition – de prévoir les mouvements de leur ennemi.

Evidemment, il n'en dirait rien, car cela ne ferait qu'accroître la panique chez ses collègues et c'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. La première chose à faure était de mettre les élèves en sécurité, le plus loin possible, le plus vite possible. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Poudlard allait subir deux attaques en si peu de temps. Les pouvoirs de Voldemort ne pouvaient pas être revenus si vite.

Cela cachait quelque chose.

Quelque chose de _mauvais_

**oooO0°0Oooo**

_/Harry sourit. Son visage a quelque chose de féroce. _

_-Le Basilic_ a_ survécu, en réalité. On ne détruit pas un tel monstre si facilement._

_-Où est-il alors ?_

_Le sourire s'agrandit. On dirait qu'il est_ tordu _à présent_.

_-J'ai enfermé son souvenir. Dans un livre. _

_Voldemort éclate de rire. _

_Avec le monstre, les cauchemars pourront renaître. Les plans prennent forme et c'est à deux qu'ils les préparent. Lord Voldemort ne parvient pas à s'en étonner./_

**oooO0°0Oooo**

Ouvrir la porte de Poudlard recquérait un autre niveau de magie. Il y avait des centaines de mécanismes et de sorts qui protégeaient la porte des intrusions extérieures. Même si cela datait du Moyen Âge, la protection n'avait pas faibli.

- Reculez.

Ils obéirent, et, une dizaine de pas en arrière, ils se demandèrent comment le Maître allait résoudre ce problème. Ils avaient tous été à Poudlard et ils avaient tous vu au moins une fois cette porte fermée. L'ouvrir paraissait insurmontable. Que pouvaient-ils faire face à une magie millénaire ? Le pouvoir de Lord Voldemort irait jusque là ? Ils n'avaient pas envie de répondre à cette question ou d'y penser, de peur des conséquences qu'elle pouvait impliquer.

Il fallait une magie profondément _mauvaise_ et puissante pour trancher les protections, pour trancher la volonté qui avait voulu défendre le château et ses occupants. Il fallait être mort au moins une fois pour oser tenter un acte pareil.

Voldemort leva sa baguette et prononça quelques mots en latin. Il ne criait pas, pourtant ils entendirent tous les mots, qui semblèrent _s'éparpiller_ dans l'air, monter le long des pierres, s'insinuer dans les murs et les corps.

Les fenêtres devant eux explosèrent. Des milliers de morceaux de verre tombèrent comme une pluie transparente et meurtrière sur le sol en marbre et les pierres grises devant le château. La réaction se poursuivit en chaîne, et bientôt ce fut un, deux, trois, puis cinq vitraux qui cédèrent sous le poids des mots maléfiques.

- _Vita per vita, mors per mors, protectare per destructere_

Un _vent_ étrange se leva, suintant d'_étranges choses_ qui semblaient provenir tout droit d'un cauchemar.

**- **Travis, dit-il. Vas-y.

L'homme déglutit, sentant peut-être que quelque chose de mauvais allait survenir. Mais quoi que ce fût, ce n'était pas assez effrayant pour qu'il puisse vouloir mécontenter le Maître. Il marmonna un sort, sans plus songer à se rebiffer.

Son hurlement résonna longtemps dans les oreilles de ses compagnons, et le mur de pierre devint rouge.

- La voie est ouverte. Poudlard est à nous.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Mangemorts envahissaient Poudlard.

_Encore._

**oooO0°0Oooo**

La tension était devenue presque palpable dans la Grande Salle. Ils avaient tous compris que Lord Voldemort était venu pour Poudlard, et qu'il ne repartirait pas sans. Il allait entrer, comme il était entré une fois, comme il entrerait encore s'il le voulait. Dumbledore fit un signe au professeur qui coordonnait les évacuations. Celui-ci secoua la tête – les troisièmes et les quatrièmes années n'avaient pas encore atteint le Pré.

- Restez derrière les boucliers, ordonna Dumbledore. Nous allons les tenir éloignés d'ici, mais quoiqu'il arrive, _ne bougez pas_. Le sang a assez coulé ici.

Les élèves les regardèrent partir, quitter la Grande Salle. Le ciel magique au-dessus de leur tête était noir, comme ils ne l'avaient jamais vu. Des nuages verts chargés d'électricités couvraient le plafond, et semblaient _bas._ Ils étaient impressionnés, mais curieusement, également rassurés. C'était vraiment étrange, étant donné la situation.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la panique gagne la Grande Salle. Regroupés derrière le professeur Chourave, les cinquièmes années attendaient que les élèves de premières et les deuxièmes années aient été évacués. Les tables avaient disparu et la magie crépitait autour d'eux – de gigantesque miroirs de protection avaient été levés.

Et ce n'était pas le professeur qui allait pouvoir rassurer les étudiants. C'était une petite femme et à cet instant, elle semblait frêle comme un roseau.

Ron sentit Hermione agripper son bras, et il regretta de ne pas pouvoir la serrer, très fort. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine si fort qu'il pouvait l'entendre dans sa tête, un battement terrifié – je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas mourir, je…

Ils étaient silencieux, personne ne se sentant d'humeur à parler. Ron pouvait voir quelques filles s'essuyer machinalement les yeux mais c'était calme, de ce calme qui précède toutes les grandes tempêtes.

Ron tourna la tête et vit Draco Malfoy, encadré de ses deux éternels accolytes. Il était un peu plus pâle que d'ordinaire, mais ses coins de lèvres étaient plissés comme s'il retenait un sourire. Et dire que ce type prétendait être l'ami d'Harry, qu'il avait même prétendu être _inquiet_ pour lui lorsque Harry avait été à l'infirmerie pendant de longues semaines.

Ron devait définitivement éviter de penser à son ami. Etait-il seulement vivant ?

_Puis le monde prit fin_.

Et la seule pensée que put avoir Ron, à cet instant, fut que le groupe des troisièmes et des quatrièmes années avait eu le temps de partir. Ginny était en sécurité.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

Harry put dire le moment exact où Dumbledore ainsi que les autres professeurs l'aperçurent, baguette la main, marchant aux côtés de Voldemort. Son cœur s'accéléra quand ils échangèrent un bref regard.

Harry s'était souvent demandé ce qu'il see passerait à ce moment-là. Il avait imaginé les réactions de Ron et d'Hermione, de tous ceux qui occupaient son dortoir et qu'il détestait tellement, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Peut-être avait-il aussi imaginé celle de Rogue à qui il avait voué une haine viscérale, qui, aujourd'hui encore, le faisait trembler de fureux – _traître, traître, traître_ – mais il n'avait pas rééllement pensé à Dumbledore parce qu'il croyait que le vieil homme avait vu clair en lui, comme il avait _su_ plus tôt que quelque chose clochait chez Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Harry sourit. Il avait envie d'éclater de rire. Les choses étaient redevenues ce qu'elles devaient être et il sentait que la connexion entre eux était revenue. La main sur son épaule en était un excellent rappel. Il déglutit – ce genre de gestes était aussi rare que précieux. Cela lui rappelait le temps des cauchemars et de la magie quand tout était si facile. Le genre de geste qui pouvait dire _Je tiens à toi_, _Tu es là_ ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce que personne ne lui avait jamais dit. A part Lui, bien sûr. De façon complètement tordue ; comme lui.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

Le regard bleu de Dumbledore s'assombrit et les étincelles semblèrent disparaître rien qu'un instant.

On aurait dit de la _complicité_.

Albus se demanda quels signes il avait manqué. Mais c'était tellement improbable que malgré la preuvre flagrante qu'il avait devant les yeux – le sourire d' Harry, la main de Tom sur son épaule, leurs airs triomphants – il ne pouvait toujours pas y croire.

Un demi siècle plus tôt, il avait _compris_, eut cette intuition trouble qui l'avait inquiété. Bien qu'il n'ait pas mesuré à l'époque la profondeur de l'abyme de folie dans lequel Tom était enfoncé.

Il n'avait rien vu.

Dumbledore ferma les yeux.

Cette fois-ci, il n'y eut aucun échange avant que les sorts ne commencent. Voldemort était venu gagner, et il n'avait pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

- Vous ne bougerez pas d'ici ! cria le professeur Chourave. Vous êtes en sécurité.

- Le professeur Dumbledore…, tenta un septième année.

- … a besoin de savoir que vous êtes sains et saufs.

Les élèves se regardèrent. Les souvenirs de la précédente bataille leur revinrent en tête. Ron déglutit et se souvint du sang sur le sol. Il leva la tête, décidé. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à rien faire, il ne pouvait pas. Une voix au fond de lui murmura qu'il avait quinze ans, qu'il n'avait pas de pouvoirs, qu'il n'avait rien de particulier. Il n'était même pas intelligent. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Fred et George, à côté de lui. Ils avaient pris leur décision. La gorge de Ron se serra.

- Vous restez là à garder les jeunes, dirent-ils. Nous, on y va.

Les septième années s'exécutèrent. Il y eut même quelques Serpentards pour les suivre.

_On y va_.

Ron aurait voulu pouvoir y aller, lui aussi.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

La valse des corps qui tombaient était un morceau que Harry connaissait par cœur, et qu'il pouvait répéter à l'infini. Qu'il _aimait_ répéter à l'infini.

Il fut à peine surpris de voir les septièmes années arriver en renfort. Une vague de regret l'étreignit une seconde à la vue de Fred et George.

_Espèces d'idiots._

Ses anciens condisciples se figèrent en le voyant. Ils ne voyaient plus les sorts, la bataille, Dumbledore face à Voldemort qui vociférait et murmurait à tour de rôle des sorts meurtriers. Il voyait juste Harry. Harry à côté d'un Mangemort. Harry qui souriait. Harry de _Son_ côté. Harry, le traître.

Sauf qu'il ne les avait pas trahi.

Harry était d'une loyauté à toute épreuve.

L'horreur sur leurs visages était délicieuse, et il n'arrivait pas à s'en lasser – sans doute n'en avait-il même pas envie. _Tu es un traître, un traître, un traître. Tes parents, comment as-tu pu faire ça à tes parents, à ta mère qui est morte pour que tu puisses vivre. Tu es une abomination, tu es un monstre, tu pourriras en enfer et tes os tomberont en cendres. Comment as-tu pu _? Regards déçus, rictus amers, torrents de larmes, sans fin. Et peut-être là, quelque part, « je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. »

Comment Harry aurait-il pu leur faire comprendre ? Qu'à ce moment de sa vie, dix ans plus tôt, les yeux rouges et la main tendue de Voldemort avaient été les seules choses qui l'avaient maintenu en vie. Il n'avait pas à se justifier, il n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Personne ne pouvait comprendre. Il ne se souvenait pas bien de cette nuit là, il restait juste des souvenirs de la terreur et de la souffrance qu'il avait enduré pendant des années, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, elle s'arrête.

Comment auraient-ils pu comprendre les nuits dans le noir, dans le placard, les crises de claustrophobie ? Comment auraient-ils pu comprendre le souhait d'un garçon ? Combien de nuits avait-il voulu mourir ? Combien de nuits s'était-il imaginé que s'il mourrait, il rejoindrait ses parents, qui l'aimeraient sûrement, au moins un peu.

S'il n'avait pas rencontré Lord Voldemort cette nuit-là, Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il se serait passé. Il serait sans doute mort.

Lord Voldemort lui avait offert une nouvelle vie. Une raison de rester debout, de découvrir qui il était. Une raison de vivre, tout simplement.

Mais cela, ils ne pourraient jamais le comprendre. Alors Harry se contenta de sourire.

Ils ne signifiaient rien pour lui.

Le garçon leva sa baguette.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

L'angoisse eut tôt fait d'avoir raison des mesures de protection. Bientôt, les élèves quittèrent la protection de leur bouclier pour se rassurer les uns, les autres.

La Grande Salle était sombre ; la moitié des chandelles était éteinte depuis longtemps.

Les Serpentards sifflaient dans un coin, semblant sourds aux insultes qui volaient de temps à autres dans leur direction.

_Show time_, songea Draco, songeant à quel point Harry devait aimer ce moment. Ce moment où il pouvait être lui-même.

Puis il considéra Granger et Weasley, aggripés l'un à l'autre et sourit, s'approchant d'eux. Les rats quittaient le navire. Il sortit sa baguette, jouant avec elle, considérant sérieusement la possibilité de tuer ces deux crétins. Imaginer du sang n'était pas vraiment perturbant. Imaginer la mort ne l'était pas non plus. Il avait été préparé à cela toute sa vie. _Tu dois faire ce que tu dois faire pour atteindre tes buts. Et si cela peut te procurer de l'amusement… pourquoi se priver ? Il n'y aura personne pour t'arrêter. Tu es un Malfoy. Nous sommes l'ombre du pouvoir depuis des siècles. _

Et il les détestait _tellement_. Ils étaient tellement… _jeunes. _Idiots.

Ron recula contre le mur. Ils étaient deux contre un, et pourtant, le regard de Draco le pétrifiait. Il connaissait ce Serpentard depuis cinq ans, il l'avait vu prendre part à certaines de leurs aventures, rire avec Harry, prétendre qu'il était son ami.

Mais le regard du garçon était terrible à voir. Ses yeux délavés fixés sur les siens tandis qu'il s'approchait ne cillaient pas. Et Ron fut à peu près certain que Draco allait lui jeter la malédiction la plus horrible à laquelle il pouvait penser. Ils étaient jeunes pour pouvoir maîtriser les Impardonnables, mais Ron sentait que Draco connaissait d'autres sorts dangereux.

- Af-

Le Gryffondor ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Sous les yeux choqués de ses camarades qui ne comprenaient sans doute pas ce qui était en train de se passer, le rouquin leva sa baguette à une vitesse qui le surprit lui même et qui devait sans doute beaucoup à l'adrénaline.

- EXPELLIARMUS ! hurla-t-il si fort que son cri sembla rebondir sur les murs, _s'imprégner_ dedans.

Le filet de magie fonça sur le blond qui n'eut pas le temps de dresser une protection. Le sort le heurta de plein fouet ; et il ne perdit pas seulement sa baguette, il fut aussi projeté violemment contre un mur. Le bruit de sa tête percutant la pierre fut atroce à entendre. Personne ne douta qu'il était mort sur le coup, le crâne fracassé.

Les Serpentards se précipitèrent vers le blond, dont le sang avait aspergé les murs et le sol.

Ron resta pétrifié, les genoux tremblants, une terrible nausée lui prenant la gorge et le ventre.

- Viens, vite ! souffla Hermione.

Elle attrapa sa main, et sans plus réfléchir le tira hors de la salle, sachant que dès qu'ils auraient réalisé ce qu'il venait de se passer les Serpentards se lanceraient à leur poursuite.

La scène ne cessait de se rejouer dans son esprit, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder.

_Il venait de tuer Draco Malfoy. _

_Il venait de tuer un être humain._

_Il venait de tuer._

_Il._

Ils n'avaient pas le temps de penser. La sorcière borgne et le Pré au Lard étaient leur seul moyen de fuite. Ils évitèrent le hall ; les bruits de la bataille leur parvinrent mais ils continuèrent leur course. Ils avaient bien trop peur de ce qu'ils pourraient voir.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

Dumbledore finit par crier à ses hommes de se replier. Ils allaient au devant d'un massacre.

_Sauvez les élèves_

_Sauvez les_.

Ses yeux cherchèrent Harry dans la foule et le sang. _Harry._

- Tes forces diminuent, vieil homme, ricana Voldemort.

Il avait raison, ils le savaient tous les deux.

- Les tiennes aussi.

Dumbledore espérait que ce soit vrai. Un cri derrière lui…

- POTTER !

… lui brisa le cœur. Encore.

Il sentit qu'on l'agrippait par la manche. Il se tourna et vit son professeur de sortilèges. Flitwick se haussa sur la pointe des pieds.

- Les gamins sont partis. Fichons le camp d'ici !

Il ponctua sa remarque d'un sort qui fit voler le Mangemort le plus proche sur une vingtaine de mètres.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, sans cesser une seconde de regarder Tom. Il ordonna une nouvelle fois le repli et recula. Une formidable explosion couvrit leur fuite. Dumbledore se laissa entraîné.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

_Hogwart is falling down,__  
__Falling down, falling down,__  
__Hogwart is falling down,__  
__My Dark Lord_ (1)

Poudlard était à eux et cela semblait irréel. Ce n'était pas fini, ce ne serait pas fini tant que Dumbledore serait en vie.

Voldemort éclata de rire. Le rire grinçant s'infiltra sous les peaux. Harry avait aussi envie de rire, irrésistiblement. Voldemort se tourna vers lui. Harry s'accrocha à son regard et déglutit. Cela ressemblait à ce qu'il y avait autrefois, quand le Maître le regardait, particulièrement satisfait de ce que l'enfant avait fait.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres dégagea ensuite l'accès de la salle d'un geste presque nonchalant. Il semblait à peine agacé de la fuite de ses ennemis. Harry se demandait si le château allait leur poser des problèmes.

Harry glissa hors de la pièce, avec l'envie brusque de chanter la comptine du mouton noir.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

Il restait des élèves près de la Grande Salle. Nott se tenait contre un mur, le regard dans le vide. Crabbe et Goyle étaient assis par terre, silencieux. Et Parkinson pleurait. Elle marmonnait des malédictions incompréhensibles et ne s'occupait pas d'essuyer ses larmes. Quand Nott dit son nom, elle releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient humides ; elle inspirait à Harry un dégoût qu'il n'arriva pas à refouler.

- Potter.

Un silence.

- Ils l'ont tué, articula Nott. Weasley… et l'autre… Ils l'ont tué…

- Tué _qui_ ? demanda Harry.

Il savait déjà la réponse. Parce que Draco était idiot, mais cela semblait impossible, car il était infiniment plus doué et intelligent que _Ronald Weasley_. Harry déglutit.

- _Qui _?

Il retint de justesse un sort.

- Draco, laissa échapper Pansy dans un couinement pitoyable.

Harry eut soudain très froid.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

Le corps était lourd, il réalisait pour la première fois à quel point le poids du corps humain était pesant. _L'autre_ qui tombait sur lui, son corps désarticulé sur le sien, son sang qui coulait, se mêlant à ses larmes, son corps encore chaud qui le recouvrait, son corps inerte, désespérément lourd.

Il n'y avait plus rien dans son regard, c'était juste un regard vide, terne, vitreux. Des yeux morts, éteints. Un filet de sang commençait à sécher au coin de sa bouche. Harry referma ses bras sur le corps désarticulé de son ami. Ses mains étaient noires, elles étaient rouges, elles étaient couvertes de sang – mais ce n'était pas le sien, c'était celui de Draco.

Draco, son unique ami. Son seul frère.

Draco, mort.

C'était une chose jamais envisagée, qui n'avait jamais appartenue au domaine du possible. Draco aurait dû toujours être là. En train de sourire, de mépriser, de faire des gestes hautains et agaçants.

Draco, mort.

_Draco. _

Finalement, il se leva. Il y avait du sang – _le sang de Draco_ – sur ses mains, ses bras, ses vêtements et son visage. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il se souciait juste de cette rage meurtrière.

Il voulait juste se jeter sur Weasley, Granger, _sur quelqu'un_. Sans baguette, peu importe, juste pour faire mal – mal – mal – mal. Rendre chaque coup donné – déchirer la peau, voir le sang couler – et peut-être que sa propre douleur partirait, au moins un peu.

Derrière lui, Lucius, grand et pâle, apercevait son fils, et le gamin du seigneur. Ses yeux froids s'écarquillèrent et il oublia de respirer, de bouger. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'approcher pour _savoir_, pour savoir que Draco était mort et s'il n'en était pas encore totalement certain, Pansy Parkinson dans les bras de Nott était une information assez précise pour confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà.

Son fils. Son seul héritier.

_Qui _?

La question était inutile. Les Gryffondor. Draco avait dû faire quelque chose d'idiot, quelque chose qui lui ressemblait, et le résultat était étendu sur le sol, dans les bras de Potter. Une brusque nausée s'empara de lui alors qu'il pensait à Narcissa. Narcissa qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants, Narcissa dont la seule joie était Draco.

Puis Potter releva les yeux et son regard tomba sur lui. Il ne pleurait pas mais le chagrin sur son visage était évident. « _Je suis désolé_, » articula-t-il. Il l'était vraiment, il ne l'aurait pas été plus s'il avait tué lui-même Draco.

Harry se leva, déposant délicatement la tête de Draco au sol. Lucius aurait pu lui dire que Draco s'en fichait maintenant, mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se fier à sa voix.

- Potter, commença Nott.

Harry leva une main pour l'arrêter. Il s'éloigna de Draco et s'arrêta devant Lucius.

- Ils ne vivront pas longtemps, dit-il simplement.

Lucius hocha la tête ; il sut tout d'un coup qu'il n'aurait jamais rien à redouter de la part d'Harry Potter. Puis il alla s'agenouiller devant son fils.

Il avait quinze ans.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

Draco fut enterré trois jours plus tard.

Harry écouta les chants avec l'impression de ne pas être vraiment là.

/_Rest in peace… body and soul…/_

Finalement, il partit, avant la fin de la cérémonie, emportant avec lui la vision de Draco enfermé dans un tombeau de marbre.

Il transplana, retrouva sans mal le chemin du château d'Albanie. Le château était pratiquement vide, la plupart de ses occupants étaient aux funérailles du fils de Lucius. Harry se demandait à quoi pensait Lord Voldemort.

Harry ne passa pas par la Grande salle. Il préféra retourner dans son ancienne chambre, celle qu'il occupait quand il était petit. Elle était vide et investie par les araignées depuis des années. Pourtant, il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour retrouver son lit, ses affaires,, sa chambre. Il ouvrit les yeux, regardant le plafond, admirant les dessins de serpents qu'il comptait le soir avant de dormir.

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry se redressa comme s'il avait été pris en train de faire quelque chose d'interdit. Lord Voldemort se tenait devant lui et Harry se sentit instantanément mieux.

- Viens.

Harry se leva. Ils sortirent ensemble de la pièce et la porte se referma derrière eux.

**oooO0°0Oooo**

Ils descendirent vers les donjons – l'un des prisonniers était susceptible de les mener vers Dumbledore, _et Granger, et Weasley_. Harry sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer tandis que le mage laissait sa main posée sur son épaule pour qu'il marche devant lui. _Comme avant_.

Lord Voldemort ne comprendrait sans doute jamais ce qui le liait à cet enfant. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait se traduire en mots, cela passait par les regards et les gestes, par l'esprit et le sang. Les souvenirs semblaient appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, parce qu'il ne pensait jamais au passé. Il n'y avait que l'avenir – le triomphe sur la mort ! – qui comptait.

Harry semblait connaître chaque pouce du château, comme s'il l'avait arpenté des milliers de fois, qu'il s'était réfugié dans chaque ombre et c'était peut être le cas.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se régala du désespoir dans les yeux du prisonnier qui reconnaissait _Harry Potter_. _Potter_ qui venait de lui jeter un Endoloris, qui venait de briser son corps, qui allait briser son esprit et lui demandait de _trahir_ ceux qui avaient été un jour ses amis. Parmi tous ceux qui auraient pu trahir _Potter_.

Finalement Harry ressortit, laissant derrière lui os cassés, sang sur les murs et un corps refroidissant sur une couche sale. Mais le sourire qu'il avait sur le visage montra qu'il avait obtenu les informations qu'il voulait.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui. Il ouvrit la bouche.

- Je vais rester ?

/_Cauchemar qui le réveille. Hurlement. J'ai mal, mal, mal. J'ai peur, aide-moi. Main qui écarte les larmes, bras qui éloignent le cauchemar et qui serrent fort – fort – fort. Voix qui apprend, qui enseigne le sort qui rendra fort. Tu ne pleureras plus._

_/Tu n'auras plus mal. C'est eux qui souffriront et tu les regarderas./_

_/Je serai toujours avec vous ?/_

_/Non. Mais on se retrouvera./_

_/Promis ?/_

_/On se retrouvera./_

_/Exclamation furieuse, voix d'enfant qui crie un sort. « __**Endoloris**__ ». Hurlement de douleur. Corps qui se tord, qui frémit, qui se brise. Corps écartelé par douleur qu'il ne reste plus qu'à jeter./_

_/Un frisson parcourt les Mangemorts, mais Voldemort laisse faire, amusé par l'enfant terrible./_

_/Dites, je serai toujours avec vous ?/_

- Oui.

Promettre cela, c'était comme ouvrir une porte. Et les promesses de Lord Voldemort n'étaient pas de simples mots. _C'était_.

Deux regards – un rouge, un vert – se croisèrent.

Il n'était plus seul.

* * *

**F I N**

* * *

(1) Comptine anglaise revisitée qui dit plus ou moins : 'Le pont de Londres tombe, tombe, tombe, le pont de Londres tombe, ma belle dame' (London Bridge is falling down,  
Falling down, falling down, London Bridge is falling down, My fair lady.)

* * *

J'ai commencé cette fic en octobre 2004 et je la finis en janvier 2009. Je n'avais alors qu'une vague idée, juste lancée par un défi. Au fur et à mesure que les chapitres avançaient, les choses devenaient plus claires, le scénario plus complexe. La fin était un concept étrange et embrouillé, et j'y croyais pas trop.

Pourtant ça y est. C'est fini. Je suis un peu triste d'abandonner Harry et les autres ici, et en même temps incroyablement soulagée.

Pour finir je voudrai remercier tous les lecteurs. Parce que je ne crois pas que je serai allée si loin s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de mots gentils pour m'encourager, me donner des idées...

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions sur ce dernier chapitre, et sur la fic en général.


End file.
